Renegados
by javipozos
Summary: Dos almas gemelas que han sufrido injusticias han decidido abandonar el lugar que los vio nacer y sus nombres serán conocidos en todo el mundo por toda la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

Renegados  
Capítulo 1 LA INJUSTICIA DE DOS ALMAS PURAS

En muchas ocasiones, la vida es muy injusta con las personas de corazón mas puro y tienen que tomar las riendas del asunto con sus propias manos.  
Hace pocos años, el Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas invadió sorpresivamente la Aldea de la Hoja, pero por fortuna fue sellado en dos gemelos y su anterior jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki sobrevivió con su esposa Minato Namikaze.  
Quien pagó los platos rotos fue nuestro protagonista llamado Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un pequeño niño de 5 años de cabello rubio como rayos de sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Él era el hijo mayor del legendario Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.  
Naruto tenía una hermana gemela muy prodigiosa llamada Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, la cual era la pseudojinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. A la niña desde pequeña le fue otorgado todo el inmenso poder de la Bestia con Cola, mientras que a Naruto solo le sellaron el alma del monstruo.  
Naruko era una chica pelirroja muy parecida a su madre solo que con tres marcas en sus mejillas y además de tener la estructura facial de su padre. Naruto, en cambio, era muy parecido a su padre solo que con tres marcas en las mejillas y con la estructura facial de su madre.  
Debido al poder de su hermana eso provocó que ella fuera la que recibía toda la atención de sus padres, ya que era más fácil entrenarla en sus habilidades al no haber una Bestia con Cola que interfiriera con restricciones en su chakra.  
Eso hacía que Naruto tratara con todas sus fuerzas de recibir la atención de sus padres pero nada daba resultado. El pobre niño no era muy recordado cuando era su cumpleaños, logros importantes y cosas por el estilo haciendo que empezara a tenerles rencor.  
Incluso su padrino Jiraiya le daba la suficiente atención cada vez que llegaba a visitarlos porque su hermana era demasiado llamativa y no lo dejaba brillar, quedando siempre a su sombra.  
Naruto solo quería un poco del amor de sus padres como todo niño, pero se le negó por completo. Eso hizo que aprendiera a muy corta edad la necesidad de ser independiente al no ser cuidado, como un padre responsable haría.  
Muchas veces lloraba solo en su habitación. Cuando tenía pesadillas podía recurrir porque su madre no lo abrazaba ni le leían cuentos como a su hermana, quien fue muy consentida por Minato y Kushina.  
Hace tiempo que Naruto no pasaba tiempo en casa ya que daba lo mismo si estaba allí o no. A veces iba a jugar en el río o pasear en el pueblo, pero por un extraño motivo podía sentir lo que los demás pensaban. Eso lo ayudaba a saber cuando alguien era malo o no.  
En ocasiones ayudaba a la gente pobre y a los que vivían en los bajos barrios bajos de la aldea. Ellos sabían que él no recibía atención en su casa y que estaban perdiéndose de su infancia.  
Naruto se sentía demasiado solo y no sabía que era el amor o el cariño familiar. No conocía como se sentía el abrazo de una madre o jugar con su padre en el parque. Veía muy triste a otros niños como jugaban felizmente y muchas veces deseaba estar en el lugar de ellos un día.  
Un evento que no olvidaría empezó con el odio de Naruto a su familia. El pequeño Uzumaki tuvo un tiempo el sueño de ser Hokage para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él y recibir por unos instantes su atención. Ese sueño murió cuando Naruko se propuso la misma meta.

Flashback

La familia Uzumaki cenaba. El pequeño rubio intentaba platicar con sus padres, pero no prestaban atención porque su Jiraiya estaba de visita y trajo regalos a Naruko.

-Padrino, un día yo llegaré a ser Hokage, de veras-dijo Naruko convencida.

Naruto estaba desecho cuando su hermana decidió seguir ese sueño porque eso significaba que sus padres la apoyarían incondicionalmente.

-Claro que serás la mejor Hokage de la historia. Eres mi mayor orgullo y mi hija amada-dijo Kushina sin saber que sus palabras rompían en pedazos el corazón de su otro hijo.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás un día y todos te apoyaremos-dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto se fue a llorar a su habitación después de que su sueño fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel por su propia familia.

Flashback fin

Pero la cosa que cambió todo su sufrimiento fue cuando un día Naruto oyó que toda la familia iría de vacaciones a unas aguas termales que era propiedad de su familia.

-Kushina, Naruko, mañana iremos a una vacaciones a las aguas termales, preparen sus cosas-dijo Minato entusiasmado.

Naruto estaba emocionado porque podría pasar tiempo con sus padres por fin. Ya estaba listo con sus cosas cuando de repente se dio cuenta que no estaba incluido en el viaje y se habían ido sin él.  
El pequeño Naruto estaba furioso y demasiado triste porque se ilusionó de que podría tener un pequeño rato de convivencia con sus padres.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON IRSE SIN MÍ?! NO LOS PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!-gritaba muy furibundo Naruto al cielo.

Por su parte, Hinata Hyuga era una niña de 5 años de cabello corto azul con dos mechones que marcaban su cara. Sus ojos eran perlados por el Byakugan y su personalidad era distinta al del resto de la familia.  
Desde que murió su madre, su vida estaba arruinada porque su padre le exigía demasiado y su inseguridad la hacía fracasar.  
Hinata extrañaba en demasía a su mamá y ella era la única que la consolaba cuando todos la hacían sentir mal. Su padre era demasiado estricto y frío con ella por lo que nunca esperó mucho de él.  
Otra desgracia en su vida era que su primo Neji la odiaba porque la culpaba de la muerte de su padre Hizashi hace dos años. Su primo endureció su corazón y siempre que peleaban quería matarla.  
Por su parte, Hanabi era muy cercana a ella y aunque no podían estar juntas tanto tiempo, se convirtió en su único motivo para vivir hasta que el día en que su vida cambió.  
El pequeño Naruto lloraba en un río a solas. De repente una pequeña niña de ojos blancos y pelo azul lo miró y se preocupó por él. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía consolarlo.  
La Hyuga corrió y lo abrazó sorpresivamente. Naruto estaba consternado ante esto porque niña desconocida le dio el consuelo que necesitaba y lo estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. Algo dentro de él empezaba a sentirse cálido. Un par de ojos con tres tomoes se activaron al instante sin darse.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?-preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Sentí que lo necesitabas-respondió la niña ojiperla avergonzada y tocándose los dedos.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver al niño más bonito de todo el mundo. Su cabello era tan lindo como el sol y sus marquitas le daban ternura.  
La pequeña niña vio sorprendida que los ojos de Naruto eran dos Sharingan de tres aspas y se quedó pasmada.

-¿Eres Uchiha?-preguntó muy curiosa la niña peliazul.

-No-.

-Mira en el agua-le indicó Hinata señalando el agua.

Naruto veía que en su reflejo en el agua tenía los ojos rojos con tres tomoes.

-No es posible, mis padres no emparentan con los Uchiha-habló Naruto sorprendido.

-Pues tus ojos dicen lo contrario-dijo la chica.

-No importa, ellos no lo necesitan saber. Apenas y me ponen atención-dijo el pequeño rubio dolido por lo que sus padres le hicieron.

La niña le tocó el hombro sabiendo que el niño sufría por su propia familia y habló segura:

-Sé lo que se siente. En mi clan soy un enorme fracaso. Mi padre cree que no sirvo para nada y tengo miedo de que vayan a sellar-confesó Hinata muy triste.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si no eres apto o eres hijo de alguien de la Rama Secundaria te sellan en la frente para someterte como siervo. En mi familia son muy crueles con sus mismos miembros-contó la pequeña muy deprimida.

-Y creía que mi familia eran unos imbéciles, la tuya es peor-dijo Naruto enojado por el clan de la chica.

-Sí, soy Hinata Hyuga por cierto-se presentó la Hyuga.

-Naruto Uzumaki el olvidado hijo del Cuarto Hokage-se presentó de forma sarcástica el niño.

-Te pareces mucho-.

-Pero eso no hace mejor las cosas. Solo mi hermana gemela es la que recibe las mejores cosas. Sabías que esta camisa la uso desde hace dos años-confesó Naruto.

-Eso es malo-dijo Hinata muy sorprendida de la negligencia contra Naruto.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso-.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-propuso Hinata nerviosa.

-Sí. Sería excelente-dijo el rubio muy feliz en mucho tiempo.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron una hermosa y profunda amistad desde ese día que se convertiría en un apasionado y puro amor en el futuro. Él no contó sobre su inusual Sharingan dentro de él porque era muy posible que sus padres no les importara ese hecho.

-¡NARUKO, QUE BIEN HICISTE EL RASENGAN A ESTA EDAD!-felicitó Minato a su hija de ahora seis años.

Naruto se fue a su habitación y solo pensaba que ese logro era basura a lo que podía hacer. En cada dedo tenía 5 mini Rasengan súper comprimidos, lo que implicaba un control abrumador de chakra.

-Cinco Puntos Rasengan, supera esto Naruko-murmuró con mucho fastidio Naruto.

Fueron muchas las clases que Naruko recibió con esa técnica que Naruto experimentó con su propio cuerpo. La técnica de los Clones de Sombra fue aprendida en una hora por su Sharingan y memorizarla a la perfección.

-No, es demasiado chakra. Hinata no puede ejecutar todavía los Clones de Sombra. Pero el Rasengan es perfecto para ella-sonrió Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto se hicieron inseparables con el paso de los siguientes tres años. No era un secreto que los aldeanos los vieran juntos y tomados de la mano.  
Por lo común, ambos niños pasaban tiempo en los barrios bajos donde nadie los veía. Un departamento pequeño y abandonado se había convertido en su escondite.

-Felicidades, tardaste un poco pero dominas el Rasengan a la perfección y tienes mejor control-felicitó Naruto con mucha alegría.

-G-gracias, Naruto-dijo sonrojada Hinata.

-Ahora has los Cinco Puntos Rasengan-le retó Naruto.

Debido al control perfecto de chakra natural, Hinata fue capaz de lograr el jutsu inventado por Naruto.

-Vaya, que buena eres-declaró admirado el rubio.

-No sabes cuantas personas quisieran tener esta técnica al alcance de su mano-comentó Hinata por los comentarios de su padre.

-Y hay otra técnica que el idiota de Kakashi le va a enseñar a mi hermana. Esta es más fácil porque usa sellos, pero es demasiado peligrosa-le dio a conocer Naruto.

Naruto hizo unos sellos y una masa de chakra de rayo estaba en la palma del rubio.

-Según Kakashi esta técnica se llama Chidori y si agregas rotación y más chakra se transforma en Raikiri-explicó a detalle Naruto.

Debido a que la técnica de Kakashi descendía del Rasengan y los sellos hacían muy fácil robarla. Este jutsu no era tan fácil de aprender porque requería dominar los principios de chakra elemental.

-Naruto, ¿tienes idea de como hacer jutsus elementales?-preguntó Hinata.

-No, no tengo idea. Aunque creo que tengo información en mi casa con unos papeles de detección de chakra elemental-le respondió Naruto.

Pasaron los dias y Naruto descubrió que su chakra era de viento, fuego y rayo, mientras que Hinata era de fuego y rayo.  
No todo era entrenamiento porque se dedicaban a convivir. Hinata se había convertido en la única persona en este mundo a la que Naruto podría llamar su familia.  
Sus gustos eran similares y cuando podían iban juntos a Ichiraku Ramen donde eran bien recibidos. Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku sabia de la situación de Naruto por su propia boca y desde ese día recibía de mala gana a la familia Uzumaki. Ellos no tenían idea del porqué del cambio en el trato de él.

-Buenos días viejo-saludó Naruto animado.

-Hola Naruto. Trajiste a Hinata-devolvió el saludo el cocinero.

-Buenos días señor. Deme uno de pollo-ordenó Hinata su pedido de ramen.

-Yo de miso de cerdo-secundó Naruto.

Teuchi también sabía de la situación de la pequeña niña en su clan. Era la primera vez que veía una Hyuga con una amabilidad enorme y ser generosa con todos. Sentía que Naruto y Hinata tenían mucho en común y se alegraba de que se tenían el uno al otro.  
Nunca había visto sonreír de forma sincera a Naruto en toda su vida y entendió que solo Hinata podía sacar lo mejor de él.  
Los dos niños iban en el tercer año de la Academia Ninja y Naruko hacía mucha sombra a su hermano también, pero Iruka no le daba un tratamiento especial. Incluso tenía mejor tratamiento a Naruto y Hinata porque les recordaba un poco a él de niño cuando quería la atención que les trataba.

-Naruto, Hinata, lamento lo que tu hermana les ocasionó-les dijo Iruka.

-No se preocupe, ya no me importa demasiado lo que llegue a hacer Naruko-le respondió Naruto.

Flashback

Se daba un duelo entre Hinata Hyuga y Naruko Uzumaki. La Hyuga tenía mucho miedo porque la mejor de su clase iba a hacerla pedazos, pero vio a Naruto y con solo una mirada la tranquilizó.

-"No puedo perder, no frente a mi único amigo"-pensó decidida Hinata en su pose de Puño Suave.

Naruko desconocía que existía ese estilo y salió a pelear a ciegas muy confiada en sus habilidades.

-"Concéntrate Hinata, haces todo esto con Naruto. Ella no sabe como defenderse del Puño Suave y esa es su mayor debilidad"-pensó la ojiperla en lo que Naruto le había contado.

Cuando Naruko llegó en el último minuto, Hinata activó el Byakugan y le dio en el punto de acceso de chakra. Esa hazaña accidental era muy difícil, incluso para un Hyuga experimentado.  
Hinata cayó cansada porque esa técnica ejercía una enorme presión al cuerpo y Naruko fue noqueada al instante.

-¡HINATA!-gritó Naruto preocupado.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos de ver que Naruto se preocupaba más por una extraña que por su hermana gemela, ya que no sabían la verdadera situación de la familia Uzumaki.

-Hinata, ganaste-felicitó Naruto a su amiga.

-Naruto, vencí a Naruko por fin-susurró débilmente Hinata.

-Claro que sí, lo hiciste con tu valor-apoyó Naruto con calma.

Naruko fue llevada a la enfermería y llamaron a su madre para que la fuera a llevar a casa.

-¡¿COMO QUE MI HIJA FUE NOQUEADA EN COMBATE?! ¡LA ENTRENÉ MEJOR QUE ESTO!-reclamó Kushina enojada.

-Nunca ha entrenado a su hija contra el Puño Suave y a Naruko le hace falta humildad y le sobra confianza. Eso la llevó a su derrota-explicó Iruka calmadamente.

Naruto oía detrás de la puerta y se decepcionó de que su madre respaldara a Naruko de esa forma. Oía tonterías sobre demandas al clan Hyuga y a Iruka diciéndole que su marido no la va a apoyar porque sería acusado de favoritismo.  
Naruto estaba harto de lo que ocurría en su familia y comenzó a planear su fuga. Ya no quería saber nada sobre el nepotismo entre su familia y solo quería estar con su Hinata lejos de todo.  
Naruto se escapó de la casa un rato y fue a mirar el Monumento Hokage. Veía claramente la cara de su padre y solo ponía una cara seria.

-Eres el mejor Hokage de la historia, pero el peor padre de la historia. ¿Voluntad del Fuego? no eres el mejor ejemplo de ello-declaró serio Naruto.

El niño sintió una presencia en el sitio y era de su persona especial. Hinata estaba caminando tranquilamente en el lugar porque tampoco quería estar en casa.

-Hinata, veo que en casa tampoco te quieren-saludó Naruto.

-No, oficialmente perdí mi título de heredera del clan Hyuga-suspiró triste Hinata.

-¿Te dejaste ganar a propósito?-.

-No quería esta batalla, pero mi abuelo y mi padre insistieron. Ahora Hanani es la nueva Princesa Hyuga-informó Hinata.

-Patrañas, eres la Princesa Byakugan para mí-declaró Naruto.

-¿Princesa Byakugan? Que lindo nombre-agradeció Hinata.

-Apuesto a que la Academia mantuvo el secreto de la derrota de Naruko para que la hija del Hokage no sufriera una mancha en su perfecta carrera shinobi-dedujo Naruto molesto.

Hinata se paró en la cabeza de Tobirama y se trasladó a la de Hashirama. Los dos miraban la aldea y veían la Luna Llena.  
Naruto quería hacer una propuesta a su única amiga en el mundo porque no quería permanecer en la Aldea de la Hoja más tiempo.

-Oye Hinata, ¿puede proponerte algo muy serio?-dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-.

-Hinata, ¿Te gustaría irte del pueblo?-lanzó su propuesta el Uzumaki.

-¿Contigo?-.

-No tengo a nadie aquí. Sé que el viejo Ichiraku y Ayame e Iruka sensei nos extrañarán, pero no quiero que nos separen. Quiero rehacer mi vida y comenzar de nuevo en otra parte junto a tí-dijo Naruto a su amiga.

-Naruto, tú me has cambiado la vida. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo-declaró Hinata muy convencida.

Naruto abrazó a su mejor amiga muy feliz de que ella lo apoyará incondicionalmente.

-Gracias Hinata, no sabes cuán feliz me haces-habló Naruto con alegría.

-¿Cómo nos vamos?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Sé cada lugar de la aldea para irnos. Nadie sabrá donde encontrarnos-declaró Naruto muy convencido.

-Nos vamos cuando tú digas. Probablemente me sellarán en cualquier momento. Se que dejaré sola a mi hermana, pero ya no siente algo por mí desde que mi padre la hizo la nueva heredera-dijo muy triste Hinata.

-Lo siento por todo-.

-No importa-.

Esa misma noche Naruto y Hinata prepararon sus mochilas con su ropa y se fueron de la aldea sin que nadie los observara. Ambos dejaron cartas a sus familiares explicando sus motivos para irse y sentimientos que tenían guardados en el pecho.  
Naruto y Hinata se fueron tomados de la mano del lugar que los vio nacer y no volverían en son de paz dentro de algunos años.


	2. Chapter 2

Renegados  
Capitulo 2 LA COLACIÓN EN LA INVASIÓN

Basarark Uzumaki: Espero que tus expectativas sean satisfechas.

DarkClaw1997: Naruhina dark vengativo.

Jonathan486: Siempre había querido hacer un Naruhina malvado desde hace tiempo.

Pegasister Geishiken: Admito que la lectura de El amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis es una gran inspiración para mi versión y varios de los elementos para el Naruto oscuro serán un cliché, pero iré más apegado al manga con mis propias ideas. Espero que la historia en conjunto con Serpiente Obsidiana sea de tu agrado.

Manga lover 1: Es la primera vez que hago un Naruto Oscuro y todavía estoy mejorando en esta área ya que estoy más especializado en comedia y hentai.

alexzero: Aquí la continuación.

Guest: Aquí tienes el capítulo.

carlos29: Espero que te agrade.

Zafir09: Naruhina no serán malvados, pero no serán peritas dulces. Los novatos saben perfectamente que Hinata fue capaz de derrotar inesperadamente a Naruko, pero fueron callados. Esta historia aún inicia y debo contar que pasó todos estos años.

shironeko black: Te invito a leer El Amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis.

OTAKUFire: Su guarida será la Aldea del Remolino, pero antes vagarán por todo el mundo.

Guest: Gracias.

Bahamut-king: Te invito a leer El Amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis.

CCSakuraforever: Pues esta será la primera vez que vuelvan a la aldea.

Hola: Aquí tienes.

(Nota de autor: Naruto y Hinata tenían 9 años y medio cuando se fueron).

2 años y medio después, la Aldea de la Hoja estaba siendo invadida por la Aldea de la Arena y del Sonido. Un par de sujeto enmascarados estaban en la cima del Monumento Hokage. Uno tenía una máscara de conejo y el otro de un zorro.

-Esto es un desastre, vinimos por información y nos encontramos con el pueblo destruido-mencionó Conejo.

-Es mejor así, la seguridad está siendo concentrada en los aldeanos y los Jonin estarán repeliendo a los invasores-declaró Zorro.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, siento el chakra de dos Bestias con Cola. Deben de ser la idiota de mi hermana gemela y el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage enfrentándose-le comentó Zorro.

-No puedo ver a través de esa barrera. Debe de ser el Cuarto Hokage contra esa horrorosa serpiente-le indicó Conejo con el Byakugan activado.

-El inútil que me tocó como padre biológico sabrá que hacer. Es fuerte, mucho más que Orochimaru-dijo Zorro sin darle mucha importancia al respecto.

-Voy a checar los pergaminos de mi clan. Será fácil infiltrarme con mi Kamui Byakugan-sonrió por dentro de la máscara la chica enmascarada.

-Parece que la batalla entre los dos Genin ya terminó. Tengo que actuar ya-habló Zorro serio.

Zorro se metió en un Kamui de su Mangekyo Sharingan de espiral, mientras que Conejo se fue en su propio Kamui Byakugan.

Conejo se apareció en su antiguo hogar. Ella sentía una ligera nostalgia pero no extrañaba este lugar definitivamente.  
Hinata atravesaba las paredes haciéndose intangible y veía si lograba encontrar lo que necesitaba. Llegó a una habitación que solo los miembros más viejos y el líder del clan tenía acceso a este lugar.

-Excelente, todas las técnicas del clan Hyuga a la palma de mi mano y la oportunidad de poder mejorarlas-habló sola Conejo.

Conejo revisó cada pergamino y los absorbió en su portal astral espiral.

-Perfecto, sé que nadie extrañará esto. Terminé, pero debo atender un asunto pendiente con una personita-.

Conejo entró en su portal y se teletransportó a la habitación de una personita que quería ver.  
En su cuarto resguardado por los siervos de la Rama Sencudaria, Hanabi Hyuga estaba oculta. Ella era la nueva heredera de la Rama Primaria desde hace casi tres años. Antes se le habían subido los zumos a la cabeza pero después de que su hermana mayor abandonó la aldea y le dejó una carta despidiéndose de ella sintió una enorme culpa ya que ella provocó en parte que Hinata fuera repudiada por su padre.  
Sentía que la había traicionado por sentirse presionada por el clan y ahora que la aldea estaba invadida quería estar en los brazos de su hermana y que la tranquilizara. Su niñera y tutora Natsu Hyuga no llenaba el hueco que dejó en su corazón su hermana.  
En ese momento un portal en espiral se apareció un sujeto enmascarado de conejo. Hanabi se puso en guardia aterrada y dispuesta a pelear por su vida. El lugar se puso en una dimensión astral para que nadie oyera su conversación.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-preguntó Hanabi con miedo.

-Un fantasma del pasado-le respondió sin emociones la niña.

Hanabi no sentía alguna amenaza de ese sujeto misterioso. Conejo vio que Hanabi sujetaba un peluche de conejo que su hermana mayor hizo para ella hace años.

-¿De quién es ese peluche?-preguntó Conejo.

-De mi hermana mayor. Se fue hace mucho tiempo por mi culpa-le dijo con mucha culpa Hanabi.

Conejo se sentía un poco culpable por lo que sentía su hermana y comprobó que Hanabi si la amaba todavía.

-Si te dijera que conozco a tu hermana y sé donde está, ¿qué harías?-le preguntó Conejo como prueba.

-Si es así, dígale lo mucho que la extraño y que lo siento por haberla traicionado por el clan y quitarle su lugar-le habló con sinceridad la Hyuga.

-No te preocupes por eso, pequeña petardo. No estoy enojada contigo, veo que aún me quieres-le reveló Conejo sonriendo por dentro de la máscara.

Conejo se quitó la máscara y reveló su identidad como Hinata Hyuga, pero sus ojos era azules con un fondo blanco en forma de flor y su frente tenía un rombo púrpura.

-¡HINATAAAA!-gritó de felicidad la niña.

Hanabi corrió a abrazar y lloró en el pecho de su hermana. Hinata también apretó contra su cuerpo a su amada hermana y de sus ojos salían lágrimas por la alegría de ver a su hermana menor.

-¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!-le dijo Hanabi muy triste.

-Yo también Hanabi-susurró Hinata.

-Vuelve a casa, padre lo siente mucho, incluso te recibiría con los brazos abiertos-le reveló Hanabi lo que había pasado.

-No puedo, aún si volviera en la aldea hay muchos que quieren ver muerto a Naruto y yo solo sé donde se oculta. No le tengo rencor a padre al saber que está arrepentido, pero no estoy lista para volver. El resto del clan me ve como una traidora y te prometo que pronto volveré para poner orden a este lugar y evitar que nos extingamos por nuestras propias tradiciones-le aclaró Hinata.

Hanabi se puso triste, pero sabía que Hinata no quería volver porque algo tramaba.

-Hinata, ¿qué le pasó a tus ojos?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Mi Byakugan evolucionó gracias a un amigo que se sacrificó para que yo viviera y me dio este poder para cambiar las cosas junto a Naruto. Se llama Tenseigan y aún lo estoy comprendiendo como usarlo al 100%-le dio una vaga explicación la Hyuga mayor.

-Vaya, no sabía que el Byakugan podía hacer eso-.

Hinata solo acarició a su hermana menor y sonrió porque se aseguraría que ella no lidiara con un doloroso futuro.

-Hanabi, tengo un trabajo especial para tí-le habló Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Empieza a cambiar al clan con tus acciones. Necesito que la futura líder del clan Hyuga lleve a la familia por el buen camino y que consigas con tus buenas acciones el apoyo de la Rama Secundaria-le pidió Hinata.

-Tú eres la verdadera heredera del clan Hyuga, no puedo hacer eso-le negó Hanabi porque consideraba a su hermana como la verdadera heredera.

-No, yo haré algo mucho mejor. Seré la futura gobernante de este mundo y la Princesa Byakugan estará a lado del futuro emperador y el nuevo Sabio de los Seis Caminos-reveló Hinata con seguridad.

-¿No hablas en serio?-preguntó con duda Hanabi.

-Hanabi, el Mundo Shinobi está de cabeza y tarde o temprano surgirá una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Las aldeas ninjas caerán y un nuevo orden mundial empezará donde los Kages rindan cuentas a los emperadores shinobi-le confesó Hinata el objetivo a su hermana.

-Hinata, si intentas eso vas a morir-le confesó muy preocupada la castaña.

-No moriré, cuando todo esto termine, las dos comeremos rollos de canela en mi palacio y serás mi protegida de honor-le prometió la Hyuga peliazul.

-¿Voy a verte de nuevo algún día?-preguntó Hanabi con anhelación.

-Yo te buscaré cuando menos lo esperes. La próxima vez que escuches mi nombre no te espantes de que esté en el Libro Bingo-sonrió Hinata.

-Adiós Hinata-se despidió Hanabi.

-Adiós Hanabi, no le digas a padre o alguien del clan sobre esta conversación. Si eres buena te vendré a visitar seguido-le propuso un acuerdo la Hyuga.

-Haré lo que me digas, solo prométeme de que no morirás-.

-Te lo prometo, de veras-.

Hinata abrió un portal donde se veía un lugar en negativo muy deprimente y se volvió a poner la máscara de conejo y se fue del sitio.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto llegó en su Kamui al lugar donde estaba el Pergamino Prohibido y después de absorberlo se dirigió a donde se desarrolló la batalla entre Naruko y Gaara. Ambos yacían agotados y tendidos en el suelo porque usaron todas sus fuerzas en el combate.  
En eso una espiral en el espacio-tiempo se formó y se vio a un sujeto con camisa naranja con negro y pantalones azules y traía una máscara de zorro.  
Los dos no sabían que hacer para defenderse de ese sujeto misterioso y la mirada se fijaba en Naruko.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si que destruyeron gran parte del bello bosque-les dijo Zorro con un aplauso sarcástico.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Naruko debilitada y sorprendida.

-La hija consentida de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, no eres nada comparado contra mí ahora-saludo Zorro con veneno en su voz.

Zorro miró a Gaara detenidamente y se acercó a él lentamente y activaba su Rinnegan de seis tomoes.

-¡VETE, NO QUIERO QUE ME MATES!-le pidió Gaara aterrado al ver que el sujeto podría poner fin a su vida.

-Haré algo mejor-le contestó Zorro con simpleza.

Zorro miró a los ojos al pelirrojo y sumergió a Gaara en un potente Genjutsu. El jinchuriki se hallaba junto a Shukaku en su paisaje mental. Frente a ellos estaban Kurama, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el enmascarado misterioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el pelirrojo con duda.

-¡MALDITO KURAMA, CREÍ QUE ESA NIÑA PELIRROJA TE TENÍA ENCERRADO A TÍ!-le habló furioso Shukaku a su hermano.

-Ella solo tiene mi chakra y el muchacho contiene mi alma, pero nuestro padre reconfiguró el sello en este niño que me tenía encerrado y con el tiempo me absorbí parte de su chakra reponiendo en poco tiempo mi poder completo-explicó Kurama aburrido.

-¿Viste al viejo sabio?-preguntó Shukaku interesado.

-No solo lo vi, soy su reencarnación-contestó Zorro al mapache.

Zorro se quitó la máscara y reveló que era Naruto Uzumaki con dos Rinnegan con 6 tomoes.

-¡TIENES LOS OJOS DE PADRE!-señaló Shukaku con asombro.

-¿Eres mi abuelo?-preguntó Gaara a Naruto.

-¿No le mentiste a este niño de que eras su madre otra vez?-preguntó Kurama amenazante.

-Gaara, Shukaku es una Bestia con Cola y no es tu madre-corrigió divertido Naruto al pelirrojo.

Gaara volteó enojado a Shukaku quien no se inmutó ante el niño, pero se puso nervioso al ver al zorro.

-Olviden su disputa porque necesito pedirles un favor. Me ayudarán a crear un mundo mejor y destruiré este sistema fallido que ha ocasionado problemas, pero necesito ayuda de nuestros hermanos jinchuriki-le pidió Naruto a Shukaku y Gaara.

-¿Entonces tú eres mi hermano jinchuriki?-preguntó Gaara con sorpresa.

-Sí, Gaara. Voy a hacer algo por tí-le dijo sorpresivamente el rubio.

Naruto examinó el abdomen de Gaara y reconfiguró su sello haciendo el Sello de Ocho Trigramas con una facilidad enorme.

-Siento mi chakra más estable-mencionó Gaara con mucho más fuerza.

-Tu sello anterior era basura y no fue diseñado para contener a una Bestia con Cola. Ahora Shukaku te dejará dormir tranquilamente y podrás acceder a su poder sin ser poseído-le explicó Naruto.

-Mapache estúpido, te ordeno que trabajes con el niño porque estamos en problemas y solo te lo diré en dos palabras...¡DIEZ COLAS!-recalcó Kurama con mucha seriedad.

-¿¡QUIÉN ES EL MANIÁTICO QUE QUIERE HACER ESA BARBARIDAD!?-preguntó Shukaku con terror.

-Un grupo llamado Akatsuki quiere practicar el Tsukuyomi Infinito y sabes lo que eso significa-le dio a entender Naruto.

-Maldita sea, padre siempre fue muy cuidadoso con ese aspecto. De acuerdo, no tengo alternativa más que cooperar-suspiró Shukaku porque no permitiría que fuera absorbido por ese monstruo.

-¿Volveré a verte?-preguntó Gaara.

-Algún día. Entrena con Shukaku para lo que tengo planeado-le encomendó Naruto.

-Gracias por todo-se despidió Gaara.

Naruto salió del paisaje mental y Gaara estaba inconsciente por el potente Genjutsu y el cansancio de la pelea. Naruko no tenía idea de que pasaba y Naruto se quitó la máscara y sin Rinnegan.

-"Que bien, ahora tengo el poder de Shukaku para completar mi poder"-pensó con satisfacción Naruto.

-Naruto-dijo débilmente Naruko tendida en el suelo.

-¿Estás sorprendida?-preguntó fríamente Naruto.

-Vuelve a casa por favor. Mamá, papá y yo sentimos todo lo que pasó contigo, podemos solucionar esto-le suplicó la pelirroja triste y débil.

-No me importa si lo sienten o no, ya no quiero algo que provenga de ustedes. No soy tu hermano y Minato y Kushina no son mis padres. Su hijo murió el día en que decidieron criarte y amarte solo a tí. Yo quería su amor y su atención cuando era pequeño, pero nada fue suficiente para ellos. El mundo me conocerá por hacer algo grande y tú lo experimentarás en carne propia-le dijo con mirada de odio el rubio.

Naruto activó el Rinnegan en todo su esplendor dejando a Naruko shockeada.

-Solo quiero que mires el futuro que te espera dentro de unos años-le advirtió el Uzumaki a su hermana.

Naruko fue sumergida en un Tsukuyomi muy potente y no podía hacer algo para salirse. La pelirroja estaba colgada en una cruz y veía que las Nueve Bestias con Cola destruían sin piedad a su hogar.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!-gritó aterrada Naruko.

La pobre Uzumaki vio como Kushina y Minato eran descuartizados sanguinariamente y también a sus amigos.

-Este es el Tsukuyomi y aquí soy Dios. Serán tres días que experimentarás la cruda realidad que te espera, Naruko-le declaró con sadismo el muchacho.

Él le hizo ver incontables veces la Aldea de la hoja destruida y la muerte de sus padres de una forma sádica e inhumana por 72 horas seguidas.  
Cuando el Tsukuyomi finalizó, Naruko estaba con los ojos aterrados y la mirada perdida por el daño psicológico causado por el genjutsu potente. Naruto miraba a su hermana gemela seriamente y sin un dejo de arrepentimiento.

-Creo que me pasé, pero así me tomaran en serio. No sabes desde cuando tenias ganas de hacer esto contigo-le dijo Naruto satisfecho con su pequeña venganza.

De repente, Hinata salió del portal del Kamui Byakugan y se fijó en el estado de Naruko, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-No te resististe en aplicarle el Tsukuyomi, ¿verdad?-cuestionó Hinata con la ceja alzada.

-Bruja-respondió Naruto.

-Sabía que lo harías. Voy a curarla antes de que vaya a sufrir una convulsión-suspiró Hinata.

Hinata le aplicó chakra curativo al cerebro de Naruko por unos minutos ya que se había entrenado con el Tenseigan para destruir los efectos colaterales del Tsukuyomi.

-Listo, no despertará en una semana aunque si lo hará con mucho miedo-le dio a saber su novia.

-Me gustaría ver su reacción de como lo hace pero debemos irnos. Hay mucho que hacer-.

-Sí, Naruto-.

-¿Vamos en mi Kamui o en el tuyo?-preguntó Hinata.

-En el tuyo, ya que he usado mucho mi portal-eligió Hinata.

-Sujétate, cariño-.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron en un vórtice hacia su escondite ubicado muy lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja.


	3. Chapter 3

Renegados  
Capítulo 3 LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LOS ACTOS Y LA REUNIÓN DE LOS PARIAS RENEGADOS

Basarark Uzumaki: Espero que me salga porque aún no domino este estilo de historias.

Pegasister Geishiken: Gracias por todo y espero seguirte inspirando.

Ceci: Esta historia será de grandes sorpresas.

Jonathan486: Naruto llevó a un nuevo nivel el hacer la vida imposible a un hermano menor.

Zafir09: Lo que tú dices ocurrirá hasta el final.

Hola: Espero que te guste.

Pegasister Geishiken: El pasado de Hinata y Naruto es muy largo. Lo describiré con calma.

alejandro1295: No es un hueco, es un boquete que dejé.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias por leer esto.

Baltazar94: Naruhina forever.

alexzero: La huida de Naruto le destapó la venda de sus ojos.

Manga lover 1: Soy mexicano, conozco bien la Familia P. Luche. Aunque el fic de Serpiente Obsidiana es mi inspiración, he leído Naruhina vengativo en inglés que tomaré como base.

spark297: Aquí tienes.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Aún tengo mucho que explicar con lo que les pasó a ambos niños.

: Naruto está más loco que otra cosa. Tiene la mezcla perfecta entre la Voluntad de Fuego y la Maldición de Odio.

Los dos pequeños renegados aparecieron en el Kamui de Naruto en una isla rodeada de remolinos en la extinta Aldea Oculta del Remolino.

-Es bueno volver a nuestro hogar-declaró Hinata estirándose exhausta.

-Espero que no se arme un show cuando Naruko despierte-sonrió malvadamente Naruto.

-Fue muy malvado lo que le hiciste a Naruko, haber si se le quita lo presumida con esa mentira piadosa-sonrió con diversión Hinata.

-Me moría de la risa con la cara de terror que puso Naruko en el Tsukuyomi-se rió Naruto con algo de descaro.

-Nadie más que nosotros sabe resistir tres días en el Tsukuyomi y revertirlo-declaró Hinata sentándose en un sofá fino.

-¿Quieres que te masajee la espalda?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Te tomo la palabra, mi emperador-aceptó Hinata.

Hinata se quitó la blusa y sus vendas dejando su parte superior desnuda para la vista de Naruto.

-¿Quién diría que las Hyuga son tan hermosas y sexys? Por eso no dejan que se casen con cualquiera-sonrió perversamente Naruto.

Naruto masajeaba con mucha devoción a su Princesa Byakugan. Hinata le había enseñado donde eran sus puntos de relajación y sentía rico.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Naruto seductoramente.

-Siempre me haces sentir mejor, mi amor-suspiró con placer la Hyuga.

-Oficialmente nos volvimos unos pervertidos, no debimos juntarnos con Fu-manifestó Naruto con recuerdos poco sanos.

-No entiendo porque su fascinación por mis pechos-murmuró Hinata.

-Yo también estoy fascinado, solecito-le declaró Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto, ahora que los demás no están podemos tomar un baño sin que nadie nos interrumpa-propuso Hinata volteándose y tomando la cara de su novio con sus manos.

-Desde que entraste a la adolescencia te has vuelto una chica muy curiosa-sonrió con malicia Naruto.

-Nos hemos bañado juntos desde que nos fuimos de la aldea, nos hemos visto desnudos siempre-sonrió perversamente Hinata.

-Pero apenas hace un año empezamos a sucumbir a nuestros instintos por nuestras hormonas. No debimos oír los consejos de nuestro padrino Killer Bee-suspiró Naruto.

-Es mejor padrino que Jiraiya, al menos nos enseñó a rapear y es mejor modelo paternal que nadie en este mundo-opinó Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata tomaban uno de sus clásicos baños en su tina personal. Desde la salida en la aldea, el par de renegados se vieron a la necesidad de desechar su pudor y se acostumbraron a verse desnudos sin malicia, pero eso cambió a los 12 años.

-Hinata, tus pechos flotan-señaló Naruto.

-Rubio perverso, siempre te la pasas viendo mis senos-dijo sin pena Hinata.

-Tú me provocas, soy un adolescente y verte desnuda me genera sensaciones que apenas conozco-le dio como excusa Naruto.

-¿Cómo qué, erecciones y ganas de aparearte conmigo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Vaya que sí-aceptó Naruto sonriendo.

-No puedes aparearte conmigo todavía, mi cuerpo aún es poco adecuado-le recordó Hinata.

-No me sigas torturando con tus encantos o no recordaré que apenas tenemos 12 años-le advirtió Naruto.

-Párate, Naruto-le ordenó Hinata.

-No, en este momento tengo una erección terrible-le advirtió el rubio.

-Eso es lo que quiero solucionar-solo mencionó Hinata.

Naruto se paró y Hinata contempló una erección por primera vez en su vida. Tomó el miembro de Naruto y empezó a aplicarle sexo oral.

-H-Hinata-.

Hinata hacía de todo con Naruto y sin un clan o familia que los criara o los mandara, no tenían tantos valores arraigados o protocolos que cumplir, como por ejemplo ser un par de adolescentes pervertidos con una vida sexual iniciando.

-H-Hinata, eres buena-gimió Naruto.

La Hyuga sabía demasiado sobre el cuerpo humano y tenía idea de como excitar a cualquier hombre, pero solo lo practicaría con su amado.

-"Tan duro, palpitante y grande"-pensó Hinata mientras veía al Uzumaki a los ojos.

-Mierda, no puedo más-habló Naruto en su límite.

Naruto se vino con mucha intensidad en la boca de Hinata y se quedó respirando con dificultad.

-Naruto, tuviste tu primer orgasmo en mi boca-celebró la Hyuga.

-Ahora te toca a tí, no quiero que Fu haga algo contigo y me robe tu primer orgasmo-le pidió Naruto.

-Solo porque quiero sentir lo mismo que tú-aceptó Hinata.

La chica se paró y dejó ver su intimidad frente a los ojos de Naruto. El Uzumaki fue instruido por Hinata en el estudio del cuerpo humano y ahora pondría en práctica sus conocimientos.

-¡NARUTO, USA TU LENGUA MÁS RÁPIDO!-.

Ambos descubrieron que Hinata era una mujer intensa y apasionada a la hora de las relaciones sexuales.

-¡AAAAH, ERES BUENO, MUY BUENO!-gimió Hinata con gran excitación.

La chica se estimulaba los senos para más placer y sentía su clítoris ser devorado por el perverso Uzumaki .

-¡NARUTO, ME VENGO!-.

Hinata se arqueó y sintió su cuerpo contraerse con una gran liberación de tensión.

-Aaaah-solo gimió Hinata liberada.

-Ahora Fu no podrá hacerte cosas pervertidas y robarme tu primer orgasmo-declaró Naruto.

-¿Yo creía que Fu está atraída a tí?-mencionó Hinata.

-Ahora que lo pienso, casi me hace tener mi primer orgasmo cuando me manoseó la otra vez-recordó Naruto.

-Es que la pobre no tiene un compañero a quien pervertir-sonrió Hinata por lo que sabía.

-Por eso voy a reclutar a Gaara, es todo un campo virgen para Fu-explicó Naruto a su novia.

-Fu no se va a dar abasto con Gaara-sonrió Hinata imaginándose la manera en que Fu pervertiría al pelirrojo.

Después de tomar su baño, los dos se cambiaron y veían un mapa del Mundo Shinobi.

-Muy pronto la Aldea del Remolino será el imperio central de todo el mundo y los marginados son los que mandarán-declaró Naruto.

-Aún tenemos a tres marginados más que deben de entrar en el plan-le recordó Hinata.

-Todo a su tiempo, la Aldea de la Roca es muy peligrosa y entraremos con mucho sigilo. Aunque reniegue de mi familia, sigo siendo el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y me querrán muerto-mencionó Naruto.

-Sabes que no solo vinimos por los jinchurikis, nos interesamos también en los secretos del Elemento Polvo y la sangre de un usuario del Elemento Explosivo y del Elemento Lava-.

-La versión de ceniza de la nieta del Tsuchikage es algo que me interesa-informó Naruto.

-¿Cuando planeas reanimar el cuerpo de Haku y Zabuza? A Mei no le gustó enterarse de que se sacrificaron por el País de las Olas-comentó Hinata preocupada.

-No es tan simple, el ADN de Haku es oro y aún estoy experimentando con sus células para resistir las más bajas temperaturas-le aclaró Naruto.

-Necesito verlo, soy buena con ello-le pidió Hinata.

-Eso te iba a decir, necesito tu ayuda con el resto de las células que hemos recolectado-aceptó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata iban a un laboratorio escondido en el fondo de su casa. Conseguirlo no fue tarea sencilla porque necesitaban fondos, pero no era demasiado problema porque habían conseguido riquezas a lo largo de estos años.

-Veamos, ya usamos las células de Chino Chinoike, Fushin, Kimimaro Kaguya, Madara Uchiha, Pakura, Mei Terumi y Toneri Ôtsutsuki en nosotros-enlistó Naruto.

-No me siento muy bien con lo de Toneri aún-mencionó Hinata.

-Ya no había nada que hacer por él-mencionó Naruto sintiendo tristeza por el Ôtsutsuki.

-Lo sé-suspiró Hinata.

Naruto quiso cambiar el tema de Toneri porque era muy triste para ambos, pero sabían que él se hallaba con su familia ahora.

-Cambiando el tema, aún nos faltan las células de Hashirama. Necesito fortalecer mi Elemento Madera de Ashura con las células que posee ese ANBU y las del tuerto insoportable de Danzô Shimura-puso en la lista Naruto.

-No te olvides de que nos falta analizar las células del Elemento Cristal que conseguimos con la serpiente pedófila-declaró Hinata.

-Aún nos falta conseguir como desencriptar el Elemento Acero, Velocidad y Oscuro que le robamos a ese miserable que trató de usar ese Jutsu Quimera-mencionó Naruto en la lista.

-Las células de Karin Uzumaki, Jugo y Suigetsu también están en proceso de verificación-anotó Hinata.

-Las células de Gaara y Rasa se integraron en el estudio. El Elemento Magnético y la capacidad innata de generar sellos es realmente interesante-integró Naruto al estudio.

-Falta ver lo que le sacamos a Kabuto cuando anduvimos de incógnito en la Aldea del Sonido-anotó en la lista Naruto.

-Nos falta explorar donde se halla la Cueva Ryuchi y el Bosque Shikkotsu para mejorar el Modo Sabio. No deseo quedarme con las habilidades de los sapos-afirmó Hinata.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, además Jugo necesita controlar su temperamento. El sello que expulsa la energía natural que absorbe es un gran obstáculo-anotó Naruto.

-Nos falta verificar los secretos del Rayo Negro y robar la sangre de un usuario del Elemento Relámpago en la aldea de la Nube-dijo con un extraño interés Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿piensas vengarte de la Aldea de la Nube también?-preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Solo de su Raikage porque él cree que los jinchurikis no tienen derecho de expresar su libertad-mencionó Hinata con molestia.

-A Bee no les gustará-mencionó Naruto.

-Oye, amo su rap y no me gusta como lo trataba de mal. Quiero darle una lección de humildad-declaró con decisión la Hyuga.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿cómo vas con el sello de Mito Uzumaki?-preguntó Naruto.

-Casi estoy a punto de conseguirlo, Yami está haciendo un buen trabajo desviando mi chakra justo en mi frente-explicó Hinata.

-Kurama está haciendo lo mismo, ambos tendremos el Sello de Fuerza de un Millar de Centenares en unos dos meses más-cálculo Naruto.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿mejoraste la Espada Decapitadora?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Agregué el Elemento Hielo de Haku para aumentar su poder ofensivo-dijo orgulloso el rubio.

-Sugiero que dejemos clones de sombra para avanzar con más prisa los proyectos. El tiempo es oro y quiero más poder para nuestros objetivos-sugirió Hinata.

-No seas impaciente mi emperatriz, tendrás tus poderes cuando estén listos-le dijo con un amor enfermo a su niña especial.

Naruto y Hinata habían desarrollado un hambre de poder similar al de Danzô Shimura, pero ellos no iban por solo la gloria de una aldea sino por el mundo entero.

-Hinata, ¿has jugado con venenos de nuevo?-preguntó Naruto por curiosidad.

-La Niebla tiene los mejores venenos del mundo junto a la Aldea de la Arena. Pensar que sufrimos noches adaptándonos a cada efecto letal de cada sustancias-mencionó Hinata con cara traviesa.

-No tuvimos de otra, Orochimaru y Sasori usan venenos y ahora podemos resistirlos-analizó Naruto.

La sangre de ambos niños tenían ahora defensas tan poderosas que eran incapaces de enfermarse. Orochimaru estaba tan obsesionado con la inmortalidad que encontró la cura a todas las enfermedades del mundo y el par de chicos se llevaron toda la información para replicarla.

-Hinata, es hora de descansar. Mañana nos iremos de exploración a la Aldea de las Aguas Termales-declaró Naruto.

-Ahí no hay técnicas-mencionó Hinata extrañada.

-No, será para hacer negocios. Quiero invertir allí y será un buen lugar para ir de vacaciones alguna vez-sonrió Naruto.

-Después tenemos que ir a la Aldea de la Roca, el resto nos buscará en el punto donde acordamos-aclaró Hinata.

Una semana mas tarde en la Aldea de la Hoja, Minato y Kushina estaban con su hija en el hospital. Creían que Naruko se había desmayado por el agotamiento de chakra, pero lo que les esperaba los llenó de pánico.  
Sorpresivamente, Naruko despertó de los efectos del Tsukuyomi de su hermano y gritó con terror:

-¡NARUTO! ¡NO DESTRUYAS NUESTRO HOGAR POR FAVOR!-gritó muy asustada la pelirroja menor.

-¡NARUKO, CALMA, FUE UNA PESADILLA!-tranquilizó su padre.

Naruko respiraba frenéticamente y se veía muy pálida y aterrada por las ilusiones que tuvo que sufrir.

-¿Naruto? No lo hemos visto desde que se fue de casa- dijo Kushina muy interesada y sorprendida por la mención de su hijo perdido.

Naruko se tranquilizó al ver que su hermano solo la metió en un potente Genjutsu y contó lo que había pasado.

-Mi hermano estuvo acá y no está para nada feliz. Me colocó en un Genjutsu muy potente y no pude salir de él. Era demasiado para mi y...sus ojos...eran horribles-contó Naruko con mucho miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres mi amor?-preguntó Minato muy preocupado por su hija.

-Eran púrpura con ondas y seis tomoes como el Sharingan de Sasuke-explicó la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Rinnegan? Se supone que es un mito-dijo Kushina.

-Ay no, que hemos hecho-dijo Minato arrepentido de sus errores.

-Naruto estaba demasiado cambiado. Me dijo que volvería algún día pero no será en son de paz y que vieran lo que su favoritismo provocó-dijo en pocas palabras la Uzumaki menor con miedo de lo que su propio hermano les iba a hacer.

Minato y Kushina se acongojaron de ver lo que habían provocado en el hijo que descuidaron.

-Esto es mi culpa. Debí haberlo amado como lo hice con Naruko y ahora es un ninja renegado-lloraba intensamente la Uzumaki mayor de la culpa.

-Todos la tuvimos. No es solo tuya-intentó tranquilizar a su esposa el Hokage.

-Algún día voy a traer de vuelta para que podamos ser una familia y tratarlo como debía ser-dijo Naruko decidida.

-Todos lo haremos-declaró su padre.

La familia Uzumaki recordaba que, después de que Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron, se fracturó la relación entre los tres por la culpa y la frustración de haber hecho eso a su hijo.

Flashback

Han pasado varios dias después de que Naruto y Hinata partieron de la aldea y nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.  
Kushina limpiaba la habitación de Naruko, quien estaba en la Academia, y después de salir pasó por la de Naruto, a quién no había visto en mucho tiempo.  
La Uzumaki vio que la habitación no estaba desordenada, aunque faltaban varias cosas. Eso empezó a preocuparla y observó una carta que su hijo había dejado allí.  
Al leerla sintió que el mundo se le vino encima y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Para mi "familia":  
Si ven esta carta significa que por una vez en mi vida has pasado a mi cuarto a ver como me encuentro, pero ya es demasiado tarde para hallarme allí.

Me rindo con tratar de llamar su atención como yo tanto lo deseé y estoy muy cansado de no haber llenado sus expectativas, de no ser Naruko para ser un digno hijo para ustedes.

Yo traté como nunca supieron de ser agradable, llamar su atención, incluso yo antes tenía el sueño de ser Hokage como papá, para que se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Pero me arrebataron mi única esperanza de ser amado por ustedes cuando decidieron apoyar a mi hermana de forma incondicional como siempre lo han hecho con ella.

Así que mejor me iré de la Aldea de la Hoja que solo me ha traído sufrimiento y desgracia a mi vida. Quiero tener un lugar al que verdaderamente pueda llamar un hogar.

No me iré solo, me acompaña la única chica a la que puedo llamar mi familia. Sé que soy un niño, pero estoy seguro que con ella formaré la familia que yo siempre he deseado y anhelado con todas mis fuerzas en un lugar donde no me conozcan y vivamos en paz de ustedes. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, una niña igual de despreciada y humillada por su familia como yo y la que derrotó a Naruko. No queremos más malos tratos por parte de todos así que les digo adiós para siempre.

No tengo idea si algún día volveré a verlos, pero si tratan de llevarme a la fuerza o lastiman a mi única familiar no responderé y no habrá lugar en la Tierra para ustedes donde puedan esconderse de mí. A partir de este momento reniego de ustedes como mis padres y de Naruko como mi hermana y déjenme decirlos que LOS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA.

Con esto me despido de ustedes. Sean felices, al cabo que no me han necesitado jamás para hacerlo.

Atentamente  
Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo despechado del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó Kushina descubriendo de que había cometido un daño irreparable a su propia sangre.

Kushina corría a toda prisa hacía la oficina de su esposo. Al llegar vio a la pelirroja en lágrimas y muy pálida lo cual era demasiado raro.

-Kushina, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Minato muy preocupado.

Kushina no respondió y le entregó a Minato la carta. Al leerla él estaba destrozado por lo que había hecho.

-¡NOOOOO, NO PUEDE PASAR ESTO!-exclamó Minato muy desesperado y fuera de sí al ver su terrible error.

Minato reunió frenéticamente a los ANBUs y dijo que buscaran a Naruto y Hinata en toda la aldea. Fallaron estrepitosamente en encontrarlos, por lo que si habían desaparecido.  
A Hiashi Hyuga se le informó que su hija había desaparecido junto al hijo del Cuarto Hokage, lo cual lo destrozó. Buscaron por todos lados hasta que su hija menor Hanabi, quien también quiso ayudar al enterarse, venía hecha un mar de lágrimas al leer una carta que ella dejó en su habitación.  
Hiashi se estremecía más y sentía la amargura de las palabras de Hinata hacia el clan y su situación actual, sintiéndose culpable de que él propició la deserción de su hija.

Al "honorable" Clan Hyuga:

Si leen esto ya no me encuentro en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Como una miembro de este clan me siento decepcionada de la mentalidad cerrada y superior que nos han llevado a nuestra decadencia.

Esta familia me ha llevado al ostracismo a no cumplir con sus expectativas, lo cual casi me lleva a creer que soy una cosa innecesaria en este mundo y estuve a punto de recurrir al suicidio de no ser por mi amado amigo Naruto Uzumaki, otra víctima de la mentalidad favoritista hacia una hija con talento y dejando a un lado a su otro hijo que también merecía ser amado, pero se lo negaron tantas veces.

Ambos estamos de acuerdo en una cosa y es que estamos hartos de esta injusta situación y es mejor alejarnos de todo esto.

Quiero formar una verdadera família a lado de la única persona que me entiende en este mundo.

Esta es mi despedida oficial, se que lo leerás padre asi que si en tu corazón existió alguna vez un poco de consideración conmigo dile a Hanabi y Neji que, aunque me odien, yo siempre los amaré.

Adiós para siempre.  
Hinata la hija deshonrada y desheredada del líder del Clan Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga.

Aunque se pidió discreción en el tema lo cierto es que Iruka, los compañeros de clase de Naruto y Hinata y los de Ramen Ichiraku lo notaron y por venganza hacia los que los trataron mal esparcieron la noticia dándose a conocer todo.  
Los rumores sobre la actitud de la familia Uzumaki y el clan Hyuga se esparcieron por toda la aldea. Ahora los aldeanos miraban con mala cara a la familia Uzumaki ya que ellos debían ser una familia modelo al ser la que gobernaba a la aldea y el prestigio del Clan Hyuga se vino abajo al filtrarse el maltrato de la pequeña Hinata.  
El pequeño Sasuke oía lo que pasó y se asombró de que dos personas también sufrieron y recordaban que habían tratado de ganarse su amistad, pero su ira al perder a su familia lo cegó. Lo que no sabía es que el destino cruzaría sus caminos más tarde.  
Los nombres Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga se habían convertido en un tema de conversación de todos los habitantes de la aldea. Sin que los pequeños fugitivos se diesen cuenta, su acción causó un gran temor con los líderes de los clanes porque podría causar que sus hijos se escaparan de casa y procuraron darles el amor que necesitaban.  
El nombre Hinata Hyuga había causado impacto en el clan Hyuga todos estos años. El prestigio que tenían bajó a los suelos ya que eran conocidos ahora por maltratar a sus niños. Eso provocó que el Consejo del clan citara a una reunión.

-No podemos seguir asi Hiashi, tu hija ha provocado demasiados problemas. Hay que encontrarla para que los aldeanos dejen de hablar mal de nosotros-exigió uno de los ancianos.

-No hemos podido hallarla, pareciera que se la tragó la tierra-le respondió Hiashi.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que una simple niña malcriada nos haya perjudicado tanto-se quejó el abuelo de Hinata.

-Nosotros lo provocamos padre. Les permito recordarles que si Hinata vuelve no debemos hacer algo malo al respecto o sino podríamos ser multados. El Cuarto Hokage me ha vigilado desde que supo que su hijo denunció el maltrato a ella y si llegáramos a hacerle algo a mi hija, podría ocurrir en el peor de los casos otra masacre similar a la de los Uchiha-.

Todos la reunidos tuvieron un estremecimiento ante la situación hipotética.

-No lo diré más, en el caso de que Hinata Hyuga vuelva al pueblo se le recibirá de brazos abiertos y quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima será sentenciado a muerte-amenazó Hiashi sin que nadie cambiara su decisión.

Los ancianos del Clan Hyuga tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con lo dictado por Hiashi ante la desesperada situación.  
Hiashi se retiraba a su habitación y veía una foto de su esposa fallecida hace unos años, junto a su pequeña Hinata.

-Hana, lo siento tanto. Te fallé y nuestra hija ahora está desaparecida ahora-se lamentó Hiashi.

Hanabi veía con tristeza a su padre porque estaba muy arrepentido de que orilló a su hermana a irse para no seguir soportando el maltrato de su propia familia.  
Por su parte, Neji estaba en tremendo shock porque su prima odiada se fue lejos y le dejó una carta amenazante dirigida a él antes de irse.

Primo Neji:

Si vuelvo a verte un día, te devolveré cada golpe que me has dado y te quitaré esa venda que tienes en los ojos. Si me entero de que tratas de desquitarte con Hanabi, no tendrás perdón y te mato.

Te prometo que tendrás tu venganza solo conmigo, así que no metas a nadie más en tus asuntos.

Te quiere.  
Tu prima Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Lady Hinata?-se preguntó con algo de enojo Nej.

Lo que no se imaginaba Neji es que le patearían el trasero unos años más tarde por andar jugando con fuego.

Flashback fin

Al mismo tiempo que Naruko despertaba, los dos renegados famosos ahora esperaban al resto del grupo.

-¿Naruto, no has sabido algo de Chino?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No por el momento-mencionó Naruto.

-Necesito entrenamiento con el Ketsuryugan que mi Byakugan absorbió de sus células-informó Hinata.

-Dijo que ahora entrenaba a un miembro perdido de su clan. Creo que se llamaba Ranmaru-contó Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿crees que haya sido buena idea invertir en el Pais de la Aguas Termales?-preguntó Hinata con duda.

-Sí, el lugar es un importante lugar turístico y tendremos baños gratis y hospedaje de lujo de por vida-sonrió Naruto.

-Pobres ilusos, no saben que seremos dentro de poco inmortales-rió Hinata con algo de diversión.

Naruto y Hinata sintieron varias presencias en el lugar y se prepararon para recibirlos. Al sitio arribaron una rubia nombrada Yugito Nii, un castaño con aspecto infantil llamado Yagura, un muchacho pelinegro con cabello largo y una especia de yukata que tenía el nombre de Utakata, una morena peliverde pervertida con el nombre de Fu y un moreno musculoso, rubio y alto denominado Killer Bee.

-Hola chicos, volvieron de su misión-saludó Hinata amablemente.

-Claro que si, ojos raros-respondió Bee en tono de confianza

-Hola linda-saludo Fu animada.

-Gusto en verte, chica insecto-devolvió el saludo Hinata.

-Estoy cansada de escuchar los raps de Bee sensei-dijo algo fastidiada Yugito Nii.

-¿Lograste reclutar por fin a Uno?-preguntó Yagura.

-No, no es el momento Cuarto Mizukage-respondió Naruto con respeto.

-No quiero que me nombres así, ya no me merezco el titulo después de lo que hice-declaró Yagura.

-No te preocupes Yagura, no fue su culpa, fue ese Uchiha que te manipuló-le recordó Hinata.

-Isobu estaba debilitado en ese momento y fue suprimido en el momento en que el otro Uchiha me lanzó el Amaterasu, cuando lo vea lo voy a hacer pedazos-juró con ira el Cuarto Mizukage.

-Aún no somos suficientes para luchar contra Akatsuki, debemos reclutar a 1, 4 y 5 Colas y entrenarlos para que sean jinchurikis completos-mencionó Utakata.

-Por cierto, ¿pasaste por Hotaru para que vaya a vivir a la Aldea del Remolino?-preguntó Naruto.

-Aún no, ¿los títeres de ese tal Toneri ya repararon toda la aldea?-cuestionó el jinchuriki del Seis Colas.

-Así es, dentro de poco la aldea del Remolino recuperará su bonito esplendor-asintió Hinata.

Los títeres del fallecido Toneri ahora pertenecían a Hinata y en su programación estaba saber construir grandes casas como en la Luna.

-Los 10 jinchurikis completos más el Rinnegan y Tenseigan reunidos en un grupo de renegados, ¿quién diría que esto llegara a ocurrir?-comentó Utakata.

-Encontrar a la Sanguijuela de las Cero Colas fue una gran sorpresa. Mi chakra puro es el mejor para suprimir el malvado chakra de Yami-declaró Hinata con el sello de los Ocho Trigramas en su estómago.

-"Dejame recordarte que tu corazón no tiende a darle importancia al odio, no tengo tanto poder en tu mente"-le recordó Yami a la Hyuga.

-"Yami, no quiero seas tan quejumbroso. Si nos volvimos amigos no deberías reclamarme tantas cosas"-le recordó Hinata.

-¿Hinata, Yami te sigue hablando en tu cabeza?-preguntó Naruto.

-Solo quiere salir a respirar aire fresco-explicó Hinata.

Un pequeño humo salió en el hombro de Hinata y una pequeña sanguijuela apareció en el cuello de la chica.

-Niña, tu interior huele a roles de canela. Cambia tu dieta o me vas a torturar-se quejó la Bestia con Cola.

-Hinata, ¿cómo liberaste a Yami de tu interior sin morir?-preguntó Killer Bee interesado.

-Fácil, Naruto reconfiguró el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas y puedo liberar permanentemente a una Bestia con Cola-explicó Hinata.

Kurama en versión chibi apareció en una pequeña cortina de humo y se montó en el hombro de Naruto.

-Aire fresco por fin-dijo aliviado Kurama.

Las Bestias con Cola de los demás jinchurikis estaban dándoles dolores de cabeza a sus usuarios.

-¡LIBÉRAME, NARUTO!-exclamó Gyuki.

-¡QUIERO SER LIBRE!-habló con ansias Matatabi.

-Naruto, Choimei me está insistiendo en que lo liberes-mencionó Fu con jaqueca.

Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor en su nuca y reconfiguró el sello de sus amigos para que las Bestias con Cola aparecieran como cachorros en los hombros de sus amos.

-¡NYAAA, AL FIN!-suspiró Matatabi jugando en el bosque.

-¡KATSUYU, MI AMOR! ¡AHÍ TE VOY PRONTO!-prometió Saiken con decisión.

Naruto y Hinata sabían quien era Katsuyu y se acercaron a la babosa.

-Un momento, ¿vives en el Bosque Shikkotsu?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Soy una babosa, por eso tengo entrada libre al lugar-explicó el Seis Colas.

-¿Podrías guiarnos más tarde para hallarlo? Lo necesitamos en serio-pidió amablemente Hinata.

-Solo porque me han liberado, Princesa Byakugan-aceptó la babosa.

-Bueno, hora de irnos a la Aldea de la Roca-ordenó Naruto.

-Cuando mi Bro se entere de que estoy en este grupo me matará sin remedio-dijo Killer Bee conociendo a A.

-Todos estaremos en el ojo del huracán pero no me importa-le respondió Hinata.

-Yo no tengo nada más que vivir para pagar por mis errores-declaró Yakura con Isobu en su hombro.

-Esta es mi familia ahora, no tengo miedo de nada con ustedes-sonrió Fu segura.

-¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente plan en la Aldea de la Roca?-.

-Nuestro destino son las afueras de la Aldea de la Roca a recluta Colas. Todos iremos ya que esto requiere del grupo entero-explicó Naruto.

-De acuerdo 9-aceptaron todos los jinchurikis.


	4. Chapter 4

Renegados  
Capítulo 4 EL VIAJE DE LOS PEQUEÑOS RENEGADOS

Basarark Uzumaki: Haré lo mejor que pueda.

alexzero: Su sufrimiento apenas empieza.

Pegasister Geishiken: No recuerdo bien el nombre porque hace demasiado que lo leí. Voy a buscarlo la próxima vez que pueda.

Manga lover 1: Espero ir mejorando. No haré a un Naruto tan malo, solo es agresivo con los que lo han amenazado a él o los que quiere.

OTAKUFire: No tengo idea de con quien emparejar a Gaara, son las opciones más atractivas y podrían ser ambas sin antes pelear por su corazón. Kurotsuchi es una de las tantas enemigas que tendrá por su lealtad a la Roca y le robaran su versión del Elemento Lava ya que es distinto al de Mei y Son Goku de las Cuatro Colas. Si se toparon con Orochi hace tiempo y se robaron su investigación.

Zafir09: Aún debo poner a Naruko y su cambio de personalidad porque se siente demasiado culpable de la condición de su hermano. Saiken es macho y Kokuo es hembra.

DAAMHarlock: Aún voy a dar flashback de la infancia dentro de Konoha porque hubo una persona que alentó a Naruto y propició su deserción indirectamente.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Espero que te agrade.

spark297: Hackers de genes.

CCSakuraforever: Tienen una agenda apretada.

: Escuadrón jinchuriki al ataque.

Los jinchurikis renegados descansaban en una cueva para recuperar energías. Hinata estaba rodeada en los brazos de Naruto y Fu resopló burlonamente.

-Oigan, desde que los conozco andan así. No se despegan en ningún momento-opinó Fu.

-Bueno, es que mi Naruto es muy cálido-le respondió Hinata segura.

-"¿Qué se sentirá tener novio?"-se preguntó Yugito.

-Yo sigo sin cumplir mi máximo sueño-se quejó Bee.

-No dude que se conseguirá a la mujer madura de grandes pechos que usted desea-aseguró Naruto.

-La única que se me viene a la mente es mi mamá fallecida-mencionó Hinata.

-Siga buscando señor Bee-le sugirió Fu.

-¿Qué tal Hotaru?-preguntó Yagura a Utakata.

-Bien, cuando regresemos nos mudaremos a la Aldea del Remolino-contestó Utakata.

Los jinchurikis se llegaban bien y se consideraban una familia algo disfuncional, pero unida.

-Hoy se cumple 3 años de irnos de la Aldea de la Hoja, Hinata-recordó Naruto con algo de nostalgia.

-Sí, fue horrible al principio-sonrió Hinata viendo la fogata.

Los eventos que siguieron a la fuga de los niños fueron muy variados y arriesgados, pero los llevó ser como ahora eran.

Flashback

Naruto y Hinata llevaban muchos días de irse de la Aldea de la Hoja. Ambos tenían habilidades naturales de sigilo y evasión por lo que los ANBUs del Cuarto Hokage no fueron capaz de hallarlos. Además, Naruto fue muy astuto en irse en época de lluvia para que sus aromas y huellas no fueran detectados tan fácilmente.  
No tenían como conseguir comida, aunque la naturaleza les proveía y tuvieron que cazar para sobrevivir en muchas ocasiones.  
Sabían que no podían estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar o serían descubiertos así que se iban a toda prisa.  
Un día, una torrencial lluvia los atrapó y se refugiaron en una cueva cercana donde no se veía muy bien.

-Naruto, tengo frío-titiritaba Hinata.

Naruto le dio su calor y Hinata recuperaba su calor corporal. La lluvia no les había dejado suficiente tiempo para hacer una fogata.

-Desearía tener madera para prender una bola de fuego-se quejó Naruto.

-¿No dijiste que podías hacer madera con una técnica que le copiaste a un ANBU?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Ups, no me acordaba-.

Naruto hizo unos sellos y sorprendentemente podía replicar sin motivo el Kekkei Genkai de Hashirama Senju, aunque a una escala muy débil.

-Naruto, hiciste aparecer un tronquito-felicitó Hinata.

Naruto estaba un poco cansado porque su chakra fue bastante drenado con esa técnica. Había leído que ese jutsu era genético y no entendía como rayos lo había replicado.

-Haz una bola de fuego, Naruto-le recordó Hinata.

-Ya voy-aceptó el rubio.

Después de encender la fogata, Naruto meditaba para hallar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Su Sharingan y el Elemento Madera no deberían de poseerlos sin una razón específica.

-Elemento Madera, la técnica que construyó los bosques del País del Fuego-repitió Hinata lo que aprendió en la Academia.

-Sharingan y Elemento Madera. Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, no tiene sentido-declaró Naruto con duda.

-Ni yo entiendo-mencionó con un risita Hinata.

Ambos niños siempre dormían abrazados porque se sentían protegidos y calientitos. Era mucho mejor dormir en una cueva con el amor de alguien a una cama cómoda, pero en una casa con malos sentimientos.  
Naruto sentía unas cosas extrañas relacionadas con el Elemento Madera que misteriosamente poseía. La naturaleza estaba de su lado y sus habilidades de sensor aumentaron estratosféricamente. Los árboles le llamaban para ser de uso como alimentos, combustible o lo que el usuario deseaba.

-Naruto, ¿sientes que los arboles te hablan?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Sí, es muy extraño-admitió Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Es como si los árboles estuvieran ligados a mí-contó Naruto.

-Que bonito, me gustaría saber como estar unido a la madre naturaleza-deseó con mucho anhelo Hinata.

Los niños llegaron a su primer destino y se trataba del Pueblo Tanzaku. Era un buen lugar para el comercio y el turismo brillaba a flor de piel.

-Que lugar tan bonito-dijo maravillada Hinata.

La naturaleza avisaba a Naruto que estaban en un serio peligro y jaló a Hinata a un callejón.

-Naruto, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Hinata confusa.

-Mi padrino está aquí-señaló Naruto serio.

Naruto vio a Jiraiya el Sanin Sapo, quien había sido encargado de traer de vuelta a los dos infantes prófugos.

-Maldito padrino, ahora si se digna en ponerme atención-se quejó Naruto.

-¿Cómo le haremos para evadirlo?-preguntó Hinata con miedo.

Naruto volteaba a ver el lugar y miró que había una especie de prostíbulo. El niño sabía que era arriesgado, pero no tenían opción.

-Por aquí Hinata-.

El pequeño rubio jaló a la peliazul al lugar y se colaron en el sitio. Vieron como varias bailarinas exóticas estaban bailando desnudas y los niños estaban rojos de la impresión.

-No quiero ver-se tapó los ojos Hinata.

-No veas, pero toma mi mano-le pidió Naruto.

Nadie notó que los dos niños estaban allí y se fueron a un lugar más silencioso. Naruto y Hinata escucharon ruidos de una mujer gritando de dolor.

-¡PERRA, SI NO DESEAS MORIR DEBES PAGARME CON TU CUERPO!-se escuchó una amenaza.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio que una mujer estaba a punto de ser violada por el dueño del burdel.

-Naruto, debemos hacer algo-pidió Hinata desesperada.

-Hinata, fuimos tres años a la Academia y ahora nos graduáremos como ninjas independientes-sonrió Naruto.

Los niños se colaron en la habitación y se veía que el proxeneta desnudaba con lujo de violencia a una de las prostitutas.

-Ahora prepárate-sonrió con maldad el hombre.

Los niños se abalanzaron y Naruto estampó su técnica mejorada.

-¡CINCO PUNTOS RASENGAN!-.

El hombre sintió la enorme presión de la técnica y salió volando al sitio quedando malherido. Hinata le remató con un golpe al corazón matándolo instantáneamente.  
La Hyuga estaba paralizada por su primera muerte y muy pálida porque una vida fue arrebatada por sus manos.

-¿Qué hice?-susurró con miedo Hinata.

La mujer en problemas llamada Kanna abrazó a ambos repentinamente y los niños salieron de su estupor.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-les dijo en llanto la mujer.

Hinata vio que le había hecho un enorme favor a este mundo matando a ese hombre y sonrió al ver que liberó de sus cadenas a una mujer.  
Una hora más tarde, las prostitutas vieron que el proxeneta había muerto y era por obra de Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Son ninjas?-preguntó una de las chicas.

-No, somos fugitivos-respondió Naruto.

Las mujeres pensaron que Naruto se veía demasiado tierno y sería un galán de adulto.

-¿Podemos estar unos días? Un hombre de cabello blanco nos busca para llevarnos a casa y no queremos regresar. Allá nos tratan mal-les pidió Hinata con ojos de borrego.

La mirada de cachorro triste de la pequeña surtió efecto y las prostitutas aceptaron que se hospedaran unos días en una habitación de lujo. Las chicas los atendían como reyes al haberlas liberado de su yugo y despistaron a Jiraiya mintiéndoles sobre su ubicación.  
Unos días después, los niños tenían que irse del lugar porque no estaban a salvo del Hokage.

-¿Van a cerrar el lugar?-preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Nos dedicaremos a otra actividad, ya nadie de nosotras desea seguir en este negocio. Quizás pongamos un bar-restaurante de 5 estrellas-explicó una de las mujeres.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, nos espera un largo viaje-se despidió Hinata.

-Espero que nos veamos de nuevo-se despidió Naruto.

-Tendrán siempre un lugar en este sitio-aseguró Kanna.

El par de infantes dejaron la ciudad para dirigirse a cualquier otro sitio. Fue un golpe de suerte evadir a Jiraiya, pero no tendrían otro chance.

-Naruto, ¿tienes un mapa?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-En la ciudad compré uno. En esta dirección se halla la Aldea de la Cascada, famosa por su Agua del Héroe y sus magnificas cascadas en el lugar. No hay mucha vigilancia y está en buenos términos con la Aldea de la Hoja-leyó Naruto la guía.

-Bueno, necesitamos provisiones. Vamos a ese lugar-aceptó Hinata.

Los niños caminaron rumbo a la Aldea de la Cascada donde pasarían desapercibidos. Jiraiya no estaba cerca porque las mujeres lo habían mandado al País del Viento el cual quedaba en la dirección opuesta.  
En los pueblos pequeños que quedaban en el camino había llegado el rumor de que la princesa Hyuga y el hijo del Cuarto Hokage se habían fugado de su hogar porque no se sentían amados y se esparcía a todas partes.

-Mierda, hay una recompensa por nuestra cabeza. Ocupamos más dinero que los ninjas clase SS por nuestra recuperación-leyó Naruto un cartel.

-No es seguro quedarnos demasiado tiempo, nos podrían delatar-aseguró Hinata.

Por ese motivo, los niños preferían pasar más tiempo en el bosque donde la naturaleza estaba de su parte. Los ANBUs estaban acechándolos muy seriamente ya que el Hokage les había dejado como prioridad capturarlos antes de que las aldeas lo hicieran.

-¡HINATA, ESCÓNDETE!-dijo Naruto apurado.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y se metió dentro de un árbol instintivamente. Sus chakras se vieron suprimidos por la naturaleza y unos ANBUs extraños estaban en el sitio.

-Maldición, había sentido dos presencias y se me perdieron-se quejó un ANBU.

-Lord Danzô desea desesperadamente encontrar a esos dos niños, no podemos dejar lejos a una Hyuga sin sellar y un jinchuriki del Nueve Colas Uzumaki Namikaze-declaró otro ninja.

Naruto recordó ese nombre y masculló al saber que ese viejo malnacido lo estaba buscando. Después de que los ninjas se fueron, Naruto y Hinata salieron del árbol y vigilaron que se hayan ido.

-Parece que mi estúpido padre no es el único que nos busca-maldijo el rubio.

-No parecían ANBUs normales-mencionó Hinata sin saber del tema.

-Es otra unidad independiente del Hokage. El fallecido Tercer Hokage tenía un amigo llamado Danzô Shimura, el cual dirige un grupo llamado Raíz-explicó Naruto con calma.

-No lo sabía-.

-Nadie lo sabe fuera de los ninjas. Mi padre no ha logrado sacarse de encima a Danzô y siempre ha tenido su ojo en mí y la tarada de mi hermana por el Nueve Colas. Apuesto a que también quiere a una Hyuga para su grupo de dementes-dedujo Naruto.

-Oficialmente estoy asustada, ahora solo falta que la Roca y la Nube quieran buscarnos-declaró con molestia Hinata.

-No tardarán en hacerlo-le dio la razón su amigo.

En la Aldea de la Nube, se enteraron de que la Princesa Hyuga se había fugado de la Aldea de la Hoja con el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. En el lugar estaba un moreno musculoso con lentes negros y una hermosa rubia adulta joven.

-Bro, ¿quieres que vayamos por esos niños?-preguntó Killer Bee.

-Es la única oportunidad de tener el Byakugan en la Aldea de la Nube y a un Uzumaki con el Nueve Colas. Mi padre los deseaba y no podemos deshonrar sus deseos-les dijo A.

-Cumpliremos cabalmente su misión-asintió Yugito Nii.

Por su parte, la Aldea de la Roca estaba demasiado interesado en matar a Naruto por las acciones de su padre en la guerra. Onoki no sabía si decidirse a dar orden de ejecución o no porque podría provocar una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Al final decidió dejar temporalmente el asunto, pero si los muchachos se hallaban en el País de la Tierra daría orden de traerlos.  
Los niños ahora se hallaban a las afueras de la Aldea de la Cascada. El lugar era mucho más pequeño que la Hoja y solo tenía poco ninjas por lo que no serían hallados con facilidad.

-Hinata, hace días que no tomamos un baño-se quejó Naruto.

-Sí, ¿nos podemos bañar juntos?-preguntó Hinata.

-De acuerdo, solecito-aceptó el rubio.

-Parece que llegamos a un lugar poblado-.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a estudiar el lugar para no ser tomados por sorpresa. En eso se percataron de que una niña morena de pelo verde y ojos naranjas estaba en una pequeña cabaña maltrecha en ese lugar. La chica vio a los forasteros y se alegró de que tenía compañía.

-Hola, ¿son de fuera?-saludó la niña.

-Sí, estamos huyendo de la Aldea de la Hoja-respondió Naruto con la verdad.

-Oh, ¿Y por qué?-.

-No nos quieren allí y nos cansamos del maltrato, así que nos fuimos-contestó Hinata.

-Son como yo, aquí tampoco me quieren-confesó la peliverde.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto con duda.

-No se si decirles, me odiarían-mencionó con miedo la chica.

-No lo haremos, yo tengo el alma del Zorro de las Nueve Colas en mi interior-reveló sin miedo Naruto.

-Oh, eso es un alivio, soy la jinchuriki del Escarabajo de las Siete Colas. Soy Fu, por cierto-dijo aliviada la chica.

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-se presentó Naruto formalmente.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto en conocerte Fu-se presentó Hinata con una reverencia.

-Pueden quedarse en mi casita, me siento solita-ofreció amablemente la morena.

-Gracias, nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos-le respondieron con alegría los niños.

Fu estaba muy feliz de que al fin tenía amigos que no la juzgarían por su condición y el rubio era parecido a ella. La niña los recibió en casa y allí pudieron descansar tranquilamente en mucho tiempo.  
Naruto y Hinata se enojaron al ver las condiciones en que vivía la chica. El lugar no tenía gas, electricidad y agua para sustentarse y tenía muchos daños.

-Si que te odian, esto es peor que lo que nosotros sufrimos-reconoció Naruto que la situación de la niña era peor que la suya.

-Solo tengo una cama, ¿si quieren dormimos juntos?-propuso Fu.

-Claro que sí, hace tiempo que no dormimos en una cama-aceptó la invitación el rubio.

-Yo solo deseo un baño y comida-dijo Hinata con cara triste.

-Hay un pequeño lago, allí me baño-le indicó Fu.

Los tres niños se bañaron juntos sin ningún pudor y sin malicia por su mente infantil e inocente.

-Así que sus familias no los quieren-repitió la peliverde lo que acababa de escuchar.

-A mí nunca me ponían atención y a Hinata la discriminaron por no tener talento natural-declaró Naruto.

-Que mal, para ese tipo de familia es mejor ser huérfano-opinó con certeza la morena.

-Lo sé, yo lo único que quería era un poco de amor y ni eso me pudieron dar-suspiró Naruto.

-¿Quieren ser mi familia?-preguntó Fu.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-dijeron los dos viajeros felices.

Allí pasaron unos días donde los niños recuperaron fuerzas y se prepararon para su largo viaje.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros Fu?-preguntó Naruto.

-No sé-dijo con duda Fu.

-Vamos a un lugar donde viviremos sin miedo a que nos atrapen o hagan algo malo-le invitó Hinata.

-¿A donde quieren ir?-preguntó Fu con curiosidad.

-Vamos al País del Agua a tomar un barco para la extinta Aldea del Remolino. Naruto quiere conocer el hogar de sus antepasados-reveló Hinata.

-Oh, genial. Creo que si voy a ir aunque voy a extrañar a Shibuki, él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo-aceptó la invitación la peliverde.

-Me hubiera gustado que el Hokage hubiera sido así-admitió Naruto al oír la admiración de Fu hacía el líder de la Cascada.

Fu finalmente aceptó irse con los chicos al País del Agua. Días más tarde se supo que la jinchuriki del Siete Colas había desaparecido de la Aldea de la Cascada y se extendió la noticia por todos lados. Cuando la noticia llegó al Hokage sintió que debía investigar y mandó un equipo de búsqueda al lugar.  
Los ninjas se percataron de que habían tres olores frescos: Uno de lirios, otro que olía a zorro y el último a insecto. En ese momento Minato reinició la búsqueda exhaustiva de los niños, pero para ese momento los niños estaban en el País del Agua.

Flashback fin

Los jinchurikis se hallaba durmiendo y Hinata hacía guardia. Naruto no podía dormir y se puso a lado de ella.

-¿No hay nadie a la vista?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No, no hay nadie-habló segura la ojiperla.

-Después de esta misión, buscaremos la Caverna Ryuchi. Ya sabemos el Modo Sabio Sapo, pero no nos es suficiente para ganar la guerra que se nos avecina-le avisó Naruto serio.

-Eso me recuerda a lo que pasó después de que Fu se unió a nosotros-recordó la chica.

Flashback

Los tres niños iban corriendo al ver que una horda del clan Inuzuka los habían descubierto. Los clones de Naruto habían hecho un buen trabajo dispersándolos aunque no era suficiente.

-¡NOS VAN A ALCANZAR!-gritó Hinata asustada.

Fu vio un lago pequeño y empujó a Naruto y Hinata allí antes de que los vieran. Los niños nadaron y vieron que el sitio estaba profundo y al salir al otro lado vieron un paisaje hermoso.

-No hay ninjas a la redonda, los perdimos-analizó Hinata con el Byakugan activo.

Salieron del lugar y exploraron el sitio con calma. Naruto sentía que la presencia de la naturaleza era muy fuerte en este lugar y habían muchas formas de vida existente.

Los tres oyeron grandes pasos y se escondieron con miedo. Observaron a un enorme sapo bebiendo licor tranquilamente quedándose boquiabiertos.

-Oh, oh, esto es el Monte Myoboku-recordó Naruto con terror.

-¿Sabes sobre este sitio?-preguntó Hinata.

-Son los sapos que usan mi padre y Jiraiya el Sanin. Si nos descubren estamos perdidos-maldijo Naruto el llegar a este lugar.

El trío de infantes se escabullían en el lugar y vieron que los sapos tenían una aldea muy hermosa.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, es peligroso que nos vean-les indicó Naruto con mucha cautela.

Los niños se encontraron con muchas estatuas de sapos de piedra. Naruto sintió una enorme concentración de energía natural en ellas.

-Miren, un templo-avisó Fu con admiración.

Los niños fueron movidos por la curiosidad y encontraron que estaba vacío. Habían numerosos jeroglíficos extraños por todas partes de figuras humanas.

-Hinata, mira esto-señaló Naruto asombrado.

Habían figuras de dos hombres enfrentando a un enorme monstruo y Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una sensación muy extraña.

-Los estaba esperando, herederos Ôtsutsukis-se oyó una voz de un viejo.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia y contemplaron a un sapo muy viejo que los miraba feliz.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Fu, los he esperando muchos años-saludó el sapo anciano.

-No te acerques a nosotros-amenazó Naruto con el Sharingan activo.

-No les haré daño, sé que están huyendo de sus hogares y me tienen miedo por Jiraiya, ¿cierto?-les dijo el sapo sonriendo.

Naruto y Hinata asintieron y el sapo les dio una mirada conciliadora porque entendía la desconfianza de los pequeños.

-No los delataré con Jiraiya, de hecho me tiene decepcionado-confesó el sapo.

-¿Por qué señor sapo?-preguntó Fu curiosa.

-Llámenme Gamamaru-le indicó con diversión el viejo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué señor Gamamaru?-volvió a preguntar Fu.

-Todo tiene que ver con el Niño de la Profecía-explicó Gamamaru muy triste.

El sapo los invitó a seguirlos y llegaron a un lugar con una enorme esfera de cristal.

-Se parece a la que tiene mi padre en su oficina-mencionó Naruto.

-Oh, la esfera del Hokage es una versión muy debilitada de esta-explicó Gamamaru.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es eso del Niño de la Profecía?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Hace mucho años tuve una visión del futuro. Vi que un joven cambiaría el mundo y traería la paz, pero se supone que sería un estudiante de Jiraiya-comenzó a relatar Gamamaru.

-¿Cómo que se supone?-preguntó ahora Fu.

-Hace poco soñé que el futuro cambió y el Niño de la Profecía ya no sería un alumno de Jiraiya, además de que traería una revolución que sacudirá el mundo-les reveló el sapo.

-Jiraiya cree que un alumno suyo sería ese niño. ¿Mi padres sabían eso?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, y creyó que su hija sería la niña profetizada ya que era una prodigio, pero se equivocaron-aclaró el sapo.

-¡ASÍ QUE LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ME PONÍAN ATENCIÓN ERA PORQUE QUERÍAN HACER DE MI HERMANA COMO UNA MESÍAS!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

Los dos veían que los ojos de Naruto habían adoptado una pupila felina y tres tomoes con el iris rojo como la sangre.

-Naruto, tranquilo-le calmó Hinata.

La sola mirada de Hinata hizo que Naruto respirara más calmado.

-Tienes al Nueve Colas dentro de tí, deja ver tu sello-le pidió el sapo.

Gamamaru vio el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas y modificó unos detalles pequeños, pero importantes. El chakra de Naruto se hizo más grande y fluía directo al alma del Nueve Colas.

-Listo, quité la restricción del sello que sellaba al zorro. Ahora eres un verdadero jinchuriki-declaró el sapo.

Naruto cayó al suelo y veía directo al Zorro de las Nueve Colas encerrado.

-Niño, al fin has venido a verme-saludó con un ambiente asesino el Nueve Colas.

-El famoso Zorro de las Nueve Colas-dijo asombrado Naruto.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el chakra de los Seis Caminos? Cuando tu chakra se conectó a mi alma, reconocí la energía del viejo Sabio en tu cuerpo-preguntó con gran curiosidad el monstruo.

Kurama sintió que el chakra del Elemento Madera de Hashirama estaban en su cuerpo y el Sharingan de tres tomoes se manifestaba en los ojos del niño.

-No entiendo como es que manifestaste el maldito Sharingan y las técnicas de madera, pero me intriga el hecho de que tienes la fuerza de mi padre-admitió el zorro.

-Señor Nueve Colas, lamento que lo hayan encerrado en mi cuerpo. Aunque haya querido destruir mi antiguo hogar, yo entiendo lo que es querer ser libre después de tantos años encerrado-se disculpó el niño.

Kurama alzó la ceja al ver que el rubio se disculpaba con él y rió de forma maniática al ver que su carcelero tenía lastima por su condición.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO ES LO MÁS DIVERTIDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN SIGLOS!-reía con locura el zorro.

-No bromeó señor Nueve Colas-dijo con respeto Naruto.

Kurama no sentía malas intenciones de Naruto y veía que solo quería que fuera libre, pero no sabía que podía matarlo.

-Si me liberas morirás sin remedio, ¿aún quieres liberarme?-preguntó desafiante el Nueve Colas.

-Sí, puedo hallar una solución para que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado-prometió Naruto.

Kurama resopló porque este jinchuriki era diferente a Kushina y Mito.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Yo estuve a punto de matar a tus padres y a tí el dia de tu nacimiento-le reveló Kurama.

-Usted quería liberarse, yo entiendo eso. Además, no le tengo mucho afecto a mis padres como para estar resentido por hacerles daño-le respondió con sinceridad el rubio.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, me has causado un gran interés. No me importas realmente, pero si estás en peligro voy a ayudarte porque no deseo morir. Además, mi hermano está dentro de la niña morena de cabello verde y siento que sabe de mi presencia-argumentó Kurama.

-Espero que no pase eso, adiós señor Nueve Colas-se despidió Naruto.

Kurama se quedó solo y se sintió esa charla muy similar al estar con su padre el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Padre, ¿ese niño es tu sucesor?-se preguntó Kurama.

Naruto abrió los ojos y el sapo comprendió que el niño había tenido una charla con el zorro.

-Adivino, ¿conociste al Nueve Colas?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta el sapo.

-Sí, y dijo que sabe que su hermano Siete Colas está en Fu-reveló Naruto.

Fu abrió los ojos asombrada y sabía que el Siete Colas se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué son estos dibujos?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Es la historia pérdida del Mundo Shinobi-declaró Gamamaru.

El sapo activó la esfera de cristal y mostró al País de los Antepasados. Se veía en la noche caer al Shinju que venía del espacio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-La entidad que contenía el chakra-explicó Gamamaru.

-¿El chakra no es de nosotros?-preguntó Fu con duda.

-No, el chakra fue creado de la sangre que absorbía esta entidad y lo usaba para crear un fruto de chakra-contó el viejo sapo.

Los niños estaría a punto de conocer a Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, la Diosa Conejo y el antepasado de Naruto y Hinata. Se vio a un hombre llamado Tenji que era el rey de esas tierras y que se enamoró de Kaguya.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esa mujer se parece a Hinata?-cuestionó Naruto.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida de que tenían un gran parecido, aunque Kaguya era más pálida, su cabello era largo y blanco y con dos puntos en el entrecejo.  
Los niños se imaginaron en una nube cómica a Hinata con ese vestido largo de princesa que portaba Kaguya y con las características de la Diosa Conejo.

-Es porque ella es su ancestro, no es de extrañarse el parecido físico-mencionó Gamamaru.

Los niños contemplaron que las disputas del país vecino provocaron que Kaguya se viera obligada a comer el fruto de chakra para defenderse y sumergió a todos en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-preguntó Hinata con miedo.

-El fruto de chakra provocó cambios en el cuerpo de Kaguya. Su ojo de la frente se llama Rinne Sharingan, el cual es el ancestro del Rinnegan y el Sharingan, además de que su Byakugan era más fuerte que nada-mencionó el sapo.

-Un Genjutsu extremadamente potente del Rinne Sharingan. Las personas están siendo aprisionadas en ese horrible árbol-analizó Naruto algo aterrado por lo ocurrido.

-Kaguya no se ve afectada, debe ser sus ojos que la protegen-mencionó Hinata.

-Que miedo daba su antepasada-opinó Fu.

-Kaguya tuvo dos hijos gemelos con el rey Tenji y fueron llamados Hagomoro y Hamura Ôtsutsuki-contó el viejo sapo.

Choimei y Kurama oían la historia y al oír el nombre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos se quedaron interesados en ello.

-Kaguya decidió liberar a algunas personas para no extinguir a la raza humana y engendró a sus hijos. Con el tiempo, los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta de que su madre tramaba algo con las personas que estaban siendo llevadas al Shinju. El peor error que cometió Kaguya fue llevarse a la mujer que amaba Hagomoro y eso provocó que fueran a investigar. Cuando llegó se encontraron con algo terrible-empezó a contar.

Los niños vieron como Hagomoro encontró a su amiga muerta y el sujeto despertó el Sharingan de tres tomoes como Naruto lo hizo.

-Después de eso vino a entrenar conmigo y formó el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos para poder enfrentarse a su madre para detenerla-.

Se vio que Kaguya usó a un posesionado Hamura para que se mataran entre ellos y Hagomoro tuvo que herirlo de muerte, pero lo sanó lo sanó un pergamino que contenía energia natural restauradora. Lo que se dieron cuenta fue del surgimiento del Rinnegan saltándose el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.  
Una horrible pelea fraternal inició y vieron como lograron sellar después de mucho tiempo a la Diosa Conejo. Hinata fue la única que notó un detalle muy pelicular un poco antes de que sellaran a Kaguya.

-Señor Gamamaru, puede regresar la grabación. Vi algo que salió del brazo de Kaguya-señaló Hinata.

Gamamaru acercó más la imagen y vio una sustancia negra viva que se metió a la tierra.

-No tengo idea que sea esa cosa, pero me da mala espina-opinó Fu.

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió-entendió por fin Gamamaru.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Gamamaru?-.

-Hay una criatura que andaba acechando a los descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Así que busca ese propósito tan maligno-habló solo el sapo.

-¿De qué habla señor?-preguntó Fu confundida.

Gamamaru mostró la vida de Indra y Ashura y como se creó la Maldición de Odio por las manipulaciones de un ser misterioso.

-¿Pero qué quería ese ser extraño?-preguntó Naruto.

-El Rinnegan-respondió el viejo sapo.

-¿Para qué quiere el Rinnegan?-preguntó Fu ahora.

-Es lo único que podría sacar a la Estatua Demoniaca de la Luna y usarlo para sellar las Bestias con Cola y así absorberlo dentro del usuario del Rinnegan y usarlo para hacer resurgir a Kaguya. Que plan tan ingenioso y malévolo-les explicó con miedo el sapo.

Fu y Naruto se tocaron los estómagos porque esa criatura quería a sus Bestias con Cola.  
Gamamaru mostró como los descendientes de Indra y Ashura peleaban a muerte hasta que Madara Uchiha logró activar el Rinnegan antes de morir.

-¿Ese hombre logró lo que la criatura quería y se hizo pasar por su subordinado?-cuestionó Hinata.

-Así es, y creo saber el motivo por el cual posees ese inusual Sharingan y el Elemento Madera. Madara se insertó células de Hashirama Senju y logró juntar los chakras de Indra y Ashura en un solo cuerpo. Eso generó que el chakra de los Seis Caminos apareciera y originó el Rinnegan-comenzó a explicar el sapo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Madara conmigo?-preguntó Naruto con duda.

-Indra y Ashura reencarnaron muchas veces y los últimos fueron Madara y Hashirama como sus usuarios. El problema fue que al fusionar ambas esencias y el que haya Madara muerto con ese chakra dentro provocó que la siguiente transmigración se haya quedado con ambos chakras y sus habilidades-dedujo Gamamaru.

El sapo examinó el chakra de Naruto y efectivamente tenía el chakra de los Seis Caminos. El rubio estaba destinado a ser la transmigración de Ashura, pero como se combinó con Indra en la vida pasada provocó sus dos habilidades inusuales.

-¿No debería ser la transmigración de Indra la que debería tener estas habilidades?-preguntó Fu.

-Ashura tenía un espíritu y cuerpo superior, además de que Indra ya no podría igualarlo después de que su poder floreció y superó su poder. Por ello Ashura e Indra se fusionaron y trajeron a Hagomoro en un cuerpo nuevo-aclaró Gamamaru con seguridad.

Naruto no podía creer lo que ocurría. Si esto era cierto, prácticamente era la reencarnación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Sus padres lamentarían el hecho de haberlo menospreciado.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse. Daré la orden de que los sapos no le digan de esto a Jiraiya o serán acusados de traición-les invitó el sapo.

Los niños aceptaron y se quedaron un tiempo en el lugar. Gamamaru hizo un informe a los sapos de que el hospedaje de los tres fugitivos era un secreto del más alto nivel. Como muestra de confianza, le concedieron un contrato desligado del que poseía Jiraiya para que pudieran invocar sapos.  
Fukatsuku y Shima eran los guardianes de los tres niños y se encargaron de pulir las habilidades de los niños. Caben decir que nunca habían tenido alumnos que aprendieran tan rápido y se esforzaran con trabajo duro. Hinata era muy buena con el Taijutsu y la Kata de los Sapos se combinaba con su Puño Suave incompleto. Naruto y Fu tenían una capacidad de aprendizaje corporal elevada y los clones de sombra aceleraban la formación.

-Estos niños acabarán superando a Jiraiya sin duda, no puedo creer que esos idiotas no vieran a dos niños con tanto talento oculto-criticó enojada Shima.

A los dos sabios sapos se les reveló la actitud imperdonable de los Uzumakis y de Jiraiya hacia Naruto. Si hubieran podido, les habría roto el contrato, pero sería muy sospechoso y solo podían tragarse su orgullo.  
Veían a una flexible Hinata desenvolviéndose con suma libertad y bailaba en vez de pelear.

-¿Esta es la fracasada del clan Hyuga? Esta niña será un arma de matar cuando florezca más su verdadero potencial-analizó Pa.

Fu estaba aprendiendo rápido también y su Kata era más apegada a las enseñanzas de los sapos.

-¡BIEN, ES HORA DE COMER!-les avisó Ma.

-Tengo hambre-dijo con ánimo Hinata.

Shima sirvió a todos insectos de todos los tipos y el pequeño trío lo devoraba con hambre.

-Los chapulines son sabrosos-opinó Naruto.

-También los gusanos en salsa verde-dijo con hambre Hinata.

Al principio tuvieron que soportar la asquerosa comida hecha por Shima, pero sin querer Hinata mejoró por mucho la receta. En privado, hacía una versión de algunos platillos que cocía con los insectos y cuando los sapos lo probaron se ganaron su respeto, tanto que Shima le pidió la receta.

-Niños, es el momento que empiecen su entrenamiento como ermitaños para dominar el Modo Sabio-les reveló Pa.

-¿Eso cómo se come?-se preguntó Fu.

-El Modo Sabio es el estado en el cual su cuerpo maneja el chakra Senjutsu mejorando sus técnicas-explicó Pa.

-No entendí-confesó Naruto.

-El Chakra Senjutsu es una mezcla de la energía espiritual y la física con la energia de la naturaleza agregada-aclaró el viejo sapo.

-Sigo sin entender-se rascó la cabeza Fu.

-Imagina que el chakra de tu cuerpo está hecho de helado de vainilla que es la energía espiritual y helado de chocolate que representa la energía física. Ahora agrega helado de fresa que representa la energía natural y obtienes helado napolitano que viene siendo Chakra Senjutsu-le ejemplificó graciosamente Hinata.

-Oh, así si le entiendo-dijo Fu con una sonrisa.

Ma y Pa se dieron un golpe en la cabeza porque Hinata dio un ejemplo infantil, pero efectivo para dos cabezas huecas.  
La meditación fue un problema porque Fu y Naruto no se quedaban quietos y fueron golpeados con bastonazos.

-Imaginen algo feliz, eso me ayuda a relajarme-les aconsejó Hinata.

Fu se imaginó a su nueva familia viviendo en paz para siempre y Naruto pensaba en su mejor recuerdo.

Flashback dentro del flashback

Una bella mujer de cabello azul y ojos perlados, con Hinata a su lado, tenían un pastel de cumpleaños para Naruto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño-felicitó la misteriosa mujer del recuerdo.

Naruto sonrió muy feliz porque la señora se acordó de su cumpleaños. Sus padres se habían llevado a Naruko a un caro restaurante y no recordaron llevarse a su otro hijo, a pesar de cumplir el mismo día.

-Gracias, mamá. La quiero mucho, de veras-agradeció en lágrimas Naruto.

-Ven aquí, mi niño-le dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

Naruto se sentía mucho mejor porque esa mujer hizo que supiera que es el amor de una madre y la quería demasiado como a Hinata.

Flashback fin dentro del flashback

El consejo de Hinata fue muy útil, y Fu y Naruto se quedaron muy quietos para lograr captar la energía natural.  
El entrenamiento con el Modo Sabio fue la hazaña más asombrosa que los sapos se habían topado. Los tres eran afines a esa área y Naruto estaba logrando muy fácilmente la labor.

-Naruto, cada día tienes menos características de sapo. Apenas llevas dos semanas y lograste un dominio mejor que el de Jiraiya, aunque falta que superes a tu padre-aclaró Fukatsaku.

Hinata no tenía grandes reservas de chakra, pero su control era muy asombroso y se adaptaba a las cantidades de energía natural que entraba a su cuerpo.

-Una Hyuga manipulando energía natural, esa combinación es muy peligrosa-pensó Shima.

Dos semanas más tarde, los niños batieron el tiempo récord dominando el Modo Sabio Sapo a todo su potencial. Los sapos estuvieron entrenándolos con mucho esfuerzo y los resultados eran asombrosos.  
Los tres alcanzaron el nivel de un Chunin novato en su estado normal y con el Modo Sabio llegaban al nivel de un Jounin de Elite y rozando a un Kage novato.

-Tu padre no es capaz de pelear bien en Modo Sabio, quizás seas capaz de vencerlo con más entrenamiento y mucha experiencia-aconsejó Pa.

Hinata veía asombrada la energía natural de todo el planeta con su Byakugan en Modo Sabio. Su visión era tan aguda que podía observar más cosas en un tiempo muy corto.  
Hinata estaba practicando sin descanso una técnica propia y que la colocaría en una ventaja contra el resto de su clan.

-¡ARTE SABIO: 8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-.

Varios clones de sombra de Fu ni siquiera podían atravesar la poderosa defensa absoluta de Hinata.

-Guau, eso fue cool-opinó Fu.

-Agujas de Chakra Senjutsu, esa técnica es monstruosa-opinó Shima orgullosa y temerosa a la vez.

-¡AHÍ TE VOY, HINATA!-exclamó Fu.

La jinchuriki formó una masa de chakra de viento en la mano y andaba amenazante.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: CUCHILLA DE VIENTO!-exclamó Fu.

La peliverde apenas pudo destruir la defensa de Hinata, pero no pudo mantener su jutsu. La técnica que usó fue una versión de viento del Raikiri de Kakashi y serviría para neutralizarlo de golpe si se llegaban a topar con él.  
Un sapo llegó con un mensaje de la Aldea de la Hoja y Fukatsaku leyó que necesitaban su ayuda para localizar a los niños desaparecidos.

-Ya se habían tardado-opinó enojado Naruto.

-La situación se les salió de control, no siquiera Jiraiya pudo encontrarlos-le explicó el sapo viejo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, JIRAIYA ESTÁ EN EL MONTE MYOBOKU!-aviso un sapo apurado.

-Se tienen que ir, si Jiraiya los descubre estarán en un gran lío-les dijo Shima preocupada.

-Esperamos reunirnos en otra ocasión-se despidió Naruto.

-Adiós Pa, adiós Ma-se despidieron Hinata y Fu.

Los tres niños se evaporaron en humo y se fueron al mundo shinobi otra vez.

Flashback fin

-Fue muy sorpresivo enterarnos de todo ello siendo unos niños que solo querían estar fuera de su casa y entrenar a mi modo con los sapos-sonrió con nostalgia Hinata.

-Confieso que hubo un tiempo en que quería regresar a casa, pero ese evento cambio mis pensamientos-admitió Naruto.

-Ademas de que no ibas a dejar que te casaran con otra mujer-le recordó Hinata.

Nadie lo sabía pero Naruto estaba a punto de ser comprometido en un matrimonio arreglado con Sakura Haruno poco después de que huyera. El arreglo se disolvió al verse truncado el negocio.  
Naruto se había enterado de ello porque oyó a sus padres discutir sobre el asunto y no se dieron cuenta de que los estaban espiando.

Flashback

Naruto iba a dormirse cuando bajó por un vaso de agua. Oyó a sus padres discutir sobre su futuro y se enteró de algo que hizo tomar la decisión de huir.

-Naruko será ingresada al Equipo 7 con Kakashi. Es el mejor ninja que tengo para enseñarles-declaró Minato con seguridad.

-¿Vas a apoyar su sueño de ser Hokage?-preguntó Kushina.

-Claro que sí, pero debe ser una reconocida Jonin para que se lleve a cabo. Será demasiado sencillo para mi campeona-explicó el rubio mayor.

-Pero necesitamos el apoyo del sector civil, el cual Kizashi es el que encabeza todo-le recordó la pelirroja.

-No hay problema, tengo una solución viable: Naruto-dijo confiado el Cuarto Hokage.

-Oí que tiene una hija, es una excelente idea. Un matrimonio arreglado es excelente para que se cumpla el sueño de nuestra hija-respondió satisfecha Kushina.

Naruto estaba extremadamente furioso porque ahora lo iban a separar de Hinata y obligarlo a casarse con una loca fangirl fastidiosa.

-¿Cuando hablamos con Kizashi sobre el matrimonio arreglado?-preguntó Kushina.

-Mañana, es mejor que Naruto sea convencido a esta edad que es más manipulable. No sería conveniente que se enterara cuando tenga más libre albedrío-aconsejó Minato.

Naruto tenía sus pupilas felinas y sus tres tomoes del Sharingan activados por la ira. Esto era la gota que derramó el vaso y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-"Naruto, no permitas que tus padres destruyan tu felicidad. Si algo amenaza tu amistad con Hinata, protégela con tu vida. Estoy segura que si haces algo lograrás lo que te propongas"-se oyó la voz de la misma mujer de los recuerdos de Naruto.

Flashback fin

-No iba a estar con una loca cuando te tengo a tí-declaró con afecto Naruto.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor-dijo sonrojada la chica.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Minato y Kushina no habían hablado mucho sobre la reciente aparición de Naruto en la aldea. El asunto los llenaba de culpa y el trabajo era lo único que despejaba su cabeza.

-Naruko irá de viaje con Jiraiya para traer a Tsunade porque necesitamos de sus servicios, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kushina.

-Así es-respondió simplemente Minato.

Kushina veía que su esposo no podía concentrarse por el asunto de Naruto y solo lo abrazó.

-No es del todo tu culpa, yo tengo la mitad de la responsabilidad-le recordó Kushina.

-Soy un enorme hipócrita, Hiruzen me había advertido miles de veces que no cometiera favoritismo como cuando enseñaba más a Kakashi que a Rin y Obito. Ahora nuestro hijo nos desea la muerte-dijo con una culpa severa el rubio.

-Yo me dejé llevar por mi debilidad por las niñas y ahora pago por mis decisiones-declaró con mucha culpa la Uzumaki.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte-le habló Minato a la pelirroja.

Minato tenía una foto de Naruto y Hinata en un lugar desconocido y con un mensaje en la tierra que decía: NO ME CASARÉ CON SAKURA, MISERABLES. En otra foto, Hinata se dirigía a Kushina con una leyenda que decía: TRAICIONASTE LA MEMORIA DE MI MADRE Y NO TE PERDONARÉ.

-Hana-solo murmuró Kushina.

Había otra foto con Hinata besando a Naruto y tenía un mensaje en la tierra que decía: QUIERA O NO, SU NUERA SERÁ UNA RARITA SEXY DE OJOS PERLADOS COMO LAS QUE USTED ODIA.

Minato comprendía que su decisión del matrimonio arreglado provocó la deserción de su hijo y que los terminara de detestar más.

-Vaya, la hija de Hana es tan sexy como su madre a su edad-admitió Minato.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA DIJISTE?!-reclamó con los nueve mechones de su cabello alzados.

-Siempre le tuviste celos a Hana por su sexy cuerpo de diosa. Tú misma se lo dijiste a Mikoto una vez-le declaró Minato.

Kushina se aguantó el coraje porque su marido tenía razón. Aunque Minato la amaba, tenía mucha inseguridad cuando Hana estaba cerca de Minato porque era más bella y femenina que ella, y eso influyó mucho en que quisiera apoyar la decisión de que Naruto no se juntara demasiado con Hinata hace tiempo.  
La última foto era de Hana Hyuga y Minato dándose un beso caliente y Kushina miró furiosa a su esposo.

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE CON ELLA! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TE TRAÍAS ALGO CON HANA!-gritó Kushina colérica.

-¡NO, NUNCA ME METÍ CON HANA! ¡LO JURO, ES FALSA!-le decía la verdad el rubio.

Habían más fotos de Minato lamiendo los pechos desnudos de Hana y besándola mejor que lo hacía con Kushina.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO INFIEL!-.

Minato salió corriendo por su vida y lo que Kushina no vio fue que la última foto se veía a Naruto y Hinata riéndose saliendo de una cortina de humo. Ellos se habían transformado para molestar a los padres de Naruto.  
El Uzumaki sabía sobre esa inseguridad de su madre por algunos comentarios y quiso vengarse aún más de los dos con una treta.  
En la misma cueva, Hinata y Naruto se daban un beso de pico y solo querían disfrutar ese momento porque no habría otro en mucho tiempo.

-¡MALDITO INFIEL, TE MATARÉ!-se escuchó la voz de Kushina hasta el lugar.

-Creo que mi estúpida madre ha recibido las fotos que nos tomamos para molestarlos-sonrió malvadamente el niño.

-Espero que no tengan que buscar otro Hokage-deseó Hinata con algo de lástima.


	5. Chapter 5

Renegados  
Capítulo 5 UNA MADRE PARA NARUTO

Jonathan486: Si querían trollear a los dos.

Pegasister Geishiken: Naruko se siente demasiado culpable por lo que ocurrió con su hermano y querrá que la ayuden a recuperar a Naruto. Cuando fueron a la Niebla, Naruto era un niño y Mei no abusaría de un menor (Orochimaru si lo haría).

Basarark Uzumaki: La de los recuerdos de Naruto es la madre de Hinata y ella es la verdadera madre por mérito de Naruto. Más tarde sacaré esas historias, ando muy ocupado.

Hola: Aquí tienes.

Hermana de Hola: Ja, que curioso.

spark297: Nos han salvado, estamos agradecidos.

OTAKUFire: Bueno, Naruto es pervertido por naturaleza y Fu es muy pansexual. Hinata hace todo por su novio y le gusta experimentar cosas. Con Sasuke se verá más tarde.

Zafir09: Los sapos solo dieron su profecía y los humanos la malinterpretaron causando daño en un niño y echando a perder a otro. Por eso, los sapos quieren corregir su error.

Manga lover 1: A Naruko se le acabará el poder en un momento crucial y Naruto se aprovechará de ello. La razón por la que querían el matrimonio político era porque inventé que Kizashi era el principal líder del sector civil y era un gran peso para que Naruko pudiera ser Hokage.

CCSakuraforever: Aún falta mucho para ver como llegaron a Uzushio y eso será después de ir a la Niebla.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Son muchos planes por delante.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Van a ser 4 Modos Sabios y con su filosofía. La razón por la que decidí que aprendería cada Modo Sabio es porque cada uno tienen habilidades especiales que otro no poseen y no quieren dejar puntos débiles.

alexzero: Creo que haré más bromas de este tipo.

Al día siguiente, el escuadrón de los jinchurikis partió directo a la Aldea de la Roca. Ahora se hallaban en el Pais de la Tierra y eso iba a provocar problemas.

-Naruto, Hinata, deberán usar una transformación para evitar ser reconocidos-les aconsejó Bee.

Hinata cerró los ojos y su cabello se tornó blancos y sus ojos azules con dos puntos en el entrecejo. Naruto tenía su cabello rojo con los ojos violeta.

-Te ves linda así Hinata, te pareces a Kaguya con ese look-le dijo Fu con corazones en los ojos.

-Cielos, te miras como un Uzumaki de sangre pura-declaró Yugito.

-Las células de Karin fueron útiles para poder cambiar mi cabello al rojo Uzumaki. Lo que no esperaba era tener los ojos de mi madre-aclaró el ahora pelirrojo.

-Te ves guapo Naruto-dijo sonrojada Hinata.

-Soy guapo como sea, cariño-comentó algo presumidamente el Uzumaki.

-No te pases, Nueve-le dijo Yagura aburrido.

El grupo Jinchuriki descansaba tranquilamente en una cueva de las inmensas montañas del País de la Tierra.

-Faltan dos días para llegar a la Aldea de la Roca-declaró Yagura.

-Definitivamente odio este sitio, es pura montaña y rocas-se quejó Utakata.

-No eres el único, Tres. Yo también lo detesto-secundó Yugito.

Hinata estaba pensativa y Naruto se dio cuenta del hecho, así que fue tras ella.

-Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amada.

-Estaba pensando en mi madre-le confesó Hinata con tristeza.

Naruto solo sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo de Hana Hyuga, a quien veía como la madre que siempre quiso y que perdió a corta edad.

-Te juro que cuando domine a la perfección la Resucitación Impura y mi Rinnegan voy a traerla de vuelta. Fue mucho mejor madre que Kushina en mi opinión-prometió Naruto de corazón.

Hinata sonrió porque estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su mamá y quería que Hanabi la conociera.  
Hana Hyuga fue otro de los detonantes para que Naruto decidiera irse de la aldea por el contraste entre su trato con ella y su madre biológica.

Flashback

Naruto no tenía demasiado tiempo de conocer a Hinata. Sin querer, se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera vez que la veía ya que hace dos años se cruzaron sus caminos cuando se dio a cabo el funeral de Hizashi Hyuga.

(Nota: El capítulo Naruto-Hinata se dio similar que en el universo canon).

-Naruto, quiero que conozcas a mi mami. Ella es la única que me quiere mucho y querrá conocerte-le pidió Hinata ansiosa.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro porque la gente no le generaba demasiada confianza debido a que sabían que era el hijo del Hokage.

-No lo sé-dijo Naruto con duda.

-Hazlo por mí-suplicó Hinata con ojos de borrego.

Naruto no podía resistirse a la mirada tierna de Hinata y aceptó la oferta. La niña le avisó que estarían en un puesto de helados en la aldea y Naruto acudió al lugar.  
El rubio vio que Hinata iba acompañada de una mujer encinta de 6 meses y era muy hermosa, incluso más que su madre biológica. Su aspecto físico era muy similar al de Hinata y se quedó embobado por su belleza.

-Mami, él es mi amigo-le indicó Hinata feliz.

-Vaya, así que es el hijo de Minato y Kushina-dijo con interés la mujer.

Naruto se acercó y Hana lo saludó con un beso en la frente que dejó con una sensación rara al niño.

-Hola pequeñín, soy Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata. Es un gusto conocerte, mi hija habla mucho sobre tí-le saludó amablemente la Hyuga adulta.

Hinata se sonrojó porque su mamá estaba avergonzándola frente a Naruto y este sonrió porque su amiga de verdad lo quería.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora Hyuga-saludó con una reverencia Naruto.

-El gusto es para mí. Eres tan guapo como tu papá-sonrió la mujer recordando a Minato de niño.

-Soy más lindo todavía-aclaró algo presumido el niño.

Hana dio una risita divertida y gentil ante las ocurrencias del infante. El niño le caía muy bien y hacía feliz a su hija en un clan de amargados. Los tres comían helado y Naruto se sentía en familia por primera vez.

-Vaya que tienes un estómago de acero-comentó divertida Hana.

-Como mucho, sobre todo ramen-le contó Naruto orgulloso.

-Tus papás deben llevarte seguido a Ichiraku, ¿verdad?-mencionó la Hyuga sin saber la situación de Naruto.

Naruto dio una mirada muy triste y Hana se preocupó por el repentino estado de ánimo del niño.

-¿Dije algo malo?-cuestionó Hana confundida.

Hinata le contó que la familia de Naruto era muy negligente con él y Hana se quedó pasmada por la actitud de la familia Hokage.

-No me la creo, no puede ser posible que traten a su propio hijo así. Maldito Minato, otra vez con sus favoritismos-se quejó Hana.

-¿Favoritismo?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero aquí entre nosotros tu padre y tu madre fueron acusados ante el Tercer Hokage hace años por su alumno Obito Uchiha de ser demasiado centrados en Kakashi Hatake. No te imaginas el castigo para ambos y provocó la salida del pobre Obito del Equipo 7. Veo que ninguno aprendió la lección después de todo-suspiró Hana.

-Pobre Obito, otra víctima de mis padres-sonrió Naruto al ver que no era el único que sufría por ellos.

-Ja, y ni te imaginas lo que pasó ese entonces. El chico Obito se peleó con su mejor amiga de la peor forma cuando se enteró de que exhibió a sus maestros y dañó la reputación de Kakashi y rompió su amistad debido al despecho que sentía. La tonta estaba sumamente atraída a su compañero Kakashi y él ni le hacía caso y cuando perdió a su amigo cayó en una terrible depresión de la que no salió del todo-les contó la mujer.

Hana y los niños pasaron horas platicando de muchas cosas. No tocaron el tema de Minato y Kushina porque era muy incómodo para Naruto, pero Hana se quedó muy mal por la situación del pequeño.

-¿Es niño o niña?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Es niña, la llamaré Hanabi-le respondió Hana.

-Que bonito nombre-opinó Naruto.

-Lo sé, espero que sea una buena niña-deseó la mujer.

Hana llevó a los niños al parque a jugar. Naruto era llevado de la mano por la mujer y sentía por primera vez la emoción de tener a una madre normal y consentidora.  
Hana solo veía con calma al par de niños porque su estado no era el adecuado. Cuando fue de tarde, la mujer llevó al niño a su casa.

-Espero que tus padres no te regañen-le dijo Hana preocupada.

-Ni se preocupe, no notarán mi ausencia. Siempre me pasa eso-le confesó el chico.

-Cuídate mucho, Naruto. Espero verte mucho más seguido, eres bienvenido a mi casa-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Gracias señora Hyuga-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera el Uzumaki.

Después de ese evento, para el rubio la señora Hana Hyuga se convirtió en la madre que siempre quiso que Kushina fuera. Naruto iba seguido al Complejo Hyuga a verla sin que Hiashi supiera de ello porque era un hombre muy ocupado.  
Por su parte, Hana veía con mucha tristeza la situación de Naruto. Había oído de que Sasuke sufría algo similar con su padre, pero el rubio estaba peor porque toda la familia lo descuidaban de forma más severa.  
Hana muchas veces lo invitaba al Ichiraku Ramen, el cual era el sitio favorito del pequeño ojiazul. Veía el enorme lazo de amistad que su hija y Naruto era muy grande e iba creciendo todavía más. Ella no dudaba que fueran a ser pareja en un futuro determinado.

-Señora Hyuga, me agrada mucho-confesó Naruto con sinceridad.

-No me llames señora Hyuga, mejor dime mamá-le dio el permiso la mujer con dulzura.

-Mamá, me gusta-aceptó feliz el Uzumaki.

Poco tiempo después, Hanabi Hyuga nació y Naruto lo supo por boca de Hinata. La chica estaba muy contenta porque todo salió perfecto y su madre no tenía complicaciones.  
Naruto fue a visitarla mientras se hallaba convaleciente y la mujer lo recibió gustosamente. Incluso dejó que cargara a su nena y el rubio vio que la niña le agradaba.

-Hanabi, espero que no seas como mi hermana Naruko. Procura a Hinata porque has sido bendecida con una familiar tan buena como ella-le dijo Naruto a la pequeñita.

Cuando Hana se recuperó del parto, hubo una reunión con Mikoto y Kushina para hablar de muchas cosas. La Hyuga no miraba con mucha emoción a la Uzumaki por lo que le hacía a Naruto.

-Mi hija Naruko ya casi aprende el Rasengan. Estoy muy emocionada por ello-declaró muy fanfarronamente Kushina.

Hana estaba aburrida de oír de solo Naruko. No tenía algo en contra de la niña, pero había escuchado de algunas bocas que tendía a ser orgullosa y presumida.

-¿Qué hay de tu otro hijo?-preguntó Hana queriendo indagar que tan descuidada era Kushina.

-¿Naruto? No ha hecho algo importante, no heredó el talento de su padre-declaró ignorantemente Kushina.

-No quiero saber de eso, ¿dime si has hecho algo con él?-volvió a cuestionar Hana.

-Bueno, he estado muy ocupada. Naruko necesita mucho entrenamiento si va a ser una ninja de élite como su padre y no tengo tiempo para Naruto-le contestó sin mucha importancia la pelirrroja.

Mikoto se tapó la boca porque no podía creer lo estúpida que se oyó Kushina con lo que dijo.

-No te reconozco, Kushina-le dijo enojada Mikoto.

-¿Dije algo malo?-cuestionó Kushina ignorante de que su mentalidad había indignado a las dos mujeres.

-Kushina, jamás creí que fueras a ser tan favoritista. ¿No aprendiste la lección con el asunto de Obito?-le mencionó Mikoto molesta.

-No es favoritismo, estoy ocupando mi tiempo porque Naruko será la que cambie este mundo. Yo sé lo que hago y no espero que lo entiendan-declaró sin dar lugar a argumentos a nadie.

-Eres una basura, Kushina. No te creí capaz de esto-regañó Hana con asco.

-Mejor me voy, no deseo estar aquí después de lo que acabo de escuchar-secundó Mikoto.

Kushina se quedó sola y molesta porque su mentalidad cerrada no le permitía ver que estaba provocando un gran daño irreparable a su hijo y se arrepentiría de ello mucho más tarde.  
Mientras tanto, Hana iba tosiendo mucho en el camino y se sentía muy mal. Hace unos días comenzó con ataques de tos y cada vez se volvían más severas.

-Hana, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien-mintió Hana.

La Hyuga no se hallaba para nada bien. Su cuerpo caía víctima de una enfermedad incurable y terminal que la iba consumiendo poco a poco. Solo Hiashi sabía esto y Hana estaba más preocupada del futuro de sus hijas y Naruto cuando el padecimiento la venciera por fin.

-Hana, hay algo que me preocupa sobre Naruto. Kushina está pensando seriamente en usarlo para un matrimonio arreglado-le confesó seria la Uchiha.

Hana se sorprendió y olvidó por un momento sus dolencias. Le intrigó mucho lo que iba a suceder con Naruto si no hacía algo.

-Cuéntame más sobre ello-le pidió Hana.

-Hace poco, Kushina y yo nos fuimos de juerga. Ya que estaba ebria me dijo que para apoyar el sueño de Naruko en ser Hokage pensaban en dar a Naruto en un matrimonio arreglado a Kizashi Haruno-explicó Mikoto indignada.

Hana estaba furiosa porque no podía creer que Kushina fuera capaz de sacrificar la poca felicidad de su hijo para cumplir el capricho de su preferida.

-También pregunte el porqué no pensaba en hacerlo con el clan Hyuga y me respondió que no le caía bien tu hija-le reveló Mikoto.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó imaginándose el motivo de Kushina.

-Dice que tu hija es una rarita blanda sin ningún talento y no le gusta ese tipo de mujer para Naruto. Por ello desea una chica talentosa de carácter y con fuerte temperamento como lo es la hija de Kizashi y Mebuki-le explicó Mikoto enojada.

-¿Con qué eso es lo que piensa de mi niña? Kushina me las va a pagar por haber insultado de esa forma a mi bebé-prometió con mucha ira la Hyuga.

Hana tenía el correcto presentimiento de que su hija mayor y Naruto eran el uno para el otro y Kushina estaba a punto de echar a perder la vida de su hijo.  
La mujer estaba atada de manos en todos lados con el asunto de Naruto. Los clanes respetaban mucho a Minato y no le creerían sobre su actitud. Su marido no quiso interceder porque Minato podía afectar al clan por simple capricho. No había nadie a quien más recurrir y no conocía al señor Feudal del País del Fuego para que le levantara una severa advertencia a Minato.  
La enfermedad de Hana iba empeorando cada día y se hallaba impotente de que no iba a poder ayudar a Naruto y Hinata ya que las circunstancias crueles se lo impedían. Sus órganos estaba fallando y tosía sangre en severos ataques.  
Naruto y Hinata se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la señora Hyuga.

-Mamá, ¿estás enferma?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

Hana miraba angustiados a sus hijos y de repente se desmayó en el lugar.

-¡MAMÁ, AYUDA!-gritó Naruto desesperado.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritó por ayuda Hinata.

Los siervos se dieron cuenta del estado de Lady Hana y ahora la llevaron al hospital porque su estado era crítico. Naruto y Hinata estaban con el alma en un hilo porque no querían que su mamá se muriera.  
El pequeño rubio se escapó de su casa para ir a ver a la que consideraba su madre adoptiva. Se había enterado de que la habían dado de alta porque no se podía hacer algo más por ella.  
El rubio se coló sin que nadie lo viera y observó que Hinata estaba con Hana. Las dos miraron triste al Uzumaki y la mujer invitó a que pasara.

-Hola Naruto, sabía que vendrías-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa débil.

Naruto se sentía demasiado mal por su mamá y no quería que se muriera.

-¿No puede hacer algo por su enfermedad?-preguntó muy deprimido el pequeño rubio.

-Ojalá pudieran hacer algo, quizás Lady Tsunade habría hallado una cura pero es demasiado tarde para mí-le comunicó la Hyuga mayor.

-¿No podemos llamar a esa doctora?-cuestionó desesperado el niño.

-Intenté hacerlo, pero ella se niega rotundamente a tener una relación con esta aldea-informó Hana.

Naruto tendría en el futuro un rencor contra Tsunade porque su actitud de estar de vagancia y alcoholismo en vez de estar atendiendo a sus pacientes provocaron la muerte de su madre.

-Naruto, Hinata, no tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero que me hagan un enorme favor-les pidió la mujer.

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a Hana para escuchar atentamente lo que ella tenía que decirles como últimas palabras.

-Hinata, mi amada hija. A partir de ahora, estás por tu cuenta y te diré que el clan no tendrá piedad de tí. Todos ellos tienen miedo de que alguien como tú decida cambiar las tradiciones, no dejes que ellos destruyan a la niña buena que quiere acabar con ese sistema autodestructivo que lleva nuestra familia-le recalcó la mujer.

Hinata grabó esas palabras todos los días de su vida e influyó en su mentalidad sobre cambiar al sistema de su clan y combatir la oposición.

-Lamento tanto no poder estar allí cuando eso pasé. Vas a sufrir mucho por la exigencias de tu padre y serás comparada con tu primo Neji, por lo que tendrás que cerrarles la boca con mucho trabajo duro-le aseguró la mujer.

-Sí, mamá-asintió con lágrimas la niña.

-No llores por mí mucho tiempo, estaré viéndolos desde donde esté. Cuida a tu hermanita, por favor-le encomendó Hana.

Hinata asintió de nuevo y se prometió que Hanabi no sufriría ningún daño.

-Naruto, mi niño. Sé que has sufrido demasiado por la ausencia de tus padres. Yo en tu lugar me sentiría ofendido y decepcionado de ellos. Quiero que sepas de que eres como un hijo para mí y no me arrepiento de conocerte-le declaró con verdad la Hyuga moribunda.

Naruto estaba llorando sin poder contener sus lágrimas y Hana solo tomaba su cabeza para acariciarlo.

-Naruto, no permitas que tus padres destruyan tu felicidad. Si algo amenaza tu amistad con Hinata, protégela con tu vida. Estoy segura que si haces algo lograrás lo que te propongas-le aconsejó la moribunda.

Naruto asintió con mucho llanto contenido y Hana abrazó a sus dos hijos.

-Naruto, Hinata, los amo tanto-les dijo sus últimas palabras la mujer.

Naruto y Hinata vieron a su mamá con los ojos cerrados y con una última sonrisa para los dos.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Hinata en shock.

Naruto tenía el Sharingan activado y vio que su chakra ya no estaba.

-Está muerta-susurró Naruto temblando del shock.

-¡MAMAAAAÁ!-dio un grito desgarrador Hinata.

-¡MAMÁ, NO TE VAYAS!-exclamó Naruto abrazando a Hana.

Los doctores entraron y tuvieron que sacar a los niños al ver que la señora Hyuga había fallecido. Hinata fue separada de Naruto ese instante y él salió corriendo perdido en su dolor.  
El rubio no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran púrpura con 6 tomoes y 6 ondas. La muerte de Hana fue presenciado de primera mano por el pequeño y al igual que Hagomoro evolucionó de golpe el Sharingan a Rinnegan.  
El Uzumaki cayó al suelo y solo lloraba amargamente sin consuelo.

-Mamá, ¿por qué me dejaste solo?-lloraba desconsolado el pobre niño.

La muerte de Hana Hyuga afectó mucho a Naruto y Hinata porque su protectora estaba muerta y era la única que se había portado bien con ellos.  
Naruto no salió de su casa en muchos días y estaba muy deprimido. El funeral fue muy triste y solo fue a ver la tumba de Hana en el cementerio.

-Mamá, ¿por qué te fuiste?-susurró Naruto en llanto.

Cuando iba caminando a su casa, Naruto vio el Complejo Hyuga y se acordó de Hinata. El niño se coló en el lugar y llegó a su habitación.  
El rubio vio a Hinata llorando en su cuarto y Naruto entendió que ella también estaba dolida por lo que pasó.

-Hinata-.

La pequeña Hinata volteó a ver y Naruto fue a abrazarla. Los dos solo se tenían el uno al otro ahora y lloraron por la pérdida prematura de la única persona que realmente los amaba.

Flashback fin

Naruto veía en Hinata a Hana y su amabilidad era producto de su personalidad heredada.

-Mi vida, algún día la muerte será cosa del pasado cuando dominemos nuestros ojos a la perfección-prometió Naruto.

-Gracias mi amor-sonrió Hinata con confianza en la promesa de ver a su mamá.

Bee sonreía porque los niños tenían una indudable conexión y Fu estaba con corazones en los ojos.

-Son tan bonitos que me los comería a besos-opinó Fu.

-En realidad has besado a Naruto y Hinata por diversión-le recordó Yugito.

-Solo es algo que quería experimentar-sonrió algo divertida la morena.

Yagura estaba solo escuchando la conversación y preparando su estrategia para entrar a la Roca. Utakata solo dormía una siesta y soñaba con Hotaru.  
Mientras tanto, Minato estaba en el hospital con grandes chichones y moretones. Kushina estaba sonrojada y avergonzada de que sus celos habían provocado eso.

-Nunca te engañé con Hana-se quejó Minato con lágrimas anime.

-Naruto supo como hacerme enojar, no sé si estar molesta u orgullosa de él-suspiró Kushina.

-No entiendo como Naruto supo que sentías celos por Hana hace unos años-mencionó el rubio con duda.

-Tal vez Hinata por su madre lo supo y se lo contó a Naruto-volvió a suspirar la pelirroja.

-Espero que Naruko vuelva con Lady Tsunade porque de verdad que la necesitamos-deseó el Cuarto Hokage.

Después de salir del hospital, los dos venían caminando a su casa y ser repente vieron algo que les llamó la atención.

-Señora Kushina, deme su autógrafo-le pidieron varios hombres con admiración.

-Sé que soy una famosa kunoichi, pero no es para tanto-les respondió presumidamente la mujer.

-No se trata de eso, usted apareció en la portada de las mujeres de Konoha más calientes, cachondas y sexys-le explicó el aldeano.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-gritó en tremendo shock la pelirroja.

Minato y Kushina vieron que en la portada de la revista de caballeros estaba la Uzumaki desnuda cubriendo sus senos con un solo brazo y se tapaba su intimidad con la otra de forma extremadamente erótica.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escuchó un grito desgarrador y avergonzado en todo el Mundo Shinobi.

Los jinchurikis voltearon espantados y Fu empezó a reír porque sabía que pasó.

-Apuesto a que ya vio la revista de Playboy Shinobi-dijo Fu divertida.

-Creo que nos pasamos bastante con eso-opinó Yugito.

-Nah, fue muy buena la broma que hará que las mujeres den de maromas-rimó Bee.

-Oh yeah, bro-secundó Naruto.

No solo Kushina era víctima de la venganza de Naruto, también lo eran Kurenai, Anko, Tsume, Tsunade, entre otras kunoichis de mediana edad. Cuando la Sanin se enterara de la broma iba sufrir un ataque de seguro.

-¡NUNCA ESTUVE EN ESA REVISTA!-gritaba Anko mientras alejaba con sus serpientes a todos.

-¡ATRAS, BESTIAS PERVERTIDAS!-amenazaba Asuma con sus cuchillas de viento.

El hijo del Tercer Hokage no quería que nadie tocara a su Kurenai y no se tocaría el corazón de rebanar vivo a todos los presentes.

-¡MIS OJOS!-se escuchó la voz de Kiba.

El chico perro compraba a revista y vio a su madre desnuda por lo que se traumó por lo que observó. Tanto fue su pavor que se fue a echar cloro en los ojos para tratar de olvidar la imagen de su cabeza.  
Un día después, estaban los jinchurikis a las orillas de la Aldea de la Roca. Era un lugar con una fuerte defensa, pero el Kamui será suficiente para pasar desapercibidos.

-Es hora de implementar el plan, Nueve-les dijo Yagura.

-Escucho tu idea, Cuatro-asintió Naruto.

-Son dos jinchurikis que hay que sacar y probablemente hayan usado sellos para obligarlos a quedarse por lo que necesitamos de tus clones. Un grupo irá por el Cuatro Colas y otro por el Cinco Colas. Tú irás a a enfrentar al Tsuchikage y sus tropas y Hinata robará los secretos de la Roca, ¿entendido?-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de Yagura y se embarcaron para liberar y robar los secretos más preciados de la Aldea de la Roca.  
En un volcán, Roshi meditaba tranquilamente sin sentir el calor extremo del lugar.

-¡CUATRO COLAS, ES UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!-se escuchó un eco extraño de un niño.

Roshi abrió los ojos y de las sombras salieron los jinchurikis mostrándose.

-¿Vienen a matarme?-preguntó Roshi.

-No, queremos reclutarte-respondió Yagura.

-¿El Cuarto Mizukage? Creí que estaba muerto-dijo co duda el pelirrojo.

-Las noticias de mi muerte son muy exageradas-respondió el Mizukage.

Naruto se paró frente al hombre y activó el Rinnegan para que Son Goku lo viera.

-Roshi, casi controlas al Rey de los Simios y podrías ser aún más fuerte. Estoy planeando algo grande y necesito que mi hermano jinchuriki se una a esto-le dijo el niño.

-¿El hijo del Rayo Amarillo quiere trabajar conmigo? Definitivamente no lo esperaba-sonrió el hombre.

-No solo vinimos por eso, estás en un grave peligro junto con Goku. El Diez Colas podría reaparecer en este mundo-le avisó Hinata.

Roshi estaba en su paisaje mental y veía a Goku muy aterrado por lo que la Hyuga dijo.

-Dile al niño del Rinnegan que te diga la situación-ordenó el simio rojo.

Roshi obedeció y Naruto le contó sobre Akatsuki y su Plan Ojo de Luna, además de su plan para dominar el mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que planeas un gobierno que lidere a las aldeas y que los jinchurikis sean los encabezados?-repitió el jinchuriki pelirrojo.

-Así es, además de que las Bestias con Cola pueden vivir en paz fuera de nuestro cuerpo sin morir nosotros-le ofreció Naruto.

Las Bestias con Cola estaban reunidos en el sitio y Son Goku estaba dispuesto a salir y aliarse al muchacho del Rinnegan para respirar aire fresco.

-¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO BARBUDO, SI NO ACEPTAS HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO!-amenazó seriamente el simio.

Roshi era muy leal a la Roca, pero sabía que su poder no sería nada en contra de muchos jinchurikis.

-Espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión-suspiró Roshi.

En otra parte de la Roca, Han anhelaba huir de la aldea y hospedarse a un lugar donde vivir sin personas. Lo único que le impedía irse era el sello restrictivo que lo mataría en caso de pisar un metro de los limites de su área asignada.

-¿Quieres largarte de aquí?-se escuchó una voz en el lugar de una mujer.

En el lugar aparecieron Fu, un clon de Naruto y Hinata, y Yugito desde unos árboles.

-Lárguense, detesto a los humanos-amenazó el jinchuriki.

-¿Atacarías a tus hermanos jinchurikis?-cuestionó Fu.

Han se quedó callado al saber que ellos también tenían Bestias con Cola en su interior. Vio que las criaturas estaban en los hombros de sus carceleros y Kokuo estaban interesada en salir de Han.

-¿Como pudieron hacer eso?-preguntó Han.

-Es algo que inventé, las almas de las Bestias con Cola sale del lugar con una cola de poder y nosotros conservamos chakra para sobrevivir-explicó Naruto.

-¿Para que vinieron aquí?-preguntó el hombre de vapor.

-Vinimos a reclutarte-contestó Yugito.

Naruto le dio a conocer su plan como a Roshi y Han no lo pensó dos veces para irse de la Aldea de la Roca. Aunque prefería la soledad, era mucho mejor estar con jinchurikis que sabían que se sentía ser odiado a permanecer enjaulado en este lugar.

-No me interesa mucho gobernar, pero si logras sacar al Cinco Colas para que deje de estar fastidiando, acepto participar en tu plan-manifestó el jinchuriki.

-Solo deja hacer unos ajustes a tu sello y listo-le avisó Naruto.

Mientras los jinchurikis y los clones Naruhina liberaban a los dos prisioneros, el pelirrojo Uzumaki y la peliblanca Hyuga pasaban desapercibidos entre la gente.

-Me siento como un ratón yendo a la ratonera por un poco de queso-declaró Naruto divertido.

-Ese queso nos será útil en el futuro-le recalcó Hinata.

-Bueno, es hora de que trabajes. Yo voy a distraerlos-avisó Naruto.

Hinata se perdió entre la gente y Naruto hacía un jutsu de invocación sorpresivo. Ante la gente estaba el imponente Zorro de las Nueve Colas atacando el lugar y la gente huía despavorida.  
Los ninjas evacuaban a la gente y Kurama tenía cuidado de no matar a las personas, aunque dudaba que existiera un sujeto capaz de herirlo.

-¡EL NUEVE COLAS ESTÁ ATACANDO LA ALDEA!-avisó Akatsuchi al Tsuchikage.

-El hijo del Rayo Amarillo está en esta aldea, es hora de matarlo-sentenció Onoki.

Hinata iba oculta con su Kamui Byakugan para ir por el Elemento Explosivo. El escuadrón de ataque iba listo para intentar neutralizar al Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero voy a robar sus poderes-avisó Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa.

Onoki voló al sitio y cuando estaba dispuesto a tratar de suprimir a la bestia, esta desapareció. Ahora estaba frente a frente con el hijo del peor enemigo de la aldea: El Rayo Amarillo.

-Ya llegó el mini viejo narizón-sonrió malvadamente Naruto.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, NIÑO MALCRIADO?!-exclamó Onoki con furia.

-Mini viejo narizón, ¿la vejez ya le está afectando su oído?-preguntó Naruto con burla.

-Vas a morir, niño malcriado y haré de tí un ejemplo para tu aldea-prometió furioso el Tsuchikage.

Hinata por su parte se enfrentaba al Escuadrón Explosivo de la Aldea de la Roca. Los ataques eran coordinados y muy intensos, pero gracias a su rapidez y flexibilidad no impactaba los ataques.

-¡ELEMENTO VELOCIDAD: JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR!-exclamó Hinata.

De repente, todo el paisaje se puso azul y craquelado y se congeló el tiempo. Hinata impactaba con el Puño Suave en partes donde podría dejar inconsciente a cada persona.  
El jutsu se detuvo y los ninjas cayeron desfallecidos al suelo. La Hyuga extrajo varias muestras de sangre para poder replicar exitosamente el Elemento Explosivo.

-Tal vez sea bueno robarme el secreto del Kinjutsu que usa Deidara de Akatsuki-pensó Hinata.

La Hyuga exploró el lugar y encontró el pergamino deseado por ella. En ese instante, vio a una mujer de su edad lista para pelear contra ella.

-¡DETENTE ALLÍ, CRIMINAL!-le advirtió una pelinegra.

-La nieta del Tsuchikage, ¿Kurotsuchi, verdad?-.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por invadir mi hogar-amenazó la chica.

Kurotsuchi lanzó un ataque de lava hecho de ceniza y atravesó como si nada a Hinata.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-exclamó impresionada la chica.

-Elemento Lava en forma de ceniza, me interesa mucho-sonrió Hinata con aire de maldad.

Naruto y Hinata sabían que existían muchas variantes en el Elemento Lava: La forma líquida de la Aldea de la Niebla, como Mei; y la forma viscosa como los ninjas de la Aldea y los jinchurikis de Son Goku. Kurotsuchi poseía una variante única y Hinata lo deseaba.

-¡INTENTA DERROTARME SI PUEDES, KUROTSUCHI!-le instó Hinata con sonrisa arrogante.

Kurotsuchi se lanzó a pelear con Taijutsu y Hinata solo sonreía porque la chica era muy buena, aunque nadie estaba al nivel de una Hyuga en esa área.

-Eso es todo, eres una basura-le insultó Hinata con una sonrisa maníaca.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: CAL CORROSIVA!-.

La chica lanzó una cal que quemaba la piel y Hinata lo atravesó con su Kamui Byakugan ya que era muy peligroso al contacto.

-No solamente es ceniza, sino que puedes fabricar cal. Me impresionas para ser débil-le declaró Hinata con un aplauso sarcástico.

Kurotsuchi estaba harta de esa Hyuga vulgar y burlona que la sacaba de quicio.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: CHORRO DE LAVA!-gritó Hinata.

La Hyuga lanzó una lava liquida que Kurotsuchi esquivó por poco y la dejó en tremendo shock.

-¿Sorprendida? No eres tan especial como crees con tu lava-le declaró Hinata con una sonrisa asesina.

-¡CÁLLATE, YA ME CANSÉ DE ESCUCHARTE!-gritó furiosa la nieta de Onoki.

La chica se lanzó a pelear contra la renegada y Hinata encontró una debilidad en su defensa.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: GOMA APLASTANTE!-.

La pelinegra lanzó una especie de goma muy corrosiva que impactó a Hinata muy fuerte.

-¡LO LOGRÉ!-celebró Kurotsuchi.

De repente, la mujer vio que Hinata se deshizo en humo y la Hyuga estaba detrás de ella.

-Te confiaste, estúpida. Estás dentro de mi rango-le susurró Hinata.

Un Ying-Yang se formó en el suelo y Kurotsuchi iba a experimentar el jutsu más fuerte del clan Hyuga.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS!-.

Kurotsuchi cayó noqueada después de ser derrotada por esa demoledora técnica y Hinata le extrajo bastante sangre y células a la chica.

-Kurotsuchi, serás la próxima Tsuchikage sin duda. Cuando estés en el nuevo mundo y este lugar no albergue tanto odio podremos hablar tranquilas-le deseó Hinata.

Hinata curó a la chica y después se fue en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador con el resto de sus amigos.  
En su propia batalla, Naruto no era arrogante para creer que vencería al Tsuchikage aún, aunque su velocidad era muy superior.  
Onoki le hacía jutsus de fuego y tierra para tratar de aniquilarlo sin dañar su aldea, pero Naruto contraatacaba con agua y rayo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA TSUCHIKAGE, NO PUEDES VENCERME?!-le dijo con mucha arrogancia aparente.

-¡AHORA ME SACASTE DE MIS CASILLAS, ELEMENTO POLVO: DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO!-gritó Onoki sin aguantar más.

Un cubo se formó en las manos de Onoki y la fuerza del Elemento Polvo se dirigía con rapidez a Naruto. El rubio solo cerró los ojos y alzó su mano con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA!-declaró Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto revelaban el Rinnegan y sus manos tenían un sello de espiral azul Uzumaki.

-¡CAMINO PRETA: ABSORCIÓN!-exclamó el rubio.

El Uzumaki absorbía sin problemas la poderosa técnica del Tsuchikage y Onoki quedó pasmado al ver que el rubio tenía el mítico Rinnegan.

-¡JAJAJAJA VIEJO IMBECIL, ME HAS DADO LOS SECRETOS DEL ELEMENTO POLVO Y LO USARÉ A MI ANTOJO AHORA!-reveló Naruto con una risa macabra.

Onoki no se creía la afirmación de Naruto y volvió a preparar otra técnica destructiva.

-¡ELEMENTO POLVO: DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO!-exclamó Onoki a toda potencia.

Naruto alzó su mano y había un enorme Rasenshuriken de Elemento Polvo que iba para Onoki.

-¡TU TÉCNICA EN EL JUTSU MÁS ODIADO DE LA ROCA! ¡ELEMENTO POLVO: RASENSHURIKEN!-.

Naruto lo lanzó hacia el Elemento Polvo de Onoki y el lugar explotó irremediablemente. La mitad de la aldea fue destruida con esta técnica y el lugar temblaba. Afortunadamente, no había civiles ya que fueron evacuados y Naruto se había asegurado de ello.  
El Uzumaki había usado Kamui para hacerse intangible y no ser afectado por la explosión. Naruto voló como resultado de robar el poder de Onoki y miró al anciano malherido.

-Tu aldea ha causado mucho sufrimiento a la humanidad por haber declarado las tres guerras mundiales. Te confiaste de mí y si hubieras ido más en serio me habrías derrotado sin dudarlo. Esta es la venganza de mis antepasados Uzumaki por haber destruido su hogar-le informó el usuario del Rinnegan.

El Rinnegan involucionó al Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, el cual era una espiral sin fin con un fondo rojo.

(Nota: El Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto era igual al de Indra en el manga).

-Ve como destruyo tu hogar, viejo malnacido. ¡TSUKUYOMI!-.

El Tsuchikage experimentó en tres segundos una tortura horrible donde el lugar era destruido y era lastimado por Naruto con una despiadada mirada fría.  
Naruto terminó su ilusión y solo observó lentamente al anciano. Él tenía mucha culpa de haber destruido al País del Remolino y podría matarlo, pero no sería viable en su plan.

-Agradece que te dejé vivir, vive con la vergüenza de que el hijo del peor enemigo de tu aldea te hizo pedazos. No fuiste fácil de acabar y sin el Rinnegan podría haber muerto. Te agradezco tu contribución con el Elemento Polvo y sé que nos volveremos a ver-se despidió Naruto.

El Uzumaki se teletransportó con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y ahora estaba en las afueras de la aldea. Veía que los jinchurikis estaban reunidos y Hinata tenía muchas muestras de células y sangre.

-Bien hecho todos, recibí el recuerdo de mis clones. Gracias por incorporarse al Equipo Jinchuriki-saludó personalmente Naruto.

-¿Dime qué usaste algo contra el viejo imbecil de Onoki?-preguntó Han.

-Un genjutsu de tortura que lo pondrá a dormir con muchas pesadillas-le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

-Me empiezas a gustar, niño-mencionó el hombre satisfecho.

(Nota de autor: Sugiéranme más bromas que Naruto haya dejado a sus ex familia y las personas que más detesta en la aldea durante la invasión).


	6. Chapter 6

Renegados  
Capítulo 6 LA VIDA EN LA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO

Basarark Uzumaki: Naruto tenía una cuenta pendiente con Onoki por sus antepasados Uzumakis que murieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. El rubio respeta a su linaje porque sus ancestros no tienen la culpa de lo que su madre le hizo. Yagura es el principal consejero de Naruto en cuestiones políticas por su experiencia como Mizukage.

Pegasister Geishiken: Hiruzen fue quien se sacrificó en lugar de Minato y Kushina, y todavía voy a relatarlo.

alexzero: Vendrán más bromas por parte de los renegados hacia los Uzumakis.

Jonathan486: La invasion a la Roca sera el inicio de todo y todos pagarán caro sus decisiones a lo largo del tiempo.

Emperor92: Buena sugerencia.

Zafir09: Sobre Kurenai voy a tratar un poco porque Hinata está muy resentida con ella. Naruto revivirá sin dudar a Hana, pero con Mikoto no tenía cercanía.

CCSakuraforever: Fue una locura tremenda.

Guest: Son del tamaño que salieron en Killer Bee Rappuden. Lo de Kiba lo saqué de Los Simpson precisamente.

OTAKUFire: Fu tiene amor para todos y todos son de ella. Tus sugerencias son increíbles.

: Las células son extraídas de la sangre y muestras de personas heridas únicamente. Con eso basta para un estudio decente.

Manga lover 1: Eso que dices sucederá más tarde.

Isi 14: Buenas sugerencia, si quieres uno de ese tipo te recomiendo dos fanfics: Jinchuriki Ángel y Demonios, y Naruto El amo de la Serpiente del Apocalipsis.

(Nota de autor: Las bromas que todos ustedes sugirieron me parecen excelentes y haré un enlistado de que se viene con el tiempo:

-Un video porno como los que salen de los famosos.

-Una versión de la revista Playboy, pero con los más guapos shinobis.

-Encuesta sobre los ninjas más poderosos y que los Uzumakis salgan en una muy baja posición.

-Una foto lésbica de Kushina con una kunoichi, posiblemente Anko, ademas de Minato en un bar gay.

-Un sello similar al de Sai en la lengua que hará que el ramen les sepa a vil estiércol.

-Un día de mala suerte absoluta.

-Una foto de un falso harem Yuri de Kushina con las kunoichis de Konoha con trajes eróticos muy diminutos y la Uzumaki vestida de dominatrix.

-Una versión loli de las kunoichis de los 12 de Konoha con Naruko en la portada principal.

Espero que le guste mi historia).

Naruto sonreía porque sus planes estaban saliendo bien. La Aldea de la Roca sufrió un duro golpe al sufrir daños materiales y poniéndose al nivel de Konoha.  
Además, la revista Playboy Shinobi le había dado las regalías por conseguir las fotos de las kunoichis desnudas. Nadie sabía que en realidad eran las transformaciones bien hechas de Naruto, Fu, Hinata y Yugito.

-De por sí que somos inmensamente ricos y ahora tenemos más dinero con las fotos-declaró Yugito divertida.

Han y Roshi veían con sorpresa a la esposa del Rayo Amarillo completamente desnuda y no tenían idea de que había hecho.

-Niño, ¿cómo conseguiste estas fotos?-preguntó Roshi avergonzado de lo que vio.

-No son reales. Fu, Yugito, Hinata y yo usamos mi Jutsu Sexy y lo adaptamos en ellas-explicó Naruto tranquilamente.

-¿Pero llegar a usar a tu madre para esto?-cuestionó el viejo pelirrojo dudoso.

-Solo veo a Kushina como mi madre de alquiler. Mi verdadera madre de lazo es Hana Hyuga-aclaró tranquilamente el chico.

Flashback

Poco antes de la invasión de la Aldea de la Hoja, el actual Escuadrón Jinchuriki estaba reunido en su mesa redonda.

-Necesitamos una manera de ganar más fondos. Una aldea requiere aún más reservas de dinero para evitar una crisis-les aconsejó Yagura.

-Aprecio su consejo, señor Yagura. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?-preguntó Naruto.

-Un concierto de rap, men-sugirió Bee.

-Olvídalo, nadie asistirá-negó Yugito.

Killer Bee tuvo un aura de depresión y el resto se rió de su desgracia.

-Misiones de mercenarios-sugirió Utakata.

-Ya tenemos cubierto eso y no nos alcanza-le recordó Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ TAL UN CALENDARIO PORNO?!-dio a conocer Fu.

Todos se quedaron callados y el resto quedó sonrojados por la sugerencia de la chica.

-No pienso posar desnuda, soy la única mujer adulta en el sitio y no deseo eso-negó rotundamente la mujer.

-No necesariamente tendríamos que ser nosotros-opinó Hinata.

-¿Cómo dijiste Hinata?-preguntó Yagura curioso.

-Usemos otras mujeres para que hagan dinero para nosotros-dio a conocer la Hyuga diabólicamente.

-No creo que podamos contratar mujeres-mencionó Utakata.

-Haremos algo mucho más barato y más efectivo-dio a saber Naruto.

-¿Cómo está eso?-cuestionó Fu curiosa.

-¡JUTSU SEXY!-.

Naruto se transformó en una versión femenina adulta con muchos atributos y curvas perfectas. Bee, Yagura y Utakata sangraron por la nariz y las mujeres quedaron sonrojadas.

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntó Naruto transformado en un tono erótico.

-¡ESTÁS GUAPÍSIMA!-opinó con corazones Fu.

-Esa técnica podría asesinar Kages, mira lo que hiciste con ese trío de pervertidos-señaló molesta Yugito.

-Y tengo algo para chicas, ¡JUTSU SEXY INVERTIDO!-.

Naruto se transformó en una versión adulta de cabello corto y muy guapo sin ropa. Las tres chicas tuvieron hemorragias nasales y quedaron noqueadas al instante.

-Recordatorio: Este jutsu funciona solo con pervertidos-declaró muy nervioso el rubio Uzumaki.

Flashback fin

-Fu, te felicito por tu brillante aportación. Ahora tengo mi propio plan para ganar más dinero y lo sabrán en los próximos días-dio a saber el rubio.

-Espero no tener que hacer esas poses tan vergonzosas-mencionó con pena Yugito.

-No, no es algo de lo que tenemos en la lista de maneras de molestar a mis padres. Está vez me vengaré donde más le duele a mi malnacido padrino-declaró Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

En el Mundo Shinobi corrió la noticia de que la Aldea de la Roca fue atacada por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el Tsuchikage estaba en coma. Los shinobis estaban discutiendo en una reunión especial sobre ello.

-¡¿QUÉ NARUTO ATACÓ LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA Y VENCIÓ A ONOKI DE AMBAS ESCALAS?!-exclamó Kakashi.

-No sabemos que pasó, Naruto controla a voluntad al Nueve Colas por lo que los lugareños dijeron-informó Minato aún sin digerir la noticia.

Danzô estaba enormemente satisfecho porque la aldea de la Roca no se aprovecharía de la situación de la invasión de la Hoja, pero le preocupaba el enorme poder de Naruto.

-Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo logró Naruto desbloquear el alma del zorro si yo tenía la llave con los sapos?-dio a saber Jiraiya.

-Tenemos que hablar con los sapos, es innegable que tuvieron un contacto con mi hijo y necesitamos conocer el porqué no nos informaron de esto-declaró Minato.

Tsunade oía todo y veía a Naruto como un espejo de ella misma. Oyó todo de Naruko sobre lo que había pasado con su hermano gemelo y la Sanin no podía creer lo que sucedió.

-Yo vine a esta aldea solo porque Naruko me lo pidió y me topo con esta situación. Sé que no soy la más indicada para decirlo, pero esto fue provocado por la negligencia de todos en esta sala-dijo la verdad la rubia.

Nadie habló en la sala porque gran parte de los presentes tuvo un papel decisivo en la deserción de Naruto.

-Hay más noticias, mis espias informan acerca de Hinata Hyuga como acompañante de Naruto-declaró Danzô.

Hiashi vio interesado a Danzô tratando de saber de su hija mayor desaparecida.

-¿Qué informes nos tiene que decir?-preguntó Hiashi sin poder ocultar demasiado su alivio de saber que Hinata estaba bien.

-Hiashi, eres un tremendo imbecil. Dejaste a ir a la Hyuga más poderosa de la historia y ahora es una fugitiva de la ley-reconoció el Halcón de Guerra a la chica.

-Mi hija no tenía muchas aptitudes en el arte shinobi-mencionó Hiashi ignorante del progreso gigantesco de su primogénita.

Danzô fue a callar al líder Hyuga con un enorme expediente secreto sobre los informes de espías.

-Vea esto y lea sobre lo que dice el expediente en voz alta-le pidió Danzô.

Hiashi lo leyó y quedó en tremendo shock por lo que se reportaba allí.

Nombre: Hinata Hyuga.

Alias: La Princesa Byakugan.

Edad: 12 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de diciembre.

Familia: Hiashi Hyuga (padre), Hana Hyuga (madre fallecida), Hanabi Hyuga (hermana menor y heredera del clan), Hizashi Hyuga (tío fallecido), Kanna Hyuga (tía fallecida), Neji Hyuga (primo hermano), Naruto Uzumaki (prometido declarado).

Rango: Civil.

Clase: S

Nivel de poder: 25 aparentemente.

-Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan.

Habilidades: Es la jinchuriki de la Sanguijuela de Cero Colas y se desconocen las habilidades de la Bestia con Cola. Se reporta que la niña posee un Taijutsu letal que es capaz de abrumar a cualquier oponente, ademas de una fuerza comparable a la de Tsunade. Fue capaz de luchar a la edad de 11 años contra el fallecido Cuarto Mizukage en su estado de Tres Colas y sobrevivir. Poseedora del Rasengan y variantes poderosas de la técnica del Cuarto Hokage, probablemente aprendido de Naruto Uzumaki (ver expediente) y algunas de su propia autoría. Se ha constatado que la niña domina la legendaria técnica del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y con ella derrotó a la misma Escuadra Explosiva de la Aldea de la Roca.

-¡¿TU HIJA, LA MISMA QUE DECLARASTE UN FRACASO, HIZO TODO ESO?!-dijo en tremendo shock Kushina.

-Mis ANBUs no inventan cosas fantasiosas, son más profesionales que otra cosa-le respondió enojado Danzô.

Hiashi estaba sin poder digerir que su hija era la Hyuga más poderosa de todos los tiempos y tenía más habilidad que Neji y Hanabi juntos.

-"Hana, no sabes cuanta razón tenías. Perdóname por ser tan ciego"-pensó arrepentido el Hyuga.

Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Alias: El Príncipe del Remolino.

Edad: 12 años.

Bestia con Cola: El Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas.

Kekkei Genkai: Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina.

Rango: Civil.

Clase: S

Habilidades: No se ha determinado al 100% las habilidades del jinchuriki. Se ha visto que puede controlar a la perfección a través de métodos desconocidos al Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas consiguiendo por primera vez en la historia esta hazaña. Se ha visto que posee el Rasengan y muchas variantes de su autoría. Fue capaz de derrotar al Cuarto Mizukage Yagura en su poder total de jinchuriki y asesinarlo con mucha dificultad. Recientemente, logró invadir exitosamente la Aldea de la Roca y dejarla debilitada con ayuda del Nueve Colas, además de dejar malherido al Tercer Tsuchikage Onoki de Ambas Escalas.

-¡¿VENCIÓ A ESE VIEJO MISERABLE QUE NO QUIERE DEJAR EL PODER?!-preguntó con sorpresa Kushina.

-Según los reportes, Naruto copió de alguna forma el Elemento Polvo y se lo regresó al Tsuchikage dejándolo malherido-declaró Danzô.

-¿Sabes que tan poderoso sería un jinchuriki del Nueve Colas Uzumaki con ese poder?-les dio a pensar Tsunade.

Todos en la sala temblaban porque Naruto se había convertido en un asunto serio.

-Propongo poner a Naruto y Hinata en el Libro Bingo-levantó la mano Chouza Akamichi.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES, GORDO MISERABLE! ¡TÚ HAS QUERIDO MUERTO A NARUTO DESDE QUE FUE SELLADO!-amenazó furiosa Kushina.

-¡TU HIJO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN CRIMINAL JUNTO A LA HIJA DE HIASHI! ¡PODRÍAN VENGARSE DE NOSOTROS!-se excusó el Akamichi.

-Te estás pasando de la raya Chouza, ninguno de nosotros podemos tocar a Naruto. No sabemos aún el alcance de sus habilidades y no ha actuado agresivamente contra el pueblo ahora que está debilitado-le dio a conocer el genio Shikaku.

-Shikaku tiene razón. Si pudo vencer con dificultad al poderoso Onoki de Ambas Escalas, no cualquiera puede luchar contra él-apoyó Inoichi.

-Si tanto les preocupa, pónganlo con el aviso de Huir a la vista y traerlo con vida. Es demasiado valioso para quererlo muerto-dijo fríamente Shibi Aburame.

Minato estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no hacía algo, podrían asesinar a su propio hijo y no tendría la oportunidad de reponer sus errores.

-Minato, no lo hagas-le pidió Kushina con mirada suplicante.

-No es tu decisión Kushina, Naruto debe ser capturado y ser juzgado por sus cargos debido a su deserción-le recordó Homura.

-Será difícil eso, Naruto no es un ninja oficial. Hasta ue se confirme que se alió a un pueblo de forma permanente no podemos clasificarlo como un ninja renegado-declaró Hotaru.

La discusión se alargó por mucho hasta que se llegó a la decisión de que si Naruto y Hinata arremetía contra algún ninja de la aldea entraría al Libro Bingo bajo amenaza de traerlo vivo o muerto.  
Kushina y Minato estaban molestos, pero no podían hacer más porque la mayoría de los ninjas decidieron votar a favor de la futura inserción al Libro Bingo de Naruto y Hinata.

-Esto no debería estar pasando, Minato-susurró Kushina.

-Nosotros tuvimos la culpa, mi amor. Hiruzen nos lo advirtió y ahora nos está persiguiendo los fantasmas del pasado-habló Minato sin creer que su propia sangre fuera un delincuente.

Kushina empezó a llorar en el pecho de Minato y su esposo la consolaba.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nuestro hijo vuelva y nos perdone-le prometió Minato.

Días más tarde, Jiraiya contempló que las ventas de Icha Icha habían bajado por los suelos. Pasó de ser el libro más popular del mundo al menos comprado en los últimas semanas.  
Cuando salió a la aldea, vio enormes filas de chicas ansiosas por comprar en una librería.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA ACÁ?!-preguntó Jiraiya.

-El nuevo libro de moda acaba de salir y está hermoso-le respondió una aldeana.

Jiraiya vio que un montón de chicas salían con un libro negro y miró que varias sonreían perversamente. El Sanin lo compró y vio que la obra se llamaba CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE UZUMAKI.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó consternado el peliblanco.

El libro se volvió tan popular en poco tiempo y eclipsó las ventas de Icha Icha de forma viral. El público era principalmente jóvenes mujeres vírgenes pervertidas y hablaban de un millonario guapísimo llamado Menma Namikaze quien hace un trato con la despampanante y guapísima Hikari Hyuga de hacer juegos sexuales sadomasoquistas. No se sabía el verdadero nombre del autor, pero se hacia llamar Menma Namikaze como el protagonista del libro.  
A Jiraiya le cayó muy mal el enorme éxito del libro erótico porque el dinero de sus libros era destinado a sustentar su red de espionaje y eso lo afectaba. El Sanin sabía que esa obra era nada más y menos que el joven prófugo Naruto, quien le estaba dando donde más le dolía.  
En la Aldea del Remolino, el mencionado se regocijaba porque las revistas reconocían el enorme éxito del libro y su autor misterioso.

-Padrino, espero que estés sufriendo porque haré una trilogía-sonrió malvadamente el Uzumaki.

De repente, los jinchurikis llegaron después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento, excepto Hinata.

-¿Y las Bestias con Cola?-preguntó Naruto.

-Fueron a descansar en su área privada-mencionó Yagura.

-No vino Hinata al entrenamiento, ¿pasa algo con ella?-preguntó Yugito preocupada.

-Hay algo que deben saber, ella fue a buscar al último integrante: Uno-dio a saber el rubio.

-Gaara del Desierto, el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage-mencionó Bee.

-El mapachito hermoso del expediente, me voy a divertir con él de lo lindo-avisó Fu con una sonrisa perversa.

-Fu, el pobre sujeto es demasiado inocente para tí-le advirtió Naruto.

-No me importa, así me gustan más-recalcó despreocupada la chica insecto.

De repente, Hinata salió de un portal negro con Gaara y una chica de su edad.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Fu curiosa.

-Soy Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara y su mejor amiga-se presentó la chica.

-"Esto es mejor, voy a divertirme con ambos"-pensó con perversión la peliverde.

Naruto y Hinata sentían las emociones pervertidas de Fu y suspiraban porque ella ya no los molestaría por un tiempo.  
Las cosas en las aldeas ninjas se estabilizaban, excepto las ventas de Jiraiya. Las aldeas de la Hoja y la Roca se estaban reconstruyendo poco a poco y no había actividad de criminales por el momento.  
El clan Tsuchigumo se había mudado a la Aldea del Remolino por petición de Naruto y Utakata por lo que empezaban a poblarse poco a poco.

-El lugar es similar a la Niebla con toques más modernos-analizó la mujer.

-Ahora no tienen que huir, yo te protegeré-prometió Utakata.

-Maestro, gracias por todo-agradeció en lágrimas la chica.

-No me digas maestro-se quejó el jinchuriki.

-No quiero-refunfuñó la mujer rubia.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-preguntó Utakata.

-Será un honor, usted debe ayudar a nuestro Emperador Uzukage a dominar el mundo. Yo estaré para usted siempre-declaró con fe ciega en su maestro.

Utakata sonrió y decidió vivir juntos mientras un amor nacía entre alumna y maestro. La chica resultó ser muy poderosa y Naruto se interesó en sus habilidades por lo que hizo algo que podría aumentar su poder.

-Naruto, ¿quieres que meta mi chakra en la novia de Utakata?-preguntó dudosa Saiken.

-¡ES MI ALUMNA, BABOSA DESCEREBRADA!-corrigió sonrojado el jinchuriki.

Hotaru se ruborizó bastante por lo que la babosa trataba de decir y Naruto sonrió porque era innegable que los dos sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-Una pseudojinchuriki es peligrosa y puedes ser de mucha utilidad con el poder de tu maestro. Saiken te permitirá usar su poder sin ningún daño. Lo único que Utakata tendrá que hacer en el futuro es estar cerca cada día-mencionó Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Utakata.

-Un pseudojinchiriki normalmente tiene su poder de forma finita ya que no tienen el alma de la Bestia con Cola. La única forma de que tenga algo así es conectando telepáticamente a los chakras de manera que la persona a la que se donará el poder no tenga que estar recargando su poder físicamente, aunque el efecto se perderá si Hotaru se aleja demasiado de tí. Aún tengo que perfeccionar este sello-explicó Naruto calmadamente.

Hotaru se preparó para el ritual de sellado, pero Naruto había olvidado una cosa muy importante.

-Olvidé una cosa, para un sellado correcto la persona debe quitarse la prendas superiores-le advirtió Naruto mientras preparaba la tinta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó la chica muy avergonzada.

-Tu ropa estorbará y no permitirá circular el chakra de Saiken-explicó con calma Naruto.

Hotaru no estaba cómoda y Utakata la tranquilizó con una mirada.

-Solo estaremos los tres, Naruto es profesional y él no hará cosas pervertidas. Si Hinata se enterará, lo asesina sin remedio-le dijo el jinchuriki del Seis Colas.

Hotaru se quitó la blusa y se tapó los pechos apenada por el pudor. Naruto solo se concentraba en no notar los enormes pechos de la chica y en hacer el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas.

-Ya casi, solo debes tolerar el poder de Utakata y listo. Por suerte estás acostumbrado a tener chakra ajeno con el chakra del Kinjutsu de su clan-le indicó Naruto.

Utakata activó su Manto de Chakra dorado, similar al de Naruto, para pasar el chakra incorrupto de Saiken a la chica. La energía ya era cálida y era compatible con Hotaru para su uso personal por su Elemento Agua. El jinchuriki drenó casi la mitad del chakra de su Bestia con Cola para evitar morir y el procedimiento quedó terminado.

-Listo, son tres colas de poder inicial pero es suficiente para adaptarte al poder de Saiken. Ya puedes vestirte-le indicó Naruto.

Hotaru se vistió de nuevo y Utakata la acompañó a su casa. Naruto sonreía porque el usuario de Saiken se iba a comer esos melones cuando se hiciera pareja de Hotaru.  
Mientras tanto, Matsuri terminaba de luchar con Gaara en su entrenamiento. Fu los miraba de lejos y contempló cuanto le gustaba a la castaña el chico mapache. No estaba en sus planes que Gaara tuviera una admiradora y eso le provocaría problemas.

-Bueno, tendré que compartir-sonrió decidida la peliverde.

Roshi se relajaba con la agricultura de unas semillas desconocidas en un área designada por Naruto. Hotaru que salía de allí miró curiosa y le quiso preguntar.

-¿Qué siembra?-preguntó la rubia.

-Semillas del ermitaño, capaces de curar la más grave herida en un instante y recargar al 100% tu chakra-explicó el viejo.

-Suena interesante, ¿va a dárnosla en nuestras misiones?-cuestionó Hotaru.

-Sí, serán de extrema utilidad en un futuro-asintió el jinchuriki.

En otro sitio, Han se quitaba su pesada armadura ya que no necesitaba defenderse de alguna amenaza. El hombre resultó más guapo de lo que parecía y bien parecido.

-Sal de ahí, Dos Colas-dijo el ninja de vapor.

Yugito salió y miró avergonzada que el hombre alto era bastante galán, de cabello negro corto lacio y con una cara de perfil griego.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó Han serio.

-Quería entrenar con usted porque tiene la mejor velocidad en taijutsu-le pidió Yugito.

-De acuerdo, siempre quise enfrentarme a otro de mi clase-afirmó Han.

Yugito notó la amargura en las palabras del ninja de vapor y le acarició la cabeza.

-Si tienes algo que quieras compartir, yo estoy para tí. Somos iguales y no puedo juzgarte. Puedes confiar en mí, Han-le declaró la ninja gato.

Han solo suspiró muy ligeramente y asintió aceptando la propuesta de Yugito. Los dos pasaron entrenando bastante con todo su poder y resultó en un empate.

-Han, eres un duro rival-dijo cansada la rubia.

-Eres difícil de golpear, me asombras mucho Dos Colas-alagó el ninja de vapor.

-No me llames Dos Colas, dime Yugito. Somos humanos-le recordó la mujer.

-Nunca me llaman por mi nombre. No estoy acostumbrado a ello-le dijo Han.

-Sé lo que se siente, que te odien por una estupidez-comentó  
-Necesito una buena ducha al rato. No te quedes solo y ven conmigo, quiero conocerte más a fondo-le propuso la mujer.

-No quiero-negó el jinchuriki del Cinco Colas.

-No es bueno ser solitario, somos amigos y quiero conocerte-declaró la rubia con una linda sonrisa.

Han no tuvo más remedio que participar para poder zafarse de ella.  
En la Aldea del Remolino, había una religión que Naruto y Hinata implementaron como ley oficial: Ninshu. Los Uzumakis practicaban este arte antes de su destrucción y los niños se encargaron de recuperar lo perdido.  
Cada sábado, los habitantes de la aldea se reunían para conectarse espiritualmente a base del chakra como lo tenía contemplado Hagomoro en sus tiempos. Las prácticas también tenía el motivo de poder comunicarse en caso de un grave peligro sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta y para sanar heridas espirituales en el caso de los jinchurikis.

-Es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse-les indicó amablemente Naruto.

Los aldeanos y los pocos ninjas de buen corazón que llegaron al Remolino se fueron tranquilos a sus casas y los jinchurikis se quedaron con sus más allegados.

-Fue una buena idea implementar el precursor de Ninjutsu. Es un concepto hermoso el que tenía planeado el Sabio de los Seis Caminos-admitió Roshi.

-Las Bestias con Cola sabían mucho sobre el Ninshu y completaron los datos perdidos en el tiempo. Esto no es fácil de dominar y nos servirá en la guerra que se aproxima-respondió Naruto.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos una reunión en la noche en mi casa. Necesitamos un momento de relajación porque no tendremos mucho tiempo libre-les invitó Hinata amablemente.

Todos se retiraron luego de terminada la misa y Fu siguió a Matsuri que se retiraba a su casa. Cuando la kunoichi castaña arribó a su hogar, miró a la peliverde sentada esperándola.

-¿Fu, por qué estas en mi casa?-cuestionó algo incómoda la muchacha.

-¿Gaara viene contigo?-.

-No, volverá en un rato-respondió la chica de la Arena.

-Perfecto, quiero hacerte una proposición-le dio a conocer la morena.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo confusa Matsuri.

-Es simple, sé que te gusta mucho Gaara-le lanzó la chica insecto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO LE DIGAS A GAARA!-le pidió de rodillas la mujer.

-No le diré porque tú lo harás-le aclaró la morena.

-Gracias-suspiró de alivio la muchacha.

-No tan rápido, quiero que sepas una cosa muy importante: También me gusta mucho Gaara-le confesó la chica.

Matsuri quedó espantada al saber que la chica frente a ella sería una terrible rival de amores porque era más fuerte y con más asertividad que ella.

-Por eso vengo a hacer un trato muy indecente, pero todos salimos ganando: Yo te ayudaré a tener el corazón de Gaara para siempre a cambio de dos cosas-le dio a saber la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-le preguntó con algo de perturbación la chica.

-Si yo te ayudo, tengo el derecho de divertirme con los dos cuando yo quiera-le reveló la morena.

Matsuri se puso roja y no sabía que pensar o hacer con la propuesta indecente de Fu.

-No eres a la primera que le hago este trato, Naruto y Hinata son míos porque soy la que los unió. Hinata era demasiado tímida para poder confesarse a Naruto y me aproveche para poder hacerles ese trato hace poco-le confesó Fu.

-¡¿TÚ TIENES SEXO CON ELLOS?!-exclamó impresionada y colorada Matsuri.

-Sexo como tal no he tenido, Naruto y Hinata no quieren tener coito hasta los 15 años porque sus cuerpos no están desarrollados y lo mismo va para mí. Lo único que hacemos por el momento es dar sexo oral y masturbarnos, nuestros líderes deben de sentirse satisfechos-aclaró Fu como si nada.

-¡ESTÁN LOCOS!-señaló con mucha vergüenza la castaña.

-Somos jinchurikis sin padres que nos digan que está bien o mal, y por mi parte soy liberal y según Naruto me describió como pansexual-le aclaró la morena despreocupada.

Fu se paró y quiso finalizar la conversación de una vez por todas.

-Me voy, tienes el tiempo que desees para pensar mi propuesta. Solo te diré una cosa: Gaara jamás se va a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos por sí solo y podría habérmelo ligado sin ayuda, espero que tomes una buena decisión-.

Fu se fue de la casa y Matsuri quedó anonadada por el momento más incómodo en su vida. Prácticamente ella le había ofrecido el amor de Gaara en bandeja de plata a cambio de una aventura lésbica con ella y el pelirrojo se vería involucrado inevitablemente. Tenía que intentar ligarse a Gaara antes de que Fu lo hiciera o caería en la desesperación de hacer esa clase de trato.  
Por su parte, la jinchuriki del Siete Colas iba satisfecha a su hogar porque sabía perfectamente que Matsuri no iba a poder enamorar por si sola a Gaara ya que el chico mapache era un inepto amorosamente hablando, incluso más que Naruto hace tiempo.

-Cualquier día de estos, Matsuri acudirá por sí sola-declaró con mucha seguridad la peliverde.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruko estaba entrenando como loca. Después de la experiencia con el Tsukuyomi, sabía que estaba lejos del poder de Naruto y si quería traerlo de vuelta ella debía aumentar su poder.

-No puedo rendirme, Naruto debe volver a la aldea-se prometió la pelirroja.

Cuando Naruko se enteró de la deserción de su hermano mayor a la aldea, ella no sabía que pensar en los primeros días porque era una niña ingenua y bastante egoísta, pero cambió porque muchos aldeanos comenzaron a hablar demasiado mal de la familia Uzumaki. Sus compañeros de equipo se sentían mal porque no eran muy buenos tampoco con Naruto y Hinata, provocando que descargaran su culpa en la pequeña pelirroja.

Flashback

Todos en la Academia hablaban a las espaldas de Naruko por el rumor de la huida de Naruto. La pelirroja se estaba hartando de que la culpaban de todo cuando sus padres tenían mucho que ver y los niños no se salvaban.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES!-exclamó Naruko.

Todos se quedaron callados en ese instante porque Naruko era peligrosa furiosa.

-Provocas que tu hermano se vaya y te haces la víctima-le dijo Ino.

-¡USTEDES TAMPOCO SE SALVAN, TAMBIÉN TUVIERON MUCHO QUE VER EN ESTO!-les recordó Naruko con mucha razón.

Los niños en el salón empezaban a recordar que no fueron muy buenos con Naruto y Hinata en el pasado.

Flashback de segundo plano

La horda de fangirls de Sasuke estaban discutiendo como hacer que el Uchiha se enamorara. Naruto estaba molesto porque no dejaban de hacer escándalo.

-¡SILENCIO, SASUKE JAMAS LES VA A HACER CASO!-les gritó Naruto irritado.

Las fangirls como Sakura e Ino estaban sumamente molestas y apalearon despiadadamente a Naruto. Hinata lo vio y trató de separarlas de su amigo.

-¡SUÉLTENLO!-trató de zafar la pobre Hyuga a las locas.

La niña fue empujada por una de ellas y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaba Hinata muy preocupada.

De repente, Iruka los vio y separó exitosamente a las chicas del rubio, que lucía mallugado y con un montón de moretones.

-¡NIÑAS, TODAS A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA!-dijo con furia la mujer.

Este escenario era muy común en la escuela con Naruto mallugado por las chicas. Lo curioso es que sus padres no hacían algo porque consideraban muy gracioso esos incidentes y algo nostálgicos. Minato por lo común fue apaleado por Kushina y pues deseaban que Naruto viviera algo similar con una niña de carácter fuerte.  
En cambio, a Naruto no le gustaba para nada ser maltratado por niñas locas y desearía que fueran un poco más como Hinata.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?-preguntó Iruka preocupado.

-Gracias por detenerlas, Iruka sensei. Le prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ser tan generoso conmigo-declaró Naruto con una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor que tenía.

Hinata se acercó y ayudó a Iruka a llevarse a Naruto a la enfermería de la escuela.

Flashback fin de segundo plano

Las niñas volteaban avergonzadas de que no eran tan buenas como ellas se decían ser.

-¡KIBA, SIEMPRE HAS MENOSPRECIADO A NARUTO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA! ¡TE BURLAS DE ÉL CUANDO NO RESPONDÍA EN LA CLASE Y TENDÍAS A INSULTARLO!-le recordó Naruko con sala.

Kiba resopló pero sabía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo hace tiempo.

-Shikamaru, Chouji, ustedes tampoco se salvan. Naruto y Hinata intentaron ser sus amigos y ustedes lo rechazaron porque disque eran fastidiosos y no tenían comida-recalcó la pelirroja.

Aunque Shikamaru intentó ignorar a Naruko, no podía dejar de pensar en el día en que ambos niños querían jugar y ellos se alejaron. A Chouji se le fue el apetito porque su egoísmo por comida provocó que dos buenas personas sufrieran en parte.

-De Shino y Sasuke no es nada nuevo. Ambos son unos solitarios y antisociales, así que no tienen vela en este entierro-finalizó Naruko molesta.

La pelirroja abandonó la sala habiéndose desquitado un poco, pero sin dejarse de sentir mal porque no hizo lo posible para que a su hermano no le faltara atención.

Flashback fin

-Naruto, te prometo que haré lo posible para que puedas perdonarme e iniciar desde cero-se dijo con una ligera esperanza la Uzumaki.

Pasando a otro sitio, Naruto y Hinata analizaban las células del Elemento Explosivo y Lava y como utilizar el Kinjutsu de la Aldea de la Roca.

-Hinata, te felicito. Ya te di el Elemento Polvo con el Camino Preta: Absorción y ahora nos trajiste más Kekkei Genkais-felicitó el rubio.

-Me merezco un premio-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Un premio? Comeremos el mejor ramen del mundo-le respondió el rubio.

-Pero Ichiraku Ramen está en la Aldea de la Hoja-le recordó preocupada la peliazul.

-Es fácil colarme con el Kamui, el sujeto enmascarado de Akatsuki pudo hacerlo antes-comentó despreocupado el rubio.

-Trae muchas ordenes para los demás-le acordó Hinata.

Naruto se puso el traje de ANBU de la Hoja con una capucha y una máscara de Zorro.

-Vuelvo en un rato, querida-.

-Cuidate de que no te descubran-se despidió Hinata.

Naruto desapareció en un vórtice en espiral porque tenía muchas que hacer en su antiguo hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

Renegados  
Capítulo 7 DE INCÓGNITO EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Serpiente Obsidiana: Ya había leído sobre esa teoría sobre la sexualidad femenina. Un lector me pidió recomendaciones y te nombré. Con respecto a los novatos: Kiba sentía rivalidad con Naruto en el pasado; Shino era ajeno a ambos; Ino y Sakura no toleraban a Naruto porque les decía sus verdades y criticaban a Hinata por juntarse con un perdedor; Sasuke no le importaba nada de algo que viniera de estorbos; Neji odia a Hinata y sobre Naruto no le importa tampoco, Lee no los conoce y Tenten tampoco para tener una posición sobre ellos. El consejo actuará conforme a la ley y Chouza odiaba a Naruto en el canon por el Nueve Colas.

Zafir09: Los consejeros actuaban conforme a la ley y sentían miedo de lo que podría provocar Naruto y Hinata por su venganza. Al rubio no lo van a ser sorprendido in fraganti por el Kamui.

Jonathan486: Cincuenta Sombras de Uzumaki con Koyuki Kazahana como protagonista. La del matrimonio Uzumaki será hecha casera para ser más realista.

Manga lover 1: Yo también quiero un ejemplar gigante rascahuele.

Guest: Ya me había olvidado eso.

Basarark Uzumaki: Los entrenamientos serán mostrados en un episodio. En su viaje han tenido distintos maestros. Recuerda que Roshi y Son Goku de las Cuatro Colas son un guiño enorme a Dragon Ball y el pelirrojo siempre carga una bolsa como las de las semillas del ermitaño. No será la primera vez que tome una referencia a Dragon Ball.

CCSakuraforever: Los Ichirakus no pueden irse por no levantar sospechas, pero tendrán una generosa recompensa por ser amables en el pasado.

OTAKUFire: Bee está demasiado viejo para Fu, y la morena tendrá varias aventuras con hombres y mujeres de su edad. La droga podría ser para Gaara en vez de los Uzumakis.

Pegasister Geishiken: Buena esa sugerencia opuesta. Más o menos pondré algo así sobre la detonante del favoritismo hacia Naruko. El lemon vendrá después.

spark297: Pansexual es preferencia sexual a todos los géneros sin importar raza, edad o condición social. Se fijan en el amor y los sentimientos, junto con el deseo sexual a los dos géneros. La diferencia con la bisexualidad es que es más física mientras que la pansexualidad es más con lo emocional.

Isi 14: Naruko provocaría que Naruto usará el 5% de sus habilidades ya que su estilo de pelea es muy predecible. Karin estará muy pronto como aliada de los jinchurikis junto con Hebi.

Naruto iba recorriendo la Aldea de la Hoja después de llegar en el Kamui con una transformación de un viejito decrepito con bastón. Analizaba las condiciones del lugar y veía que se recuperaba del golpe sufrido por Orochimaru.

-"Veamos, el número de ninjas vigilantes ha aumentado, las mujeres compran Cincuenta Sombras de Menma como si fuera agua en el desierto y están reconstruyendo los lugares destruidos"-dijo mentalmente el rubio.

Naruto veía con mucha nostalgia este lugar porque no todos fueron recuerdos malos. Veía un pequeño comercio de rollos de canela los cuales eran los favoritos de Hinata por lo que decidió llevarse unos paquetes grandes y sellarlo para mantenerlos calientes.  
Más tarde, veía su vieja casa y pensaba en lo que habría sido en el remoto caso de quedarse en la aldea.

-"Probablemente me habrían comprometido con Sakura y de todos modos habría tenido un romance prohibido con Hinata. Después habríamos huido de la aldea para vivir nuestro amor, así que el resultado es el mismo"-analizó Naruto.

Eso le recordaba que tenía que jugarle otra broma extrema a sus padres para que siguieran sufriendo.

-Que bueno que me traje esto del Remolino-dijo el Uzumaki con voz malévola.

Naruto usó muchos clones de sombra transformados para diseminar unas fotos comprometedoras de Minato y Kakashi. Además, también tenían de Kushina y un grupo de kunoichis en una situación poco pudorosa.

-Solo hay que esperar que la bomba explote-sonrió con diversión el Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, Hinata analizaba las células que recogió para sacar el ADN para insertarlo en su cuerpo. De repente, Fu entró a la habitación y miró las cosas raras de la habitación científica.

-Me da miedo este lugar-opinó Fu.

-Tú me das más miedo cuando hueles a tensión sexual-le respondió la peliazul.

-Me descubriste-sonrió la muchacha.

-¿No lo hicimos hace poco como tú quisiste?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Vengo de proponerle lo mismo a Matsuri. La pobre será mía junto con el bombón de Gaara-dijo con aire de travesura la jinchuriki insecto.

-Me hiciste caer a mí y ahora vas a involucrar en tus juegos a la pobre chica-regañó la ojiperla.

-Le estoy haciendo un favor, Gaara moriría virgen si no hago algo-opinó la ojinaranja.

-No te puedo contraargumentar eso-reconoció Hinata mirando las células del Elemento Explosivo.

-Hinata, llevas mucho tiempo en este laboratorio. Recuerda que tenemos que preparar los disfraces para el cumpleaños de Naruto. Las chicas les bailaremos sexys a los muchachos-declaró ansiosa Fu.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya avancé mucho con esto. Tengo que dejar reposar esto para que no se desestabilice el ADN. Vamos con las chicas-le dijo Hinata.

Hinata dejó el laboratorio y se dirigió con Fu a un área privada para reunirse con las chicas. Las demás integrantes eran Yugito, Matsuri y Hotaru.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, necesitamos pensar en los disfraces para el baile que haremos-dio a conocer Fu.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Matsuri que ignoraba el tema.

-Bueno, el cumpleaños de Naruto se acerca y planeamos un baile para él y los presentes-explicó Yugito.

-No puedo creer que tenga que bailarle sexy a Utakata sensei-dijo avergonzada Hotaru.

-Todos los chicos, a excepción de Naruto, jamás han tenis a una mujer sexy a su vista. Será divertido-les alentó Fu.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad para seducir a Gaara y no volverme la amante de Fu"-pensó con brillo la castaña.

-"Ni creas que puedes ganarme en seducción, Matsuri"-pensó ahora Fu sabiendo que tramaba la chica de la Arena.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿cuándo haremos pseudojinchuriki a Matsuri?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No lo habíamos pensado, Gaara puede usar a Shukaku libremente y no es tanta la carga de chakra para soportar como el de Hotaru-comentó interesada Yugito.

-¿Me harán similar a Gaara?-preguntó con alegría Matsuri.

-Naruto sabe hacerlo, pero tienes que estar desnuda en la mitad superior del cuerpo-advirtió Hotaru recordando lo vergonzoso que fue eso.

Matsuri se sonrojó, pero si podía ayudar a Gaara debía hacer un sacrificio menor.  
En la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruto transformado estaba frente al Ramen Ichiraku. Este lugar era de los pocos que le daban felicidad en sus años malos. El chico entró y vio con mucha emoción a Ayame y Teuchi.

-Buenas tardes-saludó el viejo falso.

-¿Desea una orden?-preguntó Ayame.

-Una orden extragrande de ramen de miso de cerdo con mucho Narutomaki-ordenó el anciano.

Ayame miró con algo de sospecha porque nadie pedía esa orden a excepción de un niño que no había visto hace años. La mujer se lo hizo saber a su padre y también pensó en lo mismo.

-Ramen de miso de cerdo con mucho Narutomaki, ¿por qué esa orden?-preguntó Teuchi con sospecha.

-Porque mi nombre viene de ese condimento-señaló el anciano sonriendo.

Los dos quedaron en shock e invitaron al viejo adentro del restaurante. Cuando no había nadie, el anciano desapareció en humo y un ANBU rubio con máscara de zorro apareció en el lugar.

-Ayame, viejo Teuchi, es un gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la máscara.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamaron de felicidad ambos cocineros.

Los dos abrazaron al Uzumaki y derramaban lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su cliente consentido de visita ilegal.

-Te echamos mucho de menos-le hizo saber Ayame.

-Niño, ¿donde has estado?-preguntó Teuchi intrigado.

-No puedo decir donde me encuentro, pero estoy a salvo con Hinata. Les manda saludos-le dio a conocer el rubio.

Naruto y los Ichirakus estaban conversando bastante de sus aventuras. Poco después, Ichiraku Ramen cerró para evitar sospechas.

-Naruto, tus padres si que te han buscado por debajo de las piedras e incluso tu hermana prometió recuperarte-le dijo Teuchi.

-No me interesan sus sentimientos, no deseo volver acá por nada en el mundo. Mi verdadera familia está en mi escondite-les respondió Naruto.

-Gracias por venir a saludarnos, nos da alivio saber que estás a salvo con Hinata-le habló feliz Ayame.

-Vine porque deseo hacer negocios con ustedes dos-comentó Naruto.

-¿Negocios?-cuestionaron ambos dudosos.

-Soy un hombre de negocios en mi tiempo libre y estoy interesado en volver a Ichiraku Ramen en una serie de restaurantes mundiales Cinco Estrellas con la matriz en esta aldea-les dijo Naruto con firmeza.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, BUENA BROMA!-se rió Ayame sin saber que Naruto era muy rico.

-¿No hablas en serio o sí?-preguntó Teuchi con duda.

Naruto sacó de un pergamino especial un enorme montículo de un metro de oro puro en lingotes.

-Soy generoso con los que me han ayudado en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Esto es de ustedes y construyan un lujoso restaurante, pero no se olviden de sus orígenes al hacer ramen-les dijo agradecido el Uzumaki.

Teuchi estaba al borde de un infarto y de sus ojos, normalmente cerrados, sacaron unos lingotes de oro gigantes y exagerados.

-Ayame, ¿el viejo Teuchi hace eso a menudo?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-No, normalmente son plateadas-respondió con una gota de sudor Ayame.

La cantidad de dinero en oro era lo suficiente para hacer quebrar a los restaurantes lujosos de la Aldea de la Hoja. El pobre Teuchi lloraba lágrimas anime al ver que sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas.

-Vaya, el dinero si que vuelve loco a la gente-sonrió Naruto con algo de nervios.

-Ni te imaginas, pequeñín-dijo con mucha pena la castaña.

Naruto pidió muchas órdenes de ramen para todos los jinchurikis y los Ichirakus pusieron manos a la obra con las órdenes.

-Vengo al rato, debo ver a otra persona que deseo saludar-les avisó Naruto.

El Uzumaki se puso la máscara y se fue en un remolino de espiral del lugar. En otro sitio, Iruka Umino descansaba después de una dura clase con sus alumnos de la Academia.

-No deja de seguir aburriendo en clases a los niños-se escuchó una voz conocida para el castaño.

Iruka vio salir de las sombras a un ANBU especial rubio que se quitaba la máscara.

-Hola, Iruka sensei-saludó Naruto con felicidad.

-N-Naruto, te ves cambiado-dijo el Chunin con mucha incredulidad.

-No deben de oírnos, vamos a otro lugar-le avisó Naruto.

Ambos se fueron en un vórtice en espiral e Iruka quedó espantado al ver un lugar oscuro y aterrador.

-No se preocupe, puedo sacarlo cuando guste-le hizo saber Naruto desactivando el Sharingan.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el Sharingan?-preguntó el sensei.

-No le puedo decir, si mi padre le obligara a sacar la verdad no quiero que se sepa el origen de mi doujutsu-le dio conocer el niño.

-Entiendo Naruto-.

Ambos platicaron sobre lo que le había acontecido al Uzumaki todos estos años y aunque Iruka pensaba que el chico se había vuelto loco, no dejaba de verlo como un hermano menor.

-Un nuevo gobierno, suena revolucionario como cuando Hashirama decidió crear la aldea-comparó Iruka.

-Hashirama tuvo un severo error: Aunque su gobierno trajo paz, las demás aldeas lo copiaron para fines militares y han provocado guerras. Esto no puede seguir así, sensei-le dijo el chico.

-Naruto, te conozco y tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo que traiga la paz que tanto necesitamos. Habrá personas que no quieran un cambio, incluso tu familia biológica. Asegúrate de no hacerlo solo o cometerás los mismos errores que provocaron este odio en el mundo-le aconsejó Iruka.

-Por eso tengo a mis amigos conmigo. Sería pesado dominar el mundo solo-determinó el rubio.

-Solo recuerda otra cosa: La Voluntad de Fuego no es exclusiva de Konoha, tú tienes más posibilidades de difundir el amor para el mundo-le dijo el sensei.

-¿Voluntad de Fuego? Algo que no me gusta de ello es el autosacrificio por el bien mayor, se contradice mucho. Siempre hay muchas opciones para solucionar las cosas-opinó Naruto.

-Creo que los Hokages se han radicalizado con esa filosofía y nos ha traído más problemas-mencionó el castaño.

-Bueno, es muy agradable platicar con usted Iruka sensei. Sabrá de mí dentro de poco, no se espante si entro entre los más buscados en el Libro Bingo-se despidió Naruto.

-Naruto, no ocasiones tantos líos-le pidió nervioso el castaño.

-No le prometo mucho, adiós-.

Naruto sacó a Iruka de la Dimensión del Kamui y el maestro solo sonrió porque el niño estaba bien y no le diría nada a sus padres.  
En la Aldea del Remolino, las chicas se probaban un montón de prendas sexys para el baile que les harían a los chicos por el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-Matsuri, buena sugerencias con los trajes de bailarinas exóticas de la Aldea de la Arena-felicitó Hinata.

(Nota del autor: Son trajes idénticos a la de las bailarinas de los sultanes, pero más destapados).

-El Daymao del País del Viento tiene de sobra. Espero que a Gaara le guste-mencionó Matsuri.

Hinata estaba pensativa sobre un tema y Yugito lo notó.

-Hinata, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Yugito.

-Estoy cerca de completar mi poder y quiero que sepan que les agradezco que me acompañen en este momento. Cuando sea la emperatriz, no me olvidaré de ustedes-declaró Hinata muy seria.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo sabes manejar células?-preguntó Matsuri.

-Naruto, Fu y yo nos fuimos un tiempo a la guarida de Orochimaru y pasaron muchas cosas allí. Es una historia muy larga que trataré en otra ocasión porque es muy incómoda-les dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Hotaru.

-Oficialmente odio a esa serpiente albina, no sé porque se le quedaba viendo a Naruto. Creo que es un pedófilo de primera-recordó Fu espantada.

-Milagro que no intentó algo con él-suspiró Hinata algo traumada.

En la Aldea del Sonido, Orochimaru estornudó y se limpió la nariz.

-Lord Orochimaru, ¿está resfriado?-preguntó Kabuto.

-No, creo que alguien se sigue burlando de mí porque creen que soy pedófilo-se quejó Orochimaru.

-Bueno, considerando que recluta niños y que desea el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha hace pensar mal a cualquiera-declaró en broma el peliblanco.

-Un chiste así y te despido-amenazó el Sanin traidor.

-No aguanta nada-finalizó el chico de gafas sonriendo.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruto transformado en una mujer castaña de yukata roja esperaba que las órdenes de Ramen estuvieran listas y de repente observó que su padre y Kakashi era perseguido por mujeres, encabezadas por Maito Gai.

-¡NO HICIMOS ESO JAMÁS!-trató de explicar Kakashi mientras huía por su vida.

-¡MINAKAKA FOREVER!-gritaban las chicas pervertidas.

-¡KAKASHI, QUIERO QUE NOS DEMOS UN ABRAZO DE LA JUVENTUD!-declaró deseoso y celoso Gai.

Naruto quería morirse de la risa y grabó con una cámara lo que veía.

-Esto será parte de la sala de los recuerdos-sonrió malvadamente Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto se iba a un río a bañarse con Hinata y Fu tranquilamente en la Aldea del Remolino.

-Uf, nada mejor que un baño de agua fría después de un largo entrenamiento-afirmó Fu sin pena.

-Cada día te están creciendo más los pechos, Hinata-señaló Naruto con sonrisa perversa.

-Sabes que es mi familia eso pasa y agradécele a mamá que sea como ella-hizo el comentario Hinata.

Fu hizo una mirada de estrella maliciosa y le tocó los pechos a su amiga.

-¡KYAAAA!-chilló la Hyuga.

-Que macizos y tersos, que envidia-le dijo Fu.

-Fu, me estás poniendo cachonda-susurró Hinata.

Naruto disfrutaba la vista y estaba sufriendo una erección debajo del agua. Ver la escena semilésbica le dio una idea fantástica para molestar a su padre y Kakashi.

-Chicas, quiero que se transformen en mi padre y Kakashi Hatake desnudos-les pidió Naruto.

-¡¿NARUTO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VOLVISTE GAY?!-dijo Fu aterrada.

-No, idiota. Mi siguiente broma será para difundir fotos yaoi en la aldea. Las fujoshis y los fundashis harán su trabajo-explicó Naruto.

Flashback fin

Las fotos resultaron ser de Minato con un Kakashi desnudos en un río y abrazados con un amor muy explícito.

-Voy a pedirle a Hinata que me muestre sus pechos para olvidarme de esa foto-se quejó Naruto de que él salió algo perturbado por su broma.

En otro sitio, Kushina estaba rodeada por hombres y chicas que tenían fotos de la pelirroja.

-¡NUNCA ME TOMÉ ESAS FOTOS, DE VERAS!-trató de calmar Kushina.

-¡QUIERO SU VESTIDO!-dijo un aldeano.

-¡YO SU BRA!-.

Los aldeanos estaba desnudando a rasgaduras a Kushina y ella logró salirse, pero apenas tenía su ropa interior.

-¡DÉJENME TRANQUILA!-pidió Kushina corriendo con lágrimas anime.

Naruto la vio cerca de la multitud y grabó el momento sin poder contener la risa.

-Una de cal por las que van de arena-finalizó Naruto parando la grabación.

Después de eso, el Uzumaki renegado recogió las órdenes de ramen de Teuchi y se teletransportó a la Aldea del Remolino. Se aseguró de dejar un sello transportador para llevar ramen instantáneo para Naruto y no perderse más de su delicioso platillo favorito.

-¡QUÉ SABROSO, CUÁNTOS AÑOS DESPERDICIADOS!-exclamó Fu llorando y lamiendo su plato terminado.

-Exagerada-criticó Hinata seria.

-Yo tambien tenía años que no comía ramen, por eso pedí mil raciones para varios días-apoyó Naruto a Fu.

-Ni que fueran rollos de canela-.

Naruto le enseñó los rollos de canela bien calientitas en una bolsa y Hinata dio una mirada soñadora.

-¡TE AMO, NARUTO!-chilló de felicidad la peliazul.

La ojiperla consumía sus rollos de canela con gula y todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
Al día siguiente, Gaara practicaba su Elemento Magnético con dureza.

-Jamás pensé que Shukaku pudiera hacer esto, si quiero hacer que el Pais del Viento sea mío tengo que entrenar duro-afirmó Gaara convencido.

Shukaku estaba allí e instruía a Gaara en su entrenamiento en el Elemento Magnético.

-Niño, no se te olvide entrenar Juinjutsu. Tienes mi sello maldito para hacer lo que sea-le recordó el perro mapache.

Matsuri estaba a lado de Shukaku observando cansada de su entrenamiento y Gaara seguía de pie.

-Señor Shukaku, ¿Gaara podría usar Polvo de Oro y Arena de Hierro para fortalecer su arena?-preguntó Matsuri.

Gaara y Shukaku se la quedaron mirando y estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la chica.

-Buena idea, niña-afirmó Shukaku.

-Es para ayudar a Gaara sensei, lo quiero mucho-asintió Matsuri.

Flashback

Matsuri veía lastimado a Gaara después de la invasión fallida a la Aldea de la Hoja y fue a abrazarlo en lágrimas.

-¡NO SE MUERA, ME VA A PARTIR EL ALMA VERLO MORIR!-le lloraba amargamente la chica.

-No...exageres...no puedo...respirar-se escuchó la voz de Gaara con dificultad para respirar.

Matsuri alzó la mirada y lo abrazó suavemente muy aliviada de que su ex mejor amigo estuviera bien.

-Lo lamento mucho, Matsuri-le dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido.

Matsuri se quedó en shock por lo que Gaara le dijo y el chico tomaba su mano.

-Te hice mucho daño, Matsuri. Quiero que sepas que lamento tanto haberte lastimado por mi mente cerrada. Nunca debí dejarme dominar el odio y tú no te merecías ese trato-se disculpó el pelirrojo con ella.

-No te preocupes, mapachito. Nunca te he tenido rencor, te quiero demasiado y solo deseo al Gaara amable y tierno que yo conocí-susurró feliz la castaña.

Matsuri solo lloraba de felicidad en el pecho de Gaara y él solo derramó una lágrima de alivio porque recuperar a su mejor amiga era uno de sus objetivos.

Flashback fin

Gaara sonreía mientras se daba cuenta de lo mucho que era importante Matsuri en su vida.  
En otro sitio, las Bestias con Cola convivían en el bosque especial para ellos. Después de un largo encierro por culpa de Hashirama, convivían sanamente entre ellos, en especial Matatabi y Kurama.

-¡KURAMA, PÁRTEME EN DOS, NYAAAA!-chillaba Matatabi.

-¡TENGO MÁS DE CINCUENTA AÑOS SIN TENER SEXO, TE DESEO GATITA!-gemía Kurama montando a su hermana.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-.

Kurama y Matatabi cayeron fatigados en el suelo y descansaban en el bosque satisfechos.

-Odio no tener a más de nuestra clase, hermanito-suspiró aliviada la nekomata.

-Lo que yo odio es que lo hagas con el tarado de Shukaku-se quejó Kurama.

-No hay muchos chicos mamíferos, Gyuki es un pulpo con cara de buey, Choimei es un insecto, Saiken tiene una relación lésbica con Katsuyu, Isobu es una tortuga y todos ellos son ovíparos o no usan el coito-le recordó la gatita.

-Eso nos deja a Son Goku que prefiere simias, Shukaku y Kokuo. No es divertido ser único en tu clase-mencionó el zorro.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos salida. Somos animales y estoy en celo por desgracia-señaló cansada la gata.

En el laboratorio, Naruto y Hinata habían logrado separar el material genético del Elemento Explosivo y Lava para insertar el ADN a través de un virus no infeccioso.

-Vamos a probar la inyección, Hinata-declaró Naruto.

Hinata se dejó inyectar en la sangre la carga viral que actuaba como ARN mensajeros para llevar información genética al núcleo de las células de la Hyuga para dejar actuar al ciclo natural celular.

-El chakra de Lava arde y el Explosivo se siente punzante-se quejó Hinata.

-Tu cuerpo es el mejor para acostumbrarte, después de todo posees al Cero Colas-declaró Naruto analíticamente.

-Ahora sigues tú, querido-le instigó la peliazul.

Naruto se insertó la carga viral y sintió el dolor y ardor a los pocos minutos de la inyección.

-Mierda, arde mucho-se quejó Naruto.

-Ves, te lo dije-.

Naruto y Hinata descansaron ese día porque la carga de poder era mucho. El Elemento Explosivo era muy fuerte y el Elemento Lava fue una combinación de las células de Roshi y Kurotsuchi para acceder a todas las variantes existentes. No era la primera vez que se metían ADN extraño ya que tenían el Elemento Velocidad, Lava líquida y Vapor de Mei y el Elemento Hielo de Haku. El poder de este ultimo ayudo mucho a aliviar la temperatura del chakra de Lava y el dolor del Elemento Explosivo, aunque al meterlo estuvieron al punto de una hipotermia.

-Un ramen de cerdo para la fiebre, que bueno que sobró de ayer-les trajo Yugito a ambos chicos.

-Se ven terrible-opinó Fu.

-Todo por ganar poder, que mal-sonrió Naruto divertido.

-Bah, lo bueno es que nos tienen a nosotros. Yagura dijo que prepararía agua tibia para sus pies-le avisó Yugito.

El ex Mizukage les trajo agua en tina y metieron sus pies allí. Roshi llegó y vio cual era el problema de los chicos con su poder.

-Están sobrecargados de chakra, tienen que liberarlo para disminuir el calor-les aconsejó Roshi.

Naruto y Hinata tocaron a Roshi y recibió el chakra recolectado por ellos.

-Me siento mejor, señor Roshi-agradeció Hinata.

-Nos pasamos con la dosis, a la próxima probemos con liberar chakra a cada rato para no morir-dedujo Naruto.

-Son unos masoquistas-señaló Yagura molesto.

Los dos par de locos se curaron en el lapso de una semana, pero mientras se recuperaban pasaron algunas cosas.  
Fu decidió empezar a maquinar su plan malévolo y buscó a Gaara que estaba solo.

-Gaara, ¿que es lo que haces?-se escuchó la voz de una chica.

El pelirrojo volteó y vio que se trataba de Fu, quien lo observaba curiosa.

-Práctico el poder de mi Bestia con Cola, los resultados son fantásticos-analizó Gaara satisfecho.

-Suena excelente, te ayudo con un entrenamiento que Naruto siempre hace conmigo. Te aseguro que te volverás mejor en cada pelea-declaró Fu segura.

Gaara estaba viendo como Fu usaba pesas en su cuerpo y se las puso al chico. Curiosamente su arena no rechazaba a la chica al no ser peligrosa.

-Esa arena es estorbosa, ¿por qué no te la quitas? Nadie te hará daño acá-le dijo la morena.

-Siempre se adhiere a mí, Naruto dice que el chakra de mi madre me protege todo el tiempo-explicó Gaara.

-Que madre tan sobreprotectora-bromeó Fu.

Matsuri llegaba con bolas de arroz para Gaara cuando vio a su amado platicando con su rival Fu. La pobre quedó paralizada y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Gaara, eres un buen chico. Lamento lo que tuviste que pasar, sé lo que se siente-le dijo la chica.

-Me siento identificado con todos en este lugar, soy parte de algo-opinó el pelirrojo.

Fu le dio un beso sorpresivo en los labios a Gaara y se paró del lugar.

-Si te gustó, espero que me busques para que te enseñe todo lo que no has experimentado, mapachito-le dio a saber la peliverde con un guiño.

Matsuri tenía que hacer algo antes de que Fu ganara terreno y no podía dejar que ella avanzara con sus propósitos.  
Por su parte, Roshi viajó a las cuevas Suiren gracias a la ayuda de Son Goku. Hallarlas fue fácil porque gracias a su conexión con el Cuatro Colas ya que solo uso la invocación inversa para llegar.

-Bienvenido, Roshi. Solo el clan Sarutobi ha tenido la dicha de venir acá y no sé que haya pasado en estos años. Espero que ese Enma no se haya declarado el rey de los simios o lo asesino-dijo Son Goku.

En una parte de la Cueva Suiren, Enma tuvo un escalofrío porque iba a sufrir por parte de su líder al usurpar su posición.  
Al mismo tiempo, Utakata y Hotaru viajaban con Saiken al Bosque Shikkotsu para aprender el Modo Sabio Babosa.

-Espero que mi linda novia Katsuyu no haya tenido problemas para liderar en mi ausencia a las babosas-mencionó la Seis Colas.

-¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Las babosas no tenemos una sexualidad definida como los otras especies. Solo es por gusto el hecho de amar a mi mejor amiga-explicó Saiken.

-Lo entiendo-sonrió la rubia.

Utakata sacó gran parte del chakra de la babosa para que alcanzara su tamaño original. Ambos ninjas se subieron a la Bestia con Cola y los llevó en su cabeza.

-¡KATSUYU!-llamaba desesperada Saiken.

La mencionada estaba recolectando hojas para comer y escuchó el llamado.

-No puede ser, es Saiken-dijo emocionada la babosa blanca con verde.

Cuando las dos se encontraron, Utakata y Hotaru estaban en shock al ver que Katsuyu era muy grande, más del triple del Nueve Colas en su tamaño máximo.

-Mi vida, ¿dónde has estado estos años?-preguntó preocupada Katsuyu.

-Hashirama Senju me capturó y me vendió a la Aldea de la Niebla-se quejó en llanto la Bestia con Cola.

-¡PERO MI ABUELO LO ENTRENÓ, MALDITO CARA DE MADERA! ¡VOY A QUEJARME CON TSUNADE SOBRE ESTO CUANDO LA VEA!-juró furiosa la invocación.

-No lo hagas, lo que menos queremos es que nos descubran-pidió Saiken.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te vuelva a ir tanto tiempo. Te amo tanto-le dijo Katsuyu acariciando con su cara a Saiken.

-Yo también te amo, Katsuyu-le dijo la Bestia con Cola.

Hotaru tenía corazoncitos en los ojos y Utakata solo bufó porque le daba diabetes.

Los mencionados pasaron un mes aprendiendo Senjutsu para poder instruir a Naruto y Hinata más adelante, ademas de que ganaron mucho más poder que antes.  
En ese lapso, Hinata y Naruto se metían más ADN que ya habían desencriptado y ahora ganaron acceso al Elemento Cristal de Guren y el Elemento Tifón de Fushin. Por su parte, Hinata logró adaptar su cuerpo el Pulso de Hueso Macabro de su amigo Kimimaro, el Ketsuryugan de Chino Chinoike y las capacidades del fallecido Toneri Ôtsutsuki, . Las últimas células fueron un tanto difíciles de analizar porque era muy diferente al ADN humano. Tardaron 7 meses en analizar el código genético y ver cuales eran las piezas distintas para incorporar al ADN de Hinata.  
El cuerpo de Hinata estaba en severa crisis interna porque sus huesos se fracturaban, reparaban y endurecían a nivel celular, pero sanaba con el chakra oscuro de Yami y el Modo Sabio ayudaba mucho a acelerar el proceso. Cuando Naruto terminó de adaptarse al ADN de Fushin y Guren, cuidó a su novia que tardaría mucho para recuperarse.

-Naruto, me dio Chikungunya-bromeó Hinata sonriendo en su cama.

-Que chistosita. Cuando te adaptes a tu nuevo cuerpo, no sufrirás tanto por las otras implantaciones-le aseguró Naruto.

-Si no fuera por el chakra de Yami y la energía natural, estaría a punto de morir-analizó Hinata.

-Eso me recuerda a que necesito traer a Kimimaro a la aldea para que te enseñe sus técnicas-avisó Naruto.

-Quiero que Hebi venga también, recuerda que nos deben la vida por liberarlos de Orochimaru-le comentó la chica.

-Será divertido una reunión familiar. Eso me recuerda a que tengo que meterme las células de Karin. Necesito su curación para aguantar mejor las otras inyecciones-mencionó Naruto.

-Acabas de reponerte de la otra carga-le recordó la Hyuga preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Karin y yo somos primos y no habrá reacción. Además necesito la carga genética de un Uzumaki de pura sangre para reforzar mi poder materno-tranquilizó el rubio.

-De acuerdo cariño-sonrió la chica.

(Nota de autor: Alguna canción que hable de un Naruhina rebelde que conozcan).


	8. Chapter 8

Renegados  
Capítulo 8 REENCUENTROS INCÓMODOS Y RECUERDOS CON UNA SERPIENTE

Zafir09: El poder de la perversión es más terrible que la furia del Habanero Sangriento y se vio muy superada por ello. No recuerdo muy bien donde venía esa información pero si es cierto que Chouza quería muerto a Naruto como los aldeanos, pero cambió con lo de Pain. Quizás solo Tsume, Inoichi y Shikaku eran quizás los únicos que de verdad no juzgaban a Naruto al principio de la serie. Los que quieren al Nueve Colas solo están buscando un pretexto para capturar a Naruto y sacárselo.

Jonathan486: Hentai forever.

CCSakuraforever: Naruto está ascendiendo cada vez más alto.

spark297: Babosalove. Dinero, dinero.

Basarark Uzumaki: Cuando quieras decir algo, aquí estaré.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Usaré a los personajes de relleno y videojuegos, además de las novelas.

Pegasister Geishiken: Aparte de Taka y Kimimaro, hay más que conocieron dentro y que actúan de espías. Más tarde, ellos fingirán su muerte para evitar ser perseguidos por Orochimaru. Del único que sufrirían la culpa de perder a los jinchurikis como familia serían la familia Uzumaki, la familia Kazekage y A. El otro capítulo abordaré el pasado de Gaara y Matsuri.

Isi 14: Matatabi (2), Kokuo (5) y Saiken (6) son hembras. Yami (0), Shukaku (1), Isobu (3), Son Goku (4), Choimei (7), Gyuki (8), Kurama (9) son machos. Fu es como una insecto reina como todo enjambre de insectos y por ello actúa así.

Guest: Solo hago referencias porque incluso el mismo Kishi le ha metido mucho de otras series, muy en especial Dragon Ball.

: Oye, tu idea no está nada mal.

Hinata ya se había recuperado de su adaptación a la células, mientras Naruto vigilaba a la Aldea de la Hoja desde las sombras. Algunos insectos espías de Fu informaron que Naruko y su equipo se habían dirigido solos al País del Té y el Uzumaki aprovechó para ir a recuperar algo que le pertenecía.

-Estas células me han hecho más fuerte sin duda. Aún tengo que desencriptar las células de Madara y Hashirama para volverme mas fuerte-habló consigo mismo Naruto.

Naruto supo que la familia Wasabi hizo una apuesta con la familia Wagarashi para ver quien ganaba una carrera. El hermano perdido de Ibiki y refugiado de los Wasabi, Idate Morino, tenía que ganar para que los Wasabi fueran los nuevos gobernantes. Lo que le interesó es que la familia Wagarashi contrató a Aoi Rokusho y algunos ninjas de la Aldea de la Lluvia para asesinar al chico competidor y por lo tanto seguir con el poder.

-Al fin saliste de tu aldea, hijo de puta. Tienes algo que no te concierne-habló solo el rubio.

Naruto tenía en mente recuperar la legendaria Espada del Dios Trueno Volador del Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju y quitársela a Aoi sería muy sencillo.  
Por suerte para él, ninguno del equipo de Naruko y el renegado traidor cobarde eran del tipo rastreador y su hermana no tenía la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos desbloqueada.  
En el santuario Modoroki, el rubio desde las sombras analizaba el estilo de combate de los cinco y sentía que era basura porque ya conocía todas las técnicas.

-"Aoi es un idiota, depende demasiado de la espada de Tobirama"-pensó el Uzumaki algo decepcionado.

Naruto vio que los Genin trataban de destruir la espada que trataba de conseguir y eso no lo podía permitir.

-¡NO PUEDEN GANARME, SOY INVENCIBLE!-exclamaba Aoi con extrema arrogancia.

-Si claro, ¡AMATERASU!-se escuchó una voz.

-"¿Amaterasu?"-pensó Naruko recordando ese nombre del jutsu de Itachi.

Una llamas negras rodearon el cuerpo de Aoi y empezó a gritar de ardor y dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el renegado de la Lluvia.

Los cuatro chicos veían aterrados al ninja consumiéndose en las llamas eternas. La espada fue atraída con el Camino Deva de Naruto y se quedó en las manos del rubio.

-Una basura menos en este mundo, gracias por "regalarme" esta espada-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto.

El rubio contemplaba con admiración la espada de rayo. Cuantas técnicas de ese tipo y sus derivados podría generar con mayor intensidad con un trueno real. La metió en un pergamino rápidamente y la desapareció en el Kamui.

-¡¿NARUTO, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-preguntó Naruko sin darse cuenta que se quería orinar de miedo.

-No mucho en realidad, solo quería lo que tenía en su poder este sujeto-le respondió su hermano con frialdad.

Aoi se retorcía teniendo quemaduras de segundo grado y algunas de tercer grado, y Naruto sabía que Konoha podría sacarle información buena en el futuro sobre la Lluvia y quitarse de encima a Pain.

-Kagatsuchi-susurró el Uzumaki.

El Amaterasu se apagó para la consternación de todos. Sasuke veía con rabia que Naruto tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan y él seguía con dos tomoes.

-¡¿CÓMO OBTUVISTE EL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN, NO ERES UN UCHIHA?!-exigió una respuesta el pelinegro.

-Es una explicación muy larga, pero te aseguro que no soy un Uchiha-le respondió Naruto.

-¡SEGÚN JIRAIYA ES IMPOSIBLE APAGAR EL AMATERASU!-exclamó Naruko incrédula.

-Solo te diré una pequeña lección que nuestros padres ignoran: Amaterasu no se apaga a menos que tus ojos posean el Elemento Llama: Kagatsuchi. Es una habilidad de Mangekyo Sharingan que manipula las llamas del Amaterasu y que el imbécil, emo, fanático y devoto de Itachi no posee. El chakra del emo vengador que tengo frente da la posibilidad de adquirir esa técnica junto con el Amaterasu-les explicó el rubio sin ningún dejo de sentimientos.

Sasuke estaba en shock porque el hermano de su compañera lo tenía bien analizado.

-¡¿SABES ALGO SOBRE ITACHI?!-preguntó con ira el chico.

-Hmmm, sé la verdad detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Orochimaru fue un idiota por dejarme enterarme de esto de forma involuntaria-le dijo Naruto burlándose del muchacho.

Sakura temblaba porque con él estaban dispuestos sus padres a obligarla casarse, pero la deserción de Naruto canceló el plan.

-Vaya, vaya, es mi ex prometida. Eres mucho menos hermosa que mi amada Hinata y no tienes algo que me atraiga. Lo único que no dejo de preguntarme es como te siguió creciendo la frente-comentó con descaro Naruto.

Sakura se enojó porque fue insultada por el idiota del salón otra vez y fue a enfrentarlo ilusamente.

-¡SHANAROO!-exclamó coléricamente la rosada.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar el golpe y solo le dio una patada con chakra para mandarla a volar.

-¿Esta cosa es la segunda mejor en la clase? ¿Qué tipo de Genin se graduaron esta vez? Por cierto, te recomiendo relleno en el pecho porque me preocupa tu falta de crecimiento mamario-le señaló el rubio.

Sakura estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire debido al golpe del renegado.

-M-maldito-se quejó Sakura apenas levantándose.

-¡IDATE, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡TIENES QUE GANAR LA CARRERA!-le ordenó Sasuke al chico.

-¡NO DEBO ABANDONARLOS!-les respondió el chico.

-Lárgate de aquí, tienes una carrera que ganar-le dijo Naruto con una mirada que amenazaba con que sufriría bajo su mano.

Idate obedeció y decidió ir a cumplir su misión porque esa familia lo necesitaba.

-Bien, nos quedamos solos. Haremos las cosas más divertidas, los derrotaré sin mi Sharingan y a punta de Taijutsu-les propuso con arrogancia el rubio.

-Se está burlando de nosotros-susurró Sasuke molesto por ser tomado como basura.

Idate le hizo caso y huyó para no perder su objetivo el cual era ganar la carrera.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos puedo hacerlos pedazos. Muéstrenme que son la élite de la Academia Ninja-les incitó con mucha burla el chico.

El rubio vio como los tres se preparaban para pelear y los tres se dirigieron a atacarlo en equipo. Cabe decir que los estilos eran muy predecibles para el renegado y no estaban a su altura en lo más mínimo.

-Su trabajo en equipo apesta. Creí que ya eran ninjas-les insultó el Uzumaki mientras desviaba los golpes.

-"Mierda, es más rápido y fuerte que Cejotas e Idate"-pensó Naruko aterrada.

Naruto decidió atacar y con su enorme velocidad usó a Sakura como tabla para tomar su pierna y aventarlos a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Eso es todo?-preguntó con mucho sarcasmo el niño loco.

Sasuke enfurecía y sacó su inmaduro Sharingan para poder intentar pelear con más detalle, junto con la versión 1 de su Sello Maldito del Cielo. Naruko activaba el manto de chakra de Kurama con facilidad y se dirigieron a atacar al renegado.

-Oh, eso lo hace mejor todavía. Por cierto, ¿la tabla rosada no tiene algo más interesante que su frente?-cuestionó Naruto.

Sakura fue provocada de nuevo y se dirigió con un Kunai a matar al que osó burlarse de ella.

-¡CHIDORI!-.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

-Por favor-solo dijo el rubio sin inmutarse y con burla.

La mente de Naruto era similar a la de un Nara, pero él si podía ejecutar las miles de estrategias sin necesidad de alguien que lo ayudara y más aún con tres debiluchos.

-"Primero desviaré el Chidori de Sasuke tomando su muñeca, luego le daré un puñetazo en el mentón. Después desviaré el Rasengan de Naruto esquivándolo y le daré una patada en las costillas. A Sakura solo voy a sostenerla en el cuello y la aventaré con todas mis fuerzas"-preparó una estrategia muy rápido el chico al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Con pura memoria muscular, Naruto reprodujo lo que había pensado para sus oponentes. Los tres yacían tirados y adoloridos en el suelo, mientras el renegado se reía malvadamente de las capacidades nulas de los ninjas de Konoha.

-Me he llevado una enorme decepción, voy a finalizar esto de una vez por todas-declaró Naruto con seriedad.

Sakura no vio el momento en que Naruto estaba frente a ella y la cargó del cuello de su blusa.

-¡NO VALES LA PENA COMO KUNOICHI, AÚN MENOS COMO UNA SEXY MUJER Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NADA COMO ESPOSA, ERES UNA BASURA! ¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 CACHETEADAS!-exclamó con enojo el rubio.

Sakura fue abofeteada con fuerza 64 veces de una forma muy veloz por el rubio al estilo Hyuga. Después le dio una descarga eléctrica a la Haruno con solo su chakra de rayo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-.

Sakura cayó inconsciente al suelo y oliendo a quemado.

-Por favor, a Hinata esto le da solo cosquillas-se quejó Naruto.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó enojado Sasuke al ver a su compañera herida.

El Uchiha preparó un último Chidori y se abalanzó contra Naruto para matarlo.

-Uso excesivo de Ninjutsus, que predecible-criticó Naruto.

Naruto salió hacia la dirección del Chidori y en el último segundo le aplicó la Patada de las Hojas Danzantes.

-Es la técnica de Lee-reconoció Sasuke.

-Eres lento, no sirve de nada ver mis ataques si ni siquiera puedes esquivarlos-le dijo Naruto posicionándose atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto lo envolvió con sus Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina, sustituyendo las vendas de Lee y Gai, para que Sasuke no escapara.

-¡PRIMERA PUERTA: LOTO PRIMARIO!-exclamó Naruto.

El suelo se quebró en un cráter y Sasuke estaba completamente derrotado.

-Ahora solo quedas tú Naruko-señaló Naruto malvadamente con un dedo.

Naruko estaba que se moría del miedo, pero debía intentar regresar a su hermano a casa.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruko.

Muchos clones con el manto versión 1 de Kurama estaban en el sitio. Naruto estaba ligeramente emocionado al ver que su hermana dominaba la técnica con poco chakra.

-Al fin mostraste algo muy interesante, la técnica del Segundo Hokage-aplaudió Naruto.

-Hermano, quiero que vuelvas. Te prometo que no seremos malos contigo, de veras-suplicó Naruko.

-No puedo volver, no pienso hacerlo. Puedo notar que ya no eres la niña presumida que conocía y me da orgullo saber eso, pero tengo una agenda muy apretada. Ya tengo una familia a la cual amo sobre todo-le respondió con sinceridad el rubio.

-Naruto, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. A mí se me hizo asqueroso el matrimonio arreglado con Sakura, podemos recibir con gusto a Hinata si eso es lo que deseas-le aseguró ilusamente Naruko.

-Naruko, nuestros padres creen que Hinata no vale la pena, en especial mamá. ¿Sabes por qué Kushina siente rencor por mi novia?-le hizo saber el rubio.

-Dímelo-le pidió interesada la pelirroja.

-La mujer que considero mi madre adoptiva, Hana Hyuga la cual es la mamá de Hinata, era muy cercana a Minato. Por eso Kushina siempre se sintió inferior a ella y créeme que si Hana hubiera ido en plan de conquista ella sería nuestra madre biológica-le explicó Naruto muy serio.

Naruto y Naruko se veían serios porque la sangre llamaba y los ideales chocaban.

-Naruko, solo te daré una oportunidad. Vete con tus amigos y te dejaré irte sin ser lastimada; si te enfrentas a mí, prepárate para lo que te espera-advirtió Naruto.

Naruko no hizo caso y movilizó a sus clones para que trataran de debilitar a su hermano.

-Conste que no quise humillarte, Uzumaki-volvió a su posición Naruto.

La pelirroja atacaba en grupo y Naruto destruía con puro Taijutsu a los clones. De repente, de la tierra salieron más clones y Naruto usó la defensa definitiva de Hinata.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

Naruto había sido entrenado por Hinata para el Puño Suave y se sabía todas las técnicas que no implicara un Byakugan.

-La técnica de Neji-murmuró Naruko en shock.

-¿Conoces al primo odioso de Hinata? Dile que su prima quiere su cabeza-le mintió Naruto cruelmente.

-¡NO LASTIMARÁS A NEJI!-exclamó furiosa la Uzumaki.

Naruto se dio cuenta por la reacción accidental de que a su hermana la gustaba al primo hermano de su novia.

-Que tierno, ¡LOS DOS MORIRÁN JUNTOS!-le dijo con sed de sangre el Uzumaki.

Naruto vio más clones venir y decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Naruto activó su Rinnegan de un golpe y apuntó sus manos a su hermana.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

Una onda expansiva sacó volando a todos los clones de Naruko y los hizo desaparecer. La pelirroja trató de levantarse y su hermano solo dio unos toques con chakra de rayo en unos puntos de su cuerpo. Eso hizo que Naruko cayera desplomada e inmóvil.

-N-no puedo moverme-maldijo muy herida la Uzumaki.

-Necesitas indagarte en Ninjutsu Médico, es un desperdicio que no aproveches el conocimiento de la arrogante de Tsunade-le aconsejó Naruto sentado en ella.

-No...puedo...respirar-le trató de decir la mujer.

-Tantas cosas que puedo hacer y no sé como comenzar-mencionó Naruto con muchos deseos de torturar a su hermana.

El Uzumaki se levantó y puso a su gemela entre sus piernas y le bajó los pantalones.

-¿Me vas a violar?-susurró aterrada la chica.

-No, no soy un depravado. Solo quiero darte un castigo-sonrió traviesamente Naruto.

Naruto le soltó una fuerte nalgada que sonó intensamente y le ardió mucho a la chica.

-¡AAAAAY, DÉJAME!-le pidió en lágrimas la pelirroja.

-Eres una holgazana, tienes el mismo potencial genético que yo y mira en la Genin perezosa debilucha en que te has convertido. Me da asco ser tu hermano mayor-criticó Naruto.

El rubio le soltó otra fuerte nalgada a la Uzumaki y ella gimió de mucho dolor.

-¡YA BASTA!-siguió quejándose la chica.

-Nuestros padres te consintieron demasiado y yo me hice un monstruo por su culpa. No me arrepentiré de haberme ido con Hinata-le confesó muy enojado.

Naruto le soltó muchas nalgadas muy fuertes y Naruko lloraba amargamente porque las palabras de su hermano eran muy duras y crudas, y dolían más que el acto humillante que sufría.

-Perdóname hermanito, lo lamento tanto-suplicó la Uzumaki sin contener las lágrimas.

Naruto tenía lástima del llanto de su hermana, pero no iba a ceder por ella.

-Naruko, aunque me cueste admitirlo yo te sigo queriendo en el fondo. Es un hecho que no puedo evitar como tu gemelo-le reveló Naruto.

Naruko seguía llorando más profundamente al encontrarse en esa posición por consecuencia de sus actos.

-Me hiciste demasiado daño tanto tiempo, pero no te tengo rencor porque gracias a que fuiste esa niña egoísta descubrí como salvar el mundo-le dijo el Uzumaki.

Naruko no sabía de que hablaba su hermano y solo quería que esto acabara si iba a morir por la mano de Naruto.

-Naruko, no olvides que aún te amo-finalizó el rubio.

El rubio le dio en el cuello a su hermana y cayó noqueada instantáneamente.

-Hace tanto tiempo que quise hacer esto-se dijo el Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki renegado contemplaba derrotado y abatido al Equipo 7. Ni siquiera había sudado un poco y los Genin no tuvieron ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganarle.

-Naruko, no sé porque te llaman una prodigio si solo desperdicias tu potencial. Solo me provocaste demasiados problemas, aunque no es del todo tu culpa-declaró Naruto viendo a su hermana noqueada.

Naruto pensaba entre dos posibilidades: Una era matarla y mandar su cabeza a sus padres para que pagaran por su favoritismo, o hacer pasar una terrible vergüenza a su hermana.

-No, si la mato no será divertido y no soy de sangre tan fría como para matar a mi propia hermana a pesar de lo que pasó. Mejor la diversión, así me hará más entretenida la pelea en otra ocasión-declaró el rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

Naruto juntó a los tres chicos, les quitó toda la ropa con un Kunai y les prendió fuego a las prendas, incluida ropa interior.

-Vaya, a Naruko le crecieron mucho los pechos y el trasero, de verdad le haría competencia a Hinata en esa área. Si fuera un enfermo pervertido, la hubiera violado sin pensarlo, aunque Fu si la manosearía. Definitivamente a ser una réplica pelirroja de mi Jutsu Sexy cuando sea más grande, de veras-analizó Naruto muy sorprendido del "crecimiento" de su hermana gemela.

El Uzumaki los juntó en una posición vergonzosa: Sasuke tenía la cabeza en los pechos de Naruko, mientras Sakura parecía que le practicara sexo oral al Uchiha, y el pelinegro tenía una mano en el trasero de la rosada.

-Sonrían para la foto, será una pieza para el salón de los recuerdos-dijo el ojiazul con maldad.

Naruto tomó la fotografía y salió de muy buena calidad. Fu se reiría mucho y lo felicitaría por hacer algo tan cachondo con sus enemigos.

-La próxima vez seré más duro con ustedes, voy a disfrutar mucho su sufrimiento-les dijo el rubio, aunque los ninjas no lo escucharan.

Naruto se fue en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y volvió a la Aldea del Remolino en un instante. Él llego a su hogar y fue recibido por su novia.

-Hola querido, te fuiste sin avisar-saludó Hinata.

-Es que tenía que darme prisa, recuperé exitosamente la Espada del Dios Trueno Volador-le contó el rubio.

-Felicidades, mi amor. Quiero verla-le pidió la ojiperla.

Naruto la sacó de la Dimensión del Kamui y Hinata la portó emocionada.

-Es tan hermosa-contempló Hinata con mucho brillo.

-Verdad que sí, voy a estudiarla para recrear su poder con otro rayo y hacer una espada para tí-le informó el Uzumaki.

-Me harías muy feliz, por eso te amo-agradeció Hinata con un besito en la mejilla.

Unas horas más tarde, los ninjas se levantaban de sus lesiones y se dieron cuenta de un enorme problema.

-¡KYAAAAA, ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!-chilló Sakura tapándose avergonzada frente a Sasuke.

-¡ESE MISERABLE NOS ROBÓ LA ROPA!-maldijo Sasuke cubriéndose con las manos.

-¡NO ME MIREN!-les dijo Naruko toda roja y apenas logrando cubrir sus suculentos pechos redondos copa B bordeando el C, sus curvas de avispa y su hermoso trasero.

Sakura veía el súper escultural cuerpo de su compañera y se sentía muy acomplejada comparándolo con su muy poco atractivo físico.

-"¿No sé que es peor, estar desnuda o ver que soy superada físicamente por Naruko en todo? Esto es humillante"-pensó Sakura con mucho recelo.

-¡NADIE CONTARÁ ESTO EN EL INFORME DE LA MISIÓN!-les advirtió Sasuke con molestia y pudor.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esto se omitiría en el reporte y fueron a buscar hojas y ramas para vestirse. A pesar de su vergonzosa situación, la misión fue un éxito y se llevaron al traidor que seguía vivo, aunque muy débil y lastimado. La familia Wasabi ganó la gubernatura del Pais del Té y el Señor Feudal del País del Té destituyó a la familia Wagarashi por el abuso de su poder en innumerables ocasiones.  
El Equipo 7 dio el informe, con la parte borrada del vergonzoso final a Minato Namikaze, y contaron sobre la aparición de Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ NARUTO LOS ENFRENTÓ?!-preguntó Minato consternado.

-Naruto nos derrotó sin nada de esfuerzo y se burlaba de nuestro desempeño como Genin-contó Sasuke la verdad.

-¿Dicen que se llevó la pérdida espada del Segundo Hokage con él?-.

-Así es Lord Hokage, él la absorbió con una técnica extraña-informó Sakura.

-¿Por qué nos dejó vivir? No comprendo-mencionó Naruko dudosa.

-Es sencillo, nos quiere ver humillados cada vez que lo veamos. Si algo sé de la venganza es que a la persona que odias quieres hacerlo sufrir lentamente-respondió Sasuke por la experiencia que quería hacer contra Itachi en sus fantasías más oscuras y retorcidas.

Naruko recordó muy avergonzada y con dolor las nalgadas recibidas por su hermano y no se parecía en nada a las novelas de Las Cincuenta Sombras de Uzumaki que leyó.

-¿No me explico de donde sacó el Mangekyo Sharingan?-se preguntó Minato ya que Naruto se mostró primero con el Rinnegan y desconocía que eran parte de una evolución mas poderosa.

-No nos dijo, solo mencionó algo sobre que Itachi engañó a Sasuke sobre el día en que mataron a su familia-dio a conocer Naruko.

Minato se puso muy nervioso porque Naruto ya sabía la verdad de la Masacre y le dijo vagamente a Sasuke que había algo podrido en ello.

-¿Tiene algo que decir sobre eso, Lord Hokage?-preguntó Sasuke muy sospechoso.

Minato suspiró porque este momento iba a venir y si Naruto se lo decía antes que él, podría ser muy malo. El Hokage contó minuciosamente todos los detalles acerca de la masacre de los Uchihas al Equipo 7 y el pobre Sasuke no podía digerir esto.

-Tu padre era mi mejor amigo y Mikoto fue la mejor amiga de la madre de Naruko. Hicimos lo que pudimos para negociar y alguien saboteó el tratado de paz con tu clan. Un grupo de ninjas asesinó a tu clan e Itachi solo logró salvar a alguien de tu familia, pero está escondida en un punto que solo yo conozco-explicó Minato.

-¡¿HAY UNA UCHIHA CON VIDA?!-preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Izumi?-.

Sasuke conocía bien a esa chica porque era la novia de su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ ITACHI SE ECHÓ LA CULPA DE LA MUERTE DE MI FAMILIA?!-.

-Hay personas que querían muertos a los Uchihas y si se llegaba a diseminar esta información podría significar el fin del honor de tu clan-finalizó Minato.

Sasuke se echó para atrás y corrió lejos de la oficina de Minato.

-¡SASUKE, ESPERA!-salió Sakura tras el chico.

Minato no pudo evitar sentir pena por Sasuke y también vio lo mucho que Sakura lo adoraba dándole la razón a Naruto sobre su negativa a contraer matrimonio con ella hace años.

-Naruko, esto es un secreto de máxima confidencialidad. No debes decir esto o serás castigada aún si eres mi hija-advirtió severamente Minato.

-A sus ordenes, Lord Hokage-asintió respetuosamente la chica.

-A propósito, ¿sabes cómo es que Ichiraku Ramen se está volviendo un restaurante de 5 estrellas?-cuestionó el rubio mayor.

-No tengo idea-finalizó la pelirroja yéndose de la oficina.

Naruko vio llegar al lugar a Neji Hyuga del clan Hyuga con el Equipo Gai.

-Naruko, tiempo sin verte-saludó Neji.

-Acabo de llegar de una misión-respondió la pelirroja.

-Neji, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-preguntó Lee.

-Iré a mi casa, estoy exhausto-mintió el Hyuga.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Tenten.

El Equipo Gai se retiró y los dos quedaron solos en el lugar.

-Neji, tenemos que hablar en privado-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuestionó el Hyuga.

-Naruto volvió a aparecer-informó Naruko simplemente.

Neji quedó interesado y ahora se dirigieron a un lugar del bosque donde nadie venía y que alguna vez fue el escondite de Naruto y Hinata casualmente.

-Así que Lady Hinata está viva, es mi oportunidad de vengarme de ella-deseó Neji.

-Neji, si le haces algo a Hinata yo misma te asesino. Naruto la adora y si le tocas un dedo, yo tampoco te perdonaré-le advirtió molesta la pelirroja.

La chica se volteó molesta y Neji sabía que lo había echado a perder.

-Perdón Naruko, me dejé llevar-le pidió perdón el castaño.

-Odio que sigas con tu venganza por Hinata. Es muy estúpido pensar que tiene la culpa de tu desgracia, ya te lo dije miles de veces-le recordó Naruko.

-Ya, me rindo. Perdóname por favor-le suplicó el muchacho.

Naruko volteó y no toleró ver la mirada suplicante del castaño. Si había algo que Naruto y Naruko compartían en común era ser débiles ante los ojos suplicantes de un Hyuga.

-Está bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer, mi amor-dijo la Uzumaki.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, eres lo único bueno en mi vida-le habló con amor el muchacho.

Naruko y Neji se dieron un apasionado beso que desbordaba mucho amor de por medio.

-No quiero vivir sin tí-le declaró el Hyuga.

-Te amo, Neji-.

Naruko y Neji se volvieron amantes secretos desde poco antes de que la pelirroja se volviera Genin. Era una enorme casualidad del hilo rojo del destino que ambos eran muy cercanos genéticamente al par de los amantes renegados.  
Luego de la sesión de besos, Naruko notó que Neji se había puesto muy duro dentro de su pantalones.

-Ay Neji, eres un pervertido-señaló sonrojada la Uzumaki.

-Perdón, yo...-trató de disculparse el ojiperla.

Naruko solo le bajó el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a estimularlo justo como en los libros de sexualidad decían.

-Cielos, ¿todos los Hyugas son así de enormes?-le preguntó pervertidamente la chica.

Neji ni siquiera podía moverse y Naruko solo veía la cara que ponía su novio secreto.

-Solo eres mío, Neji. Me perteneces-le dijo la Uzumaki con cierto aire de dominatrix.

Neji reaccionó y posicionó a la Uzumaki en el suelo dejándola sorprendida.

-Te deseo, Naruko. Desde la primera vez que te vi, te he amado-le dijo Neji muy cachondo.

Neji se metió entre las piernas de Naruko y solo rozaban sus partes íntimas para evitar el coito. Los dos movían sus caderas estimulándose con la fricción y cada vez la necesidad era mayor.

-Te amo-gemía la pelirroja.

-No puedo más-le avisó Neji.

El chico dejó de rozar a su novia y se vino dentro de sus pantalones, al igual que la Uzumaki.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, nos van a descubrir-sugirió Naruko muy agitada.

-Si Lord Hiashi no me mata por meterme con la hija del Hokage, tu padre me descuartiza con sus manos-mencionó Neji sin importarle las consecuencias.

-No quiero que te hagan daño, eres muy importante para mí-le recordó la Uzumaki.

La chica solo abrazó a su novio secreto y el Hyuga solo le correspondió.

-Ya perdí a mi hermano por mi egoísmo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado también-le pidió con mucha tristeza la mujer.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor-sonrió el Hyuga.

-Pronto será mi cumpleaños, después de que mis padres celebren mi día pasaremos el tiempo juntos-le recordó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que Gai sensei no tome una misión ese día-sonrió el Hyuga.

Días más tarde, el cumpleaños de Naruto llegó y la Aldea Oculta del Remolino estaba de gala. Algunos viejos conocidos de los renegados llegarían a hospedarse temporalmente en el lugar para instruir a los ninjas.  
En un barco, se veía llegar a un grupo de personas que Naruto, Hinata y Fu conocían bien. Eran un pelinaranja muy alto, un peliblanco con una espada, dos pelirrojas, una pelinegra y un peliblanco con dos puntos en el entrecejo.

-Bienvenidos, Taka, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kin-saludó con ánimo Naruto.

-Hace tiempo que no te veíamos, enano-saludó Tayuya.

-Hermano Kimimaro-saludó formalmente Hinata.

-Hermana Hinata-le devolvió el saludo el sujeto.

Ambos se daban ese título debido a que los Kaguya y los Hyuga eran clanes hermanos ya que su antepasado era Hamura Ôtsutsuki.

-¿Cómo lograste escaparte de Orochimaru?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Está tan concentrado en el dolor de brazos que tu madre le ocasionó al sellarlos que no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia. Para la Aldea del Sonido, yo estoy en una misión-explicó Tayuya.

-Yo estoy muerta oficialmente para el Sonido, antes de Orochimaru mandara a Kabuto a encerrarme en una tumba para resucitar a los dos Primeros Hokages, aprisionaron a un ninja del Sonido y lo sacrificaron en mi lugar. Casi no la cuento, ¿puedo a quedarme a vivir aquí?-dijo Kin.

-Claro que si, necesito a una especialista en Ninjutsus y Genjutsus Sónicos-aceptó Naruto interesado en esa área que no desarrolló mucho.

-Oye, grandote. ¿Sigues con problemas de ira?-preguntó Fu.

-Gracias a la meditación mi doble personalidad se esfumó. Además de que hallé con Karin y Suigetsu la Cueva Ryuchi como ustedes nos lo mandaron y ahora somos Sabios Serpientes Perfectos-explicó Jugo.

-Quiero ver en otro momento los resultados-declaró Naruto muy interesado.

-Primo, nosotros nos quedaremos permanentemente en el Remolino. Ya nos cansamos de vagar en todos lados-le avisó Karin.

-No hay problema, quédense el tiempo que quieran-aceptó Naruto.

-¿Como es que se conocen?-preguntó Bee curioso.

-Sucedió poco mas de un año antes de que nos toparamos, viejo Bee-empezó a contar Naruto.

Flashback

A la edad de 10 años, Naruto, Hinata y Fu seguían huyendo de la Aldea de la Hoja. Ahora se dirigían al País del Arroz donde se decía que era perfecto para ocultarse un tiempo.

-Naruto, ¿me prometes que este es el camino para el País del Remolino?-dijo Hinata.

-Sí, este es el camino-mencionó el rubio.

Fu miró el mapa y se dio cuenta que iban en el lugar equivocado y estaban perdidos.

-Naruto, tienes el mapa al revés. Estamos en el País del Arroz-declaró Fu.

-¡NOOOOOO!-exclamó el Uzumaki por su error.

Mirando el paisaje, el bosque era más espeso que en el País del Fuego. Habían pueblos dedicados a la siembra del arroz y por ello llovía mucho. Muchas veces, los niños durmieron pegados para evitar la hipotermia de las bajas temperaturas y enfermarse.

-"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante"-cantaban los niños.

De repente, los tres infantes se toparon con algo muy extraño. Era una entrada a una aldea muy extraña y algo andaba mal con ese lugar.

-El señor Gamamaru me dijo que podría sentir los malos sentimientos. Es mejor irnos-dijo Naruto.

De repente, un montón de ninjas rodearon a los pequeños, los tomaron prisioneros con lazos y los llevaron adentro.

-¡SUÉLTENME, VOY A LLAMAR A MI ABOGADO!-amenazó Naruto.

-Naruto, usa el Mangekyo Sharingan para sacarnos de acá-pidió Hinata algo temerosa.

Antes de que Naruto cediera a su petición, entró un hombre de pelo largo, lacio y negro, muy pálido, con pigmentos púrpuras en los párpados y parte del rostro, ojos de serpiente y un chakra muy maligno.

-¡UN PEDÓFILO, NO QUIERO SER SU AMANTE!-dijo Naruto espantado.

Orochimaru enfureció y se controló porque los necesitaba vivos.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde aldea en formación. Mi nombre es Orochimaru y veo que huyeron de sus casas. Si quieren mi protección yo se las daré a cambio de lealtad eterna-les ofreció el Sanin Serpiente.

-¡NO QUIERO SER SU AMANTE, NO SOY DE ESOS!-le respondió Naruto.

-¡NO SOY UN PEDÓFILO, TENÍAS QUE SER IGUAL A TU MADRE!-reclamó el Sanin traidor.

-¡USTED NO ME DIGA QUE ME PAREZCO A ESA SEÑORA MALA QUE TENGO COMO PROGENITORA!-le advirtió enojado el rubio.

-Ku ku ku, al parecer le tienes odio a tus padres. Si te unes a mí con tus amigos, yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de ellos-le ofreció el Sanin.

Naruto estaba algo decidido a tomar la oferta, pero Kurama apareció frente a él.

-Niño, no te confíes de este sinvergüenza. Huele a mentira y te manipulará seguramente para sus bajos propósitos-le asesoró Kurama.

-Él es el único Sanin que me queda para que me entrene. Mi padrino es un idiota y Tsunade una negligente borracha. Él no le diría a mis padres donde estoy y además podría usar su conocimiento para ser de utilidad para cambiar el mundo. Te prometo que no me dejaré manipular por él-habló seguro el Uzumaki.

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y sonrió porque er muy buen actor.

-¿Me promete que será mi familia?-preguntó con mucha falsa inocencia el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Fu con duda y asombro.

-Les prometo que si hacen lo que les pido, yo seré su familia-mintió Orochimaru creyendo que los envolvió.

-Muchas gracias, señor Orochimaru. Le serviré hasta la muerte-aceptó ser su sirviente el rubio.

Orochimaru se fue riendo malvadamente porque tenía en sus manos a dos jinchurikis y una Hyuga con un Byakugan sin sellar. Por su parte, Naruto sonrió porque heredó las clases de actuación de su madre Kushina, aunque lo detestara.

-Esa serpiente no nos va a envolver con sus cuentos de quiero ser su familia. Nos conviene que ese señor con cara de cantante pop pedófilo nos entrene. No tenemos un maestro para incrementar nuestras habilidades-les dio a conocer Naruto.

-Naruto, por poco creí que te habías hecho el protagonista de un manga yaoi shota de sadomasoquismo-bromeó Fu.

(Nota de autor: Cof cof, Killing Stalking).

-Jajaja, que graciosita, de veras-respondió con poca diversión Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata y Fu fueron la sensación de la Aldea del Sonido por los 8 meses que estuvieron hospedados. El rubio oyó que el Sanin Serpiente deseaba un Sharingan porque Fu mandó a uno de sus insectos a espiar, de forma similar a un Aburame.

-¡OROCHIMARU SENSEI, MIS OJOS ME ARDEN!-gritó Naruto con falso ardor ocular y tirado en el suelo.

El Sanin fue a ver y descubrió que tenía el niño jinchuriki. Lo que vio en ese instante hizo que Orochimaru se fijara más en apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Niño, ¿cómo fue que obtuviste el Sharingan?-preguntó consternado el Otokage.

-N-no lo sé, tengo miedo-manifestó Naruto.

-Quiero que bajes el chakra de tus ojos-pidió serio el Sanin.

Naruto obedeció y bajó un poco el chakra de sus ojos involucionando en Mangekyo Sharingan. El diseño del Uzumaki era similar al de una espiral sin fin color rojo.

-Niño, no sé como has obtenido este poder pero es un regalo muy grande-declaró con ganas de sellar al Uzumaki.

-¿Me puede ayudar a controlar mi poder?-.

-Claro que te ayudaré, esos ojos pueden hacer lo que sea y nos será muy útil-declaró el Sanin.

El Sanin tenía ganas de poner sus manos en Naruto ya que su cuerpo era el más resistente y su Rinnegan sería capaz de derrotar al maldito Pain e Itachi.  
El Sanin también se ocupó de entrenar a las dos niñas porque su poder era asombroso. Ellos tuvieron cuidado de no mostrar el Modo Sabio Sapo para no ser descubiertos.

-Hinata, no sabes mucho del Puño Suave. Es mejor que aprendas el estilo de la serpiente, va mejor contigo-le aconsejó el pálido Otokage.

La flexibilidad usada por Hinata era muy compatible con el Taijutsu de Orochimaru y la Hyuga se convirtió en muy poco tiempo en la mejor usuaria de esa área.  
Por su parte, Fu aprendió a dominar el Elemento Viento a toda potencia y a sacar sus primeras dos colas junto a Naruto. Todos reconocían que Orochimaru era un excelente entrenador y sabía como desbloquear su potencial oculto.  
Cuando los chicos cumplieron 4 meses de entrenamiento, misiones y extenuantes ejercicios, los tres recibieron un regalo muy poderoso.

-¿Qué nos hará, sensei?-preguntó Fu con algo de terror.

-Espero que puedan soportar su regalo-le respondió vagamente el Sanin.

Orochimaru alargó su cuello y mordió a la chica morena en el cuello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Fu del dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, DESGRACIADO?!-preguntó con ira Naruto.

-Miren su cuello, le di más poder-les aclaró malvadamente el Sanin.

El Sello Maldito de la Tierra estaba en el cuello de Fu y le ardía mucho el sitio de infección.

-Espero que sobrevivan-les dijo el hombre serpiente.

Orochimaru volvió a alargar su cuello y mordió tanto a Naruto como a Hinata. Ambos quedaron paralizados del dolor con el Sello Maldito del Cielo y Orochimaru los dejó para ver si al día siguiente sobrevivían.  
Naruto y Hinata apenas estaban consciente y tocaron su Sello Maldito del Cielo.

-Idiota, eso era lo que yo quería-susurró débilmente el rubio.

Hinata ahora tenía los ojos azules con un tono débil y sacó del sello un pedazo de energía púrpura malévolo.

-Camino Humano-murmuró Naruto con el Rinnegan activo.

El fragmento de alma de Orochimaru se fue de su sello y dejó tranquilos a los dos. Naruto sabía por algunos comentarios de Gamamaru que el Rinnegan tenía 6 Caminos y podía ejecutarlos en una escala muy débil.

-Hinata, despertar ese ojo fue una maravilla. Es igual de bueno que mi Rinnegan-aplaudió Naruto.

-No tengo mucho poder todavía y no tengo idea de como lo desperté, pero creo que fue la pérdida de mi mamá que lo hizo. Esos días que no viniste me solían doler mucho mis ojos y amanecí con mi Byakugan azul. Aun siento que falta mucho para armar el rompecabezas y completar mi poder ocular. Al menos puedo expulsar almas invasoras de mi cuerpo y recibir sus conocimientos-respondió la Hyuga aliviada.

Naruto vio a Fu muy mal y corrió a sacarle la terrible influencia de Orochimaru de su ser.

-Orochimaru, me acabas de entregar a Hinata y a mí todo tu conocimiento del Mundo Ninja, tus habilidades y donde has estado toda tu vida-sonrió satisfecho Naruto.

Fu despertó dos horas después sintiéndose mejor y vio a Naruto y Hinata exhaustos.

-¿Todo salió bien?-preguntó débilmente Fu.

-Gracias a Dios, ambos podemos extraer almas y con ello todo lo que sabe. Orochimaru me dio la llave para el inicio del dominio del mundo-sonrió traviesamente el Uzumaki.

-¿No estás exagerando con lo de ser el amo del mundo?-cuestionó Fu dudosa.

-Tú estarás conmigo entre mis generales y dominarás la Aldea de la Cascada-le declaró Naruto.

-Espero que Shibuki esté de acuerdo conmigo. Quiero demostrarles a esos desgraciados quien es la Reina Insecto de la Cascada-se juró la chica animada.

Fu cayó fatigada por el Sello Maldito de la Tierra en su cuello. Naruto pasó la noche revisando el sello y se dio cuenta de sus componentes: Un extracto del alma de Orochimaru, fluidos extraños de un sujeto llamado Jugo en los recuerdos del Sanin y pura energía natural. Debido al Modo Sabio perfecto, ellos podían controlar al máximo el poder del Sello Maldito sin volverse locos, sin limite de tiempo y además, al extraer el alma de Orochimaru, no podían caer en su dominio y evitarían que se apoderaran de su cuerpo.  
Algo que querían deducir era la manera segura de entrar en la versión 2 del Sello Maldito sin daños. Se supone que debían estar en un estado cercano a la muerte, algo que ya habían aprendido con el entrenamiento de los Sapos. Sin que Orochimaru se diese cuenta, los niños fueron capaces de acceder a la Transformación del Sello Maldito del Cielo y la Tierra con solo meditación y el control de sus funciones vitales más básicas como la frecuencia cardiaca, respiratoria y los impulsos nerviosos, para desbloquear la versión 2 sin problemas para sustituir perfectamente al método científico del Sanin Serpiente.  
La energía natural maligna se purificó al ser controlada al 100% y con la meditación tranquilizaba los instintos agresivos haciéndolos nulos. Eso provocó accidentalmente la mutación del Sello Maldito del Cielo a otro que denominaron Sello Bendito del Cielo y de la Tierra.

-Cuando el cara de víbora rastrera se entere de que modificamos su sello le va a dar el soponcio-declaró Fu divertida.

-Eso me recuerda a que debemos averiguar donde está ese tal Jugo. Tiene muchos prisioneros y células de diferentes clanes que nos serán útiles en el futuro-les dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá? Orochimaru no nos dejará salir-mencionó preocupada Hinata.

De repente, Kabuto llegó con unos papeles y les iba a avisar algo importante.

-Niños, Lord Orochimaru quiere asignarlos a las guardias de los prisioneros de la Aldea del Sonido-les informó el chico de lentes.

-De acuerdo, niño casco-se burló el niño rubio.

-Chistosito-finalizó Kabuto molesto.

Kabuto se fue y Fu refunfuñó porque de verdad odiaba a ese chico engreído.

-Se me hace que es el amante de Orochimaru-bromeó Fu.

-No tengo recuerdos pedófilos en las memorias de Orochimaru, pero es divertido suponerlo-se rió el rubio.

El trío dinámico se movilizaron con Kabuto y Orochimaru a las guardias del lugar donde el Sanin traidor hacía sus experimentos inhumanos con los prisioneros.

-¿Ya merito llegamos?-preguntó Fu.

-No, falta mucho-contestó Kabuto.

A los cinco minutos, Naruto hizo la misma pregunta:

-¿Ya merito llegamos?-.

-No-contestó más irritado Kabuto.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hinata les repitió la pregunta:

-¿Ya merito llegamos?-.

-¡QUIEN VUELVA A HACER ESA PREGUNTA, LO MANDO A DORMIR CON LAS MAMBAS NEGRAS!-les amenazó Orochimaru muy irritado.

Todos se quedaron callados porque nadie quería serpientes venenosas a lado de su cama. Tardaron unas horas en llegar y los pequeños renegados se instalaron en la guarida.  
A los chicos les tocaba hacer guardias cada cierto tiempo y después dedicaban tiempo a su entrenamiento. Orochimaru ya no ocupaba mucho su tiempo en ellos porque estaba buscando su fórmula de la inmortalidad como siempre y dejaba que Naruto buscara su fortalecimiento para apoderarse muy pronto de su cuerpo.  
Entre las guardias conocieron a muchos personajes muy importantes que serían muy importantes en su escuadra.

-¡MALDITO OROCHIMARU HIJO DE SU P&#& MADRE CULEBRA! ¡QUERÍA RECUPERARME DE MIS LESIONES Y ME MANDAN DE GUARDIA!-se quejó en voz alta una pelirroja mal hablada.

-Oye, deja las groserías para cuando estés en batalla-le aconsejó Naruto.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, RUBIO OXIGENADO DE MIERDA!-le gritó con enojo la mujer.

Naruto se dio cuenta del cabello rojo de la chica y sentía enormes reservas de chakra nivel Jonin dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Eres una Uzumaki?-preguntó interesado Naruto.

-¿Eh, cómo supiste de dónde procedo?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Naruto Uzumaki a sus órdenes-saludó el ojiazul.

-No eres pelirrojo-señaló la mujer.

-Mi estúpida madre es la pelirroja y yo me parezco más a mi negligente padre-explicó el rubio.

-Tayuya Uzumaki, no creí hallar a otro Uzumaki aparte de Karin-mencionó la mujer.

-¿Hay otra Uzumaki?-.

-Resulta que es mi prima hermana, procedente de la Aldea de la Hierba. La pobre chica huyó de un hijo de puta que la usaba para su beneficio de forma inhumana. Ni siquiera sabíamos la existencia de una a la otra hasta que nos encontramos en la Aldea del Sonido-contó la grosera kunoichi.

-¿Cómo saben que son primas hermanas?-cuestionó Naruto curioso.

-Mi fallecida madre Natsumi siempre me contaba que tenía dos hermanas: Una se llamaba Kushina que se fue a la aldea de la Hoja y la otra se llamaba Maki, la cual era madre de Karin-relató la chica de la flauta.

-¡KUSHINA ES MI ODIOSA MADRE BIOLÓGICA! ¡PRIMA!-sonrió Naruto abrazando a Tayuya.

-¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS ABRAZOS, ENANO!-se quejó la pelirroja

La chica se calmó y abrazó a regañadientes a su descubierto primo menor. Esto tenía que hacérselo saber a Karin porque estaría contenta de tener otro familiar biológico cerca de ella.  
Fu y Hinata se enteraron de la noticia de que Naruto tenía dos primas del clan Uzumaki y ahora podría tener más aliados.

-¡PRIMO!-exclamó de felicidad Karin al ser informada de su cercanía a Naruto.

-Es un gusto, Karin-siendo asfixiado por su prima menor pérdida.

-No es broma que los Uzumakis son pelirrojos, Naruto es la excepción sin duda-analizó Hinata.

Pasó un tiempo en que se conocieron y recientemente se había integrado un miembro al grupo. Era un chico de cabello largo blanco, con dos puntos rojos en el entrecejo. Hinata reconoció esas características del rumor de su clan.

-Es un Kaguya, Naruto-señaló Hinata algo emocionada.

-Creí que estaban aniquilados-mencionó muy sorprendido Naruto.

-Debe ser el último de ellos-dijo Tayuya.

El nombre del sujeto era Kimimaro Kaguya y buscaba una razón para sentirse útil en la vida. Naruto aprovechó para ganarse su amistad y platicarle del nuevo mundo que planeaban crear.

-Un nuevo mundo, ¿no es lo que el señor Orochimaru quiere?-preguntó Kimimaro dudoso.

-Lo que Orochimaru desea realmente es dominar todos los ninjutsus del mundo a toda costa y ser inmortal. Dime una cosa, ¿te dijo de que serías útil y que él siempre serías importante para él?-le dio a responder Naruto.

-Él dijo que mi propósito en la vida era ahora servirle fielmente y sin contradecirlo-le dijo el Kaguya.

-Te lavaron el cerebro, no puedo creer que esa serpiente sea capaz de engañar a todos. Es el peor mentiroso de todos-criticó severamente Naruto.

-Y dime, ¿qué propósito tendría yo si me uno a tí?-cuestionó Kimimaro.

-Yo quiero un mundo de paz y no puedo alcanzarlo solo. Nosotros somos gente con talento especial y nos han tratado como basura estos años, pero yo quiero un mundo donde todos seamos iguales-le dio a saber el rubio.

-¿Yo qué propósito tendría en tu mundo?-preguntó Kimimaro.

-Restablecer tu clan con la mujer que ames, ayudar a mantener la paz y lo más importante de todo: Ser feliz, ese es tu mejor propósito-señaló Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Ser feliz? No sé que es eso-confesó el chico.

-Hmp, no se como explicarlo. ¿Has sentido un vínculo hacia una persona especial para tí?-le preguntó el Uzumaki.

-No, no lo he hecho-admitió el sujeto.

-Bueno, te voy a describir un ejemplo: Yo quiero demasiado a mi mejor amiga Hinata. Ella lo es todo para mí y si a ella le pasara algo, mi vida perdería su propósito. Es una conexión emocional que rebasa más allá de la lógica-le declaró Naruto.

-Nunca he tenido amigos cercanos-suspiró el Kaguya.

-No le digas a Orochimaru esto porque se va a aprovechar de la situación. Hazme caso y haz un amigo secreto-le encomendó el rubio Uzumaki.

-Puedes ayudarme en eso, soy malo en eso-suplicó el chico de huesos.

-Dime una cosa, ¿te gustan las pelirrojas?-le preguntó Naruto.

Kimimaro levantó la ceja sin saber que planeaba Naruto y cuando tuvieron algo de tiempo libre, fue a la habitación de Tayuya.

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿AMIGA DE ESTE LOCO?!-señaló poco convencida la Uzumaki de la flauta.

-Por favor, prima. Él quiere un amigo y tú estas más sola que un perro-le dijo el rubio.

-¡NO SOY UN PERRO, ENANO TARADO!-respondió Tayuya furiosa.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí-dijo el ojiazul con ojos de borrego suplicante.

Tayuya no se podía resistir a la mirada de su pequeño primo y tuvo que aceptar su petición.

-Bien, espero que esto no tenga consecuencias-suspiró la pelirroja.

Sin saberlo, con el tiempo Kimimaro y Tayuya fueron integrados a un grupo que Orochimaru denominó los Cinco del Sonido. El resto de los integrantes ya estaban con el cerebro lavado y Tayuya y Kimimaro no podían hacer que cambiaran sus ideales.  
La ultima aliada femenina resultó ser una mujer de 12 años llamada Kin Tsuchi. Ella era especialista en Genjutsus Sónicos como Tayuya, pero usaba cascabeles en su lugar.

-¿Deseas que huya de este lugar? El señor Orochimaru nos mataría-dijo la pelinegra muy preocupada.

-Kin, Orochimaru podría matarte cuando ya no le seas útil. Eres una gran amiga y no quiero que mueras-le dijo Karin a la muchacha.

-No puedo hacerlo-negó Kin nerviosa.

-Si algún día cambias de opinión, puedes contar con nosotros. Te sacaremos del peligro donde estés-declaró la pelirroja.

-Si algún día escapan, les daré la información que pueda juntar. Espero que si estoy en peligro vayan a salvarme-finalizó con una sonrisa la mujer.

Lo que Kin no sabía es que después de perder los Exámenes Chunin, casi muere a manos de Orochimaru y Taka aprovechó para rescatarla, con Tayuya y Kimimaro que se coló a la aldea el mismo día que Naruto y Hinata llevándosela al equipo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Por su parte, Hinata veía interesada un prisionero de un sujeto de cabello blanco y sin ojos que había llegado hace poco. Orochimaru lo estudiaba cuidadosamente de forma inhumana y estaba al borde de la muerte.  
La Hyuga se acercó en un momento de descuido y el sujeto sintió su presencia.

-Princesa Byakugan-susurró feliz el peliblanco.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy una Hyuga?-cuestionó asombrada Hinata.

-Tu chakra es puro y hermoso, tanto como el de tu madre-sonreía el prisionero.

-¿Conoció a mi mamá?-.

-Tu madre era mi tía-reveló el sujeto.

-¿Somos primos?-cuestionó asombrada la chica.

-Yo vengo de la Luna, la guerra civil acabó con mi clan y buscaba el Byakugan para despertar el Tenseigan. Ese malnacido me atacó cuando llegué muy debilitado y en grupo-le contó el chico de la Luna.

-¿Tenseigan?-.

-Princesa Byakugan...-.

-Llámame Hinata-sugirió la niña.

-Hinata, tú despertaste de forma natural el Tenseigan, pero te hace falta perfeccionarlo-le reveló Toneri.

-¿Cómo desperté ese tal Tenseigan?-cuestionó interesada la chica.

-El Tenseigan completo necesita ADN del clan Ôtsutsuki de la Luna, el clan Hyuga, el clan Chinoike y el clan Kaguya-declaró el sujeto.

-Pero mi mamá es Ôtsutsuki y mi padre es Hyuga, ¿cómo lo desperté?-preguntó con duda la peliazul.

-Con solo ADN Ôtsutsuki y Hyuga basta con despertado, pero es un Tenseigan imperfecto con una máxima capacidad de la tercera parte del poder de uno completo-afirmó Toneri.

-Lo siento por ser descortés, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Toneri Ôtsutsuki de la Rama Secundaria-se presentó débilmente el niño de la Luna.

Orochimaru llegó y la conversación terminó. Hinata le contó todo a Naruto y él quedó muy sorprendido.

-Un clan de la Luna, así que mamá era la Princesa Byakugan y te pasó su título-dijo admirado Naruto por su madre postiza fallecida.

-No puedo entrar allí, quiero indagar más-le pidió Hinata.

-Usa tu ojo evolucionado para ver si Orochimaru está aquí-le pidió Naruto.

-¡TENSEIGAN!-.

Los sellos contra el Byakugan eran inútiles ante el ojo evolucionado de Hinata. Por suerte, Orochimaru no se hallaba en el lugar porque salió fuera de la aldea para atender unos asuntos.  
Naruto y Hinata pasaron por Kimimaro porque debía saber esto. Los tres fueron a ver a Toneri y se hallaba en muy mal estado.

-Hinata, trajiste a un Uzumaki de la rama de Hagomoro y a un hermano Kaguya-felicitó Toneri.

-Toneri, necesitamos sacarte de aquí para salvarte-le dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Es demasiado tarde para mí, mis órganos están destruidos y moriré muy pronto. Quedó que busques un títere que tengo en la nave en que aterricé. Allí sabrás todo lo que tengas de dudas-le aclaró el peliblanco.

-Primo-lloraba Hinata.

-Uzumaki, Kaguya, cuiden a mi Princesa Byakugan. Ella es la heredera de todo lo que está en la Luna y su poder. Al fin estaré con toda mi familia en el Mundo Puro-sonreía Toneri sin miedo a la muerte.

-Toneri, prometo cuidar por tí a Hinata. Hana Hyuga, o mejor dicho, Hana Ôtsutsuki era mi madre postiza y no pienso dejarla-le prometió Naruto.

-Yo tambien la protegeré, te lo aseguro-asintió Kimimaro.

-Usen mis células en ustedes y obtendrán un poder inimaginable. Se los prometo-finalizó Toneri.

El sujeto dejó de respirar y murió acompañado de la gente que cumpliría con el Decreto Celestial de proteger al mundo.

-Toneri no debe estar en este sitio, irá a la Luna y lo enterraremos allí-afirmó Naruto.

El Uzumaki usó el Kamui para llevarse el cuerpo de Toneri, ya que la hora de escapar había llegado.  
Más tarde, Naruto se encargó de usar su Kamui para llegar a los objetos decomisados por Orochimaru y halló un títere muy extraño. La nave era muy avanzada para su mundo y la guardó en su dimensión de bolsillo para estudiarla.  
Cuando el Uzumaki lo trajo con Hinata, su chakra hizo reaccionar muy inusualmente.

-Princesa Byakugan, ha llegado su momento-dijo el títere.

La marioneta avanzada abrió inhumanamente y salvó una esfera de chakra púrpura que impacto en Hinata.

-¡HINATA!-exclamó preocupado el Uzumaki.

La Hyuga estaba en un lugar muy extraño y lúgubre. Ella caminaba y se halló frente a un anciano con cuernos muy decrépito y con Byakugan.

-No espere que vinieras antes de tiempo, Princesa Byakugan-declaró con ya sonrisa el viejo.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy Hamura Ôtsutsuki, tu encarnación anterior-le reveló el sujeto.

-¿Soy usted?-cuestionó confundida la niña.

-El ciclo de las reencarnaciones es muy extraño. Puedes nacer de nuevo como hombre o mujer-le explicó el anciano.

-Oh entiendo-asintió la niña feliz.

-Siento restos del chakra de mi hermano en tu cuerpo, ¿estás con la reencarnación de Hagomoro?-preguntó el Ôtsutsuki.

-El señor Gamamaru nos dijo que Naruto es transmigrante del Sabio de los Seis Caminos-explicó Hinata.

-Eso es bueno, el viejo sapo ha reunido a los dos en la otra vida-sonrió el anciano.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó la niña.

-Toneri debió explicarte todo lo que pudo. El casi intenta destruir el mundo, pero ese científico loco lo acabó mantando y tu eres la última Ôtsutsuki que queda-le declaró Hamura.

-Mi madre era de ese clan, nunca supe eso-mencionó la chica sin digerir la noticia.

-Tu madre logró huir antes de que la guerra civil terminara. Ella sabía que en la Tierra sería capaz de vivir tranquila-explicó lo que sucedió el Ôtsutsuki.

Hamura invitó a Hinata a caminar y se encontraron a una legión de sujetos inclinados ante ella.

-Eres una chica con un corazón puro y tienes una misión: Debes usar el Buque de Energía para el bien común, no dejes que caiga en manos equivocadas. Si eso ocurre, debes destruirlo-le encargó Hamura.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor Hamura-aceptó Hinata.

-Solo espero que tú y ese niño traigan la paz a este mundo. Sé que nos superaran-finalizó Hamura.

En ese minuto, Hinata despertó y estaba en su cama con Naruto vigilandola preocupado. La chica le contó la epifanía que tuvo y estaba sorprendido del otro lado de la familia Ôtsutsuki.

-¿Con qué esa es la razón del despertar del Tenseigan? Tenemos la ventaja de que tu ojo es único y nadie sabe pelear contra ellos-sonrió Naruto.

En eso, llegó Kimimaro y les avisó sobre una noticia muy importante para ellos.

-Orochimaru está muy débil y quiere el cuerpo de Naruto-.

-Entonces debemos irnos de acá-sonrió de nuevo con mucha malicia el Uzumaki.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto llegó al cuarto de Orochimaru donde se hallaba muy mal ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo rechazado y necesitaba cambiarlo y el Uzumaki era perfecto. Nadie se entero de que el rubio hizo un clon de sombra que se colaba al laboratorio de Orochimaru y absorbía todas sus muestras y documentos de investigación a través del Kamui.

-Señor Orochimaru, ¿para qué me quiere?-cuestionó Naruto con falsa inocencia.

-Ha llegado la hora de que nos venguemos de la Aldea de la Hoja y en especial de tus padres-le dijo Orochimaru con debilidad.

-¿Pero está enfermo?-cuestionó el niño.

-Pronto me sentiré mejor cuando tu cuerpo sea mío-le confesó malvadamente.

-¿Cómo se apoderará de mi cuerpo?-.

-Tu sello marcó tu destino inevitable. Siéntete orgulloso de que serás el cuerpo invencible de mi intelecto superior-finalizó Orochimaru.

-¿Puedo decir algo antes de que me posea para siempre?-preguntó Naruto.

-Dímelo-le permitió el Sanin sin saber que se arrepentiría después.

Naruto activó su Rinnegan de golpe y una esfera negra apareció en su mano.

-¡CHIBAKU TENSEI!-exclamó Naruto arrojándole una bola negra de gravedad.

Naruto salió corriendo mientras que las cosas empezaron a ser atraídas al Sanin y la base se destruía. El lugar tembló bastante y Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Tayuya y Kimimaro evacuaron el sitio.

-¡NARUTO, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD DE IRTE! ¡YO ESPIARÉ A OROCHIMARU PARA INFORMARTE, NO SABRÁ NADA!-les dijo Tayuya muy apurada.

-Prima, solo no mueras-le pidió Naruto.

-Ja, no me subestimes-finalizó la pelirroja.

El resto de los ninjas se largaron mientras Orochimaru era malherido por el impacto de todos los escombros hasta que el efecto del Chibaku Tensei se pasó.

-¡LORD OROCHIMARU!-gritó Kabuto muy preocupado por su amo.

El Sanin apenas estaba vivo por su increíble resistencia y juró vengarse del rubio cuando se lo topara.

-¡NARUTO, ALGÚN DIA TE MATARÉ, PEQUEÑO BRIBÓN!-gritó el Sanin con cólera.

Naruto y los demás estaban en la Dimensión del Kamui que no tenía mucho de despertar y que Orochimaru no estaba enterado.

-Que lugar tan tenebroso-contempló Hinata.

-No nos hallarán aquí, que útil fue que Naruto haya podido teletransportarse aquí-dijo Kimimaro.

-Vamos a rescatar a tu mejor amigo Jugo, Kimimaro-les dijo Naruto.

-Te lo agradezco-.

Debido a los conocimientos de Orochimaru, Naruto sabía a donde dirigirse. El Kamui les ahorró días de viaje y llegaron a la Guarida del Norte donde Jugo se hallaba prisionero.  
Los ninjas se abrieron paso fácilmente y Kimimaro abrió el lugar donde su amigo se encontraba prisionero. En ocasiones, el Kaguya iba a vigilarlo y ambos hicieron una amistad por su pasado trágico.

-Jugo, he venido a liberarte-saludó el usuario del Pulso de Hueso Macabro.

-No quiero irme, no deseo lastimar a nadie-le respondió el bipolar pelinaranja.

Naruto entró y sintió la energía natural entrando pasivamente al cuerpo de Jugo.

-Dejame tocarte-le pidió Naruto.

El rubio absorbió con el Camino Preta la energía natural del cuerpo de Jugo haciéndolo sentir mejor.

-¿Qué hiciste, Naruto?-cuestionó Kimimaro.

-Solo le absorbí la energía natural, este sujeto la absorbe sin querer. La única manera de que él controle al 100% su poder sin volverse loco es yendo a la Caverna Ryuchi-le dio a saber Naruto.

-¿Lord Orochimaru lo sabía?-preguntó Jugo.

-Él mismo entrenó allí y solo te usó para ponernos sellos-le explicó Naruto.

-Si me mantengo con ustedes, no recaeré en la violencia. Me iré con ustedes-aceptó Jugo.

-Bienvenido al grupo, viejo amigo-dijo feliz el Kaguya.

En otro sitio, el resto halló una cápsula de agua donde un chico estaba contenido.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata con su Tenseigan activo.

Una débil fuerza gravitatoria fue capaz de romper la cápsula y del lugar salió un chico peliblanco.

-¡POR FIN SOY LIBRE!-exclamó el prisionero.

-Así que aquí fuiste a parar, cara de charco-señaló Karin.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el niño.

-Me escapé de Orochimaru, la guarida del Sur está destrozada-le informó la chica.

-¡¿CÓMO LE HICIERON?!-preguntó asombrado el pequeño espadachín.

-Es una larga historia, mejor ven con nosotros. No te conviene que te vuelvan a agarrar-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Maldita sea, odio cuando tienes razón-bufó el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas, dientes de tiburón?-preguntó Fu.

-Tengo su nombre en mi mente, Suigetsu Hozuki del clan Hozuki de la Niebla. Un clan con la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en agua. El tercer Mizukage fue miembro de su familia y el hermano mayor de él fue Mangetsu Hozuki, usuario de todas la Espadas de la Niebla que el clan Uzumaki confeccionó hace mucho años-declaró Hinata.

-Niña Hyuga, vaya que sabes de mi clan y mi hermano. Me agradas más que la pelos de pimiento habanero-señaló con una sonrisa el chico.

-¡PELOS DE HABANERO TU PU...HMMMP, HMMMP!-le iba a decir una grosería Karin, pero Fu le tapó la boca.

-Ya se te pegó la boca sucia de Tayuya, Karin-señaló Fu.

De repente, Naruto, Kimimaro y Jugo llegaron al sitio y el grupo se completó.

-Es mejor largarnos de acá-les avisó Naruto.

-Agárrense bien-dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto.

Todos se fueron de nuevo a la Dimensión del Kamui iniciando una nueva aventura juntos.

Flashback fin

-Eso fue un tremendo lío-recordó Karin ese día.

-Orochimaru todavía nos guarda rencor porque destruimos toda su investigación y usó a una mujer para apoderarse de su cuerpo-declaró Naruto sin arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

-Olvidémonos de ese cara de víbora rastrera y ahora vayamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, primo querido-finalizó Karin queriendo celebrar con una parranda.

-Esto terminará mal con ella de fiesta-suspiró Suigetsu.

En la Aldea de la Nube, A veía con enojo que el consejo civil había declarado a Yugito y Killer Bee criminales de clase S. Le dolía saber que ambos habían traicionado la aldea y ahora eran renegados.  
El Equipo Samui estaba en la Oficina Raikage donde A los citó para darles esta delicada información.

-Debo informarles que su maestro Killer Bee y Yugito han sido declarados ninjas traidores y deben ser capturados vivos para extraer sus Bestias con Cola. Debemos poner el ejemplo para quienes traicionan a la Nube aunque nos duela-les declaró A ocultando el terrible dolor que le producía el hacer esto.

Ninguno en el Equipo Samui respondió porque estaban muy afectados al saber que su estimado maestro era un traidor.

-Pueden retirarse-les indicó el Raikage.

El trío se fue y caminaban en las calles de la aldea con los pensamientos en la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a pelear contra nuestro sensei. De todas las personas, ¿por qué tiene que ser él y Yugito?-maldijo Omoi.

-No me gusta tampoco esto-mencionó Karui muy deprimida.

Samui no decía nada y solo se conservaba estoica a pesar de todo.

-Samui, ¿tienes algo que decir?-preguntó Omoi muy preocupado por su líder.

-Quiero estar sola-solo respondió la rubia tetona.

La mujer se fue sin decir algo más y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que ella fue la más afectada de todos. Samui fue la primera alumna de Bee junto a Yugito y era la más cercana al jinchuriki moreno.

-Samui debe estar completamente destrozada, nunca lo dice pero ella quiere demasiado a Bee sensei-mencionó Omoi.

-Siempre he tenido la sospecha que algo se trae ella con Bee, pero no sé si sea verdad-argumentó la pelirroja.

Samui llegó a su casa y cayó sentada dejando salir sus lágrimas ya que nadie la veía ahora.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HIZO ESTO, BEE SENSEI?! ¡ME PROMETIÓ QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍA CONMIGO!-rompió en llanto la mujer.

Samui tenía varias fotos de niña con Bee y su hermano Atsui y Yugito. Ella era huérfana y por falta de una influencia paterna tenía esa necesidad de un sujeto mayor a quien querer.  
Eso provocó que la rubia fuera la alumna preferida de Bee al acercarse a él mucho, pero sin dar lugar al favoritismo como en el caso de Minato.

-¿Por qué no me llevo? Yo no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, lo quiero mucho-seguía en lágrimas la chica normalmente fría.

Samui se fue a su cama y abrazaba un pulpo buey de peluche, el cual era un regalo de su amado sensei cuando era Genin.

-No quiero que se muera, no se lo merece. Si usted desaparece, yo me iré también para estar con usted-susurró la rubia en su habitación muy deprimida.


	9. Chapter 9

Renegados  
Capítulo 9 FESTIVAL DEL PRÍNCIPE DEL REMOLINO

OTAKUFire: Haber como me sale, estoy tomando algunos recuerdos usados en las dos versiones de Amor Prohibido.

Manga lover 1: Las fotos se difundirán algún dia y Neji se enfurecerá unos días. Había estado ocupado estos días.

Pegasister Geishiken: Pues Fu se encargará de hacer la fiesta más interesante. La foto se difundirá algún día y generarán algunos malentendidos. El agua del Héroe la haría mas fuerte y sexy, pero no alterará su rostro. Debido a que Shibuki es el único que lo usa, Fu purificará el chakra de Choimei que se hallaba allí.

Basarark Uzumaki: No pienso escribir más yaoi, con el abrazo juvenil de Kakashi y Minato es suficiente.

Manytag73589: Lo escribiré en los próximos episodios.

Jonathan486: Naruko sufrirá una terrible vergüenza.

CCSakuraforever: Ahora es tiempo de relax antes del arco de Recuperación de Sasuke.

Isi 14: Sakura Genin habría reaccionado igual que en el canon. Samui se reencontrarán un idea y será por las circunstancias del robo de células a los Kekkei Genkais de la Nube.

Zafir09: Bueno, las bromas seguirán en otra ocasión. Y Samui se reencontrará con Bee.

spark297: Se vengarán de la Nube y robarán las habilidades más poderosas del lugar.

Natsu Hyuga siempre se había destacado por su labor de tutora de la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, desde que su madre y confidente murió hace 9 años.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Lady Hana-suspiró la Hyuga.

Últimamente había notado con más ánimo a su protegida y eso la ponía más tranquila porque la niña había estado muy deprimida desde que Hinata huyó del pueblo con el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

-¿Me pregunto como estarán esos dos?-se dijo la mujer.

La chica estaba regando los arboles de Hyuganatsu que crecían en su jardín. Curiosamente, el apellido del clan venía de este cítrico delicioso y fue bautizada con ese nombre.

-Natsu-escuchó la voz de Hanabi.

La peliverde vio a la niña Hanabi con una carta dirigida a ella y la leyó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo la consiguió, Lady Hanabi?-cuestionó feliz la mujer.

-No lo sé, pero mi padre no debe saberlo-le advirtió Hanabi yéndose rápido.

La chica se fue a leer a su casa y sonreía al saber por fin de Hinata y Naruto.

Señorita Hyuganatsu:  
No se preocupe por nosotros, aún seguimos vivos y coleando. Sé que nos extraña, pero le aseguramos de que jamás nos olvidaremos de usted. Es como una hermana mayor para nosotros y la queremos mucho. Mamá Hana estaría feliz de como ha cuidado de Hanabi como le prometió en su lecho de muerte. Hemos conseguido muchos amigos y no nos falta nada, así que no esté con esa pena. Algún día la volveremos a ver y será bien recibida en donde vivimos ahora.  
Espero que se cuide mucho y vigile a Hanabi porque la queremos mucho.  
La amamos.  
Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando eran pequeños, Naruto y Hinata le daban el apodo cariñoso de Hyuganatsu como los cítricos de su jardín y le gustaba.

-Niños, me alegro de que estén bien-dijo con alegría y llorando la mujer.

Ella creía que le había fallado a Hana al no cuidarlos después de su salida de la aldea, pero los niños aún la querían mucho y le encargaron el cuidado de la pequeña Hanabi.

Flashback

Natsu Hyuga estaba en el hospital antes de la muerte de su señora Hana.

-Natsu, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Tienes que hacer algo por mí-le pidió Hana.

-¿Qué desea mi señora?-cuestionó la sirvienta.

-Cuida de Hanabi, Hinata y Naruto, sobre todo de Hanabi. Ella es más pequeña y quiero que seas la madre que le faltará a mi bebé. Pon especial atención a mi Naruto también-dijo la mujer con mucha dificultad.

-No puedo ser la madre de Naruto, no tengo esa clase de cercanía con él-mencionó preocupada la mujer.

-No puedes ser su madre ya que eres una hermana mayor para ellos. Naruto y Hinata te necesitarán seguramente como apoyo moral, ellos enfrentarán cosas muy difíciles y sobre todo ese horrible matrimonio arreglado que le planean. Si algo sale mal, tienes que impedirlo a toda costa-le dio su última tarea la esposa del líder Hyuga.

-¿Qué hago con su contrato legendario?-preguntó Natsu.

-A mis tres niños se los darás con el tiempo. Hanabi lo abrirá cuando se convierta en Genin-le pidió la peliazul.

-A sus órdenes mi lady-obedeció la mujer.

-No dejes que ese contrato caiga en manos de los ancianos, si eso ocurriera sería una catástrofe-advirtió la mujer.

Flashback fin

-El legendario contrato de los fénix del clan Ôtsutsuki, ni siquiera Lord Hiashi sabe sobre esto. Mi señora solo lo usaba en misiones y es el secreto de la misma inmortalidad. Debo cuidarlo con mi vida para que llegue el día en que se lo entregue a Hanabi y los niños-se prometió la mujer.

En ese instante, Natsu quemó la carta para no dejar cabos sueltos y volvió a sus deberes habituales. Pasó a limpiar la habitación vacía de Hinata, la cual Hiashi mandó a que quedara exactamente como estaba cuando se marchó de la aldea. Había una foto donde estaba con una pequeños Hinata y Naruto con ella en medio en el parque.

Flashback

-¿Está segura que quiere que yo me tomé una foto? Es una falta de respeto que yo salga allí-mencionó con vergüenza la mujer.

-Los niños te adoran-aseguró Hana.

-¡TÓMESE UNA FOTO CON NOSOTROS, SEÑORITA HYUGANATSU!-dijeron Hinata y Naruto muy animados.

-Nunca me van a dejar de llamarme así-suspiró la sirvienta.

-Oye, ellos te adoran. Te pusieron un mote lindo-sonrió Hana la cual estaba embarazada de Hanabi.

-No sé porque mis papás me pusieron el nombre de una fruta-se quejó la mujer.

-Nuestro honorable apellido viene de esa fruta, linda-sonrió la peliazul.

-Los Hyuga niegan mucho esa hipótesis, Lady Hana-.

-¿Ah no? Y quieren negar que sus antepasados eran unos sembradores de Hyuganatsu en la Guerra de Clanes. Que doble moral-se quejó la mujer.

Flashback fin

Ese día Natsu jugó con los dos renegados todo el día en el parque ya que su señora no podía.

-Espero que un día nos volvamos a ver-deseó la mujer.

La Aldea del Remolino estaba de fiesta porque su heredero al trono cumplía 13 años de edad. Más civiles que huían de las guerras civiles y Señores Feudales abusivos venían a la aldea en busca de un nuevo comienzo. En toda la isla habían sellos que escaneaba a cada individuo si traían malos sentimientos debido a que poseían el chakra de Kurama conectado a Naruto.

-¡QUERIDOS ALDEANOS DE LA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO, ES UN GUSTO QUE DESEEN CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU FUTURO GOBERNANTE, ALGÚN DÍA ESTE TERRITORIO NOS PERTENECERÁ DE NUEVO YA QUE EL SEÑOR FEUDAL DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO TOMÓ HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ESTE SITIO! ¡DENTRO DE POCOS AÑOS NOSOTROS SEREMOS INDEPENDIENTES Y LES ASEGURO QUE TENDREMOS EL CONTROL DE ESTE MUNDO!-daba su discurso Naruto.

Los aldeanos daban un grito ahogado a su pequeño, pero esperanzador Príncipe del Remolino.

-¡SALVE EL PRÍNCIPE UZUMAKI!-dijo un aldeano.

-¡HURRA!-exclamaron todos.

Naruto se sentía bien al darle esperanzas a las pobres familias que esperaban. El propósito de juntar la inmensa fortuna a costa de los mercenarios y criminales malvados era hacer que los aldeanos refugiados no sufrieran hambre y conseguir toda la infraestructura del lugar.

-¡HOY ES DÍA DE FESTEJO, ASÍ QUE VAYAN Y DENSE UN MERECIDO DESCANSO!-declaró el Príncipe del Remolino.

Los aldeanos había preparado un hermoso festival más impresionante que el Rinne de la Aldea de la Hoja. Ese era un día de fiesta porque era el primer festejo a un miembro de la familia real de un Uzumaki desde que el lugar fue destruido.  
Hinata se vestía con un hermoso kimono púrpura con lirios que le perteneció a Mito Uzumaki cuando era joven. Las prendas de la familia real no se echaba a perder debido a los sellos invisibles que tenían en cada uno. Naruto también traía un kimono masculino de color negro con toques naranja que se hallaba en los vestuarios de los Príncipes de Remolino anteriores.  
Ambos iban paseando tomando un momento de suma relajación porque vendrían tiempos difíciles.

-Hinata, te ves extremadamente hermosa-halagó Naruto.

-Y tú muy guapo-dijo sonrojada la peliazul.

Hinata estaba bien arreglada con un ligero maquillaje que realzaba su belleza natural y su cabello tenía un hermoso lirio blanco como adorno.

-¿No hay nadie conocido por acá?-cuestionó Naruto.

Hinata solo activó su Byakugan y miró que Fu andaba muy cerca del sitio tratando de ganarse un premio.

-Vamos con Fu, está muy cerca del lugar-.

Los dos se fueron y hallaron a la chica insecto tratando de llevarse un premio, pero no podía.

-¿Qué haces Fu?-preguntó Hinata muy interesada.

-Trato de darle al señor del agua al blanco, pero usar esto es muy difícil. Estoy tan acostumbrada a los Kunais que me cuesta usar otro material-se quejó Fu con lágrimas anime.

-Déjame intentarlo-pidió Naruto.

El rubio le apuntó al blanco y logró darle justo al centro. El hombre cayó al agua y a Naruto le dieron su premio.

-Escoja su premio, señorita-le dijo el encargado del lugar.

-¡QUIERO EL ESCARABAJO!-le pidió emocionada la peliverde.

A Fu le entregaron un enorme escarabajo Goliat y la chica lo hizo su peluche favorito.

-Gracias Naruto, te quiero mucho-.

Fu le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto y Hinata le jaló las orejas a su amiga.

-No beses en público a mi novio, lo del trío déjalo en nuestra intimidad-regañó la Hyuga.

-Lo siento, tengo falta de memoria a corto plazo-se quejó del dolor la chica.

-Solo cuando te conviene, bribona ninfómana-le reclamó algo molesta la ojiperla.

-Perdóname, mi Princesa Byakugan-suplicó la chica con lágrimas anime.

Hinata sonrió y le sobó la cabeza con una sonrisa muy pervertida.

-Solo si la próxima vez yo soy la dominante y tú mi sumisa-le propuso la chica.

-Nada de sumisas y dominantes, las dos son mías-les recordó Naruto.

-Recuerda que siempre soy tuya, soy débil contigo mi amor-sonrió Hinata a su novio.

-Acepto su trato, mi lady-afirmó feliz la peliverde.

En otra parte del pueblo, Gaara nunca había ido a los festivales cuando estaba en la Aldea de la Arena porque la gente le tenía mucho miedo y prefería evitar las miradas de odio. Él iba acompañado de Matsuri y no traía su arena porque nadie lo iba a dañar.

-Gaara, me haces muy feliz acompañándome al festival-agradeció Matsuri emocionada.

-Nunca pudimos salir en público en la Aldea de la Arena. Te debo demasiado-mencionó algo culpable el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya estamos juntos-le tranquilizó la castaña.

Matsuri solo veía con felicidad a su mejor amigo y ella quería confesarle todo lo que sentía realmente por él.

-Gaara, quiero decirte algo que he tenido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo-le empezó a decir la castaña.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-.

-Bueno, yo...-iba a decir cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡HOLA CHICOS, QUE BUENO QUE LOS ENCONTRAMOS!-saludó Fu desde lejos.

Matsuri estaba en blanco porque la jinchuriki insecto arruinó su plan y el momento romántico.

-Chicos, es bueno hallarlos acá-saludó Gaara.

-Vamos a reunirnos en el Palacio Uzumaki, Yugito está organizando el lugar para una cena agradable-les avisó Hinata.

En otro sitio de la aldea, Kimimaro y Tayuya contemplaron muy admirados el hermoso lugar que los títeres de Hinata del clan Ôtsutsuki construyeron. El pueblo era mil veces mejor que la asquerosa Aldea del Sonido de Orochimaru.

-Si Orochimaru hubiera venido a conquistar el lugar en vez del País del Arroz, hubiera sido un desastre-declaró Kimimaro.

-Ese cara de víbora necesitaba a Naruto porque solo un Uzumaki varón de sangre real puede desbloquear los secretos de este lugar al 100%. Karin, Naruko, Kushina y yo solo podrían haberlo hecho si fuéramos desposadas con él conforme a las leyes del clan-aclaró Tayuya.

-Dudo que alguna de ustedes se casara con su primo, hermano o hijo-mencionó el peliblanco.

-Hinata me mata si llegara a hacer eso y no estoy interesada en él-afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces ella puede tener el control total si se casa con Naruto aún siendo fuera del clan?-cuestionó Kimimaro.

-Así es, su condición de esposa le da el acceso total a los secretos del clan. Los Uzumakis no hacían matrimonios arreglados como muchos otros clanes ya que creían en el libre albedrío y el amor. La más miserable plebeya y sin nada especial que dar podía ser desposada por el heredero del clan sin que la familia se opusiera a ella solo si había un amor puro y sincero. Era una regla que Ashura Ôtsutsuki les impuso a sus hijos-contó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Mi madre me lo contó cuando era niña, todo Uzumaki lo debe saber-declaró la mujer.

-Te das cuenta de que tu tía Kushina rompió una ley de los Uzumakis al tratar de forzar a su hijo a casarse con una mujer a la que detesta-mencionó Kimimaro analizando la situación.

-Creo que mi tía no lo sabía porque era muy pequeña cuando la transfirieron a la Aldea de la Hoja. Se va a a morir cuando sepa el castigo para el clan si eso ocurría-.

-¿Cuál es ese castigo?-preguntó el Kaguya.

-Un mes sin probar el ramen-sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Solo eso?-cuestionó dudoso el Kaguya.

-Un sello irrompible era puesto a los castigados en su lengua que hacía que el ramen supiera a estiércol y lo hacía incomible. Es un tormento insoportable para un Uzumaki, en serio-afirmó con terror la Uzumaki.

-¿Tanto es el amor por el ramen?-.

-Es extraño, pero algo misterioso en el clan era el amor insano por el ramen. Ningún Uzumaki de pura sangre o mestizo puede resistirse al ramen. Yo lo tengo que comer seguido si no me quiero volver demente-contó con vergüenza el sujeto.

En la aldea de la Lluvia, a Nagato le daban de comer Ramen en la boca por Konan.

-Nagato, ¿de verdad tienes que comer esto cada semana?-cuestionó dudosa Konan.

-Odio esta maldita adicción pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora dame el Narutomaki-le pidió el pelirrojo desnutrido-.

En la aldea del Remolino, Tayuya comía su porción semanal de ramen y Kimimaro miraba extrañado las caras de satisfacción y gemidos de Tayuya, como si estuviera teniendo sexo placentero.

-¿Estás loca?-preguntó el chico de los huesos.

Tayuya se sonrojó de la vergüenza porque no podía evitar sentir el fabuloso sabor del ramen en sus papilas gustativas.

-Por eso como en privado, los demás se burlarían de mí si me ven haciendo esto-se quejó ruborizada la chica.

-No le diré a nadie, te miras preciosa sin esa cara enojada que siempre haces-sonrió Kimimaro.

Tayuya abrazó a Kimimaro de la nada y este se sorprendió del hecho.

-Te extraño mucho, la Aldea del Sonido es horrible. Te amo tanto-susurró la mujer.

-Ven conmigo, Mei te recibirá en la Niebla. Ella le debe todo a Naruto-le propuso el peliblanco.

-Quiero salirme del Sonido, en la primera misión que tenga voy a fingir mi muerte-aceptó la chica.

No faltaría mucho para que ese momento llegara a concretarse y muchas cosas sucederían durante ese periodo.  
En la Aldea de la Hoja, Sasuke hacia en el hospital por ordenes de Minato debido a su pelea con Aoi y Naruto. El Uchiha estaba sumergiéndose en la oscuridad debido a la enorme influencia del Sello Maldito del Cielo y el rencor de que le ocultaran la verdad. Naruto no le quitó el fragmento del alma de Orochimaru aún porque necesitaba que el Uchiha hiciera algo tan estúpido que necesitara su intervención y la de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Me estoy volviendo muy débil, no pienso quedarme en esta aldea-se quejó herido el Uchiha.

El trauma de enfrentar al ahora invencible Naruto lo hizo pasar una enorme vergüenza ya que él se creía el más fuerte de su generación y resulta que había alguien mucho más poderoso que él.  
Por su parte, Sakura se sentía de lo más humillada por lo que pasó. Sabía que no había sido muy útil en las misiones y Naruto, su ex prometido, se encargó de decirle muchas verdades.

-Soy tan inútil que hasta un ninja que me conoce tan poco se dio cuenta-habló sola la chica deprimida.

Esto no se iba a quedar así y tenía decidido pedirle a Lady Tsunade que fuera su alumna. Quizás podría enfrentar a Naruto y Hinata con sus enseñanzas.  
Por su parte, lamentablemente Naruko estaba sola en su cumpleaños. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados en una misión diplomática que no pudieron posponer como la familia Hokage.

-¿Así te sentías Naruto cuando mis padres no te ponían atención por mi culpa?-se preguntó deprimida la pelirroja.

Naruko miraba a la Luna Llena y sentía que las cosas pudieron ser muy distintas en este día. Los últimos cumpleaños de ella habían sido menos emocionantes debido a que sus padres sentían mucha culpa de nunca celebrar uno a su hijo mayor.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola?-cuestionó una voz cerca de él.

Se veía a Neji sonriéndole con un regalo en sus manos y un moño.

-Neji, te acordaste-dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

-No iba a olvidarme de mi novia secreta-sonrió el Hyuga.

-Te amo, me hacías mucha falta-le respondió con un abrazo la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-cuestionó el castaño.

-En una misión diplomática-suspiró la chica.

-Puedo sonar egoísta, pero que bueno que se fueron. Así pasaré más tiempo a tu lado-mencionó el Hyuga.

-No se que haría sin tí, te amo tanto-le dijo la Uzumaki.

La Uzumaki le dio un beso muy necesitado y alguien los miró con extrema sorpresa.

-¿Naruko y Neji se están besando? A Minato y Kushina no les gustará si se llegaran a enterar-dijo Jiraiya que llegaba a pasar tiempo con su ahijada.

Jiraiya quería mucho a su alumna y sabía de los problemas que traían Minato y Kushina con la familia Hyuga debido a que Naruto se robó a Hinata y denunció el maltrato a la peliazul.  
El Sanin Sapo venía del Monte Myoboku y el asunto no era bueno con su status. Los sapos lo habían regañado por su actitud negligente con Naruto en el pasado.

Flashback

Jiraiya había llegado al Monte Myoboku a través del Jutsu de Invocación Inverso. Los sapos no se veían contentos al verlo y el Sanin lo notó. Por un motivo hace unos meses, le costó que a Naruko le dieran el contrato de los sapos en los Exámenes Chunin. La verdad que no sabía es que Naruto únicamente le permitió firmar a su hermana ese contrato para que algún día fuera un reto y no sea una chica perezosa.  
El Sanin fue hacia donde estaba Gamamaru y lo encontró como si nada en su trono.

-Gran Sabio Sapo, he venido a verlo-saludó Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya, hace tiempo que no venías-saludó el sapo anciano.

-Dígame que hizo con el sello de Naruto-fue al grano el peliblanco.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta, pequeño sapo tonto-declaró divertido el vidente.

-Dime donde está Naruto, debe volver a casa-exigió el Sanin.

-Aunque lo supiera, nadie en este lugar te lo dirá. No tienes el derecho de exigir eso después de lo que le hicieron a ese pobre muchacho. Agradece que no les quitamos a ustedes el contrato por piedad del niño-le advirtió el Sabio Sapo.

Jiraiya pensó muy aterrado en la posibilidad y ahora estaba en las manos de un niño muy resentido con él ya que la mayoría de sus técnicas eran ayudadas por un sapo.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu ahijado que ignoraste, logró dominar a la perfección el Modo Sabio Sapo en solo dos semanas. Lo usa mejor que tú y Minato juntos-le informó Gamamaru.

-¡PERO NECESITA A PA Y MA PARA QUE PUEDA MANTENER EL MODO SABIO!-exclamó en shock el Sanin.

-Ese chico es más astuto que el mismo Minato. El Zorro de las Nueve Colas hace el trabajo de reunir la energía natural desde el interior y el Sello Maldito en su cuello lo domina al 100% dándole aún mas energía-aclaro el Sanin.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé. El niño domina el Modo Sabio Sapo perfecto como Minato y lo usa mejor que yo, puede usar al 100% el poder del Nueve Colas y eso deja en ridículo el entrenamiento de Naruko. Tiene el Sharingan, el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan lo que lo hace peligroso, e incluso los puede invocar a ustedes. Posee el Sello Maldito del Cielo de Orochimaru lo que puede tornarlo al mal y tomar su cuerpo por parte de mi ex compañero-mencionó con terror el peliblanco.

-Ja, Naruto logró deshacerse de la influencia del Sello Maldito y sus desventajas, dejándolos en ridículo a ustedes de nuevo-les soltó la acción el sapo.

El Sanin se sentía muy avergonzado y humillado de que el niño que no era considerado un prodigio los humillara con logros imposibles.

-¡GENIAL! ¡¿QUE SIGUE, SER EL HEREDERO DEL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS?!-se quejó el Sanin.

-Sí, al parecer el es su reencarnación-respondió el sapo.

Jiraiya quedó en blanco al ser informado sobre ello y de repente un bastonazo impactó en su cabeza.

-¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE, AHORA MISMO TE PONDRÁS A ENTRENAR EL MODO SABIO HASTA QUE LO PERFECCIONES O NO TE DEJAREMOS SALIR DE ACÁ!-le dijo Shima furiosa.

-¡UN NIÑO DE 9 AÑOS FUE CAPAZ DE SUPERARTE EN SENJUTSU, TÚ DEBES DE HACERLO CON MÁS RAZÓN VIEJO PERVERTIDO INCOMPETENTE!-regañaba a punta de bastonazos Fukasaku.

Flashback fin

Jiraiya había perfeccionado por fin el Modo Sabio Sapo con los consejos de Pa y Ma en base a lo que vieron en Naruto y no fue agradable saber que tres mocosos lo hayan hecho en tiempo récord. Además, el entrenamiento fue de lo más inhumano y sádico para los estándares de un sapo.

-A Minato no le gustará nada saber que los sapos lo mandarán a que no sea perezoso y perfeccione su estilo con Senjutsu, y Kushina y Naruko tampoco se salvan-declaró hablando solo el Sanin.

Al mismo tiempo en la Aldea del Remolino, las chicas se estaban vistiendo de forma sexy para hacer el baile a su Príncipe del Remolino.

-Nunca ensayé para esto-se quejó Tayuya con el traje sexy puesto.

Hinata activó su Tenseigan y pasó parte de sus conocimientos sobre el tema al estilo Yamanaka.

-Listo, ahora si sabes-declaró Hinata.

-¿Qué hiciste?-cuestionó la pelirroja confundida.

-Sencillo, te di parte de mis conocimientos de baile-explicó la Hyuga.

Hinata también transfirió esos conocimientos a Kin, quién no tenía idea del tema.

-Bailar es un paso importante para ser ninja, sirve para pasar desapercibidos y mejorar el Taijutsu-declaró la Princesa Byakugan.

-Además de la seducción y ser más coordinadas-mencionó Fu.

-¿Quién les enseñó a bailar?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Hmmm, el clan Hyuga implementa ballet desde niñas, el Cuarto Mizukage nos enseñó baile de etiqueta para mezclarse con la alta sociedad, Killer Bee nos mostró el baile urbano con su rap-contó Hinata.

-Creo que deberías ser instructora de baile y no kunoichi-bromeó Tayuya.

-Una de mis leyes futuras serán clases de baile para los ninjas. De verdad que se mejora mucho con esto-aclaró la ojiperla.

Mientras tanto, Naruto platicaba a gusto con los jinchurikis y sus más allegados ya que era tiempo de relajarse.

-Que bueno que están aquí conmigo, es un gusto estar con mi familia el día de mi cumpleaños-les declaró el rubio.

-No es nada, ninguno de nosotros tuvo una fiesta en su vida-aclaró el viejo Roshi.

-Cierto, solo yo tuve fiestas y hasta eso que Naruko siempre la consentían más-recordó el Uzumaki.

-Mejor no recordemos cosas malas, no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que en la Roca-pidió Han.

-Cambiando el tema, investigué el ADN de Roshi y resulta que es Uzumaki-informó Naruto.

-¡¿ROSHI ES UZUMAKI?!-exclamaron todos con sorpresa.

-Bueno, Gaara también resultó positivo en la prueba de ADN con respecto a ello-informó el rubio.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró el ninja de la arena.

-Sospeché de Roshi por su cabello rojo y su apariencia juvenil a pesar de tener mas de 50 años-mencionó el chico.

-¿Y en caso de Gaara?-preguntó Utakata.

-El gen Uzumaki es paterno, pero está muy diluido. Debió haber pasado unas 5 generaciones hasta llegar a Gaara-mencionó el rubio.

-Recuerdo que mi madre huía conmigo en brazos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi destruyó su hogar y paró hasta la Aldea de la Roca-recordó Roshi.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Yagura.

-Entonces mis hermanos y el idiota de mi padre son Uzumakis, eso es malo-declaró Gaara.

-Tomé en cuenta esa posibilidad, pero ellos tienen la sangre más disuelta y tú eres un jinchuriki perfecto. No son rivales para tí-le recordó el rubio.

De repente, una música sensual ambiental sonó y las chicas entraron de forma sexy al lugar. Los hombres quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras las mujeres les bailaban muy candentes a todos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. Quisimos hacer esto para tí-dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Espero que lo disfrutes-mencionó Fu con una mirada seductora.

Roshi estaba boquiabierto y ninguno en la sala había estado con mujeres tan hermosas por su nula experiencia social, excepto Naruto. Los adultos disfrutaban la vista que les daban Hotaru y Yugito con esas prendas tan escotadas, y los más jóvenes veían con mucho morbo a las más adolescentes.

-Lástima que no hay de mi edad-se quejó Roshi.

-Yo parezco niño, nadie me entiende en este mundo-murmuró Yagura.

En un lugar del Pais de las Aguas Termales, un chica conocida de Naruto estornudó.

-¿Pasa algo Chino?-cuestionó Fushin.

-Siento que hay un sujeto en que mundo que me entiende por parecer niña-respondió Chino.

-Eso me recuerda a que debemos ir a la Aldea del Remolino. Ya no tenemos fondos para seguir con las misiones-le recordó el ninja.

-Tengo ganas de ver a Naruto, sé que algo me espera allí-sospechó la usuaria del Ketsuryugan.

De vuelta a la fiesta, Yugito le estaba haciendo un striptease a Han y este ni sabía que hacer mientras ella le mostraba sus encantos.

-¿Te gusta?-le dijo en un tono inocente la jinchuriki gato.

A Han le salió humo de las orejas y cayó desmayado porque era demasiado para su poca experiencia con mujeres. Al mismo tiempo, Hotaru le acercaba sus pechos generosos a su maestro.

-Maestro, ¿quiere tocarlos?-le preguntó mientras la rubia le ofreció sus pechos.

-¡NOOOO, ERES MI ALUMNA!-le respondió Utakata con mucha vergüenza.

Yagura y Roshi se fueron en ese instante porque se sentían incómodos y nadie se daba cuenta cuando Fu empezó a echar esporas misteriosas que harían la noche muy especial.

-Hinata, te miras muy caliente así-sonreía Naruto a su novia.

-Es para tí, mi cumpleañero-sonrió la chica mientras le daba un show a su pareja.

Ya con el efecto de las esporas, Matsuri le bailaba sexy a Gaara, y Fu se unió a ella mientras le contoneaba su trasero con mucha sensualidad. La castaña no se quería quedar atrás y se quitó la blusa quedando en topless. Las esporas de Fu le había hecho perder el pudor y solo quería ganar.

-M-Matsuri, tus senos-señaló muy nervioso el pelirrojo mapache.

-¿Te gustan? Son solo tuyos-le dijo la chica con sus pechos cerca de la cara de Gaara.

Sin que ella lo esperara, Fu la empezó a manosear con sus manos firmes y expertas.

-¡KYAAAAA!-chilló sonrojada y sorprendida la castaña.

-Tus pechos son Copa B, pero son muy firmes. Me encantan-alagó Fu perversamente.

De la nariz de Gaara empezó a salir algo de sangre y era demasiado para el mapache.

-No sigan-pidió rojo el jinchuriki.

Fu lamía la oreja de la castaña y la tocaba en su intimidad haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente frente al pelirrojo.

-Gaara, ella estaría dispuesta a todo por tí. Mira como le gusta que la excite frente a usted-le declaró la morena.

El pobre e inocente chico ya tenía una erección terrible y se trataba de controlar sin éxito.

-Matsuri, esto es una prueba de lo que podríamos hacer juntas con Gaara. Te encanta ser manoseada por mí y más que tu amigo te vea en esta situación-.

La cachonda castaña veía entre su excitación como Tayuya era llevada colgada con sus piernas a Kimimaro a su habitación mientras se besaban de forma muy apasionada. En otra parte, Kin tomaba de la mano a Jugo, y Suigetsu manoseaba sin explicación a Karin.

-Matsuri, dime que si hacemos el trato y te juro que la pasarás de maravilla con Gaara y conmigo-le hizo la propuesta indecente la peliverde.

La chica ya no podía más y se rindió porque su mente ya estaba nublada.

-¡TRATO HECHO, QUIERO HACERLO!-exclamó Matsuri a punto de venirse.

Fu le apretó el pezón y le dio en su punto G gracias a los conocimientos que le pasó Hinata.

-¡AAAAH, ME VENGO!-.

La chica de la Arena cayó encima de Gaara sudada y con muchas dificultad para respirar. El pobre muchacho estaba perturbado y, a la vez, excitado por el show que presenciaron.

-Gaara, ella te ama más que asi vida. Fue capaz de vender su alma a mí para que tuviera una oportunidad de tener tu corazón-le confesó Fu mientras Matsuri estaba desmayada.

-No entiendo mucho sobre relaciones amorosas, no sé como corresponderle-mencionó sin saber que hacer Gaara.

-Si me dejas ayudarte, te puedo enseñar muy bien como relacionarte con una mujer-le propuso la chica.

-Solo dime que hago-aceptó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, llévate en brazos a Matsuri y sígueme a la habitación-le indicó la morena.

Mientras Gaara cargaba a su amiga Matsuri y seguía a Fu a su cuarto, Naruto y Hinata ya estaban en pleno acto carnal.

-Nada de coito hasta que mi cuerpo se desarrolle-recordó la peliazul.

-Solo quiero expresarte cuanto te amo, mi princesa-le dio a saber con deseo el Uzumaki.

-Eres tan dulce, te daré una oportunidad-le dio a conocer la Hyuga.

-¿Que sugieres?-.

-Házmelo por el culo-le susurró la ojiperla.

-¿Por allí? ¿No te va a doler?-cuestionó preocupado el chico.

-Mi regeneración es tan poderosa como la tuya, para mañana no tendré dolor como normalmente pasaría-teorizó la chica.

Naruto probó la teoría de su amante y cuando ella se puso en posición de cuatro, el la penetró delicadamente por el ano. La chica solo gimió con algo de dolor, pero sería algo inicial.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación el rubio.

-No es nada, me estoy acostumbrando-señaló la peliazul con calma.

Ese era el regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto y si le gustaba podrían repetirlo cada cierto tiempo.

-¡SANTO CIELO, QUE RICO SE SIENTE!-se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

Roshi y Yagura solo voltearon algo sorprendidos y tenían le presentimiento de que huyeron de algo peligroso a tiempo.

-Estos niños de ahora son unas bestias salvajes-se quejó Roshi.

-No sé si sea mi tormento por hacer tantas cosas estúpido en mi aldea natal-suspiró fastidiado el Cuarto Mizukage.

Mientras tanto, Hinata gemía incontrolablemente entre el dolor y el placer combinado ante las embestidas que le daba su novia.

-¡QUE APRETADO, ERES FASCINANTE!-exclamaba con excitación el rubio.

-¡AAAAAAAH, PÁRTEME EN DOS!-.

Era oficial que la masturbación y el sexo oral no eran nada comparado con el sexo anal y vaginal. El Uzumaki no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de poderosas sensaciones que le daba su novia y no pudo más.

-¡HINATA, ME VENGO!-.

Hinata no dijo nada porque sus orgasmos tendían a ser silenciosos como en ese momento. Sentía como la semilla de su amado se depositaba dentro de ella y ambos cayeron desfallecidos.

-Eso...fue un...gran regalo de...cumpleaños-decía entrecortado Naruto.

-Me duele, pero me encantó-declaró con mucha satisfacción la chica.

Al dia siguiente, todo el lugar era un desastre y un grito se escuchó en una de las habitaciones.

-¡MALDITO SUIGETSU, ME VIOLASTE ANOCHE!-exclamó muy sonrojada Karin tapándose con una sábana.

-¡TÚ ME LA CHUPASTE ANOCHE Y ME PEDISTE QUE TE LO HICIERA COMO UN SEMENTAL!-le recordó ofendido el espadachín.

-¡MALDITA SEA, QUE VERGÜENZA!-dijo con lágrimas anime la pelirroja.

-No exageres, solo tuvimos sexo y ya-le dijo sin importancia el peliblanco.

-¡ERA MI PRIMERA VEZ, ESO ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA UNA MUJER!-se quejó con mucha rabia y molestia la Uzumaki.

Karin se volteó muy decepcionada y solo quería que fuera una horrible pesadilla.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, eres una gran amante. No te mortifiques, eres mi mejor amiga y fue agradable hacerlo contigo-consoló el chico con algo de asco al tratar de ser comprensivo.

Karin se volteó y solo abrazó a su amigo ya que estaba sobreexagerando la cosas con el asunto.

-Que bueno que fue contigo, te quiero mucho a pesar de que me haces enojar-le declaró Karin.

-Bien, lo que tú digas-finalizó el espadachín con algo de satisfacción en el fondo.

En otro cuarto, Tayuya despertó y contempló que había amanecido desnuda y a lado de Kimimaro. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y pensaba en como pudo haber terminado teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo.

-No vuelvo a beber sake del fuerte-se quejó la pelirroja.

La chica miraba con mucho vergüenza al chico de los huesos y recordaba el momento en que se entregó a él.

-Kimimaro, te amo-suspiró la mujer.

Tayuya había pensado en que si Naruto no hubiera llegado a sus vidas, ellos no serían amigos y amantes de seguro. Kimimaro despertaba y contempló a Tayuya cubriéndose con la sabana y mirándolo con mucho afecto.

-Buenos días, perezoso-saludó la pelirroja desnuda.

-No me digas que tú y yo...-dijo con pena el Kaguya.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, yo creía que el sexo era cosa de idiotas pero esto me cerró la boca-sonrió la chica.

-Creo que Fu nos hizo algo anoche-dedujo el hombre.

-Con razón la resaca es muy fuerte, no sé si matarla o agradecerle-declaró la Uzumaki.

-Necesito un baño-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le pidió la muchacha.

Kimimaro se levantó y cargó a la chica a la tina para que ambos tomaran un relajante baño de espuma.  
Por su parte, Hotaru abrazaba con mucho amor a su maestro Utakata. El jinchuriki se había dado cuenta de lo que mucho que amaba realmente a su aprendiz.

-Sensei, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Lo amo-se confesó la rubia.

-No sé si matar a Fu por lo que sea que nos hizo, pero me doy cuenta de cuanto te deseo realmente-le dijo el pelinegro.

-No salgamos del cuarto y sigamos así por un tiempo, no quiero echar a perder este momento-le pidió la mujer.

-Lo que tú digas mi Princesa Babosa-le decía con cariño la mujer.

Kin y Jugo amanecieron desnudos y no podían creer que hayan tenido sexo a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían.

-Jugo, nadie debe saber de esto -amenazó muy roja Kin.

-Entendido-asintió nervioso el pelinaranja.

En otra habitación, el pobre Han veía como una desnuda Yugito lo abrazaba perezosamente y no tenía idea de como terminaron acostándose juntos.  
Por último, Matsuri despertaba y vio que era abrazada por Gaara y Fu desnudos.

-Ay no, que hice-vio la realidad de lo que pasaba la pobre chica.

Recordaba todo lo que hizo para agradar a Gaara con Fu y era muy vergonzoso para ella.

-Matsuri, estoy muy cansada. No te levantes y quedemos un rato así-le pidió Fu desvelada.

-Fu, lo de anoche fue muy vergonzoso y excitante. Tengo miedo-confesó la castaña muy ruborizada.

-Pues a Gaara le gustó lo de anoche, mira como lo tienes a tus pies. Solo es cuestión de tiempo-le declaró la peliverde con pereza.

-No sé si continuar esto, tengo miedo de que Gaara vaya a pensar mal de mí. Lo amo y no deseo que esté lejos de mí-declaró con inseguridad la mujer.

-Gaara te ama seguramente, solo que no tiene idea de que es el amor. Él tuvo una vida difícil y esto que hicimos es el menor de todos sus males-aseguró la mujer insecto.

Pasados unos días del cumpleaños de Naruto, el Uzumaki se había llevado a Tayuya al bosque del País del Sonido con el Kamui para que no recorriera tanto camino y fuera emboscada por ninjas renegados.

-Cuídate mucho, Tayuya-.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, enano-bufó la mujer.

-Si surge un problema dímelo con esto-le dijo Naruto.

Un anillo similar a los Akatsukis estaba en la mano del rubio y Tayuya se lo puso.

-Eso te comunicará conmigo si quieres avisarnos de algo o te encuentras en grave peligro-informó Naruto.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-aceptó la pelirroja.

Hinata había robado el anillo de Orochimaru el día en que huyeron de Akatsuki y analizó su tecnología con las herramientas de Toneri en la Luna para fabricar algo más avanzado y lo logró.

-Cuídate mucho y nos veremos muy pronto-se despidió Naruto con un abrazo.

Tayuya le correspondió el abrazo y, aunque los odiaba, no podía rechazarlo de su primo.

-Me saldré de ese asqueroso lugar en la primera oportunidad, si algo sale mal puedes venir por mí-.

Naruto asintió y desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando sola a su prima.  
Pasaron varios días después de que Tayuya había regresado a la Aldea del Sonido y ella quería que llegara el momento en que pudiera estar con Kimimaro. Nunca iba a olvidar su primera vez que fue maravillosa.  
Ahora mismo estaba frente a frente con Orochimaru junto a sus odiosos compañeros.

-Mis subordinados, su misión será traerme a Sasuke Uchiha de la Aldea de la Hoja para que él sea mi nuevo cuerpo-ordenó el Sanin Serpiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Renegados  
Capítulo 10 INTERFERENCIA EN LA MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN DE SASUKE PARTE 1

OTAKUFire: En el canon, cuando Sasuke se quedó sin chakra, el fragmento del alma de Orochimaru en su sello maldito salió y se preparaba para apoderarse del Uchiha. Itachi lo sello dentro de su Susanoo y arrancó el Sello Maldito del Cielo como resultado. La familia Hokage se volverá más fuerte, pero les irá muy mal. No me decido por alguien para el viejo Roshi aún, pero a Yagura ya tengo a alguien en mente. Quizás use a las chicas de la Aldea de Nadesiko.

Manga lover 1: Aquí tienes otro.

Jonathan486: Neji se meterá en un lío tras otro. Fu sí jugó sucio.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Que bueno que te gustó.

Pegasister Geishiken: La misión se vera interrumpida ya que Hinata quiere pelear contra todo el mundo. Eres una loli legal tipo Chino Chinoike. Me gusta publicar lo que me gusta y cuando tengo tiempo.

Zafir09: Nadie entiende realmente hasta que lo experimenta de primera mano.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu preferencia.

: Aun no pienso bien en una pareja para Roshi. Yagura aun no conoce a su futura pareja.

Tayuya estaba reunida en un lugar donde nadie la viera. Ella activaba su anillo y la imagen de Naruto apareció en el sitio en forma de un holograma muy sofisticado.

-Tayuya, ¿estás en problemas?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No, Orochimaru nos mandó a la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de Sasuke Uchiha. Él ya debe cambiar su cuerpo con el chico para obtener su Sharingan-dio el aviso la pelirroja.

-Entonces Hinata y yo debemos movilizarnos, es hora de que mi bella novia demuestre su verdadero poder-declaró el ninja.

-Es hora también de fingir mi muerte-declaró la pelirroja.

-Le diré a Fu que te prepare tu habitación-le afirmó el rubio.

Los Cuatro del Sonido llegaron a la Aldea de la Hoja y se llevaron a Sasuke en una vasija que le permitiría en entrar en la Versión 2 del Sello Maldito del Cielo. Antes de ello el pelinegro dejó noqueada a Sakura que había ofrecido irse con él y la rechazó sabiendo que esto debía hacerlo solo.  
Al día siguiente de ello, los 11 de Konoha fueron reunidos al saber de la desaparición de Sasuke por cuatro ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido.

-¡¿SASUKE SE FUE CON ESOS NINJAS?!-exclamó Naruko en shock.

-Eso parece, al parecer está buscando el poder que le está ofreciendo Orochimaru y no podemos permitirlo-declaró Minato.

-¿Todos nosotros tenemos que ir?-preguntó Ino.

-Sí, los enemigos son ninjas de alto calibre y no hay ninjas disponibles para el trabajo-advirtió el rubio mayor.

Naruko no iba a permitir que otro ser cercano abandonara la villa de nuevo.

-Shikamaru será el líder del Escuadrón debido a sus habilidades de estrategia superiores-declaró el Hokage.

Minato no quiso poner a su propia hija ya que su mente estaba hecha un desastre y necesitaban a alguien de cabeza fría como el perezoso Nara.  
Los ninjas se preparaban a toda prisa para tratar de alcanzar a Sasuke y fueron con su máxima velocidad a tratar de regresar al Uchiha rebelde.  
Mientras tanto, Tayuya estaba algo desesperada porque sentía la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha cerca de allí. Naruto le había implantado la habilidad de Karin, el Ojo de Karura, y sus habilidades sensoriales aumentaron exponencialmente.

-"Naruto, date prisa"-pensó con desesperación la pelirroja.

Como si los pensamientos de Tayuya fueran una llamada de auxilio, Naruto y Hinata aparecieron de repente frente a los ninjas.

-Disculpen la molestia, pero tienen algo que no les pertenece-señaló Hinata con cortesía.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó molesto Jiroubo.

-¡SON LOS TRAIDORES!-recordó Kidomaru.

-¡HIJOS DE PERRA, SE ATREVEN A INTERFERIR EN LA ENCOMIENDA DE LORD OROCHIMARU!-maldijo Sakon.

-¡VAMOS A MATARLOS Y EL SEÑOR OROCHIMARU NOS DARÁ UNA RECOMPENSA!-sugirió Ukon.

Tayuya en ese instante le dio una patada a Jirobo y se llevó la urna bastante lejos de su objetivo.

-¡ELLA ES UNA ESPIA, NOS HA TRAICIONADO!-maldijo Kidomaru.

-Nos interesan sus habilidades, ¡ELEMENTO VELOCIDAD: JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR!-susurró Hinata.

La Hyuga estaba en un paisaje congelado y recorrió en un salto de tiempo a los adversarios y sacándoles sangre y pedazos de piel y músculo para tener su ADN.

-¡GYAAAAAAH!-gritaron los tres de dolor.

-Listo Naruto-afirmó Hinata.

-Yo me encargo de esta basura-le dijo Naruto.

Los ninjas del Solido entraron en la Versión 2 de su Sello Maldito y pelearon contra Naruto.

-¡FLECHA DE PRECISIÓN AL 100%!-exclamó Kidomaru.

El Sharingan de Naruto le hizo ver en cámara lenta y solo uso el Kamui para absorber el ataque.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO?!-exclamó el hombre araña.

Jiroubo trató de golpearlo con su temible fuerza, pero Naruto solo lo detuvo con una palma sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Eres débil, Jirobo-criticó Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakon junto a Ukon trataron de meterse a su cuerpo, pero Naruto se hizo intangible y no funcionó.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó el rubio.

Unos cien clones rodeaban a la ninja y estos estaban aterrados al ver que si no podían con uno, ya 100 era demasiado.

-Ustedes morirán porque los detesto y no me sirven en el nuevo mundo-les avisó el Naruto original.

Los clones atacaban despiadadamente a los ninjas del Sonido y Kidomaru los atrapaba con su pegajosa telaraña.

-¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MI HABILIDAD, NADIE ES CAPAZ DE SALIR DE MIS TELARAÑAS!-le recordó Kidomaru.

Los múltiples clones de Naruto estaban atrapados y eran asesinados por las flechas de Kidomaru y los otros ninjas del Sonido.

-Eso es todo, reconozco que tu habilidad es impresionante pero tiene una debilidad terrible-le dijo el Uzumaki.

De los puntos de chakra de Naruto salieron agujas de chakra que destrozaron las telarañas del ninja.

-¿Recuerdas que Hinata es una Hyuga? Ella puede destrozar fácilmente tu habilidad con el Puño Suave y yo tengo idea de como usarlo al 80% de su capacidad-declaró Naruto con confianza.

Sin querer Ukon se metió sorpresivamente dentro del cuerpo de Naruto y este lo sintió.

-Caíste en mi trampa, voy a destrozar tus órganos internos y morirás de la peor forma, traidor-le dijo sádicamente Ukon.

-Sakon, Ukon, soy la peor persona a la cual debiste parasitar-le advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

El Uzumaki solo entró de golpe en la Versión Dos de Kurama y el chakra rojo era tan corrosivo que empezó a destruir con extremo dolor a Ukon.

-¡GYAAAAAAH, SÁCAME DE ACÁ HERMANO!-pidió a gritos el mutante.

Sakon apenas sacó vivo a su gemelo y Jirobo hizo un jutsu de tierra para matar a Naruto.

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: DESTRUCCIÓN COLUMNAR!-.

El ninja enorme aplastó al rubio y creyó haberlo matado por fin.

-Al fin lo matamos, sigues tú niña-le advirtió Kidomaru.

-Imbeciles, mi novio sigue vivo. Es patética técnica no le hizo ningún rasguño-señaló Hinata sin inmutarse.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-se escuchó entre los escombros.

Una onda expansiva salió a flote y Naruto salió con el Rinnegan activado y muy enojado.

-Ya me cansé de mantenerlos con vida, despídanse de este mundo-les avisó muy enojado el renegado del Remolino.

Hinata entró a la pelea en un parpadeo y golpeó en el corazón a Jiroubo matándolo de una palma fatal.

-¡JIROUBO!-exclamó Sakon debilitado.

Naruto ya estaba al frente y tenía la mano contra el ninja para matarlo.

-¡ELEMENTO EXPLOSIVO: ATAQUE BING BANG!-gritó Naruto.

Sakon y Ukon fueron pulverizados de un solo golpe y no quedó ningún rastro de ellos en una luz verde agua marina. Kidomaru salió corriendo porque debía huir por su vida y Naruto solo voló usando la habilidad del Elemento Polvo como Onoki y Mu.

-¡KAMEHAME RASENGAN!-.

Una poderosa haz de chakra salió disparada de los brazos de Naruto y Kidomaru solo alcanzó a ver una luz que cegó su vida para siempre enviándolo al Mundo Puro.  
Los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja vieron el terrible estallido y estaban sorprendidos del enorme poder que se sentía.

-Naruto, reconozco ese chakra-sintió con terror Naruko.

-Debemos andarnos con cuidado, no estábamos preparados para la intervención de Naruto en esto-les advirtió Shikamaru.

-Puras patrañas, Naruto nunca fue tan fuerte-subestimó Kiba al rubio.

-Estás mal Kiba, Naruto es más fuerte que yo, Neji y Sasuke juntos-le advirtió Naruko.

El chico perro conocería de mala manera que el chico a quien molestaba lo había superado desde hace mucho.

Naruto bajaba satisfecho mientras Hinata incendiaba a Jirobo con Elemento Quemar.

-Los ninjas de la Hoja vieron mi jutsu especial, no lo he usado desde que peleamos con Bee hace tiempo-declaró Naruto.

-Creaste un jutsu espantoso, no me gusta mucho que lo uses para oponentes tan débiles-se quejó Hinata.

-No te hagas la inocente que hiciste tu versión oscura a larga distancia y la bautizaste como Black Kamehame Rasengan-le recordó el Uzumaki.

-Touché-sonrió la chica.

Tayuya iba a toda prisa hacia el Valle del Fin y no había nadie que la alcanzara. Por fin podría ser libre y ahora estaría al lado de su amado Kimimaro.  
Mientras tanto, el Escuadrón de Búsqueda se topó con Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban sentados como si estuvieran en una cita.

-Naruto, Hinata-dijo Naruko sorprendida.

Todos miraban a Hinata Hyuga por primera vez en muchos años y veían que se había puesto muy hermosa, más que la despampanante Ino.

-Es un gusto ver de nuevo a los idiotas de la Academia-bufó Hinata con desagrado.

-Me dan asco de solo verlos-secundó Naruto.

Neji quería matar en ese mismo instante a su prima y cuando se diera la oportunidad la aprovecharía.

-Primo estúpido, es una molestia volver a ver tu cara-le dijo la peliazul con frialdad.

Neji esperaba hallar a la misma Hinata tímida y débil de carácter, pero ahora no era así.

-Naruto, Hinata, por órdenes del Cuarto Hokage se les ordena volver a la Aldea de la Hoja en son de paz. No recibirán cargos siempre que se entreguen sin protestar-dictaminó Shikamaru.

-Vaya, así que Piñamaru nos está ordenando volver-se burló Naruto algo ofendido.

-¿Me dijo Piñamaru?-dijo el Nara con algo de molestia.

-Te queda bien-admitió Ino.

-No volveremos a la Aldea de la Hoja, no viviremos con gente hipócrita y fanática de la Voluntad de Fuego que ustedes han modificado a su conveniencia-les dijo el Uzumaki.

-¡NO QUEREMOS SACRIFICAR NUESTRA FELICIDAD A COSTA DE UN PUEBLO DE MALAGRADECIDOS Y SER TRAMPOLINES POLÍTICOS PARA NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!-les aclaró Hinata con dureza.

Neji estaba algo sorprendido de la determinación de su prima y contrastaba demasiado con su creencia fatalista sobre el destino. Naruko se había encargado de desterrar parte de su radicalidad, pero aún no estaba del todo convencido.

-Lady Hinata, no escape de su destino. Haga lo que haga, no será capaz de cambiar su papel en este mundo, así que volverá en son de paz o le demostraré porque me llaman el Genio Hyuga-le advirtió sutilmente el chico.

-No, no quiero volver. ¿Crees que me convencerás con ese discurso tan fuera de lugar?-cuestionó muy aburrida la peliazul.

Antes ese argumento habría funcionado indudablemente, pero ahora no le surtió ningún efecto.

-No quiero perder el tiempo en cosas triviales, así que lo diré de esta forma: Solo Naruko tendrá derecho a pasar e intentar traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha. Los demás intentarán pasar sobre mi hermosa novia Hinata Hyuga para llegar a su objetivo, aunque dudo que vayan a poder hacer algo-declaró el Uzumaki.

-No te permitiremos eso, Uzumaki-gruñó Kiba junto a Akamaru.

Naruko salió al frente para sorpresa de todos y tomó la condición de su hermano. Ella ya sabía de que su gemelo cumplía lo que prometía y lo guiaría hacia su amigo.

-Naruto, dame tu Kunai-le pidió la pelirroja.

El rubio solo arrojó su versión de los Kunais de tres puntas los cuales eran naranjas con rayas azules.

-Te felicito, veo que sabes usar la técnica de Tobirama Senju-aplaudió Naruto.

-Dijiste que teníamos el mismo potencial genético y dominar este jutsu es cosa de niños para nuestro clan-declaró Naruko.

La pelirroja desapareció en un destello amarillo y dejó solos a sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON NARUKO?!-exclamó Chouji.

-Son unos idiotas, no reconocen el jutsu que hizo famoso al Cuarto Hokage durante la guerra-les reprochó Hinata.

-Esto es problemático-maldijo Shikamaru.

Naruko apareció en el Valle del Fin donde estaba Tayuya sentada descansando.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Naruko Uzumaki, es un gusto conocer a mi prima-saludó Tayuya.

-¿S-somos primas?-preguntó confusa la hija de Minato.

-Tu madre y mi madre son hermanas y conozco a tu hermano mayor desde hace tiempo. Hay más Uzumakis de los que piensan ustedes-declaró la chica del Sonido.

Tayuya se levantó y le pidió a Naruko con señas de que le entregara el Kunai de tres puntas. Ella hizo caso y se lo arrojó con destreza.

-Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado. Buena suerte porque la necesitarás, espero algún día conversar contigo cuando todo esto se haya calmado y las Naciones Elementales tengan paz-se despidió la chica de la flauta.

Tayuya desapareció en un destello amarillo para sorpresa de Naruko y no le impresionó saber que los sellos de la técnica de Tobirama era cosa de bebés para un Uzumaki.

-Sasuke, te llevaré a casa-dijo la pelirroja.

De repente, un estallido destapó la vasija de los Cuatro del Sonido y salió Sasuke rodeado de marcas en todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, oh-solo habló con cautela la Uzumaki.

Naruto sintió el chakra Senjutsu malévolo de Orochimaru que estaba cerca del Valle del Fin y quiso ir a observar la batalla.

-Hinata, voy a ver a mi tonta hermana. Si tratan de atacarte, tienes permiso para usar la fuerza en su contra-le avisó Naruto.

Shikamaru trató de usar sus sombras para atar a Naruto y no permitir que escapara, pero el rubio solo absorbió su técnica especial de la nada.

-Gracias por regalarme esta útil técnica, Piñamaru-se despidió el rubio.

Naruto se fue en un vórtice en espiral dejando a su novia sola con los 10 ninjas.

-Si se atreven a atacarme, no me haré responsable de sus lesiones. Solo le darán trabajo innecesario a la estúpida Tsunade-les advirtió Hinata fríamente.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A LADY TSUNADE, ELLA ES LA MUJER MÁS FUERTE Y HERMOSA DEL MUNDO!-reclamó Tenten ante el insulto de Hinata.

-Cierra la boca, marimacha con cabeza de panda. Tu Lady Tsunade puede ser la mejor kunoichi del mundo, pero admite que es una basura como persona-criticó con dureza la Hyuga.

Hinata dejó ver su frente con el Sello de Fuerza de Centenar dejando impactada a Tenten y Sakura.

-Ese sello es el mismo de Lady Tsunade-tartamudeó la amante de las armas.

-Lo mejoré a tal punto que puedo decir que es muy superior al de tu admirada Tsunade-informó la Hyuga.

Neji observó a Hinata con su Byakugan y empezó a temblar porque las reservas de chakra de su prima eran densas y enormes.

-Ya te diste cuenta, primo. Ya te superé desde hace mucho-le declaró segura la peliazul.

Lee podía ver que a Neji le temblaba la mano y eso lo perturbó ya que nadie lo hacía sentir así.

-Yakumo, ¿crees poder sumergir en un poderoso Genjutsu a Hinata?-preguntó Shino a su compañera.

-Creo que sí, pero necesito tiempo-aclaró con miedo la castaña.

Hinata reconoció el nombre de Yakumo por algunos recuerdos que tenía.

-Yakumo Kurama, la alumna prodigio de Kurenai Yuhi-dijo Hinata con algo de enojo.

-Nunca nos hemos conocido-mencionó confundida la chica.

-No, pero conozco muy bien a tu maestra. Kurenai te hizo su discípula cuando fracasó su intento de convencerme que Naruto no era un amigo de fiar-le contó la Hyuga.

-Nunca me habló de tí-mencionó la Kurama.

-Dudo que tenga el valor de contarte como casi me separa de mi mejor amigo y ella fue una de las razones por las que yo huí de la aldea-les reveló la chica muy furiosa.

Hinata dejó ir un tremendo instinto asesino que heló a todos. Sakura lo comparaba con el que dejó ir Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte hace meses.

-¿Qué les pasa, me tienen miedo?-preguntó la ojiperla muy sedienta de venganza.

Hinata solo sonrió con una maldad que le dio a más de uno un terrible escalofrío. Su Byakugan solo se activó sin sellos, algo que Neji no pasó desapercibido.

Chouji preparó su jutsu de multitamaño para golpear a Hinata, pero ella fue capaz de detenerlo con su brazo sin esfuerzo.

-Cambio de masa corporal, me interesa tu jutsu-declaró Hinata.

La Hyuga sacó un Kunai y le arrancó un pedazo de piel y sacó sangre que Hinata recolectó en un mini pergamino.

-¡MIERDA, ESO DUELE MUCHO!-se quejó Chouji por la cortada de Hinata.

Shikamaru la poseyó con sus sombras e Ino preparó su jutsu más poderoso.

-¡JUTSU TRANSFERENCIA DE MENTE!-exclamó la rubia.

La Yamanaka entró a la mente de Hinata y vio que estaban sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Uno era cuando su madre murió en el hospital y yacía sola llorando por el dolor. Otro era uno de los inhumanos entrenamientos inútiles que Hiashi le daba y se veía a una Hinata atormentada psicológicamente por todo su clan. La última escena que logró mirar era a Neji maltratándola en uno de los entrenamientos y estaba a un segundo de matarla.

-Pobre Hinata-dijo con mucha empatía la rubia.

De repente, el lugar se tornó oscuro y algo estranguló su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

-Una Yamanaka, hace años que no devoro a uno-se escuchó una voz muy malévola.

Una enorme sanguijuela negra con un chakra muy maligno estaba frente a Ino y la pobre Genin estaba helada.

-¡MUERE!-exclamó la Bestia con Cola.

Ino canceló apenas su posesión de mente y la chica despertó con un terror enorme.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO TIENES ADENTRO?!-cuestionó con horror la rubia.

-Veo que conociste a la Sanguijuela de una Cola, es muy juguetón y parece que se quería divertir contigo-le dijo con diversión enferma la Hyuga.

Lee aprovechó el descuido de la Hyuga y le dio una patada voladora poderosa.

-¡HURACÁN DE LA HOJA!-exclamó el cejudo.

Cuando la chica fue golpeada, Hinata se deshizo en humo y se reveló como un clon de sombra. La verdadera renegada estaba atrás de Lee y repitió el ataque del cejudo en su versión suave.

-¡HURACÁN DE LA HOJA SUAVE!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata le dio una patada similar a la suya, pero con un efecto más poderoso. Lee salió despedido y sintió que su brazo estaba entumecido.

-¿Te gusta? Usé tu ataque con el Puño Suave-le declaró Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No puedo moverlo-se quejó Lee.

Tenten empezó a atacar a Hinata con sus armas y Hinata se defendía con un Kunai de tres puntas.

-Me sorprendes, eres muy buena en Kenjutsu y manejo de armas, pero apuesto a que seguirás virgen de por vida con esas fachas de hombre-le dijo Hinata con mucha malicia.

-¡NO NECESITO UN HOMBRE, PERVERTIDA!-respondió la castaña de bollos con ira.

Tenten solo pudo ver que Hinata tenía los ojos totalmente rojos y la sumergió en un potente Genjutsu, quedando en blanco.

-Hueles a hierro, sal de mi vista-declaró Hinata.

Tenten fue alzada en el aire y salió violentamente despedida del sitio. Justo en ese momento, Hinata de repente entró en un potente Genjutsu y vio una infinidad de monstruos salvajes que se materializaban del cerebro de Yakumo.

-NinGenjutsu del Clan Kurama, quiero ese Kekkei Genkai-dijo la Hyuga activando su Ketsuryugan.

El potente Genjutsu fue desecho por Hinata y Yakumo estaba muy impresionada porque esa ilusión era solo posible deshacer con un usuario muy bien entrenado en esa área.

-Tus ojos, ¿qué clase de persona eres?-tembló Yakumo ya que no era capaz de defenderse físicamente.

-Ya veo, tu cuerpo es muy débil por nacimiento. Tus habilidades son maravillosas, pero ese sello te limita demasiado. Me habrías hecho mucho daño si fueras capaz de controlar tu poder al 100%-señaló Hinata.

La Hyuga usó su Ketsuryugan y entró en su mente para estar frente al otro yo de Yakumo.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!-le dijo Ido.

-Ay que carácter, no me das miedo. Comparado con una Bestia con Cola, eres la pésima imitación de un demonio-respondió la Hyuga sin mostrar temor.

Ido estaba encarcelada como una Bestia con Cola y Hinata solo podía sentir pena por ella.

-¿Quieres ser libre?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Sabes que estoy atada a mi personalidad principal. Moriré si salgo fuera de la estúpida Yakumo-se quejó la ilusión realista.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Me nombré Ido-respondió el pseudodemonio.

-Bueno Ido, no te recomiendo que sigas afectando a Yakumo ya que estás ligada a ella-recomendó la chica.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA ESA DEBILUCHA!-exclamó la demonio.

Hinata solo tocó su celda y le dio una mirada de lástima por lo sola que estaba.

-Ido, yo te entiendo a la perfección-le dijo la Hyuga.

Hinata sabía como abrir la celda y en cuestión de segundos y con ayuda del Ketsuryugan, la demonio quedó libre.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, HUMANA!-le dijo Ido tratando de atacar a Hinata.

La chica se vio paralizada por el Ketsuryugan y no podía moverse del lugar.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, NO QUIERO MORIR!-dijo por primera vez aterrada la demonio.

Inesperadamente, Ido fue abrazada por Hinata y ella no sabía como sentirse.

-Yo sé perfectamente como te sientes, eres la encarnación de los sentimientos negativos de Yakumo. Todo ese desprecio a tu familia, debes sentirte sola y cargar con todo ese odio te ha hecho daño, yo se como se siente-le dio a saber la Hyuga.

Ido no sabía porque estaba derramando lágrimas y solo pudo llorar desahogando todo sentimiento negativo acumulado en su interior.

-Todo saldrá bien, Ido. No tienes que seguir cargando con todo ese rencor, solo estás haciéndote daño-le dijo conciliadoramente la Hyuga.

-Solo quería que alguien me reconociera, todos me odian-decía en llanto la chica.

-Yakumo seguramente no te odia, después de todo eres todo el dolor que ha cargado y no les has dado una oportunidad de darle su amistad-le comentó con empatía la chica.

-Tengo miedo de ser traicionada, todos me tratan como un monstruo-le dijo Ido con tristeza.

-Solo eres una chica asustada que nunca ha sido amada, yo sé que se siente no ser apoyada por las personas mas cercanas a tí-le consoló Hinata.

Delante de las dos, se veía a Yakumo llorando al ver que su ella había sido muy dura con su otro yo y ambas se miraban.

-Ido-susurró la chica.

-¿Por qué estas acá?-preguntó con enojo la demonio.

-Es la mente de Yakumo y llegó a su subconsciente, no me culpes de eso-le comentó Hinata.

Yakumo solo se acercó y no sabía que decir a su otro yo por el malentendido.

-Ido, lo lamento mucho. No sabía que te sentías así realmente-le dijo en lágrimas Yakumo.

-Nunca te molestaste en conocerme, solo quería protegerte de nuestra familia porque nos tienen miedo y me sellaron-declaró la segunda personalidad.

-Lo siento mucho, Ido. Te tenía mucho miedo por lo que hacías y eres todo lo que yo nunca expreso. Te mereces más de mi parte-lamentó la Kurama.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlas, pero tengo que irme. Estarás fuera de la lucha-avisó Hinata.

En el mundo real solo había pasado tres segundos y Yakumo cayó noqueada por la potencia del Genjutsu.

-¡YAKUMO!-exclamaron Shino y Kiba.

-Fue muy persistente, pero no es nada comparado contra mí-mintió Hinata para que no supiera lo que hizo con su amiga.

-¡MALDITA, NO TE PERDONARÉ!-gritó Kiba con furia.

-¡ESPERA KIBA!-le advirtió Shino.

El Inuzuka se dejó llevar por la rabia y junto a Akamaru hizo su técnica más poderosa.

-¡ARTE NINJA: TRANSFORMACIÓN DE CERBERUS!-.

Un enorme perro de tres cabezas se dirigía hacía Hinata y ella solo sonrió malvadamente.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

Una enorme onda de gravedad sacó despedido a Kiba y Akamaru y deshizo su transformación.

-Patético, muy predecible en un Inuzuka-declaró la renegada con diversión.

Kiba y Akamaru apenas se podían levantar y no podían creer que la chica que debía ser su compañera fuera tan poderosa. Los insectos de Shino cubrían con éxito a Hinata y devoraban su chakra.

-Esto terminó-dijo Shino confiado en que sus insectos harían el trabajo.

Los escarabajos cayeron muertos y hechos piedra para el horror de Shino. La Hyuga solo usó un poco de energía natural y eso mató a los insectos inmediatamente.

-Parece que hallé una debilidad en el clan Aburame, jajajaja-se burló la Hyuga.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó aterrado el Aburame.

-Solo te lo diré de esta forma: Energía natural-se limitó a decir la mujer.

Hinata salió a toda velocidad y Shino trataba de defenderse, pero su estilo de taijutsu era pobre.

-¡TU TAIJUTSU ES BASURA!-le declaró la peliazul.

Shino trataba de defenderse con sus insectos, pero eran ineficaces contra su oponente.

-Estás dentro de mi rango-declaró Hinata en una posición que Neji reconoció rápidamente.

Tenten estaba levantándose y recuperando la conciencia y vio que Hinata usaba la misma posición que su compañero para atacar a Shino.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS!-.

El Aburame no pudo hacer nada con la más poderosa técnica ofensiva del clan Hyuga y cayó noqueado por tener sus puntos de chakra bloqueados.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: BALA ROTATORIA HUMANA!-.

Chouji trató de aplastar a Hinata con su técnica más fuerte, pero Hinata solo lo detuvo con su pierna izquierda alzada.

-Que buen jutsu, te felicito-dijo burlonamente la chica.

Shikamaru la poseyó con su sombra y empezó a estrangularla para hacerla desmayar.

-¡AL FIN TE TENGO, MALNACIDA!-dijo victorioso Shikamaru.

-Voy a volver a posesionarme de su mente y no me encontraré con ese monstruo dentro de ella. ¡JUTSU DE POSESIÓN MENTAL!-se preparó Ino.

Ino entró de nuevo en la cabeza de Hinata y se movió con su mente posesionada.

-No puede ser, su cuerpo tiene tanto chakra y poder-declaró Ino como Hinata.

-Salte de inmediato para que podamos aprisionarla-le sugirió Shikamaru.

-¡RUBIA ESQUELÉTICA, TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARÁS A MÍ CABEZA!-gritó Hinata furiosa.

-¡VENCIÓ SU POSESIÓN DE MENTE!-dijo Sakura con miedo.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO HABER INVADIDO MI MENTE, YAMANAKA!-exclamó la Hyuga.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-repitió Hinata debido a la respuesta de Ino.

En la cabeza de Hinata, Ino estaba prisionera y desnuda. Estaba amarrada a una silla y Hinata estaba mirándola muy perversamente.

-Cometiste un error fatal al entrar a mi mente de nuevo. Confieso que la primera vez hubiera caído, pero no soy víctima de un mismo jutsu dos veces-le dijo Hinata con aire de dominatrix.

Debido a su convivencia con Fu, Hinata sabía mucho sobre como satisfacer a una chica y la Yamanaka no tendría una estadía muy puritana. Ino estaba muy nerviosa, pudorosa y con ganas de irse del lugar.

-Oh querida Ino, vas a pasarla muy bien aquí-le declaró la Hyuga con maldad.

En el mundo real, Hinata gritaba e Ino logró salir de su mente con mucha perturbación. El cuerpo de la rubia cayó sudado y con derrame nasal inusual.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A INO?!-le exigió saber Shikamaru.

-No querrás saber-le respondió la peliazul.

La sombra de Shikamaru fue absorbida justo cuando Hinata activó sus ojos azules y mandó a volar a Chouji de una patada.

-¡ARTE NINJA: COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!-se escucho la voz de Kiba.

La voz de Kiba se escuchó y se veía dos especies de remolinos que venían para atacarla como tornillo.

-¡LO DETENDRÉ!-exclamó la chica.

La fuerza bruta de Hinata era impresionante y el chakra del Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar le daba un aporte extra.  
Sakura aprovechó para golpear a Hinata en el rostro con su fuerza algo descomunal, pero la Hyuga ni siquiera se movió.

-Admito que serías capaz de aprender el Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar, pero en este momento no me hiciste cosquilla-le dijo Hinata mientras detenía a Kiba y Akamaru.

Hinata solo expulsó un gas de su boca en el sitio y Sakura lo respiró. La chica empezó a sentirse mal y cayó desfallecida.

-¡USTEDES DOS ME ESTÁN SACANDO DE QUICIO, LARGO!-les dijo Hinata a Kiba y Akamaru.

Hinata solo los lanzó y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la chica lanzó un jutsu que le enseñó Kin.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CANTO DE LA SIRENA!-.

Hinata gritó con ondas ultrasónicas y los oídos de Akamaru y Kiba no lo soportaron. Los dos cayeron desmayados al ser alterado su centro del equilibrio.  
Entre Neji, Lee y Tenten comenzaron a atacar y Hinata notó que era el equipo más fuerte de todos.

-¡SON MEJORES QUE EL EQUIPO 7 SIN DUDA, ESTO ES UN GRAN DESAFÍO!-les dio a saber Hinata.

Los tres intentaron atacarla al mismo tiempo y sus manos fueron clavadas por huesos que salían de su cuerpo.

-Jutsu secreto: Danza del helecho-susurró Hinata.

La chica se deshizo de sus huesos y los tres se sacaron las partes del esqueleto de Hinata.

-¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?-preguntó Neji con terror.

-Neji, Neji, Neji, estás tan concentrado en solo el Puño Suave y tu rencor conmigo, y no sabes que es un Kekkei Genkai de nuestro clan hermano-regañó Hinata con desdén.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-se escuchó una voz de una mujer.

Hinata sintió la técnica venir y la esquivó con rapidez, viendo con el Byakugan que se trataba de Temari junto a Kankuro.

-"Mierda, los hermanos de Gaara"-pensó la peliazul.

-Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Temari.

-Muy debilitado, pero bien-le respondió el Nara.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, la perra del abanico y el payaso de las muñecas-comentó con burla la chica renegada.

Temari enfureció al ser llamada así y Kankuro se sintió insultado por el apodo.

-Maldita bruja, voy a disfrutar matarte-informó con mucha sed de sangre la rubia.

-Mira que miedo-dijo burlona la ojiperla.

Neji veía con gran terror que la prima miedosa y tímida que conocía ya no estaba. Eso no le gustaba para nada porque ahora se sentía muy inferior.

-¿Quieren ver algo sumamente aterrador?-les preguntó Hinata con mucha diversión.

La chica dejó salir todo su poder sin límites y el poder del Tenseigan, el manto de chakra Tenseigan púrpura combinado con el chakra oscuro de Yami, el Cero Colas, el Ketsuryugan, la Transformación del Sello Bendito del Cielo y la Tierra de los Seis Caminos combinados en Versión Dos y el Modo Sabio Sapo de los Seis Caminos se veía en el cuerpo de la renegada.  
Los Genin temblaban y estaban arrodillados del horror al ver que su oponente solo estaba jugando con ellos desde el principio. El instinto asesino para Temari y Kankuro era diez veces peor que Gaara trasformado en Shukaku y se congelaron al ver una energía tan ridículamente fuerte.

-Shikamaru, ¿no se te ocurre una estrategia?-le preguntó Chouji sin saber que hacer.

-No, nada funcionaría-admitió Shikamaru.

La renegada puso manos a la obra y solo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al Nara sin que pudiera reaccionar. El muchacho cayó noqueado y Chouji quedó congelado.

-¡FUINJUTSU: JUTSU DE DRAGONES ASCENDENTES!-gritó Tenten desesperada.

Las armas de la chica dieron en el cuerpo de la renegadas, pero antes de que impactara varios huesos salieron como armadura para protegerla.

-¡MIERDA!-maldijo Tenten.

-¡ARTE NINJA: BALAS PERFORADORAS DE HUESOS!-dijo Hinata.

De las manos de la Hyuga salieron un sinfín de falanges que se clavaron en el cuerpo de la amante de armas y la hizo gritar de dolor.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-.

Hinata aprendió con solo verla la técnica de Temari y esta quedó helada al ver como su jutsu fue robado y ejecutado con mejor eficacia. Tenten volvió a sentir la experiencia de la mismo jutsu con el que fue derrotada en los Exámenes Chunin, pero con más intensidad.

-¡TENTEN!-exclamó Lee con terror.

La amante de las armas cayó sin fuerzas y desmayada del daño causado.

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ!-gritó Lee con mucha furia.

Hinata vio como Lee liberó las primeras 5 Puertas de Chakra y quedó emocionada.

-Eso si es impresionante, me gusta-aplaudió la Hyuga.

Lee trataba de pegarle a Hinata, pero el estado de la renegada era muy superior al suyo.

-Eres aún más fuerte que Neji con las Puertas de Chakra abiertas, me has causado asombro-decía con asombro Hinata.

El Taijutsu de Lee era descomunal y parecía abrumar a Hinata de forma aparente.

-¡PATADA DE LAS HOJAS DANZANTES!-.

Hinata fue pateada hacia arriba y Lee le preparaba su técnica mas poderosa a su alcance.

-¡CINCO PUERTAS: LOTO ESCONDIDO!-gritó Lee con todas sus fuerzas.

El sitio de impacto fue destruido y Lee cayó exhausto porque ese jutsu era desgastante.

-La vencí-susurró el cejudo debilitado.

Para el terror de todos, Hinata se levantó como si nada y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Cielos, eso si fue un buen golpe. Me impresionaste Bestia Verde de Konoha. Te declaro el Genin más poderoso del País Elemental-felicitó sinceramente la Hyuga.

El ninja sonrió y cayó desmayado por el desgaste de su técnica. Sin saberlo, le dio a conocer a Hinata un jutsu prohibido más que agregar a su repertorio.  
Las marionetas de Kankuro la tenían rodeada sin salida y Hinata solo sonrió porque sabía como sacárselos de encima.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Los títeres automáticos de Toneri aparecieron y dejaron mudo al marionetista.

-Quiten de mi vista al cara de payaso-les ordenó Hinata.

Los títeres automáticos atacaron a las marionetas de Kankuro y era muy fuertes.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS!-.

Neji intentó aterrizar su más fuerte golpe en su prima, pero no sabía que ella creó un contrataque.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-.

La primera defensa definitiva de Hinata funcionaba para neutralizar al Puño Suave con mucha eficacia. Neji estaba en shock porque no pudo tocar a la renegada.

-Idiota, ya llegará tu turno-le dijo con enojo la peliazul.

La ojiperla sacó de una patada a Neji y vio que Chouji iba con todo a golpearla. El aspecto del Akamichi era delgado y con dos alas de mariposa.

-Uy, que fuerza-dijo la renegada esquivando los golpes del Akamichi.

-¡LASTIMASTE A MIS AMIGOS!-exclamó el sujeto.

-No debieron atacarme, estúpido-le recordó la chica.

La mujer hizo uso de su fuerza superior y golpeó a Chouji en su quijada dejándolo muy atolondrado.

-¡LARIAT!-exclamó con rapidez la chica.

La poderosa técnica de Bee relució en Hinata y Chouji cayó fuera de combate y muy grave por el uso de las tres píldoras rojas.

-¡VUELA COMO MARIPOSA, PICA COMO ABEJA, UI!-gritó de emoción Hinata.

La renegada vio que Temari había invocado a una comadreja llamada Kamatari y preparaba su jutsu más fuerte.

-¡JUTSU DE COLABORACIÓN: ELEMENTO VIENTO: JUTSU DE LA DECAPITACIÓN RÁPIDA!-exclamó Temari.

Una poderosa ventisca que todo lo cortaba se producía y Hinata solo sonrió.

-Que buen jutsu. Seis Caminos: Cúpula protectora-.

La Hyuga solo hizo un pequeño domo hecha con las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad. Mientras tanto, el bosque era destruido, el viento no podía hacer algo contra la defensa de Hinata ya que se cancelaba en cuanto lo tocaba. Temari vio con miedo como el mini domo yacía sin daños y cuando se deshizo la chica no tenía un solo rasguño.

-Admito que me habrías herido de gravedad con ese jutsu, pero tengo más de una manera de defenderme. Ahora es mi turno para atacar-declaró la chica.

Hinata sacó la Espada del Dios Trueno Volador de su espalda y Temari no se esperaba eso.

-Contempla bien esta espada hecha de un rayo real-le mostró Hinata.

De repente, Hinata le metió chakra de rayo con chakra oscuro y Senjutsu dándole una apariencia negro neón a la espada de Tobirama.

-¡ARTE SABIO: KENJUTSU: ELEMENTO RAYO: MINI KIRIN!-.

Una especie de monstruo con aspecto de jirafa salió de la espada de Hinata y se dirigió hacia Temari. El abanico no soportó la carga de poder y se destruyó por completo. La rubia fue tremendamente electrocutada ya que su arma destruida no pudo absorber toda la carga. Kamatari también salió dañado y se deshizo en humo al ser muy malherido por el ataque de rayo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-exclamó la chica de la Arena.

-¡TEMARI!-exclamó con temor Kankuro.

La rubia cayó del árbol al suelo siendo derrotada con mucha satisfacción.

-¡JAJAJAJA, GAARA ME DECÍA QUE ERAS FUERTE! ¡ME DECEPCIONASTE, JAJAJAJA!-reía con locura la Hyuga.

-¡¿CONOCES A MI HERMANO?!-cuestionó interesado y con horror a la vez.

-Claro, yo me lo lleve de su aldea. Él quería hacerse más fuerte con su novia y le dimos poder a cambio de lealtad eterna-mintió la chica.

-¡MI HERMANO JAMÁS TRAICIONARÍA A MI HOGAR!-refutó el marionetista mientras trataba de contener a los sirvientes de Hinata.

-Ah no, si el mismo Gaara fue el que me rogó que me lo llevara de la Aldea de la Arena porque allí todos lo veían como un monstruo y su padre el Cuarto Kazekage lo considera un ninja sin valor-declaró con mucho rencor la chica.

-¡MI PADRE HABÍA TRATADO DE REANUDAR SUS LAZOS CON GAARA Y ÉL SE FUE DE REPENTE!-reclamó el castaño.

-Lástima, conmigo pasó lo mismo y no deseo volver con mi familia-dio a conocer la chica.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO!-.

-Solo te diré que ahora es feliz y ya tiene novia, es un igual ante nosotros y no un arma. No se molesten en buscarlo, él lo hará cuando se sienta más cómodo en encontrarlos-finalizó la peliazul.

Las marionetas de Hinata destruyeron a las de Kankuro y apalearon al chico con mucho sadismo, pero no de gravedad.

-Aún no es el momento, Gaara no está muy feliz con su gente y merece sentir el amor de los que comprenden su dolor. Aunque sean sus hermanos, nunca sabrán que se siente eso-susurró la Hyuga con mucha tristeza por su amigo.

Neji se levantaba adolorido después de la última patada que lo dejó muy adolorido y miró con terror como su prima dejó malheridos sin piedad a todos sus compañeros y el lugar estaba completamente destruidos.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando-susurró incrédulo el Hyuga.

Ambos se miraban frente a frente y Hinata deshizo su transformación en un segundo.

-Si puede ser Neji, mira como he aplastado a todo tu escuadrón-le mostró Hinata con mucho orgullo.

-No, el destino no pudo haberse equivocado. Yo tenía la victoria asegurada-dijo con incredulidad el castaño.

-La victoria asegurada, ¿solo por ser un genio? Si que estás idiota-se frustró su prima.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LOGRASTE VENCERNOS?! ¡TU DESTINO ERA SER PATÉTICA Y DÉBIL!-le reclamó Neji con su ideología casi destrozada.

-Neji, no tienes ni idea de que es el destino. Te creí más inteligente, pero veo que todo lo interpretas a tu conveniencia-criticó Hinata.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, LA UNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE GANASTE ES POR ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN!-reclamó con ira el Prodigio Hyuga.

-Tienes que saber algunas cosas: La primera es que me importa un carajo tu opinión, la segunda es que la mayor parte de ustedes son patéticos, la tercera es que esta transformación fue muy difícil dominarla ya que cualquiera moriría y no es un aumento que puedas hacerlo a la primera. He entrenado con sudor, lágrimas y sangre, y la recompensa es esto que ves. No pienso oírte criticarme porque no sabes todo lo que he pasado para ganar este poder que me pertenece-le informó con molestia la renegada.

-¡YO SOY EL PRODIGIO HYUGA, NO TÚ!-exclamó el castaño siendo herido en su orgullo.

El muchacho arremetió contra Hinata y empezaron un duelo de Puño Suave. Las huelgas de Neji era duras, rápidas y furiosas, y Hinata solo se defendía muy bien de cada ataque.

-Tus ataques son más poderosos que la última vez, pero ahora te has vuelto más predecible, primo-mencionó la Hyuga con gran verdad.

Neji estaba cegado por la furia y el hecho de ser superado por la persona a la que más odiaba lo hacía peor.

-Eres una desgracia para ser llamado hijo de Hizashi Hyuga-declaró con asco la peliazul.

-¡TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA POR SU MUERTE, NO TIENES DERECHO DE MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!-gritó colérico Neji.

Hinata vio una abertura en la defensa de Neji y le dio en el pecho en un punto crítico. El Hyuga escupió sangre y ella solo lo veía muy enojada.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿acaso no sabes nada relacionado con ese día?-.

-¡TU PADRE SACRIFICÓ AL MÍO PARA SALVAR SU PELLEJO!-le respondió con mucho dolor en su pecho el castaño.

-Neji, sigues siendo un niño tonto. Mi padre jamás te contó la verdad detrás de ese día fatídico-le reveló la chica.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-preguntó Neji con rabia y sorpresa.

-Dile a mi padre que te dé la carta que dejó Hizashi antes de morir. Necesitas leerla y ver que eres un tremendo idiota-le declaró la peliazul.

-¡NO TENGO QUE HACERLO, LO QUE QUIERO ES MATARTE PARA VENGAR A MI PADRE!-gritó cegado por la venganza el genio.

-Que pena me das, si Naruko te oyera se decepcionaría de verte así-le dijo la ojiperla.

-¡NO METAS A NARUKO EN ESTO!-.

-Neji, somos iguales en el fondo. Eres el amante secreto de una Uzumaki cuyos padres tienen un pleito con nuestra familia. La diferencia es que yo decidí irme con el amor de mi vida y no mirar atrás-dio a saber la chica.

-¡TE ODIO!-exclamó el Hyuga tratando de no escuchar a su prima.

-Si tanto no deseas escucharme, tal vez quieras oír a tu padre-.

Hinata activó el Tenseigan y de la nada invocó un alma del Mundo Puro por unos minutos. Ante Neji estaba el espectro de Hizashi Hyuga, su padre.

-No...puede ser-susurró paralizado el castaño.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Hizashi.

-Está temporalmente en el Mundo Puro, tío Hizashi-respondió Hinata.

-¿Lady Hinata?-vio a su sobrina por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Hyuga.

-Tío Hizashi, su hijo ha estado tratándome mal porque cree que mi padre lo uso para salvarse de la Aldea de la Nube hace años y en realidad fue usted el que decidió sacrificarse en su lugar-acusó Hinata.

-¡NO ME ENGAÑARÁS CON UNA ILUSIÓN, HINATA!-exclamó muy enojado Neji.

-Trata de deshacer el Genjutsu, primo-.

Neji trató de hacerlo por todos los medios e incluso su Byakugan no podía deshacer la "ilusión" frente a sus ojos.

-Es puro chakra y es el de mi padre, eso es imposible-murmuró el chico con temblor.

-Neji, has crecido mucho-observó con nostalgia Hizashi.

-¡NO PUEDES SER REAL, TÚ ERES SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN!-gritó con dolor e incredulidad el castaño.

-Me duele ver que estás sumergido en la oscuridad, ¿nunca leíste la carta que te dejé?-preguntó el fantasma.

-¡NUNCA HE LEÍDO ALGO DE MI PADRE, IMPOSTOR!-.

A Hizashi le dolía ver a su hijo sumergido en el odio contra su clan y su prima por su causa. Neji se lanzó a atacar a Hinata y ella solo esquivaba sin dificultad a su debilitado primo.

-Neji, si fuera una ilusión estaría tan desconcentrada que tus insignificantes golpes me harían romper el Genjutsu y tu padre sigue mirándote avergonzado-le indicó Hinata.

La Hyuga tomó su brazo y en una pirueta de lucha libre, le aplicó una llave de rendición tomando su cabeza con ambos brazos.

-Neji, quiero que sepas que sucedió ese día-le dijo Hizashi tocando la frente de su hijo.

La energía espiritual de Hizashi entró a su cabeza y proyecto uno de sus últimos recuerdos en vida. Se veía a Hizashi golpeando con el Puño Suave a su hermano para salvarlo de la Aldea de la Nube y explicándole que la razón por la que lo salvó era porque eran familia y ellos tenían que protegerse.  
Neji derramó una lágrima y dejó de forcejear contra su prima. Empezó a llorar porque no era un Genjutsu definitivamente, sino un recuerdo que necesitaba para hallar la respuesta a lo que pasaba.

-Tío Hizashi, gracias por ayudarme a convencer a mi primo sobre la verdad de ese día-dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

-Tu madre y tu tía te mandan saludos-se despidió Hizashi.

Neji se levantó con dificultad y no quería que su padre se fuera de allí.

-¡NO TE VAYAS PADRE, ES MUY POCO TIEMPO AÚN!-exclamó con dolor el castaño.

-Hijo mío, soy un ser que no pertenece a este mundo. No debo quedarme mucho tiempo-le dijo el fantasma.

-Neji, nadie debe saber esto pero los muertos viajan a una dimensión llamada el Mundo Puro. Allí estará tu padre y tu madre esperándote el día en que mueras-le informó la peliazul.

El Hyuga al menos recibió el consuelo que necesitaba para saber que volvería a ver a su familia algún día, pero no debía ser por el momento.

-Me tengo que retirar Neji, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el Mundo Impuro. Mi tiempo en este lugar ha terminado desde que fallecí, pero tú tienes mucho que vivir-le encomendó su padre.

Neji lloraba porque se sentía muy mal al haber malinterpretado todo y causó un terrible daño a una persona inocente.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruko me lo advirtió y yo no hice caso. Si se entera me va a odiar mucho-se arrodilló bajando la cabeza entrando en llanto el chico.

-Si muestras arrepentimiento sincero, ella no se enojará contigo. Que lindo es que te hayas enamorado de la hija de Minato y Kushina-mencionó Hizashi.

-Ni tanto, ellos tienen un pleito con el clan por mi culpa-mencionó Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hizashi curioso.

Hinata le dio un informe corto de la pelea entre Hiashi y Minato y Kushina porque sus hijos dejaron la aldea.

-¿Kushina sigue con ese rencor contra Lady Hana por sus celos hacia ella? Se lo voy a contar cuando la vea-prometió el tío de Hinata.

-Salude a mi mamá de mi parte, digale que Naruto y yo la extrañamos demasiado-le encargó la peliazul.

-Lo haré-aceptó el castaño.

-Ojalá pudiera abrazarte, padre. Me has hecho mucha falta desde hace mucho tiempo-le dijo Neji.

-Algún día nos veremos, mi amor. Te lo prometo-se despidió Hizashi elevándose en el aire.

Hinata y Neji veían a Hizashi Hyuga elevarse a los cielos e irse al Mundo Puro donde su esposa lo esperaba.

-Espero que estés satisfecho Neji, mira lo que provocaste. Tú fuiste una de las principales razones por la que decidí exiliarme del clan y la aldea. Tu odio y rencor hacía mí me dañaron tanto, y debería odiarte por casi matarme más de una ocasión-le recriminó Hinata con una mirada fuerte.

Neji solo tenía baja la cabeza y esperaba la muerte porque todo esto había sido su culpa. Hinata solo era una víctima en todo esto y su venganza contra él era 100% justificada.

-Neji, mírame a los ojos-le dijo Hinata con dureza.

El Hyuga solo la miró y no pudo evitar la vergüenza ya que no tenía la cara para verla a los ojos.

-Primo, tú y yo somos muy similares. Perdimos a nuestros padres, amamos a una persona prohibida para nosotros y queremos hacer nuestro propio destino-le declaró con verdad la chica.

-Tu no tienes este sello que te ata a la rama principal-mencionó su primo.

-Estuve a punto de ser sellada por el consejo de ancianos. No iba a dejar que me pudieran un dedo en mi libertad, esa es una de las razones por la que quiero cambiar el clan-.

Ante Neji se hallaba la verdadera y noble Hinata Hyuga que él conocía. La actitud arrogante y malvada era un muy convincente acto.

-Lady Hinata, déjeme reparar mi error. Le debo más de lo que piensa y quiero hacer algo para estar a mano con usted-le pidió el castaño.

-Solo hay algo que puedes hacer por mí-le dijo la peliazul.

Hinata en un destello de velocidad le clavó una inyección en la yugular a Neji y este cayó sintiendo su cuerpo extraño.

-Primo, está inyección despertará tu enorme potencial y reinarás sobre tu aldea a lado de tu amada Naruko. El amor ancestral de Himawari Ôtsutsuki debe renacer otra vez y esta vez nada los separará-finalizó la Hyuga.

Una carga viral estaba ahora en el cuerpo de Neji y en su cuello se manifestaba el Sello Bendito del Cielo. El dolor era enorme y quedó desmayado, junto con el daño producido en su pelea.

-Que curioso, la hermana de Naruto y mi primo que es mi medio hermano genéticamente están juntos y son reencarnaciones de Himawari y Ashura Ôtsutsuki. Esto es peor que un manga Shojo de baja calidad-suspiró la Hyuga.

Hinata veía al resto de los ninjas caídos y decidió jugar a la doctora genetista con ellos.

-Veamos, Kiba tiene un débil aroma a demonio. Seguramente sus ancestros debieron tener un Yonkai de los fuertes. Shikamaru puede ser más fuerte, pero es muy vago para eso. Sakura de verdad que necesita entrenamiento y un buen cirujano plástico. Siempre me causó curiosidad como le hizo Tsunade para pasar de ser plana a tetona, estoy segura que usó un Ninjutsu Médico para alterar sus medidas. Yakumo tiene un defecto congénito que la vuelve débil, Lee tiene los conductos de chakra muy subdesarrollados, Ino es muy débil como Sakura, Tenten sería un gran Camino Asura, Chouji es muy bueno para Taijutsu y puede ser aún mejor. Shino podría ser un buen pseudojinchuriki de Choimei, pero no sé que opine Fu al respecto; estoy segura que se lo cogerá en un futuro cercano. Los hermanos de Gaara son muy fuertes, pero no tanto como él y Matsuri-analizó a todos Hinata.

La Hyuga hizo algunas cosas para mejorar a los ninjas restantes para que fueran un mejor desafio en el futuro. A Yakumo, Shikamaru, Ino, Kankuro y Shino les implantó el Sello Bendito del Cielo por sus habilidades relacionados con el Elemento Ying, mientras que al resto les dio el Sello Bendito de la Tierra por su afinidad al Elemento Yang.

-Espero que aprovechen el regalo que les di y se pongan a entrenar. Es hora de irme a casa-finalizó su trabajo Hinata.

La chica abrió un vórtice astral en negativo y se fue a la Aldea del Remolino satisfecha por hacer su trabajo.


	11. Chapter 11

Renegados  
Capítulo 11 INTERFERENCIA EN LA MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN DE SASUKE PARTE 2

: Hinata Bad ass.

spark297: Naruko y Neji son amantes secretos.

CCSakuraforever: Aún queda un asunto que atender.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Uuuuh muchas cosas, uuuuuh.

alexzero: Ninguno de los novatos volverá a ver a Hinata con los mismos ojos.

Isi 14: Todo lo que dijiste fue la esencia de la historia.

Fu atendía a Tayuya que había llegado de improviso en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador del kunai especial de Naruto.

-Hola señorita Uzumaki, oficialmente le doy la bienvenida a la Aldea del Remolino-saludó Fu feliz.

-Es un gusto verte, Fu. Ese par está haciendo destrozos en el País del Fuego-contó la pelirroja refiriéndose a Naruto y Hinata.

-Yo quería ir, pero esto es algo que deben hacer ellos. Mi presentación estelar aún está en detalles de preparación-comentó la peliverde.

-¿Kimimaro aún sigue en el Remolino?-.

-Sí, aún está instruyendo a Hinata en las artes del Pulso de Hueso Macabro. Ella aprende muy rápido-contó Fu.

De repente, un pequeño insecto posó en la morena y le dio un aviso muy importante a la ojinaranja.

-¿Esa enana está aquí? Hinata estará complacida por ver de nuevo a esa loca-declaró Fu.

-¿Eh, de qué hablas?-preguntó Tayuya.

-Chino Chinoike del Ketsuryugan y Fushin del Elemento Tifón han llegado a la Aldea del Remolino-informó la jinchuriki.

Las dos chicas fueron al puerto y se dirigieron a recibir al par que llegaba al sitio.

-Hola, sigues idéntica. Tu corte es hermoso-saludó Fu.

-Fu, es un gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Quién es la pelirroja que te acompaña?-preguntó Chino.

-La prima mayor de Naruto-.

-Dime una cosa, ¿eres una niña?-preguntó Tayuya curiosa.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú, linda-aclaró la rubia.

-Creo que conozco a alguien que entendería tu situación mejor que nadie-comentó cómicamente Fu pensando en el Cuarto Mizukage.

El mencionado estornudó porque estaban hablando de él y seguía entrenando con Isobu.

-¿Te pasa algo Yagura?-preguntó la tortuga.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien está bromeando de nuevo con mi edad aparente otra vez-murmuró molesto el Mizukage.

-Pasando a otro tema, quiero hacerte una confesión-le dijo la tortuga.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Siento una conexión débil con una persona por medio de mi chakra, pero no logro hacer contacto con ella-le dio a conocer.

-¿Un pseudojinchuriki?-.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando mandaste a sellar con esa chica de la Aldea de la Hoja?-le dio a recordar la tortuga.

-Espera, jamás mandé a hacer eso. Mis instrucciones eran traerte a mi aldea para que te sellaran en mí. Minato Namikaze me acusó de algo que no hice-aclaró el pequeño.

-¿Entonces quien mandó a esos ninjas de la Aldea de la Niebla a tratar de sellarme en esa pequeña castaña hace 16 años?-se preguntó Isobu.

-Tenemos que hablar con Naruto sobre esto. Tengo la sensación de que este asunto es de vital importancia-finalizó el ex Mizukage.

En el Valle del Fin, Naruto llegaba con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y veía enfrentarse en batalla a Naruko y Sasuke. El poder de ellos era tan grande como el de un Jonin novato y su pelea parecía a muerte.

-Esto si es entretenido. Quiero ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar Indra y Ashura esta vez-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba.

Sasuke peleaba al mismo nivel que Naruko, pero ella tenía más control sobre sus emociones y le daba una ligera ventaja ya que el Uchiha aún no sabía lanzar Genjutsus.

-¡APÁRTATE DE MI CAMINO, DEBO IRME DE ESTA ASQUEROSA ALDEA!-le exigió el pelinegro.

-¡OLVÍDALO, NO PIENSO QUE CORRAS LA MISMA SUERTE QUE MI HERMANO!-le respondió Naruko.

La chica sacó unos Kunais y reveló que el lugar estaba sellado con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-Mierda-murmuró el Uchiha.

Sasuke empezó a ser golpeado a la velocidad de un rayo de forma repetida y no podía esquivarlo.

-Que buen uso-felicitó Naruto.

Naruko terminó de usar el jutsu ya que estaba algo mareada ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrada a su uso y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: LLAMAS DEL DRAGÓN!-.

La poderosa técnica original de Sasuke se dirigió hacia Naruko y le impactó de lleno. El Uchiha creyó haber ganado, pero notó que Naruko salió ilesa debido al Manto de Chakra.

-¡SASUKE, NO TIENES QUE IRTE CON OROCHIMARU! ¡SI TU HERMANO SE ESFORZÓ PARA QUE RESUCITARAS AL CLAN UCHIHA NO DEBERÍAS DESHONRAR SU DESEO!-le recalcó la pelirroja.

-¡TODOS ME HAN MENTIDO: TU PADRE, MI HERMANO, NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE OTRA VEZ!-exclamó furioso Sasuke.

Naruko poseía el Jutsu de Detección de Sentimientos Negativos y sentía la enorme rabia y dolor de Sasuke en contra de todo el mundo, pero su Sello Maldito del Cielo estaba corrompiéndolo aún más.  
En ese instante, Sasuke estaba liberando la versión 2 Sello Maldito del Cielo y su Mangekyo Sharingan para sorpresa de Naruto.

-¿Cómo pudo desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan sin asesinar a alguien?-se preguntó Naruto.

El rubio supo que Sasuke vio morir a sus padres frente a él y el conocimiento de que su hermano lo hizo por su seguridad y la aldea debieron provocar una tristeza y rabia tan grandes que lograron desbloquear su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Naruko está en un serio aprieto-declaró con un dejo de preocupación el ninja.

El poder de Sasuke había superado por completo al de su compañera y Naruko ahora estaba siendo abrumada por el Uchiha.  
La pelirroja era horriblemente masacrada por el Uchiha y casi estaba inconsciente.

-¡CUANDO TENGA EL PODER SUFICIENTE, VOY A VENGARME DE LA ALDEA Y TU FAMILIA! ¡VAS A VER COMO HAGO SUFRIR A TU HERMANO CUANDO LE HAGA PAGAR LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HIZO PASAR!-amenazó Sasuke.

Naruko solo apretaba los dientes y sus ojos sangraban de rabia ya que Sasuke estaba metiéndose con algo sagrado.

-¡ERES UN CANALLA MALNACIDO!-gritó la Uzumaki.

Sasuke vio que los ojos de Naruko tenían otra vez los ojos rojos felinos y se le agregaron dos tomoes de la nada. La Uzumaki liberó un manto de chakra rojo y tres colas de poder de un solo golpe logrando igualar la batalla.

-¿Qué, Naruko tiene Sharingan? ¿Entonces es algo genético?-se preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Naruko se lanzó al ataque y golpeaba sin piedad a Sasuke. Las patadas y golpes eran tremendamente potentes y Naruto pudo ver que había una oportunidad de obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Mi Rinnegan será más poderoso con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno como base. Gracias antepasado Uchiha desconocido-agradeció Naruto preparándose para intervenir.

Después de una pelea intensa, Naruko y Sasuke preparaban su último jutsu que definiría todo.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASENGAN!-.

-¡ALETEO CHIDORI!-.

Unos segundos antes de que chocaran sus técnicas, Naruto se interpuso y recibió de lleno los poderosos ataques frente a Naruko.  
Naruko podía ver en cámara lenta morir a su hermano y este lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sasuke estaba en shock por lo que había pasado y vio que los ojos de su compañera derramaban lágrimas de sangre y su Sharingan mutaba al Mangekyo Sharingan. El diseño era una estrella de 6 puntas de fondo rojos y líneas negras. Una enorme explosión por el choque se llevó a cabo y lanzó a los ninjas lejos del lugar.  
Después de recuperar el sentido, Naruko y Sasuke se levantaron y vieron a Naruto de pie, sano y salvo.

-¡¿NARUTO, NO ESTABAS MUERTO?!-exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Usé una técnica prohibida llamada Izanagi en un clon de sombra y este se llevó el daño. Mi Rinnegan me permite ejecutarla con seguridad una vez al día, pero si lo uso dos veces puedo quedar ciego de forma temporal. Es increíble como se puede evadir la ceguera si usas un clon de sombra en vez del usuario original-declaró Naruto mostrando su pecho ileso.

-¡¿POR QUÉ MATARTE Y USAR UNA TÉCNICA ASÍ?!-exclamó Naruko con sorpresa y temor.

-Quiero tus ojos-señaló con maldad el rubio.

Naruto solo desplegó su máximo poder y el Modo Kurama se activó al punto máximo junto con el recién obtenido Modo Sabio Sapo de los Seis Caminos y la Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, con un Rinnegan naranja-dorado con 6 tomoes y una cruz como pupilas.

-¿Les gusta? Apenas acabo de alcanzar mi máxima evolución y aún puedo mejorar más si sigo entrenando-mostró con seguridad el rubio.

Lo único que le faltaba del legado de Hagomoro era fortalecer su Mangekyo Sharingan y Naruko era la llave para llegar a su máxima cúspide.  
Para Naruko y Sasuke, el poder de Naruto era extremadamente monstruoso y su propia fuerza era poca comparado con la suya.

-¡AMATERASU!-exclamó Sasuke.

Del ojo del Uchiha salieron llamas negras y Naruto se cubrió del Amaterasu. A Sasuke le sangraba su ojo y le dolía, pero vio que su ataque no servía de nada cuando Naruto se lo quitó de encima como si fuera harina.

-Consejo: El Amaterasu no afecta cosas recubiertas de chakra-le avisó Naruto.

Naruko y Sasuke se voltearon a ver y con la mirada llegaron al acuerdo que harían una tregua temporal ya que Naruto no debía ser aún más poderoso de lo que ya era. Ambos se dirigieron a atacar al Uzumaki y para él no eran rivales.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ES DEMASIADO FUERTE!-se quejó Sasuke con tremenda furia.

Naruto mandó a volar a Sasuke de una patada y Naruko hizo más de mil clones para atacarlo.

-Que predecible-.

Naruto hizo el mismo número de clones y cada uno derrotó a sus hermanas clonadas a punta de Taijutsu.

-¡RASENGAN!-

Una de los últimos clones de Naruko lanzó una versión de proyectil y Naruto fue impactado de forma sorpresiva haciendo que resultara despedido por el impacto. El rubio se levantó y se tocó el sitio de la conmoción que sanó en un instante.

-Un Rasengan de proyectil, hace tiempo que dominé esta técnica. Parece que alguien ha pasado tiempo con un Hyuga entrenando-señaló con una sonrisa malévola el niño.

Naruko se sonrojó un instante y recuperó la postura. La chica trató de atacar a su hermano usando el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y Naruto respondió con la misma técnica. En cámara lenta se veía una dimensión paralela donde ambos se daban golpes a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Naruko, eres muy lenta. ¡ELEMENTO VELOCIDAD: JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR!-.

La pelirroja no vio como Naruto se hizo aún más veloz y empezó a ser golpeada en un salto en el tiempo. En el mundo real Naruko cayó al suelo con mucho dolor.

-He superado a nuestro padre en el uso del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, soy 10 veces más rápido que él ahora-declaró Naruto.

Sasuke aprovechó que Naruto estaba distraído y se lanzó con su Chidori dispuesto a matarla. El rubio se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke y lanzó una versión a larga distancia del Raikiri que inventó.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: ELECTRICIDAD PÚRPURA!-.

Una fuerte carga eléctrica de color púrpura impactó en el Uchiha y este no pudo soportar el jutsu.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-.

Sasuke cayó al suelo y quedó noqueado al instante, perdiendo su transformación del Sello Maldito del Cielo.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano con la versión a distancia del Raikiri. De tí me ocuparé después, Indra-le dijo el Uzumaki.

Naruko se levantaba y sacó de nuevo su manto de chakra rojo, pero en un instante este se evaporó.

-¡NO PUEDO SACAR MÁS CHAKRA!-exclamó Naruko con terror.

-Idiota, ya se te acabó el chakra del Nueve Colas. Lo desperdiciaste sin saber que tienes un límite uso con el paso del tiempo-sonrió con mucha maldad el Uzumaki.

Naruko empezó a temblar de miedo ya que solo le quedaba su Mangekyo Sharingan y no sabía como usarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruko? ¿Irte y abandonar a Sasuke, o enfrentarme sabiendo que no puedes vencerme?-le dio a elegir Naruto.

La pelirroja tenía en sus manos un Kunai de tres puntas y podía escapar de Naruto, pero quedaría como una cobarde frente a todos.

-Si dejo a Sasuke jamás me lo perdonaría-dijo decidida Naruko.

Naruto había notado que su hermana había madurado y no era una niña demasiado mimada, sino que podía llegar a ser una de las futuras cabecillas de su nuevo mundo. El rubio deshizo su transformación y eso dejó sorprendido a su hermana.

-Naruko, en tu cuerpo tienes un poder tan enorme que aún debe ser despierto. Nuestros padres no estaban del todo equivocados en que eres la Niña de la Profecía-.

-Naruto, yo...-trató de negar la pelirroja, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-El señor Gamamaru no dio bien la profecía, está hablaba de alguien que cambiaría al mundo para bien o para mal, pero nunca dijo que habrían más Niños de la Profecía-declaró el usuario del Rinnegan.

Naruko solo había sido informada desde niña que era la salvadora del mundo, pero desde que perdió a su hermano nunca se sintió digna de llenar ese rol.

-¿Más salvadores del mundo?-.

-Piénsalo, uno no puede hacerlo todo solo aún con un poder como el mío. No soy tan idiota como para querer hacer mis objetivos por mi cuenta-señaló el rubio.

Naruko solo bajó la mirada y veía a Sasuke, entendiendo el punto de Naruto.

-Naruto, conozco esa mirada. No soy tonta, algo quieres hacer conmigo-dedujo la pelirroja.

-Dicen que los gemelos sienten y piensan lo que pasa con el otro por medios inexplicablemente. Naruko, si les llegas a decir algo a papá y mamá sobre esto, voy a quitarte todo lo que amas sin pensarlo. Ellos ya han arruinado nuestra fraternidad con su favoritismo-le advirtió Naruto a su hermana.

La pelirroja asintió y empezó a poner atención a lo que su hermano decía.

-Naruko, yo no soy muy diferente a nuestros padres y mi padrino en una cosa: La obtención de la paz mundial y eliminar el odio en este mundo. La diferencia radica en la manera en como obtenerla-.

-¿Cuál es esa diferencia?-preguntó la ojiazul sin saber que planeaba la chica.

-Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya velan únicamente por la Aldea de la Hoja y el País del Fuego. Yo tengo una visión mundial y neutral ante los demás Países Elementales-empezó a decir Naruto.

-¿El dominio del mundo? Por eso invadiste la Aldea de la Roca-señaló Naruto.

-Eso fue por diversos motivos que no debes conocer. Yo no puedo proteger a Konoha debido a que no pertenezco allí y mi meta es el mundo. En cambio, tú tienes lazos que te unen a ese sitio y amigos que te seguirán-le declaró el rubio.

-Hermano mío, no sé si pueda hacerlo. El lugar donde está infestado de odio y no creo cambiar el corazón de la gente-dijo con inseguridad la chica.

-Tienes más capacidad de la que tú piensas, por algo eres la hija del Hokage-señaló el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Naruko vio a su hermano sonreír en ese instante y comenzó a llorar al ver al verdadero Naruto frente a ella.

-No llores, hermana mía. Sé que la carga es muy difícil, pero recuerda que no estás sola. Yo tampoco lo estoy y tengo todo bajo control-le tranquilizó el rubio.

-No puedo, ya no tengo más chakra del zorro y no sé dominar el Sharingan-susurró la chica.

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Tienes más cosas de las que debes ocuparte-mencionó el rubio.

Naruto sintió la enorme inseguridad de su hermana ante el asunto y se dio cuenta de que ella no había pasado por tanto como él.

-Naruko, ¿tienes miedo?-.

-Es demasiado para mí, primero tengo una relación prohibida con Neji, mis padres esperan mucho de mí y no querrán este tipo de cambio radical-murmuró con miedo y tristeza la Uzumaki.

-Ánimo, sabrás como arreglarlo. Superarás a mamá y papá con el paso del tiempo y formarás tu propio criterio-señaló el rubio.

-Naruto, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó. Era una niña estúpida y te herí demasiado-se disculpó la chica.

Naruto le dio un abrazó sorpresivo a su hermana y esta se conmovió al punto de entrar en un llanto intenso.

-Perdóname, lo siento mucho, lo siento-le pedía disculpas amargas la chica.

-Debería odiarte, pero no puedo. No quiero terminar como Indra o Sasuke, no deseo convertirme en un monstruo sin sentimientos-le dijo su hermano.

El corazón de la pelirroja estaba mucho más tranquilo y solo quería disfrutar ese momento. La chica jamás abrazó a su hermano y quería reparar un poco ese error.

-Naruko, acepto tus disculpas. Te quiero a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, hermanita-le dijo el Uzumaki.

Naruko veía entre lágrimas y una sonrisa triste a su hermano mayor, mientras se decidía a seguir a su hermano.

-Acepto hermano, mamá y papá nos han hecho mucho daño. El futuro es nuestro y traeremos la paz a toda costa-se decidió la chica.

Naruto sacó una inyección y la chica lo vio extrañada por lo que pasaba.

-Naruko, debo inyectarte esto si deseas sacar tu máximo potencial-le declaró el renegado.

-Entiendo, haz lo que sea necesario-asintió la pelirroja.

Naruto le insertó rápido la inyección en el cuello a su hermana y ella sintió el poder del Sello Bendito de la Tierra y el Cielo entrar en su interior. La pelirroja se sintió muy débil por la carga viral con el ADN de Madara y Sasuke Uchiha dentro de su cuerpo, además de Hashirama proveniente de lo que robó de Orochimaru. Aún debía extraer sangre a Tenzo y Danzô Shimura para aumentar su eficacia en ese ámbito.  
Naruko tambaleó y su hermana la sostuvo ya que la inyección tenía un sedante potente que la haría dormir y no sentir el dolor de lo que haría después.

-Naruto, quédate conmigo hasta que me quede dormida-le pidió la chica.

-Aquí estaré un tiempo-.

-Ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto, hermanito. No sabes lo mucho que lamento esto-le dio a saber la muchacha.

-No hablemos de ello otra vez, solo disfruta el momento-le dijo el hermano mayor.

Naruko estaba quedando dormida y veía borroso cada vez más a su hermano gemelo.

-Te amo, hermano mío-le habló con seguridad la pelirroja.

-Yo también te amo, Naruko-sonrió el rubio.

La chica se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de su hermano y Naruto solo la recostó en la tierra. El chico sacó unos guantes, un frasco y pinzas estériles de un pergamino.  
Con mucho cuidado el Uzumaki extraía los ojos de su hermana y los depositaba en un frasco de agua destilada. Después Naruto se extrajo con su mano su ojo derecho Rinnegan para insertárselo a su hermana. Luego procedió a meter el ojo de Naruko a su cuenca derecha vacía y usó su Ninjutsu Medico de los Seis Caminos para sanar en un instante y lo hizo con Naruko. Luego procedió a repetir el mismo procedimiento con el ojo izquierdo de Naruko y el suyo para terminar.

-Maldita sea, el poder del ojo de Naruko está aumentando mis poderes oculares al máximo. Se siente tan bien-mencionó sorprendido el Uzumaki.

El rubio metió su material quirúrgico en un pergamino y procedió a lo único que le faltaba.

-Necesitarás esto, Naruko. Úsalo con sabiduría-.

Naruto tocó el Sello de los 8 Trigramas de Naruko y lo mejoró a uno que lo denominó el Sello de los 16 Trigramas, algo que daría a conocer a sus amigos más tarde. Casi todo el chakra de Kurama y las Bestias con Cola que poseía dentro se drenaba en su hermana.

-Apuesto a que mi Hinata le dio a tu novio el Tenseigan normal. Será bueno ver los resultados en un tiempo-sonrió el rubio.

Al terminar la operación, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a Sasuke activando su Rinnegan mejorado.

-Veamos que tiene el fragmento de ese pejelagarto violador del bosque profundo en ese Sello Maldito del Cielo-.

Naruto tenía mejor manipulación de almas ahora y el fragmento de Orochimaru salia del cuello de Sasuke.

-Vaya, es más que hace años. Me has dado mucha información valiosa, te felicito Indra-.

Naruto reparó el Sello Maldito del Cielo y lo transformó en un Sello Bendito del Cielo y la Tierra como el de Naruko.

-Ahora podrás manipular tu poder al 100% y dejar de molestar a todos. No irás con esa serpiente manipuladora, idiota. Tú te quedas en Konoha o te llevo a patadas de nuevo-juró el niño.

El rubio ya había terminando su trabajo y se marchó en un vórtice de espacio-tiempo hacia la Aldea del Remolino.  
Poco minutos después, una escuadra de ninja médicos llegaban por el Escuadrón de Búsqueda y hallaron malheridos a todos. Todos tenían sellos en los cuellos y creyeron que era obra de Orochimaru por lo que pusieron prioridad a la situación.  
Un poco después, encontraron en pésimo estado a Naruko y Sasuke pensando en que habían peleado quedaron en un aparente empate.  
El hospital empezó a atender de inmediato a los heridos más graves como Neji, Naruko, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Kiba y Temari. El resto solo presentaba heridas menores e Ino estaba algo traumatizada y ruborizada por algo desconocido para ellos.  
Kushina y Minato velaban por la salud de su hija ya que la fiebre no bajaba mucho y apenas se aferra a la vida. La conmoción de ver el sello en el cuello de la pequeña pelirroja y en todos les hizo sospechar mucho de Orochimaru ya que desconocían lo que sucedía.  
Los únicos que lograban despertar debido que sus lesiones eran leves como Shikamaru, Sakura, Yakumo, Ino y Kankuro fueron los que informaron del detalle de la misión.

-¡¿NARUTO Y HINATA LES DIERON ESA PALIZA?!-exclamó Kushina aterrada.

-Solo Naruko y Sasuke se enfrentaron a Naruto, al resto de nosotros nos fue muy mal contra Hinata Hyuga. Ella es demasiado fuerte y nos pudo matar si ella lo hubiese deseado-declaró con mucho pesar Shikamaru.

Los presentes estaban algo pálidos al apenas recuperarse del implante de Sello Bendito del Cielo y de la Tierra en cada uno.

-¿Están seguros de que no había alguien de los secuaces de Orochimaru?-preguntó Minato.

-Oímos una terrible explosión poco antes de toparnos con Naruto y Hinata. Por lo que ellos nos dieron a entender, eliminaron a los enviados por Orochimaru-mencionó el Nara.

-Díganme, ¿en qué nivel le pondrían a la chica Hinata Hyuga en escala de poder oficial?-le dio a opinar el rubio.

-Lo suficiente para no querer toparnos de nuevo como sus enemigos-señaló Sakura con terror.

-Nada de lo que hicimos funcionó-secundó Ino traumatizada por la experiencia Yuri en su cabeza.

-Es aún peor que enfrentarse a mi hermano desaparecido, el cual está con ellos en palabras de la chica-señaló Kankuro.

-Su Taijutsu es aterrador, ni el Equipo Gai en conjunto pudo contra ella-.

Yakumo se quedaba pensando en su superior Hinata ya que le había ayudado demasiado y no quería testificar en contra de ella, por lo que solo diría lo que vio.

-No solamente su Taijutsu, ella tiene poderes jamás vistos que nos tomó desprevenidos. Poseía una manipulación de huesos, unos ojos rojos sangre y podía hacerlos azules, además de un chakra púrpura y oscuro. Mis ilusiones eran destruidas cuando las usaba en su contra-declaró Yakumo.

-¿Manipulación de huesos? Pulso de Hueso Macabro, pero es imposible a menos que se lo hayan implantado-señaló Minato impresionado.

Kushina aún recordaba lo malvada que podía ser Hana Hyuga si alguien era muy injusto con alguien como ella lo experimentó en diversas ocasiones. Tenía la sensación que la chica era similar a su madre en ese sentido.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber de Hinata Hyuga?-.

-Tiene un rencor enorme contra Lady Tsunade por algo que no sabemos-recordó Sakura.

-Y además en su frente hay un sello de rombo azul-señaló Ino.

Ambos ninjas entraron en temor porque ese jutsu era el pináculo del Ninjutsu Médico y daba a entender que en esa área estaban en un nivel cercano.

-Una usuaria del Sello de una Fuerza de Centenar. Esto es demasiado-suspiró Kushina al ver que la novia de su hija era una nuera de tener.

-Vi algo en el subconsciente de Hinata, era un monstruo similar a una sanguijuela negra-recordó la rubia muy espantada.

-La Sanguijuela de Cero Colas, no creí que de verdad existiera. Ella es una jinchuriki y se pone peor-mencionó Kushina que era más experimentada en ese campo.

-¿Hay algo que no nos dijeron?-preguntó el Hokage.

-Ellos absorbieron mi jutsu de sombras y saben su jutsu especial-mencionó Shikamaru.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y definitivamente era peor el asunto. Naruko apenas había aprendido a dominar con sus clones de sombra a un nivel exagerado debido a su sangre Uzumaki, pero ellos ya lo consiguieron antes.  
De repente, Shizune entró a la oficina y les avisó de que su hija había despertado y el resto de los Genin estaban fuera de peligro.  
Naruko se sentía muy enferma, pero en su corazón se había ganado el perdón de su hermano mayor y no volvería a perder su confianza, por lo que no diría algo sobre lo que platicaron esa vez.  
La chica sentía su visión muy nítida y que en sus ojos había un tremendo poder más grande que el Mangekyo Sharingan que obtuvo. Dentro de su cuerpo sentía el chakra del Nueve Colas a su máxima capacidad más el chakra extranjero de otras presencias.  
Los padres de Naruko entraron y al ver a su hija entraron en shock al ver el mismo Rinnegan en sus ojos, por cortesía de su otro hijo.

-No...puedo...creerlo-tartamudeó Kushina.

-Es real-susurró Minato.

-¿Por qué me miran raro?-preguntó Naruko.

Los Genin presentes miraban los ojos terribles de Naruto en su hermana y aún no superaban el trauma dado por Hinata con sus propia fuerza.  
Ino le dio un espejo muy aterrada y Naruko vio como su hermano le transplantó sus propios ojos para que ella no perdiera su visión con el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero con el efecto secundario de evolucionarlo a Rinnegan.  
Naruko solo se tranquilizó y dejó de fluir chakra a sus ojos y los regresó a la normalidad como una nueva usuaria de ese doujutsu.

-Mamá, papá. ¿Tenemos parientes Uchiha? Yo misma desperté el Sharingan cuando peleé contra Sasuke y mi hermano me hizo intercambiar sus ojos contra mi voluntad para no perder mi visión. Quiero que me digan la verdad, ¿quién de los dos es parte Uchiha?-cuestionó Naruko.

Minato solo cerró los ojos y activó un Sharingan de tres aspas sorprendiendo a todos.

-Yo, hija. Tenemos un ancestro Uchiha, es un secreto que nunca he revelado al público-confesó Minato.

-Esto es problemático-se quejó Shikamaru.

-Naruko, si tienes Sharingan y Rinnegan...entonces son parte del mismo poder-entendió el Hokage al ver como era capaz de desactivarlo a voluntad.

-Y Naruto entendió la forma de hacerlo evolucionar, esto es muy grave-señaló la pelirroja mayor.

-Imagínate que alguien con Sharingan sea capaz de hacer evolucionar a Rinnegan con esa facilidad. Eso sería muy peligroso-admitió Minato sin saber del requisito clave de su activación.

Naruko no dijo algo porque en ese momento le importaba más la salud de Neji. Sabia que sus padres no estaban en buenos términos con el clan Hyuga por lo que hizo una pregunta más vaga.

-Chicos, ¿cómo están los demás?-preguntó Naruko preocupada.

-El resto sigue en observación, pero ya están fuera de peligro. Tu cuñadita nos dio una terrible paliza-dijo con sarcasmo Sakura.

Minato y Kushina tuvieron un dejo de molestia al recordarles que la renegada era su futura nuera y Naruko sonrió al ver ese gesto.

-Pensar que la única que me ha derrotado de todos en la aldea se haya vuelto tan fuerte. Ella se merece ser la futura esposa de mi hermano, incluso si alguno de los presentes piensen lo contrario-señaló Naruko sus respetos a Hinata.

-¡NARUKO!-dijo muy sorprendida su madre.

-Mamá, lo que dije es cierto. Es una digna rival de temer y ella de verdad que ama a mi hermano. Mis Detección de Sentimientos Negativos lo confirmó-señaló la pequeña pelirroja.

-Señora Uzumaki, perdóname lo que voy a decir pero nunca hubiera estado interesada en su hijo. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra perdona desde que era pequeña-le dio a saber Sakura.

Minato y Kushina aún les pesaba haber tratado de emparejar a su hijo con la hija de Kizashi ya que derivó en su deserción y el odio hacia ellos se volvió peor. La advertencia de Hana Hyuga les invadía su cabeza y ahora le daban la razón.

-Madre, hablando de bodas forzadas quiero que me digas una cosa, ¿trataste de hacerme tomar un matrimonio arreglado alguna vez?-cuestionó con un instinto asesino.

Kushina y Minato tuvieron algo de miedo al decirle que casi hablan con Fugaku y Mikoto sobre la posibilidad de un matrimonio arreglado con Sasuke.

-¡LO SABÍA, SON LOS PEORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!-les reclamó la pelirroja.

-¡NO SEGUIMOS CON ESO DESPUÉS DE QUE TU HERMANO SE FUE, DE VERAS!-le juró Kushina.

-Esto es peor que un drama de gente rica-suspiró Ino.

-Ahora entiendo un poco a Naruto y Hinata-opinó Yakumo.


	12. Chapter 12

Renegados  
Capítulo 12 LA CONSECUENCIA DE TUS ACTOS

TXPOK2460: Aquí tienes la continuación.

: Sasuke aún tiene mucho odio y es peligroso que sepa sobre el tema ya que tiene rencor contra los Uzumakis-Namizakes. Neji y Naruko apoyan a Naruhina, pero no pueden comprometerse debido a su afiliación a Konoha. Rin está viva, pero nadie sabe de ella.

Isi 14: Nada menor que una reconciliación fraternal. Llámame como quieras. La relación de Naruko y sus padres se tornará un poco más tensa porque hay cosas que no le gustará hacer.

spark297: Hinata es reencarnación de Hamura Ôtsutsuki y la Princesa Byakugan. Aún tengo que contar con respecto al linaje secreto de Minato.

alexzero: Hay cosas que se necesitarán aclarar.

CCSakuraforever: Aún debo poner más detalles sobre lo que le hicieron a los ninjas en el Valle del Fin.

Guest: Bueno, los roles que ocupan son muy distintos, pero Naruko tiene muchas diferencias al Naruto canon como el hecho de que ella es más prodigiosa y inteligente.

Pegasister Geishiken: Naruko será más rebelde con respecto a sus padres por las cosas que se vendrá enterando. Fu y Hinata serán las que le haga saber a Jiraiya que si siguen obligando a hacer cosas contra la voluntad de su hija la perderán como a Naruto. Un año durará ese sello Uzumaki de cambio de sabor. Sobre el asunto de un pseudojinchuriki lo trataré en ese capítulo. Fu definitivamente les hará pasar momentos ecchi con las Kunoichis de Konoha. Shino es el blanco principal de Fu en el futuro. Los jinchurikis aprenderán Modo Sabio en el futuro, pero con el que mas se ajuste a su estilo.

Zafir09: Los matrimonios arreglados secretos eran más comunes de lo que parecía en el pasado. Naruko iba a ser comprometida con Sasuke, pero se dio la Masacre Uchiha y poco después la deserción de Naruto, por lo que cancelaron los planes.

OTAKUFire: La búsqueda de Naruto y Hinata se volverá prioridad en la aldea. Orochimaru seguirá tratando de obtener el Sharingan. Algún día se revelará al público lo de Naruko y Neji. La aparición de Fu será en el siguiente arco.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo sé, todo los que toca perece.

Naruto y Hinata volvieron más o menos en el mismo rato en que sus batallas terminaron. Los dos estaban muy cansados y exhaustos por lo que acababa de terminar con los ninjas de la Hoja.  
Naruto llegó unos minutos más tarde que Hinata y ambos estaban exhaustos por lo que hicieron en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Naruto, siento tus niveles bajos de chakra. ¿Siempre le diste el chakra de Kurama y el de las Bestias con Cola?-cuestionó la Hyuga.

-Naruko se había quedado sin reservas. Al entrenar toda la vida con ese chakra, se le terminó por completo cuando trató de atacarme-le declaró Naruto.

-También tu Rinnegan es más fuerte. Acaso...-iba a terminar la de declaración la peliazul, pero fue interrumpida.

-Descubrí que mi Sharingan es genético y no por el chakra de Indra en mi ser. Parece que Minato tiene algo que explicar-sonrió Naruto al enterarse de su origen Uchiha.

Ambos se sentaron juntos y descansaban en el bosque mientras su chakra se recargaba.

-Parece que tu hermana y mi primo tiene una relación prohibida. Esto se pondrá mal dentro de un tiempo-señaló Hinata preocupada.

-Si algo pasa y quieren huir, aquí tendrán un hogar. Dudo que mis padres quieran volver a repetir ese error con ella-declaró el rubio.

Ambos miraban una pequeña cascada y un río donde Naruto, Hinata y Fu acostumbraban bañarse en algunas ocasiones.

-Los líderes de la aldea nos van a declarar ninjas renegados cuando se enteren de que masacramos a sus bebés-dijo Hinata divertida.

-Y nos buscarán como fieras, pero será más divertido-dijo con diversión el Uzumaki.

A manera de profetas, días después de que los ninjas despertaron y por sus testimonios al toparse con el par de renegados, Naruto y Hinata fueron declarados oficialmente ninjas renegados a pesar de ser civiles.  
Esto fue debido a que las habilidades de ambos sobrepasaban a los de un Jonin y los ANBU, y rivalizaban con un Kage. Además de que tenían poderes que sus mentes no alcanzaban a comprender y les causaba miedo la posibilidad de que decidieran liberar al Nueve Colas y al nuevo Cero Colas dentro de la aldea, repitiéndose lo ocurrido hace años.  
Los únicos que votaron en contra eran Hiashi Hyuga, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Minato. El resto levantó la mano a favor de incluirlos en el Libro Bingo con orden de retirarse al verlos o enfrentarlos si eran ninjas capaces.  
Naruko estaba desconsolada al ver en el Libro Bingo a su hermano mayor y ahora no sabía que hacer. Su gemelo le había dicho que probablemente esto pasaría y estaba segura de que esto lo halagaría en vez de preocuparlo.

-Naruto, te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos sin miedo a vernos. Este mundo apesta y hay que deshacernos de este odio-dijo con mucha convicción la chica.

Naruko se sentía más poderosa que antes, pero sabía que no le llegaba a los talones a su hermano mayor. El poderoso Chakra de los Seis Caminos recorría su cuerpo y era potenciado por el chakra de las 9 Bestias con Cola.  
Respecto a ello, Minato y Kushina no se explicaban el nuevo sello en su abdomen y no podían descifrar su funcionamiento ya que era mucho más complicado que el original.

-Mi chakra tiene un perfecto equilibrio a pesar de sus reservas tan altas. Naruto, te reconozco como un auténtico genio-señaló Naruko muy admirada.

La chica ya estaba completamente recuperada del cambio genético que Naruto le implantó por transducción genética.  
Las habilidades de curación de ella aumentaron en extremo ya que la regeneración de Hashirama potenció al doble su factor curativo y era potenciado con el chakra poderoso que adquirió.

-Maldita sea, ahora mamá y papá me harán entrenar como mula de carga. Me pregunto que tanto hizo Naruto para ser tan fuerte-mencionó con dureza la pelirroja.

La pelirroja pensaba en que Neji seguía en el hospital y lo iba a visitar con un lindo vestido naranja con azul que dejaba relucir su sexy cuerpo. Llevaba un ramo de girasoles, las cuales eran las favoritas de su novio secreto.  
Sus padres estaban muy ocupados por la reconstrucción de la aldea, y eso era perfecto para que pudiera moverse sin restricciones. Después de pasar a la recepción del hospital, ella llegó al cuarto de Neji.

-¡NEJI, CUANDO NOS RECUPEREMOS DEJAREMOS IR NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD AL HORIZONTE!-se escuchó la voz exagerada de Lee.

-¡CÁLLATE LEE!-le dio un golpe Tenten con un bastón desde su cama.

Neji vio llegar a la hermosa Naruko con un ramo de girasoles y él sonrió con sinceridad, algo que sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta.

-Hola chicos, les traje regalos a todos-les dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

A Tenten le dio unos Kunais de tres puntas con sellos propios para el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-¡KYAAAAAA, QUE AMABLE ERES!-dijo con corazones la chica de bollos.

-Neji me dijo que deseabas unos Kunais así. Algún día te enseñaré a dominarlo, tienes el potencial para eso-le prometió Naruko.

-¿Trajiste algo para mí, Naruko?-preguntó Lee ilusionado.

-Sip, tengo el regalo especial para tí-.

Naruko tenía unos sellos especiales para su cuerpo, pero Lee no sabía de que se trataba.

-¿Y eso qué es?-preguntó el cejudo.

-Son unos sellos de gravedad de mi familia. Los usaré para entrenar y alguien como tú tiene el potencial pra dominarlo-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-¡ME HARÉ MÁS FUERTE CON ESTO, GRACIAS NARUKO!-agradeció con llamas en su cuerpo Lee.

Naruko fue al lugar de Neji y le dio un ramo de girasoles bien hermosos.

-Para tí, son tus favoritas-.

-¿A Neji le gustan los girasoles?-preguntó Tenten curiosa.

-Claro, le encantan-respondió Naruko.

Mientras Naruko y Neji platicaban a solas, Lee y Tenten platicaban a solas sobre ello.

-Es mi imaginación o nuestro compañero Neji anda muy raro con Naruko-señaló Lee muy despacito a su amiga.

-Nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Es como si...-dijo Tenten, pero no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de algo-¿Neji está enamorado?-se preguntó la chica de bollos con mucha sorpresa.

Ambos ponían mucha atención y veían que ambos sonreían muy felices y se miraban con un sentimiento muy agradable al público.

-Santo dios, ¿cómo pasó esto?-se preguntó Lee con mucha sorpresa.

-No tengo idea, pero Neji nos debe una buena explicación-declaró Tenten.

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata ya estaban recuperados de la batalla y lucían como nuevos. Estaban estudiando las células de los 12 de Konoha y habían características inusuales en el ADN en algunas de las muestras.

-Interesante, había subestimado el ADN de los clanes menores de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero esto es muy interesante-admitió Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?-preguntó Hinata.

-Estas secuencias de ADN no son humanas, sino que pertenecen a especies muy distintas al ser humano-declaró el rubio.

-Es cierto y veo que algunas de estas tienen un origen extraterrestre-señaló Hinata analizando mejor las muestras.

Primero tomaron las muestras de Sakura, y vieron que su ADN era más interesante de lo que parecía.

-Vaya, Sakura tiene un linaje Senju aunque muy debilitado. Su cuerpo tiene una variante del Elemento Madera mutado-mencionó el renegado.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto? ¿Sakura podría ser tu pariente?-cuestionó Hinata.

-Muy muy lejana posiblemente. Al parecer el clan Haruno en realidad es una rama muy lejana al clan Senju con especialidad en Ninjutsu Médico y su vestigio del Elemento Madera se enfoca en flores-señaló Naruto viendo algunas similitudes entre el ADN de Hashirama y la rosada.

-Pero mira esta secuencia distinta en su ADN. Hay genes apagados que tienen un origen desconocido muy extraño-demostró Hinata muy asombrada.

-Oye, es muy similar a la de Chouji, pero en él es más puro-recordó Naruto.

Naruto le dio a Hinata la prueba de ADN de Chouji y ambos vieron que el código genético del Akamichi tenía una secuencias muy extrañas.

-No se parece siquiera al ADN Ôtsutsuki. Tiene otra secuencia y posiciones que lo hacen extraño-analizó Hinata con mucho interés.

-El ADN de Kiba Inuzuka es también extraño. Este chico desciende de algo raro-mencionó Naruto viendo los resultados de ADN.

-Recuerdo que el olor y el chakra de Kiba tiene algo similar a un demonio, pero muy diluido-recordó Hinata.

-Hmmm, ¿un yonkai? Entonces las leyendas del Yonkai General Perro podrían ser verdad. Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, esto apoya la teoría de que muchos clanes descienden de Hanyos-sonrió con satisfacción el rubio.

-Del ADN de Naruko y Sasuke no hay nada nuevo de que contar. Ambos son los transmigrantes de Ashura e Indra en esta época-afirmó Hinata.

-Pero aquí menciona que efectivamente tiene ciertos códigos genéticos que corresponde a los de un Senju y un Uchiha. Esto se pone muy raro-declaró Naruto con interés.

-Naruto, ¿no habíamos descubierto que los Senju se extinguieron por esa rara enfermedad que alteró su capacidad de reproducción?-recordó con interés la Hyuga.

-Algo huele a podrido, siento que alguien quiso acabar con los Senju y solo algunos lograron liberarse-dijo el ojiazul anotando en una hoja sobre ese evento a investigar a fondo.

-Cambiando el tema, no hay algo en especial que recalcar en los demás ninjas aparte de sus jutsus, aunque encontré algo en el chakra de Neji. Él es el transmigrante de la hija de Hamura-le informó Hinata a su novio.

-Himawari Ôtsutsuki, la primera Princesa Byakugan. Eso explica el porqué nació con tremenda habilidad a su edad. Aunque si la historia se repite, Himawari o Neji está condenado a amar a Ashura o mi hermana en este caso-suspiró Naruto al ver que esto estaba destinado a suceder.

-Parece que tienes cuñado-sonrió Hinata con diversión.

-Solo espero que no tengan problemas, no deseo que tu primo se aleje de Naruko como ocurrió en su vida pasada-mencionó Naruto con cierto pesar.

-Una historia trágica de amor, las odio bastante-lamentó Hinata al sentir lo que pasó con esa mujer.

En otro lugar, Minato por su parte no estaba contento con el consejo de la Aldea de la Hoja. Todos habían votado a favor de incluir a Naruto en el Libro Bingo junto a su novia, y esto le causaba cólera.

-Olvídense de ser invitados a todas las reuniones de mi clan, malditos desgraciados-maldijo con cólera el rubio.

El Hokage recordaba que Hiashi era el único que intercedió por Naruto debido a su hija. Quizás era el único que podía entender su situación y era tiempo de tener al menos un amigo.  
En ese momento, el mencionado entró en su oficina y vio al Hokage con una botella de sake.

-Lord Hokage, ¿desea hablar conmigo?-preguntó formalmente Hiashi.

-Siéntate, hay algo que deseo discutir-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos algo incómodos ya que la última vez no quedaron en buenos términos, pero tenían que arreglar esta situación.

-Lamento lo de tu hija, no quería que esto pasara-se disculpó Minato.

-Lo sé, aunque no sé si estar orgulloso de su progreso. Hana me hubiera matado si se entera de que su bebé se fue de casa por mi culpa-suspiró el Hyuga.

-Y a mí también me pasa. Aún me siento culpable de no poder hacer algo por la hija de Hana. Tanto nos advirtió de mi comportamiento y al final siempre tuvo la razón-reconoció su error Minato.

-No debiste intentar forzar a tu hijo a casarse con una mujer a la que odia. Ni yo quise hacerlo por respeto a mi esposa-señaló Hiashi.

-Lo sé, y por ello mi propia sangre me odia. No aprendí lo que ocurrió con Obito y ahora mi hijo siente lo mismo en mi contra-declaró el Hokage.

-Al menos tu hijo está con la mía y la ha protegido. Creo que es mejor que esté fuera del clan, todos los ancianos le tienen miedo ya que es muy peligrosa para la ideología de mi familia-admitió Hiashi.

-Creo que esto amerita una botella de sake-le dio a probar una copa Minato.

-Necesito una después de todo este asunto-aceptó el lider Hyuga.

Kushina iba a dejarle la comida a su marido, mientras pensaba en el asunto de la declaración de su niño como renegado. Tenía preparado su sartén para cada uno de los que votaron a favor de incluir a Naruto en el Libro Bingo.

-Hola cariño...-iba a saludar Kushina, pero vio a Minato y Hiashi borrachos.

-¡HINATAAAA, PERDÓNAME!-se lamentaba un ebrio Hiashi.

-¡NARUTO, LAMENTO SER EL PEOR PADRE DEL MUNDO!-dijo bien ebrio Minato.

-¡NO DEBEN ESTAR EBRIOS A ESTA HORA, PAR DE IDIOTAS!-regañó furiosa la pelirroja.

Kushina se quedó fijamente la botella de sake y no sabía que hacer con ella. Mientras tanto, Shizune iba recorriendo la sala de la Torre Hokage para ir a entregar unos documentos a Minato.

-Aquí tiene los papeles de la reconstrucción de algunos edificios, Lord Hokage-dijo Shizune.

La pelinegra vio a Kushina, Minato y Hiashi bien borrachos y lamentándose por sus hijos.

-¡AAAAAAAY MI HIJO! ¡AAAAAAAY MI HIJO!-gritaba muy ebria Kushina como alma en pena.

-¡DEBÍ SER MENOS ESTRICTO CONTIGO, HIJA MÍA!-lloraba en su ebriedad Hiashi.

-¡PERDÓNAME, NARUTO!-exclamaba en llanto anime el rubio.

-¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN ESTAR ASÍ!-les regañó furiosa la asistente del Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de la Roca, los recursos eran destinados a la reconstrucción del lugar. Onoki se recuperaba de sus lesiones y notó que el hijo del Rayo Amarillo no se esmeró en destruir al pueblo.

-Maldita sea, ese niño malnacido colocó en la vergüenza a nuestra amada aldea-se quejó el anciano.

Sus mejores hombres habían sido derrotados fácilmente por una niña que sabía usar el temido Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador con un mejor dominio que el Cuarto Hokage.

-Lord Tsuchikage, debe leer esto-le dijo Akatsuchi a su líder muy apurado.

El anciano miró con sorpresa la enorme recompensa con la que pusieron a Naruto y Hinata en el Libro Bingo, a pesar de ser sujetos descendientes de líderes de Konoha.

-Vaya, si que se están tomándose en serio su captura aun siendo sus compatriotas. Esto es peor que lo de Deidara sin duda-mencionó Onoki.

De repente, un grupo de buscadores llegó con un informe sobre el asunto de Roshi y Han.

-Lord Tsuchikage, no hemos podido hallar en ningún lado a Roshi y Han. Pareciera como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra-informaron los ANBUs.

-Esto es malo, ninguna aldea tiene jinchurikis. Esto es muy sospechoso y me da mala espina ya que las Bestias con Cola están desaparecidas-dedujo el Tsuchikage.

-¿Qué hacemos Lord Tsuchikage?-preguntó el líder de la escuadra.

-Por el momento hay que concentrarnos en reconstruir la aldea-ordenó el anciano.

-De acuerdo, señor-.

-Retírense-les dijo Onoki.

Después de que los ANBUs lo dejaron, el anciano estaba pensando en una cosa: Su dolor de espalda y cadera había desaparecido misteriosamente.  
Lo que el viejo ignoraba es que Naruto decidió curarlo para que a la próxima le diera un combate más interesante porque ese dolor crónico le impedía sacar su potencial al 100%.  
Por su parte, Mei leía tranquila que Naruto y Hinata habían sido incluidos en el Libro Bingo a un buen precio.

-Este par de nenes si que han causado problemas. Hasta en su propio hogar los quieren muertos-sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

De repente, Chojuro entró con Ao en su oficina y traían una información importante de los renegados.

-Lady Mizukage, al parecer el Cuarto Mizukage y Utakata han conseguido el control total de sus Bestias con Cola. Es una buena noticia-informó complacido Ao.

-Eso es bueno, pero no nos conviene que vuelvan a la aldea, sobre todo Yagura. Aún debemos ocultar sobre lo que planean los niños en la Aldea del Remolino y aún están reanimando a los pobrecitos Zabuza y Haku-les declaró la pelirroja.

-No debimos dejar ir al maestro Zabuza y a mi amigo Haku a buscar dinero para la Niebla-suspiró Chojuro.

-No te preocupes, esos ojos especiales de Naruto y Hinata no tienen imposibles. Vas a ver que un día de estos veremos a Zabuza y Haku de nuevo en esta oficina-asintió la mujer.

Ao estaba algo intrigado por lo que harían ese par de niños dementes, pero meterse con usuarios de ojos divinos y jinchurikis perfectos con poderes fuera de su entendimiento no era parte de su agenda, y vería mejor que pasaba en el futuro.

-La Niebla apoyará en el futuro a la Aldea del Remolino como parte de su amistad al ser aldeas vecinas y no se dirá más-declaró Mei con firmeza.

En otro sitio, a Matsuri aún no se le pasaba el candente trío en el que se vio involucrada contra su voluntad. Se sentía muy avergonzada de ello porque era muy tradicional y esto no era su intención.  
De repente, vio a la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante en ese instante.

-¡HOLA MATSURI!-saludó Fu emocionada.

La chica de la arena se ruborizó toda y Fu le dio un cariñoso en los labios.

-Te ves tan linda así, Matsuri. Eres irresistible con esa carita de vergüenza-le declaró con deseo la peliverde.

-No, no soy lo que tú piensas. Fue algo que hicimos una noche, pero no estaba en mi facultad-.

-Nosotras nos besamos y le dimos placer a Gaara. Fuiste la dominante esa noche, querida-le recordó Fu a la chica.

-¡NO FUE A PROPOSITO Y TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HICISTE CON GAARA!-señaló enojada y sonrojada Matsuri.

-Allí estas muy equivocada, sigo siendo virgen-le confesó la jinchuriki.

Matsuri se quedó en blanco y Fu se la llevó de la mano a la casa de la chica para hablar de ello.

-¿Cómo es que eres virgen?-preguntó con intriga Matsuri.

-Solo me deje masturbar por Gaara y por tí, pero jamás hubo coito. Eso lo estoy reservando para un Aburame-explicó la peliverde.

-¿Tu primera vez debe ser con un Aburame, por qué?-cuestionó la chica de la arena.

-Porque debe ser mi zángano personal, soy una reina insecto y quiero hacerlo con alguien similar a mí en ese sentido-le explicó la chica.

-De verdad que estás loca-suspiró Matsuri.

-Nadie de nosotros está cuerdo en este sitio: Naruto es un inadaptado pervertido con un fetiche con las chicas de cabello azul y Byakugan ya que se parece a su madre Hana; Han es un amargado traumado excepto con Yugito, Roshi es un viejo solitario que quiere una mujer de su edad; Yagura tiene tintes de dictador y con aires de ser un sadista sexual pero le falta una sumisa; Yugito es una chica muy solitaria y debido al odio de los aldeanos de la Nube nunca ha querido una relación romántico, pero con Han y su situación similar actúa distinto y se entienden perfectamente; Utakata realmente tiene un fetiche maestro-alumna con Hotaru; Bee quiere una tetona de mediana edad y no para de fantasear en sueños sobre los pechos enormes de una mujer llamada Samui; Hinata es una bisexual de clóset y le gusta Naruto por tener una personalidad femenina con ella en ciertos aspectos, además de que disfruta mucho de ser manoseada en mi experiencia-le informó Fu con seguridad.

-¿Qué hay de Gaara y tú?-preguntó con inseguridad la castaña.

-Gaara tiene un enorme Complejo de Edipo contigo. Te pareces mucho a su madre Karura y eso lo pone más en confianza cuando estas cerca de él. Por mi parte, yo tengo mente de abeja reina y todos son mis zánganos y obreras-declaró la chica.

-Estás demente, ¿y así quieren gobernar el mundo?-criticó con inseguridad Matsuri.

-Las mejores personas lo están, querida. Quiero que sepas que eres mi segunda favorita solo después de la hermosa Hinata-le dio a conocer la chica morena.

-¿Qué tan buena es Hinata?-preguntó la castaña.

-Veo que te está entrando la curiosidad-sonrió perversamente Fu.

-¡KYAAA, SOLO QUERÍA SABER TU OPINIÓN!-explicó Matsuri nerviosa.

-Bueno, Hinata es tremendamente buena. Ella sabe como hacerme venir en muy poco tiempo y con Naruto también. Ella está a mi nivel en experiencia sexual-declaró la peliverde.

-No volveré a ver a Hinata con los mismos ojos-comentó perturbada la chica.

-Ella es capaz de hacerte experimentar el mejor orgasmo de tu vida en menos de 30 segundos y yo igual-admitió la jinchuriki.

-No quiero saber eso-aclaró la chica de la arena.

-No estás lista para ello, aún tienes mucho que aprender. Estoy segura que Gaara será tu esclavo de amor y vas por buen camino, linda-le guiñó el ojo la ojinaranja.

Fu le daba unos consejos muy raros, retorcidos, pero sorprendentemente efectivos a Matsuri, mientras ella se ponía muy colorada.

-¿Estás segura que eso funcionará? Suena muy enfermo y vergonzoso-declaró la castaña muy ruborizada.

-Si, Gaara es un sujeto de mente abierta si es por sentirse vivo-afirmó con firmeza la peliverde.

-Bueno, te agradezco los consejos-.

-No, me falta una cosa más-le avisó la morena.

Fu en ese instante le dio un tremendo beso extraordinario a Matsuri, y la chica de la Arena abrió los ojos porque sintió que metía su lengua por un sitio muy placentero.  
El beso era tan caliente y apasionado que atrapó a Matsuri y no podía salir del trance provocado por la peliverde. Fu la tocaba y la castaña se dejaba manosear ya que la experiencia era muy seductora. Luego de unos minutos de cachondeo, la jinchuriki se despegó de los labios de la chica y esta quedó extremadamente roja.

-¡KYAAA, VOLVI A CAER!-exclamó espantada y sonrojada la castaña.

-Tranquila, nena. Nadie se resiste al beso de Venus, ni siquiera Naruto y Hinata-le informó con seguridad la morena.

-Que buen beso, incluso estoy casi empapada-suspiró asustada Matsuri.

-Si le das este beso a Gaara cuando estén en un momento romántico, no hay vuelta atrás porque serás poseída por él-finalizó Fu preparándose para irse.

La peliverde abrió la puerta de la casa y se despidió de Matsuri porque Gaara llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Espero que tengas una buena velada con Gaara, el beso de Venus nunca falla si lo haces bien-le indicó la chica ojinaranja.

La jinchuriki se fue y Matsuri quedó muy pensativa y avergonzada ya que los consejos de Fu serían muy incómodos, pero era su única alternativa para conquistar a su amado.


	13. Chapter 13

Renegados  
Capítulo 13 COMIENZA UNA NUEVA MISIÓN

Pegasister Geishiken: Los Haruno son una rama muy debilitada del clan Senju en esta historia. Habrá un capítulo dedicado a la Niebla y su encuentro con los renegados.

OTAKUFire: Eso pasará muy pronto.

Zafir09: Todos votaron a favor por miedo.

alexzero: Fu está interesada sexualmente en Shino ya que es el heredero Aburame y ambos tienen mentalidad.

CCSakuraforever: Y el resto te va a sorprender.

Primordialdragon: Todos son las perras de Fu.

Chr1st14n: Naruto tendrá una guerra contra Akatsuki de seguro.

: ¿Eso de Trío Malos Padres lo sacaste de Dragon Ball Super?

Jiraiya y Tsunade bebían en uno de los bares de la Aldea de la Hoja. Muchas noticias se estaban dando en torno a la nueva situación en que se encontraban y Tsunade se ponía al corriente de algunas cosas.

-¿La chica Hyuga renegada es capaz de usar el sello de mi abuela?-cuestionó sorprendida la rubia.

-No solo eso, su fuerza es muy tremenda. Podría estar a tu nivel en esa área y no sabemos su dominio del Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar-declaró muy inseguro Jiraiya.

-Mierda, esos niños no me va a perdonar el hecho de que no pude atender el caso de su madre. Estaba demasiado lejos de la aldea como para llegar a tiempo esos días-maldijo Tsunade.

-Lo que no te perdonan en realidad es que te la pasabas borracha y eso provocó que no pudieras atender el caso-declaró Jiraiya con pesar.

-Lo sé, será inevitable que mis errores me alcancen un día cuando menos lo espere-suspiró la Senju.

Tsunade sabía que parte de la culpa de la deserción de ese par de niños la tuvo ella por no curar a Hana Hyuga a tiempo. Ahora era el blanco de la venganza de su hija Hinata.

-Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo-le apoyó Jiraiya tomando el hombro de su amiga.

-No, pervertido-negó la Senju.

En la guarida de Orochimaru, el Sanin se estaba adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo. Tuvo que poseer a Genyomaru por desgracia ya que no pudo obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke. Otra cosa que no logró hacer fue lograr tener como su nuevo huésped a Guren del Elemento Cristal ya que tampoco aparecía.

-Señor Orochimaru, los Cuatro del Sonido fueron derrotados por los ninjas de Konoha-informó con pesar Kabuto.

-Rayos, esos niños son muy peligrosos para nuestros planes-maldijo Orochimaru.

-Guren tampoco ha vuelto de su misión, pareciera que se la tragó la tierra-mencionó el sujeto de lentes.

-No siento su presencia en su Sello Maldito del Cielo-declaró el Sanin preocupado.

-Entonces alguien la mató-sugirió Kabuto.

-¿Quien sería tan fuerte para matar a Guren?-cuestionó el Otokage.

En un lugar desconocido del País del Sonido, Guren llevaba en brazos a Yukimaru y su madre.

-Maldita sea, aguanten los dos-dijo cansada la mujer.

De repente, la peliazul vio a Tayuya y Karin en el sitio y suspiró aliviada.

-Chicos, al fin los hallé-suspiró aliviada la mujer.

Karin empezó a curar a ambos con su Ninjutsu Médico combinado con su chakra Uzumaki el cual tenía un efecto muy superior al común.

-¿Orochimaru mandó a varios de sus hombres para vigilarte y quedaste herida con estas dos personas?-preguntó Tayuya aplicando Ninjutsu Médico a su compañera.

-Él quería que usará mi poder para acabar con una aldea entera, pero me negué y ellos hicieron el trabajo. Yukimaru y Natsumi fueron los únicos sobrevivientes-contó Guren recuperando el aliento.

Karin sacó un sello especial creado por Naruto y lo aplicó en la mujer.

-¡JUINJUTSU: EXTRACCIÓN DE ALMA!-.

A manera de imitar el Camino Humano, ese pergamino contenía cualquier alma de la persona afectada y Karin lo uso para el fragmento de Orochimaru en el Sello Maldito de Guren.

-Mierda, que dolor-se quejó la chica del cristal.

Ella sentía como algo enraizado en su cuerpo se arrancaba de tajo, pero se sentía mejor. Tayuya recordaba que eso mismo le pasó al serle extraído el fragmento del alma corrupta de Orochimaru y su sello ser cambiado a uno Bendito del Cielo.

Guren cayó inconsciente del dolor ya que su cuerpo debilitado no soportó el cambio en su interior.

-Creo que es hora de llevarla, que bueno que pudimos rastrearla con su Sello Maldito-suspiró aliviada Tayuya.

Ambas teletransportaron a los tres a la Aldea del Remolino y aparecieron en el hospital. Una hora más tarde, esto fue notificado a Naruto y apareció a toda velocidad ya que debía arreglar el sello de Orochimaru y volverlo más poderoso y benigno.

-Este sello está malhecho, pero ya está arreglado. Pobre Guren, casi hace que maten a ellos dos-mencionó con pesar Naruto por Yukimaru y su madre.

-Al menos están sanos y salvos en la aldea, el poder de Guren de nuestro lado será muy esencial en nuestro dominio del mundo-declaró el rubio.

-¡HAIL NARUTO!-dijeron Tayuya y Karin.

-No soy un dictador, primas-murmuró Naruto muy ofendido.

-Admite que la frase es pegajosa, primo-mencionó Karin divertida.

-¿Quién fue la de la idea?-cuestionó el Uzumaki.

-Fu-dijeron ambas.

-Hmp, me lo imaginaba-comentó con aburrimiento el futuro emperador.

Días más tarde, Naruto reunió a todo su escuadrón, incluidos los que no eran jinchurikis para enseñarles el Rasengan y sus variantes. Algunos tenían la curiosidad del Kamehame Rasengan que era tremendamente destructivo.

-¿Cómo se hace esa versión del Rasengan?-preguntó Roshi confuso.

-Bueno, primero tengo que explicar como funciona el Rasengan: Mi estúpido padre se basó en la Bomba de Bestia con Cola de Gyuki para generar una versión humana que denominó Rasengan-comentó Naruto.

-Yeah-afirmó Bee.

-El Cuarto Hokage solo vio como ejecutar de manera segura la versión clásica de la Bomba de Bestia con Cola y así nació el Rasengan-declaró Hinata.

La Hyuga tenía en la mano derecha una mini Bomba de Bestia con Cola y en la izquierda el Rasengan para comparar ambos jutsus.

-En los humanos se agrega rotación a esta simulación de la técnica de la Bestias con Cola debido a que a nosotros es muy difícil ejecutar este jutsu sin saltarse este paso-informó Naruto.

-Minato y Jiraiya tuvieron la genial idea de agregar chakra elemental al Rasengan, pero jamás pudieron y nosotros lo conseguimos aunque no esperábamos que funcionara en la Bomba de Bestia con Cola-declaró Fu.

Hinata completó el Rasengan con Elemento Viento y la Bomba de Bestia con Cola con Elemento Rayo de manera aparentemente sencilla.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el Kamehame Rasengan con todo esto?-preguntó Han ante esta teoría.

-Bueno, Minato jamás tuvo la idea de replicar la versión de haz de la Bomba de Bestia con Cola-mencionó Killer Bee.

El rapero generó con sus manos una Bomba Bestia con Cola y liberó su poder en un poderoso haz de energía a la nada dejando una estela de destrucción.

-Si eso se puede en la Bomba de Bestia con Cola, es muy posible en el Rasengan-declaró Naruto.

El rubio formó en sus manos el Rasengan, pero empezó a sobrecargarlo y luego soltó la energía de un solo golpe.

-Mi hermosa Hinata tuvo la sensacional idea de crear un jutsu muy poderoso y cuando mis padres se enteren de esto van a quedar congelados seguramente-declaró Naruto.

En la aldea de la Hoja, Minato tuvo una sensación de que alguien había hecho una maravilla en el jutsu de su propia creación y que había sido superado en esa área.  
En la casa de los Uzumakis, Naruko estaba pensativa en su cuarto después de tomar un relajante baño porque ahora su entrenamiento era mucho más severo. La pelirroja cubría su hermoso cuerpo prematuro con una toalla e iba a cambiarse para salir.  
Una catarina la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello y, en la Aldea del Remolino, Fu tenía un derrame nasal porque la muchacha estaba buenísima.

-Naruto, tu gemela es muy sexy. Me gusta-sonrió perversamente la peliverde.

-Niña, no deberías de usar tus habilidades para cosas estúpidas-crítico incomodo Choimei posando en el hombro de la peliverde.

-Es que Hinata me hizo el comentario de que su cuñada era muy hermosa y me confesó que si Naruto no existiera, ella sería su flechazo seguramente. Su cuerpecito es comparable al de Hinata-declaró Fu con un sangrado nasal.

-Sé que eres una insecto reina, pero tomas muy en serio tu papel, niña-suspiró el escarabajo.

Sin tener idea de la invasión de su privacidad, la hermosa Uzumaki pensaba en ir a ver a Neji antes de que se fuera en alguna misión. Él ya había salido del hospital y pensaba ir a darle una sorpresa.  
Ella terminó de cambiarse y la mariquita se fue a pasear por el lugar, pero se topó con un chakra similar al de Fu, por lo que llamó su atención.  
Shino Aburame vio a la mariquita y él la tocó con su dedo de forma devota. Fu lo miraba desde el insecto y estaba emocionada porque había encontrado a su zángano definitivo.

-Aburame, te voy a dejar seco hasta quedar encinta de tí-se prometió la morena.

-"¿Por que tengo la sensación de que el mejor día de mi vida se viene muy pronto?"-pensó con optimismo Shino.

Naruko iba directo al campo de entrenamiento y se escondió para sorprender a su novio secreto. La chiquilla estaba muy ilusionada con el Hyuga desde que lo conoció en el día en que lo vio en la Academia hace muchos años.  
Por su parte, Neji iba caminando y se topó a Naruko esperándolo recargada en un árbol con la luz del sol realzando su belleza.

-Veo que Gai sensei te liberó del entrenamiento-saludó Naruko con una sonrisa.

-Estamos con puros calentamientos porque tuvimos heridas severas por mi prima-suspiró el Hyuga.

-¿Quieres ir a nuestro lugar secreto?-propuso Naruko.

-Bueno-aceptó el castaño.

Mientras Neji y Naruko caminaban tomados de la mano, Lee y Tenten los espiaban desde los arbustos.

-Esto no está bien, Lee-mencionó muy incómoda Tenten.

-Si queremos saber si nuestro amigo es novio de la hija del Hokage, debemos observarlo más de cerca-afirmó el cejudo.

-Esto terminará mal-suspiró la chica de bollos.

En su lugar secreto, Neji y Naruko estaban sentados tranquilamente y disfrutaban del ambiente de la naturaleza.

-Que bien que hayas hecho las paces con Hinata-felicitó Naruko a su novio.

-Tenías toda la razón, Naruko. Fui un idiota por dejarme llevar por el odio y resulta que vivi en una mentira toda mi vida-confesó arrepentido el Hyuga.

-Oye, no te sientas mal. Al menos ya te quitaste la venda de los ojos y piensas con más claridad, de veras-comentó divertida la Uzumaki.

-Tuve que ser molido a golpes para entender que yo soy el que estaba mal. Lady Hinata de verdad no se rindió conmigo y tenía toda la razón para odiarme, pero no lo hizo-dijo con mucha culpa el castaño.

-Así me siento con mi hermano, aún sigo sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que sucedió-mencionó con tristeza la pelirroja.

-Somos unas basuras, Naruko. Veo porque nos entendemos tanto-sonrió irónicamente Neji.

Naruko solo pudo poner su cabeza en el hombro de Neji y él la puso es su pecho.

-Yo solía creer que hay un destino que nos hace superiores e inferiores en esta vida, pero ahora veo todo como es: Cada quien decide su vida y sus límites-afirmó el ojiperla.

-Oye, ¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi novio?-preguntó burlona la Uzumaki.

-Jajaja, que graciosita-mencionó con algo de molestia el Hyuga.

-Nunca pensé oírte decir esas palabras, Hinata te corrigió lo cabezota que eres, de veras-habló con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Lo sé, aún me duele un poco la golpiza que me dio Lady Hinata-se quejó Neji.

-Te lo merecías por baboso-.

En los arbustos, Lee y Tenten miraban en shock la química que se sentía en el ambiente con su compañero y la pelirroja.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, el prodigio y frío Neji Hyuga sonriéndole a Naruko-dijo sorprendida la amante de las armas.

-Ni yo me la creo, que bien escondido se lo tenía-declaró sin palabras Lee.

Debido a que Hinata no estaba en la aldea y no tenía a quien cuidar como guardián, Naruko se volvió la prioridad número 1 de Neji.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo, mi amor?-propuso la Uzumaki.

-No traigo traje de baño-negó Neji.

-Ni yo, nadie nos va a ver-sonrió pervertidamente la Uzumaki.

El Hyuga aceptó a regañadientes y se empezaron a quitarse las prendas, quedando solo en ropa interior. El sexy cuerpo de la puberta de 13 años dejó muy sorprendidos a Neji, y Tenten y Lee que estaban escondidos.

-¿Nunca habías visto a una chica en ropa interior?-preguntó provocativamente la pelirroja.

-N-no, nunca-tartamudeó al estilo Hinata el pobre castaño.

-"Maldita Naruko, debería ser modelo en vez de kunoichi"-pensó con extrema envidia Tenten.

-Neji es un suertudo-declaró con lágrimas anime Lee.

Los dos adolescentes se metieron a bañar a un río y nadaron juntos para pasar el rato.

-Que refrescante agua, de veras-mencionó la Uzumaki.

Neji tomó por la espalda a Naruko y empezó a besar su delicioso cuello, haciéndola gemir y suspirar.

-No, me vas a sacar un chupetón-le advirtió Naruko muy cachonda.

-Tú sanas muy rápido, para cuando te vayas a casa ya habrán desaparecido-le recordó el Hyuga.

Naruko sintió que el pene de Neji estaba erecto por donde estaba su trasero y sonrió perversamente.

-Eres un travieso pervertido, Neji-dijo burlonamente la Uzumaki.

La pelirroja se volteó y le propinó un beso pasional que la envolvió junto a su novio. Lee y Tenten estaban boquiabiertos y se retiraron un poco lejos del lugar.

-Esto es malo, definitivamente Neji es novio de Naruko. Aún no me lo puedo creer-dijo Tenten sin salir de shock.

-Y yo que no tengo novia-se lamentó Lee.

-¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ELLO, SINO DE LO QUE PUEDA PASAR CON NUESTRO AMIGO!-le regañó Tenten mu irritada.

-Si no nos dijo, debe haber un motivo muy fuerte para ello. Neji no es del tipo que oculta información a sus camaradas, ¿que crees que sea?-cuestionó el cejudo.

-Tal vez porque Naruko es la hija del Hokage y Neji es de la rama secundaria-dedujo la amante de las armas.

-Tal vez sea eso-afirmó Lee sin hallar otra explicación.

Días más tarde, Naruko, Sakura y Neji estaban en la oficina del Hokage para una misión. En el sitio se hallaba Jiraiya quien había solicitado la misión a su antiguo alumno.

-En este momento irán a investigar la probabilidad de la ubicación exacta de Orochimaru-les dio a conocer Minato.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó extrañada Naruko.

-Tenemos la sospecha de que puede estar en un punto desconocido del Pais del Arroz-declaró Jiraiya.

-¿Pero Sasuke no vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó con duda Sakura.

-Sasuke Uchiha fue dado temporalmente de baja mientras cumple su castigo por intento de traición. Por eso Neji está en esta misión por sus habilidades similares-reconoció Minato.

-"No sé si perdonarte lo de ser antes la prometida de Sasuke o no, de veras"-pensó muy enojada y alegre a la vez.

-Aunque Sasuke Uchiha fue detenido inesperadamente por Naruto, él está en peligro de ser seducido de nuevo por Orochimaru, así que tendrán que hallar su escondite-ordenó Minato.

-A sus órdenes, Lord Hokage-obedecieron los Genin.

Los ninjas se fueron a tomar sus cosas y se prepararon para su salida. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, desde una ventana discreta se veía a Sasuke observando a sus compañeros embarcarse en una misión.  
Sin la influencia de Orochimaru en su cuerpo, la mente de Sasuke estaba un poco más despejada y sus decisiones eran más claras.

-Obtuve el poder que deseaba, ¿pero a que precio?-se dijo Sasuke.

Naruto era mucho más poderoso que él y había roto sus lazos familiares. No sabía porque el Uzumaki le impidió seguir su misma meta a costa de ello.

-No deberías seguir jugándole al emo vengador si sabes la verdad, idiota-se escuchó una voz de una mujer.

Sasuke se puso en guardia y vio a un ANBU femenino de cabello largo castaño con una máscara de comadreja.

-¿Quién eres tú, el Hokage te envió a vigilarme?-cuestionó Sasuke intrigado.

-Así es, eres todo un problema, pequeño Sasuke-se quejó la ANBU.

-Hmp, no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo. Lárgate de acá-le ordenó groseramente el chico.

-Eres un malcriado, no te pareces en nada a tu hermano Itachi-le respondió la mujer.

Ese comentario le dolió a Sasuke y se abalanzó violentamente en contra de la chica, pero ella lo detuvo con enorme facilidad.

-Sasuke, Itachi contaba mil maravillas de tí y ahora eres un energúmeno-se quejó la ANBU dándole un cabezazo al chico.

El Uchiha quedó tirado y recordó que no podía utilizar chakra ya que fue sellado como castigo.

-Aún sabiendo la verdad de la masacre y sigues con la idea de obtener poder. ¿Te duele ver que hay personas de tu edad más fuertes que tú?-cuestionó la mujer con burla.

-¡SOY EL MEJOR DE MI GENERACIÓN!-afirmó convencido Sasuke.

-Bueno, eso es mentira. Aquí dice que una tal Ino Yamanaka empató en Ninjutsus contigo, en Taijutsu eres mas débil que Kiba Inuzuka, ademas de que en cantidades de chakra y Fuinjutsu Naruko te supera por mucho-declaró con simplicidad la ANBU viendo una pequeña libreta.

Sasuke solo se volteó y no quiso seguir con la conversación de hace ratos.

-Jamás serás de la talla de Itachi si sigues siendo un niño llorón y malcriado que quiere poder regalado sin habértelo ganado-le dijo crudamente la chica.

Sasuke no volteó a verla porque lo que le decían era verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Por eso tu padre Fugaku prefería más a Itachi que a tí, eres una basura-le declaró con crudeza la castaña.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA!-le gritó muy furioso Sasuke ya que la ANBU tocó un tema sensible para él.

-Claro que lo sé, tu padre prefería más a Itachi, pero al ver que no compartían ideales se enfocó mas en tí. Lástima que nuestro clan fue eliminado por su orgullo-declaró la ANBU.

-Espera, ¿dijiste nuestro clan?-cuestionó confuso Sasuke.

La ANBU se quitó la máscara dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de la edad de Itachi y su rostro coincidía con las facies de una Uchiha.

-No creo que me recuerdes, pero te conozco desde bebé. Mi nombre es Izumi Uchiha, la prometida de tu hermano-le declaró la mujer.

-¡¿MI HERMANO TENÍA UNA PROMETIDA?!-exclamó el chico.

Izumi le mostró un anillo de varios años de uso al pequeño Sasuke y se lo entregó a Sasuke. Este tenía la leyenda de: "TE AMO IZUMI".

-¿Por qué mi hermano jamás me contó sobre esto?-preguntó consternado Sasuke.

-Se supone que tus padres estaban preparando una ceremonia de compromiso. Debido a que desperté mi Sharingan a los 6 años, yo pude ser la mejor candidata a ser la futura esposa de tu hermano-explicó la castaña.

-¿Por qué jamás te presentaste ante mí?-le volvió a preguntar con muchas dudas el pelinegro.

-Nadie sabe que sigo viva. Danzô Shimura me quiere muerta junto con los ancianos de la aldea. Por eso, dl Cuarto Hokage como la única familia que nos queda, me asignó tu protección por temporadas-comenzó a relatar la ANBU.

-Esto es demasiado para mí-mencionó Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

El Uchiha salió a tomar aire y sintió la mano de la mujer en su hombro.

-Itachi trató de salvar a tu familia a pesar de que todos eran unos traidores. Los verdaderos culpables caerán algún día, pero será por justicia no venganza. Eso es lo que en verdad quería Itachi para tí-le confesó triste la mujer.

-¿Lo has visto desde entonces?-preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Solo algunas sesiones conyugales-mencionó sonrojada la castaña.

-No debía saber eso-murmuró incómodo el joven.

-Itachi es un espía y rara vez está fuera del rango de vista de Akatsuki-declaró con mucha tristeza la mujer.

-¿Lo verás pronto?-preguntó interesado Sasuke.

-En unos días, Lord Hokage me pidió que lo vieras mientras tienes este arresto domiciliario. Esto será una reunión de alto secreto y no debe salir de los dos-comentó la mujer.

Izumi saltó al techo y se puso la máscara de comadreja que pertenecía originalmente a Itachi.

-Nos vemos, cuñadito. Espero que recapacites algún día o te haré añicos. Consíguete una novia o algo para entretenerte, tu madre quería nietos por lo que sabía-se despidió la chica.

La ANBU se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante y dejó solo al confundido a Sasuke.

-Itachi, de verdad nunca te llegué a conocer realmente-murmuró Sasuke.

Lo que más le extrañó fue el último comentario acerca de tener novia. No estaba interesado en tener que restablecer su clan ya que su primer objetivo era asesinar a Itachi, pero ahora que eso desapareció no sabía si continuar con ese propósito.

-Ahora todos debieron enterarse de que intenté irme con Orochimaru, ¿quién estaría tan desesperada por estar conmigo que ignoraría ese detalle?-.

En un lugar cerca de las afueras de la Aldea de la Hoja, Sakura estornudó muy fuerte.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, creo que alguien hablaba de mí-comentó la rosada mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Neji estaba callado porque no quería que descubrieran su cercanía con Naruko, pero Jiraiya lo observaba bien. Él quería ver si Neji era un buen partido como el padrino que era y lo iba a vigilar bien.

-"El muchacho es muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, con razón es el orgullo del clan Hyuga"-pensó Jiraiya.

De repente, Neji empezó a tener una serie de dolores oculares y se tocó la cara.

-Maldición-se quejó Neji.

-Neji, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Naruko denotando mucha preocupación.

-Tengo mucho dolor en mis ojos-explicó el Hyuga un poco más calmado.

-No sabemos que pudo haber hecho Hinata con tu Byakugan. Ella tiene un Ninjutsu Medico muy extraño para todos-admitió la pelirroja.

-Ni mi maestra Tsunade tiene idea de lo que nos hizo ella-comentó con mucha preocupación la Haruno.

-Si el sello que Orochimaru en Sasuke es muy complejo, el de esa niña es aún más difícil de descifrar-dio a conocer Jiraiya.

-Me hacen sentir más inútil cada vez que mencionan a Naruto y Hinata y sus súper habilidades-confesó Sakura.

-Eres una inútil de por sí, querida amiga-bromeó Naruko.

-¡REPITE ESO, SHANAROO!-exclamó molesta la rosada.

-Es un chiste, pero si debes mejorar. No has sido muy participativa en las misiones, debería darte vergüenza. Con razón Sasuke no te hace caso-le aconsejó Naruko.

Sakura tenía un aura de depresión y Neji solo sonrió divertido porque su novia secreta podía ser tan cruel como él.

-Eso dolió, eres una mala amiga. Ya te pareces a tu hermano mayor-reclamó con depresión la mujer.

-Jijiji, soy su gemela. ¿Qué esperabas?-finalizó muy divertida la pelirroja.

En un lugar, un escarabajo observaba silenciosamente al grupo de viajeros y daba informes a Fu que iba por coincidencia por el lugar.

-El grupo de la sexy Naruko está saliendo al Pais del Arroz. Que coincidencia, Naruto y Hinata se pondrán felices de saber esto, quizás me den una recompensa más tarde-sonrió malévolamente Fu.

En la aldea del Remolino, Chino Chinoike acababa de instalarse en la ascendente Aldea del Remolino junto con su inseparable amigo Fushin del Elemento Tifón.

-Fushin, al fin libres en este lugar. Nadie nos juzgará aquí como en el resto del mundo-declaró feliz Chino.

-Oye, ya viste al Mizukage. Recuerdo que te estaba buscando desde que llegamos a la aldea-mencionó curioso Fushin.

-Ese hombre me ha provocado muchos problemas. Primero casi me mata y ahora quiere llamar mi atención-refunfuñó enojada la rubia pequeña.

-No fue su intención, estaba en un Genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan-le recordó el peliverde.

-Hmp, lo sé. No me siento cómoda con su presencia, es el que ordenó acabar con los sujetos con Kekkei Genkai y somos de ese grupo-dijo con inseguridad la chica.

-Madara es el que lo tenía poseído, quien estaría tan loco para eliminar a sus mejores soldados-.

De repente, se veía a Yagura en la puerta y Chino se escondió en sus sábanas de forma cómica.

-Ya te vi, Chino. No puedes esconderte de mí tan fácil-le dijo el ex Mizukage.

-¡NO ESTOY!-exclamó muy patéticamente la rubia.

-No soy un tonto-dijo Yagura un poco ofendido por la actitud de la mujercita.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Lord Mizukage?-preguntó Fushin.

-Ya no tengo ese cargo, no me considero digno de ello. Chino, quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos-le suplicó el Mizukage.

Chino se quitó la sábana y estaba roja porque el recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron la avergonzaba.

-Deja que me arregle un poco, espérame -le indicó Chino a Yagura.

La mujercita le cerró la puerta al Mizukage y él quedó muy consternado de su actitud.

-Chino, ¿por qué no admites que te gusta el Mizukage?-le dijo el peliverde a su amiga y líder.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DICES QUE ME GUSTA?!-exclamó muy ruborizada la chica.

-Estas sonrojada, avergonzada, tienen apariencia infantil, no deseas verlo y la última vez terminaste en la cama con Yagura-le dijo el muchacho.

-¡FUE ESA NIÑA FU CON SUS ESPORAS MALÉVOLAS!-le recordó con mucha pena ya que cayó en esa trampa.

-Solo arregla las cosas con él y deja en claro que fue un acostón y ya-le mencionó Fushin.

-Esto será difícil-suspiró la rubia.

Yagura esperaba afuera y vio a Chino salir con un lindo vestido rojo que la hacía ver hermosa.

-Te ves muy bonita-alagó el ex Mizukage a la chica.

-Gracias, llévame a un bonito lugar para platicar-.

Ambos sujetos estaban platicando en un lujoso restaurante de la aldea y todos veían enternecidos a la pequeña pareja pensando que era una cita de pubertos de 13 años.

-Odio que confundan mi edad-murmuró molesto Yagura.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-suspiró la rubia.

-Lamento oír eso-.

-Perdona por las molestias de hace rato, me da pena verte a la cara después de esa noche en la Aldea de la Aguas Termales-suspiró avergonzada la mujercita.

-Quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido, no fue mi intención ofenderla con eso-se disculpó amablemente el Mizukage.

-No es su culpa, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y esa horribles esporas de Fu-recordó con pesar la Chinoike.

-Gracias por ser compresiva conmigo, señorita Chino-.

-Mejor seamos amigos, usted es amigo de Naruto y salvaremos al mundo juntos-le propuso la chica.

-Así será-aceptó el Mizukage.

Después de ir a comer, Chino y Yagura salieron del lugar y la acompañaba al departamento de la rubia, pero algo los detuvo.

-¡DEMONIOS, EMPEZÓ A LLOVER!-exclamó Chino.

La lluvia era muy intensa ya que el clima era así por estar muy cerca del País de Agua, y corrieron a la casa de Yagura que estaba más cerca.

-Maldición, estoy toda empapada-dijo con mucha molestia la Chinoike.

-Tuvimos que pasar por mi casa. Estas lluvias no paran hasta el otro día, Fushin sabrá que ocurrió-explicó el hombre.

-Necesito un baño caliente, no quiero resfriarme-le comentó la mujercita.

-Usa el baño, yo iré al otro para ducharme-le indicó el hombrecito.

Yagura tardó unos 10 minutos en bañarse y otros cinco en cambiarse por algo más hogareño. Mientras tanto, Chino estaba disfrutando de un caliente baño de tina y luego salió entoallada del lugar.

-Yagura, ¿tienes algo de ropa para mí?-pidió algo sonrojada la chica.

-Creo que Fu y Hinata tienen ropa de tu talla-mencionó el Mizukage muy rojo al ver a una chica casi desnuda frente a él.

El jinchuriki le dio un mini short pegado al cuerpo y una blusa que destapaba su abdomen ya que era lo único que dejaron el par de adolescentes allí.

-Yagura, ¿quieres llevarme a la cama con esto?-cuestionó muy roja la rubia.

-Te juro que esas dos me dejaron solo eso-respondió con verdad y miedo el sujeto.

-Bueno, ya que-suspiró la mujercita.

Fushin, por su parte, vio que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y entendió que su amiga estaba atrapada en el lugar. De repente, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y fue a abrirla.

-Buenas tardes, soy su vecina Guren. Naruto me dijo que usted vivía a lado mío y espero llevarnos bien-le saludó la pelimorada.

-Guren del Elemento Cristal, creo haber oído de usted por parte de Naruto. Será un gusto trabajar con alguien como usted-deseó el peliverde.

En otro sitio de la aldea, Hotaru estaba viendo la lluvia con una sábana cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, mientras Utakata yacía en la cama viéndola con deseo.

-Ven a la cama, Hotaru-le dijo Utakata a su alumna.

-Sensei, no deberíamos hacer esto, está muy mal-le dio a confesar su inquietud la rubia.

-Estamos en un punto sin retorno y no es tan grave a lo que ha hecho otras personas-le dio a saber el pelinegro.

Hotaru se tranquilizó y dejó caer su sábana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y yendo de forma sexy hacia su amante.

-Eres un goloso, ya llevas 3 venidas dentro de mí-le declaró la mujer con una mirada muy lasciva.

-Ventajas de ser jinchuriki, querida alumna-le respondió el sujeto.

La mujer estaba realmente perdidamente enamorada de Utakata y ninguno quería desperdiciar el tiempo ya que se avecinaban cosas que les absorbería su tiempo.  
El jinchuriki se dedicó a penetrar a Hotaru de cucharita, mientras ella levantaba su pierna, y Utakata besaba su cuello y espalda por detrás, ademas de masajear sus pechos.

-¡AAAAAAH, AAAAAH!-gemía la rubia ante las estocadas de su amante.

-Sigues pidiendo más, perra-le susurraba al oído el jinchuriki.

Si algo adoraba Hotaru era que le hablarán sucio mientras era estocada por Utakata.

-¡MÁS POR FAVOR, SENSEI!-.

-Dime que amas-le decía el pelinegro.

-¡TE AMO, SENSEI!-.

-Dilo de nuevo-le pidió el sujeto mientras masajeaba su pecho.

-¡KYAAAA, LO AMO SENSEI!-siguió chillando la chica.

-Eres mía y somo mía-.

-¡QUIERO SER LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!-gritaba como loca la mujer.

-Ahí voy-.

-¡KYAAA, ME VENGO!-.

Hotaru sintió la semilla caliente de su sensei entrar en su intimidad y su cuerpo ser recorrido por una descarga eléctrica. Ella caía desfallecida y su novio la abrazaba porque estaba muy exhausta después de una buena serie de rondas.

-Ya no puedo más-le dijo la rubia muy cansada.

La mujer abrazó muy devotamente a su guapo sensei y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno de los dos sabría que varios eventos se desarrollarían con el paso de los días.


	14. Chapter 14

Renegados  
Capítulo 14 INVASIÓN DEL PAIS DEL ARROZ

OTAKUFire: Es gracioso ese apodo de "Pubertos Eternos". Lo que pides será concedido.

CCSakuraforever: Aún hay mucho que contar.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Más que de acuerdo.

Zafir09: Y esto te gustará más.

LEDN: Esa historia será la siguiente en actualizarse.

alexzero: Utakata y Hotaru debían estar juntos.

Pegasister Geishiken: Nadie puede embarazarse antes de que logren dominar el mundo.

hime chan NH: Espero que te guste.

Chr1st14n: Como me ha costado tener tiempo libre para continuar.

alejandro1295: Gracias, es un placer seguir escribiendo.

En el castillo del Señor Feudal del País del Arroz se veía una extrema masacre. Habían muchos guardias muertos y se veía a una chica de cabello blanco de ojos celestes con un iris rojo, un triángulo morado en su frente y dos puntos rojos en su entrecejo.

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!-pedía el Señor Feudal del Arroz.

-¿Por qué debería dejarte vivir? Has dejado que un criminal despiadado haga de las suyas en este bello lugar y no has hecho algo al respecto-le dijo la misteriosa mujer pequeña.

-¡TOMA TODA MI FORTUNA, SOLO DÉJAME IR!-le suplicó el gobernante.

-¿Y si mejor tomo toda tu fortuna y me voy?-le dio a conocer esa posibilidad la chica.

El Señor Feudal quedó pálido de muerte y trató de correr, pero la kunoichi hizo un solo sello y el gobernador quedó atrapado en una columna de cristal, quedando su cabeza libre.

-¿Te gusta? El desconocido y legendario Elemento Cristal será el que te extermine-le sentenció la mujer con sed de sangre.

-¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-le suplicó el Señor Feudal.

La chica lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos y entró en su cabeza viendo en menos de un segundo sus recuerdos.

-Tienes un hijo no reconocido como civil, él será perfecto para ser un títere. No te necesito, ya se todo lo que ocultas, miserable-finalizó la kunoichi.

La columna de Elemento Cristal cubrió al Señor Feudal por completo y la misteriosa mujer le dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza destruyéndola y matando en el proceso al gobernante sin dejar rastro de sangre.

-Inicio de dominio del planeta preparado con el Pais del Arroz en lo primero de la lista-declaró la chica dejando caer su transformación y revelándose como Hinata Hyuga.

La amante de Naruto suspiraba porque hizo falta su intervención para que el asunto del País del Arroz finalizara.

-Orochimaru fue muy descuidado en no mandar ninjas que protegieran al Señor Feudal del Arroz. Solo me hizo las cosas más sencillas-suspiró con molestia la Hyuga.

Se oían llegar más guardias y Hinata se preparó para enfrentarlos, pero una explosión se escuchó y mucho humo salía de la entrada de la sala del castillo. Se veía a Yugito cubierta de su Modo Matatabi de color azul y lo apagó.

-Que débiles son, no me sirvieron de calentamiento-se quejó la mujer gato.

-Yugito, necesitamos encontrar al hijo no reconocido del ahora fallecido Señor Feudal del Arroz. Ya que no existe algún descendiente conocido en su linea de sangre, podemos asegurar una alianza con el Remolino-le avisó Hinata.

-Eso es más que excelente, mi emperatriz-asintió Yugito.

Mientras tanto, una pequeña mariquita sobrevolaba el lugar y así Fu espiaba a sus siguientes víctimas.

-Que aburrido, llevamos días y no encontramos rastro de esa serpiente pedófila homosexual-declaró aburrida Naruko.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, SERPIENTE PEDÓFILA HOMOSEXUAL!-se rió Jiraiya de la broma.

-¿C-crees que si Sasuke hubiera logrado desertar sería el amante de Orochimaru?-cuestionó con miedo Sakura.

-No lo dudo-declaró la pelirroja.

Sakura tenía una aura de perturbación y Neji sonrió en su mente porque Naruko estaba molestando a su amiga con el tema.  
Tiempo más tarde, los ninjas de Konoha llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde descansaron en un hotel. Jiraiya se fue a "investigar" en un prostíbulo, mientras que los Genin descansaban.

-Oye Naruko, ¿no te molesta el hecho de que no fuiste ascendida a Genin aún siendo la hija del Hokage?-preguntó Neji curioso.

-No, no siento que merezca ese título todavía. Aún tengo mucho que aprender sobre las cosas de un ninja-declaró la Uzumaki.

-Todos tenemos mucho que aprender, pero ustedes dos serán Jonin en poco tiempo-afirmó Sakura.

Fu por su parte terminaba su reporte y se veía a Naruto detrás de ella.

-Fu, siento la presencia de Naruko cerca de aquí. ¿Qué pasa?-le pidió saber el rubio.

-Buscan la guarida de Orochimaru porque quieren meterlo preso-explicó la peliverde.

-Ya veo, desean ver tras las rejas a ese infeliz. No les caería mal un empujoncito por parte de nosotros. Sus objetivos son afines a los míos hasta cierto punto-declaró el rubio.

-Yo igual-secundó Fu.

-Hablando de eso...-.

Naruto tomó por detrás a Fu y descubrió muchos chupetones en su cuello, dejándolo una ceja alzada.

-¿Sigues tomando a Matsuri y Gaara como tus víctimas?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Por el momento, no he podido engatusar al resto del escuadrón para mi desgracia-comentó sin vergüenza la morena.

Naruto le dio un beso en el cuello de la morena haciéndola gemir y ella lo disfrutaba.

-Maldita sea, odio tus malditas esporas. Me vuelven loco, quiero joderte despiadadamente como a Hinata-confesó el rubio.

-Aún no, Naruto. Nada de eso hasta que me coja a un Aburame-señaló la morena.

-¿Ya hallaste a tu candidato?-cuestionó impaciente Naruto.

-Oh claro, es un tal Shino Aburame-comentó la peliverde.

-Shino Aburame, heredero del clan Aburame. Elegiste bien, perra-sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Así es, niño pervertido-declaró con alevosía la mujer.

Fu le bajó el cierre a Naruto y sacó su miembro como muchas veces lo han hecho en el pasado. La peliverde lo metió a su boca para aplicar una felación como regularmente lo hacía con Naruto y Gaara en la actualidad.

-Mierda, eres tan buena como Hinata-gimió Naruto.

Fu dependía mucho de sus instintos para aumentar su poder con Choimei. Naruto y Hinata fueron sus primeras víctimas después de manifestar su poder al entrar a la pubertad.

-Más rápido, perra. Más rápido-le ordenó Naruto.

Aunque Fu tendía a ser una dominante en muchas ocasiones, con Naruto era muy distinto ya que era consciente de que era su superior.

-¡TRÁGATELA TODA, FU!-se desahogó Naruto.

La chica insecto se desahogó y recibió como en muchas ocasiones la semilla de Naruto en su boca y no dejó ir ninguna sola gota.

-Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto, Fu-suspiró aliviado Naruto.

-Creo que es tiempo de recordar viejos tiempos con Hinata, ¿no te parece?-le guiñó el ojo la morena.

-Vámonos de aquí, Fu-le ordenó Naruto.

El rubio le metió una nalgada a la chica y eso la dejó roja y sorprendida.

-Maldición, tú y Hinata me deben una noche. No es suficiente para mí ser su puta cada vez que no pueden desahogarse entre los dos, necesito cariño de ambos-se quejó la morena.

-Creo que es justo, eres una hermana para nosotros. No se te olvide-le prometió Naruto.

-Los hermanos no hacen estos clase de cosas-.

-Creo que somos más que hermanos. No creo en las cosas del matrimonio y las reglas de la sociedad. Solo me dejo guiar por el amor y esas cosas, eso es lo que yo aprendí-comentó Naruto.

-¿Me amas Naruto?-preguntó consternada Fu.

-No al mismo nivel de Hinata, pero es casi como un amor de amigos muy unidos y el de hermanos. Recuerda que eres muy importante para mí-mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te quiero Naruto, no sabes lo mucho que los amo a todos, sobre todo a tí y Hinata-concluyó feliz la mujer insecto.

Mientras tanto, Naruko, Neji y Sakura tenía amarrada a una hermosa chica de su edad de cabello naranja denominada Sasame. No les fue muy difícil neutralizar su emboscada ya que ella creía que eran agentes de Orochimaru.  
Sakura se encargó de curar su espalda y Naruko la ayudaba con lo que podía. Neji se quedó afuera a vigilar porque no debía ver el pecho desnudo de la chica mientras era atendida.

-Lamento haberlos molestado, creí que eran los agentes que Orochimaru mandó por mí-comentó Sasame.

-Descuida, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar-respondió Naruko.

De repente, el lugar se empezó a llenar de una espesa telaraña por todas partes y Neji se alertó porque vio con el Byakugan que poseía chakra.

-Maldición-.

Neji se fue por las chicas y el lugar comenzó a temblar ya que se estaba hundido.

-¡KYAAAAA, NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó espantada Sakura.

-Esos cuatro no podrán escapar de nosotros-declaró uno de los ninjas del clan Fuma.

Naruko pensó en una alternativa y solo cerró los ojos. De su espalda aparecieron tres Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina y su ojos eran dos Rinnegan Supremos.

-¡SUJÉTENSE MUY BIEN!-les indicó Naruko.

La Uzumaki logró dominar lo suficiente el Camino Deva para volar unos minutos y se llevó a toda prisa a sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!-exclamó Sasame asustada.

-¡¿NARUKO, DESDE CUÁNDO PUEDES VOLAR?!-cuestionó fuera de sí Sakura.

-Hace unos días, sujétense bien porque no he perfecciono el aterrizaje-avisó Naruko con miedo.

Por ese rumbo iba caminando Hinata y Yugito, y ambas sintieron un chakra muy similar al de Naruto.

-Naruko Uzumaki está cerca de aquí-señaló Yugito interesada por conocer a la hermana del futuro emperador.

-Tambien siento el chakra de Neji-comentó Hinata.

La Hyuga activó su ahora denominado Tenseigan Supremo y vio a varios kilómetros como una torpe Naruko huía con su primo, Sakura y una chica desconocida de tres ninjas que se hallaban a una distancia del lugar.

-Parece que tenemos que ir por ellos, si Naruto los detectó irá por ellos de seguro-suspiró Hinata.

-Esto será interesante-sonrió la rubia.

Naruko trataba de aterrizar, pero aún no podía hacerlo con delicadeza y no dominaba muy bien el Rinnegan Supremo.

-¡SUJÉTENSE!-les informó Naruko aterrada.

Antes de que se estrellaran en el suelo, unos brazos de chakra oscuro los sujetaron y los ninjas que los perseguían vieron a las dos mujeres.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: CUPULA SOLAR AZUL!-.

Una enorme barrera de llamas azules cubrió el lugar e hizo retroceder a los ninjas enemigos.

-¡¿FUEGO AZUL, ESO ES POSIBLE?!-se preguntó Kamikiri confuso.

-No lo sabemos, pero estas llamas son más intensas que el fuego común. Debemos retirarnos-sugirió Jigumo.

El Kamui Byakugan de Hinata los teletransportó a varios kilómetros del lugar y los ninjas de Konoha se toparon con una terrible sorpresa.

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-exclamó aterrada Sakura.

-¿Así le agradeces a la señorita Hyuga por salvarte el trasero?-se quejó Yugito.

-¿Lady Hinata, por qué nos salvaste?-preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-Andaba por acá y vine a hacer mi buena acción del día-le explicó la peliazul.

-¡SI CASI NOS MATAS HACE POCO Y DICES QUE QUIERES HACER TU BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA!-exclamó Sakura furiosa.

En un destello, Yugito tenía sus uñas alargadas en el cuello de Sakura y ella se puso pálida al ver que pudo ser asesinada sin darse cuenta.

-Mucho cuidado con faltarle el respeto a la señorita Hyuga, igualada-le advirtió muy seria la jinchuriki rubia.

-Yugito, no es para tanto. Es imposible cerrarle esa bocota a esta niña, pero no me extraña siendo aprendiz de una mujer como Tsunade-declaró sin importancia la peliazul.

De repente, Jiraiya entró en escena y vio a las kunoichis en el lugar con sus Genin.

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, HYUGA?!-preguntó con enojo Jiraiya.

-Vaya, vaya, con que sujeto este es el disque padrino de mi Naruto y el Sanin Sapo-dijo burlona Hinata.

Jiraiya reconoció a Yugito como la jinchuriki traidora de la Nube y eso lo alarmó.

-Todas las aldeas te buscan para sacarte al Gato de Dos Colas-señaló precavido el peliblanco.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy de lado de mi hermana jinchuriki Hinata-le respondió Yugito tomando el hombro de su superior.

Sasame no tenía idea de que se traían los ninjas de Konoha con las dos kunoichis, pero parecía muy serio.

-Padrino, déjalas en paz. No es como si tú hubieras participado en su deserción-le dijo Naruko seria a Jiraiya.

Hinata volteó a ver a Naruko con una sonrisa y luego se puso seria ante esto.

-Sé que los papitos de sus amigos me buscan despiadadamente como a Naruto porque los derrotamos de forma humillante, pero eso no me interesa. Nada me queda más que seguir mis objetivos y vivir el presente sin inhibiciones-declaró Hinata sin arrepentimiento.

Jiraiya veía que la muchacha hablaba con mucha pasión y convencimiento de su filosofía.

-Ustedes buscan a Orochimaru, ¿cierto?-les habló Yugito.

-Sí, ¿nos lo van a impedir?-preguntó Jiraiya preparándose para pelear.

-No, solo quiero venganza por tratar de querer hacerme su títere. Ese sinvergüenza mentiroso trató de lavarme el cerebro hace años y no pienso dejarlo pasar-confesó Hinata.

-Espera, ¿dices que Orochimaru les mintió a todo mi clan?-preguntó Sasame.

-¿Eres del clan Fuma del Arroz, verdad?-preguntó Yugito curiosa.

-Así es-.

-Les vio la cara de idiotas a todo su clan, Orochimaru solo los usó en sus experimentos inhumanos. Yo misma estuve presente con un tal Arashi Fuma poco antes de irme de ese espantoso lugar-contó crudamente Hinata.

-¡ARASHI ES MI PRIMO, DEBE ESTAR ALLÍ!-exclamó muy aterrada Sasame.

-Que sorpresa, deja ver bien tu cabeza-le dijo Hinata a la pelinaranja.

La Hyuga se acercó a Sasame y activó el Ketsuryugan para ver sus recuerdos. Ella obtuvo lo necesario y solo suspiró al salir de la mente de la chica.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó con miedo Sakura.

Todos vieron los ojos rojos de Hinata y desconocían que poder era este.

-Ketsuryugan del clan Chinoike, deben investigar más al respecto-comentó Yugito confiada.

-Esta niña es del clan Fuma y sabe el lugar donde se oculta esa serpiente rastrera, así como nosotras. Van a necesitar nuestra ayuda si quieren atrapar a Orochimaru-les propuso Hinata.

-¿Y si nos rehusamos?-preguntó Jiraiya.

Hinata activó el Tenseigan y solo tenía un sello al aire lista para destruir el sitio.

-Me largo y mato a Orochimaru por mi cuenta y jamás llegarán a tiempo para encarcelarlo-mencionó la Hyuga.

-Eres una mujer de mucho cuidado, trató hecho-aceptó el Sanin.

-Acaba de tomar una buena decisión, Sabio Pervertido-dijo Hinata con una risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SABIO PERVERTIDO! ¡ACABAS DE DARME UN GRAN APODO DE POR VIDA!-se carcajeaba Naruko y rodando en el suelo.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA, DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ! ¡Y TÚ NO TE RÍAS, NARUKO!-exclamó furioso Jiraiya.

-Naruto fue el que le puso el apodo, ella solo esparce el evangelio-confesó Yugito con risa ligera.

-Eso es mejor que el apodo de "Madrina senil" a Lady Tsunade-comentó Naruko sin parar de reír.

-¿Por qué no le dices mejor "abuela Tsunade", vieja borracha o anciana decrépita? Eso le molestaría aún más que ese sobrenombre-comentó Hinata con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡ESOS APODOS SON MEJORES! ¡ABUELA TSUNADE, PREPÁRATE QUE AHÍ TE VOY!-declaró con una actitud traviesa la pelirroja.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade tenía el presentimiento de que sería molestada por Naruko con algo de su edad de la peor forma.  
Una catarina sobrevolaba el lugar y Hinata se dio cuenta que se trataba de Fu. Ella hizo unas señas clave para indicar que allí estaban y que hizo una alianza temporal.

-Parece que Hinata y Yugito están con tu hermana y Jiraiya-informó Fu la situación.

-Bueno, hora de una reunión familiar-sonrió malvadamente el rubio.

Jiraiya desconfiaba mucho de la chica Hyuga porque le daba muy mala espina, sobre todo ese chakra oscuro que despedía en ocasiones. Miraba alertado a Yugito que tambien lo vigilaba si intentaba algo.

-Así que Naruto esta bien, que bueno-suspiró Naruko.

-Ha estado ocupado, pero no ha dejado de pensar en tí y si lograste adaptarte a tu nuevo poder-comentó Hinata.

-Ha sido muy difícil, mi chakra está muy inestable-declaró la Uzumaki.

-Es que crecieron mucho tus reservas, debes entrenar para manejarlo-aconsejó la chica.

-¿No ha dicho algo de sus padres?-preguntó Jiraiya curioso.

-Dijo algo sobre que los quiere humillados hasta que se sienta satisfecho-mencionó la ojiperla.

-"Esta niña es terrible"-opinó el peliblanco.

-Bah, como quisiera descansar un minuto. Estoy exhausta-suspiró Sakura.

-Creo que es hora del almuerzo-aceptó Jiraiya.

Todos sacaron su comida y Hinata sacó un mini pergamino y aplicó su propio chakra. De un puf de humo salió un enorme banquete digno de una emperatriz.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-exclamó Naruko y Sakura.

-Coman si desean, yo misma lo hice-les ofreció Hinata con gusto.

-¡NO LO HAGAN, PUEDE ESTAR ENVENENADO!-exclamó Jiraiya desconfiado.

-Si de verdad ella quisiera muertos a todos ustedes, lo habría hecho en el Valle del Fin-les dio a conocer Yugito comiendo un daikufu de frijol rojo.

Naruko vio un ramen de miso de cerdo y Narutomaki, así que lo empezó a comer y sus papilas gustativas se llenaron del intenso sabor.

-¡KYAAAAAA, ESTO ESTA SABROSO, DE VERAS!-exclamó la Uzumaki con corazones en sus ojos.

-No me sorprende, Naruto adora el ramen y es mi mejor platillo. Está en tu ADN-comentó con tranquilidad la peliazul.

Jiraiya comió muy desconfiado, pero verificó que la Hyuga no envenenó las comidas. Sasame vio la oportunidad y les puso somnífero a un té verde.

-¿Desean un té?-preguntó Sasame.

-No me gusta el té, gracias-rechazó Hinata.

-P-pero...-dijo nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-No seas mala, ella tiene buenas intenciones-comentó Neji algo preocupado.

Yugito tenía un olfato muy desarrollado y olió el somnífero que traía el té.

-"Hinata, ya sentiste lo que esta niña quiere hacer"-habló mentalmente Yugito a su amiga.

-"Apesta a desesperación y engaño. Alguien la está presionando, tiene que ver con estos tipos de hace rato seguramente"-respondió Hinata.

De repente, una gran explosión se llevó a cabo y todos se levantaron alarmados.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-exclamaron Hinata y Neji.

Ambos vieron a un rubio y una peliverde hacer trizas a un trío de ninjas del clan Fuma.

-Ese es Naruto y una chica de cabello verde-informó Neji sorprendido.

-Ella es Fu, la jinchuriki del Escarabajo del Siete Colas-declaró Hinata sonriente.

De repente, Yugito tomó de cuello a Sasame y sacó sus garras cubiertas de fuego azul.

-Hablando del clan Fuma, que buena treta niña. Lástima que mi olfato sea muy desarrollado para saber que ese té tiene somnífero-les informó Yugito amenazante.

-¡LO SIENTO, TENÍA QUE LIBERAR A MI PRIMO U OROCHIMARU LO VA A MATAR!-explicó con miedo y lágrimas.

-Ella dice la verdad, nada se escapa a mí-le dijo Hinata ya que ella usó la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos para ello.

Sakura confirmó que ese té tenía un fármaco para dormir y Naruko estaba sorprendida por ello.

-Suéltenla, se ve que está desesperada-les pidió Jiraiya.

Yugito dejó caer estrepitosamente a Sasame y ella impactó fuertemente al suelo.

-No hagas nada sola o vas a hacer que te maten seguramente-le aconsejó Hinata con una mirada amenazante.

De repente, se vio a una morena peliverde de ojos naranja volar con sus alas en a espalda y dejó caer tres cuerpos moribundos y conocidos de Sasame.

-¿Se les perdió esto?-preguntó divertida Fu.

-Son los mismos ninjas de hace rato-comentó Naruko impresionada.

Se vio caminar a Naruto tranquilamente y vio al grupo liderado por Jiraiya.

-Tiempo sin verlo, Sabio Pervertido-saludó sin ningún respeto el Uzumaki.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ, NIÑO MALCRIADO!-reclamó Jiraiya.

-Si tú o los dos sujetos que tengo por padres me hubieran dado la mitad de atención que a mi hermana tal vez lo consideraría-negó el rubio.

Hinata caminó hacía su novio y Naruto la tomó salvajemente por la cintura dándole un beso salvaje y pasional frente a todos.

-Estos dos ya empezaron-suspiró Yugito.

-Ya quisieras que Han te hiciera eso-se burló Fu llegando frente a la rubia.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR, PERVERTIDA!-reclamó muy enojada la mujer.

Jiraiya veía que habían cuatro jinchurikis en el grupo de Hinata y el nombre de Han se le hacía conocido.

-"Son cuatro jinchurikis, es demasiado para que una aldea pueda defenderse"-pensó con miedo el Sanin.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó el chillido de una chica.

Se veía a Fu manoseando los pechos de Naruko y Neji estaba blanco ante la perspectiva.

-Así que eres la hermana gemela de Naruto. Que melones tienes, me haces babear con solo tocarlos-le confesó la morena mientras lamía su oreja.

-Dejame-susurró la Uzumaki muy roja y débil.

-Basta Fu, deja a mi hermana tranquila-le ordenó Naruto divertido.

-Como desees, cariño-obedeció la chica.

Naruko cayó jadeando y tratando de recomponer su postura. Neji se limpió un hilo de sangre de su nariz y Sakura se alejó de la chica pervertida.

Hinata revisaba a los tres ninjas del clan Fuma y empezó a curarlos, no sin antes ponerles un sello de restricción.

-Maldita sea, Orochimaru se pondrá disgustado ante esto-murmuró Jigumo lamentándose.

-¿Crees que Orochimaru los iba a salvar? Son unos idiotas si creen en sus falsas palabras-comentó Hinata molesta.

-Tú que sabes de él, niña insolente-señaló Kagero molesta.

-Yo fui su escolta y aprendiz un tiempo. Orochimaru solo busca una cosa: Aprender todos los jutsus del mundo y ser inmortal. Pasará por encima de cualquier cosa con el fin de conseguir su objetivo y ustedes son sus marionetas-les dio un discurso crudo Naruto que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¡OROCHIMARU DIO SU PALABRA DE QUE LEVANTARÍA A LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO Y QUE LOS FUMA SERÍAMOS EL CLAN PRINCIPAL!-exclamó Kimikari incrédulo.

Naruto solo activó su Sharingan para sorpresa de todos y sumergió a los tres en un Genjutsu del Sharingan donde vieron un recuerdo del rubio.

Flashback

Se veía a Naruto de 10 años caminar con Orochimaru en un lugar donde estaban algunos de los miembros del clan Fuma usados para sus experimentos malévolos.

-Lord Orochimaru, ¿no está mal experimentar con los Fuma? Si lo descubren se van a revelar contra usted-cuestionó dudoso el rubio.

-No me interesa, todos ellos son unos estúpidos y no valen nada para mí-declaró Orochimaru sin arrepentimiento.

Se veía a un sujeto de cabello morado siendo usado en un experimento ilegal y se nombraba en una etiqueta como Arashi Fuma.

Flashback fin

Ninguno de los tres podía negar que habían sido engañados por ese Genjutsu porque no era de enorme difícil creación para el rubio.

-Eso no fue una ilusión fabricada, ese maldito nos vio la cara-dijo furioso Kamikiri.

-¡MALDITA SEA, VOY A MATARLO!-exclamó Jigumo.

Kagero solo lloraba al ver que casi se suicida en vano por un mentiroso. Hinata sintió lástima, pero no debía permanecer débil ante la situación.

-Hay que descansar un rato, deben recuperar fuerzas-señaló Naruto yéndose a recostar en un árbol.

Mientras Sasame atendía a sus compañeros de clan heridos, Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos coqueteándose y mimándose. Naruko y Neji estaban celosos porque ellos no podían hacerlo en publico, y Sakura deseaba algo similar con Sasuke, pero era más fácil que Shikamaru se volviera diligente.

-No estamos lejos de la Aldea del Sonido, vamos a hacer brocheta de serpiente el dia de hoy-declaró Fu.

-Creo que mañana lo haremos, aún hay que preparar una estrategia-comentó Jiraiya.

-El Sabio Pervertido tiene razón, hay que recuperar fuerzas. El sol se va a ocultar y tengo hambre todavía-secundó Yugito.

-¡NO ME DIGAN ASÍ, YA NO LE TIENEN RESPETOS A SUS MAYORES!-exclamó el Sanin Sapo muy ofendido.

-Si hubiera sido mejor padrino, Naruto jamás hubiera abandona Konoha a pesar de la negligencia de sus padres. No se merece ningún respeto de alguno de nosotros acá-dijo extrañamente seria Fu tomando un pollo frito.

El Sanin no dejaba de sentirse mal ante los reproches de los jinchurikis y nadie le perdonaba su actitud pasada hacia Naruto.

-¡BUAAAAH, HINATA SE LUCIÓ CON EL ALMUERZO COMO SIEMPRE!-exclamó Fu volviendo a su personalidad habitual.

Todos descansaban al calor de la fogata y Naruto recordaba algo nostálgico como pasó sus primeros días fuera de Konoha.

Flashback

Se veía a unos niños Naruto, Hinata y Fu poco antes de enredarse con Orochimaru.

-Nada como ser libre y sin responsabilidades con padres molestos-celebró Naruto.

-Lo único que extraño es tener una cama cómoda y un baño caliente-se quejó Hinata.

-Te prometo que pronto tendremos eso y más, de veras-señaló Naruto.

-Yo solo quiero vivir aventuras y tener amigos-dijo Fu con deseo.

Los tres cocinaban en una fogata un jabalí para comérselo entero.

-Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Hinata que quieres ser su novia?-preguntó Fu con burla.

Ambos se pusieron rojos porque aparentemente sentían algo muy especial entre ellos.

-No me mientan, ambos se gustan-sonrió la peliverde comiendo la niña insecto.

-¡HINATA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!-exclamó avergonzado Naruto.

-Fu, no te burles de mí-pidió roja Hinata.

-Algún dia van a descubrir lo mucho que se quieren y querrán ser novios y yo estaré allí para eso-finalizó Fu con una mordida grande a su comida.

Flashback fin

Naruto sonrió porque Fu se dio cuenta antes que ellos cuanto realmente amaba y deseaba a Hinata. Ahora veía que la mencionada no estaba con ellos y tampoco vio a Sakura.

-Parece que Sakura va a pasarla mal-sonrió divertido el rubio.

La mencionada iba por agua a un lago pequeño porque tenía sed, pero Fu la observaba algo malhumorada.

-Hmp, yo quería a la sexy Naruko o al galán Neji, no a la tabla con chicle. Al menos tiene un buen trasero para que se la cojan por allí. Bueno, si la vida te da limones, haz limonada-se resignó la chica.

Fu sopló de su mano unas esporas blancas muy discretas y Sakura lo respiró.

-Bien, sigue inhalando mi obrera-susurró complacida la peliverde.

Sakura iba de regreso al campamento cuando se topó con Fu con una sonrisa malvada.

-Hola...Fu, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es, querida. Veo que eres una chica muy inteligente, aunque con muy mala suerte-señaló divertida la peliverde mientras tomaba algo de agua.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Que me quieres decir con eso?-cuestionó muy confundida la pelirrosada.

-Eres algo linda, pero se nota que tu cuerpo no se desarrollará como tanto lo deseas. Además, estás loca por un emo vengador con tendencias homosexuales-declaró la mujer.

-¡SASUKE NO ES GAY!-negó Sakura enojada.

-Está seriamente obsesionado con su hermano hasta un punto enfermizo, ademas de que casi le entrega su cuerpo a una serpiente pedófila homosexual-declaró la chica.

-Ok, lo admito. Sasuke no le atraen las mujeres-suspiró la rosada.

-Hmp, y si te dijera que conozco una manera de que Sasuke se vuelva loco por tí, ¿la tomarías?-le propuso con falsa inocencia la chica.

-No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?-.

-No, Sasuke es un reto que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Solo debes jugar bien tus cartas y usar unos incentivos para seducir a ese sujeto-declaró con mucha confianza la mujer.

-¿Harías eso por mí, a pesar de que seremos enemigas después de esto?-cuestionó la rosada.

-Nada es gratis en esta vida, querida. Tienes que pagar mis servicios para que esto funcione-señaló la chica.

-No tengo dinero para eso-dijo Sakura confusa.

-El dinero no es algo que me falte, soy muy rica y tengo mucho poder tanto económico como corporal. Yo solo deseo algo de tí-le habló con mucha labia.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sakura más confundida.

Fu le dio un beso muy profesional a Sakura y las esporas hicieron su efecto. La pobre víctima se aferró a la peliverde y se dejó manosear debido al efecto de la droga.

-Yo deseo tu cuerpo para mí como pago-le susurró al oído la chica morena.

-N-no soy lesbiana-tartamudeó nerviosa y my excitada la pelirrosa.

-Yo bateo por ambos lados, me gusta de todo. Estás muy desesperada y siento que eres capaz de todo por el amor del chico que deseas-le declaró la chica mientras besaba el cuello de la Haruno.

En un estado más lucido, Sakura la habría rechazado pero al estar susceptible emocionalmente por el intento de deserción de Sasuke y las esporas de Fu, la ojijade era la presa sexual definitiva de la jinchuriki.

-Tú flojita y cooperando, esto quedará entre nosotras-le dijo con deseo la mujer.

Jiraiya, por su parte, veía a Naruto mimando y acariciando la cabeza de una Hinata dormida en sus piernas.

-Naruto, deseo hablar contigo-le pidió Jiraiya.

-No voy a volver a Konoha, no lo vas a hacer-le respondió Naruto serio.

-No vengo a discutir sobre ello. Solo quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo-le pidió el Sanin.

-He conocido lugares bellos, me he topado con gente buena y otra indeseable. Solo he sabido sobrevivir ante la adversidad, pero el amor de mi novia me ha mantenido lo más cuerdo que se puede-señaló Naruto mientras veía a la ojiperla dormir.

-El clan Hyuga quiere muerta a tu noviecita, la consideran extremadamente peligrosa después de oír lo que hizo con el grupo de los mejores Genin de la Hoja. Incluso los Jonin sensei quieren venganza por lo que pasó-contó el Sanin.

-Oh, te refieres a la apretada frígida de Kurenai, al fumador crónico de Asuma, al raro cejotas de peinado de chica de Gai y al ciclope pervertido asesino de mejores amigos. Hinata adora los desafíos como yo-mencionó Naruto con diversión.

-Pueden matarla, ¿no te preocupa tan siquiera un poco?-cuestionó sorprendido el peliblanco.

-El que me preocupa más es Gai, pero nada que pueda solucionar mi bella novia. El resto es basura para ella-argumentó Naruto con mucha diversión.

-Naruto, debes parar con esto. Si te rindes con tu novia, estoy seguro que podrías llegar a un arreglo con todos en la aldea-le pidió Jiraiya preocupado.

-Solo me han puesto atención porque soy un peligro potencial para sus intereses. Aunque volvamos, todos desean nuestro poder o nuestras cabezas. Minato y Kushina deben pagar por todo lo que me hicieron sentir y no estar allí cuando los necesitaba más-le recordó Naruto con mirada amenazante.

-Estás lleno de odio y rencor, nadie debería sentir eso a tu edad-opinó con lástima el peliblanco.

-Gracias a ustedes conocí todo eso, pero Hinata y mis amigos son mi recordatorio de que aún hay bondad y amor en este mundo-le dio a conocer Naruto.

-Naruto, soy toda tuya-murmuró Hinata en sueños.

Jiraiya quedó en shock al oír a la niña soñar pervertidamente y Naruto solo la acariciaba.

-Al final de todo obtuve muchas cosas como dinero, poder y el amor de una mujer sexy como Hinata-declaró el rubio con mucha satisfacción.

-Lamento mucho que esto terminara así, mi maestro el Tercer Hokage habría estado decepcionado de todos nosotros por como sucedió todo-suspiró el Sanin.

-Al final no me casé con Sakura y ando con la mujer que amo. Eso es lo único que me importa realmente-.

Jiraiya veía como su ahijado acariciaba devotamente a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que ese matrimonio arreglado de su alumno era lo peor que le podría haber hecho a su hijo. Además estaba celoso de que Naruto a su edad tenía a la mujer de sus sueños y él jamás pudo hacer algo con Tsunade.

-Siento envidia despidiendo de usted, ¿está celoso de mi relación con Hinata?-preguntó Naruto con burla.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?-preguntó el Sanin consternado.

-Soy el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, tengo la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos. Le duele ver que tiene más de 40 años tras la misma mujer y jamás le hará caso, eso es patético-criticó el rubio.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-.

-Incluso su famoso Icha Icha se basa en ella, es de lo peor vivir bajo las faldas de una mujer ingrata que solo lo usa para engrandecer su autoestima degradando a otra persona-siguió dando su opinión el Uzumaki.

Jiraiya no podía debatir este punto porque el niño tenía mucha razón con respecto a ello.

-Consígase a otra que lo valore, es rico e influyente. Cualquier jovencita inocente y con buenos sentimientos caería rendida ante usted, no desperdicie su tiempo con alguien que no puede olvidar su novio muerto y que sigue amando aún-lanzó su veneno el Uzumaki.

Eso le caló profundo al Sanin, pero Naruto tenía mucha razón con respecto a ello.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, mañana es día de cacería de víboras-finalizó Naruto la charla.

El rubio se colocó y abrazó a su novia para dormir con ella. El Sanin se acostó, pero no dejaba de pensar en si de verdad debía hacerle caso a Naruto o no.  
En el bosque, Fu estaba dándole la mejor experiencia lésbica de su vida a Sakura. La morena frotaba su entrepierna con el muslo de la rosada y la masturbaba a cambio en puntos erógenos desconocidos para la Haruno.

-¡MÁS POR FAVOR, MÁS!-gemía Sakura perdida en los encantos de la reina insecto.

-Vaya, estás muy mojada. Todas terminan queriendo más de mí-le susurraba la peliverde mientras besaba su cuello.

Fu necesitaba darse prisa porque Sakura era muy ruidosa y los podían descubrir, además de que ella estaba en su límite, por lo que aplicó una ligera capa de chakra especial que sensibilizó 10 veces más el clítoris de la ojijade.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA, ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-exclamó la muchacha primeriza.

Fu y Sakura tuvieron un orgasmo simultáneo y la rosada se recargó en el pecho de la peliverde muy exhausta.

-Eres muy ruidosa, normalmente no me molesta pero en una misión así es muy contraproducente. Vaya que eres intensa y seguro que le romperás el pene de Sasuke, te recomiendo que no seas tan brusca-aconsejó Fu levantándose y vistiéndose.

-¿Es normal que esto me haya gustado? No soy lesbiana, me gustan los chicos-comentó muy preocupada la Haruno.

-Las mujeres somos más susceptibles a tener encuentros sexuales con personas de su mismo sexo y después experimentar con hombres. Tú no te preocupes, después de todo Hinata también ha jugado conmigo en muchas ocasiones-le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura se vistió con mucha vergüenza y roja porque eso fue mucho más placentero de lo que imaginaba.

-Por cierto, eso que te hice es nada comparado con montar un enorme pene dentro de tí. Aún no lo he hecho, pero me han asegurado que la experiencia es muy distinta y sorprendente-declaró la jinchuriki recordando lo que Yugito, Matsuri y Chino le han contando.

-Espero que me ayudes con Sasuke, si esto que sentí fue maravilloso, será mejor cuando sea mi primera vez con él-suspiró ilusionada la aprendiz de Tsunade.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos o van a empezar a buscarnos-le dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

Sakura la detuvo con su mano y le quería pedir un favor muy especial.

-Oye, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?-.

-¿Qué deseas, Sakura?-preguntó la morena.

-¿Puedes darme otro beso?-preguntó sonrojada la chica.

-No necesitas pedírmelo-sonrió con diversión la ojinaranja.

Fu le dio un beso más casto a Sakura y ella le correspondió de forma amable. La pobre chica le empezó a gustar la experiencia lésbica y cayó víctima del maldito encanto de Fu.

-Es hora de volver, linda-le dijo la renegada.

-Está bien-.

Esa noche sería una de las más especiales para Sakura Haruno y la recordaría junto a la primera vez con Sasuke por toda su vida.


	15. Chapter 15

Renegados  
Capítulo 15 CACERÍA DE SERPIENTES

uchiha1111: Aquí tienes.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Ni a mí cuando leo fanfics de Sakura yuri.

alexzero: Aquí la continuación.

OTAKUFire: Jiraiya no sabe que tan peligroso es Naruto y piensa que le ganó al Tsuchikage por suerte y el exceso de confianza del anciano. No sé porque Sakura es una buena candidata para lesbiana en los fanfics, tal vez sea por su fuerte personalidad. Orochimaru no morirá, pero si sufrirá.

: Tus sentidos te dicen la verdad.

Zafir09: Naruko probará arroz con cuchara algún día.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Habrá muchas cosas con respecto a Fu.

Manga lover 1: Yo también perdí la cuenta.

CCSakuraforever: Van a suceder muchas cosas.

Guest: Mitsuhima forever. Y no puedo interferir en el nacimiento de Mitsuki.

La Aldea del Sonido estaba a la mira de la Alianza de la Hoja y el Remolino. Neji y Hinata miraban con el Byakugan cada detalle de la guardia.

-Que extraño, la aldea está menos asegurada de lo que parece-mencionó Neji.

-No siento el chakra de Orochimaru-dio a saber Fu.

-Ni yo, no se encuentra en este sitio-afirmó Naruto al respecto.

-P-pero lo vimos hace poco antes de partir a emboscarlos-comentó Kagero muy preocupada.

-Los timaron, alguien está tomando su identidad para despistar. Parece que ninguno tendrá un pedazo del cabeza de serpiente después de todo-les declaró Hinata decepcionada al respecto.

-Pero podemos desinstalar el lugar para debilitar a Orochimaru-comentó Jiraiya al respecto.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Sabio Pervertido-asintió Naruto.

Fu y Yugito hicieron unos sellos y tocaron en el suelo para hacer sus invocaciones.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Un enorme escarabajo con 6 alas y un gato azul en llamas de dos colas salió, para el terror de todos los de Konoha. Por suerte, estaban a un tamaño de 6 metros para no ser muy obvios en su localización.

-¡MATATABI, HAZ PEDAZOS ESTE SITIO!-le ordenó la rubia.

-Choimei, sigue a Matatabi-le pidió Fu con tranquilidad.

-¡SON LAS BESTIAS CON COLA! ¡¿COMO PUEDEN HACER ESO?!-exclamó Jiraiya aterrado.

-Los secretos de un mago no deben ser revelados y menos para alguien como tú-le dijo Hinata preparando su propio repertorio.

Hinata no necesitaba sacar sangre como sus amigas y saco a relucir su invocación.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Una enorme sanguijuela negra salió al flote y despedía un chakra oscuro lleno de odio extremo.

-¡YAMI, AYUDA A TUS HERMANOS A TERMINAR CON ESTE SITIO!-.

-Será un placer, Princesa Byakugan-asintió la sanguijuela.

-Esa cosa apesta a odio, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Jiraiya muy perturbado.

-Conozca a la Sanguijuela de Cero Colas, la llamo Yami por su chakra oscuro-presentó la Hyuga.

-"Mi Detección de Sentimientos Negativos esta al borde con esa criatura"-dijo en su mente Naruko algo perturbada.

-Ahora yo, ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Naruto siguiendo a sus amigos.

El monstruoso Zorro de las Nueve Colas apareció y Jiraiya quedó pálido al verlo en persona.

-¡AL FIN ME SACASTE A PASEAR, NIÑO!-le comentó Kurama.

-Kurama, aplasta-le pidió Naruto sonriendo.

El zorro sonrió y empezó a masacrar a los ninjas del Sonido que empezaron a defender el sitio.

-¡ESTA ES LA HORA EN QUE DEBEN SALIR CORRIENDO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burlaba malévolamente Kurama.

(Nota de autor: Inserte el meme de Shrek).

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!-le pidió Matatabi seria.

Los ninjas se colaron en el sitio y empezaron a luchar con Taijutsu para liberar a los prisioneros que era usados en los experimentos de Orochimaru.

-Maldito, voy a patearte el culo cuando vuelva a toparme contigo-juró muy enojado Naruto.

-Necesitamos localizar a Arashi-dijo Sasame preocupada.

-Hay un problema-mencionó Kagero al respecto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la pelinaranja dudosa.

-Arashi se volvió un monstruo por los experimentos de Orochimaru-contó Jigumo la situación.

-No-susurró la chica perturbada.

-Siento un chakra malévolo-mencionó muy abrumada Naruko.

-Así que detectaste mi presencia-se escuchó una voz.

Se veía a un tipo de cabello blanco y Sasame lo reconoció como su primo Arashi.

-Así que estás vivo-dijo Sasame muy espantada.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, a los niños que eran la escolta de Orochimaru y destruyó una de sus bases hace unos años-reconoció Arashi muy satisfecho.

-Parece que Orochimaru nos tiene rencor, que bien-se burló Naruto de ello.

-Si los mato, el clan Fuma recuperará su antigua gloria y Orochimaru nos tendrá como sus mejores soldados-declaró con locura Arashi.

-¡NO, OROCHIMARU NOS ESTÁ VIENDO LA CARA!-trató Sasame de hacer entrar en razón a su primo.

-¡LOS MATARÉ Y TRAERÉ LA GLORIA A MI CLAN!-decía a punto de luchar el Fuma.

-¡BANSHO TENSEI!-exclamó Naruto con el Rinnegan Supremo activo.

Arashi fue atraído fuertemente por una corriente gravitatoria de Naruto y Hinata lo atravesó con la Espada del Dios Trueno imbuida en un Chidori para el terror de todos.

-¡ARASHI, NOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó la pelinaranja impactada.

El sujeto cayó muerto y Hinata no tenía remordimiento por lo que hizo. Se veía la sangre salir del pecho de Arashi y ella la lamió, por lo que su Ketsuryugan reaccionó y vio los recuerdos del hombre y todo lo que sabía de la Aldea del Sonido.

-Esto te pasa por vender a tu propia familia y tratar de matar a Sasame-dio a saber Hinata al respecto.

-"Según tenía entendido, la antigua heredera Hyuga no sería capaz de matar a una mosca y ahora veo a una mujer capaz de todo contra el enemigo"-pensó impresionado Jiraiya.

Sasame lloraba en el cuerpo de Arashi y sus compañeros de clan lo acompañaban.

-Era necesario, Arashi ya no tenía salvación-consoló Kamikiri a la chica.

-Al menos quiero enterrarlo en nuestro clan, él fue una víctima más de Orochimaru-comentó la pelinaranja muy triste.

En eso, Jiraiya vio la Espada del Dios Trueno Volador de Hinata y sabía que eso no era suyo.

-Hinata, debes devolver a Konoha tu arma. Eso le pertenece al clan Senju donde debe estar-le exigió Jiraiya.

-Sobre mi cadáver, viejo arrastrado por borrachas desabridas-negó molesta la Hyuga.

-Se la quitamos a un traidor de su aldea y reclamamos el premio. Además soy descendiente de Tobirama y reclamó mi heredad, asi que se la quiero dar a mi hermosa novia y nos dejará en paz-le advirtió Naruto con el Rinnegan Supremo amenazante.

El lugar temblaba y empezaba a derrumbarse por la acción de las Bestias con Cola. Así que Naruto se llevó a los presentes en un enorme Kamui para el exterior de la aldea enemiga. Todos aparecieron mareados en donde todo inició y las Bestias con Cola desaparecieron por órdenes de sus carceleros.

-Que susto, ahora podemos descansar tranquilos con este sitio-afirmó Sasame sintiéndose mejor.

-Lamento todo, Sasame. Su tiempo de vivir era muy corto por lo que le hizo Orochimaru, sus órganos internos ya estaban muy comprometidos-le explicó Hinata.

-Entiendo, Arashi ya no era el mismo y trató de matarme. Quizás descanse en paz y algún dia lo vea de nuevo como la familia que eramos-suspiró la pelinaranja más tranquila.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió la presencia de cuatro firmas de chakra y las conocía a la perfección.

-Oh no, lo que me faltaba-maldijo Naruto.

Hinata se volteó y sonrió malévolamente porque había una persona con la que tenía asuntos pendientes.

-Hasta que por fin se dejan ver, malnacidos-saludó Hinata al respecto.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai llegaron al sitio y oyeron el saludo grosero de Hinata.

-Hinata-susurró Kurenai con tristeza.

-El Hokage los envió, que sorpresa-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, tienen una orden de su Hokage para enfrentar cargos de traición y conspiración contra su propia aldea-les declaró Kakashi al respecto.

-Naruto, ya eres famoso en Konoha-señaló Yugito muy burlona.

-Un segundo, Yugito Nii de la Nube. Estás en el Libro Bingo como una de las más buscadas junto a Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage-recordó Asuma.

-¡BUAAA, NO SOY FAMOSA!-se quejó Fu.

-Fu de la Aldea de la Cascada. Eres buscada para ser deportada a tu lugar de origen-señaló Kakashi al respecto.

-Necesito mejorar mi reputación-juró la morena peliverde.

-Y así nuestra alianza se terminó, niños. Los cuatro irán a la Aldea de la Hoja por las buenas o por las malas-les advirtió Jiraiya seguro con los 4 mejores Jonin de Konoha.

-¿Y si mejor le partimos la cara sin anestesia?-dijo Yugito sacando sus uñas impregnadas en chakra.

-"Ay no"-pensó Naruko sabiendo que debe pelear contra ellos.

-"Esto salió mal"-pensó Neji, teniendo por su prima.

Naruto se lanzó hacia Jiraiya y cuando le dio una patada, él usó el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador para llevárselo a otra parte. Hinata usó su Byakugan y se llevó a otro sitio con su Kamui Byakugan a los 4 Jonin junto con ella.

-Parece que nos quedamos solas-se lamió los labios Fu y entrando en Modo Choimei, que era verde oscuro.

-Naruko, enséñame tus habilidades si eres digna de ser la hermana de Naruto-retó Yugito cubriéndose en el Modo Matatabi, el cual era azul.

Naruko entró en Modo Kurama junto con el Rinnegan supremo, y Sakura y Neji trataron de ayudarla.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Naruko.

Los mismos animales que invocaba Pain llegaron al sitio y empezaron a dar problemas a las jinchurikis. El rinoceronte atacó a Fu y esta volaba para evitarlo, pero el ave de Naruko la perseguía. Yugito peleaba contra Neji y Sakura, pero no eran rivales para ella.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

El puñetazo de Sakura no llegó a su destino y la mujer impactó la cabeza del Hyuga con la de la rosada.

-¡KYAAAA, ESO DOLIÓ!-se sobaba Sakura.

-Tienes la cabeza muy dura-se quejó Neji con un chichón.

El camaleón atrapó con la lengua a Yugito por la cintura y no podía liberarse de la criatura.

-¡MODO MATATABI: MANTO DE CHAKRA DE FUEGO AZUL ACTIVADO!-gritó la rubia.

La lengua del camaleón se quemó y desapareció en humo, pero vio que Naruko estaba cerca con un Rasengan de Agua.

-¡TOMAAAAAAAA, ELEMENTO AGUA: RASENGAN!-.

La rubia salió despedida y su manto de fuego azul se evaporó en una partes de su cuerpo y se regeneraba en unos segundos.

-Eso me dolió-aplaudió Yugito al respecto.

De repente, dos chakra blancos salieron de los cuerpos de Sakura y Neji y se veía tatuajes de llamas dorados en el castaño, y líneas doradas en la ojijade.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES HORA DE HACERLAS PEDAZOS!-reía con locura Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!-decía Neji con dolor en su cuello.

Sakura se levantaba con una sonrisa enferma y de la nada hizo unos sellos de mano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaba muy excitada de emoción la rosada.

Un montón de plantas carnívoras salieron de la tierra y unas flores poseídas disparaban ráfagas de chakra a las oponentes.

-¡ES EL SELLO BENDITO DE LA TIERRA Y EL CIELO HACIENDO EFECTO EN ELLOS!-sintió Fu con el Modo Sabio activo.

Yugito concentró chakra de Elemento Acero implantado en su cuerpo y los recubrió de fuego azul para darle potencia.

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!-.

Yugito destruía a las plantas creadas por Sakura en su momento de locura y Fu trataba de parar a la rosada, pero Neji la detuvo.

-¡MUERE!-exclamó el Hyuga.

Neji era muy rápido y Fu apenas era capaz de neutralizarlo con su poder, pero ella tenía un truco bajo la manga.

-¡SÁQUESE, PERRO!-.

La morena batió tan fuerte sus alas que Neji y Sakura salieron despedidos y Fu tenia algo para neutralizarlos.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: ESPORAS SOMNÍFERAS!-.

La reina insecto sopló una brisa de esporas para dormir y los dos oponentes lo inhalaron, cayendo noqueados. Su sello regresó a la normalidad y la peliverde cayó bastante cansada.

-Estos dos fueron un problema, Hinata hizo muy efectivos estos sellos-admitió la jinchuriki.

El rinoceronte de Naruko era partido a la mitad por las garras de fuego de Yugito y este desapareció junto con la ave. Cuando la rubia miró a Naruko, vio que ella tenía un Elemento Agua: Rasenshuriken en sus brazos de chakra y lo lanzó.

-¡MIERDA!-.

La jinchuriki se vio sumergida en una cúpula de agua violenta que apagó sus llamas y ella estaba en problemas.

-"¡CAÍ EN UN TRUCO BARATO, ESTOY HARTA!" "¡MANTO DE CHAKRA DE LAVA AZUL ACTIVADO!"-.

La cúpula se volvió de piedra azul caliente y se empezó a desintegrarse. Se veía a Yugito desnuda y cubierta de un manto de lava azul.

-"Maldita sea, aún no tengo ropa para la lava. Necesito hablar con Roshi al respecto"-pensó muy apurada la rubia.

-Que bueno que traje un traje de reserva, la última vez que Yugito hizo eso fue de lo más vergonzoso-recordó Fu al respecto.

Flashback

Bee, Han, Roshi, Fu y Yugito entrenaban juntos y la rubia era entrenada en el dominio de la lava. Debido a que su fuego era azul, la lava se tornaba de ese color y era aún más poderoso.

-Dominar el Manto de Lava o de cualquier elemento es igual a hacer el Modo Bestia con Cola. Solo deben concentrar el Elemento deseado en su cuerpo-les explicaba Bee.

Roshi hizo una demostración y se cubrió de una potente lava espesa por gracia de Son Goku en su cuerpo.

-Ahora este es el Manto de Chakra de Rayo-enseñó Killer Bee.

El moreno había entendido como replicar la técnica de su padre adoptivo y Yugito vio impresionada el jutsu.

-Ahora es mi turno, ¡MANTO DE CHAKRA DE FUEGO AZUL!-.

La mujer se rodeó de una capa de fuego azul concentrado y sin necesidad de adoptar la forma de Matatabi para ello.

-Naruto te dio el Elemento Lava con el ADN de la Quinta Mizukage, intenta adoptar la forma de ese poder-le pidió Roshi.

-¡MANTO DE CHAKRA DE LAVA AZUL!-exclamo la jinchuriki.

La mujer se rodeaba de la lava en todo su cuerpo y había logrado entender el proceso, pero su manto se desestabilizó y cayó todo el material de su cuerpo. Solo había un pequeño defecto con el jutsu y Roshi olvidó hacer esa advertencia: Yugito necesitaba ropa especial para soportar la lava o quedaría desnuda como en ese momento.

-¡YUGITO, CÚBRETE!-señaló Fu muy sorprendida.

La jinchuriki se dio cuenta y se cubrió ruborizada con sus manos sus partes íntimas.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, IDIOTAS!-.

Yugito lanzó de varios puñetazos a los hombres fuera del sitio a kilómetros del sitio.

-Iré por ropa-dijo Fu activando sus alas.

Flashback fin

Naruko estaba impresionada al ver esa y dedujo más o menos con el Rinnegan Supremo sin querer, aunque desconocía el efecto adverso hasta que se fijó en la falta del traje de la jinchuriki. En ese momento, pudo recordar la técnica especial de su hermano y había logrado practicarla en secreto muchas horas.

-¡KAAA...MEEE...HAAAA...MEEEE...!-empezó a decir Naruko en pose.

-¡¿ELLA SABE ESO?!-exclamó Fu en shock.

-¡...RASENGAN!-.

La pelirroja lanzó la potente técnica hacia Yugito y esa la esquivó muy apenas para contraatacar con su lava azul.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA AZUL: CHORRO DE LAVA!-.

La mujer soplo su lava como agua y Naruko fue impactada en el brazo, pero su manto de chakra la protegió bastante.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó la chica.

Más de 1000 apresaron a la jinchuriki y ella reaccionó con un jutsu de su creación.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: ERUPCIÓN VOLCÁNICA!-.

Una onda de lava sacó a los clones despedidos y los desapareció a todos, pero la original iba a atacarla con otro Kamehame Rasengan aún más fuerte.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-dijo la rubia.

-¡KAMEHAME RASENGAN!-exclamó la pelirroja a toda velocidad.

-¡LA ABSORBERÉ!-gritó en pose la rubia.

La jinchuriki recibió el impacto de la súper técnica y del humo estaba Yugito desnuda sin el manto de lava. Por su parte, la capa de Naruko desapareció y ella cayó cansada del poco control de su Modo Kurama.

-Parece que gané, pero perdí mi ropa-sentenció Yugito algo apenada.

-Toma-llegó Fu con un traje de repuesto.

Unos minutos después, la jinchuriki se vistió y declaró terminada esta batalla, pero estaba satisfecha por el desempeño de Naruko.  
Fu les pasaba de su chakra a Sakura y Neji y ambos despertaron de su desmayo al ser curados. Naruko se levantó un poco más recuperada de su estrés corporal por el uso del Modo Kurama.

-Te felicito, niña. Me diste una buena batalla, pero te advierto que aún no usé mi Modo Sabio y mi Transformación del Sabio-le dijo la chica rubia.

-Yo algún dia lo aprenderé y le daré mejor batalla al próxima-juró la pelirroja.

-Eso espero, futura Hokage-le guiñó el ojo Yugito.

-Dejaron todo el lugar destruido-señaló Sasame muy consternada.

-Ups, necesitamos que Naruto lo repare-sonrió traviesamente Fu al respecto.

Mientras la batalla de las jinchurikis y los Genin de Konoha se daba, Naruto llevó a Jiraiya a una zona lejana del sitio en el jutsu de Tobirama.

-No puede ser, aprendiste el jutsu de tu padre-dijo asombrado Jiraiya.

-Mi padre únicamente lo mejoró y afinó detalles. Todos se han olvidado de que Tobirama Senju fue el creador del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-corrigió Naruto muy serio.

-Al parecer conoces muy bien la historia de Konoha a pesar de desertar-mencionó el Sanin interesado.

-Que me haya ido de casa no significa que no pueda saber que le incurre a mis ancestros-declaró el rubio ante el comentario de Jiraiya.

-Naruto, no tiene que ser así. Eres el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y con todo tu poder elevarías a la aldea a la gloria. Incluso serías Hokage a menor edad que tu padre-le dijo el peliblanco.

-No, yo abandoné ese sueño cuando mamá y papá decidieron apoyar a Naruko en eso. Incluso tú y Kakashi le dieron el visto bueno sin saber que yo lo deseaba para ser reconocido por ustedes, ahora tengo un sueño aún mejor que ser el líder de un montón de hipócritas y traidores-le recriminó Naruto con mucha molestia.

-Sé que no somos perfectos, pero hacemos lo que podemos-insistió el peliblanco.

-No, no han tenido la valentía de sacar a Danzô y a los consejeros corruptos que han provocado más problemas de los necesarios. Además, mi familia no tiene en buena estima al amor de mi vida por no ser la mujer que mi madre desea para mí y eso es intolerable-dio una buena explicación el Uzumaki.

-Siempre hemos sabido que Kushina es una mujer lenta y muy especial, pero podemos hacer el esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Ella está dispuesta a lo que sea por tener a su hijo de vuelta, incluso aceptar tu relación con Hinata Hyuga-le prometió el Sanin.

-No, mi madre jamás aceptaría a Hinata, no por ser la hija de la mujer a la que rechazó en su juventud-soltó de repente el Uzumaki.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-preguntó Jiraiya consternado.

-Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Kushina Uzumaki tuvo una relación sentimental secreta con Hana Hyuga en su adolescencia-confesó el rubio al respecto.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, ELLA SIEMPRE QUISO A MINATO!-exclamó rojo el Sanin.

-La misma madre de Hinata me lo contó una vez y ella no era una mentirosa-admitió el Uzumaki.

Flashback

Hana Hyuga bañaba a Hinata y Naruto en una tina del Compuesto Hyuga. El rubio se quedaba mucho a dormir en el lugar y la mujer peliazul lo mimaba como una verdadera madre lo haría.

-Eres tan bonito como lo eran tus tontos padres en su juventud-señaló divertida la mujer.

-Mamá, ¿los papás malos de Naruto eran tus amigos?-preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-No solo eran mis amigos, fueron mis novios al mismo tiempo por un tiempo maravilloso, pero eso fue antes de querer con todo mi ser a tu padre-le confesó Hana a su niña.

-Según yo sé, solo puedes tener un novio a la vez y deben ser del género opuesto-recitó Naruto lo que aprendió en la escuela.

-Naruto, esas son las ideologías de este mundo primitivo. Las reglas de la sociedad cambian cada cierto tiempo, de donde vengo yo está permitido tener dos o más parejas pero con la condición de tener amor verdadero-les dio su punto de vista la peliazul.

-¿Es cierto que vienes de otro mundo como dicen en el clan?-preguntó la niña.

-Así es, vengo de Selene o como ustedes le dicen: La Luna-respondió la mujer.

-Eres una alienígena-dijo Naruto muy sorprendido y emocionado.

-Sí, lo soy-sonrió la mujer.

-¿Por qué los papás de Naruto no son tus novios ahora si tú los querías mucho?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Bueno, yo tengo mis ideologías y ellos tienen la suya. No pude ser capaz de abrir su mente primitiva a más allá de los horizontes y dejarse llevar por el amor que sentíamos. Fue muy doloroso para mí ser rechazada y no ser de su agrado en ese tiempo, pero me di cuenta de quienes son mis prioridades y personas que me amaban realmente-contó de forma triste la señora Hyuga.

-¿Quién es la persona que te amaba realmente?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-El papá de Hinata, jijiji. Digamos que el siempre fue mi mejor amigo y me amaba sobre todas las cosas. Por él no me perdí en mi dolor cuando me rechazaron, me habría vuelto loca si Hiashi no hubiera sido tan amable y atento conmigo-sonrió más animada la Hyuga mayor de forma linda.

Flashback fin

-¡KUSHINA UZUMAKI Y MINATO NAMIKAZE SON UNA GENTE RESPETABLE Y NO HARÍAN ALGO ASÍ!-exclamó en shock Jiraiya.

-¿Entonces por qué Kushina y Minato trataron de que no me acercara a Hinata en mi infancia? Si ellos me hubieran dejado ser libre con ella, no hubiera pensando en dejar la aldea y tal vez soportar su indiferencia y maltrato en mi contra-le dio a pensar Naruto.

-No tengo que hacerte más preguntas, vendrás a la aldea lo quieras o no-concluyó Jiraiya su conversación.

-Inténtalo, anciano-retó Naruto con mirada desafiante.

Jiraiya hizo su Jutsu de Invocación y aparecieron en ese momento Fukasaku y Shima al lado del Sanin.

-¡NARUTO!-dijeron los sapos al ver al niño.

-Hola, maestros-saludó Naruto respetuosamente.

-Naruto, ha pasado un tiempo-le dijo con tristeza Ma.

-Que mal que tengamos que vernos así, pero el viejo pervertido los necesitará más que yo-les dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Naruto, no te confíes. Jiraiya te lleva años de experiencia y puedes perder-le advirtió Pa en el hombro del Sanin.

Jiraiya reunió energía natural y le mostró a Naruto que podía ejecutar el Modo Sabio Sapo a la perfección, para la sorpresa del rubio.

-Interesante, otro Sabio Sapo perfecto a la lista. Ahora es mi turno-dijo el Uzumaki cerrando los ojos.

En la espalda de Naruto aparecieron 5 Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y sus ojos era amarillos brillantes con una cruz como pupilas, y no tenía el pigmento característico de un sabio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el Sanin en shock.

-Sabio Pervertido, conozca un nivel al que usted ni mi padre jamás llegarán a experimentar: Modo Sabio Sapo de los Seis Caminos-presentó el rubio con mucha elegancia y falsa soberbia.

-Ese niño logró el mismo Modo Sabio que el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos hizo en su época-informó Fukasaku al Sanin.

-¡AHÍ VOY, VIEJO DEGENERADO!-se preparó Naruto.

-"¡¿QUÉ COMEN LOS NIÑOS DE HOY EN DÍA?! ¡ES OTRO MINI ITACHI UCHIHA CON DOPPING!"-pensó alarmado el Sanin.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-hizo un sello de cruz el rubio.

El Uzumaki hizo unos tres clones sin las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y estos generaban un Rasengan en la mano.

-¡ARTE SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS: RASENGAN!-prepararon los clones.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ULTRA BOLA RASENGAN!-exclamó el peliblanco.

Los dos jutsus chocaron y estaban igualados en poder, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños. El impacto hizo que ambos salieran despedidos a varios metros del lugar y los clones desaparecieran.

-Gah, la mano me duele-se quejó Jiraiya al sentir la diferencia en el poder.

-A mí no, jajajaja. Eso le pasa por ser un arrastrado que se masturba pensando en las tetas de Tsunade-se burló Naruto al respecto.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI, NIÑO MALCRIADO!-reclamó el aludido.

Mientras tanto, los Jonin salían de la dimensión de bolsillo de Hinata y estos quedaron algo turbados por ver ese lugar tan lúgubre. Veían a la Hyuga aparecer en el sitio y el portal se cerró.

-Aquí nadie interferirá-suspiró aliviada Hinata.

-¿Te das cuenta de que quedaste sola contra 4 Jonin entrenados?-dijo Kakashi por la acción suicida de la Hyuga.

-Es más interesante, iré tras un fumador, un emo traumado, una feminista amargada y un demente juvenil-le respondió Hinata al respecto.

-¿Esa es la educación que has tenido con Naruto?-preguntó Kurenai ofendida.

-No, solo les dije la verdad. Usted no es nadie para reclamarme, aún no le perdono lo que trató de hacerme-señaló con frialdad la peliazul.

Kakashi sacó su Sharingan y vio las monstruosas reservas de un chakra púrpura oscuro en el cuerpo pequeño de la niña de 13 años.

-No la subestimen, ese chakra es el de un jinchuriki. Es cierto de que tiene una Bestia con Cola sellada en su cuerpo-les informó Kakashi.

-Oh, ese Sharingan. Ese regalo inmerecido por parte del rechazado Obito Uchiha-declaró muy burlona la ojiperla.

-No digas ese nombre tan familiarmente-regañó Kakashi al respecto.

-Usted es el que no tiene ese derecho, yo soy la hija de la verdadera sensei que tuvo Obito. ¿Acaso ya se le olvidó lo que le hizo el Hokage por su favoritismo?-refrescó su memoria la peliazul.

-"No sabía que su madre le contó todo"-pensó muy enfadado consigo mismo el peliblanco.

-Hinata, podemos hablar de todo esto. Ven con nosotros a la aldea, el clan Hyuga está dispuesto a aceptarte de nuevo sin repercusiones. Incluso puedes recuperar tu puesto de heredera seguramente-empezó a negociar Asuma al tener la mente más fría de todas.

-Suena muy tentador, pero no está en mi apretada agenda-negó la chica sin pensarlo.

-Hinata, sé que no tengo mucha relación con usted pero soy el maestro de tu primo Neji y tengo la responsabilidad de que vuelvas para que sean una familia de nuevo-le dijo Gai al respecto.

-Vaya, esa es la más noble de las excusas que me han dado para reconsiderarlo todo. Maito Gai, has hecho un buen trabajo con Neji y de los presentes lo admiro mas que a nadie por su filosofía del trabajo duro-confesó Hinata al respecto.

-¿En serio?-dijo con duda el cejudo.

-Claro, e incluso admiro a su padre Maito Dai por ser el único que ha eliminado a 4 Espadachines de la Niebla en un solo rato. Lástima que las 8 Puertas de Chakra maten al usuario-mencionó la mujer con decepción de que haya menos ninjas tan esforzados como Gai y Dai.

-Incluso sabe de mi padre, esta niña es buena-admitió Gai deduciendo que tenía conocimientos del Puño Fuerte.

-Si no me equivoco, ella sabe de todos y no dudará en usar sus conocimientos en nuestra contra-señaló Kakashi muy molesto.

-Bueno, es hora de deshacerme de ustedes-sentenció la renegada.

Hinata hizo unos sellos que Kakashi reconoció a la perfección y una bola de rayos se hallaba en su mano, para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo pudiste aprender ese jutsu? Yo nunca te lo enseñé ni tampoco a Naruto-dijo turbado el peliblanco.

-Naruto tiene Sharingan y vio sus sellos de mano, después me lo enseñó a mí-dio una breve explicación la peliazul.

La chica activó su Byakugan y se dirigió a atacar a Kakashi, pero con la vista de su Sharingan le dio tiempo de usar un Jutsu de Sustitución.

-Lo vi venir, tengo Byakugan señor Kakashi-le dijo la ojiperla.

Gracias a su visión de 360, ella vio que Asuma se dirigía a atacarla con sus Cuchillas de Viento, pero ella se cubrió con un manto de Chakra de Fuego a manera de escudo.

-Mi elemento primario es el fuego, no puedes ganarme-le sonrió la renegada.

La Hyuga empezó a brillar y Kakashi vio que se cubría de Elemento Fuego.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, ASUMA!-exclamó Kakashi alerta.

Gai se llevó cargado al Jonin barbón y Hinata explotó en llamas y el área se incendiaba bastante.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: CLON DE FUEGO!-se escuchó la voz de Hinata lejos de allí.

-Una versión de fuego de jutsu de clonación, es impresionante-admitió Gai muy sorprendido.

-Se lo robé a Fugaku Uchiha cuando no había más gente que vigilara después de la Masacre Uchiha. Es un jutsu muy fuerte y útil-contó Hinata al respecto.

-Es una falta de respeto robar jutsus de los muertos-regañó espantada Kurenai.

-Robarles jutsus a los ladrones de técnicas, eso se oye gracioso. Los Uchihas son los más grandes abusivos de la historia con ese ojo que todo copia-señaló muy seria la Hyuga.

En lo que Hinata luchaba y discutía con los Jonin, Naruto le estaba dando muchos problemas a su padrino Jiraiya. El Modo Sabio Sapo de los Seis Caminos era muy superior a la versión normal de Jiraiya, y además de que cada jutsu era bien contrarrestado por el Uzumaki.

-Ma, Pa, necesito que usen su Genjutsu ahora-les pidió Jiraiya a sus maestros.

-Lo estamos preparando ahora-le dijeron ambos sapos.

Naruto iba a luchar a punta de Taijutsu con el Sanin y ambos estaba igualados en esa área, pero el peliblanco estaba cansado.

-Parece que su cuerpo está dejando de funcionar-señaló Naruto sonriendo.

-Maldita sea, me cuesta mover los brazos-se quejaba el Sanin Sapo.

-Hice una pequeña mejora a la Kata de los Sapos, es bueno tener una novia Hyuga que te enseñe casi todo el Puño Suave para combinarlo con Senjutsu-le informó el ojiazul a su padrino.

Las manos de Jiraiya temblaban porque los músculos de su cuerpo estaban muy tensos y empezaba a perder la estabilidad del Modo Sabio.

-Ahora tendré que hacer de usted un ejemplo para la Aldea de la Hoja si vuelven a tratar de llevarme a la fuerza-le sentenció el Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba dispuesto aparentemente a dar el golpe de gracia y los sapos saltaron de los hombros de Jiraiya.

-¡ILUSIÓN DEMONÍACA: CANTO DE CONFRONTACIÓN DE SAPO!-exclamaron Ma y Pa.

Ellos lanzaron un tremendo Genjutsu sónico que Naruto recibió y no podía moverse de allí. Jamás había experimentado un jutsu de esta magnitud y Jiraiya aprovechó para rematar a su ahijado.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ULTRA BOLA RASENGAN!-.

El Sanin le pudo dar ese poderoso ataque al Uzumaki y este salió volando a varios metros de allí dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso. Después de que se despejó el humo, se veía a un Naruto malherido y en su estado normal inconsciente, y Jiraiya se acercaba muy adolorido para llevárselo.

-Me has causado muchos problemas, Naruto. Es hora de que vayas de vuelta con tus padres-le dijo el ninja al adolescente.

Cuando Jiraiya iba a cargar a Naruto, este abrió los ojos y este se fijó en el Rinnegan Supremo con sus tomoes girando agresivamente.

-¡ARTE SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS: TSUKUYOMI!-susurró el ninja de repente.

El Sanin fue sumergido en un potente Tsukuyomi con Chakra Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos y, 3 segundos más tarde, cayó horrorizado y en coma por lo que Naruto le hizo ver.

-¡¿NARUTO, QUÉ LE HICISTE A JIRAIYA?!-preguntó Shima espantada.

-Un Tsukuyomi en Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, es mucho peor que la versión normal-explicó Naruto sanando al instante de sus heridas.

-Está en un estado crítico, casi lo matas-dijo Fukasaku muy preocupado.

Naruto fue a revisarlo y con su poder usó Senjutsu Médico de los Seis Caminos en el Sanin y curó la mitad del daño que le hizo.

-Puedo curarlo por completo, pero arruinaría lo que le tengo listo al irresponsable de mi padrino-declaró el Uzumaki a los sapos.

-¿Qué le hiciste ver a Jiraiya?-preguntó Pa al adolescente.

-Cosas que no quería darse cuenta y su cruda realidad-solo contestó Naruto con una malvada sonrisa.

Flashback

Jiraiya estaba colgado en una cruz y todo el paisaje estaba en color, a diferencia del Tsukuyomi normal, pero el lugar era terriblemente lúgubre y se sentía el horror en el sitio.

-Maldita sea, Naruto me engañó-se quejó débil el Sanin.

-Hola padrino-se escuchó la voz de Naruto en el sitio.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-gritó con ira e impotencia el ninja.

-No, y este es tu castigo por ser tan malo en mi infancia conmigo. Todas las veces que deseé conocerlo a fondo y ser entrenado por usted, pero nada más se llevaba a Naruko para ello. Ahora solo le tengo asco y repulsión hacia usted, y quiero que sufra todo lo que yo siento con toda Konoha ahora-le dijo con frialdad y crudeza su ahijado.

Naruto empezó a someterlo a una experiencia infernal en la potente ilusión donde lo hacía ver sus peores tragedias veces, como la muerte de su maestro el día del ataque de Kurama a la aldea o cuando Orochimaru se fue de Konoha.

-¡BASTA NIÑO, NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO!-gritó desesperado el Sanin.

-Apenas ha pasado 0.1 segundos en el mundo real, ahora iremos más profundo-sonrió malvadamente el rubio.

Naruto sacó un recuerdo aún más feo y salían todos los rechazos que Tsunade le ha hecho toda su vida.

-¡TSUNADE, YO TE AMO!-decía un Jiraiya de 12 años con flores en la mano.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO!-le tiró las flores la rubia y esta se marchaba molesta.

El Uzumaki se molestó mucho al ver esa escena y las siguientes eran más desagradables todavía.

-Tsunade, salgamos juntos a comer algo-le pidió el peliblanco en un plan de amigos.

-¡OLVÍDALO, NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN CONTIGO Y MENOS DAN!-dijo asqueada una Tsunade de 18 años.

-Pero yo...-trataba de explicar el chico, pero ella lo tiró a loco y se fue del sitio.

-Vaya, que necedad de seguir insistiendo con la misma mujer-dijo con mucha amargura Naruto.

Jiraiya lloraba porque odiaba revivir esos duros momentos y su ahijado le seguían reproduciendo todo.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, VOY A MATARTE!-decía una Tsunade entoallada frente a un Jiraiya con miedo por ser sorprendida espiándola.

Naruto no podía creer que el Sanin soportó una terrible paliza que casi lo mata por solo ser espiada desnuda.

-Sé que está mal invadir la privacidad de las mujeres, pero casi matar a mi amigo por solo ese detalle habla de una mujer abusiva. ¿Cómo puede seguir enamorada de alguien como ella?-le recriminó Naruto con asco.

Naruto una vez hizo exactamente lo mismo con Hinata antes de ser su novia, pero ella lo metió a las aguas termales y le dio su primer beso que jamás olvidaría.

-¡ME VOY A CASAR CON DAN, NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS INSISTIENDO! ¡JAMÁS ME VOY A FIJAR EN ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!-se veía a una joven Tsunade poco antes de la muerte de su novio.

El joven Jiraiya solo trataba de invitarla como amigos a un lugar, pero Tsunade no quería tener algo que ver con su compañero de equipo.

-Eso duele mucho, aferrarse a una mujer que jamás te amará. Mamá y papá pretendían eso al casarme con Sakura y ella está enamorada de otro sujeto, no quiero ser como usted-le decía con crudeza y decepción Naruto.

Las mismas escenas crueles seguían repitiéndose muchas veces, además de varias ilusiones de Konoha en llamas y Minato y Kushina morir de forma cruel por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

-Me das mucho asco, has buscado a un ex compañero que prefirió el poder y el conocimiento antes que tu amistad, sigues tras una vieja amargada que te tiene en mala estima y para terminarla no fuiste un buen padrino conmigo-le recriminaba Naruto enterrándole varias estacas negras.

-Lo...lamento...Naruto-susurraba casi perdiendo la voluntad de vivir el Sanin y llorando.

-Solo quería un poco de su cariño, pero ya no me interesa. Solo deseo una cosa de usted: Tenga un poco de dignidad y siga su felicidad: Tsunade no lo ama y deje de ser su perro faldero, ella no lo merece por ser tan cruel más de 40 años con usted-le dijo el rubio con molestia.

Flashback fin

-Eso fue muy cruel, pero se lo dijimos cientos de veces. Quien sabe si reacciona esta vez con eso que le mostraste-suspiró Shima por lo que ocurrió.

-Naruto, cuídate mucho-se despidió Fukasaku.

-Adiós, maestros-se inclinó formalmente el Uzumaki.

Pa y Ma se fueron en un pequeño humo a su hogar y Naruto se dirigió a recoger a Jiraiya para irse con sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo que se daba esto, Hinata luchaba ardientemente contra los 4 Jonin e Élite de Konoha.

-Que resistencia, parece no tener fin con su chakra-se quejó Asuma muy molesto.

-Es una jinchuriki, es normal en ella. No me explico como una Hyuga logró soportar esa carga así-dijo Kakashi sin hallar una respuesta.

-Fuerza de voluntad y un terrible dolor de cuerpo por varios días. Fue horrible la sensación y el chakra oscuro amenazaba con perder mi mente, pero lo soporté y tengo el absoluto control-dijo la mencionada con orgullo.

Hinata solo sacó un aura de muerte con algo del temible Elemento Oscuro de su pequeño cuerpo y el ambiente se quedaba lúgubre y sin vida por lo que sucedía. A los ninjas se les puso la piel de gallina de solo sentir ese abominable chakra cerca de ellos.

-Ya estoy harta de ustedes, quiero irme a mi casa-dijo con pesadez la renegada.

-Al único lugar al que irás será a Konoha donde perteneces-le insistió Kurenai.

-Allí no hay un lugar para mí, yo iré de la mano con mi Naruto. Siempre ha sido así toda mi vida y ambos nos tendremos uno al otro, y no necesitamos su aprobación-recriminó Hinata con molestia.

-Por favor, mírate. Eres una rebelde y estás en un camino de autodestrucción con Naruto. Tienes que detener esto, estás haciéndote más daño a lado de él-le seguía insistiendo la pelinegra.

-¡USTED NO ES MI MADRE PARA ORDENARME ESO, ELLA AMABA PROFUNDAMENTE A NARUTO Y NO TIENE EL DERECHO DE SEPARARME DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA!-le gritó con cólera la renegada en lágrimas.

Los Jonin vieron que Kurenai dio en un punto muy sensible de la Hyuga y ella sintió una daga en su corazón al enterarse de cual era su verdadero error.

-¡HANA HYUGA ERA LA MADRE QUE MI NARUTO DESEABA QUE FUERA KUSHINA Y USTED QUISO ALEJARME DE ÉL PORQUE NO ERA APTO PARA MÍ SEGÚN SU IDEOLOGÍA FEMINISTA! ¡NUNCA LE PERDONARÉ EL ATREVIMIENTO DE SUGERIRLE A MI PADRE QUE PROHIBIERA MI AMISTAD CON ÉL, ME HIZO MUCHO DAÑO Y ME SENTÍ MÁS SOLA POR SU CULPA! ¡HABÍA PERDIDO A MI MADRE Y USTED TRATÓ DE QUITARME A MI MEJOR AMIGO QUE ERA LA ÚNICA RAZÓN QUE NO HIZO SUICIDARME AL RESENTIR EL MALTRATO DE MI PROPIO CLAN!-le decía con una rabia descontrolada y con llanto amargo.

Kurenai cayó de rodillas y Kakashi miró que la renegada decía la verdad en su experiencia como shinobi. Se decía en el pueblo que la Princesa Hyuga huyó de su hogar porque era muy maltratada por su familia luego de la muerte de la matriarca Hyuga y ahora los Jonin lo corroboraron que era parte de los motivos de su deserción.

-No sabía eso, perdóname-suplicó Kurenai en llanto.

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRLA, LA ODIO!-le respondió Hinata con sus ojos rojos.

El Ketsuryugan reaccionó a la furia de la chica y la tierra temblaba por lo sucedido. Unos dragones de agua salieron del suelo y el hierro se mezcló con esta para que empezara a atacar a los ninjas.

-¡KURENAI YUHI, NO VOLVERÁS A HACERME DAÑO DE NUEVO!-se escuchaba la voz de Hinata con cólera descontrolada.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESE DOUJUTSU DE HINATA?!-preguntó Gai pateando los dragones de agua con hierro.

-¡NO LO SÉ, PERO ES MUY PELIGROSO SEGUIR POSPONIENDO LA BATALLA!-dijo Kakashi con un Raikiri destruyendo otro dragón.

El resto de los ninjas despejaron al resto de los dragones y Kakashi preparó con rapidez un Raikiri con el logró impactar a una desprevenida Hinata en el pecho.

-¡KAKASHI, NOOOOOOOO!-gritó Kurenai horrorizada.

-Fuiste muy lejos, lo lamento por Naruto pero esto se terminó-sentenció Kakashi.

-Hijo de puta-solo susurró Hinata con una malévola sonrisa.

La chica se deshizo en lodo y Kakashi no sabía en que momento hizo un Jutsu de Sustitución.

-¡YA ENTIENDO, ELLA CAMBIÓ CON UN CLON MIENTRAS PELEAMOS CON LOS DRAGONES!-le explicó Asuma.

En los árboles aparecieron 4 clones de sombra con los dedos extendidos en las sienes y cerró los ojos.

-¡ELEMENTO YING: TAIOKEN!-.

Un jutsu extremadamente luminoso como el sol brilló con intensidad en la zona y los Jonin se quedaron ciegos por unos instantes debido a que recibieron la carga directa a los ojos.

-¡NO PUEDO VER!-gritaba Gai con dolor ocular severo.

-Que terrible jutsu-se trataba de aliviar Asuma muy lastimado visualmente el Sarutobi.

-¡KAAAA...MEEEEE...HAAAA...MEEEE...!-se escuchó la voz de Hinata en un lugar desconocido.

Ninguno de los ninjas veía donde se encontraba la chica y Kakashi apenas logró divisarla con un Rasengan sobrecargado en sus manos y listo para lanzarlo.

-¡...RASENGAN!-.

Una ráfaga de chakra púrpura oscuro se disparaba hacia los ninjas y Kakashi no podía abrir los ojos muy bien porque el jutsu anterior los cegó efectivamente. El Kamehame Rasengan Oscuro logró impactar en medio de los objetivos y la onda expansiva los lastimó de gravedad.  
La cortina de humo se despejó y se notaba a los Jonin malheridos y noqueados porque no soportaron el impacto del terrible jutsu aplicado.  
La kunoichi llegó al sitio con una mirada fría y se limpiaba los ojos porque el Ketsuryugan le hacía sangrar y había quedado manchada.

-Aún tengo mucho que entrenar, creí poder ganarles rápido pero me hace falta experiencia para vencerlos en menos tiempo-admitió con mucha pesadez la Hyuga.

La chica veía con asco a Kurenai y entendía lo que sentía Naruto por sus padres, pero aún no sabía cuando era el momento de parar con ese resentimiento.

-Kurenai, me hizo mucho daño. Viva con ese cargo de conciencia de quererme separar de mi amigo y del chico que amo-solo dijo con amargura la ojiperla.

En otro sitio, los Genin de Konoha y las jinchurikis de Dos y Siete Colas estaban esperando que Naruto y Hinata acabaran sus batallas.

-Esto se terminó-declaró Fu a todos los presentes.

En ese momento, Naruto llegó con Jiraiya inconsciente en su espalda con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y lo arrojó violentamente al suelo.

-Si no fuera por el Tsukuyomi, me habría podido ganar en un descuido-admitió Naruto bastante cansado.

Sakura fue a donde estaba el Sanin y solo podía aplicarle unos primeros auxilios y algo de Ninjutsu Médico.

-¿Dónde está mi princesa?-preguntó Naruto curiosa.

En ese momento, un portal astral negativo apareció y los 4 Jonin de Élite de Konoha eran arrojados con mucha fuerza de esa dimensión.

-Élite de Konoha, son tan predecibles. Nuestra élite es aún mejor-se quejó Hinata al respecto muy molesta.

-Parece que te dieron problemas, jajajajaja-se rió Naruto.

-Él que me dio más batalla fue Gai y Kakashi es fácil de manipular con sus traumas-aclaró la Hyuga.

-Pobre Kakashi sensei-dijo con lástima Sakura.

-Sí, pobrecito. Hubiera sido más buena si Kakashi fuera menos favoritista en el pasado con Naruko, y ni hablar de su situación en el Equipo 7 con Sasuke Uchiha y ss traumas con Obito-le informó la peliazul.

-¿De que hablas? Sé que Kakashi sensei era más cercano a mí antes y que se ha enfocado mucho en Sasuke, ¿pero qué tiene que ver ese tal Obito?-preguntó Naruko muy confundida.

-Ah, parece que mamá y papá jamás les habló del famoso Obito Uchiha, su otro peor error-le declaró el rubio.

-Mi madre fallecida me contó que Minato Namikaze tenía a cargo al Equipo 7 de su generación, el cual era conformado por Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake-señaló Hinata al respecto.

-Kakashi era sin dudar el alumno preferido de mi padre, Rin era su fangirl y Obito era muy ignorado al respecto por carecer de talento aparentemente. Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata, fue la que se dio cuenta de esta situación y denunció esto al Tercer Hokage-contó el Uzumaki.

-Eso no lo sabía, tus padres son unos pelmazos-señaló Neji por la situación.

-Ignorando al tarado de Kakashi, necesitan saber una cosas. Vengan todos aquí, ustedes tambien clan Fuma-les pidió Naruto.

Todos los mencionados llegaron hacia donde estaban los del Remolino y Naruto activó su Rinnegan Supremo.

-Quiero que chequen esto y nos entenderán el porqué de nuestro actuar-les dijo el rubio.

Hinata activó su Tenseigan Supremo como ella le denominó a su doujutsu y ella sumergió a todos en un potente Genjutsu que les permitió a todos ver el futuro cercano.  
Los ninjas miraban un futuro apocalíptico donde un colosal árbol crecía en todo el mundo y tenía colgado a millones de capullos con forma de personas como momias.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó pálida Sakura.

-Es uno de muchos futuros probables, solo les mostré el peor de los escenarios sin nadie hiciera algo contra la amenaza que tendremos en unos años-le explicó Hinata.

Sasame y sus compañeros cayeron pasmados y muy incrédulos ante la visión de Hinata.

-Esto que acaban de ver se llama Tsukuyomi Infinito-les dijo Naruto.

Hinata retrocedió un poco la visión y se veía a Madara Uchiha activar con el Rinne Sharingan el súper Genjutsu en la Luna y todos caían víctimas con el Rinnegan reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡QUE HORROR!-exclamó Sakura con el tremendo shock de la visión.

-El loco que hizo esto se llama Madara Uchiha y para su desgracia, solo Naruto, Naruko y yo podemos neutralizar con éxito ese horrible jutsu-dio a saber Hinata.

-¡¿YO, CÓMO?!-preguntó perturbada Naruko.

-El Rinnegan, querida. Además si cubres a la gente mas cercana en tu área con tu Susanoo, la luz de los rayos Blutz de la Luna imbuida con el chakra de Madara y el Shinju no podrán afectarlos-le dio un buen tip la Hyuga.

-¿Susanoo? ¿Rayos Blutz? No entiendo ninguno de estos términos-señaló Sakura.

-Rayos Blutz es la luz solar reflejada por cualquier cuerpo celeste, como la Luna. Las propiedades de la luz reflejada cambia debido a que esta cambia de ondas y patrones. En la etapa de la Luna Llena, esta refleja más de un millón de ondas Blutz. Ahora, el Tsukuyomi Infinito mezcla el chakra Senjutsu de un jinchuriki del Shinju y el Rinne Sharingan y potencia millones de veces las ondas Blutz normales, y así puede simular casi una agradable mañana, con el efecto adverso de caer en el cálido y mortal amanecer de un sueño eterno-expuso muy detalladamente Naruto.

-Que terrible se ve esto-declaró Sasame muy impactada.

-Y esto es el inicio. Aunque el Tsukuyomi Infinito es un Genjutsu que muestra tus sueños cumplidos, no es eterno porque el cuerpo de los atrapados en el árbol roba el chakra y muta lentamente el cuerpo de los afectados-declaró Hinata al respecto.

-Espera, eso no me lo sabía-mencionó Yugito consternada.

-Apenas pude ver más allá del futuro, mira lo que sucede con las víctimas-mostró la Hyuga muy preocupada.

Hinata tronó los dedos y el tiempo de la visión avanzó bastante. Se veía que la Tierra estaba marchitándose y se quedaba sin vida, para el horror de todos y salían de los capullos unas criaturas blancas humanoides con aspecto vegetal de ojos amarillos y cabello verde.

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?!-señaló Naruko consternada.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a los Zetsus Blancos. Son el resultado de la mutación de los seres humanos atrapados en el Shinju-enseñó Naruto serio.

-El Tsukuyomi Infinito es el significado del fin del mundo y los seres humanos estamos muy desprotegidos contra los efectos de este súper Genjutsu-declaró con crudeza Naruto.

-Afortunadamente hay una forma de detenerlo, pero implica una serie de pasos muy estrictos a seguir-declaró Naruto a todos.

-Primero se debe reunir el chakra de las Nueve Bestias con Cola y un Rinnegan original para poder ejecutar el sello de la rata para poder cancelar el control del Shinju y desaparecer todo este problema. Por ello hay dos personas en el mundo que tienen esa facultad, Naruto y Naruko-informó Hinata al respecto.

-¡¿QUIÉN, YO?!-dijo turbada la pelirroja.

-Naruko, si algo sale mal tú debes detener esto. Tienes las armas necesarias para cancelar ese jutsu que condenaría a todos a su fin-le dio una explicación el rubio a su hermana.

-Hmp, entiendo. Si Naruto muriera, nadie podría detener ese sueño eterno al menos que haya otro sujeto con esas características-declaró Neji pensativo.

-Naruto, me has dejado una pesada responsabilidad-señaló Naruko al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero confió en tí-confesó el rubio.

-¿Y por qué no decirles a los Jonin o Jiraiya sobre ello?-preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Nos tomarían a locos y nadie les creería a un par de mocosos rebeldes. Además, los adultos lo arruinarían todo y Minato y Kushina harían lo que sea para intensificar su búsqueda, además de que alertaríamos a los espías de esto y llegaría a oídos de Danzô, Orochimaru o Akatsuki-señaló Hinata al respecto.

-La vieja generación tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar la paz en el mundo y solo han creado caos y sufrimiento por su orgullo, intereses personales y odio. No queremos nada que venga de los Kages o del gobierno actual de las aldeas-dio a saber Naruto.

-"Menos la Niebla, jejejeje"-pensó Fu divertida.

Hinata deshizo la ilusión futurista y en el mundo real apenas pasó un segundo. Sakura quería vomitar por los nervios y los del clan Fuma estaban perturbados por lo que se avecinaba.

-Un grupo terrorista llamado Akatsuki viene tras las Bestias con Cola y trataran de revivir al Shinju para ejecutar este plan. Se nos avecina una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja y todos se verán involucrados en esta. Entrenen mucho para que sobrevivan porque no sabemos que pasará, pero les aseguro que el mundo cambiará terminando todo-les dijo con seriedad Naruto a todos.

-Que triste, todo esto para cambiar el mundo. Todos terminarán uniéndose para combatir a ese ente maligno-señaló muy deprimida la pelirroja.

-Quieras o no habrá guerra, solo estén preparados para lo que se avecina-les advirtió Fu.

-Creo que es todo, llévense al pervertido y a los cuatro incompetentes de aquí. No deseo verlos más y necesitan atención médica urgente-sonrió Hinata señalando a los heridos.

-Te excediste con ellos, jajajaja-se rió Naruto.

Hinata sintió algo de lástima por Jiraiya y se acercó a él para tocarlo. Ella tendió su mano y canalizó su chakra para su cuerpo. Todos veían que el Sanin rejuvenecía de forma sorprendente y parecía un joven de 24 años.

-Me da pena que haya perdido 40 años tras una ogra amargada que lo trata mal, entiendo que él fue un huérfano y que el Tercer Hokage no le haya educado como ser más cuidadoso con las malas mujeres. Espero que él busque a una linda chica que sepa ganarse su cariño-deseó Hinata con una sonrisa muy triste.

La Aldea de Konoha había tenido etiquetada a Hinata Hyuga como una chica cruel e insensible justo como señalaba el Libro Bingo, pero los Genin conocían a la dulce y considerada kunoichi que en realidad era.

-Se van a llevar un infarto al ver al Sabio Pervertido así-dijo Naruko muy asombrada.

-Solo díganle al Hokage que fue un accidente con un jutsu desconocido de tu hermano-le aconsejó la chica con una sonrisa muy divertida.

Después de ello, Naruko se fue a despedir de su hermano gemelo y se dieron un abrazo fraternal ya que no se verían en mucho tiempo y todos vieron a los futuros líderes de Konoha y Uzushio sellando su alianza como lo hicieron sus antepasados.

-Cuídate mucho, Naruto-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Adiós, Naruko. No dejes que mamá y papá te laven el cerebro con su versión defectuosa de la Voluntad del Fuego, expande tu mente al mundo y no solo a la Hoja-le pidió Naruto serio.

-Entendido-afirmó la pelirroja.

Naruto le reponía secretamente bastante chakra a Naruko y le dio Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos para que cuando dominara el Modo Sabio lo hiciera a su máximo esplendor.

-"Aaaaaaah, no pude almorzarme a ese bombón Uzumaki"-se quejó mentalmente Fu.

Naruto se fue a donde se hallaban sus amigas y Hinata, y se las llevó en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador sin problemas.

-Naruto-solo susurró la pelirroja.

El problema del País del Arroz estaba totalmente solucionado y Sasame fue declarada la nueva líder del clan Fuma del Arroz, aunque Naruto estaba al pendiente de la pelinaranja en secreto y Fu se ofreció a ir por las debidas negociaciones en un futuro cercano.  
Mientras tanto, Tsunade y su equipo de trabajo estaba ocupado en curar a los Jonin y Jiraiya porque las heridas que sufrieron eran muy graves, sobre todo el Sanin.  
Nadie se explicaba como había rejuvenecido de esa manera y Tsunade estaba celosa de ello, pero no lo admitía el voz alta. Naruko siguió la sugerencia de su cuñada y les dijo a sus padres que era por un jutsu accidental y desconocido porque no vio la batalla que tuvo contra su hermano.

-Una niña de 13 años les hizo todo esto a 4 Jonin de élite, que miedo-comentó Shizune con mucho terror.

-Hinata Hyuga, hija de la Muerte Blanca, maldita sea-declaró muy preocupada Tsunade al respecto.

-A propósito, encontré una nota entre la ropa de Kurenai-le avisó la pelinegra preocupada.

Tsunade recibió un papel con el puño y letra de Hinata que decía: LA SIGUIENTE ES USTED, MALDITA PERRA.

La Sanin quedó muy intimidada extrañamente por lo que ocurrió y Sakura notó eso. Poco después de eso, Jiraiya era curado con mucha dificultad por la rubia ya que los efectos del Tsukuyomi de Naruto eran más potentes que los del mismo Itachi, pero logró sacarlo del cuadro que presentaba.

-Por fin, está fuera de peligro-suspiró Tsunade muy aliviada.

Sakura veía como quedó el Sanin y no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que Naruto y Hinata le mostraron en el Genjutsu futurista.

-"Necesito ser más fuerte, aunque sea solo un poco-susurró la chica en su cabeza.

Naruko se había recuperado de la misión y veía con su Rinnegan Supremo que el cerebro de su padrino estaba despejado.

-Maldita sea, aún estoy lejos de alcanzar a Naruto-se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Neji tenía severos dolores oculares y estaba aguantándolos en el baño del hospital. Él entraba a la habitación donde era tratado Jiraiya cuando tuvo una severa convulsión y se retorcía por una extraña razón.

-¡NEJI!-gritó muy preocupada Naruko.

-¡LLÉVENLO A LA CAMA!-ordenó Shizune alarmada.

Las chicas lo cargaron y lo recostaron en la cama rápidamente. El Hyuga yacía inconsciente y muy cansado por el shock sufrido y todas la miraban preocupadas.

-Déjenme revisarlos-dijo Tsunade yendo al lugar.

Mientras ella lo revisaba, Neji abrió los ojos las chicas vieron muy sorprendidas lo que el Byakugan de Neji había sufrido.

-Tus ojos, Neji-susurró Sakura asustada.

-Es igual a los de Hinata-recordó Naruko alarmada.

Tsunade lo observó y se dio cuenta que Neji tenía los ojos azules con un centro de flor blanca.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Tsunade al ver esos ojos.

-Me duelen los ojos, se sienten muy extraños-dijo el Hyuga con una visión extremadamente potente.

-"Le di a mi primo algo que le ayudará a cambiar al clan Hyuga y a salvar el mundo"-resonó las palabras de Hinata en la mente de Naruko.

-El Tenseigan, esto es obra de Hinata seguramente-dijo Sakura impresionada.

-Lo reconozco, ella es una genio en esto-admitió la pelirroja.

De repente, Minato y Kushina entraron a la habitación porque recibieron noticias de lo que pasaba con Jiraiya y notaron los ojos azules de Neji.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A TUS OJOS?!-exclamó Kushina asustada.

-Parece que su Byakugan evolucionó a Tenseigan, madre-explicó Naruko con seriedad.

-Esto es serio, ¿que todo el mundo decidió tener ojos legendarios o que cosa?-se cuestionó perturbada Shizune.

-Que poder tan grande, ¿cómo es que Lady Hinata le hace para soportar esta carga?-susurró muy impresionado el castaño.

En ese momento, Jiraiya se despertó pesadamente y todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-Sensei, qué bueno que está con nosotros-saludó Minato aliviado.

El peliblanco se aventó y empezó a ahorcar a Tsunade en el suelo con intenciones de matarla.

-¡MALDITA PERRA, TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE ME HA HECHO!-exclamaba el Sanin al borde de la furia y locura.

Tsunade estaba en shock y luchando por su vida, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y le hacía falta aire para pensar con claridad.

-¡TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR, AHORA YO HARÉ LO MISMO CONTIGO!-le decía con mucho dolor e ira el peliblanco.

De repente, las cadenas de Kushina lo envolvieron y Minato sujeto a Tsunade que caía de las manos de Jiraiya.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, SENSEI?!-exclamaba Minato muy sorprendido debido a lo sucedido.

-¡ELLA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE MI VIDA ES UN FIASCO, LA ODIO POR TODO LO QUE ME HA HECHO SENTIR!-decía muy furioso y perturbador el sujeto.

Por sorpresa, Shizune le clavó en el brazo anestesia y Jiraiya cayó dormido por su efecto. Tsunade se sostenía el cuello y se daba un poco de chakra de Ninjutsu Médico.

-Jiraiya jamás se atrevería a tocar así a Lady Tsunade-susurró traumada Kushina.

-Naruto sumergió a mi padrino en un Tsukuyomi-explicó Naruko a sus padres.

La chica fue hacia donde esta y abrió el párpado del Sanin para activar su Sharingan y entrar a su cabeza.  
Después de unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta de que hizo su hermano con la mente de Jiraiya y el motivo de su acción, informándolo a los presentes y ellos quedaron estupefactos al escucharlos.  
Naruko en ese instante fue a donde estaba Tsunade y le dio una severa bofetada muy enfadada, dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

-¡¿TENÍA QUE SER TAN DURA CON EL SABIO PERVERTIDO?! ¡ES UNA PERRA HIPÓCRITA Y SIN CORAZÓN!-le gritó muy furiosa la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki salió con cólera del cuarto y Sakura y Neji la siguieron preocupados.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?-susurró Shizune alarmada.

Tsunade no dijo nada porque nunca creyó que Naruko le diría algo así por su noble corazón, pero intuyó lo que la Uzumaki vio en los recuerdos de Jiraiya.

-Dejemos que se calme y que Jiraiya descanse. Ha sido un día estresante-les aconsejó Kushina al respecto.

-Entiendo, pueden retirarse-asintió Shizune.

El matrimonio Uzumaki se retiró y las dos médicos se quedaron a solas. La rubia no salía de estrés emocional sufrido hace poco.

-Lady Tsunade, lamento lo que pasó hace poco-le dijo Shizune muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo que dijo Naruko es cierto. Hasta hace poco era una perra total egoísta y sigo siéndolo hasta cierto punto-admitió la mujer algo deprimida.

-Ella es muy sensible por lo que ha sucedido con su hermano mayor, no le de motivos a Naruko para que empiece a odiar a todos en este lugar y perderla-le aconsejó la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón, pero antes tenemos que terminar lo que hace falta en el hospital-concluyó la rubia.

Por su parte, Karin descansaba perezosamente en su cuarto ya que quería un poco de descanso por las largas jornadas de duro entrenamiento. De repente, se vio a Suigetsu en la puerta y ella lo invitó a pasar a su habitación

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-pidió el peliblanco.

-Adelante-.

El chico traía un poco de comida para ambos porque se dedicaban a planear los entrenamientos en conjunto desde que salieron de la Aldea del Sonido.

-Karin, hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntos-le mencionó el chico.

-Estuve ocupada con el aprendizaje de la producción de las Semillas del Ermitaño que Roshi hace. Son extremadamente efectivas y podré generarlas a escala en muy poco tiempo-dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Naruto estará complacido con tu logro-asintió el chico.

-Oye, lamento lo de la fiesta-comentó la pelirroja sonrojada.

-Ah eso, no importa. Maldita Fu y sus esporas diabólicas-.

-Perdón por portarme tan atrevida contigo, ando algo confundida desde esa vez y no puedo verte a la cara después de eso-dijo roja la chica.

-Descuida, creo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-comentó el espadachín.

-Ya que, mejor no se vuelve a discutir esto-propuso Karin.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió el peliblanco.

-Por cierto, tengo algo que seguro te va a interesar-le comentó Karin muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Debido a que La Espada Decapitadora es de Zabuza y estará de vuelta con los vivos en poco tiempo, no puedes usarla y la Espada Gemela y Samehada tienen dueño, así que me di a la tarea de localizar a el resto de las Espadas de la Niebla y logré hallar una-afirmó la pelirroja.

-¡¿EN SERIO, DÓNDE?!-preguntó muy interesado el Hozuki.

-Tengo informes de que Espada Colmillo puede estar en manos de Raiga Kurosaki en una mina del País del Fuego-.

-¿Raiga Kurosaki? Es un sobreviviente del altercado con Maito Dai si lo recuerdo bien por las anécdotas de mi hermano Mangetsu-comentó el chico.

-Raiga puede ser derrotado y podrías quitarle la Espada Colmillo que posee-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-¡ERES INCREÍBLE, KARIN!-exclamó feliz el dientes de tiburón.

-Lo sé, soy muy buena en esto-le guiñó el ojo la Uzumaki.

-Hmm, otra cosa pero es un secreto. Naruto está consiguiendo el ADN de tu hermano para revivirlo-comentó la chica.

-¿Naruto está tratando de traer de vuelta a mi hermano?-preguntó abrumado el ninja.

-Zabuza es un buen elemento, pero nos hace tal otro maestro de Kenjutsu y Mangetsu es muy bueno, además de que desea hacerte un favor-declaró Karin sonriendo.

-Maldito Naruto, ahora le deberé un favor por esto-suspiró el Hozuki.

-Lo sé, pero tú concéntrate en recuperar la Espada Colmillo y será tuya por derecho-le alentó la mujer.

-Más que de acuerdo, Karin-asintió con ansias el chico tiburón.

-En ese caso iremos con Jugo, Tayuya y Kimimaro. Apuesto a que regresaremos exitosos-afirmó la Uzumaki.


	16. Chapter 16

Renegados  
Capítulo 16 METAMORFOSIS

Chr1st14n: Capítulo listo.

bardock-560: Algún día ambas arreglarán cuentas.

Manytag73589: Espero que te guste el resto.

manga lover 1: Naruko será su víctima. La actitud de Fu viene de muchos factores: Ser jinchuriki de un insecto, los cuales se guían por feromonas muy altas para un ser humano; la soledad sufrida en su infancia que lo hace ser extremadamente devota a sus dos mejores amigos al punto de llegar a darles su cuerpo y alma; las enseñanzas de Killer Bee sobre cosas de la vida; la lectura de Icha Icha para crear un relato erótico que lo superara, etc.

Suinrk: Un poco de lo que buscas estará en el capítulo.

uchiha1111: La siguiente saga pasará eso.

carlos29: La verdad es que realmente subestimaron a ambos niños y no sabían realmente el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades.

CCSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustó.

OTAKUFire: Literalmente le apretaron el cuello. Lo del Bikochu ocurrirá dentro de muchos episodios.

Zafir09: El Tenseigan de Neji no es tan poderoso como el de Hinata, pero tiene el poder como el de un Camino del Dolor de Pain.

alexzero: Acompáñame a ver esta maravillosa historia.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Tuvo que ser por una ilusión malévola.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo sé.

Jiraiya se recuperaba en el hospital después de la golpiza sufrida por su ahijado y el potente Tsukuyomi que casi lo mata. No había hablado mucho en los últimos días y mucho menos con Tsunade, por lo cual había tenido que ser atendido por Shizune.

-Ya parece que va mejor que hace días-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Lamento causarle mucho trabajo señorita Shizune-se disculpó el Sanin.

-Descuide, es mi trabajo-le sonrió la mujer.

-Tsunade debe estar furiosa por haberle querido estrangular hace tiempo-mencionó nervioso el peliblanco.

-Ella no está enojada, solo algo perturbada. Ya se le pasará, a todos nos agarró desprevenidos esa reacción-le contó la mujer.

-Mi cabeza no está muy bien después de ese Tsukuyomi. Allí vi cosas que he querido enterrar desde hace años-comentó el Sanin con algo de seriedad.

-Es difícil enfrentar nuestros peores demonios-mencionó la médico.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que haya rejuvenecido por un jutsu accidental de Naruto. No sé si me hizo algo después de la ilusión, pero regresar mi reloj biológico es algo que Orochimaru desea-declaró el peliblanco con mucha confusión por el tema.

-Eso estamos investigando, según los estudios preliminares su cuerpo corresponde al de alguien de 24 años. Sea lo que sea que pasó, regresó a su época de mayor apogeo juvenil-informó Shizune al respecto.

-Suena muy bien, quizás conquiste lindas niñas con mi juventud de vuelta. Eso perdona un poco el horrible Tsukuyomi que me hizo experimentar ese niño del demonio-sonrió muy divertido el ninja.

En otro sitio, Naruko pensaba en el Shinju y el Tsukuyomi Infinito que tendría que deshacer en un futuro. Veía la Luna Llena en el cielo y le daba miedo que empezará a brillar tanto y que tuviera la forma del Rinne Sharingan para atrapar a la humanidad.

-Naruto, en que lío me metiste. Supongo que es mi pago por ser la favorita de mis padres, ¿no podría haber sido algo más sencillo?-se quejó la Uzumaki con miedo.

En sus manos había un libro viejo que tenía Kushina llamado Leyendas y Mitos del Clan Uzumaki. Allí venían varias cosas extrañas que no le había dado importancia, pero ahora que Naruto le explicó muchos detalles esto empezaba a tener más sentido.

-Las leyendas en parte son reales, quien lo diría. Ahora estoy en la peor encrucijada de mi vida por un grupo de locos-dijo con tristeza la Uzumaki.

En el fondo había una foto extraña de su familia a los 4 años de edad cuando todo lucía normal y sus padres no tenían tantas preferencias. Debido a que Naruko era la princesa de la casa y llamaba la atención, era un poco más consentida, pero no descuidaban a Naruto.

-Hana Hyuga, tenía razón. Mis padres jamás merecieron el honor de ser los progenitores de mi hermano-reconoció la Uzumaki.

Flashback

Un poco después de que Naruko fuera derrotada inesperadamente por Hinata en la Academia, ella esperaba en la enfermería. De repente, vio a una hermosa señora de la edad de su madre hablando con su niña y felicitándola por ser valiente.  
La matriarca Hyuga contempló a la pelirroja frustrada y deprimida por ser derrotada por su exceso de confianza, y fue a verla curiosa.

-Pelo rojo, ojos azules y esas marquitas, debes ser la hermana gemela de Naruto-analizó la mujer.

-Es la madre de Hinata, ¿verdad? ¿Se viene a burlar de mí?-preguntó con un tono de humillación la Uzumaki.

-No, simplemente quería conocer a la persona por la que mandaron a llamarme desde la comodidad de mi hogar-bromeó la Hyuga.

-Déjeme sola, no se burle de mí-hizo un puchero la niña.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre en lo terca, ¿por qué tan triste?-.

-Su hija me ganó por tonta, me confié creyéndola débil y me costó el combate-se quejó la Uzumaki.

-Es una dura lección que tus padres no te han enseñado, sé que eres una prodigio pero no estás al salvo de perder contra adversarios poderosos. Los títulos concedidos no te aseguran la victoria y si te ciegas en eso puedes morir-le aseguró la mujer.

Naruko abrió los ojos porque sus padres la llenaban de alabanzas y aseveraciones de que jamas iba a perder por ser una prodigio como lo eran ellos.

-Mis padres nunca me hablaron de eso-confesó la pelirroja.

-Ellos fueron débiles en su tiempo porque no entrenaron y ahora que son fuertes creen que son invencibles. Naruko, te digo esto porque me siento generosa: Nunca subestimes a la fuerza de tus rivales o va a volverte a suceder lo de hoy-le aconsejó Hana al respecto.

-¿Incluso si es el peor alumno de la Academia?-preguntó la chica.

-Sobre todo ellos, toma un ejemplo a Maito Gai y Kakashi Hatake. El primero en la actualidad era de los peores en la Academia y ahora es más fuerte que el genio de su generación-le aseveró la peliazul.

-Los genios naturales son superados si se confían, no lo sabía-susurró muy consternada la niña.

-Naruko, tus padres son los más fuertes de la aldea, pero no tienen idea de como educar a sus hijos. A tí te están metiendo ideas insanas de que serás la Hokage en un futuro como un cuento de hadas y que nadie es mejor que tú, y a tu hermano lo han hecho a un lado y no le hacen caso. Es muy triste que Minato y Kushina estén acabando con dañar su vida de esa forma y van a pagar caro no cambiar su ideología-pronosticó muy decepcionada la mujer.

-Naruto, no me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Naruko, sé que tus padres no me van a escuchar porque se los he dicho en sus caras sobre como tratan a tu hermano. Solo te pido una cosa: No seas como tus papás te ordenen, solo sé tú misma y aprende de tus errores-le dio un consejo la mujer.

La Hyuga se levantó y tomó de la mano a Hinata para irse a su casa en ese momento. En eso Kushina abrió las puertas y se topó a una Hana con cara seria y activó su Byakugan en modo agresivo.

-Vete con tu hija a tu casa, o creas que sé que le pediste que borraran esa derrota del expediente de Naruko. Vas a pagar caro tus errores-le advirtió severamente la peliazul mayor.

Ella se fue sin que Kushina pudiera responderle y Naruko lo presenció todo muy sorprendida.

Flashback fin

-Ahora veo porque consideras a esa mujer tu madre. Con razón a mi mamá no le agrada Neji, son traumas que no supera con esa señora. Me hubiera gustado conocerla más y saber porque es el objeto de devoción de mi hermano-admitió la chica.

Al día, Jiraiya era entrevistado por Minato y Kushina en la Torre Hokage ya recuperado. El matrimonio Hokage querían saber al respecto sobre Naruto y como se hallaba. Los ánimos se les bajaban cuando el Sanin detallaba e informaba hasta el momento en que quedó sumergido en el Tsukuyomi.

-Naruto, superó los límites del Modo Sabio. Incluso es más experimentado en su uso que todos en esta sala-suspiró Minato en el lugar.

-Un Tsukuyomi con Senjutsu, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo obtuvo todo ese poder ocular? Sigo sin obtener respuestas-se quejó turbada la pelirroja.

-El Sharingan se despierta con emociones intensas, pero la presencia en vivo de la pérdida de un ser amado desbloquea el siguiente nivel-declaró el Sanin.

-¿A quién perdió Naruto para que despertara el Mangekyo Sharingan?-preguntó muy consternado Minato.

-A la que considero mi madre-se escuchó una voz en el sitio.

Delante de ellos se veía a un joven de 13 años rubio que todos reconocieron. Minato y Kushina lo miraron en shock y la pelirroja trató de correr a abrazarlo, pero ella lo atravesó por la intangibilidad del Kamui.

-No quiero que me toques, me das asco Kushina-señaló muy molesto el Uzumaki rubio.

Ese comentario rompió el corazón de Kushina y Naruto se fue hacia su padre y lo miró de frente.

-Minato, necesito confirmar algo de tu parte. ¿Somos descendientes de Madara y Tobirama?-lo miró fríamente al Hokage con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Sí, es un secreto que todos desconocen. Nos mantuvo a salvo de la masacre que efectuó Itachi-señaló el Namikaze.

-Itachi es inocente, el malnacido de Danzô actuó a tus espaldas para exterminarlos. No creas que no sé sobre eso, padre-le hizo saber el chico.

-Naruto, ¿qué te trae por acá?-preguntó Kushina interesada en su hijo.

-Vine a traer algo que me pertenece-solo se limitó a responder el Uzumaki fríamente.

Naruto se volteó y Minato lo detuvo con sellos de gravedad en el suelo, dejando paralizado al chico.

-Vaya, estos si son sellos efectivos-se quejó el renegado.

-Antes de que algo suceda, yo quiero saber algo. ¿Por qué despertaste el Mangekyo Sharingan?-pidió saber el Hokage.

-Ya se los dije, la mujer que amaba con una verdadera madre murió frente a mis ojos y no solo desperté el Mangekyo Sharingan, sino mi Rinnegan de un golpe-les informó muy burlón y con tono malvado el Uzumaki.

Kushina cayó en cuenta a quien se refería su hijo y se le rompió más el corazón.

-H-Hana-solo dijo la pelirroja en lágrimas.

-Hasta que diste en el clavo, Kushina. Ella fue mi única madre y eso jamás podrás cambiarlo. Si no hubiera sido por su amor y atención, yo sería un pobre diablo que anduviera mendigando por un poco de su tiempo sin obtener nada a cambio-señaló con rencor y odio.

Kushina solo se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto sin que este pudiera zafarse y empezó a llorar a mares por lo sucedido. El adolescente no sabía como sentirse porque aunque ella era la peor madre de la historia, lo seguía siendo aún.

-¡PERDÓNAME NARUTO, LO LAMENTO, LO LAMENTO, SOY UNA ESTUPIDA, TODOS ME LO DECÍAN Y YO NO ESCUCHÉ, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!-lloraba Kushina con todo su corazón acongojado.

Minato se unió al abrazo porque solo quería recuperar el amor de su hijo mayor y Naruto se sentía realmente extraño. Aunque realmente eso era lo que quería de ellos, no podía quedarse ya que tenía muchos que dependían de él y ellos solo estorbaban.

-Por más que los odie y les tenga asco, siguen siendo mis padres y no puedo destruir eso-dijo Naruto algo conmovido.

-Quédate, solo quédate así un momento-pidió Minato.

Jiraiya notaba algo extraño en Naruto y activó disimuladamente el Modo Sabio y sintió chakra de Elemento Explosivo dentro del chico.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA, NARUTO VA A EXPLOTAR!-advirtió Jiraiya apurado.

-Lo siento, pero los odio aún. ¡KATSU!-se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

Minato reaccionó a tiempo, pero Kushina no puso atención y el rubio mayor se la llevó en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, y Jiraiya usó rápidamente el Jutsu de Invocación Inverso para escapar.  
Naruto recibió las memorias de su clon en las afueras de la Aldea de la Hoja y suspiró porque logró ver que todos escaparon vivos. Si él hubiera querido, habría detonado antes al Clon Explosivo, pero sus padres lo abrazaron por primera vez en su vida y solo tal vez quería sentir algo de su atención.

-No fue tan malo, pero no es suficiente un abrazo para perdonarlos y aún no puedo volver. Todavía hay que salvar el mundo de los que quieren verlo arder-señaló el rubio.

Naruto tenía en sus manos un monedero de sapo muy hermoso y lo acariciaba con ternura.

-Mami, al fin tengo a mi Gama-chan. Lamento haber olvidado el regalo de mi cumpleaños 6 en la aldea, pero iba con prisa y no podía llevarlo-dijo en voz alta el niño feliz.

En la aldea, Kushina estaba en shock porque casi fue asesinada por su hijo y Minato miraba que no hubieran heridos. Jiraiya apareció a su lado en una cortina de humo y los aldeanos llegaban a ver espantados lo que sucedió en el sitio.

-Mi bebé iba a lastimarme-susurró en lágrimas la Uzumaki.

-Ese niño tiene Elemento Explosivo de la Aldea de la Roca, robó el Kekkei Genkai en su jornada contra Onoki seguramente-maldijo Jiraiya aún saliendo de espanto.

Minato era el único que notó que Naruto se tardó en detonar la explosión y quizás realmente no quería lastimarlos por el momento o solo les tenía lastima, pero no deseaba su muerte. Eso lo tratarían en cuanto repararan su oficina y significaría mucho papeleo gigantesco.  
En otro sitio, Chino se hallaba practicando con el Ketsuryugan para aumentar su dominio. Su nivel de Genjutsu podría estar a la par de Hinata, pero inferior al de Naruto, Itachi y Shisui por lo que debía aumentar su poder.  
El Jutsu de Bombas Humanas ya estaba dominado a la perfección, pero solo las usaría en caso de extrema urgencia y con personas malvadas que merecieran morir. Este truco no se le había enseñado a Hinata, pero llegaría el momento cuando ella dominara el uso de clones de sangre, ya que aún tenía que poner en práctica el Elemento Sangre de Yagura.

-¿Aún no puedes?-se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

Chino volteó y vio que Yagura llegaba atrás con Isobu en miniatura en su hombro.

-Me cuesta mucho sacar agua del suelo-suspiró la chica.

-Deja que te ayude-se ofreció el Mizukage.

El Cuarto Mizukage se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a instruirla en el control del agua subterránea.

-Tu poder con el agua es tan fuerte como el mío por tu ojo. ¿Sientes la cantidad de hierro que existe en la tierra y en los ríos subterráneos? Solo concéntrate y se uno con la naturaleza-le empezó a explicar el Kage.

La enana rubia se concentró todo lo que pudo y con su chakra empezó a tratar de sentir las cantidades de agua con hierro de la tierra. No siempre podría usar su propia sangre para sus propósitos así que optó por este perfecto sustituto.  
De repente grandes cantidades de agua con hierro salió de la Tierra y Chino tenía su ojo activado manipulándola a su antojo.

-¡LO HICE!-celebró la chica feliz.

En ese momento, el esfuerzo del entrenamiento cobró su factura y Chino se desplomó agotada, pero Yagura la sujetó alarmado.

-¡CHINO!-.

La ojivioleta respiraba cansada y veía borroso por el agotamiento que generó el jutsu.

-Lo hice-susurró exhausta la chica.

-Toma esto, Karin las hizo. Se llaman Semillas del Ermitaño y está haciéndolas en masa-le explicó el Mizukage.

Chino la comió y recuperó sus fuerzas en ese mismo instante. Las semillas de Roshi mejoradas por Karin eran tremendamente efectivas y se sentía más fuerte que antes del entrenamiento.

-¿Qué cosa tiene esto? Me siento de maravilla-preguntó Chino curiosa.

-Nadie sabe, solo logró identificar el chakra curativo de Karin con pequeñas dosis de Senjutsu Babosa, y las fórmula secreta de Roshi-le dio la respuesta el rubio.

-Las vidas que se podrían salvar con solo esta semilla, Karin ha dado un paso agigantado en la medicina-declaró la chica.

-Según Karin, las semillas solo no pueden curar enfermedades. Se enfocan más en la pérdida de energía y tratamiento de la peor de las heridas físicas, y dejan obsoletos a las píldoras del soldado-dio su informe Yagura.

-Los Akamichi quedarán como tontos en su propia área cuando se enteren de lo que Karin hizo con Roshi-se rió Chino.

En Konoha, Chouza Akamichi tenía el mal presentimiento de que su fuente de economía sería desplazada por un invento de una pelirroja de doble personalidad irritable.  
Más tarde, Yagura y Chino entrenaron muy rigurosamente la manera de detectar agua del suelo y sacarlo del sitio. Yagura le daba los informes del tratamiento a la mujercita analizando sus habilidades.

-Tú eres una usuario del control de la sangre, podrías ser capaz de manipularlo en un nivel mucho mayor que yo-declaró muy sorprendido el jinchuriki.

-¿Le vas a enseñar los secretos del Elemento Sangre?-preguntó Isobu consternado.

-Ella podría usarlo todos los días a diferencia de mí-afirmó el Mizukage tranquilo.

-¿Elemento Sangre?-preguntó curiosamente Chino.

-Es un Jutsu de mi propia creación y la considero la máxima capacidad del Elemento Agua. La única desventaja es que puedo usarla en las noches de Luna Llena, pero tú tienes la capacidad de hacerlo en todo momento-declaró el ninja.

-Suena increíble-dijo la mujercita admirada.

-Necesito que saques un poco de tu sangre y la manejes-le ordenó el jinchuriki.

La chica se corto las venas de su mano y cuando salió la sangre suficiente sanó en ese instante dejando el sitio intacto.

-No le había cuenta de que posees una regeneración como Naruto o Hinata sin ser jinchuriki, aunque parece ser inferior a la de ellos-mencionó el Mizukage.

-Mi ojo me da esa habilidad desde que activé esta habilidad, dejame enseñarte lo que puede hacer-.

La Chinoike manipulaba con éxito la sangre que se sacó y Yagura analizó muy impresionado la habilidad de la chica.

-Ese es el Elemento Sangre en su capacidad más pura, pero puede hacerlo más fuerte hasta la capacidad de manipular los fluidos de los cuerpos de las personas con facilidad-declaró Yagura satisfecho.

-No me imaginaba que pueda hacer eso-señaló impresionada la chica.

-Sabes que es lo mejor de tí, si manipulas mejor tus habilidades podrías crear clones de sangre y usarlos como bombas humanas-le dijo el sujeto.

-¡NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO!-exclamó sintiéndose una tonta por olvidar ese detalle.

-Te entrenaré en esa área y serás conocida como Chino de la Sangre en un futuro-asintió el Mizukage.

-¡GENIAAAAL!-dijo con brillos en sus ojos la rubia.

En el sitio, Han y Yugito estaban escondidos y miraban a los dos solos.

-Ese par de enanos hacen buenas pareja-dijo burlón Han.

-¿Me pregunto que pasará cuando ellos se enteren de que Naruto les apoda el par de "pubertos eternos"?-dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa Yugito.

Por su parte, Kiba se sentía algo molesto porque su lado animal se estaba disparando un poco y sus instintos caninos aumentaban poco a poco.

-Kiba, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Yakumo preocupada.

-Este sello me está molestando, solo eso-dio a saber el Inuzuka.

-Hinata Hyuga nos hizo algo con esos sellos en el cuello, pero no sabemos que efecto tendrán. Mis insectos están adaptándose aún al chakra extraño en mi cuerpo, pero las nuevas colonias están siendo aún más fuertes que antes-señaló el Aburame.

-Yo noto una cosa rara, mi cuerpo está resistiendo más el entrenamiento físico más allá de mi límites-dio a conocer Yakumo.

De repente, el resto de los 11 de Konoha llegaron al punto de reunión y al frente estaba Naruko. Debido a que Sasuke aún seguía en arresto domiciliario, él no asistió a la junta, pero no lo iban a invitar de todos modos hasta que fuera de confianza otra vez.

-Veo que ustedes tambien están resintiendo los cambios del sello de Hinata-mencionó Neji al resto.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-preguntó Shino curioso.

Neji solo activó el Tenseigan y dejó en shock al resto de los presentes, excepto Naruko y Sakura que ya lo sabían.

-Tengo los ojos que mi prima les mostró hace tiempo-señaló el Hyuga.

Naruko por su parte activó el Rinnegan Supremo para la sorpresa de la mayoría y mucho se quedaron estupefactos.

-Al parecer mi hermano me otorgó el Rinnegan-suspiró la rubia.

-Cool-admitió Kiba al respecto.

-En mi caso, me duele la cabeza y tengo migrañas-di a conocer Ino.

-¿Ya viste a un médico?-preguntó Yakumo preocupada.

-Sí, pero solo hallaron una cosa preocupante. Mi capacidad cerebral está al 50% ahora cuando me dan esas jaquecas-mencionó la mujer.

-¡¿TANTO?!-exclamó Shino muy sorprendido.

-Sí, y mira esto-señaló la rubia seria.

En el suelo había un grupo de rocas e Ino las levantó con un poco de dificultad con la mano. Todos quedaron maravillados ante ese extraño poder de la Yamanaka, pero esta dejó caer las rocas y jadeaba cansada.

-Eso no es todo, ahora puedo recordar cosas que no debería hacer-mencionó Ino muy incómoda.

-¿Cómo que?-preguntó Naruko curiosa.

-Recuerdo cuando me cambiaron mi primer pañal o cuando di mis primeros pasos-dijo la mujer perturbada.

Todos los demás quedaron en shock porque eso era fisiológicamente imposible y eso no era todo.

-Ayer leía un libro del clan Yamanaka para estudiarlo y me dio un ataque de jaqueca. Cuando me di cuenta, me sabía de memoria cada letra y texto de mil páginas-señaló la mujer muy aterrada.

-Que horror, ni yo soy capaz de hacer eso tan rápido-admitió Shikamaru fastidiado.

-Lo peor de todo es cuando recordé que a la edad de tres meses, oía a mis padres tener sexo duro-dijo la rubia chupándose el pulga en el suelo y en posición fetal.

-Somos compañeros del mismo dolor, Ino-confesó el Nara.

-Ya dejen eso en paz. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Shikamaru?-preguntó Chouji curioso.

-Mi IQ es aún más alto que antes para mi molestia y también recuerdo cosas como Ino, pero sin las capacidades cerebrales. Mi control de sombras aumentó en gran medida al punto que ya no necesito sellos, pero siento que no es todo-declaró el Nara.

-Por mi parte algo raro esta pasando y no se si sea útil-mencionó el Akamichi.

Chouji empezó a estirar su brazo para la sorpresa de todos y adoptó la forma de un martillo, luego de un hacha y por último un taladro.

-Mi jutsu de cambio de masa se hizo muy versátil, pero me deja muy exhausto-mencionó el ninja.

-Guau, eso es muy genial-alabaron Naruko y Kiba.

-¿Y tú Tenten?-preguntó Yakumo curiosa.

-Bueno, es algo raro. Solo un aumento de mis habilidades estándar, no se si no tenga algo más adentro-mencionó la castaña muy preocupada.

-Por mi parte estoy feliz, al fin puedo hacer ninjutsus-dio a saber muy emocionado Lee.

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?!-exclamaron impresionados todos.

-No se que pasó, pero sus redes de chakra sanaron y ahora puede moldearlo normalmente-afirmó Neji al respecto.

-Que bien-felicitó Yakumo al respecto.

-Y no solo eso, sino que puedo acceder a las puertas de chakra sin agotamiento y llego ahora a la sexta puerta-declaró el cejudo.

-Entonces los sellos están destruyendo nuestros defectos genéticos y nos hace una clase de metahumanos-analizó Shikamaru al respecto.

-¿Metahumanos?-preguntó curioso Lee.

-Humanos con habilidades más allá de las comunes. La prima de Neji hizo un experimento con todos en este lugar y nos convirtió en una especie de súper soldados-dio a conocer Shikamaru.

-No puede ser-solo dijo Sakura.

La rosada solo cerro los ojos y unas flores salieron a lado de la chica, dejando asombrados a todos los demás.

-Al parecer tengo una afinidad a las plantas pequeñas y las flores-murmuró la Genin.

-Ven, Sakura no podía hacer un jutsu de ese calibre. Según mi padrino y mis padres, el sello de Hinata Hyuga es muy avanzado para ellos y no logran desentrañarlo-declaró la Uzumaki.

-Ósea que no podremos deshacernos de esto jamás por consiguiente-afirmó Sakura algo angustiada.

-¿Por qué ella querría hacernos súper soldados?-preguntó Tenten angustiada.

-Se acercan tiempos peligrosos-declaró Naruko al respecto.

-No entiendo-habló sin entender Chouji.

-Hay un grupo terrorista que quiere ver el mundo arder y al parecer estaremos involucrados sin querer-dijo Naruko una pequeña parte de la horrible verdad.

-Lo peor es que Sasuke también está involucrado porque su hermano mayor forma parte de ese grupo-declaró Sakura al respecto.

-Hay que informarle en el momento oportuno lo que estamos descubriendo. Sasuke tambien tiene ese sello en su cuello-dio a saber Naruko.

-¡TIENES QUE DECIRLES SOBRE LA VERDAD DE LO QUE PASÓ EN EL PAIS DE ARROZ!-exclamó Sakura muy nerviosa.

Todos abrieron los ojos y Naruko y Neji la miraban muy molestos porque al parecer Sakura aún no digería la visión de los renegados.

-¡SAKURA, ESO ESTUVO DE MÁS!-regañó Naruko furiosa.

-¿Qué nos ocultas, Naruko?-preguntó Ino muy sospechosa.

-Bien, yo lo diré. En el País del Arroz encontramos a Naruto y Hinata-dio a conocer Neji.

-Esos dos estaban allí, ¿por qué?-preguntó Shikamaru interesado.

-Tenían un pendiente con Orochimaru, pero no es lo importante. Naruto nos advirtió acerca del grupo terrorista Akatsuki el cual quiere el chakra del Nueve Colas de Naruko para sus propósitos-declaró el Hyuga serio.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó ahora Tenten muy preocupada.

-Dominar el mundo con una súper arma-mintió a medias el Hyuga.

Naruko miraba a Sakura con dagas para que no dijera algo más y esta asintió con miedo.

-Entonces vamos a tener que estar preparados-suspiró Shikamaru sabiendo que sus días de pereza habían terminado.

Después de unos minutos, todos se dispersaron y Naruko interceptó a Sakura, dejándola atrapada contra un árbol.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡CASI REVELAS TODO SOBRE MI HERMANO!-reclamó furiosa la pelirroja.

-¡NO LO SOPORTO, UNA GUERRA ES DEMASIADO PARA MÍ! ¡TU HERMANO ESTÁ LOCO!-decía la chica en al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Sakura empezó a llorar porque las cosas eran demasiado oscuras y no quería convertirse en un monstruo blanco sin recuerdos ni sentimientos. En ese momento, Naruko le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla y la chica reaccionó ante el dolor de ese golpe.

-Sakura, ¿ya olvidaste que yo puedo cancelar el jutsu con el sello de la rata?-le dijo la Uzumaki-No podemos aún decirles, si tú te pusiste paranoica, el resto de la aldea podría entrar en pánico colectivo-.

La Haruno secó un poco sus lágrimas y empezó a controlar su agitada respiración.

-Yo también me estoy muriendo de miedo, pero es la horrible realidad. Solo nos queda prepararnos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y a nuestro hogar, ese es nuestro deber como ninjas-le recordó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, esto no debería estar sucediendo. Todo nos ha salido mal, primero Sasuke se vuelve un traidor, luego tu hermano nos dice que un grupo de desalmados quieres conquistar el mundo y ahora que una alienígena nos quiere como sus títeres-declaró la rosada.

-Nada en la vida nos ha salido bien, mi hermano es un renegado y mis padres son unos tontos. Yo sé que tú querías algo con Sasuke y él solo piensa en su venganza, y yo me arrepiento de lo que sucedió con Naruko y la prima de Neji-admitió la Uzumaki melancólica.

Ante lo último, Sakura sonrió muy socarronamente y se acercó a su compañera de equipo.

-Oye, pequeña zorrita traviesa. ¿Cómo esta eso de que Neji y tú son amantes secretos?-pidió los detalles jugosos la chica.

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!-exclamó roja la Uzumaki y tomada por sorpresa.

-No creas que no noté la miradas que se daban los dos en la misión y Fu me lo dijo-señaló la chica sonriente.

-¡NO LE DIGAS A NADIE O TE MATO!-amenazó la pelirroja muy seria.

-Con una condición, cuéntame como rayos fue que sucedió todo esto. Si Ino lo supiera, se encargaría de diseminar la noticia-declaró Sakura ansiosa.

-Bien, voy a decirte en resumen lo que sucedió-empezó a contar la pelirroja.

Flashback

Habían pasado unas semanas después de que la deserción de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga pasó. La aldea había criticado duramente mucho al respecto del tema debido a que eran hijos de figuras importantes de Konoha.  
Una de las principales afectadas en todo esto era Naruko Uzumaki ya que se había rumoreado el hecho de que el exceso de atenciones dirigidos hacia ella provocó la deserción del niño. La chica había sufrido un poco las miradas duras de sus propios compañeros de la Academia y escuchaba el murmullo de los aldeanos por el asunto que resonó mucho.  
Uno de esos días, Naruko lloraba un poco en un pequeño lugar cerca de la Academia donde no había nadie, pero un niño de ojos perlados y cabello castaño un poco mayor a ella la oyó.

-Perdóname, Naruto-se escuchaba el lamento de Naruko.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el infante sorprendido.

La niña se volteó y el pequeño se sentó a su lado de Naruko porque tenía un raro presentimiento.

-Cabello rojo, ¿eres la hija del Cuarto Hokage que ha sido declarada una prodigio?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-No me gusta ese título, gracias a eso perdí a mi hermano mayor-dijo muy molesta y triste la pequeña.

-Soy Neji Hyuga-se presentó el identificado sujeto.

-Naruko Uzumaki-.

Flashback fin

-Así que eso es lo que sucedió-señaló la Haruno.

-Hablamos mucho esa vez y me consoló mucho no por ser la hija del Hokage, sino por ser una niña. Según Neji, él sabía que era perder a un ser querido de la peor forma, aunque desconocía que su prima odiada estaba involucrada-contó Naruko muy nostálgica.

-Y no sabías que Neji se volvería tu novio, jajaja-declaró divertida Sakura.

-Yo que iba a saber, de veras. Además, ni yo sé como terminamos siendo novios-se rascaba la cabeza la chica.

-Cuéntame-dijo la pelirrosada intrigada.

-Fue el día de la invasión a Konoha. ¿Recuerdas que yo derroté a Neji?-.

-Fue una maravillosa batalla-recordó Sakura.

-Un poco antes de que se diese acabo, ambos hicimos una apuesta. Quien ganara, el perdedor haría lo que el vencedor quisiera-contó la Uzumaki.

Flashback

La batalla de Neji Hyuga contra Naruko Uzumaki se había llevado a cabo y la pelirroja fue la ganadora después de una pelea muy pareja. Les costó mucho trabajo mantener las apariencias al ser muy buenos amigos, pero su sed de batalla salió a flote y lo dieron todo.  
Ahora ambos estaban en la enfermería para sus primeros auxilios y Neji se hallaba exhausto por la pérdida de pérdida.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie?-preguntó el Hyuga fatigado.

-Tengo mucho más chakra que tú-le dio a saber la ojiazul.

-Creo que perdí la apuesta-sonrió muy burlón el castaño ante la ironía de ser derrotado por primera vez.

-Sí, y ahora te toca cumplir, ojitos raros-le respondió muy sonriente la chica.

-Ya estuvo que perdí mi dinero en puro ramen-mencionó el sujeto.

-No, no quiero ramen-negó la Uzumaki.

-¿Entonces que vas a querer de mí?-cuestionó curioso el Hyuga.

Sin ningún aviso, Naruko le clavó un tímido y sorpresivo beso a su amigo, y este no sabía como reaccionar al respecto. Cuando terminó el acto, la pelirroja estaba muy ruborizada y tenía una mirada llena de amor y algo de vergüenza.

-Neji, me gustas mucho-se declaró la chica.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-exclamó muy sorprendida el Hyuga.

-Me gustas mucho-.

-Sí entendí, pero...-decía nervioso el chico.

-Quiero que seas mi novio por un mes-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡OYE, APENAS TE CONFIESAS Y ME ESTÁS OBLIGANDO A SER TU NOVIO!-reclamó el Hyuga.

-Cuando te besé, sentí que me correspondiste. No puedes ocultarlo-le comentó muy socarronamente la Uzumaki.

-P-pero...-.

-Si no te gusta nuestra relación después de un mes, no volveré a insistir-le dejó en claro la Uzumaki.

Neji veía a una Naruko sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hacía desde que se conocieron y solo pudo asentir ante su propuesta.

Flashback fin

-Ya ha pasado más de tres meses desde ese día y él sigue conmigo-mencionó la chica divertida.

-Ojala pudiera enganchar a Sasuke de esa manera-murmuró Sakura muy frustrada.

-Sasuke y tú no tienen nada en común-le dijo la cruda verdad la Uzumaki.

-Ya lo sé, no puedo evitar no entender a Sasuke-suspiró la Haruno.

-No podrías jamás, tú tienes padres amorosos de los cuales te avergüenzas y Sasuke los perdió ese día por su hermano mayor-le dejó en claro su compañera.

-Deja de echarle sal a la herida-se quejó la rosada.

-No todo es tu culpa, Sasuke es un grandísimo estúpido-le comentó Naruko.

-Oye, ¿no estás siendo muy dura?-preguntó incómoda la otra chica.

-No, Sasuke tiene serios problemas psicológicos y me quedó algo muy claro cuando trató de matarme para obtener su Mangekyo Sharingan: No le importamos y somos unos estorbos para él-se quejó la pelirroja.

-Creo que todo comenzó cuando Orochimaru le puso ese sello-.

-Esa no es excusa, Anko Mitarashi no traicionó a sus amigos por Orochimaru, a pesar de ser su maestro y tampoco decidió que la venganza es más importante que sus amigos-le dejó en claro la Uzumaki.

-Solo espero que podamos hacerlo recapacitar algún día, recuerda lo que dijo tu hermano lo que le pasa al ser la reencarnación de Indra-comentó la chica.

-Él será pieza clave para el futuro y tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar que nos afectará a todos-dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo que amabas chicas platicaban, Rock Lee iba caminando con Tenten solos porque Neji había tomado otra ruta. De repente, Yakumo interceptó al cejudo y este la notó muy nerviosa y roja.

-L-Lee, n-necesito tu ayuda-dijo muy nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Perdona que te moleste, es que yo deseo que me entrenes-pidió muy nerviosa la chica.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó Lee consternado.

-Es que tú eres bueno con los ejercicios y quiero mejorar un poco mi condición física-dijo un poco sonrojada la castaña.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-aceptó Lee con una sonrisa.

-No, Lee. Tenemos mucho que hacer y no nos sobra mucho tiempo-intervino Tenten inesperadamente.

-Pero Tenten, ella necesita nuestra ayuda-mencionó el chico.

-Si no pueden, no quiero ser de molestia-dijo Yakumo muy incómoda.

-No, espera. Lo haremos en la mañana-propuso el Genin.

-No, a esa hora tú y yo entrenamos Taijutsu-argumentó nerviosa y molesta la castaña.

-Podemos ayudarla a esa hora-señaló el sujeto.

-¡BIEN, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN!-concluyó la chica de bollos y se fue del sitio muy molesta.

Lee y Yakumo vieron a la kunoichi irse rápido y la Kurama se sentía incómoda ante ello.

-Lo siento, Lee. Tenten se enojó mucho por lo que pasó-se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Mañana ven temprano para que mejoremos tu condición física-le citó el ninja de la Juventud.

-Está bien, allí estaré-aceptó la kunoichi muy feliz.

-Adiós-se despidió el cejudo corriendo.

Yakumo estaba feliz porque el chico que le gustaba aceptó entrenarla y pasar un tiempo con ella, pero le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Tenten, ya que era algo extraña.

-¿Qué mosco le picó a Tenten hace unos instantes?-se cuestionó la Kurama muy curiosa.

La aludida caminaba muy molesta porque su compañero fue capaz de cambiar sus planes por Yakumo, siendo que tenían mucho que hacer.

-Estúpido Lee, ¿acaso Yakumo no tiene compañeros?-se quejaba la castaña muy irritada.

De repente, la mujer daba una mirada triste porque se estaba quedando sola y, aunque era una chica con ideas feministas, no descartaba el hecho de algún día hallaría el amor de cualquier forma. Lo único malo es que no era una chica muy sociable y con los únicos que tenía una interacción frecuente era Neji, que ya estaba en una relación secreta, y Rock Lee, el cual era su único amigo real en el mundo.

-No, no puedo seguir así. Creo que tengo que hablar con Gai sensei, no puedo ir con alguien más-declaró muy resignada la castaña.

La chica se dirigía a la casa de su profesor que se recuperaba de la batalla contra Hinata Hyuga. Por fortuna, en unos meses estaría de vuelta a la acción y descansaría de un poco de sus excentricidades.

-¿Qué, consejos de amor?-preguntó el Jonin confuso.

-Estoy muy confundida, sensei. Siento que debo arreglar esa área de mi vida-declaró la Genin a su maestro.

-Eso es muy serio, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de inseguridades-.

-Lo sé, es que yo...Últimamente toda clase de situaciones me han pasado y no sé con quien desahogarme o sentirme más tranquila. No conozco muchos chicos que me gusten o se sienta comodo con mis hobbies-mencionó la mujercita.

-¿Quién es el que te gusta?-preguntó el sensei.

-Realmente no sé, Neji me atraía un poco pero no me hará caso ni porque le diga. El resto de los chicos no me gustan como pareja, son muy raros-dijo la chica de bollos.

-¿Entonces a tí te pueden gustar las chicas?-dio a conocer la posibilidad el cejudo.

-¡NO, NO SOY GAY!-exclamó muy desconcertada la Genin.

-Mi pequeña Tenten, seas como seas, tú eres una ninja capaz de neutralizar a muchos enemigos con tu increíble precisión, has logrado poner en alto y con orgullo tu título de Kunoichi de la Hoja, y si mi vida esta en peligro puedo confiar en ti para ser rescatado. Pero si tu problema es relacionado a tus sentimientos, haz lo mismo que siempre haces en el campo de batalla: Mira bien a tu objetivo, prepara bien tus armas y cumple con la misión que te has asignado. ¡QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SEAN LAS QUE TE IMPULSEN A SUPERAR TUS METAS!-alentó el Jonin emocionado.

-Usar mi método de pelea como técnica para conseguir pareja: No suena mal, pero no tengo un objetivo a que apuntar-mencionó Tenten frustradas.

-O quizás no has divisado a un objetivo en la mira-opinó Gai al respecto.

-¿Qué me quiere decir, Gai sensei?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué clase de chicos te gustan?-preguntó el Jonin.

-Me gustan los sujetos buenos, nobles, atentos, de preferencia atléticos, que me traten bien. No soy mucho que me defiendan, pero deseo confiar ciegamente en esa persona amada-empezó a enlistar la Genin de armas.

-¿Qué más?-.

-Soy una mujer muy seria y admito que amo que me hagan reír cuando me deprimo. Me gusta que no me consideren una loca por mi manía por las armas y que respeten mis gustos-finalizó su explicación la chica.

-Eso si es difícil, estas siendo muy objetiva en tus gustos-analizó el cejudo sabiamente.

-¿De qué habla, Gai sensei?-preguntó dudosa la kunoichi.

-Esta bien tener algunas preferencias sobre la pareja ideal, pero jamás encontrarás a alguien que cumpla con todos tus criterios o puede que si lo hace no te agrade-mencionó el ninja.

-¿Entonces que hago?-.

-Solo déjate llevar por tu corazón y sigue tus instintos-dijo Gai al respecto.

-Gracias por todo, Gai sensei-habló agradecida la chica.

La plática había dejado intrigada a la Genin por única vez seguiría sus consejos, aunque primero debía solucionar el hecho de que Lee no iba a dejarla plantada, aunque sea lo último que fuera.

En la Aldea del Remolino, Fu se hallaba muy molesta en los últimos días y no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros. Su amiga íntima Hinata notó que algo andaba muy mal con la normalmente animada jinchuriki.

-Linda, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy malhumorada estos días, ¿hicimos algo mal que te molestara?-preguntó muy preocupada Hinata.

La peliverde se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Hinata y ella la abrazó porque odiaba hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

-Perdóname por preocuparte mucho, no fue mi intención. Solo estoy muy algo mal, hace varios días fui a entrenar en el monte con Yagura y no he podido sacarme todo mi estrés-le explicó la morena muy incómoda.

Hinata usó su Tenseigan Supremo para escanear el funcionamiento del cuerpo de Fu y halló niveles altísimos de endorfinas y progesterona en su torrente sanguíneo.

-Ven conmigo, debes ir al laboratorio-le indicó Hinata muy asustada.

En el sitio, Naruto se hallaba con el ADN recolectado de Haku y ya tenía listo un virus especial para inyectárselo. Solo era cuestión de afinar detalles y finalizar su preparación.  
En eso, Naruto vio llegar a Hinata con Fu, y notó que se hallaban preocupadas por algo. La peliazul le informó la primera evaluación que halló con su Tenseigan Supremo y el rubio se encontraba extrañado.

-Niveles de endorfinas como para estimular a un elefante, esto es muy alarmante-señaló Naruto muy preocupado.

-Quizás sean consecuencia de su condición de jinchuriki perfecta. Quizás Chomei sepa algo de ello-propuso Hinata al respecto.

El Uzumaki aceptó la sugerencia de la Hyuga y convocaron al Siete Colas para que analizara a Fu.

-Ya sé cuál es el problema, es su misma adolescencia-dio en el blanco el insecto.

-No entiendo-dijo Naruto algo confuso.

-Verán, los mamíferos tienen un periodo de desarrollo distinto a lo insectos. En nuestro caso, nuestra adolescencia es el periodo donde somos pupa y allí se da un cambio de metamorfosis, donde los niveles de hormonas son mil veces más potentes que en los seres humanos-empezó a explicar la peliverde.

-Creo que ya entendí, ¿cómo podemos solucionar esto?-preguntó Hinata abrazando a una débil Fu.

-A la manera de los insectos, ella debe entrar en un periodo de hibernación en un capullo-declaró Chomei serio.

-¿Donde fue que usted se desarrolló? Según Kurama, usted era una larva cuando el viejo Sabio de los Seis Caminos los creó-recordó el rubio.

-Es cierto, yo tuve mi metamorfosis en un árbol del País de la Cascada-dio a conocer el Siete Colas.

-El Agua del Héroe-susurró muy impresionada la morena.

-Esa agua tiene de mi chakra en su estado más crudo, por ello es dañina para alguien que no sea mi jinchuriki-explicó el escarabajo.

-No puedo volver allí, todos me buscan para matarme-dijo preocupada Fu.

-Todos menos Shibuki, al parecer quiere recuperarte porque le importas aunque no es bueno que regrese allí-mencionó Hinata muy preocupada.

-Si Fu no va allí puede morir-avisó el insecto.

-No-dijo muy alarmada Hinata por su mejor amiga.

-Necesitamos hablar con Shibuki para llegar a un trato a escondidas de la gente-declaró Naruto serio.

-Necesito a alguien que me cubra-comentó Fu al respecto.

-Cierto, ¿quien puede hacer un buen trabajo de ese calibre?-preguntó Hinata a su novio.

El mencionado se puso a pensar en dos buenos candidatos y llegó a una conclusión viable.

-Kimimaro y Tayuya, ellos fueron capaces de hacer un buen trabajo en Konoha en la invasión de Orochimaru para rescatar a Kin-declaró el Uzumaki.

-Me parece bien-aceptó Fu con mucha debilidad.

-No te muevas mucho, bebé. Debes conservar fuerza-le decía muy maternal la peliazul y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Es lo bueno de tener a mi hermanita que me ama cuando más la necesito-decía muy sonriente la peliverde.

Fu se quedó dormida y Chomei la revisó muy preocupado para diagnosticar lo que le ocurría.

-Ya inició su hibernación súbitamente, necesitan llevarla al País de la Cascada para que vuelva a la normalidad-les indicó el escarabajo.

-Fu-solo susurró Hinata muy triste por su amiga muy íntima.

Dos horas más tarde, Tayuya y Kimimaro fueron llamados por la situación y se prepararon para zarpar a la Aldea de la Cascada. Naruto usó el Kamui para ir con todos los demás al sitio ya que sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Los renegados estaban en el antiguo hogar de Fu, el cual estaba sucio y abandonado desde hace algunos años. Quien iba cargando a la morena era Kimimaro al ser el más grande de ellos.

-Aquí fue donde vivimos unos días con Fu unas semanas y la reclutamos-recordó Naruto esos días donde aún huía.

(Nota de autor: Capítulo 4).

-Fu, tener que regresar a este sitio para curarte, que horrible ironía-susurró algo triste Hinata.

-Oigan, pueden robar otro jutsu prohibido de este sitio ya que están aquí-propuso Tayuya agarrándole sabor al negocio.

-El único jutsu de ese tipo es...-mencionaba Kimimaro, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡KYAAA, EL JIONGU DE KAKUZU!-exclamó alarmada Hinata.

-Cierto, podemos saber sobre como funciona si averiguamos ese Kinjutsu-estuvo de acuerdo Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Shibuki andaba comiendo en su mansión. Pensaba en la mejor manera de sacar adelante a su aldea, pero sus propio consejo no lo respetaba ya que lo consideraba muy joven y débil. Aunque eso le afectaba un poco, lo que en realidad le pesaba más era la pequeña Fu que huyó de la aldea cansada de las injusticias en su contra.  
Era de noche y, de repente, las luces se fueron del sitio unos 10 segundos. Cuando volvieron a prenderse, aparecieron frente a él 4 jóvenes misteriosos sosteniendo a una Fu adolescente y dormida para su sorpresa.

-Lord Shibuki, necesitamos su ayuda y si valora su vida, nos va a ayudar-saludó formalmente Naruto.

El líder se fijó en la chica dormida y la reconoció al instante por su piel morena y su cabello verde.

-Fu, ¿que fue lo que le pasó?-preguntó muy preocupado el hombre.

Kimimaro la depositó en el suelo y veía a una Fu roncando y con un moco inflado en la nariz, dejándolo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Está en un estado de hibernación y no despertará hasta que tenga su metamorfosis completa. Necesitamos para ello el árbol que produce el Agua del Héroe-informó Hinata de manera formal.

-¿El Agua del Héroe? ¿Por qué allí?-preguntó el líder de la Cascada confuso.

-Porque allí está gran parte de mi chakra-se oyó una voz en el lugar.

De la espalda de Kimimaro salió volando un escarabajo de un metro que Shibuki reconoció y quedó aterrado.

-¡EL SIETE COLAS!-exclamó el sujeto.

-Saludos, soy Chomei y vengo a ayudar a mi carcelera si no quiero morir junto a ella-saludó el escarabajo.

-Puede hablar-susurró sorprendido Shibuki.

-Las Bestias con Cola somos inteligentes, a diferencia de lo que la gente piensa y tenemos nombres de pila que se perdieron con el paso del tiempo-comentó aburrido el ninja.

En ese momento, Kurama y Yami en su forma chibi aparecieron en los hombros de sus jinchurikis y dejó helado al verlos, sobre todo al Nueve Colas.

-¿Qué, se te perdió algo?-preguntó muy incómodo el zorro.

-No, nada. Si Fu lo necesita voy a ayudarla, no hice mucho por ella y quiero poder compensarle un poco por eso-aceptó sin protestar el líder del lugar.

-Eso me gusta-asintió Tayuya ya que no tuvo que sacar su flauta para torturarlo.

Shibuki guió al grupo hacia el árbol que producía el Agua del Héroe y se presentaron con el líder del lugar para hacer conversación. Cuando oyó el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, lo relacionó con su hermana gemela Naruko.

-¿Es algo de tí la hija del Hokage?-preguntó el Chunin.

-Sí, soy su hermano gemelo mayor. Si oyó de la desaparición del hijo del Hokage, ese soy yo-le respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo, su hermana me ayudó hace unos meses contra mi maestro renegado y sus secuaces que trataban de robar el Agua del Héroe-contó Shibuki al respecto.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que hace mi hermana menor consentida. Una cosa: No le diga al Hokage que estuve acá o lo mato-amenazó el Uzumaki con un instinto asesino fuerte.

-D-de acuerdo-aceptó con miedo el ninja.

Cinco minutos después, ellos llegaron al lugar y depositaron a Fu en el suelo, mientras Chomei posaba un poco en el lugar donde iba a hacer el capullo.

-Ya veo, con que aquí hiciste tu metamorfosis-señaló Kurama interesado.

-Así es, querido hermano. Ahora mismo prepararé el proceso de formación del capullo-declaró listo el insecto.

Chomei empezó a secretar una sustancia especial de su boca, similar a una telaraña y envolvió con ello a Fu. El proceso duró unos cinco minutos y pegó fijamente al árbol el capullo.

-Listo, la niña despertará en unos días. El Agua del Héroe será purificada ahora y aumentará su eficiencia debido al Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos incorporado a mi chakra-dio a conocer el insecto.

-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó el líder al insecto.

-Ustedes cometieron una terrible equivocación al beber de este árbol sin pedirme ayuda. Este contiene mi chakra en su estado más crudo y solo un jinchuriki puede beberla sin sufrir daño. Fu ha purificado mi chakra de manera perfecta y ahora el Agua del Héroe no matará a quien la tome-declaró la Bestia con Cola.

-Quieres decir que si a Fu y otros jinchurikis tuyos eran la clave para hacer inocua. Maldición, mi padre no hubiera muerto si la gente no fuera tan prejuiciosa-dijo con pesar Shibuki.

-Al menos reconociste los errores de tu gente, eres un buen líder a pesar de lo que la gente dice de tí-señaló el insecto.

-¿Cómo lo...?-preguntó el sujeto.

-Tengo los recuerdos de esta niña, ella te quiere mucho-señaló el Siete Colas.

El líder sonrió más tranquilo porque, al menos hizo algo bien con ella y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su regreso con los brazos abiertos.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, necesitamos algo de su aldea-dijo Naruto serio.

-Bueno, ustedes hicieron algo con nuestro mayor tesoro. ¿Qué necesitan?-preguntó Shibuki curioso.

-El Jiongu-dio a saber Hinata.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESE KINJUTSU?!-exclamó aterrado el ninja.

-Bueno, tenemos de enemigo a Kakuzu y necesitamos saber como funciona sus poderes-explicó el rubio.

-Esa petición es muy difícil, hace muchos años Kakuzu se robó la técnica y aún después de más de 50 años los ninjas de este pueblo lo resguardan con mucho recelo-mencionó el sujeto.

-No nos interesa, Lord Shibuki. Se que sonará extraño, pero este jutsu puede ser usado para fines medicinales y podría ser parte de la ciencia del futuro-dio a conocer Hinata.

-¿Cómo podría ayudar ese jutsu a la gente?-.

-Se harían avances con los transplantes de órganos y miembros perdidos a niveles fuera de serie. Además, podemos mejorarlo mucho para crear ninjas más capacitados en su aldea para que puedan ser más independientes de las aldeas menores y de Konoha-aclaró Naruto de forma simple.

-Señor Shibuki, le proponemos una alianza que no podrá resistir-intervino Tayuya.

-¿Una alianza?-preguntó muy confundido Shibuki.

-Si usted acepta que la Aldea de la Cascada sea una colonia de la Aldea del Remolino, ustedes tendrán acceso a la vasta tecnología que nosotros hemos recolectado, nuestros mejores jutsus de agua y de la Aldea de la Niebla, los sellos del clan Uzumaki y además podemos garantizarle que el Agua del Héroe será de mejor uso junto con el famoso Jiongu-declaró Kimimaro de forma diplomática.

-¿Y si no lo acepto?-cuestionó con algo de miedo el líder.

-Me lo como entero-amenazó Kurama.

-Trato hecho-dijo pálido el cobarde sujeto.

-Eso fue muy fácil-mencionó Hinata sorprendida.

-Usted acaba de hacer un buen trato con el bando ganador "Lord Takikage"-declaró Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Una última cosa: No vaya a decir algo sobre este encuentro a su consejo hasta que llegue la hora de revelarlo al mundo entero-advirtió Naruto.

-Las aldeas menores están siendo nuestras poco a poco y formaremos el territorio de "Unión del Remolino" para que juntos seamos más poderosos que nunca-dio Hinata el panorama del futuro.

Hinata proyectó una esfera púrpura de su Tenseigan y en esta se veía a la Aldea de la Cascada 100 años después. Era un lugar utópico y la gente vivía en una paz muy deseada por todos gracias a la decisión del recordado Takikage Shibuki, donde había una estatua erigida a él.

-Se ve tan real-dijo muy impresionado el ninja.

-Esto es el futuro que ha decidido para sus habitantes y garantizará el bienestar de las siguientes generaciones-declaró la chica muy segura.

Shibuki no sabía cuanto se lo agradecerían dentro de los años venideros esta improvisada e informal convenio donde salieron beneficiados todos. El líder fue escoltado por Naruto y Hinata para ir a traer el pergamino del Jiongu que estaba en una parte oculta de la aldea, mientras que Tayuya y Kimimaro se quedaron a resguardar a su amiga pervertida.

-Es hora de levantar la barrera, Kimimaro-declaró la pelirroja.

El usuario del Pulso de Hueso Macabro accedió y juntos levantaron una mini barrera que rodeó el árbol y estaba cubierto de un potente Genjutsu para camuflaje.

-¿Ahora que hacemos para entretenernos estos días que estaremos aquí?-preguntó el Kaguya.

-Eso es fácil, agradécele a la tecnología Ôtsutsuki por esto-dio a saber Tayuya.

La pelirroja sacó una pequeña capsula que activó y aventó. Allí apareció una pequeña cabaña para la sorpresa del peliblanco y esta sonrió muy feliz.

-Kimimaro, te presento a las Cápsulas del Remolino. En base a la tecnología del clan Ôtsutsuki y los sellos Uzumaki, logramos hacer estas maravillas que innovarán la vida de la gente. Por ahora es una cabaña, pero podemos guardar casas grandes en un futuro cercano-informó la mujer.

-Suena muy intrigante-dijo el ninja muy interesado.

-Los jóvenes científicos que Uzushio ha resguardado han hecho posible esta labor y tienen muchas ideas. Las futuras generaciones de todo el mundo disfrutarán de todo lo que hemos venido descubierto y seremos recordados por siempre, de veras-declaró Tayuya segura.

-¿Esto tiene baño?-preguntó el Kaguya.

-Sí, y tiene un cómodo jacuzzi para relajarnos mientras cuidamos de la pervertida de Fu-dijo la Uzumaki metiéndose al lugar.

-Jacuzzi, esplendido-concluyó la conversación el chico.

Mientras tanto, a Naruto y Hinata les era entregado el pergamino con los secretos del temido Jiongu y Shibuki esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

-Lord Takikage, ha hecho un gran bien a la humanidad entera. Cuando le tengamos este Jutsu perfeccionado, nosotros mismos le entregaremos esto y las investigaciones que se lleven a cabo-declaró diplomáticamente la Hyuga.

-Solo les pido una cosa: Cuiden mucho a Fu-les pidió sobre todas las cosas el Takikage.

-Les juro que ella tiene una buena vida en la Aldea del Remolino donde es amada y admirada por los aldeanos y goza de nuestro cariño y amor que le profesamos-declaró Naruto.

-Gracias por hacer muy feliz a mi pequeña traviesa, espero que no sufra más por la culpa de nuestra aldea-suspiró el sujeto.

-Ella seguramente vendrá a verlo cuando despierte, eso se lo juramos-le avisó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Nos despedimos, Lord Takikage-concluyó la conversación el Uzumaki.

Naruto sujetó a su novia y ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo que el ninja identificó como el jutsu característico del Cuarto Hokage.


	17. Chapter 17

Renegados  
Capítulo 17 FUGA DE LA CÁRCEL

Nota de autor: Hola estimados lectores, gracias por seguir mi historia. Para los seguidores de los fics de Serpiente Obsidiana, les aviso que ha tenido mucho que hacer en su universidad y que va a retomar sus historias dentro de poco tiempo. Se les agradece su paciencia y les prometo que va a sorprenderlos.

Han pasado varios días desde que Fu había caído víctima de un sueño profundo y fue custodiada en la Aldea de la Cascada para que nadie la lastimara.  
Una chica pelirroja iba corriendo frenéticamente hacia el sitio donde estaba Naruto. Cuando llegó, se fijó que estaba entrenando con su novia Hinata y tuvo que interrumpirlos.

-¡NARUTO, ESTO ES URGENTE!-exclamó Karin muy apresurada.

-¿Pasa algo, prima?-preguntó el rubio muy confuso.

-Hubo una fuga masiva en la Prisión Correccional de Konoha. Al parecer, Orochimaru está involucrado en todo esto-informó la Uzumaki muy agitada.

-¿Qué querrá esa serpiente ahora?-se preguntó el Uzumaki.

-No lo sé, pero lo curioso es que un tal Mizuki y los Hermanos Estúpidos organizaron la fuga-dio a saber la chica.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Mizuki?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Nuestro antiguo maestro, recuerdo haber escuchado que deseaba robar el Pergamino Prohibido y Naruko junto a Iruka sensei lo detuvieron-declaró Naruto al respecto.

-Si Orochimaru está involucrado, debemos sacarle información vital. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-aseguró la peliazul.

-Iremos al País del Fuego, dile a Taka que prepare sus cosas. Es hora de sacar la basura, deseo venganza contra ese malnacido que nos trató mal en la Academia-le pidió el rubio muy preparado.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, las cosas no iban bien porque el número de presos era enorme y los ninjas no se daban abasto. Por su parte, Naruko estaba frente a frente contra los Hermanos Estúpidos.

-Mira a esa adorable niña, Fujin-le dijo Raijin a su hermano.

-Vamos a matarla y luego encontremos comida-respondió el otro sujeto.

-"Según los registros, tienen la fuerza de un Sanin pero son más idiotas que un saco de papas. Incluso derrotaron a Shizune, Asuma y Kurenai"-mencionó la pelirroja pensando en una estrategia.

Iruka estaba peleando contra Mizuki y estaba punto de ser asesinado por este.

-Mizuki, todo puede ser como antes-pidió el Chunin en el suelo tratando de detener un Kunai en su corazón.

-¡NUNCA ME IMPORTASTE, YO QUERÍA SER EL FAVORITO DEL HOKAGE Y QUE TÚ FUERAS MISERABLE!-exclamó Mizuki muy rencorosamente.

Sin que se percatara, una patada voladora le dio la cara del prófugo y este salió volando muchos metros del lugar.

-¡NO TOQUES A IRUKA SENSEI!-exclamó Naruto con un Kunai en la mano.

La Hyuga renegada estaba al lado del Chunin y estaba aplicando Senjutsu Médico de los Seis Caminos que reparó todas las lesiones de Iruka para su sorpresa.

-Naruto, Hinata, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el Chunin asombrado.

-Oímos que Orochimaru está involucrado en esto y queremos sacarle respuestas a este malnacido-mencionó la chiquilla preparándose para pelear.

Mizuki se levantaba adolorido de la terrible patada que recibió en el rostro y contempló a sus dos ex alumnos a lado de Iruka.

-Miren lo que el viento trajo-dijo burlonamente el peliblanco.

-Guau, ha cambiado mucho, Mizuki sensei-saludó Hinata al ver las mutaciones que había sufrido el hombre.

-Gracias a Lord Orochimaru, alcancé mi cumbre como ninja-decía muy confiado el peliblanco.

Naruto y Hinata detectaron en el sujeto energía natural malévola en su cuerpo y se fijaron en el centro de que poseía en su cuello.

-Mizuki, tienes un sello maldito en el cuello-mencionó Naruto muy preocupado.

-Son muy perceptivos, niños-afirmo el ninja.

-Hinata, ese sello es muy distinto al Sello Maldito del Cielo y la Tierra-analizó el rubio.

-Por un extraño motivo Lord Orochimaru me dio la orden de que si los veía usara el sello de una vez por todas. Si los traigo antes él, seré aún más poderoso-dijo codiciosamente el convicto.

Naruto tocó a Iruka y un Manto de Bestia con Cola apareció en su cuerpo. Él sentía que su poder había incrementado de repente y estaba incrédulo ante ello.

-Iruka sensei, usted es de las pocas personas que respeto porque fue bueno con nosotros y jamás jugó a favoritos. No quisiéramos que acabara mal así que por eso le daremos la seguridad de que vivirá para siempre en nuestro mundo de ensueño-le prometió el rubio.

-Usted tendrá un lugar especial si algún día nos necesita. No traicione nuestra confianza-habló seria Hinata.

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata entraron en Modo Sabio Sapo normal. Era suficiente este estado para acabar con una imitación barata como el Sello Maldito Animal que traía su antiguo maestro.

-Voy a despedazarlos-les juró el hombre bestia.

En ese momento, el sujeto se transformó en un hombre tigre gigante que empezó a arrasar con todo el lugar y los tres comenzaron a pelear. A 20 kilómetros de distancia, un misterioso encapuchado los veía sin ningún problema y la máscara solo revelaba el Byakugan activo.

-Naruto, Hinata, se han vuelto muy fuerte-susurró el sujeto misterioso.

Aunque Mizuki era muy fuerza físicamente superior, no era nada comparado con el verdadero Senjutsu que poseían los dos renegados o el Manto de las 9 Bestias con Cola que le prestaron a Iruka.

-¡TOMA ESTO, GARRAS DE ACERO!-exclamó Hinata con sus uñas crecidas con el Pulso de Hueso Macabro.

La herida recibida fue bastante doloroso e Iruka golpeaba la quijada del ex Chunin. Naruto iba adelante a rematarlo con un Rasengan mezclado con energia natural.

-Arte Sabio: Rasengan-.

El sujeto fue mandado lejos del sitio y quedó estrellado en un árbol. Mizuki se levantó con mucho dolor y estaba muy furioso porque estaba siendo humillado por esos tres.  
De su espalda, el convicto sacó varios Fuma Shuriken y los lanzó con una fuerza asombrosa hacia los dos sujetos. Sin ningún problema, ambos atraparon un par de las armas y se las regresaron al sujeto de pruebas.  
Mizuki las esquivó, pero en el árbol estaba Iruka que puso sellos de chakra y el prisionero cayó arrodillado cuando su energía fue drenada.

-¡MALDITOS!-gritó con mucho dolor el sujeto.

Hinata aprovechó la situación para sacarle una jeringa con su sangre y un poco de tejido para examinar el sello experimental del sujeto.

-Gracias por contribuir a la ciencia, usted tiene el secreto de inducir una Transformación del Sabio personal para cada ninja. Hay una teoría curiosa que dice que cada ser humano tiene un 1% en su ADN de un animal salvaje y esto se relaciona mucho con su afinidad por los jutsus de invocación. Por ejemplo, yo estoy ligada a los conejos y Naruto a los zorros, aunque esto no impide que pueda conseguir más contratos-le dijo juguetonamente la peliazul.

-No me interesa, matemos a este miserable-dijo fríamente el rubio.

-No, por favor. Déjalo vivir-le pidió Iruka tratando de interceder por su amigo.

-Él lo odia y jamás lo consideró su amigo. Es un traidor que está dispuesto a matar por poder-le mencionó Naruto muy molesto.

-¿Y ustedes lo han hecho?-preguntó el castaño muy seriamente.

-No del todo, nos hemos ganado el derecho pero jamás herimos a los inocentes-le mencionó Hinata seria.

En ese instante, el ojo izquierdo de Naruto se hizo un Mangekyo Sharingan en espiral y accionó una habilidad especial.

-Arte Sabio: Amaterasu-.

Las llamas normalmente negras del Amaterasu eran potenciadas por la energía natural de Naruto y Mizuki estaba quemándose vivo sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

-Arde y purifica su alma pecadora, diosa Amaterasu-oró Hinata en señal de respeto.

Muy pronto, ya no quedaba nada del traidor y el Manto de Chakra de Bestia con Cola desapareció de golpe. El Chunin suspiraba en el suelo y descansaba porque había tenido mucho trabajo.

-Niños, váyanse de aquí antes de que los descubran. No quiero que salgan heridos, por favor-les pidió Iruka serio.

-¿No vas a pedir que volvamos?-preguntó curioso Naruto.

-No vas a volver hasta que hayas terminado tus metas misteriosas. Solo te pido que no se mueran, son importantes para mí-les dijo triste el sujeto.

-Lo sé, pero aún tenemos algo que hacer. Pero primero asegúrenos que no le dirá algo a mi padre-le habló el chico muy suplicante.

-No lo haré-les prometió el sujeto.

En ese momento, Hinata le inyectó una sustancia en el cuello rápidamente y este cayó con mucho dolor. Un sello con tres líneas estaba en el sitio de la picadura e Iruka se hallaba mareado.

-Usted será el primero en experimentar mi nuevo sello mejorado. Lo llamo Sello Bendito de la Tierra de los Seis Caminos. Será más poderoso que el mismo Kakashi Hatake, más listo que Kurenai Yuhi, más dinámico que Asuma Sarutobi y con más vigor que Maito Gai. Le aseguro que me lo agradecerá y que su ADN será reparado de sus defectos, aunque va a sufrir por unos días-le dijo Hinata sonriente.

-Nos vemos pronto, Iruka sensei-se despidió Naruto animadamente.

El Chunin se quedó desmayado y los dos niños lo recostaron en un árbol. Hinata le inyectó una medicina que bajaría los efectos dolorosos iniciales de la transformación porque Iruka era su profesor favorito de todos.

-Eres una buena persona, Hinata-le mencionó muy amorosamente el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé, ahora vámonos-le respondió la Hyuga.

Por su parte, Naruko tenía problemas para lidiar sola con los dos grandulones. Aunque el trío InoShikaCho había llegado a su respaldo, no conseguían frenarlos porque eran muy necios.

-Que fastidio, no puedo sujetarlo con mis sombras. Son muy fuertes-maldijo Shikamaru.

-Sus cabezas son muy extrañas y perturbadoras. Maldita sea-dijo muy molesta Ino.

En ese momento, un trio de jóvenes desconocidos llegó en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador dejando consternados a todos. Una pelirroja con lentes era la que más llamaba la atención de Naruko.

-Prima Naruko, es bueno al fin verte en persona. Permíteme presentarme, soy Karin Uzumaki, una de tus dos primas con vida-dijo sonriente la mujer.

-Lo que me faltaba, otra Uzumaki. Que fastidio-murmuró Shikamaru molesto.

En ese instante, Jugo entró en Modo Sabio Serpiente, Karin en Modo Sabio Babosa y Suigetsu en Modo Sabio Sapo, y se disponían a pelear contra el par de fuertes convictos.

-Taka, es hora de demostrar porque nos hacemos llamar los mini Sanin del clan Uzumaki-exclamó en tono de guerra la pelirroja.

Suigetsu sacó la Espada Decapitadora de Zabuza que tomó prestada y los tres empezaron a atacar a Raijin y Fujin.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, VOY A ASESINARTE LENTAMENTE!-exclamó Jugo muy tétricamente.

-Creí que controlabas tu locura-mencionó Karin que esquivaba el puño de Fujin.

-Es un chiste, quiero crear miedo a mis enemigos-aclaró el sujeto en susurros.

-Buena manera-admitió el sujeto.

Naruko veía impresionada el gran trabajo en equipo de los tres ninjas del Remolino y si parecían los tres Sanin originales en su juventud.

-¡MATEMOS A LA NIÑA MOLESTA!-gritó furioso Raijin.

El puño del gigantón fue detenido por los dos brazos de la Uzumaki y esta lanzó con pura fuerza bruta al convicto.

-¡SOY UNA PRINCESA UZUMAKI, CRETINO!-exclamó ofendida la mujer.

-Lo admito, esa mujer es increíble-comentó Chouji muy asombrado.

-Esa fuerza es similar a la de Lady Tsunade. ¿Donde la aprendió?-susurró Ino sintiéndose muy inferior.

-La súperfuerza de Lady Tsunade se originó del clan Uzumaki al que pertenezco yo y mi prima presente. Todo se remonta la creación del Sello de Fuerza de Centenares en la frente por Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Primer Hokage. Su esposo estaba ligado a las babosas y a Mito le dieron un contrato de matrimonio con lo que pudo estudiar el Modo Sabio Babosa y sacar una imitación en sus habilidades de fuerza y curación con Fuinjutsu. Estos conocimientos fueron pasados únicamente a su nieta Tsunade, pero ella jamás consiguió superarla en ese ámbito. Me da miedo ver que esta chica halla dominado el Modo Sabio Babosa y pretenda combinarlo con el Sello de Fuerza de Centenares-dio una larga explicación la Uzumaki de Konoha.

Por su parte, Suigetsu y Jugo golpeaban en coordinación a Fujin para derribarlo. Los jutsus de agua del Hozuki estaba abrumando al gigantón, mientras el pelinaranja tomó la Espada Decapitadora para aprisionar la cabeza del delincuente.

-Ríndete miserable-le daba una mirada de terror Jugo como la sabían hacer.

-¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO!-exclamó muy asustado el prisionero.

Mientras tanto, Karin traía cargando a Raijin amarrado de pies y manos y lo arrojó con fuerza a lado de su hermano Fujin.

-Hermano, me amarraron como puerco-se lamentó el gigante.

-Es hora de irnos, chicos. Fue un placer conocerte, primita. Ojalá pudiera quedarme, pero se aproximan ninjas de Konoha. Adiós, Naruko-se despidió la pelirroja con lentes.

Cuando varios ninjas llegaron al lugar, Taka se llevó a los Hermanos Estúpidos lejos del sitio con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador. Minato y Kushina que estaban frente a ellos no podían creer que había otro usuario vivo de ese jutsu.

-Maldita sea, no los alcanzamos-maldijo un ANBU castaño muy molesto.

-Dudo que pudieran hacer algo. Esos tres eran una versión mejorada y joven de los Sanin-declaró muy seria Naruko.

-No preocupen, ustedes también tendrán lo suyo-se escuchó la voz de una niña.

En ese momento, todos vieron a Hinata y Naruto que se veían confiados y mirando serios al escuadrón de Minato.

-Naruto-susurró Naruko preocupada.

-Hola hermanita, veo que has progresado un poco-felicitó burlón Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó muy consternado.

-Oí que se fugaron de la Correccional de Konoha por lo que vine a recolectar información útil y ahora tenemos una mina de oro que no podemos dejar pasar-declaró la Hyuga muy seria.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Kushina intrigada.

-El chakra de ese ANBU huele a madera. Según recuerdo de nuestro hospedaje con Orochimaru, él hizo un experimento ilegal con alguien importante de esta aldea para producir usuarios del Kekkei Genkai del Primer Hokage. El muy idiota jamás imaginó que tuvo éxito-señaló Naruto al ANBU castaño.

-Maldita sea, me descubrió-maldijo el aludido.

-¡Capitán Tenzô, corra!-le gritó Naruko asustada.

En ese momento, Naruto activó su Kamui y lo teletransportó a su dimensión de bolsillo sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo. El ojo de Hinata se conectó al jutsu de ninjutsu espacio-tiempo de su amado y se fue directo con el ANBU.

-¡¿Naruto, qué hiciste con él?!-preguntó la pelirroja menor asustada.

-Hinata se encargará de él. No morirá, pero le dolerá un montón-declaró el rubio muy serio.

En la Dimensión del Kamui, Hinata y Tenzô estaban mirándose frente a frente. El sujeto se quitó la máscara y dejó ver su rostro a la peliazul.

-Kakashi me ha hablado de que eres una oponente muy dura de matar. Lamento decirte que no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácil-le advirtió Tenzô

-¿Quién dijo que voy a matarte? Quiero tu ADN, Capitán Tenzô-le aclaró la Hyuga y esta sacó su Espada del Dios Trueno Volador-Veamos si sabes bailar, hombre de madera-.

En otro sitio, un enmascarado misterioso observaban a 10 kilómetros del sitio de la pelea. Se fijaba principalmente en el estilo de pelea del rubio y estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados.

-Naruto, te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Tu potencial esta brillando, pero aún falta mucho que pulir-dijo una voz elegante y femenina detrás de esa mascara de conejo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata peleaba a muerte contra Tenzô y el sujeto preparaba una técnica especial porque la renegada era jinchuriki.

-Estilo Hokage de Jutsu Sexagenario: Kakuan introduce a la sociedad sus manos portadoras de felicidad-exclamó Tenzô haciendo su técnica más poderosa.

La chica fue atrapada rápidamente por la técnica insignia del Primer Hokage. Esta era el peor jutsu en que podría caer un jinchuriki ya que eran drenados por las increíbles propiedades de vitalidad del Elemento Madera.

-Kakashi se sentirá orgulloso de mí, por fin atrapé a la renegada-jadeaba exhausto el ANBU.

-¡KATSU!-se escuchó a la chica dentro de la cúpula.

En ese momento, la estructura de madera quedó totalmente destruida y se veía a Hinata con un Manto de Chakra rojo, pero no era chakra de una Bestia con Cola.

-Maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo sin el collar del Primer Hokage-dijo serio el castaño.

-Oh, el collar de Tsunade. Gracias por recordarme eso, se lo tengo que quitar a esa perra-declaró fríamente la Hyuga-Ademas podría haber funcionado, pero Naruto y yo supusimos que tratarían de capturarnos con esta poderosa técnica, así que nos dispusimos a investigar cual sería el subelemento que sería la debilidad del Elemento Madera. Después de mucho teorizar llegué a una conclusión: Elemento Explosivo es el enemigo natural de tu Kekkei Genkai. ¿Sabes por qué? Mientras que tu habilidad es vida, la linea de sangre de la Aldea de la Roca es destrucción y sus elemento destruyen la estructura de la madera: Rayo y Tierra contra Tierra y Agua-dio una buen informe el sujeto.

-Maldición, eso no lo sabía-susurró en shock el ANBU.

De repente, Hinata mostró sus manos a Tenzô y vio horrorizado que unas bocas estaban allí, como se describía a Deidara.

-Reparé el jutsu pudiendo invocar bajo mi voluntad estas bocas. Este Kinjutsu es realmente efectivo para masticar arcilla y cualquier roca. Aunque realmente me es más útil para darle mamadas a Naruto y Fu al mismo tiempo-bromeó pervertidamente la chica.

El ANBU casi tuvo un sangrado nasal cuando se figuró en su mente a la chica dándole sexo oral a un hombre y una mujer con ese Kinjutsu.

-C1-susurró Hinata.

Unos animalitos muy bonitos de arcilla estaban en el suelo: Conejitos, mariposas, ratoncitos, hamsters, cobayas entre otras cosas empezaban a ir tras el sujeto. El ANBU conociendo lo peligroso que era este Kekkei Genkai, empezó a esquivar a las criaturas de la puberta.

-¡KATSU!-.

Un montón de explosiones empezaron a llevarse a cabo en el sitio y Yamato se cubrió con un muro de madera. Este apenas podía resistir, pero Hinata aprovechó para aturdir al sujeto.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: ELECTRICIDAD PURPURA!-.

La versión a larga distancia de la Cuchilla Relámpago destruyó el muro de madera del ANBU y electrocutó seriamente al sujeto, por lo que cayó noqueado.

-Este sujeto si que me costó, si dominara Senjutsu de las Babosas sería mucho más poderoso-jadeaba cansada la chica.

En ese momento, la joven empezó a sacarle sangre y algunas muestras de tejido del ANBU para estudiar como hacer compatible a una persona con el codiciado Elemento Madera.

-Gracias por tu contribución a nuestro Mundo Nuevo, te prometo que aumentaré tu poder cuando termine mis estudios sobre esta habilidad-le juró la peliazul.

Mientras esta batalla ocurría, Naruto era rodeado por los ANBU de su padre y este no tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar.

-Naruto, tú vendrás con nosotros quieras o no-le ordenó autoritariamente el Hokage.

-No lo creo, ¿y crees que estoy solo?-le dio a pensar Naruto.

En ese momento, un vendaval huracanado empezó a soplar violentamente en el lugar. Naruto al estar listo, se sujetó con un Kunai con todas sus fuerzas. Los que rodeaban al rubio cayeron al suelo desde el árbol y el matrimonio Hokage apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Naruko protegió al trío InoShikaCho con el tórax de su Susanoo, pero aún así le costaba sostenerse.

En ese momento, varios de los presos aparecían como zombies en el lugar con heridas bastante graves y los ANBU trataban de detenerlos, pero Naruko se dio cuenta del chakra extraño en sus cuerpos.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLOS!-gritó preocupada la pelirroja pequeña.

En ese momento, una Bomba Humana se formaba y un pobre ANBU y quedó en shock por esa habilidad extraña.

-Bansho Tenn'in-susurró Naruko en un intento desesperado.

El ANBU fue atraído por la fuerza gravitacional de la hija del Hokage y la Bomba Humana explotó terriblemente para la sorpresa de todos. Varios presos más empezaron a estallar y Minato activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan y su Modo Sabio para ver donde estaban el origen de estos altercados.  
Una bomba estuvo a punto de explotar y Minato le puso un Genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan, deteniéndolos en el intento para su sorpresa.

-Demonios, lo descubrió-susurró Naruto serio.

-Naruko, solo el Sharingan puede detener las bombas. Parecen ser hechas por otro doujutsu desconocido-le indicó el Hokage a su hija.

En ese momento, los presos cayeron al suelo como si fueran muñecos y una rubia pequeño y un sujeto de cabello verde largo se encontraban al lado de Naruto. Por su parte, Hinata salía de la dimensión del Kamui con su Byakugan y arrojaba el cuerpo de Tenzô como costal de papas.

-¡¿DIME QUE HICISTE CON ÉL?!-gritó aterrada la mujer.

-Nada que pueda matarlo, que bien guardado se lo tenían-declaró seria Hinata.

Todos veían los ojos rojos sangre de Chino, y la peliazul también activó el poder que ella le donó para que el resto de los presentes tragaran duro.

-Chino del Ketsuryugan, date a conocer-le indicó la Princesa Byakugan tocando su hombro.

-Gracias Lady Hinata. La Princesa Ketsuryugan estará a su servicio-le dijo servilmente Chino.

-¿Ketsuryugan?-susurró Kushina sin saber que era eso.

-El Cuarto Hokage es parte Uchiha, los detesto por lo que le hicieron al clan Chinoike pero su hijo me mostró que es muy distinto y que tambien fue traicionado por los suyos-declaró a todos la rubia pequeña.

-¡NARUTO, NO TE DA VERGÜENZA USAR NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS COMO SOLDADOS!-regañó furiosa la pelirroja mayor.

-¡UN SEGUNDO, MALDITA TOMATE! ¡TENGO AL MENOS 25 AÑOS DE EDAD!-le aclaró muy ofendida la pequeña.

Todos quedaron en blanco porque la chiquilla era una mujer hecha y derecha. Era similar al caso del fallecido Cuarto Mizukage y su apariencia juvenil.

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA, MUERAN TODOS!-.

Unos dragones inmensos de agua con partículas de hierro salieron de la Tierra y todos comenzaron a arcarlo con sus espadas, pero el monstruo se regeneraba muy rápido. En ese momento, un puño intentó acabar de un solo golpe con Chino, pero Naruto la pateó en la cara en una muy rápida reacción. Una rubia de ojos miel aterrizó en el lugar y se identificaba ahora como Tsunade Senju, la mejor ninja médico en la actualidad.

-La abuela Tsunade quiere salir a pelear, ¿dónde está su bastón?-dijo burlón el rubio.

-¡¿ABUELA?! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN AÚN NIÑO MALCRIADO!-exclamó furiosa la mujer.

-Abuela Tsunade, ese es un buen apodo-dijo divertida Naruko.

-¡TÚ NO LO APOYES!-regañó molesta la médico.

-Soy su gemela, estamos conectados-se rascaba la cabeza la pelirroja.

-Hinata, mi amor. ¿Quién pelea con Tsunade esta vez?-preguntó serio el rubio.

-Yo estoy un poco cansada por luchar contra el ANBU del Elemento Madera. Quiero ver el estilo de lucha de la vieja borracha-le pidió seria la peliazul.

En ese momento, Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y corrió a pelear contra la mujer. Esta estaba en shock porque el Modo Sabio Babosa apareció en la cara del rubio y apenas pudo bloquear el ataque.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu abuelo, tienes genes Uzumaki y Senju y jamás pudiste aprender Senjutsu de las Babosas. ¿Cuantas vidas más podrías haber salvado con tu energía natural afín? ¡NO MERECES PERTENECER A MI CLAN!-reclamó el Uzumaki molesto.

Mientras que la Sanin era superior en fuerza bruta y experiencia, el chico tenía su juventud, agilidad y estrategia de su lado. Ella era un poco más débil que Jiraiya definitivamente y estaba aún más traumada por lo que iba a hacer uso de la psicología de guerra.

-Oh vamos, ¿esta es la Princesa Babosa de Konoha? Con razón murieron Dan y Nawaki-le dijo malévolamente el sujeto.

-¡MALDITO, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLOS!-le gritó furiosa la Sanin, pero su tremendo puñetazo lo atravesó como si fuera de aire.

-Kamui, perra. No puedes vencerme mientras tenga esta habilidad-le decía el rubio fríamente.

El brazo de Naruto se volvió tangible y endureció su brazo con el Elemento Cristal implantado de Guren, para asestarle un golpe al brazo atrapado de Tsunade y lo fracturó en dos parte.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó con mucho dolor la mujer con tremendo dolor.

Naruto solo caminó hacia atrás y Tsunade quedó arrodillada mientras activaba su sello en la frente para sanar el brazo roto y él solo observaba con atención.

-El sello de Mito, ya veo como funciona. Imita la habilidad de Hashirama y la lleva a un nivel superior puesto que regenera órganos internos. Pero esto te ha costado tu juventud Uzumaki-Senju, ¿qué tan desgastada te verás si ese jutsu de transformación?-susurró serio el muchacho.

En ese momento, el rubio empezó a disparar balas de aire extracomprimidas a la velocidad del sonido y empezó a herir a la mujer como enjambre furioso de avispas asesinas.

-¡GAH, AAAAAAH, WUAAAAAH!-empezó a gritar de dolor la rubia.

-Tus gritos son música para mis oídos, sufre como Hana Hyuga lo hizo cuando más la necesito. Esto no es nada, vieja bruja-le decía con una cara sádica el Uzumaki.

Naruko empezó a volar en el aire y debía detener a su hermano gemelo porque tenía que guardar las apariencias y no podía permitir que una de sus maestras corriera peligro a pesar de su enemistad con Naruto.

-¡CAÑÓN RASENGAN!-.

Una poderosa ráfaga de chakra púrpura fue lanzada sorpresivamente a Naruto e iba directamente a su hermano. En un destello de velocidad, se vio a Hinata pateó con fuerza la técnica de su cuñada y lanzó bastante lejos el ataque.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó la pelirroja en shock.

-Mi pierna está entumecida, casi no pude desviarla de no ser porque agregué más chakra-se quejó la Hyuga con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la mejora de la Uzumaki.

En ese momento, la sombra de Shikamaru la atrapó y Chouji la aplastó con un golpe poderoso de su puño extendido. Naruko estaba aterrada porque eso fue un ataque a traición y retrocedió unos pasos porque no iba a ser parte de esto.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!-se escuchó la voz de la chica en el puño del Akamichi.

-Hinata Hyuga, por la autoridad que me confiere ser Chunin estás arrestada-le dijo Shikamaru serio.

Ino se fue a esconder detrás de Naruko porque recordaba bien la violación mental que le dio Hinata en el Bosque de la Muerte y lo peor es que casi la vuelve bisexual.

-¡CHUNIN, ERES UN SIMPLE VAGO PARA MÍ!-se escuchó la voz de Hinata furiosa.

Se veía a Hinata levantar con una fuerza salvaje la mano gigante de Chouji y Shikamaru tenía problemas para inmovilizar a la renegada.

-¡TE RETO NARA A QUE PIENSES UNA ESTRATEGIA QUE SEA REALMENTE EFECTIVA CONMIGO!-exclamó con un instinto asesino poderoso.

En ese momento, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que su sombra empezaba a estrangularlo de forma despiadada.

-Jutsu secreto: Estrangulamiento de sombra-dijo la mujer sádicamente.

-¿Qué hiciste maldita?-balbuceó muy consternado el genio.

-Cuando te conectaste a mi cuerpo, mi chakra Ying entró a tu sombra y reemplazó el tuyo al ser más poderoso. Ahora estás siendo a a punto de ser asesinado por tu propio jutsu insignia-declaró con sed de sangre la Hyuga.

-¡SUÉLTALO, HINATA!-le pidió Naruko preocupada.

-Tú lo pediste-.

En ese momento, Hinata usó la sombra como lazo y lanzó a Shikamaru a Chouji de forma salvaje como una honda y ambos resultaron bastante lastimados.

-Chuza-celebró la peliazul.

Mientras tanto, la poderosa tormenta provocada por Fushin estaba dándole problemas al grupo del Hokage. La mujer pequeña estaba mostrando un poder y repertorio que recordaba mucho a Yagura del Elemento Sangre. Incluso tenía sus ataques de coral y su ataque de espejo de agua que reflejaba los jutsus usados en su contra.

-¿Los jutsus del Cuarto Mizukage? ¿Acaso ella es una renegada de la Niebla?-se preguntó intrigado Minato.

Kushina se hallaba luchando a punta de Taijutsu contra su hijo y ambos estaban bastante igualados para sorpresa del rubio.

-Has entrenado, Kushina. Te felicito-aplaudió muy burlón el chico.

-Naruto, cuando te lleve a casa vas a sentir mi duro castigo por traicionar a tu aldea, en serio-aseveró la mujer.

-Ja, no voy a proteger la aldea que ustedes fanatizan. No tengo razón alguna de volver más que para destruirla-respondió el renegado con una mirada malévola.

En ese instante, Hinata aparecía rápidamente a lado de Naruto ya que había sostenido un leve enfrentamiento de velocidad con Minato, pero ella estaba analizando que el Hokage era más fuerte que antes.

-Vaya, tu padre es más fuerte ahora-susurró la Hyuga emocionada.

-Vaya que sí, no sé si huir. Parece que tiene un plan para derrotarnos-aseguró Naruto al respecto.

-Bueno, no soy ninguna cobarde para salir corriendo-declaró la Hyuga muy desafiante ante el peligro.

Justo en el momento en el que Kushina y Minato se preparaban para someter al par de chicos rebeldes, un misterioso encapuchado se apareció en medio de los 4 contrincantes. Tenía la máscara de un conejo y se veían unos ojos azules brillantes similares a los de la peliazul, pero tenía tonos más claros.

-Si les tocan un solo cabello, van a pagarlo caro-se escuchó una voz furiosa distorsionada de la máscara.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Kushina lista para luchar.

-No deseo revelar mi identidad por el momento, pero pueden llamarme Shinigami-les respondió vagamente el sujeto sin identidad.

Los niños estaban muy asombrados porque detectaban unas reservas de chakra más grandes que las suyas y estaban de suerte de ser un aliado misterioso.  
Minato y Kushina acumularon suficiente energía natural y ahora demostraron poder entrar en Modo Sabio Sapo para la sorpresa de todos.

-Interesante, Modo Sabio Sapo. Veamos que puede hacer ante mi Modo Sabio Fénix-declaró el sujeto y se quitó la capucha.

Los ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran rojo neón con el centro con una pupila rasgada. Unas alas de chakra salían de su espalda junto a una cola de plumas rojas.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-dijo Naruto por primera vez consternado en mucho tiempo.

-Modo Sabio Fénix, es como los cuentos de mamá-susurró Hinata maravillada.

Minato usó un versión mucho más veloz del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador con un Rasengan imbuido en Senjutsu, pero solo consiguió atravesar el cuerpo como si fuera intangible.

-Rasengan, un clásico-declaró el enmascarado muy arrogantemente.

Las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina se pusieron en acción y tomaron desprevenida al contrincante. Lo alzaba en el aire y la pelirroja lo contenía como podía.

-No podrás salir de esta técnica, tu chakra está sellado y con el Senjutsu se hizo aún más duro-le advirtió la Uzumaki.

Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina estaban derritiéndose y la mujer alzaba su potente chakra sacando volando a sus adversarios.

-La magia de los sellos antisellados reforzados con chakra Senjutsu Fénix. Solamente una persona más fuerte que yo puede anular ese efecto-señaló el misterioso sujeto.

-Guau, está pateándole el trasero a mis padres-mencionó Naruto muy impresionado.

El misterioso sujeto expulsaba una sed de sangre muy poderosa y Minato estaba pensando si él era el enmascarado que atacó Konoha.

-No, yo no ataqué a la aldea. Sé perfectamente quien es el responsable y todo fue tu culpa, incompetente-le mencionó el encapuchado.

-Nadie me ha llamado así desde...-dijo Minato en shock.

-¿Hana?-habló Kushina sin poder creerlo.

El enmascarado se quitó la capucha y confirmó la declaración de la esposa del Hokage. Una hermosa peliazul con unos ojos extraños que regresaron a ser un Byakugan normal estaba frente a todos.

-¿Mamá?-decía Hinata incrédula.

-Mis amores, en cuanto saque la basura habláremos mucho sobre lo que sucede-respondió a su hija con la hermosa sonrisa que ella y Naruto recordaban.

La revelada Hana Hyuga mostró un traje púrpura ninja con un ligero escote en los brazos y el área del cuello. Un pequeño short discreto dejaba ver sus lindas piernas con un portakunais en la pierna izquierda y un cinturón café en su cintura, además de unas botas negras con unas mallas grandes.

(Nota de autor: Literalmente el traje de Hinata en The Last).

-Hana, tú jamás pudiste superarnos a mí y Minato. ¿De dónde sacaste tanto poder?-preguntó Kushina en shock.

-Soy la princesa de la Luna. Unos mortales arcaicos como ustedes jamás aspirarán a este poder-les respondió la peliazul muy confiada.

Lo que ella decía no era mentira ya que su poder era demasiado superior al del Hokage en turno y, aunque había vuelto a la normalidad, no eran rivales para ella. Los dos ninjas empezaron a atacarla en conjunto; Kushina en un conjunto Taijutsu con sus cadenas, mientras que Minato usaba su velocidad mejorada y sus Kunais, pero la mujer lograba anular sus ataques. Ni siquiera había activado su Byakugan y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, mientras que su cuerpo se movía por inercia.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó la mujer que abrió los ojos y se notaba un Tenseigan a toda potencia.

Una gran onda expansiva de gravedad sacó despedidos al matrimonio Hokage. El impacto fue bastante doloroso y estaban bastante malheridos debido al recibimiento directo de su equivalente al Camino Deva.

Minato y Kushina se trataban de levantar y veían borrosa a la rival frente a ellos. Sus oídos retumbaban por la tremenda conmoción sufrida y se fijaban que su contrincante no estaba sudando.

-Son unos perezosos, mientras estaban haraganeando yo entrené sin cesar y ahora puede declararme la mujer más fuerte de los Países Elementales-se burlaba la Hyuga de sus oponentes.

Minato trataba de levantarse, pero Hana le lanzó rápidamente un Mini Rasengan a larga distancia. La pelirroja trataba de ayudar a su marido, pero sintió una fuerza invisible golpearla desprevenida.

-Limbo-solo dijo la mujer.

Naruto y Hinata vieron con sus dojutsus respectivos que había una copia fantasma de la mujer que golpeó despiadadamente a Kushina y ahora volvía a su dueña.

-Minato, te robaste el crédito de la creación del Rasengan. Los libros de texto dicen que creaste ese jutsu en base al poder del Ocho Colas, pero recuerdo que ambos trabajamos en esa técnica cuando los tres compartíamos una relación especial. Eres un miserable, Cuarto Hokage; jamás me importó que te robaras el crédito porque te ayudaría en tu carrera, pero me dolió que dijeras que solo fue por tu ingenio. Ningún jutsu tuyo es original, tu amada teletransportación es solo una mejora en la que los tres trabajamos juntos y jamás me diste las gracias-le decía muy rencorosa la peliazul.

-Así que el Rasengan es idea original de mamá-mencionó Hinata muy asombrada.

-Te digo un secreto: Siempre supe como completar el Rasengan, pero los dos me traicionaron y jamás les dije ese método-les dijo la mujer seria.

Minato activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y sacó el Amaterasu en la Hyuga. Esta se cubría en llamas negras, pero luego en el cuerpo de la mujer aparecía un hielo extremadamente frío y neutralizó las llamas eternas y las apagó.

-Boreas-solo dijo la Hyuga con su cuerpo empapado en agua.

-Apagó el Amaterasu con el Elemento Hielo-decía en shock Naruto.

-No es hielo de chakra común. Es aún más poderoso-analizó Hinata seria.

Esta era la oportunidad de Kushina para atacar y tendría que neutralizar a su ex amiga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡CADENA NEBULAR!-exclamó la pelirroja.

Las cadenas atravesaron a Hana y Minato aprovechó para usar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador para impactarle un poderoso Rasengan. Luego que el humo se despejó, Kushina y Minato se acercaban apaleados ante la mujer y en el suelo solo estaba una peliazul noqueada.

-Fuiste una oponente formidable, pero no nos dejaste otra opción-susurró una Uzumaki exhausta.

En ese momento, Hana abrió los ojos y les disparó un rayo de chakra plasmático que les impactó de quemarropa. Ambos quedaron heridos y se hallaban muy lastimados por esa temible técnica.

-Ese fue un buen ataque, pero lo vi venir. Puedo observar todo con mis ojos especiales-les mencionó la mujer peliazul seria.

El matrimonio Hokage se levantaban muy débiles y la Ôtsutsuki se los quedaba viendo con un dejo de lástima.

-Yo lo di todo por ustedes, pero me alejaron de su vida. No cuidaron de mi pequeño Obito, a su propio hijo y no pudieron evitar que los Uchiha fueran asesinados. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes mucho más que antes-les criticó la Hyuga.

-No...te los...lleves...por favor-le suplicaba débilmente Kushina.

-¿No has entendido bien? Naruto dejó de ser tu hijo desde el momento en que llegó a conocerme. ¿Creías que una simple disculpa va a solucionarlo todo? No es así, esto es solo el principio-le advirtió la mujer de ojos blancos.

En ese momento, Hana sintió un muy leve brisa de viento y paró el Kunai de tres puntas de un Minato que trató de apuñalarla al haberse teletransportado detrás de ella.

-Conozco muy bien esa técnica, Minato. Soy mucho más rápida que tú ahora, me muevo a la velocidad de la luz sin dificultad-le confesó seria la mujer.

Con esa misma velocidad paró con la mano desnuda las cadenas de Kushina que iban hacia ella y las sujetaba con lujo de violencia.

-Y pesar que terminamos así después de habernos amado tanto, ¿dónde quedó ese amor y cariño que nos profesábamos hace tanto tiempo?-habló sola la ojiperla.

-Hana, lo nuestro no...-trató de decir Minato, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿No era posible? Ustedes mismos pusieron sus límites y rompieron en mil pedazos mi corazón, y juré vengarme algún día de esta afrenta-confesó muy molesta la princesa de la Luna.

-¡ESA RELACIÓN DE TRES ERA ABOMINABLE, NO ES NORMAL!-exclamó Kushina airada.

-¡PARA MÍ LOS DOS ERAN MI TODO, NADA DE LO QUE DIJERAN IBA A SEPARARME DE USTEDES, PERO DECIDIERON HACERME A UN LADO PARA EVITAR PERDER SU PRESTIGIO!-le respondió la selenita con un odio tremendo.

En ese momento, Hana rompió en dos el Kunai de Minato y rápidamente formó un Rasengan que este no pudo esquivar para mandarlo a volar varios metros. Las cadenas de Kushina fueron rápidamente absorbidas por el poder del Tenseigan de la peliazul, y esta la mandó a volar con una onda de gravedad. El matrimonio Hokage se paraba débilmente y Hana no parecía estar en lo mínimo cansada.

-¿Tienen miedo? Les mostraré lo que es el terror-susurró la mujer muy tenebrosamente.

Justo en ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar y el aura de chakra de Hana comenzó a mutar severamente. Sus ojos y su cabello empezaba a brillar y se veía que eran rojo carmesí, además de que un manto de un chakra con aspecto de llamas la cubría.

-No pueden vencerme, estoy más allá de sus capacidades-les advirtió la Hyuga molesta.

De repente, Hana vio venir a una gran horda de ninjas y tenían que irse porque deseaba proteger a sus niños especiales.

-N-no importa, ellos van a detenerte. No te llevarás a los niños de nosotros-decía con mucho dolor Kushina.

-Bien, les mostraré a todos el verdadero poder de una diosa-susurró la princesa Ôtsutsuki-Naruto, Hinata, tápense los oídos-les ordenó la princesa de la Luna-¡JUTSU SECRETO: LAMENTO FANTASMAGÓRICO!

Ambos obedecieron y jaló lo más que pudo de aire para poder expulsarlo. Unas ondas sónicas de color púrpura impactaba el lugar y alcanzó a los refuerzos del Hokage. Minato y Kushina resultaron heridos ante la poderosa técnica secreta de su antigua amiga y dejó todo destruido.

-Me salió más fuerte que de costumbre-recuperaba un poco el aliento la Hyuga.

La mujer se volteó y vio a sus pequeños ya crecidos, pero la miraban admirados y felices de verla.

-¡MAMAAAAAÁ!-exclamaron los dos niños sin contener la emoción.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron directo a los brazos de su madre y lloraban amargamente en su pecho. Ella también se alegraba de verlos y empezó a sollozar porque los había extrañado mucho.

-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí-susurraba la peliazul delicadamente a sus dos retoños.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que estás viva? Aún hallaba la forma de revivirte-le decía el rubio sin poder creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

-Es una muy larga historia, primero tenemos que irnos de aquí-le guiñó un ojo y la mujer activó el mismo jutsu de tiempo-espacio de su hija para la sorpresa de ambos.

Los tres entraron a la Dimensión de Bolsillo de Hana y desaparecieron del sitio. En un lugar misterioso estaban ahora el trío en una especie de isla desierta.

-Se siente bien volver al Mundo Impuro-dijo la mujer muy divertida.

-Mamá, no eres una revivida por el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro o usaron el Camino Externo: Invocación del Mundo Puro. Tu cuerpo luce como lo recuerdo-decía Hinata aún incrédula.

-No, hija. Yo lo hice de una manera que supera a las dos formas que mencionas: Alcance el Nirvana con la dominación de las 9 Conciencias o Sentidos-sonrió la mujer con una sonrisa a su hija.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron los niños en shock.

-El Ninshu habla sobre ello muchas veces, pero ni el Sabio de los Seis Caminos entendió del todo como dominarlo y alcanzar el Nirvana a la perfección. La señal es que su Rinnegan no ha evolucionado-declaró la mujer sabiamente.

-No entiendo-dijo Naruto muy confundido.

-Ay niños, se los explicaré más detalladamente después. Solo les diré que dominé los 9 sentidos, conseguí dominar el Nirvana a la perfección y ahora tengo un cuerpo sano, hermoso, joven e inmortal, además de que puedo entrar y salir entre ambos mundos a voluntad-explicó la mujer con simpleza.

Hinata analizaba a su madre con el Tenseigan Supremo y se fijo que su poder superaba muchas creces al de Naruto y el suyo.

-Veo que se fijaron que soy más fuerte que ustedes, si ustedes llegaran a alcanzar el Nirvana me superaran y nadie podrá detenerlos-declaró la mujer empezando a volar un poco.

-Mamá, eres increíble. Volver de la muerte solo por nosotros-dijo Naruto muy feliz de ver a Hana viva.

-Yo también los extrañé, nenes-le respondió la mujer y volvió a abrazar a sus retoños.

Naruto y Hinata sentían el aroma de su madre y no había cambiado en absoluto. Ella les había hecho mucha falta y no podían expresar las palabras necesarias para decirle cuanto la amaban.

-Ssssh, ya no me volveré a ir. Ya estoy aquí, mis amores-les consolaba la mujer.

-Te extrañamos, mami. Te quiero demasiado-le decía la niña.

-Yo tambien, mi princesa-contestaba tranquilizadoramente la mujer.

-Eres verdaderamente increíble, mamá. Jamás pensé que se pudiera superar la muerte de esta forma-dijo Naruto impresionado.

-No creía que fuera a funcionar, pero logré el cometido del Ninshu. Creo que aún tengo mucho que hacer en este mundo-declaró la peliazul animada.

-Mamá, ¿no entiendo que es Nirvana?-preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-Para hablar del Nirvana o Nehan, tienen que saber que es Samsara o Rinne. El segundo es el ciclo de reencarnaciones interminables que tiene un alma y estas renacen en otras personas o seres vivos dependiendo de la vida que llevaste. El Rinnegan es el ojo de Samsara que rige estos ciclos-señaló Hana al poder de Naruto-En cambio, el Nirvana es el estado en que el alma alcanzó la iluminación completa y detiene este ciclo interminable de reencarnaciones con el dominio de los 9 sentidos del cuerpo y espíritu-.

-Suena muy interesante-asintió Hinata muy asombrada.

-Antes de mi muerte terrenal, logré dominar 7 sentidos a través de meditación y entrenamiento duro. Pero para alcanzar el octavo sentido requería morir o estar cerca de la muerte-empezó a decir la mujer.

-No entiendo-mencionó Naruto curioso.

-El octavo sentido aparece en un estado muy cercano a la muerte o experimentándola. Después de que sucumbiera de mi enfermedad, mi espíritu dio un giro inesperado y fue a parar a una zona diferente del Mundo Puro. Era un paraíso donde había un río junto a un paraíso. Lo raro es que a diferencia de la gente que solo son entes de chakra, yo conservé mi cuerpo debido a que ya había despertado mis 7 sentidos antes de mi fallecimiento. En pocas palabras había alcanzado el Nirvana, pero debía dominar el poder que rodea universo para estar en completa armonía y fortalecerme. Con el tiempo, desperté y dominé mi noveno sentido y regresé al Mundo Impuro sin problemas y con un nuevo cuerpo-contó la Hyuga-Ôtsutsuki.

Flashback

Hana Hyuga abría los ojos y se hallaba en un paisaje hermoso de color violeta. Al fondo se veía una hermosa luz y se fijó que estaba muerta al parecer porque su cuerpo terrenal sucumbió ante la terrible enfermedad.

-Este es el Purgatorio del que habla el Ninshu. Creí que sería más tenebroso, pero no es así-afirmó la mujer curiosa.

Después de varias horas, llegó a un sitio especial como un bosque en una fogata eterna. Un señor de cabello blanco estaba sentado allí y miraba tranquilo al fuego.

-No puedo creerlo, Sakumo Hatake "El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha"-dijo la mujer asombrada.

El hombre miró a la hermosa mujer y la reconoció como una Hyuga por sus ojos blancos malva. Ella se sentó a lado tranquilamente y el sujeto sintió ganas de platicar con alguien después de muchos años allí solo.

-Perdona que lo interrumpa. Se ve tan solo acá-se fijo la mujer.

-No tengo algo mejor que hacer más que esperar a mi hijo-contestó el sujeto.

-Kakashi Hatake, tuvo el poco placer de conocerlo-mencionó la peliazul.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido?-.

-Después de que usted murió, él se convirtió en un miserable traumado. No lo culpo debido al seppuku que hizo frente a él-comentó la Hyuga con pesar.

-No debí haberlo hecho, me precipité demasiado-dijo Sakumo sintiéndose mal.

-La aldea fue injusta con usted y se lo recalqué a Kakashi: Un ninja que rompe la reglas es escoria, pero un ninja que abandona a un amigo o compañero es peor que escoria. Ha cambiado bastante desde que se lo dije y ahora la aldea lo considera un verdadero mártir, el cual cambió la doctrina del ninja y un ejemplo de un verdadero shinobi con la Voluntad de Fuego-le contó la mujer sonriente.

-Que bien, al menos rectificó su vida un poco-.

-Lo ultimo que supe de él fue que se metió a ANBU y renunció para volver a ser un Jonin Especial, y tratar de formar un equipo Genin-le contó la mujer.

-Espero que esté con bien, cuando llegue acá platicaremos a gusto los dos-mencionó el ninja peliblanco.

-No se preocupe, él ya lo perdonó seguramente. Su actitud con sus compañeros lo confirma-le dijo Hana muy empática con el ninja, dejando mucho más tranquilo al sujeto.

Después de despedirse de Sakumo, ella atravesó el Purgatorio y viajó al Mundo Puro para verlo con sus propios ojos. El sitio era maravilloso ya que era un paraíso y cada quien tenía un sitio apartado para que las familias fallecidas esperaran la llegada de un nuevo integrante. El lugar era tan grande que parecía no tenía fin y le gustó mucho.  
Solo había una cosa rara en este asunto: Su cuerpo estaba intacto como cuando vivía, mientras que todos los demás muertos eran almas hechas de chakra.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-se preguntó Hana intrigada.

Ella siguió caminando y todos los espíritus estaban en forma de fantasmas, mientras que ella no de forma misteriosa. Aunque ella podía tocarlos debido a su condición de muerta, aún no entendía que rayos le pasaba. En solitario probó pelear con el Puño Suave y todas sus técnicas seguían igual o mucho mejor que en su vida mortal.  
Se fijaba que los fantasmas levitaban de forma natural y ella quiso intentarlo con mucha concentración. Solo pensó en volar ahora y flotó sin mucha dificultad, al parecer por suerte o coincidencia.  
Ella empezó a recorrer mejor el sitio tranquilamente y se sentía como un pájaro libre de su jaula. Tocaba las nubes del cielo y voló lo más alto que pudo hasta alcanzar la orbita de lo que parecía ser un planeta similar a la Tierra, pero más grande y en otro lugar del universo. No le hacía daño estar en el vacío y no le daba frío las bajas temperaturas, aunque ella si lo sentía que sus ropas estaban helándose.  
Hana bajó de nuevo a la superficie de la Tierra y los fantasmas las quedaban mirando muy raro, junto con los Shinigamis que la venían a detener.

-Hana Ôtsutsuki Hyuga, venga con nosotros-le dijo una de las parcas a la mujer.

Ella tragó duro y dos shinigamis la escoltaban de forma silenciosa. La mujer tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen hacerle, pero ella lucharía con todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Unas horas después, llegaron a un enorme castillo similar al de un Señor Feudal para el asombro de Hana y entraron al místico lugar.  
La peliazul vio que el lugar era elegante y con una arquitectura extraña, quizás gótica o barroco. Habían estatuas negras de parcas y una estatua de oro similar a la diosa Izanami.  
En un trono, había una mujer sentada con el rostro desfigurado y algo putrefacto que dejó muy asustada a la peliazul, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Hana Ôtsutsuki-Hyuga, te has atrevido a escapar de los dominios de la vida y la muerte, y no puedo permitirlo-habló la entidad molesta.

-Lamento lo que pasó, yo no tengo idea de que pasa-decía la mujer muy nerviosa.

-Eres la primera alma mortal en alcanzar el Nirvana y eso te deja fuera de las leyes del Inframundo y mi poder no te puede afectar-declaró muy molesta la mujer encapuchada.

-Disculpe, ¿a quién tengo el placer de dirigirme?-preguntó la mujer.

-Soy Izanami no Mikoto, la diosa de la creación y la muerte. Tú y yo tenemos problemas por lo que hiciste-le mencionó la diosa.

-Yo no entiendo mucho que hice para que una deidad como usted siga molesta-declaró la ojiperla intrigada.

-En tu vida dominaste los 7 sentidos del Ninshu y cuando estabas a un segundo de morir de tu enfermedad, burlaste a la muerte activando el Arayashiki o como le dices "El Octavo sentido". Llegaste al Yomi, Inframundo o más comúnmente conocido como el Mundo Puro con tu cuerpo intacto y eso no lo puedo perdonar-le explicó la diosa muy molesta.

Hana sudaba frío porque el Ninshu jamás advirtió que debías hacer en caso de que Izanami te reclamara por burlar su autoridad y tenía que ser sumamente ingeniosa.

-Oh grandiosa Izanami, yo no tenía idea de que pudiera ofenderla con mis acciones. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de calmar su ira-actuaba de forma muy lamebotas como muchos en su clan hacían con su marido.

-Muere definitivamente y saciarás mi ira-le respondió la diosa.

-No está en mis planes, pero puedo hacer otra cosa por usted. Debe haber alguien que desee llevarse al este mundo-mencionó la peliazul.

La diosa lo pensaba bien y la mujer sacaba su lista de sujetos que burlaban a la muerte de forma similar a Hana, pero que jamás habían llegado a su presencia.

-Si pudieras traerme a estos miserables, te lo agradecería mucho-declaró la deidad a la peliazul.

-Veamos, Orochimaru intenta poseer cuerpos cada tres años, Hidan tiene un jutsu por un alma corrompida de nombre Jashin que lo hace inmortal, Kakuzu por sus máscaras no ha muerto, Madara que tratará de escapar de una forma misteriosa y deberá ser traído para castigo, Sasori que hizo su cuerpo de forma que jamás envejecerá, Zetsu Negro que no debió existir y pienso destruir su alma con mis propias manos, Kaguya Ôtsutsuki que burló a la muerte y debo ir personalmente a llevarla a mi reino porque ha cometido demasiados pecados-leyó Hana intrigada.

-Así es, esos los desgraciados que tendrán que venir a mi presencia-declaró Izanami seria.

-Está bien, mi lady. Pero necesitaré ayuda con esta tarea-sugirió la peliazul.

-¿Qué planeas, mortal?-.

-Mis dos hijos tienen un potencial insuperable. Cuando llegue el momento, les enseñaré todo lo que aprendí-declaró la Hyuga.

-No deseo que más almas se escapen de mis manos-se quejó la diosa.

-Véalo por el lado positivo, podremos vigilar el orden entre ambos mundos para evitar problemas de personas que quieran romper las leyes de la vida y la muerte-señaló muy tentadoramente la princesa de la Luna.

-Hmp, si estoy sale bien te dejaré que hagas lo que sea necesario. Solo quiero que traigan a esos infelices a mi presencia-.

Flashback fin

-Había escuchado que el Mundo Puro existía e incluso el jutsu del Segundo Hokage lo respalda, pero no pensé que era una dimensión ligada a la nuestra-mencionó Hinata impresionada.

-Y eso es la punta del iceberg, mi amor-suspiró la mujer.

-Madre, es hora que de vayamos a la Isla del Remolino. Quiero que conozcas a nuestros amigos-le pidió Naruto emocionado.

-Suena excelente, querido. Guíame al lugar-asintió muy divertida la mujer.

En ese momento, Naruto sujetó a su madre adoptiva y a su amada para llevarla en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador a la Isla del Remolino. Ambos aparecieron en las playas del sitio y Hana empezó a pasear por el sitio.

-Así que este es el hogar de los Uzumaki, no sé porque Kushina jamás se interesó por restaurar este sitio-mencionó la peliazul mayor dudosa.

-Ni yo lo sé, creo que al crecer en Konoha pudo haber perdido ese interés en su país natal-dedujo Naruto.

-Tal vez, yo siempre quise volver a la Luna pero no tengo idea de como ir-comentó la princesa adulta.

-Hace años descubrimos un portal para llegar allá, pero te lo contamos después, madre-contó Hinata a su madre.

-¿En serio? Quisiera ir cuando podamos-sonrió emocionada la mujer.

En ese momento, el Byakugan de Hana detectó el poder ocular de Hinata que se estaba completando y activó el Tenseigan para observarlo mejor.

-Maldición, esto es excesivamente prematuro. Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado sin ocultarme nada, hija mía-le pidió Hana a su pequeña porque algo pasaba.

Hinata sabía que cualquier cosa podría ser importante y le soltó todo lo que había vivido, incluso los detalles más incómodos como el hecho de tener a su amiga más intima como una amante.

-No es raro que esto haya ocurrido, ya estás a punto de completar tu poder ocular al 100%. El Jogan a salido a la luz en tí-suspiró muy preocupada la peliazul.

-Madre, ¿qué es Jogan?-preguntó Hinata muy sorprendida.

-Jamás creía que otra de nuestra familia tendría este doujutsu en su totalidad. Has pasado por mucho, mi bebé-le respondió con tristeza su madre.

-¿Pareces saber mucho sobre ello?-preguntó interesado Naruto.

-Es porque yo lo poseo-confesó la mujer activando su doujutsu superior.

Ambos niños quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber de la verdadera fuerza de su madre y esta sonrió divertida por la reacción de sus pequeños.

-Les explicaré que es este ojo: El Jogan es un doujutsu que resulta de la evolución del Byakugan a través de procesos emocionales específicos-les informó la mujer.

-Como el Mangekyô Sharingan-mencionó muy sorprendido el rubio.

-Es el homólogo de ese poder, pero a diferencia de ese no necesita transplante para curar la ceguera y los modos de activarlo son mas complejos y estrictos-les enseñó la peliazul.

-¿Cuáles son?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Un corazón puro y sincero, dispuesto a aceptar sus emociones en vez de ocultarlas-dijo la mujer mayor.

-Eso explica porque el clan Hyuga no es más fuerte, con lo estirados y con corazones de piedra-mencionó Naruto al respecto.

-Sin el corazón puro, es muy difícil despertar tan solo una habilidad. Tu tío Hizashi apenas pudo despertar la habilidad de Heracles y dudo que pudiera dominarlo al 100%-mencionó la ojiperla adulta.

-Neji-solo susurró Hinata pensando en su primo.

-Han crecido mucho y se han vuelto tan fuertes. Lástima que hayan tenido que irse de Konoha, pero Kushina y Minato no les dieron otra opción-dijo con decepción y tristeza la mujer.

Naruto y Hinata abrazaron a su madre porque de verdad necesitaban el consuelo que tanto anhelaban de una madre y ella los miraba muy enternecida.

-Me gustaría tener a Hanabi conmigo, pero creo que está a salvo con su padre por el momento. Quisiera estar con ella y conocerla ya que solo era una bebé cuando morí-mencionó con mucha resignación Hana.

-Ella está bien, sigo contactándola en secreto. No deseo que esté muy involucrada con esto-explicó Hinata a su mamá.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió la peliazul mayor.

-Todo esto lo hicimos por tí, un mundo de ensueño es lo que queremos y quiero que lo disfrutes como la familia que somos-le comentó Naruto muy contento.

-Vaya, suena complicado. El mundo soñado de Hamura y Hagomoro es una utopía, pero no imposible. Konoha querrá sus cabezas si se enteran de que traman, no se podrán resistir al cambio que desean-.

-Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres me lo impedirán. Este mundo podrido no debe seguir, ya lo han arruinado con tres horribles guerras y un sin fin de violencia es lo que nadie quiere-juró Naruto.

-Lo mismo decían tus padres antes de que todo se fuera al caño-recordó la Hyuga mayor.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-El problema con la Voluntad de Fuego que impartió el Tercer Hokage es que tiene una base nacionalista. Todo es a favor de la Aldea de la Hoja y la paz disimulada con el resto del mundo-mencionó la peliazul mayor con malestar.

-Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya hablaban de la paz, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo por Konoha. Hicieron sus objetivos muy limitados y cayeron en la corrompida Voluntad de Fuego de Hiruzen Sarutobi-declaró Naruto.

-Si tan solo tus padres me hubieran hecho caso, que mentes tan limitadas-criticó la mujer y le rascó la cabeza a su niño.

Naruto convocó a una reunión a todos sus más llegados porque tenían una nueva aliada inesperada, pero no se esperaba que alguien hubiera llegado antes que ellos. Cuando los dos adolescentes estaban sentados esperando a sus amigos, vieron entrar a Fu que ya había salido de su capullo junto a un Kimimaro y Tayuya rojísimos.

-¡FU!-saludaron felices Naruto y Hinata a su amiga.

La chica estaba muy cambiada físicamente porque estaba más desarrollada en comparación con hace días. Su cuerpo había desarrollado las mismas medidas que tenían Naruko y Hinata en busto, cintura, cadera y traseros, además de que su apariencia era más femenina, como una hermosa mariposa.

-Estas muy hermosa, querida amiga-decía asombrada Hinata.

-Aún no me acostumbro, me duele la espalda porque me creció todo-se rascaba la cabeza la peliverde.

Naruto notó la incomodidad de Kimimaro y Tayuya con respecto a Fu y levantó la ceja.

-¿Qué pasó en la Aldea de la Cascada?-preguntó el Uzumaki intrigado.

-No queremos hablar de ello-respondió el par muy nervioso.

Los demás llegaron y se acomodaron para esperar el anuncio importante que sus cabecillas iban a dar.

-Bueno, la infiltración a Konoha fue un total éxito y sacamos buenos resultados por lo que felicito a Taka por hacer bien su trabajo. Por su parte, Fu se ha reintegrado y notó que su poder interno es más estable e intenso-dijo Naruto complacido.

-Gracias, amigo-le guiñó el ojo la morena.

-Ahora lo más importante, desde ahora una nueva aliada estará acá en nuestra causa para cambiar el mundo. Reciban a Hana Ôtsutsuki-Hyuga, la Princesa de la Luna-presentó Hinata emocionada.

Cuando la presentada estaba frente a los amigos de sus hijos, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que era una mujer con una belleza fuera de este mundo. Los hombres estaban rojos y con ganas de marcarla como bestias, y las chicas los miraban amenazantes.

-¡GUAU, ELLA ES PERFECTA! ¡VAYA, QUE TETAS!-exclamó Bee sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Idiota, no hables de tus fantasías sexuales si no deseas ser asesinado-le advirtió Yagura muy serio y tratando de controlarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡SEÑORA ÔTSUTSUKI, SEA MI SUGGAR MOMMY!-gritó Fu con corazones en los ojos.

-No, no de nuevo-se metió Hana una palmada en su cabeza.

-"Estos idiotas necesitan urgente un buen polvo o se volverán locos"-pensó Utakata muy molesto.

Hana tenía la sensación de que alguien miraba sus pechos que estaban un poquito descubiertos y se cubrió molesta su escote, para la mala suerte de un pervertido Killer Bee.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-exclamó la mujer y vio al moreno justo in fraganti.

-¡NOS DESCUBRIÓ!-exclamó Suigetsu asustado.

-Normalmente no soy pudorosa, pero odio que me miren los pechos sin mi autorización-se quejó la Hyuga.

-Adivino, Bee-dijo Naruhina muy aburridos.

-Sí, el sujeto de la Nube. Es bueno saber que sigo siendo bonita, pero aún soy casada y respeto a Hiashi aunque sea un idiota y mal padre-mencionó la peliazul seria-Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí el hermano del Raikage? El muy malnacido mandó a secuestrarte-señaló con su dedo al jinchuriki asustado.

-¡YO NO SABÍA QUE MI HERMANO COMETIÓ ESA IMPRUDENCIA!-suplicó Bee por su vida.

-Bee no es malo, mamá. Fue un buen padrino para nosotros cuando más necesitábamos de alguien, incluso aprendimos a rapear-explicó Hinata tratando de calmar a su mamá.

-¡¿LES ENSEÑÓ RAP?! ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿AHORA QUE SIGUE?! ¡¿QUE SE VUELVAN REGGAETONEROS?!-exclamó exageradamente la mujer y sacó de un lugar desconocido un spray con agua para mojar a Bee-Tal deshonra, te ganaste una rociadita ninja de la Nube-en eso empieza a perseguir a Bee para rociarlo-Malo, malo, ahora saquese de aquí y deje de malinfluenciar a mis nenes-.

Hana se instaló en la Aldea del Remolino y se paseaba maravillada por el lugar paradisíaco. Ella tenía su propia habitación y asesoraba a Naruto y Hinata con respecto a la cultura Ôtsutsuki y sus ideales. Le parecía muy lindo el hecho de que la arquitectura del sitio era una mezcla de la arquitectura terrestre y selenita.

-Un poco más y listo-dijo Naruto con un experimento.

-Virus de lava de cal listo para la acción-dijo muy satisfecha Hinata.

De repente se oyó un grito muy fuerte de una mujer en el palacio y los dos chicos se alarmaron.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se oyó un grito en el sitio.

-¡MAMÁ!-reconocieron los dos.

Naruto y Hinata fueron en menos de unos minutos y hallaron a Killer Bee noqueado y a Hana desnuda y entoallada con un sonrojo muy profundo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ MAMÁ?!-exclamó Naruto muy alarmado.

-No sé, este sujeto cayó del techo cuando me estaba cambiando-contó muy molesta la peliazul mayor.

De repente, llegaban Yugito y Fu alarmadas por lo sucedido y vieron al moreno noqueados y con Gyuki alados en su cabeza.

-Ay no, hasta aquí vino a parar-se dio Fu una palmada en la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Bueno, estábamos probando unos jutsus-empezó a contar Yugito.

Flashback

Killer Bee entrenaba a Yugito y Bee en sus Modo Bestia con Cola Perfecta y el moreno resultaba ser más fuerte que las chicas.

-¡VUELA COMO MARIPOSA, PICA COMO ABEJA!-exclamaba el ninja moreno.

-¡NO PIENSO RENDIRME ANCIANO!-señaló molesta Fu.

-¡IGUAL YO, BEE SENSEI!-afirmó Yugito.

Ambas generaron en su mano una mini Bomba de Bestia con Cola con fuego azul y viento que se combinaron, y lo lanzaron contra Killer Bee.

-Esto me va a doler-solo dijo el jinchuriki sin poder esquivar el impacto.

El sujeto salió volando kilómetros de distancia y paró en el palacio Uzumaki. Hana salía totalmente desnuda de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y Bee que se levantaba se quedó anonadada ante la magistral belleza celestial de la Ôtsutsuki.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó cubriéndose la mujer con la toalla.

-¡PERDÓN, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-trató de decir el moreno, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡16 TRIGRAMAS: 361 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-ejecutó muy avergonzada por ser invadida su privacidad y el pobre sujeto quedó en el suelo y con espuma en su boca.

Flashback fin

-¡LO LAMENTO, CREÍ QUE DESEABA ESPIARME!-lloraba lágrimas anime Hana por la pena de haber malpensado de Bee.

-Llévenlo al hospital, necesito la ayuda de Gyuki para que desbloquee sus puntos de chakra-ordenó muy divertido Naruto.

-Vaya, tu mamá está bien buena. Imagínate como serás más grande, Hinata-señaló muy emocionada Fu.

-No lo digas que me da pena-respondió avergonzada Hinata.

Hana se fijó en las miradas de Fu y se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante y penso que su hija podría ser capaz de desbloquear la habilidad de Ares muy pronto. La razón por la que paró a Bee realmente fue por el miedo a ser violada debido a su jutsu innato Charm, del cual tendría que platicarle a Hinata en cualquier momento.

Flashback

Kushina estaba practicando jutsus en el campo de entrenamiento y se fijó que Hana venía sudada y ella quedó tremendamente sonrojada.

-Uf, que terrible entrenamiento. Aún no me acostumbro al clima de Konoha-decía la pobre selenita.

-D-descuida, hoy es un día caluroso-sonrió nerviosa la Uzumaki.

Hana se desabrochaba parte de su blusa y se veía el escote que tenía la declarada Hyuga. Las feromonas salían a flote por el sudor de la chica y lamentablemente Kushina lo respiró todo.

-Uf, que horrible calor. Necesito una ducha-se quejaba la peliazul.

-Conozco un buen sitio donde tomar un baño-dijo malévolamente Kushina poseída.

-Que bien, vamos-sonrió inocentemente la mujer.

Flashback fin

En la Aldea de la Hoja, una lastimada Kushina tenía la sensación de recordar un evento extremadamente vergonzoso en su vida y que juró no decirlo jamás.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?-preguntó Naruko comiendo ramen.

-¡NADA, NADA, DE VERAS!-dijo muy nerviosa la pelirroja.

Naruko alzó la ceja y Kushina no pudo evitar recordar la vez que tuvo sexo con Hana en el río por ser poseída en un jutsu raro y ambas juraron no decirlo por el resto de la eternidad.

-"¡MALDITA HANA HYUGA, ME HICISTE MAL CON TU CARITA BONITA, EN SERIO!"-exclamó muy avergonzada Kushina en su mente.

Flashback

Kushina de 17 años caía desfallecida en la cama sudada y encima de Hana después de un poderoso orgasmo. Minato y ella se habían peleado muy fuerte hace poco y la Uzumaki buscaba el consuelo de su mejor amiga en el mundo.  
La pelirroja lloraba en el pecho de la Hyuga y esta la acariciaba muy pacientemente de forma maternal.

-Sssh, no te sientas mal por Minato-le consolaba la mujer.

-Solo abrázame por favor, amiga. Solo quiero que estés conmigo-susurró la pelirroja deprimida.

Hana solo abrazaba a su mejor amiga muy maternalmente mientras pensaba en Minato para hacerlo su amante de forma que los tres estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Flashback fin

En unas ocasiones, Kushina Uzumaki pensaba muy detenidamente sobre el hecho de haber cometido un error con respecto al rechazar el amor lésbico que le ofrecía Hana al respecto. Aunque por un tiempo mantuvieron la distancia, se reconciliaron después de unos años pero no fue lo mismo ya que sentía una tenue frialdad dirigida a ella y su marido, quedando en evidencia en su enfrentamiento reciente.

-Hana, no sé si algún día podamos ser de nuevo amigas. Cuida a Naruto por mí-susurró un poco deprimida la mujer.

En otro sitio, Hana veía muy melancólica una burbuja de sus recuerdos hecha con su Tenseigan un evento muy doloroso en su vida y lo que cambió todo en su ser.

Flashback

-¡YO LOS AMO, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!-suplicaba Hana muy tristemente.

-No podemos estar así, nadie nos vería bien con una relación de tres-le trató de calmar Minato.

-¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA!-les pedía la peliazul muy deprimida.

-Perdona, Hana. Esto no es así, vete por favor-le pidió Kushina con mucho dolor.

La princesa de la Luna se fue corriendo con el corazón roto y la lluvia caía en su cuerpo. Pareciera que el clima reaccionara con su estado de ánimo y ella se hallaba desconsolada. Sentía que dio todo por sus mejores amigos y le estaban clavando una daga en la espalda.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOS!-gritaba de cólera la Hyuga.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo sumergida en la decepción y una terrible depresión. Ella entregó su corazón a sus dos mejores amigos y ahora la rechazaban sin importarles el dolor que sentía.

-Los odio, los odio-susurraba la princesa Ôtsutsuki con un dolor en el corazón.

Por su parte, Hiashi iba en un paraguas ya que compró unos rollos de canela recién hechos para un chocolate caliente. En eso, vio a Hana en el suelo y llorando, por lo que fue en su auxilio.

-¡¿PRINCESA HANA, QUE LE OCURRIÓ?!-decía muy preocupado el castaño.

Hana lo vio en lágrimas con sus ojos azules de forma repentina. Ella abrazó al chico con todo el profundo que sentía en ese momento y comenzó a llorar inconsolable. Hiashi jamás había visto así a la chica y él se la llevó a su casa para que no se resfriara.  
El Hyuga le dio una toalla a la chica para que se secara y esta no se movía porque no podía pensar en nada más que en la ira y la decepción de las personas que creía que la amaban. En ese momento, ella salió de sus pensamientos y su cara fue secada de forma dulce por el sujeto.

-¿Pasó algo con Minato y Kushina?-adivinó el heredero del clan Hyuga.

-Sí, ellos me rechazaron. Yo me entregué a ellos por amor y me dieron la espalda-susurró con depresión la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que a ellos les importaba mucho su prestigio como para no quererte cerca de esa forma-mencionó impresionado el Hyuga.

-Ahora solo puedo sentir rabia y despecho, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ellos lastimaron mi corazón y yo lo haré 1000 veces más. Juro que van a sufrir como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora-hizo su promesa la peliazul.

Hana solo se volteó muy deprimida y Hiashi no sabía como hacerla sentir mejor ya que no era bueno con mujeres.

-Hana, no sufras por ellos. Si no quisieron tu amor, han cometido el peor error de sus vidas al dejarte a un lado. Yo estaría feliz de tener a una persona como tú conmigo-le aseguró el castaño.

-Hiashi, no sabes como realmente sufro ahora. Ese amor que realmente les tenía ahora se ha convertido en dolor y no quiero sentirlo más-lloraba muy triste la mujer.

Asi pasaron varios días en los que la princesa Ôtsutsuki no salió del Complejo Hyuga y Hiashi la cuidaba mucho en todo ese tiempo. La alegría y la belleza que desbordaba la chica se esfumó en su depresión ya que su corazón roto le estaba haciendo daño.  
Nadie en la aldea tenía idea que había pasado con la kunoichi y al Tercer Hokage se le notificó una baja temporal en lo que se recuperaba emocionalmente de lo que haya sufrido la chica.  
En ese momento, los gemelos Hyuga platicaban del asunto y sabían que tenían que intervenir en este asunto.

-Hizashi, no sé realmente que hacer con Hana. Ella siempre fue una fuente de luz y felicidad con las personas, pero ahora no tengo idea de como hacerla volver a sonreír-mencionó el heredero muy preocupado.

-¿Te gusta Hana?-preguntó curioso el gemelo sirviente.

-No lo sé, solo deseo que sea feliz y no quiero verla llorar. Duele verla así-admitió el joven príncipe muy confuso.

-Hermano, lo único que puedo decirte es que intentes reanimarla como tú lo sabes hacer. Sácala de su habitación, ve con ella a un lugar bonito para que se relaje, halágala con palabras tiernas y formales, tú la conoces mejor que nadie en la aldea-le aconsejó Hizashi.

-Espero que funcione tu consejo, hermano. Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso con Kanna. Espero que seas feliz con tu futura esposa-felicitó el castaño de la rama principal.

-Gracias, Lord Hiashi-.

-No me digas así en privado, déjalo cuando nuestro padre esté cerca-declaró el sujeto incómodo.

En su tiempo libre, Hiashi empezó a tratar de animar a Hana de muchas maneras aunque sin mucho éxito. A veces, trataba de hacerla despejar su mente con un poco de entrenamiento pero no daba el 100% por su depresión; ni siquiera los roles de canela que era su adicción no funcionaba.  
Lo único bueno del asunto era que ella siempre estaba muy pensativa en su pequeño jardín personal donde se respiraba una gran tranquilidad. A veces miraba al cielo como recordando el sitio de donde venía.

-Hana, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-preguntó Hiashi con un poco de té de durazno.

-Claro, siéntate-sonrió un poco más relajada la peliazul.

El príncipe Hyuga se sentó y veía a su amiga ver al sol de forma relajada junto a sus flores sembradas. Hiashi sabía que a la princesa de la Luna amaba la jardinería y la Tierra era muy buena para sembrar flores hermosas.

-Hiashi, ¿te gustan los lugares soleados?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-¿A quien no le gusta?-sonrió un poco divertido el joven.

-Cuando yo vivía en la Luna siempre quise ver el sol porque el Tenseigan que nos alumbraba me daba mucha tristeza. Al llegar a este mundo, fue lo primero que me gustó contemplar-admitió la peliazul sonriente.

-Veo que sembraste más lirios blancos y girasoles-notó el castaño sorprendido.

-Me gustan esas dos flores, me dan alegría solo de verlas-explicó la chica.

-Mañana es la fiesta del festival de verano en el clan, se que te gustan ver los fuegos artificiales y podemos salirnos un momento para contemplarlos a solas-propuso un poco avergonzado el joven y chocando un pico sus dedos índices.

-Hiashi, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-B-bueno, yo...-tartamudeó el joven que no sabía que hacer.

-Jajajaja, está bien. Quiero salir contigo-aceptó dulcemente la peliazul.

El día del festival llegó y Hana estaba extremadamente hermosa para su propio bien. No sabía que clase de aura tenía ella para ser bendecida con esa belleza fuera de ese mundo. Ella tenía un kimono purpura con unos tomoes que eran clásicos en su cultura.

-Es hora de irnos, Hiashi-le pidió la mujer con una sonrisa ligera.

Los dos pasearon como si fueran civiles en toda la aldea que estaba de fiesta y todo el lugar lucía muy animado. Hana adoraba las fiestas y quería ganarse todos los premios en cada puesto de peluches. Al final de ello, se ganó un muñequito bonito de un Kitsune chibi de nueve colas naranja.

-Awww, siempre lo voy a atesorar-decía muy feliz la mujer.

Hiashi sonreía porque el corazón de Hana era como el de una niña grande en ciertos sentidos y no perdía la capacidad de amar los detalles más sencillos. Justo en ese momento, la Hyuga se quedó inmóvil y su acompañante se dio cuenta de que ella vio a lo lejos a Minato y Kushina paseando juntos y disfrutando su amor como si jamás se hubieran involucrado con Hana.

-Quiero irme de aquí, por favor. No deseo verlos-le pidió muy deprimida la chica.

-Vámonos-.

El sujeto se llevó rápidamente del sitio a la joven que tenía el corazón roto bastante rápido sin que nadie lo notara. Los dos se fueron a un lugar más solitario y Hana comenzó a llorar amargamente porque la herida emocional aún estaba muy fresca.

-No debo llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me duele tanto todo esto, soy una estúpida-decía muy mal la pobre muchacha.

Si había algo que un heredero Hyuga era experto era en reconocer las emociones de las personas y Hana es un libro abierto para él. En ese momento, Hiashi abrazó muy fuertemente a la princesa quien no se opuso y desahogó sus sentimientos de tristeza sin parar.

-Ssssh, no te voy a dejar sola. No voy a permitir que nadie que vuelva a ser daño, lo juro por mi vida-le decía el muchacho serio.

Muchos minutos después, la chica se calmó y ella no se soltó del agarre de su mejor amigo porque necesitaba su consuelo.

-Hiashi, eres una gran persona. Si tú no fueras mi mejor amigo, estaría tan sola en este momento-admitió muy deprimida la chica.

-Yo solo quiero verte feliz, eres lo único bueno en el clan Hyuga a pesar de ser un poco rara-le dijo sinceramente el castaño.

La mujer estaba un poco sonrojada y no quiso mirar a los ojos a su amigo porque ese comentario fue muy vergonzoso y halagador. En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales estaban estallando en el cielo y Hana estaba maravillada ante la preciosa vista.

-Hanabi...¿te imaginas a mí con una bebé que tenga ese precioso nombre?-mencionó casualmente la peliazul.

-Espero que algún día encuentres al amor de tu vida, alguien que no te lastime-le deseó el muchacho aunque le doliera.

-Por el momento yo solo quiero estar contigo, no deseo dar mi corazón por el momento-mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

Flashback fin

Hana Hyuga sonreía ante el recuerdo del que consideraba su mejor amigo y el verdadero amor de su vida, y se juró que iba a ponerlo en el buen camino. Ella se sorprendió cuando Hinata y Naruto miraron todo, dándoles otro punto de vista sobre el líder Hyuga.

-Así que mi padre era una buena persona antes de que tú murieras-dijo Hinata muy impresionada.

-Hiashi seguramente se perdió en el dolor después de morir. No lo culpo, hubiera sentido lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos-admitió la mujer.

-Según Hanabi, Lord Hyuga se ha hecho más suave después de que Hinata se fue de la aldea-comentó Naruto al respecto.

-Entiendo eso, Hiashi está tratando de compensar la culpa de perder a su primera hija. Estoy muy decepcionada por lo que pasó, pero puedo perdonarlo por estar arrepentido de corazón aunque debe pasar por una pequeña prueba-sonrió malvadamente la mujer.

En ese momento, Fu llegó con un gran plato de los mejores roles de canela de la isla y a Hana le brillaron los ojos porque no había comido uno en mucho tiempo.

-¡KYAAAAAA, LOS QUIERO!-exclamó muy maravillada la mujer.

En ese momento, ella tomó rápidamente el plato y empezó a devorarlos con mucho entusiasmo su postre favorito.

-Ahora entiendo de donde sacó Hinata su gusto exagerado por los roles de canela-sonrió Fu divertida.

-Ya lo creo, los usuarios del Byakugan tenemos un diente muy dulce-informó la adulta al respecto.

En la noche, Hana decidió visitar a su hija menor en Konoha y burló la barrera de la aldea. Ella se apareció en la habitación de Hanabi se quedó viéndola muy amorosamente ya que no había estado con ella desde que era una bebé y necesitaba verla urgentemente. Ella se hallaba dormida con un muñeco de conejito que le pertenecía antes a su hermana mayor.

-Mi dulce Hanabi, lamento tanto haberte dejado sola tan pronto-le decía la peliazul y tocó su cabello.

Con un truco que había aprendido, se materializó en la mente de su hija y ambas estaban en el paisaje mental de la chiquilla. El lugar era azul astral y la pequeña Hyuga no sabía que ocurría.

-Has crecido mucho, mi pequeño petardo-se escuchaba una voz dulce en el sitio.

Hanabi vio frente a ella a una mujer muy hermosa de 30 años que lucía exactamente igual a su hermana mayor, pero sin fleco y con una mirada de amor hacia ella.

-¿Hinata?-dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-No, linda. Soy tu mamá-le sonrió amablemente la mujer.

La niña se acordó de las viejas fotos que poseía de la mujer que la engendró y no podía creer que se tratara de ella misma.

-No, no es cierto. Ella murió poco después de que nací-negaba en shock la chiquilla.

-Lamento si no me crees, perdóname por irme antes de tiempo. Lo siento mucho si te quedaste sola-le pidió la mujer en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sé que esto es real?-decía muy turbada y sensible la niña.

La mujer se arrodilló y la miraba a los ojos de forma muy maternal. Hanabi se sonrojó porque le recordaba a la forma tan dulce y gentil de Hinata, y su padre recalcaba que de ella era heredada la belleza de las dos.

-Mi niña, ¿qué dice tu corazoncito?-le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa dedicada a ella.

Hanabi no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y abrazó a su mamá sin poder parar. El llamado de la sangre es algo muy poderoso y ninguna de las dos podía ignorar este asunto. Hana solo quería estar un poco de tiempo con su niña y no quería dejarla sola, pero no era el momento de reunirse definitivamente con ella y Hiashi.

-Mi niña preciosa, te amo mucho como a tu hermana-le decía la peliazul de corazón.

-Siempre quise conocerte, hablar contigo de como me ha ido, mamá. Hinata me contaba cosas bonitas acerca de tí y mi tutora Natsu me hablaba de la gran mujer que eras-decía la castaña en lágrimas de felicidad, nerviosismo y emoción.

-¿Natsu es tu tutora? Es muy buena chica, ella ha hecho muy buen trabajo contigo. Te has puesto muy bonita, mi nena-.

-No soy tan bonita como tú o Hinata-dijo la castaña.

-Tú tienes un poco de mí y el encanto de tu padre. Eres muy hermosa y estoy segura de que atraerás a los chicos algún día-le dijo la mujer sonriente.

Las dos pasaron platicando semanas en la mente de la chiquilla. Habían construido un paisaje mental hermoso donde ambas pasaron muchísimo tiempo, mientras que en el mundo real fue una sola noche.  
Hana le había platicado a su niña de su verdadero origen, su poder oculto en sus ojos que ella misma se encargó de despertarlo, lo que pasó con los padres de Naruto antes de enamorarse de su padre, los problemas de su futuro yerno y muchas cosas más. Además, ambas jugaban como madre e hija que eran recuperando un poco de tiempo perdido.  
Lo malo fue que lo bueno llegaba a su fin ya que no podía retener a su hija para siempre en su cabeza y tenía demasiado que hacer, pero se prometió que algún dia su familia volvería a reunirse.

-Mami, no te vayas. No quiero volverte a perder-le decía la pequeña Hanabi muy triste.

-No voy a desaparecer, debo cuidar a tu hermana. Ahora ella debe cuidarse de mucha gente que la anda buscando, pero te prometo que volveré a visitarte en sueños. No le vayas a decir a tu padre sobre esto, dudo que te crea pero no quiero que te metas en problemas-le pidió la mujer muy seria.

-Entendido, mamá. Cuidate mucho-se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo muy emotivo.

-Fue un gran placer estar contigo, algún día estaremos juntas otra vez y será muy pronto-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Un segundo después, Hanabi despertaba del que parecía ser un larguísimo sueño y todo había ocurrido una sola noche. No sabía si su mamá realmente estaba en su cabeza o no, pero logró ver una nota que era dirigida a ella.

Pequeña petardo:

Mamá irá a unas hacer unas cosas pendientes, pero un día de estos estaremos en tus sueños como ahora. Recuerda que siempre te amaré y que eres especial para mí.

Te ama por siempre  
Tu mamá

La letra era definitivamente la de su madre y después de todo lo que había visto y oído de su hermana mayor se había vuelto de mente más abierta. Hanabi estaba feliz de que había conocido a su progenitora y que algún día estarían juntas de nuevo junto a Hinata.  
Los días pasaron y una junta de máxima seguridad se llevaba a cabo en la Aldea de la Hoja debido a los últimos acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, DIME QUE NO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, LORD HOKAGE!-exclamó extremadamente consternado Hiashi.

-Yo también quisiera que eso fuera, pero estas heridas es la prueba de lo que pasó. Muchos ANBU fueron testigos del poder de su esposa-declaró una Kushina apenas en pie.

El matrimonio Hokage estaba muy lastimado debido a la batalla que sostuvieron con su antigua amante secreta. Tsunade estaba por su lado también convaleciente del daño ocasionado por Naruto en su pelea.

-Una kunoichi de la aldea que volvió de la muerte, eso suena interesante. ¿Les dijo alguna pista sobre como fue que llegó de nuevo a este mundo?-preguntó Danzô interesado.

-No, no dijo algo sobre ello pero estoy seguro que esta relacionado con el poder que ella poseía. Nadie en esta aldea es capaz de llegar a ese nivel-dijo con pesar Minato.

-Ni siquiera el Cuarto Hokage fue capaz de hacerle algo junto a Kushina. Estamos en un grave problema y ahora que esta con su hija y Naruto es capaz de que sean capaces de aprender esa clase de poder-analizó Shikaku muy aterrado con la posibilidad.

Hiashi no podía dejar de pensar en que su amada esposa estaba de nuevo viva y sabia que ella iba a querer su cabeza por lo ocurrido con lo de Hinata, y era inútil oponer resistencia.

-Si fue capaz de hacerle un daño a ninjas de nivel Kage debe ser incluida en el Libro Bingo con una recompensa viva o muerta-sugirió la consejera Hotaru.

-¡NO, LE PROHIBO ROTUNDAMENTE QUE HAGA ESO!-exclamó en cólera Hiashi.

-Lord Hyuga, no por ser su esposa vamos a dejar de seguir el protocolo. Ella masacró a una unidad especial de nuestra aldea y no podemos permitirnos vernos débiles ante eso-replicó el consejero Homura.

-No saben lo que hacen, nada va a detenerla hasta satisfacer su ira. Esto va a hacerlo peor-les advirtió Hiashi que conocía mejor a su mujer que nadie.

-Hay que someterlo a votación, ¿quienes están a favor de un incluir a Hana Hyuga como criminal de categoría SS con la más alta recompensa?-dijo Danzô muy serio.

Para la sorpresa de Hiashi, todo el mundo levantó la mano y el se sentó muy indignado e impotente. No culpaba a nadie de que su esposa tenía un poder latente monstruoso, pero no pensó que sería capaz de superar el límite de su propias habilidades.

-Queda decidido, la orden de captura será emitida desde ahora-declaró Minato muy serio debido a que esto iba a ser muy malo en todas las perspectivas-Además, quiero pasar a otro punto muy importante: He decidido abdicar de mi puesto como Cuarto Hokage-dio a conocer sorpresivamente el rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MINATO?!-gritó en shock Kushina.

-Lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo y con los últimos eventos me ha quedado claro que mi poder actual es insuficiente para proteger la aldea. Me estoy oxidando y todos mis jutsus están siendo inservibles contra mi hijo. Necesito entrenar a fondo para detener el problema que yo mismo inicié-dio sus motivos el Namikaze.

-Solo hay que designar un candidato a Hokage-dijo entonces Inoichi.

En ese momento, un plan malévolo se desarrollaba por parte de Danzô Shimura y el ojo robado a Shisui Uchiha ponía a activar el Kotoamatsukami en la cabeza de Minato.

-Mi sucesor como nuevo Hokage será Danzô Shimura-declaró sorpresivamente el rubio.

Todos quedaron en tremendo shock por la terrible decisión que el Namikaze estaba tomando, en especial Kushina y Jiraiya.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, POR QUÉ DANZÔ?!-exclamó Kushina en tremenda consternación.

-En este momento, es el único con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para las amenazas que se vienen a la aldea. Lo he estado pensando muy detenidamente y es mi última decisión-respondió el sujeto con mucho estrés por la delicada situación.

Mientras todos discutían en el lugar la controvertida decisión, Danzô sonreía por dentro porque al parecer su reinado que tanto esperaba al fin podría ocurrir y ahora iba a comenzar a mover sus hilos por todos lados. Nadie sabía que una pequeña mariquita estaba muy bien oculta en el sitio y que grababa todos los sucesos para su diosa insecto, dando aviso a una situación que sería determinante en el futuro.


	18. Chapter 18

Renegados  
Capítulo 18 DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA

Naruto dormía plácidamente en su cama a lado de su novia Hinata y se veía babear a Fu que se coló de nuevo a su habitación. Lo bueno es que no hicieron algo extraño ya que estaban exhaustos después de varios días de mucho entrenamiento con su madre recién resucitada.  
Por cierto, ellas los contemplaba dormir muy acurrucados y tenía mucha lástima por ellos porque eran niños que no deberían encabezar una resistencia contra las 5 Naciones Elementales. A esta edad estarían yendo a sus primeras misiones, teniendo unas citas románticas juveniles y quizás uno que otra exploración inicial con su sexualidad.  
Se dio cuenta que la circunstancias de la vida los hizo crecer muy rápido y ahora debían comportarse como adultos ante las distintas amenazas que los abordaban.

-Niño, les prometo que yo los cuidaré y los ayudaré a que nada malo les pase a sus amigos-les susurró la ojiperla muy seria.

En ese momento, ella se levantó y se fue de la habitación y se topó con un Killer Bee asustado por el ultimo percance.

-Lady Hyuga, lamento lo que pasó. No fue mi intención-le pidió disculpas el rubio moreno.

-No se preocupe, no lo hizo de mala fe. Mis niños lo admiran y ha hecho más por ellos que nadie. Gracias por haberlos enseñado el camino entre el bien y el mal-agradeció formalmente la princesa con una reverencia.

-Bueno, es que son buenos niños. No podía dejar que mi hermano les hubiera algo, incluso Yugito pensó que era lo mejor para ellos-explicó Bee sin duda.

-A pesar de ser hermano del Raikage que ensombreció la vida de mi hija y mi familia, eres diferente a tu aldea. Por eso es que te respeto, señor Bee Yokutsa-sonrió muy sinceramente la peliazul.

En ese momento, Hana le dio un pequeño beso de labios al moreno y este quedó pálido ante la escena sorpresiva.

-Tu mayor deseo es que los jinchurikis y las Bestias con Cola vivan en paz con el resto de la humanidad justo como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y el Sabio de los 9 Cielos deseaban. Me agrada tu meta, pero hay una que me dejó más sorprendida: Tener en tu posesión unos grandes pechos de una bella mujer de mediana edad. Ese es un deseo muy fácil de conceder-sonrió la Hyuga y se empezaba a ir.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Bee consternado.

-Si le haces un favor de gratitud desinteresada a una Princesa Ôtsutsuki puedes tener un deseo si ella te permite darle un beso. Tendrás muy pronto a la mujer de tus sueños, solo sé paciente-fue lo único que le dijo la mujer antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?-se rascó la cabeza el moreno.

En ese momento, el jinchuriki empezó a ser cubierto de un chakra púrpura y se desvanecía de la nada.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?!-exclamó el sujeto en shock.

En menos de 3 segundos, el moreno ya no estaba allí y no se sabía para donde se había ido. Mientras tanto, la Aldea de la Nube no había tenido éxito en hallar a sus jinchurikis desde hace algunos años. Solo habían pistas falsas de su localización pero nada más eran callejones sin salida.  
Por su parte, el Equipo Samui era el más afectado en este asunto porque sus amigos eran declarados los peores traidores a la aldea después de los Hermanos de Oro y Plata.

-¿No han hallado alguna pista de Bee sensei y la señorita Yugito?-preguntó Omoi preocupado.

Samui ladeaba su cabeza con una tristeza notoria en ella. Karui se sentó frustrada y jugaba sin muchos ánimos su espada mientras trataba de pensar porque su maestro se fue.

-¿Qué pasará si ellos vuelven a este lugar?-preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-Les extraerán a sus Bestias con Cola y pondrán sus cabezas en la plaza como un escarmiento a las futuras generaciones-les informó Samui sin poder ocultar la verdad.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-decía Omoi espantado.

-No quiero que Bee sensei muera ni Yugito-admitió Karui deprimida.

Samui no decía nada, pero debía mantener la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba y que era la única a cargo por el momento.

-Solo hay que esperar a que Bee sensei vuelva, él vendrá por nosotros. Él mismo me lo prometió, jamás nos dejaría solos-solo dijo la rubia yéndose del sitio.

Los dos Genin se quedaron perplejos por la declaración de Samui y Omoi se dio cuenta que eso lo decía por ella, pero trataba de ocultar que el asunto le dolía más a que nadie en esta aldea.  
Desde que vivía sola, Samui no hacía más que pensar en donde estaría su sensei, si alguien no lo tenía prisionero o algo malo le pasó. En sus brazos estaba un pequeño peluche de Gyuki que su maestro le dio cuando era una niña de 12 años.

Flashback

Una pequeña Genin Samui estaba triste porque no tenía un equipo con quien estar después de la graduación de la Academia.

-Samui Nii, usted será ubicada junto al Jonin Killer Bee. La esperan en una hora en la Torre Raikage-le dijo el maestro de la Academia.

En ese momento, la mirada de la pequeña Samui se iluminó porque reconocía ese nombre como el del hijo del Tercer Raikage A y era el sensei de su prima Yugito Nii. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se fue al lugar que le indicaron, llegando en una media hora al sitio.  
Cuando abordó la oficina de A, se veía a un joven Killer Bee y a su prima Yugito sonriéndole feliz de convivir con ella.

-Samui Nii, es un gusto tenerte aquí-saludó el Raikage con una sonrisa.

-Es un honor señor-dijo la pequeña con una reverencia.

-Usted es la mejor de su generación y no pudimos encontrar un equipo de Genin para tí. Por eso decidimos que estarás en el Equipo Killer Bee con tu prima-declaró A con una serenidad contagiosa.

-No los voy a decepcionar-prometió sonriente la chiquilla.

Flashback fin

En ese momento, Samui llevó a su enorme pecho el peluche de Gyuki y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente porque extrañaba a su querido maestro.

-Estúpido, estúpido sensei. ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada?-decía sin contenerse más la rubia.

En ese momento, una columna de humo se apareció en su habitación y frente a Samui se hallaba Killer Bee espantado.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO ACÁ?!-exclamó sorprendido el moreno.

-¡BEE SENSEI!-chilló en shock Samui.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde la conversación de Bee con Hana cuando este fue misteriosamente teletransportado hasta el lugar donde su más grande deseo se cumpliría.

-¿Dime que no estoy en la Nube porque mi hermano no me va a perdonar mi escape?-le dijo Bee con miedo.

-Bee sensei, no debe verlo nadie. Tiene que salir de aquí ahora-le ordenó Samui preocupada.

-Si salgo ahora no sobreviviré. Debo esperar hasta la mañana para poderme contactarme con mi gente-suspiró el sujeto.

En ese momento, ella lo abrazó como lo hacía de pequeña y no quería volverlo a dejar ir. Bee se sentía mal porque Samui no dejaba de ser la misma niña pequeña que él conoció.

-Yo creí que algo malo le había sucedido, me moriría si le hacen daño-le hablaba deprimida la rubia.

-Tú sabes que yo me las arreglo para estar a salvo. Si no te he dicho algo es para no involucrarte a tí y los chicos. Te prometo que un día volveré para llevarte a donde estoy ahora-le prometió el moreno.

-Gracias sensei-sonrió la rubia feliz.

Justo en ese momento, Bee empezó a desaparecer y Samui le dio un beso en la mejilla como lo hacía de niña.

-Cuídese, Bee sensei. Lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario-se despidió la mujer.

-Le diré a Yugito que estás bien. Algún día nos veremos, salúdame a Karui y Omoi-prometió el rapero con un puño al frente.

El sujeto desapareció totalmente justo como había llegado y ella se sentó muy satisfecha y animada porque ya sabía que su maestro estaba bien de salud.

-Lo amo-susurró la chica recostando en su cama con una sonrisa alegre.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, las cosas iban terriblemente mal ya que ahora Danzo fue declarado oficialmente como Quinto Hokage y su cara empezaba a ser esculpida en el Monumento Hokage. A pesar de la resistencia de muchos Jonin, el Shimura se las arregló para lavar el cerebro de los líderes de los clanes poco a poco.  
Naruko veía con ira el hecho de que un abusivo como Danzô ahora estaba en el poder y se dio cuenta de que muchos chakras extraños se hallaban en el cuerpo del nuevo gobernante, o debería decir usurpador, pero las cosas ese día fueron muy extrañas.

Flashback

Toda la aldea fue obligada bajo ley marcial a asistir a la ceremonia de la toma de protesta de Danzô Shimura y los ninja Raíz estaba manteniendo al margen a la gente con mucha disciplina. Era una tarde muy nublada, como si el clima estuviera deprimido ante los tiempos oscuros que se aproximaban.  
En ese momento, unas estatuas de levantaron del suelo con ayuda de los ANBU oscuros y se veía a un Danzô raramente musculoso con un taparrabos, dejando a la gente extrañada.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!-exclamó Kiba en shock.

-Este idiota está loco-se quejó Neji.

-No sé porque no me extraña-bufó Naruko.

Lo peor del asunto es que arriba del nuevo Hokage había un letrero con fuegos artificiales que decía "EL NUEVO DIOS SHINOBI". Danzô estaba muy renuente a hacer esto, pero los consejeros le aconsejaron que debería verse visiblemente fuerte para asegurar la confianza de la aldea, pero los encargados de la imagen física exageraron con el arte visual.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CONTEMPLEN A SU NUEVO DIOS! ¡CON USTEDES EL NUEVO QUINTO HOKAGE DANZÔ SHIMURA!-presentó Torune Aburame a su amo.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo ante las narices de ella. Para su sorpresa, Neji tenía activado de nuevo su Tenseigan de forma instintiva y Naruko sintió su Rinnegan Supremo salir a flote.

-Que buen espectáculo, veo que ese viejo sinvergüenza logró su cometido-se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Esa voz es de...-susurró Neji sorprendido.

-Has crecido mucho, pequeño Neji. Oí que tienes los ojos de la reencarnación por voluntad de mi hija-se reveló Hana sonriente.

-¿Qué pasó con todos?-preguntó Naruko curiosa.

-Detuve el tiempo por unos momentos. Ustedes son inmunes por sus doujutsus-.

-¿Lady Hana? ¿No estaba muerta?-preguntó el Hyuga incrédulo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Dentro de poco será incluida en el Libro Bingo, si la ven van a matarla-le advirtió la pelirroja sabiendo lo importante que era para su hermano y Hinata.

-Vengo a darles un mensaje: Deben prepararse para sacar de la jugada a ese viejo o van a sufrir más que nunca. Ustedes dos son los únicos que tienen inmunidad ante el ojo de Shisui que se robó-señaló Hana al nuevo Hokage.

Los dos veían que el ojo vendado de Danzô era de color verde aguamarina, una variante extraña del chakra azul estándar.

-Solo hay una persona con ese color de chakra, Shisui Uchiha quien era el dueño de Kotoamatsukami. Nunca deben confiar en ese miserable, es posible que trate de lavarles a toda costa el cerebro-les advirtió la Hyuga con seriedad.

-¿Como sabes de ello?-preguntó Naruko seria.

-Muchas veces intentó enlistarme en Raíz de no ser por el clan Hyuga y el Tercer Hokage. No permitan que llegue más lejos cuando sea el momento adecuado-les aseveró Hana.

Cuando Hana se iba a marchar, Naruko la detuvo un poco insistente de la blusa.

-Lady Hana, ¿cómo está mi hermano y Hinata?-preguntó la Uzumaki preocupada.

-Están muy bien...estoy orgullosa de tí. Has cambiado mucho, harías sentir orgulloso a Ashura. Después de todo eres el legado del hijo menor de Hagomoro-fue lo ultimo que dijo la peliazul.

De repente, el tiempo logró pasar otra vez y el ruido de la celebración volvió de golpe. Se veía a Minato y Kushina en el lugar para representar el hecho de traspaso de poderes. En ese momento, el musculoso Danzô salió frente al pueblo y empezó su discurso.

-Saludos pobre mortales. Ahora, aparte de trabajar para mí, podrán venerarme como un todopoderoso Dios Shinobi-declaró públicamente el arrogante anciano.

-Amén-dijo Fu Yamanaka inclinándose ante su amo.

Todos fueron obligados a inclinarse ante el nuevo gobernante, pero Neji molesto al servir otro cruel sujeto usó muy silenciosamente el control de la gravedad que le confería el Tenseigan y justo en el Kanji donde decía Dios empezó a volverse loco y cayó en el cuerpo falso de Danzô empezándose a incendiar.  
Para colmo, la cera de la que estaba hecho los músculos falsos se derretían y ardían con el cuerpo del Hokage y los asistentes de Danzô empezaban a patearlo para apaciguar las llamas, pero accidentalmente rodó y cayó desde muchísimos metros de altura aún ardiendo para el shock de todos y las risas de los Genin.

-Creo que...mejor dejemos la ceremonia para mañana-dijo Minato a todos muy nervioso por lo ocurrido.

Todos empezaron a retirarse y Naruko sonreía muy orgullosa del truco que su amante secreto usó.

-Es simpático, pero no tanto como un platillo del Ramen Ichiraku-afirmó la pelirroja besando un platillo de su comida favorita y se lo comió.

Flashback fin

Nadie supo que las quemaduras fueron de segundo y tercer grado y podían haber evitado que Danzô gobernara de no ser porque gastó un Sharingan en el Izanagi para desaparecer sus heridas y eso lo traía furioso. Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía que fue Naruko quien manipuló con Genjutsu a los modistas del Hokage para que hiciera el ridículo y quedando para la historia de las aldeas como la peor de las tomas de protestas de todas.  
Después de perderse en sus pensamientos, la Uzumaki iba directo al Complejo Uchiha porque iba a tener una conversación muy seria con su compañero de equipo descarriado.  
Ella tocó la puerta y Sasuke abrió la puerta para notar que era la pelirroja con una mirada decidida y sin querer no por respuesta.

-Sasuke, necesito ver la Tabla del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ahora-decía seria la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué debería decirte donde está, perdedora?-preguntó Sasuke un poco irritado.

-Porque volveré a patearte el trasero si lo deseo-señaló la chica molesta.

-Hmp, aún no puedo ganarte por esta ocasión. Tienes el Rinnegan, yo no puedo leer la tabla con mi Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno-declaró el Uchiha revelando sus nuevos ojos para la sorpresa de la chica.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS OBTUVISTE ESOS OJOS?!-exigió saber la pelirroja en blanco.

-Es una larga historia, espera que me aliste unos minutos-le pidió Sasuke.

-¿Puedo pasar un momento?-le pidió sospechosa la Uzumaki.

-No es buena idea porque...-iba a replicar Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sasuke, mi amor. ¿Quieres venir a la ducha conmigo?-se veía llegar a Sakura con pijama.

Cuando las dos mujeres se vieron las caras, las dos se quedaron de piedra por lo ocurrido.

-Esto será malo-se palmeó la cara Sasuke molesto.

-¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ, SAKURA?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES SEXO CON EL EMO VENGADOR?!-señaló iracunda Naruko.

-Hmp-se quejó Sasuke.

-¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO, PERO DEJA VESTIRME APROPIADAMENTE!-le dijo Sakura con terror y muy roja.

-Eso habría activado mi Sharingan si mis ojos no los poseyera aún-señaló abrumada la Uzumaki.

En otra parte, Guren estaba practicando con Chino sus respectivas técnicas mejoradas con el Sello Bendito que les fue implantado. A los ojos de Yagura, las dos iban progresando bastante desde la última vez que las vio combatir.

-Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy-declaró Fushin como partidario de la contienda.

-Chino, lo reconozco. Eres una contrincante muy difícil-jadeaba Guren exhausta.

-Y tú también, cuesta derribar esos cristales endemoniados-admitió la pequeña Chino.

-Es hora de un descanso. Mañana les espera un entrenamiento más duro-les advirtió el Cuarto Mizukage serio.

Guren se sentía mucho más cómoda en la Aldea del Remolino que en otra parte del mundo, en especial porque estaba llena de fenómenos de Kekkei Genkai y demonios sellados, por lo que se sentía en el paraíso.

-Fushin, mañana quiero probar tu Elemento Tifón en el entrenamiento para ver si puedo enfrentarlo con mi cristal-le pidió la peliazul retadora.

-No podrás ganarme-alegó desafiante el peliverde.

-Eso lo veremos, guapo. Nos vemos en el edificio-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

Yagura y Chino tragaron duro y Fushin no tenía idea de que significaban las proposiciones de Guren porque no era muy bueno en esa área.

-Fushin, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Guren te desea?-señaló Yagura en shock.

-No lo creo, ¿o sí?-se rascó la cabeza el sujeto.

-Ay Fushin, eres todo un caso. Te hace falta salir más-se palmeó Chino.

-¿Tú crees que Guren quiera algo conmigo?-preguntó consternado el peliverde.

-Obvio que sí, cuando una mujer soltera te invita a su departamento es porque quiere aparearse contigo. Por ejemplo, yo una vez...-iba a relatar Chino, pero Yagura le tapó bruscamente la boca.

-Mejor no lo digas. Fushin, tú solo síguele la corriente a Guren y acepta su invitación-le dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Bien, iré a su departamento-finalizó aburrido el sujeto y se fue caminando.

Yagura se quedó regañando a Chino porque casi revelaban el hecho de que eran amantes y aún debían analizar si lo suyo tenía futuro o no.

-Lo siento, es que jamás he tenido novio y no sé como actuar ante ello-se disculpó la rubia.

El Mizukage la abrazó y empezó a consolarla porque no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-No te preocupes, iremos más despacio. Me gustas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase-le dijo más tranquilo el sujeto.

-Como tú digas, Yagura-sonrió más animada la chica.

Mientras tanto, el reunido Equipo Kakashi estaban en el bosque de Konoha para buscar la tabla de piedra de Hagomoro. Para buena suerte de Sasuke, Danzô lo liberó hace un día de su castigo pero era demasiado sospechoso para Naruko y el mismo Uchiha.

-Lamento no haberte dicho de que Sasuke y yo teníamos desde hace una semana una relación amorosa. Es que deseaba anunciarlo a todos de mi boca-se disculpó Sakura apenada.

-No importa, entiendo bien ese hecho de mantener relaciones secretas-mencionó Naruko sonriente-Pero me preocupa saber si Sasuke lo tiene pequeño o no-.

-¡NO ES ASÍ!-reclamó el Uchiha ofendido.

En el lugar había un ANBU Raíz vigilando a Sasuke y anotaba algo en una libreta.

-Ese chiste es bueno, debo usarlo en cualquier oportunidad-declaró interesado el enmascarado.

Volviendo con el Equipo 7...

-¿Cómo obtuviste el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno? Se supone que solo un familiar de sangre directo con el Mangekyo Sharingan puede hacer efectivo ese poder-le exigió saber Naruko.

-Es una larga historia y Sakura ya lo sabe porque ella me asistió en mi recuperación-reveló el pelinegro.

Flashback

Izumi escoltaba a Sasuke en las afueras de Konoha en un sitio donde nadie venía a molestar. Allí se veía a un Itachi Uchiha que se encontraba bastante maltrecho por su enfermedad y ceguera.

-Hermano-susurró Sasuke sorprendido por el hecho de volver a verlo.

-No era mi plan encontrarnos de esta forma, pero es sumamente necesario. Las cosas se complicarán más pronto de lo que pensé y todo lo que conoces cambiará a partir de ahora, cof, cof-dijo tosiendo el Uchiha.

-Hermano, ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó consternado Sasuke.

-Estoy bien, solo es un resfrío. Sé que tienes muchas dudas y tengo la sensación de que algo terrible se avecina a la aldea así que tengo que revelarte la verdad-le empezó a relatar Itachi.

El Akatsuki solo le lanzó un Genjutsu a Sasuke mostrándole sin censura todos sus recuerdos: Su estancia en la Academia, su primer equipo Genin a los 7 años, el asesinato de su amigo Tenma a manos de Tobi, sus misiones con Shisui y su introducción a ANBU a los 13 años. Pero el momento más doloroso fue la Masacre Uchiha.

Genjutsu Dia de la Masacre Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha había recibido la orden extremista de los tres consejeros del Cuarto Hokage: Eliminar al clan Uchiha. El sujeto necesitaba determinar si tenía el valor para acabar con toda su familia, así que debía afrontar su iniciativa con la persona más cercana a su corazón al igual que Sasuke.  
El chico llegó a la casa de Izumi Uchiha, su mejor amiga y futura prometida. Ella lo vio llegar a su habitación y ahora se hallaban frente a frente, y la castaña no sabía el porqué el hombre que le gustaba había desenfundado su espada en su contra.

-Itachi, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó asustada la chica.

Aún con toda la sangre fría que tenía por su experiencia como ANBU, su cuerpo no respondía y cuando a punto de atacarla no tuvo el valor de hacerle daño porque era la mujer que amaba.

-No puedo, no puedo-empezó a llorar el Uchiha y cayó arrodillado el ANBU.

Izumi corrió a donde estaba él y empezó a abrazarlo porque algo muy terrible sucedía con el chico que le gustaba y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Itachi, ¿dime que sucede?-preguntaba desesperada la mujer.

-Tienes que huir, en este momento estás sentenciada a muerte-le dijo el pelinegro alterado.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó alterada la chica.

-El clan planea un Golpe de Estado y los consejeros de Konoha ordenaron la masacre de todo el complejo-le confesó el ninja muy difícilmente.

-No tienes que hacerlo, huye conmigo. Nos llevemos a Sasuke y a mi madre de la aldea, no tienes que mancharte las manos de sangre de tu familia-le propuso Izumi dispuesta a todo por su amado.

-Pero...-dudaba el sujeto.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ganarte el odio de todos, asesinar a tu familia y vivir con ello el resto de tu vida?-preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-Eso era lo que me repetí en esta mañana, ahora ya me hiciste dudar-dijo sin saber que hacer el muchacho.

-Puede que el mundo y la aldea sufra por esta decisión pero no tienes que hacerlo. No es lo que la Voluntad de Fuego dicta sino es conflicto político entre dos facciones. Tú y yo, junto con tu hermano y mi madre podemos desaparecer para jamás ser vistos-le insistía la chica.

Itachi aceptó la propuesta de la mujer y los dos se embarcaron en la búsqueda del pequeño Sasuke y la madre de Izumi que había salido a un asunto. Ellos no sabían que ese día el pequeño Uchiha entrenaba en el bosque para impresionar a su padre.  
Cuando ambos ninjas estaban a punto de llegar a la casa del ANBU, un grupo enorme rodeó al par de sujetos.

-Itachi Uchiha, estás arrestado por el asesinato de Shisui Uchiha. Serás enjuiciado de una vez por todas-dictó uno de los policías del clan.

-¿Qué?-susurró pálida Izumi.

-¿Creen que yo lo hice? Nadie de ustedes conoció al verdadero Shisui-declaró serio el muchacho.

-Déjennos pasar, Itachi no hizo nada-reclamó Izumi con su Sharingan activo de tres aspas.

-No tienes derecho de opinar, mestiza. Quítate de nuestro camino-respondió despotamente el sujeto.

En ese momento, Itachi se interpuso entre los dos para calmar las ansias del ambiente.

-¿Quieren enjuiciarme? Llévenme, pero no le hagan nada a Izumi-aceptó el Uchiha el llamado.

-No, yo iré contigo. Si el clan cree que mataste al primo Shisui, yo te defenderé sea lo último que haga-declaró la castaña segura.

En ese momento, Itachi fue llevado a juicio en la sala del clan con todo el mundo en el sitio. Se veía a Fugaku muy serio y Mikoto con mucho dolor en su corazón por lo que acontecía. Entre el grupo se veía a Hazuki Uchiha, la madre de Izumi muy preocupada porque su hija se había metido en un lío tremendo.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto a tu propia sangre?-decía muy decepcionado el Uchiha.

-Padre, usted nunca conoció al verdadero Shisui. Él tenía una verdadera devoción a nuestro clan, pero era aún más leal a la Voluntad de Fuego de Hashirama. ¿No ven que los verdaderos traidores a la aldea son ustedes?-dio su verdadera opinión el sujeto.

-Itachi-dijo Mikoto pálida por lo que escuchaba de su propio hijo.

-Nosotros hemos sido víctimas del rechazo de los aldeanos desde que el Nueve Colas atacó. El Cuarto Hokage ha permitido que Danzô influya en sus decisiones y ahora todos desconfían de nosotros. Ni siquiera estamos en el círculo del poder a pesar de ser un clan fundador. Es hora de un cambio, lo desees o no-declaró Fugaku los deseos de sus seguidores.

-¡SOLO VAN A PROVOCAR UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL SHINOBI CON TODO ESTO! ¡SI LLEGAN A EJECUTAR SU PLAN, LES DARÁN LA RAZÓN DE NO CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS! ¿Creen que esto parará con solo derrocar al Cuarto Hokage? Él tiene muchos simpatizantes y dentro unos años harán lo mismo con el clan, aún hay tiempo de reconsiderarlo todo-les decía el ANBU a todos.

-Shisui era un defensor de la justicia y de la Voluntad de Fuego. No habría consentido el Golpe de Estado, somos el clan más poderoso y no es justo que por el orgullo herido de nosotros hagamos una barbarie-declaró Izumi defendiendo el ideal de Itachi y Shisui.

-Una mestiza como tú no tiene voz ni voto en este lugar-dijo muy enojado uno de los presentes.

-Esa mestiza que tú dices despertó el Sharingan mucho antes que tú. Así que cierra la boca-dijo Hazuki muy molesta.

Izumi daba una sonrisa interna al ver que su madre la apoyaba al no tener ese orgullo de la supremacía Uchiha.

-Silencio, dejemos que el proceso siga y quien se oponga tendrá un cruel castigo-dijo Mikoto muy seria.

-Nada de juicio, es evidente de que Itachi es un traidor a los ideales del clan Uchiha-replicó otro de los sujetos dentro de la sala.

Izumi veía con horror y desencanto al ver que su propia familia estaban sumidos por el odio y quizás Danzô tenía razón en exterminarlos antes de que sus acciones repercutieran en el mundo de forma negativa.

-El clan demanda tu cabeza, hijo. No tengo otra opción más que aplicar la ley contigo y sentenciarte a muerte por traición-dijo Fugaku sin opción.

En ese momento, Izumi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su cuerpo se movió solo para estar entre Fugaku e Itachi con sus ojos Sharingan activados.

-¡SI LLEGAN A TOCARLE UN SOLO CABELLO VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!-amenazó la castaña muy furiosa.

-Hazte a un lado si no quieres morir, niña rebelde-ordenó el líder Uchiha.

-Nunca-.

-Llévensela de mi presencia, después veremos que hacemos con ella-ordenó Fugaku fríamente a sus subordinados.

Los sujetos iban a tratar de tomar a la fuerzas a la castaña y Hazuki iba a intervenir en ello cuando una fuerza de color escarlata cubrió a Izumi y se veía a Itachi con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo.

-¡PODRÍAMOS HABERLE DEMOSTRADO A LA ALDEA DE QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE ELLOS CON EL EJEMPLO, PERO EN VEZ DE ESO DECIDIERON TRAICIONAR A SUS PROPIOS CAMARADAS Y AMIGOS! ¡SÉ QUE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO ESTÁ CORROMPIDA, PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE TOQUEN A MI MUJER!-exclamó con inusual ira el pelinegro.

En ese momento, Izumi se sonrojó un poco pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y no se separó del interior del Susanoo imperfecto.

-No eres el único con ese poder, niño malcriado-declaró Fugaku molesto.

En ese momento, un terrible Susanoo negro de medio cuerpo se formó para la sorpresa de los presentes. Era notable que el lider Uchiha llevaba más tiempo manejando su poder.

-Quizás logres hacer tiempo, pero cuando el Nueve Colas sea extraído de la hija del Hokage y nadie podrá detenernos. Tienes una última oportunidad de arrepentirte y les perdonaré la vida a ambos-declaró muy confiado Fugaku.

En ese momento, unos cuatro cuerpos de Uchihas muertos cayeron al lugar y se veía a un sujeto enmascarado con instinto asesino.

-Itachi, parece que no cumpliste tu trato. No te culpo, tu oponente es el mismo líder del clan-señaló enojado el renegado.

-¿Quién eres tú intruso?-preguntó Mikoto activando su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Madara Uchiha y he venido a vengarme del clan que me dio la espalda hace muchos años-declaró Obito arrogantemente.

Todos reconocían ese nombre y tuvieron un gran pavor debido a que temían a su poder fuera de sus capacidades. Varios ninjas del clan comenzaban a atacar pero estos traspasaban fácilmente al sujeto como si fuera aire, y este los mataba con relativa facilidad.

-¿Kamui?-dijo Mikoto preocupada.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A ÉL, YO MISMO LO ELIMINARÉ!-ordenó Fugaku con horror del despliegue de habilidad del Uchiha renegado.

En ese momento, Obito se abrió paso con su intagibilidad e hizo unos sellos característicos.

-Elemento Madera: Vegetación-.

Un montón de ramas aprisionaron a casi todo el mundo e Izumi sacó a su madre del sitio, pero uno de los Uchiha aprovechó su distracción para eliminar de una vez por todas a la chica de sangre impura. Hazuki se dio cuenta y aventó a su hija lejos para recibir la estocada de una espada en el pecho, para el horror de la castaña.  
La chica embistió con toda su fuerza al asesino y le hizo una herida en el hombro sacandolo a volar varios metros. La madre de Izumi estaba muriendo y sacando sangre por su boca y su hija lloraba a mares sin importar el hecho de que estaba rodeada por los enemigos.

-¡MAMÁ, RESISTE POR FAVOR!-le suplicaba la pobre adolescente.

-Izumi, huye de aquí. No mires atrás, no olvides que te amo-fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer.

La castaña vio con sus propios ojos la muerte de su madre y el Sharingan de ella sangró para luego después cambiar de forma a una Shukiken negra de seis aspas afiladas de forma curva y de grosor fino.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAÁ!-gritó furiosa y con el peor dolor de su vida.

En ese instante, las armas de todos los ninjas comenzaron a moverse como poseídas y para su sorpresa comenzaron a clavarse profundamente en ellos matándolos por medio de sus puntos vitales, incluyendo al propio asesino de Hazuki.

-Esta niña, tiene Amenonuhoko. Tengo que detenerla-maldijo Obito yendo directo a su dirección.

En ese momento, una espada de Susanoo plateado casi impacta en el Akatsuki y se veía a Mikoto con el ente de medio cuerpo.

-No darás un paso más, Madara-declaró Mikoto seria.

-Así que proteges a la amante de tu hijo traidor, al menos te sobra algo de decencia viniendo de alguien que quería derrocar al esposo de su mejor amiga-mencionó burlón el Uchiha.

-Quizás sea peor que escoria por haber apoyado en este plan, pero nadie, ni siquiera mi clan se mete con mis hijos-señaló Mikoto mirando furiosa a Fugaku.

El sujeto tragó duro, pero el Uchiha fue embestido por los Susanoo imperfectos de Izumi e Itachi y destruyeron el lugar. Los dos deshicieron sus entes porque no estaban acostumbrados a su uso, pero Fugaku se levantó con su técnica aún presente.

-Si hubieras estado de nuestro lado, habrías sido una excelente esposa de lider de clan. Lástima que tenga que eliminarte-mencionó Fugaku muy furioso.

En ese momento, el Susanoo del lider del clan lanzó una flecha, pero el ojo derecho de Izumi y de Itachi reaccionaron instintivamente y una enorme barrera espacio-tiempo se activó.

-¡KAMUI/SESSHIN!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La flecha fue absorbida, pero los ojos de ambos ardían bastante ya que el poder que usaron era muy desgastante.

-Ya casi no tienen chakra, esta batalla la he ganado. Yo seré el nuevo Hokage y ni siquiera tú te opondrás-declaró el lider Uchiha arrogantemente.

Cuando el sujeto iba a matar a los chicos, unas cadenas doradas envolvieron al Susanoo y lo dejaron totalmente inmovilizado, mientras que un Susanoo de color amarillo verdoso con aspecto del Dios Trueno Volador inmovilizó al sujeto.

-¡¿FUGAKU, QUÉ HACES?!-exclamó Minato a su amigo.

-Yo seré el Hokage-se repetía el Uchiha.

Minato se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha estaba en un muy potente Genjutsu que incluso rebasó la protección de su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Lo lamento tanto, Fugaku-susurró el rubio con mucha tristeza.

En ese momento, Minato teletransportó un Kunai de su Susanoo y este atravesó la defensa de Fugaku dándole en el pecho. En ese momento, el ente del lider Uchiha se deshizo y cayó al suelo siendo recogido por las cadenas de Kushina.

-Lo...lamento, Minato, Kushina. No...sé que me...pasó...dile a Itachi que me perdone...-fue lo último que dijo Fugaku.

El lider Uchiha estaba muerto y se veía a Itachi cargando con dificultad el cuerpo de Mikoto. Ella estaba muy malherida de su batalla con Obito y él había escapado del campo de batalla al sentir el chakra de su maestro.  
Un Kunai estaba clavado justo en el corazón de Mikoto e Itachi se lo quitó para depositarla en el suelo y Kushina veía horrorizada todo esto.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-gritó en shock la pelirroja.

Itachi veía en tremendo terror como a su madre se le iba la vida y se acercó rápidamente a ella, quien los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Itachi, tienes...que huir...sé que tienes...razón...traicioné a mis amigos al apoyar...al clan...pero no...debes pagar por...nuestros errores...solo te pido...que cuides a Sasuke...por favor-le pidió Mikoto moribunda.

-Si, mamá-decía en llanto Itachi.

-Izumi, cuida de mis hijos por mí. Te daré mi único bien que me queda...mis ojos. Úsalos como creas conveniente-dijo la mujer empezando a extirparse los ojos.

En ese momento, la mujer se sacó los globos oculares sin desactivar su poder y esta se los entregó a una Izumi paralizada.

-Perdona los pecados de esta familia, restauren este clan maldito por mí-susurró agonizante la mujer.

Kushina se acercó y Mikoto sintió su presencia por medio de su chakra poderoso que emanaba como parte de ser Uzumaki.

-Amiga mía, no dejes que la mente se nuble. Aún estás a tiempo de corregir las cosas. Lamento haber tratado de dañar a tus hijos, pero no tenía elección. No descuides a tu familia o vas arrepentirte toda la vida-susurró la pelinegra.

En ese momento, ella dejó de respirar y se vio a Sasuke entrar viendo la escena en shock.

-¡¿NOOOOO, QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?!-exclamó el pequeño Uchiha.

En ese momento, Minato le dio un pequeño golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente y le aplicó un poderoso Genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan para implantarle un falso recuerdo porque este asunto era sumamente delicado.

Fin del Genjutsu

Cuando todo terminó, Sasuke cayó arrodillado y empezó a llorar amargamente porque ahora había visto toda la verdad de esa fatídica noche.

-Itachi, yo no sabía nada. Discúlpame-dijo en llanto Sasuke sin poder contenerse.

En ese momento, su hermano mayor le hizo un poke en la frente como en su niñez y lo sacó de sus emociones.

-Esto no es tu culpa, no lo olvides. El clan selló su destino al traicionar a los ideales de la aldea y no dudo que ahora Konoha también lo haga si sigue por ese camino-señaló el Akatsuki.

Izumi traía unas medicinas que Tsunade le había preparado especialmente para ralentizar el progreso de la enfermedad de su novio, pero aún no descubría una cura definitiva.

-Sasuke, es tiempo de que saques todo el potencial de tus ojos-declaró la castaña destacando el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cómo obtuviste ese poder?-preguntó consternado el Uchiha.

-Nuestra madre le dio sus ojos para que no perdiera la vista al usar su poder-le explicó Itachi serio.

-¿Entonces tú vas a darme tus ojos?-.

-Y yo tendré los tuyos, estoy a punto de quedarme ciego. No te preocupes, mis ojos originales recuperarán su luz cuando estén conectados a tu nervio óptico-declaró el Akatsuki tranquilo.

Flashback fin

-Entonces tú y tu hermano intercambiaron ojos, que astuto de su parte. Aunque eso hará casi imparable a uno de los "traidores" de la aldea, de no ser por esa enfermedad-declaró Naruko impresionada.

-Es mejor que el nuevo Hokage crea que solo tengo el Sharingan normal. Cuando se entere de lo que puedo hacer va a querer arrancármelos en el peor de los casos y aún no soy rival para él-reconoció molesto el Uchiha.

En un punto alejado del País del Fuego, Itachi miraba en shock sus resultados de laboratorio. Se había hecho unos últimos estudios para ver el progreso de su enfermedad terminal, pero lo que acababa de ver era inconcebible.

-Por una extraña razón, las células cancerígenas que estaban diseminados por todo su cuerpo han desaparecido por completo. Incluso sus órganos dañados se ha restaurado por completo, esto es un milagro de Kami-daba su informe un doctor del mercado negro.

-Ha habido mucha gente que ha muerto de cáncer sin remedio. Tuvo que haber un motivo para que esto haya ocurrido-señalaba Itachi sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hemos hallado unos anticuerpos extraños en su sistema inmune que han estado circulando que son capaces de matar a las células cancerígenas que estaba afectándolo. No sé que pasó, pero esto puede ser el primer caso de cura exitosa para una larga lista de enfermedades sin tratamiento-declaró serio el medico.

El Akatsuki aún no lo sabía pero había sido indirectamente víctima de un efecto colateral de la inserción de una cura para cualquier enfermedad existente en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando el Uzumaki le inyectó el virus que realzaría sus habilidades y lo hizo totalmente inmune a todo padecimiento conocido y purificó su Sello Maldito del Cielo haciendo aún más efectivo el proceso con los restos de la energia natural que esta lleva, que los microorganismos patógenos y células anormales no toleraron. En consecuencia, los ojos de Sasuke acumularon una cantidad de este chakra curativo que las bacterias no podían soportar en su sistema primitivo y además sanaban cualquier lesión anterior a esta. Cuando a Itachi le trasplantaron estos ojos, este chakra especial se extendió por todo su cuerpo y el efecto se hizo presente como si de una especie de quimioterapia se tratase.

-Estoy seguro que Tobi sabe que estaba enfermo, es mejor que siga con esta coartada. No me conviene que descubra que soy una amenaza grande a lo que sea que planea-declaró el Uchiha viendo sus nuevos ojos.

El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Itachi era invertido al de Sasuke, es decir, su fondo de Shuriken de tres aspas predominaba y el diseño de su hermano estaba en el centro de su ojo. En consecuencia de esto, él tuvo acceso al Choku Tomoe que solo los transmigrantes de Indra poseen y desbloqueó el uso de Kagatsuchi y el Kamui de corta distancia.

-Debo ir a buscar a Kisame, no quiero que sospeche nada aún-.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo 7 había llegado a una sesión del bosque donde la tabla había sido escondida por Minato hace años.

-Naruko, ¿tu hermano sabe de este escrito?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Sí, pero se dio cuenta de que hay algo mal con lo que el Rinnegan es capaz de descifrar y debo verlo en persona-explicó la Uzumaki.

Los dos activaron sus doujutsu y Sasuke solo leía el 80% del mensaje dejado por Hagomoro en su lengua natal encriptado.

-Aquí dice que el Sharingan y sus evoluciones son capaces de doblegar sin problemas a las Bestias con Cola-leyó Sasuke la primera parte.

-Déjame decirte que tengo el conocimiento de que por eso que las Bestias con Cola detestan al clan Uchiha, en especial al Sharingan-le informó seria la pelirroja.

-Y pensar que ahora están sellados-suspiró Sakura aliviada.

-No te tranquilices demasiado, Sakura. Todos los jinchurikis que conocemos son inmunes a la mayoría de los Genjutsus del Sharingan porque son dos mentes en un cuerpo ya sincronizados a la perfección. Solo el Tsukuyomi y el Kotoamatsukami podrían doblegarlos-dijo con pesar la Uzumaki.

Lo siguiente que estaba en la tabla en la tabla era la historia del Mangekyo Sharingan y la forma de obtenerlo, además de las técnicas disponibles. Después de ello venía una sección particularmente interesante: Los secretos del cuerpo de Madara.

-Madara Uchiha murió en el Valle del Fin cuando combatió al Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Después de esto, su cuerpo fue estudiado a detalle por el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju y extrajo muestras de sangre y tejido para determinar porque el poder sin igual de este legendario Shinobi. Además determinó los secretos más ocultos de los estadios evolutivos del Sharingan. No puede ser...eso explica el porqué mi hermano tiene ese poder...debió robar esas muestras de mi antepasado-declaró seriamente la chica.

-Hasta aquí puedo leer, el resto no lo puedo descifrar-dio a saber Sasuke.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, se supone que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos buscaba evitarlo, no alentar su uso-se quejaba en shock la mujer.

-¿Te refieres a...?-preguntó Sakura recordando el evento en la Aldea del Sonido.

-Así es-confirmó la mujer.

Naruko le relató a Sasuke la historia de los hermanos Ôtsutsuki y su batalla con su madre Kaguya, el Tsukuyomi Infinito, del cual la tabla tenía información errónea y la pelea entre Ashura e Indra por el Ninshu.

-Esto no cuadra con lo que mi hermano dijo: El Tsukuyomi Infinito salvará al clan Uchiha y los alzará a la gloria que se merecen-recitó la pelirroja.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ese jutsu es una trampa mortal para la vida en la Tierra-dijo Sakura espantada.

-Alguien pudo haber saboteado la información para manipular a quien lograra despertar el Rinnegan. Si Naruto no te hubiera advertido de esto, habríamos caído en esta mentira-mencionó muy serio el pelinegro.

-¿Recuerdas el nombre que dio tu hermano acerca de quien ha estado jugando con todos nosotros para resucitar a Kaguya?-dio a recordar Sakura a su amiga.

-Zetsu Negro-confirmó Naruko el nombre de la criatura.

-Así que el directo responsable del odio en el mundo fue él por orden de su creadora. Eso quiere decir que nuestra prioridad es eliminarlo antes de que haga más daño-declaró Sasuke serio.

-Así es, pero aún no es tiempo. Detectar su presencia es extremadamente costoso y su control corporal es muy intenso. Aún hay que entrenar para contrarrestarlo-aclaró Naruko la información de su hermano mayor.

-Y pensar que viviría una vida tranquila. Parece que estamos inmersos en algo feo, shanaroo-suspiró Sakura muy resignada.

-Inevitablemente habrá guerra en unos años, tendremos que estar listos si queremos vivir para un futuro mejor-declaró la pelirroja empezando a quemar con llamas negras la tabla.

-¿Por qué la destruyes?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Esta información errónea puede volver a causar problemas si alguien ajeno a nosotros la descubre. Sasuke, tú tienes que despertar el Rinnegan cuando domines bien el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y no dejes que nadie sepa de esto. Danzô querrá tus ojos seguramente-le advirtió la Uzumaki seria.

-Bien, pero en el momento determinado yo quiere hacerlo pagar caro por lo que le hizo a mi familia-respondió el pelinegro.

-Muchos tienen cuentas pendientes con él, no te sorprendas que alguien te lo gane-sonrió divertida la mujer.

-Hmp-.

Al mismo tiempo en el Compuesto Hyuga, Natsu peinaba delicadamente el sedoso cabello de su protegida Hanabi como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-Tu cabello es muy hermoso, Lady Hanabi. No dudo que halles marido cuando llegue el momento-declaró segura la guardiana.

-Natsu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta confidencial?-.

-Dímela, señorita-.

-¿Conoció de cerca a mi madre?-soltó su duda la castaña.

-Claro que sí, yo fui su dama de compañía cuando tenía un poco más de tu edad-le confesó la peliverde para sorpresa de la niña.

-¿Creí que ya no habían damas de compañía para las doncellas de la Rama Principal en la actualidad?-mencionó sorprendida la heredera.

-En estos años es muy raro, pero aún no es descartable. Si el lider del clan ve que la Princesa Hyuga no tiene amigos fuera de la familia a los 17 años, este le asigna a una pequeña chica de 12 años de la Rama Principal para que haga lo que desee con ella-explicó seriamente la mujer.

-¿Mamá era buena contigo?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-Era la mejor, nadie lo sabe pero me enseñó las katas completas de la Rama Principal a escondidas porque ese fue su deseo. Además me trataba como una hermana menor a la cual debía consentir y charlaba de cosas muy interesantes de la vida. Cuando ella falleció, no dudo en ponerme al cuidado de tu educación como una de sus últimas voluntades-le confesó melancólica la ojiperla mayor.

Flashback

Hana Hyuga volvía de una de sus misiones fuera de la aldea, pero fue mandada a llamar por el padre de su ahora prometido Hiashi. Era raro que él quisiera hablar a solas por ella y no deducía el porqué la requería en ese momento.  
Después de un relajante baño y vestirse apropiadamente, se fue a la oficina personal de su futuro suegro y siguió el aburrido protocolo.

-Lord Hyuga, buenas tardes. ¿En que desea que lo ayude?-dijo pomposamente la mujer.

-He estado enterada de alguna cosas por mi hijo acerca de su vida social-le mencionó el lider serio.

-Ejem, ¿de que tipo de cosas le comentó Hiashi?-preguntó un poco nerviosa la peliazul.

-Es sobre la pelea que tuvo con sus amigos hace tiempo. Al parecer hubo una serie de diferencias irreconciliables y se ha quedado sin compañía-informó la versión modificada de Hiashi.

-Ah sí, eso pasó por desgracia-mencionó aliviada la mujer.

-No importa, esperábamos alguna situación así. Por lo tanto, haremos uso de un antiguo derecho que la prometida del heredero debe implementar en este caso-declaró el futuro Viejo Hyuga.

-¿A qué se refiere, Lord Hyuga?-preguntó confusa la mujer.

-En la guerra de clanes, el clan Hyuga carecía de aliados cercanos así que las doncellas tenían como damas de compañía a señoritas de la Rama Secundaria que servían como entretenimiento exclusivamente-señaló el líder del clan.

En ese momento entró una pequeña chica de 10 años de cabello corto verde oscuro con un físico similar a la futura hija mayor de Hana. Ella tenía un kimono negro con destellos purpura y logos del clan Hyuga.

-Al fin llegaste. Hana, te presento a tu nueva protegida Natsu Hyuga. Ella es la hermana gemela de Tetsu Hyuga, el alumno de Orochimaru y prima de tu futuro esposo-presentó el sujeto serio.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Lady Hyuga. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, prometo que no le fallaré-se inclinó la Genin formalmente y un poco nerviosa.

-Igualmente, señorita Natsu-dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul.

Flashback fin

-Yo esperaba que tu madre fuera una mujer mandona y déspota, pero agradezco el honor de haber sido su mejor amiga y cómplice. Era una gran persona, la amaba tanto al punto de dar mi vida por ella-confesó sonriente la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó fuera de sí la castaña.

-No me malinterpretes, una dama de compañía lo es capaz de dar todo por su ama. Ella fue la hermana mayor que jamás tuve y el tiempo que pasamos juntas fue el mejor periodo de mi adolescencia. Descubrí una visión de la vida que jamás pensé que existiera, era una persona muy extraña e interesante para este mundo-contó sonriente la mujer.

-¿Dime qué no hicieron cosas vergonzosas?-señaló desconfiada Hanabi.

-No te voy a decir, pequeñita pervertida-se rió divertida Natsu.

-Dime-.

-Tu madre no pasaba demasiado tiempo con tu padre después de asumir el liderato del clan, ella acumulaba mucha tensión por ello...-trataba de explicar la peliverde sin saber como abordarlo.

-Mamá era una pervertida total-señaló seria la chica.

-No la culpes, vas a sufrir por ello en unos años. Seguramente la señorita Hinata está pasando por lo mismo donde quiera que esté-aseguró la peliverde terminando de peinarla.

-¡MI HERMANA NO ES UNA PERVERTIDA!-chilló avergonzada la castaña-¿O sí?-dudó al ultimo.

-Cuando estes en una situación amorosa inusual vas a acordarte de mis palabras, pequeñita-finalizó la plática la mujer y se paró para hacer unas tareas del clan.

-¡NO QUIERO SER UNA PERVERTIDA!-exclamó traumada la niña al cielo.

Mientras tanto, un Yagura hecho pedazos estaba en el sillón siendo atendido por Karin, quien era la ninja medico más cercana. Una Chino muy molesta se hallaba sentada muy molesta, pero miraba muy de reojo al pequeño Yukimaru y su madre.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir-le pidió disculpas Guren.

-Tú que ibas a saber que Yukimaru era hijo de Yagura-señaló Fushin al niño algo incómodo por la conversación.

-No soy quien para interponerme en su relación, yo no pensaba ver a Yagura el resto de mi vida con tal de proteger a mi hijo de lo que implicaba ser el heredero del Cuarto Mizukage-explicó Misaki, la ex amante del rubio un poco apenada por la situación.

-¿Entonces el Mizukage es mi padre? Parece más niño que yo-dijo extrañado el chico.

-¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI EDAD, POR ANDAR HACIENDO CHISTES DE ESE TIPO ES QUE LA NIEBLA SE HIZO COMO ES DURANTE MI MANDATO!-gritó molesto el hombre herido.

Chino le dio otro golpe fuerte al malherido Mizukage y este chillaba de dolor porque nunca experimentó el poder de la ira femenina.

-¡No le hables así a tu hijo, él no tiene la culpa de tus defectos físicos!-regañó la rubia.

-Sigues tan estricto como siempre Yagura, yo siempre pensé que alguien iba a matarte un día de estos, pero jamás supe cuando y como-suspiró Misaki.

-Yo pensaba que habías muerto cuando te fuiste, solo dejaste una carta diciendo que lo nuestro no podía seguir así y que estaba volviéndome loco-recordó el jinchuriki.

-En esa época el enmascarado empezó a poseer con ese horrible Sharingan a este enano mandón. Si hubiéramos tenido mejor comunicación en vez de solo querer controlarme, no habrías caído en un truco tan simple-señaló un Isobu chibi viendo divertido la situación.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO, TUERTO CARA DE CONCHA?!-empezaba a replicar el sujeto.

-Ya empezaron estos dos-se dio Chino un pequeño palmazo.

Yukimaru se acercó a Chino y la saludó amablemente al ser un niño de muy buen corazón.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, señorita Chinoike-.

-Ay no, no me puedo resistir a eso-se rindió la ninja rubia pequeña y empezó a abrazarlo.

-Esto no va a ser fácil, Misaki-señaló Guren a su amiga.

-Más que difícil, será incómodo-admitió la mujer.

-"¿Me pregunto como es que le hacen Naruto y Hinata con Fu?"-pensó intrigada la peliazul.

En la aldea, Hinata estornudó mientras compraba rollos de canela en su tienda favorita en la aldea. Ella salía de la tienda y se topó con Fu que traía unas variedades raras de escarabajos en jaulas.

-Hola, linda. ¿Vas para la casa?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Sip, quiero estudiar los hábitos comunes de los escarabajos y pelear con ese estilo-dijo la peliverde sonriente.

-Interesante, platiquemos en el camino-.

Las dos iban charlando de cosas triviales y en eso vieron una pareja de hombres gays paseando sin temor en el lugar.

-Guau, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que veo esto-contó Fu seria.

-No es raro, recuerda lo que proclamamos como ley de esta aldea-le dijo la peliazul divertida.

-El amor no debería ser juzgado, solo son las normas estrictas de la sociedad que nos rechazó que nos impide avanzar. Ellos son como nosotros en ese sentido-opinó la peliverde sabiendo que es amar a alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Ya sé, ¿que hay de malo en eso?-dijo divertida la Hyuga.

Cuando el grupo de jinchurikis y miembros del ejército de la aldea del Remolino fueron a determinar la constitución que regiría el sitio, empezaron a ver que leyes eran obsoletas o dañaban la integridad física y moral de las personas.  
Aunque leyeron las normas que regían la antigua Aldea del Remolino, ellos empezaron a estudiar el sistema legal que sostenía cada una de las aldeas existentes y todas eran muy similares entre sí, pero tenían aspectos que atentaban contra la integridad física de algunos sectores.  
Para empezar, el sistema ejecutivo como toda aldea era una combinación de una dictadura militar con una especie de monarquía constitucional, donde el Uzukage recurría a la opinión de sus allegados para determinar si es factible o no una decisión.  
El sistema legislativo era hecho por los líderes de los clanes independientes que habían llegado a la aldea en busca de refugio al ser rechazados de otras aldeas. Además, los generales de Naruto y Hinata eran los que tenían mejor peso sobre sus argumentos.  
Por ultimo, el sistema judicial estaba en manos de la Policía Militar del Remolino que eran conformado por ninjas tanto de distintos clanes como los que eran de origen civil. El mando supremo de esta rama estaba a cargo de Yagura, quien era el único que sabía tomar decisiones implacables de este tipo en el sitio.  
Algunas de las leyes que se aprobaron en el sitio que resultaron muy controvertidas fueron:

1\. Ninguna persona debe ser discriminada por su etnia, lugar de origen, historial de los antecesores, religión, enfermedades, condición de jinchuriki o casos similares u orientación sexual. Cualquier violación es pagada severamente y hasta no hallarse inocente, recibirá una terrible sanción.

2\. Ningún niño debe ser forzado a querer ser un shinobi, ni siquiera si es descendiente de clanes poderosos pues se considerará crimen de guerra. Esto se castigará con la muerte si se llega a comprobar el estado psicológico del menor.

Esta ley fue inspirada en muchos factores; el primero es la historia de la horrible mortandad infantil que ha habido en las tres guerras mundiales shinobi y el crudo entrenamiento al que los niños fueron sometidos para crecer y madurar muy fuera de tiempo. Por ello habían muchos casos de problemas psicológicos en muchos de los veteranos de guerra que jamás disfrutaron una vid normal. El segundo fue el producto de lo que Raíz y el nuevo Hokage Danzô Shimura ha hecho al robarle la inocencia y libre albedrío de muchos niños huérfanos de Konoha, algo que todos los legisladores le tuvieron asco. El tercer factor y la razón de la promotora de la ley, Hinata Hyuga legisló a favor de esto fue el hecho de que ningún niño perteneciente a clanes importantes debe ser forzados a ser shinobis sin sentimientos desde muy temprana edad. Una cosa común en los clanes es que los niños que no muestran talentos aparentes sean tratados como ovejas negras de la familia y esto es una actitud condenable para la sociedad del Remolino. El ultimo motivo fue pensado específicamente por los jinchurikis de las aldeas, quienes son forzados a contener las Bestias con Cola y obligados a ser las armas del pueblo.

3\. Cualquier persona proveniente del extranjero tiene que pasar a verificación con los mejores ninjas de interrogatorio.

Al ser una aldea en expansión y el peligro de venganza de las aldeas enemigas, es necesario que si lograran sobrepasar las distintas medidas de seguridad de Uzushio deben demostrar su valía por el personal adecuado.

4\. El amor es la principal causa por la cual la aldea del Remolino lucha y por ello este debe ser expresado en sus distintos ámbitos. Ninguna persona podrá ser juzgada por demostrar afecto romántico en público a personas de su mismo sexo. En los límites de esta aldea esta permitida la monogamia y la poligamia en sus ciudadanos. Si más de dos personas ama al o la misma mujer u hombre, deberán llegar a un acuerdo firmado por puño y letra por el consentimiento de las tres partes para permitir este estilo de vida, pero si una de las tres partes es forzada o lo hace sin su conocimiento se pagará severamente y se podría considerar adulterio.

5\. La educación de la Academia del Remolino deberá ser en dos partes: Una civil donde la población en común podrá recibir la educación en las ciencias básicas, y las materias extras que consiste en las artes shinobis donde se les enseñara las tres áreas básicas del shinobi, además de Kenjutsu básico, los distintos modos de controlar chakra y manejo de los artículos ninjas, y aprender a convocar su propio animal de contrato. Cabe destacar que ninguno de los alumnos recibirá un trato especial, incluso si eres hijo de algún Señor Feudal.

6\. Las aspirantes a kunoichis de 10 años tendrán una clase especial de seducción para desempeñar mejor sus papeles en las misiones y así probar si tienen lo necesario para la vida ninja. En el caso de las kunoichis que revalidan su cedula ninja del Remolino recibirán un curso de seducción para el campo de misión.

Cabe mencionar que la primera profesora de la clase infantil sería Fu y tenían uno que otro consejo para esto, mientras que la del campo adulto Hana Hyuga se ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa maligna y todos rezaron por sus futuras alumnas.

7\. El Jonin sensei se verá obligado a mostrar mensualmente las habilidades de sus alumnos cada mes para evitar el trato desigual de entrenamiento. Además, se entrevistará estrictamente a los 4 con detectores de mentiras para ver si existen riñas debido a favoritismos en el equipo.

8\. Si existe algún caso en que exista un caso de enamoramiento alumno-profesor en cualquier ámbito, esto se someterá a análisis en el consejo ninja para verificar si de verdad hay un consentimiento del de ambas partes. En cualquier caso, la parte adulta no tiene permitido abordar de manera sexual a la parte infantil o de lo contrario se considerará violación sexual y se pagará severamente. La ley perderá efecto si la parte menor cumple los 18 años de edad y no intervendrá la Policía Militar de Uzushio.

9\. El ramen es la comida por excelencia en honor al clan Uzumaki fundador de la primera aldea del Remolino y el 10 de Octubre será declarado el día del Ramen.

10\. Todo huérfano deberá ser adoptado por la familia más cercana. En caso de que no haya, podrán ser asignados a la familias que no puedan tener hijos sin discriminación.

El País del Remolino estaba adelantándose a su época y era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de las naciones copiaran alguna de estas leyes, pero había que darle paso a la modernidad.  
En otro lado, Tenten descansaba de su entrenamiento en solitario mientras trataba de despejar su cabeza acerca de sus últimos arrebatos emocionales por la cercanía entre Lee y Yakumo, pero sabía que estaba evadiendo la realidad.

-¿A quién engaño? Creo que siento algo por Lee, pero no sé que hacer, necesito un milagro-suspiró la castaña muy impotente.

-¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO UN MILAGRO?!-se escuchó una voz imponente.

Una tremenda sombra de un dragón chino aterrador con un fondo de fuego miraba amenazante y Tenten estaba aterrada.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-.

-Ese grito son música para mis oídos, mortal-dijo arrogante el ser misterioso.

La amante de las armas estaba escondida al fondo de una roca con mucho miedo y temblando por el aura asesina.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-preguntó con miedo la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIÉN SOY?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEN SOY?! ¡SOY EL GUARDIÁN DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS!-respondió con un ego enorme el misterioso sujeto dragón.

-¿Guardián?-.

-Tu familia es poseedor de uno de los poderes más importantes del Mundo Impuro y si no dominas este regalo del cielo, tu castigo será...LA MUERTE-declaró el ser mágico.

-¿C-cómo te llamas?-preguntó intrigada la amante de las armas.

-¡YO SOY EL PODEROSO! Algo simpático, el indestructible Mushu-se terminó de revelar un pequeño dragón chino rojo.

Tenten se quedó con cara de Poker Face al ver a un mini dragón rojo chino que apenas le llegaba a media pierna.

-Lo sé, buena presentación. Tenía que hacer una buena impresión-alardeó el pequeño dragoncito bribón.

En ese momento, Lee llegó a entrenar y pensó que era una serpiente que Orochimaru mandó para lastimar a su amiga y lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LEE, NO LO LASTIMES!-regañó la mujer alarmada.

Tenten auxilió al sujeto y lo levantó delicadamente, pero seguía extrañada por lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué me enviaron una pequeña lagartija como guardián?-se preguntó la castaña.

-Espera, dra-gón, dra-gón. No una lagartija, no me verás sacando la lengua-aclaró molesto el sujeto mágico y sacando en alusión un lengua similar a una serpiente.

-¿Eso es un dragón de verdad?-preguntó Lee impresionado.

-Así es-.

-Pero es que eres...-trataba de dar su punto Tenten algo avergonzada y apenada.

-¿Poderoso, impresionante?-seguía dándose alagos Mushu.

-Chiquito-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Claro, soy de bolsillo-dijo el dragón rojo.

-¿Pero no los dragones son grandes e imponentes?-preguntó Lee sabiendo de las leyendas locales.

-Si viniera en mi tamaño real, espantaría a tu vaca-declaró serio Mushu.

-Pero no tenemos vacas-señaló Tenten extrañada.

-No me interesa, el poder no viene por el tamaño. Tanto es mi fuerza que puedo ver lo que llevan detrás de su uniformes-alegó el ser mágico.

Tenten se avergonzó y pateó lejos a Mushu por pervertido y este se indignó.

-¡HEY, NO TENGO PORQUE SUFRIR MALTRATO, ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO A TUS ANCESTROS! Muy bien, deshonor, deshonor a toda tu Familia. Toma nota: ¡DESHONRADA TÚ, DESHONRADA TU VACA..."!-gritó furioso Mushu.

-Perdona, es que me dijiste eso y perdí el control-se disculpó la chica con el ser.

-Ándale, ella no es mala. Puede ser gruñona, pero es una buena chica-le pidió Lee en nombre de su amiga.

-Está bien, solo porque el chico de las cejotas me lo pide-dijo con mucho ego el dragón.

-¿Por qué siento que esto no me va a gustar nada?-dijo Tenten considerando que ya tenía suficientes problemas en la vida.

Mientras tanto, Iruka se recuperaba de la enfermedad que tuvo tras la inyección del virus que le insertaron el día de la fuga de la Correccional de Konoha. Los síntomas eran iguales a los de una influenza severa, pero se mantuvo en control con la medicina que le administraron. Tiempo después de que pasaron los síntomas, se sentía mejor que bien ya que su cuerpo parecía más fuerte y rápido que antes.  
Por un extraño motivo, sus músculos estaban más tonificados y parecía haber crecido ligeramente, mientras que sus 5 sentidos habían aumentado mucho.  
Por el momento, él iba a ir a disfrutar un poco de la comida favorita de su antiguo alumno Naruto: Ramen de Ichiraku. El restaurante de quinta categoría había crecido mucho desde que el Uzumaki le donó una fortuna a Teuchi y este invirtió en su infraestructura para hacer crecer el sitio.  
El castaño entró y vio a Naruko comiendo dos platos de ramen de miso de cerdo como su hermano lo hacía en su tiempo. Él sonrió porque, desde que ocurrió la deserción del chico, ella cambió su carácter para bien y era una copia femenina de Naruto en cuanto a personalidad cómica.

-¡QUIERO UN PLATO MÁS, AYAME!-pidió la chica.

-Sale uno más-avisó la castaña a su padre.

En ese momento, Naruko vio a Iruka y le hizo de señas para que se sentara con ella animadamente.

-Hola, Naruko. Veo que sigues tratando de superar el récord de 46 platos de ramen-saludó el maestro.

-Sí, algún día pienso superar ese récord-declaró desafiante la pelirroja.

En el fondo, una imagen de Hinata estaba colgada superando a Kushina Uzumaki y Chouza Akamichi a la edad de 12 años. En una de sus misiones de reconocimiento en la aldea, la Hyuga y Naruto pasaron a degustar el ramen, y ella impuso un récord difícil de superar.

-Mi mamá hizo un tremendo escándalo al ver la foto de Hinata en el lugar porque se coló en el lugar bajo sus propias narices y su orgullo fue roto. Ella ahorita tiene una tremenda indigestión cuando se comió ayer 28 platos demasiado rápido-contó divertida la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo le hace para no engordar? Debería estar como Chouji-se preguntó curioso Iruka.

Un secreto vergonzoso de las mujeres del clan Hyuga es que todo lo que comen se va al pecho y trasero, haciendo que se desarrollen prematuramente para la envidia del resto de las aldeanas.  
En ese instante, Anko entró provocando miedo en los presentes debido a su mala fama como la segunda a cargo del Interrogatorio de Konoha, trabajo que disfrutaba enormemente pero que últimamente le sacaba demasiado estrés.

-Maldito Danzô, lo odio más que a Orochimaru-se venía quejando entre dientes y sacando instinto asesino a todos los presentes.

Ella se sentó a lado de Iruka, para su mala suerte y este no se retiró para tratar de no dejar sola a Naruko.

-Guau, que macho-decían los hombres presentes en shock.

Cuando Ayame vino, ella inesperadamente se tranquilizó y dio una sonrisa más sincera para la consternación de los dos presentes.

-Buenos días, señorita Mitarashi. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-le dijo amablemente la chica.

-Dame la orden del día, por favor-le pidió más calmada la mujer.

-Enseguida-.

Cuando Anko se volteó y miró a Naruko, esta enfureció y la agarró del cuello con una mirada penetrante.

-¡ENANA, DEBERÍA HACERTE PAGAR POR LA ESTUPIDEZ DE TU PADRE! ¡DESDE QUE DANZÔ ES HOKAGE, ÉL ME SACÓ DEL INTERROGATORIO Y METIÓ A SUS NINJAS RARITOS DE RAÍZ, Y ME REUBICARON A LA ESTÚPIDA ACADEMIA!-reclamó molesta la mujer.

-Oh, así que eres la nueva maestra. Te doy la bienvenida, señorita Mitarashi-le dio la mano Iruka cortésmente.

-¡NO QUIERO SUS CORTESÍAS, DESEO QUE ME DEVUELVAN MI PUESTO DE VUELTA Y TODO ES CULPA DEL CUARTO HOKAGE!-gritaba con ira la mujer.

-No es culpa de Naruko lo que le sucedió. Ella no tiene que cargar la culpa que sus padres cometieron-trató de hacer entrar en razón el Chunin.

En ese momento, Anko recordó los eventos que sufrió por culpa de Orochimaru y se tranquilizó debido a que el maestro tenía razón.

-Supongo que te haré caso-suspiró la mujer terminando la conversación y soltó a la chica.

En ese momento, Ayame salió del sitio y traía una orden de ramen de pollo con unos dangos al lado, y la Jonin Especial miró con ojos brillantes la comida.

-¡QUE RICO!-.

-Que bipolar-susurró Naruko muy aburrida.

Pasaron unas horas después de ello y Naruko estaba sola en una cascada meditando lo entendía de las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan, específicamente de Izanagi. Recordaba la batalla del Valle del Fin en el que Naruto usó esta técnica en contra de ella y Sasuke sin quedar ciego.

-Jutsu Creación de Todas las Cosas, quizás pueda...-susurró Naruko con una mirada triste una libreta.

Nadie lo sabía pero cuando era pequeña, después de que Naruto se fue de la aldea, ella inconscientemente creó una amiga imaginaria al quedarse sola.

-Quizás sea posible, ¿pero estará bien?-se preguntó la Uzumaki y cerró los ojos.

Ella estaba en su paisaje mental y empezó a ver sus más profundos recuerdos enterrados. En eso, vio las bases de una especie de una bella yonkai Kitsune pequeña que ella creó en su cabeza infantil.

-Ahri-habló entrecortada la pelirroja.

Ella salió de su paisaje mental y ya tenía todo listo para darle forma a su creación, así que empezó a concentrar en la palma de su mano izquierda todo el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos que podía soportar junto al chakra Ying de las 9 Bestias con Cola en un punto muy compreso.  
Este chakra empezó a tomar la forma de una chica desnuda muy hermosa de 12 años con cabello negro, ojos felinos amarillos y con orejas y 9 colas blancas de Kitsune. Luego esto empezó a concentrar todo el chakra Yang de las Bestias con Cola y Senjutsu de los 6 Caminos en su palma derecha para darle la vitalidad y la fuerza física a esta imagen para darle vida a su amiga imaginaria.  
Todo esto conllevó a una terrible explosión que fue sentida por las Bestias con Cola en la Aldea del Remolino ya que tenían un presentimiento de que alguien jugó a ser dios.

-¿Sintieron eso?-preguntó Matatabi asustada.

-Si no me equivoco fue en el País del Fuego, no sé que sucede pero siento que será un lastre para mí-señaló Kurama un poco aburrido.

Naruko estuvo inconsciente varios minutos por la pérdida de todo su chakra dado por su hermano, pero el proceso no la mataría. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, una mirada curiosa felina estaba contemplándola y ella se levantó para fijarse en que su trabajo resultó exitoso.

-Naruko, al fin despertaste-saludó amigablemente la niña.

La pelirroja miraba a su mejor amiga hecha de su imaginación justo como la recordaba, pero al parecer tomó todas las medidas corporales que ella tenía, incluido pechos, cintura y trasero. Ella al ser una derivada de una Uzumaki jinchuriki, poseía las clásicas marquitas que poseía su creadora y su hermano mayor. Su hermoso cabello negro lacio y largo que ondeaba al viento, sus seductores ojos felinos amarillentos y sus esponjosas 9 colas blancas que se movían de acuerdo a las emociones de la niña se dejaban ver sin problemas, pero el problema es que se hallaba desnuda sin ninguna clase de pudor.  
La Uzumaki empezó a abrazarla y lloró bastante desconsolada, dejando a Ahri muy sorprendida pero esta empezó a acariciarla como fue creada hace años.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, Naruko-sonreía la chica a su creadora.

-Perdóname, no quise hacerlo. Te quiero mucho-susurraba sin poder contenerse la pelirroja.

-Sé cuanto has sufrido, soy parte de tí, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estoy al tanto de lo que te suceda-le recordó cariñosamente la nueva Bestia con Cola.

La pelirroja dejó de abrazarlo y le dio una muda de ropa que sacó de un sello especial de su cuerpo. Era un pequeño kimono rojo con insignias de remolino que le iban bien a la zorrita.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar a algo?-preguntó la pelinegra interesada.

-Jejeje, bueno...hace tiempo que no juego a este tipo de cosas infantiles-se rascó Naruko la cabeza avergonzada porque ya no era una niña.

-Ándale, nadie nos verá, por favooooor-le insistía la Kitsune.

La pelirroja se rindió al ver los ojos de cachorro que Ahri le hacía y empezaron a jugar a las escondidas como recuperando el tiempo perdido. Naruko siempre quiso sentirse una niña normal y esto era todo lo que tenía de este deseo. Así pasaron varias horas hasta que oscureció y se sentaron en el Monumento Hokage.

-Jamás me he sentido tan viva-admitió una Naruko sonriente.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió Ahri abrazando a su amiga.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho a un lado, ya me parezco a mis padres-recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su creación.

-No te preocupes, no esperaba que me recordaras cuando crecieras. Pero es tiempo de hacer mi trabajo en este mundo-declaró la pelinegra.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó consternada la Uzumaki.

-No creo que vayas a dejarme encerrada, necesitas mi poder para lo que se avecina. Como dije, sé la situación con tu hermano mayor y no quiero quedarme atrás-le guiñó el ojo la Kitsune.

En ese momento, Ahri al tener en su cabeza las técnicas de su creadora empezó a hacer un sello que seria su unión permanente a su amiga.

-Sello Transferencia de Bestia con Cola-.

En ese momento, Ahri transfirió todo su ser en el cuerpo de Naruko y sus almas quedaron ligadas para siempre y al cabo de un minuto ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Ahri, ¿dónde estás?-.

-"Aquí adentro"-se escuchó en la cabeza de la Uzumaki.

En ese momento, una cortina de humo dejó ver a la Kitsune y Naruko sintió el enorme poder de nuevo en su interior, pero de alguna forma estaba completa.

-Asi que esto se siente tener un ser en tu interior-declaró sonriente Naruko.

-Ahora nada nos va a separar, te protegeré de quienes quieran hacerte daño-le dijo la zorrita con un gran abrazo.

-Mis papás no deben saber de tí, podrían llegar a tratar de indagar sobre como le hice. No quisiera que tampoco el nuevo Hokage quiera manipularte-deseó la pelirroja.

-Nos protegeremos, por eso somos mejores amigas-declaró la pequeña Bestia con Cola.

-No solo nos protegeremos nosotras sino también alcanzaremos la paz como Ashura lo quería-declaró la Uzumaki sonriente.

-Yo te apoyo-.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Iruka iba caminando de improviso de noche a su casa porque había tenido mucho trabajo ese día con respecto a sus alumnos, sobre todo el dolor de cabeza que le daban el Escuadrón Konohamaru inspirados en Naruko Uzumaki.

-Necesito un relajante baño de burbujas y un buen sueño, que bueno que terminó la semana-suspiró el sujeto somnoliento.

En ese momento, vio en la calle solitaria a lo lejos a Ayame Ichiraku caminando con un paquete grande de dangos caseros.

-¿Por qué está a esta hora sin compañía?-se preguntó el sujeto en voz baja.

Él decidió seguirla de forma sigilosa, habilidad desarrollada por andar detrás de los bromistas hermanos Uzumaki en el pasado, sin levantar sospechas. Al cabo de varios minutos, llegó a una zona donde se rentaban departamentos de bajo presupuesto, ideal para shinobis solteros, y la señorita Ichiraku se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-¿Acaso ella tendrá un novio de quién nadie sepa?-se preguntó el moreno sospechoso.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y se reveló a una Anko en ropa interior negra que resaltaba sus atributos, y en ese momento ella saludó con un beso en los labios a la visitante.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!-ahogó un grito muy sorpresivo el Chunin.

-Ayame, te he esperado desde hace una hora. Me tenías muy preocupada, mi amor-se escuchaba desde lejos el saludo de Anko.

-¡¿Mi...amor?!-ahogó otro grito el castaño.

-Lo siento mucho, Anko. Es que mi papá necesitaba ayuda y me costó pedirle que saliera de mi casa-le explicó la cocinera un poco exhausta.

-Bueno, no importa. Pásale-le pidió la mujer amablemente.

Iruka estaba a punto de volverse loco ante la noticia de que la dulce hija del sujeto del ramen era lesbiana y que era la parte sumisa de la mujer más ruda de la Aldea de la Hoja, otro caso sorprendente. Queriendo ver más a detalle de la situación, el sujeto decidió espiar en la ventana con una habilidad silenciosa impresionante.  
El Chunin veía como Anko poseía de manera profesional a una muy inexperta Ayame y casi no podía controlar el derrame nasal que esto le iba a provocar.

-Eres tan pura e inocente, no puedo resistirme a eso, es mi mayor debilidad-susurró la pelimorada besando el cuello de su víctima como una serpiente.

-Señorita Mitarashi, contrólese. Hoy yo venía a sacar su estrés como lo acordamos-le dijo muy excitada la chica.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, has lo que tengas que hacer con calma-se tranquilizó la mujer.

Iruka estaba disfrutando en vivo un maldito espectáculo Yuri de los dioses. Ayame estaba dándole una erótica sesión de masaje a la mujer más peligrosa del lugar y esta era como una serpiente que enrollaba a su presa.  
Ante una desnuda Anko, Ayame le daba un masaje en los hombros y espalda sobre todo en las partes más sensibles haciendo que esta se humedeciera ante tanto placer.

-T-tus manos son divinas, mi amor-felicitó la hermosa mujer serpiente entrecortada.

-Anko, ¿quieres final feliz?-le pidió la castaña dulcemente.

-Siempre lo quiero si eres tú-aceptó gustosa Anko.

El sujeto tenía una terrible erección que casi no podía contener y la grandiosa sesión de sexo oral que Ayame le daba a su amante lo empeoraba todo.

-Mi amor, mete más la lengua. Tienes mucho...que aprender-le pedía la chica mayor llevando el ritmo del cunnilingus tomando la cabeza de la cocinera.

-Dime que esto no esté pasando-rezaba Iruka espantado.

Aunque Ayame no era una experta, si tenía talento como una buena amante y Anko disfrutaba terriblemente su sufrimiento placentero.

-Ahí voy, prepárate-le avisó la Jonin.

En ese instante, ella se arqueó y se vino soltando todos sus sentimientos en esos 7 segundos que sintió ascender al cielo. Anko empezó a llorar un poco y se recargaba en el comodo pecho que Ayame le proporcionaba.

-Mi vida es un asco, pero solo tú me has dado un motivo para seguir viva. Te quiero mucho-susurraba la mujer.

-Yo siempre cuidaré de tí-le prometió la joven chica.

En eso se escuchó un ruido y Anko vio por la ventana a un espantado Iruka y esta quedó pálida.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?!-dijo aterrada la Jonin.

En ese momento, el Chunin se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto y salió huyendo atemorizado de que fuera asesinado por la mujer serpiente.

-¡VUELVE ACÁ, INFELIZ!-iba a ir detrás la mujer, pero Ayame la detuvo.

-Anko, estás desnuda. Ya no podrás alcanzarlo-trataba de calmarla la castaña.

-No, si él le dice a todos de nosotros tendremos que irnos de la aldea. En este lugar no aceptarán a alguien como nosotras-dijo con temor la Jonin.

-Ay no, no no no-hablaba con miedo Ayame.

-Voy a matarlo si abre esa boca-prometió la alumna de Orochimaru.

En otro lugar de la aldea, Tsunade estaba acomodando las cosas del hospital mientras se hallaba sumamente disgustada porque las cosas no iban bien en los últimos días. Primero, Minato renuncia y Danzô se hace Hokage; segundo, Jiraiya rejuveneció y ella sigue vieja y arrugada escondida en un jutsu de transformación eterno.  
Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que el pervertido no había ido a verla en el hospital para visitarla mientras estuvo herida. Cuando ella resultaba lastimada en misiones, él era el primero en visitarla sin dudar pero ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

-¿Soy tan mala como esos niños malcriados me han dicho?-se preguntó la mujer seria.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya recorría las oscuras calles de Konoha y pensaba en que pensaba Minato en poner a Danzô como Hokage, pero este asunto le olía a podrido. Lo bueno de este asunto es que le mantenía desocupada la cabeza para olvidar por un rato a Tsunade.  
El Sanin paró en una calle solitaria que solo era alumbrada por un poste y esto le trajo un buen recuerdo con una de sus compañeras de generación.

Flashback

Era un día frío de febrero y el peliblanco de 12 años estaba triste por unas flores que Tsunade rechazó tajantemente.

-Soy un idiota, ¿por qué ella no me hace caso?-decía muy deprimido el sujeto.

En una de esas, una chica castaña de ojos perlados iba caminando con rollos de canela y tenían unos chocolates muy sabrosos que hizo ella misma. Ella vio a Jiraiya rondar por el lugar y fue a saludarlo animada.

-Jiraiya, hola-saludó amablemente la chica.

-Oh, Hitomi. ¿Vas para tu casa?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Sí, hace mucho frío-decía un poco temblorosa la mujer y vio el ramo de flores algo maltratadas-Veo que Tsunade te mandó a volar otra vez-señaló casual la chica.

-La misma historia de siempre-suspiró el futuro Sanin.

-No deberías obsesionarte con ella, Tsunade solo le gusta llamar la atención y que le rueguen. Siempre ha sido así, mejor vayamos a comer estos rollos de canela y estos chocolates. Quería dártelos-sonrió sonrojada la Hyuga ante esto último.

-¿Son para mí?-preguntó en shock el Sanin.

-Así es, me agradas mucho. Puedo tomar esas flores, ninguna debe ser maltratada así. Me encanta la jardinería-dijo feliz la mujer.

Flashback fin

-Hitomi, ojalá siguieras viva para hacerme compañía. Lamento haberte fallado-lamentó el sujeto y siguió su camino.

La chica de los recuerdos llevaba muchos años muerta en una misión de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y fue el primer golpe que Jiraiya sufrió en su vida.  
En ese momento, el Sanin chocó con una mujer de cabello verde y cuando Jiraiya la miró también tenía esos ojos blancos malva que caracterizaba a los Hyuga.

-Disculpe, señorita. Fue mi culpa-dijo el sujeto levantando varias cosas.

-No se preocupe, señor. Yo tampoco lo vi-le dijo la mujer frente a él.

En ese momento, a la chica se le cayó un libro que el sujeto reconoció como "La historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz" que el mismo escribió.

-¿Ese libro te gusta? Fue mi primera obra-dijo impresionado el peliblanco.

-Mi tía Hitomi me lo leía de pequeña antes de morir en la guerra. Las aventuras del ninja Naruto eran mis favoritas, no puedo creer que me topé con Jiraiya el Sanin-dijo impresionada la peliverde.

-H-Hitomi, ella era mi mejor amiga-señaló el Sanin nervioso por la mención.

-Recuerdo que ella me hablaba maravillas de usted y creía que iba a ser el ninja más fuerte de todos. Según ella, el ninja Naruto era usted en el libro, aunque me dio tristeza que no se halla quedado con la chica que le gustaba-mencionó la Hyuga.

-Bueno, tu tía fue muy perspicaz. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de charlar?-.

-Natsu, Natsu Hyuga para servirle-se presentó formalmente la identificada como la guardiana de Hanabi.

-Natsu Hyuga, ¿como el cítrico?-.

-Jijiji, así es. De hecho es mi fruta preferida-dio a saber la chica.

-Disculpe que sea algo insistente, pero debo acompañarla a su casa. No son horas de ir sola en la calle-le dijo el Sanin.

-Me haría bien un poco de compañía, acepto su propuesta con mucho gusto-le sonrió la mujer.

Jiraiya ayudó a cargar unas cosas que llevaba la mujer y veía que ella le recordaba demasiado a la mejor amiga que por idiota no pudo decirle que la quería más de lo que él pensaba.

-Me gustan mucho sus libros, el más reciente es mi preferido. Me encantó la escena donde Midori se le declara a Kagaho y hacen el amor a la luz de la Luna Llena-le dijo la peliverde.

-¡¿ESPERA, LEES ICHA ICHA PARADISE?!-exclamó en shock el sujeto.

-Así es, me gusta mucho el romance con escenas de sexo. Es algo que el clan no enseña mucho-explicó como si nada la ojiperla.

-¿Y tú de donde sacaste el interés en esos libros de quinta que hago?-preguntó intrigado el sujeto.

-Bueno, mi ama fallecida Hana Hyuga los leía mucho y me los prestaba porque se los pedía-le contó la mujer.

Jiraiya tragó duro al oír ese nombre ya que no tenía buenos términos debido a lo que ocurrió con Naruto y esta chica era una antigua subordinada, aunque le agradecía el hallar una chica con buenos gustos literarios.

-Hablando de ello, no he hecho investigación dsde hace mucho y quisiera una musa para inspiración para mi siguiente libro-sacaba el tema el sujeto oportunista.

-Oh, genial. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó sonrojada la chica al ser una ayuda para su autor preferido.

-Bueno...-.

El sujeto empieza a susurrarle en el oído y ella se pone roja al oír la propuesta indecorosa del sujeto.

-¿Quiero que pose desnuda para usted?-decía impresionada y sonrojada la peliverde.

-No lo haga si no lo desea-le aclaró nervioso porque fue un impulso muy prematuro.

-Oh, si quiere puedo ir a su casa. No tengo problemas con tal de ayudarlo a sacar una obra de arte-aceptó sorpresivamente la mujer.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamó el Sanin porque esto no pasaba a menos que les pagara dinero.

-No se preocupe, no tengo ningún problema. Sé que no es una mala persona, ¿como puedo posar?-sonrió amablemente la Hyuga.

-No lo sé, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos-se rascó la cabeza el Sanin.

En ese instante, los dos llegaron al Compuesto Hyuga y se pararon frente a la entrada.

-Mañana pase por mí en la tarde, yo lo esperaré con gusto-se despidió formalmente la mujer.

-Lo haré con gusto, señorita Hyuga-le dijo el sujeto formalmente y besó su mano porque la chica era una gran dama.

-Descanse bien, señor Jiraiya. Dulces sueños-dijo por última vez la chica y le dio un besito en la mejilla al peliblanco, dejándolo sorprendido.

El Sanin la observaba marcharse hacia adentro del clan y empezó a quedar muy impactado por la inusual mujer que conoció.

-Ahora entiendo porque Naruko y Naruto se volvieron locos por los Hyuga-suspiró el sujeto en shock.

Mientras tanto, Hana tenía reunidos a Hinata y Naruto en un campo de entrenamiento y ella les pidió que desactivarán sus ojos esta vez.

-Mamá, ¿qué haremos hoy?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Hoy te enseñaré una habilidad única del Tenseigan. Naruto tendrás que aprender a estar en sincronía con este poder debido a que tu Rinnegan es capaz de burlarlo-le pidió la mujer.

-De acuerdo, mamá-asintió el rubio.

En ese momento, el paisaje se puso azul y los chicos vieron que un pajarillo estaba suspendido en el aire congelado, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Ambos se fijaron que sus doujutsus estaban activos instintivamente para protegerse del efecto.

-Séptimo Cielo: Saturno-presentó la Ôtsutsuki formalmente.

-¿Manipular el tiempo? Eso si es cool, de veras-afirmó el Uzumaki extasiado.

-Es bastante difícil sostenerlo, pero muy útil para muchas cosas-explicó la peliazul adulta.

-¿Yo puedo hacer eso?-preguntó Hinata interesada.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Usalo sabiamente una vez que termines de dominarlo-aseveró su madre.

Pasaron los dias hasta que la Princesa Byakugan entrenaba para ejecutar esa útil técnica y le salía poco tiempo, pero era suficiente por el momento.

-Hinata, deberías poner en práctica la técnica es ara dominarla en una pelea-aconsejó Naruto a su novia.

-Pero no quisiera afectar a mis amigos con esto-señaló la peliazul.

-Necesitamos conejillos de Indias-sugirió el rubio.

Tras unos momentos de pensarlo, ambos amantes secretos sonrieron malévolamente porque ya sabían a donde probar la habilidad del Tenseigan: Konoha.  
Tras una rápida llegada a través del Kamui, ambos chicos lograron colarse en la barrera sin problemas y se disfrazaron de civiles para ejecutar travesuras a los ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Quién será nuestra primera víctima?-se preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Él-señaló el Uzumaki con el dedo.

La Hyuga vio a Chouji Akamichi entrar a la tienda de Barbacoa Q y los chicos los siguieron sigilosamente al establecimiento. El castaño llegó campante y había un plato de rosquillas para los clientes que tenia una nota: Chouji, no comas de este plato. Atte. Gerencia.

-Nadie me dice que comer y que no. Venga con papá-dijo el gordito tomando una dona.

Cuando dio el mordisco, la dona había desaparecido de la nada y quedó con miedo de lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero qué pasó?-dijo con terror el castaño.

El Akamichi tomó otra dona y antes de morderla, esta también desapareció sin dejar rastro. De allí, él trataba de comerselas todas y se esfumaban para su consternación.

-¡¿NOOOOOOOO, QUE PASA AQUÍ?!-exclamó Chouji asustado.

En ese momento, su ropa desapareció también y este gritó en vergüenza para taparse.

-¡AAAAAAH, NO PUEDE SER!-maldijo el gordito.

En ese instante, Ino apareció en el lugar porque había sido citada por Asuma y esta se rió por la situación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burló la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta, la ropa de la Yamanaka se esfumó de la nada también y quedó completamente desnuda también.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOO!-chilló de vergüenza Ino.

Ella se cubría con sus manos ante la vergonzosa situación y se veía escondidos a Naruto y Hinata con donas y las ropas de los dos muchachos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!-se reían a carcajadas los dos y huyeron del lugar.

Después de quemar con crueldad la ropa de ambos sujetos, los dos renegados volvieron a su aldea debido a que Hinata tenía dolor ocular al usar esa habilidad ya que era algo desgastante.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade estaba junto a Shizune arreglando unas cosas para el viaje en unos meses al Monte Shikkotsu, al que llevaría a sus alumnas Sakura, Ino y Yakumo. La asistente de la Senju de tipo con una foto que cayó de un libro y se la enseñó a su mentora.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿qué es esto?-le preguntó la morena entregando la foto.

Ella la vio y quedó en shock porque era de una vez que espió a Jiraiya debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin invitarla a salir. Esto había ocurrido mucho después de la muerte de Dan, y la foto era de Jiraiya con una Hyuga de cabello castaño.

Flashback

Se veía a Tsunade aún deprimida por la muerte de su novio caminando por las calles de Konoha. Desde que murió su prometido no había querido ver a alguien por un tiempo pero extrañamente Jiraiya no vino a molestarla en ninguno de esos días.

-¿Dónde estará ese pervertido cuando uno lo necesita? Hace mucho que no lo he mirado haciendo de las suyas-dijo la mujer un poco molesta por la ausencia del joven Sanin.

Ella empezó a caminar por la aldea y luego de un buen rato alcanzó a ver la silueta del Sanin caminando a un lugar.

-Al fin lo encontré, quizás pueda sacarle un poco de plática. Al menos no estaré aburrida-mencionó la mujer un poco más animada.

La mujer alcanzó a ver a Jiraiya e iba a saludarlo cuando se fijó una hermosa dama muy hermosa con un aire de doncella se le acercó muy animada.

-Espera un segundo, ¿esa gata quién demonios es? Las mujeres no se le acercan así a ese pervertido-se preguntaba Tsunade entre molesta y celosa.

Ella vio que la chica le había traído ajo en escabeche con albahaca japonesa y el pollo frito Karaage, la comida favorita del Sanin Sapo y eso era algo que Tsunade desconocía.

-Hola sapito, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó la mujer muy animada.

-Hola Hitomi, yo amanecí de maravilla. ¿Cómo estás, mi princesa?-preguntó Jiraiya caballerosamente.

Eso dejó a la Senju completamente en shock porque el sujeto solo era así con ella y ahora al parecer se le escapaba de las manos.

-¿Pero qué demonios? Yo soy la única a la que le debería decirle princesa, ¿que se cree esa puta?-gruñó molesta la Sanin Babosa.

En cierto momento, ella les tomó una foto muy molesta por un tierno abrazo que se dieron, y se fue furiosa después de eso. Luego de esa noche, es cuando ella decidió irse en compañía de su aprendiz Shizune Kato fuera de la aldea.

Flashback fin

La Sanin rompió la foto y la arrojó a la basura un poco disgustada por el recuerdo amargo, mientras que Shizune se quedó confusa.

-¿Y eso?-.

-No es nada. Es un error que solo quiero olvidar el resto de mi vida-fue lo único que dijo la rubia molesta.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya estaba en su apartamento escribiendo algo en su nuevo Icha Icha. Era un poco vergonzoso el hecho de que estaba haciendo su historia en base a Naruto y Hinata como un par de amantes que sus familias se odiaban y huían para vivir su amor.

-Minato me va a matar por esto, pero la historia del niño me va a lanzar de nuevo a la cima-afirmó el peliblanco con lo que recordaba de sus encuentros con los dos renegados.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el timbre de la casa y el sujeto salió a abrir la puerta, revelando a Natsu Hyuga que traía un sencillo vestido verde con unas estampas de Hyuganatsus y una diadema verde que tapaba su sello en la frente.

-Buenos tardes, señor Jiraiya. Vine como habíamos acordado-saludó la mujer.

-Yo creí que no llegarías-.

-Oh, una promesa para mí es muy importante. Palabra de Hyuga-asintió la ojiperla.

-Bien, pasa-.

Luego de ello, la mujer pasó y se sentó en un cómodo sofá y el sujeto se fijó que las medidas de la invitada eran muy buenas proporciones como toda chica de su clan.

-¿Deseas tomar un Champagne?-preguntó el Sanin cortés.

-Seria excelente-aceptó la chica.

El sujeto fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas con la bebid fina para darle una a la hermosa invitada. Luego de ello, el sujeto se fijó en que realmente era bastante atrayente justo como lo era Hitomi en el pasado.

-Eres muy valiente para venir a mi casa a sabiendas de que tengo muy mala fama con respecto a las mujeres-señaló el Sanin.

-Quizás sí sea cierto, pero para mi tía fallecida usted era su héroe y decía que si alguien le daba una oportunidad sería un gran sujeto como pareja-aclaró tranquilamente la mujer.

-Tu tía era una excelente mujer, nunca he conocido a alguien con ese corazón para tolerar mis tonterías. Admito que si siguiera viva, yo me hubiera casado con ella sin pensarlo-suspiró el sujeto un poco melancólico al ver una foto de él con la Hyuga.

-Esa foto no la había visto-señaló la peliverde curiosa.

La fotografía era de una misión que el joven Jiraiya hizo en solitario con Hitomi poco antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-Quizás esa misión me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era mi mejor amiga, pero fue tan terco en no reconocer que la empezaba a amar-suspiró el sujeto.

-¿Los dos nunca anduvieron?-.

-Si fuimos novios por un año antes de que ella muriera. Tsunade había anunciado su compromiso a sus allegados que ella se casaría con Dan y entré en un estado de depresión-empezó a contar Jiraiya.

-Algo de eso me contó ella cuando era niña. Eso si fue muy triste-.

-Ella me consoló como nunca unas noches después. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba empezando a...tú sabes-quiso a dar a entender el sujeto.

-Sí, sexo. No me omita detalles, soy de mente abierta-sonrió divertida la chica.

-Esta bien. Yo empecé a frecuentarla más y ella empezó a sustituir en mi corazón a Tsunade. Yo estaba dispuesto a darme una oportunidad con tu tía y ser feliz a lado de alguien que me lo ofrecía todo y era su principal motivo de vivir. Pero...ella murió sin que yo pudiera hacer algo...aún me arrepiento por no decirle cuanto realmente la amaba...-empezó a llorar el sujeto admitiendo que había cometido un error fatal.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Jiraiya-empezó a abrazarlo empáticamente la chica.

-Intenté enterrar este dolor profundamente y empezar a perseguir a Tsunade para tratar de olvidarme de esto, pero ese estupido niño me hizo recordar de nuevo que yo siempre amaré a una persona que ya no está conmigo-admitió roto el peliblanco.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el peliblanco desahogó la tristeza y culpa de muchos años, y se fijó que estaba su cabeza en el generoso enorme pecho de la mujer, cortesía del ADN Hyuga.

-Señor Jiraiya, no se sienta así. Mi tía era una persona muy perspicaz y estoy segura que sabía lo que sentía por ella, quizás no se lo dijo pero ella se guiaba por sus acciones. El tiempo que pasó con mi tía fue suficiente para que descansara en paz y va a cuidarlo toda su vida, esto segura que algún día la volverá a ver-le dijo la peliverde muy segura.

El Sanin vio la dulce mirada de Natsu y por un instante se fijó que el hermoso rostro de Hitomi se figuraba como en sus recuerdos. Hipnotizado por sus memorias, él inmediatamente le plantó un beso bastante sediento de atención y amor a la sorprendida peliverde, quien enseguida le correspondió y se dejó llevar por lo sucedido. Cuando Jiraiya terminó de besarla, él se puso muy pálido porque se había propasado con la amable jovencita.

-Señorita Natsu, discúlpeme por mi total atrevimiento. No sé que me pasó-empezó a tartamudear el hombre.

Ella empezó a reír dulcemente y entendió muy bien el porqué de la reacción del peliblanco y abrazó tiernamente al sujeto.

-No soy una chica que haya salido con muchas personas, pero sé cuando una persona está muy sola en este mundo. Es muy buen besador, eso me dejó muy descolocada. Quiero hacerle una oferta que dudo que rechace-declaró la mujer sonriente.

-¿Qué clase de oferta?-preguntó curioso el peliblanco.

-Si lo desea, usted puede desahogar cada sentimiento que tenga reprimido por alguien. Seré su dama de compañía siempre obediente y cualquier cosa que desee hacer conmigo es bienvenida, ya sea tomar mi cuerpo cuando usted lo desee. Aún soy virgen y una vez que me marque le perteneceré para siempre-le propuso la chica.

-Espera un segundo, no es...-trató de negar el sujeto.

La chica solo le tapó los labios con un dedo y esta le sonrió muy divertida ante la situación.

-Solo olvida todo lo que ha sufrido por amor, por esta noche solo seremos tú y yo en este lugar. No piense en Tsunade o en mi tía Hitomi, ya es joven de nuevo y tiene tiempo para volver a comenzar. Ya es hora de darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor...yo le haré sentirse amado otra vez-le dijo la Hyuga y le dio tierno beso para demostrar su punto.

Esa noche en ese departamento, un inesperado y extraño amorío despertaría entre los dos, y las consecuencias de este acontecimiento impactaría mucho en los eventos que iban a venir.

Omake Shiro y Yuna: Una historia de Renegados

En un punto desconocido del País del Agua, un humilde pescador estaba trabajando como siempre para tener de donde vivir. La economía ya iba mejorando desde hace tiempo cuando un grupo misterioso ganó el Golpe de Estado contra el Cuarto Mizukage y este se rindió. La guerra civil siempre le había parecido una verdadera estupidez e iba en contra de su filosofía: Amor y paz para todos.

-¡SHIRO, YA CASI ACABAMOS! ¡TÚ CIERRAS EL DÍA DE HOY!-se escuchó una voz al fondo.

-Si, jefe-obedeció aburrido el hombre.

Shiro Yoku es un sujeto civil de cabello negro de 23 años de edad dedicado al sector de la pesca. A simple vista no tenía una clase de don especial o algo por el estilo, pero su destino ya estaba sellado por algo más allá de las estrellas.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que cerrar? Ya quiero ir a casa, algún día tendré mi propio barco y me iré a casa cuando yo desee-refunfuñó el joven molesto.

Luego de acomodar un poco sus cosas y verificar que todo estuviera en orden, Shiro decidió que era tiempo de irse. Cuando iba camino a casa, alcanzó a ver entre una misteriosa niebla la silueta de una especie de ninfa o eso parecía.  
Si algo era que caracterizaba a Shiro era una falta de sentido común ya que cualquiera hubiera huido del sitio, pero él se acercó despacio para investigar más a detalle. En una roca se escondió y logró ver mucho mejor la silueta y se fijó que efectivamente era una mujer.

-La niebla está siguiendo a esa chica-susurró el muchacho algo intrigado.

Cuando la niebla estaba más despejada, el chico notó a una muy bella mujer que aparentaba tener su edad físicamente. Su cabello era lacio y de color rojo escarlata como la sangre que se había derramado en ese país por años, y bastante largo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas eran azules celestes sin pupilas con un toque de brillo nacarado. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y tersa como la seda más finas.  
Lo que casi había matado de hemorragia nasal al pescador era el hecho de que la chica se hallaba completamente desnuda. Según Shiro que escaneaba como robot a la mujer, sus senos eran fácilmente entre copa C y D, su trasero era indescriptiblemente perfecto y su lado más íntima era extremadamente deseable para...

-¿En que rayos estoy pensando? Maldita sea-se autoregañó el pescador y casi se arrancaba sus cabellos.

El sujeto salió de su escondite y la mujer misteriosa lo vio muy asustada. Él se dio cuenta y se acercó con mucha delicadeza a la chica.

-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero ayudarte, todo va a estar bien, preciosa. No sé porque lloras, pero voy a hacer lo posible para no verte así-empezó a decir con mucha calma el pescador.

La chica se relajó y Shiro secó sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos. Para su buena suerte, el tenía una camisa limpia en su mochila y se la puso a la mujer para que no tuviera fría, ante la reacción atónita de la pelirroja misteriosa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un poco de comida en casa, yo soy un buen cocinero y sé que te gustará-le invitó el chico sonriente.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente y la niebla desapareció como había llegado. El chico notó que el clima reaccionaba frente al estado de ánimo de la pelirroja y eso sería malo si alguien llegara a notarlo porque aún habían muchos prejuicios contra las personas con Kekkei Genkai, aunque aún no importaba por el momento.  
La casa de Shiro era muy humilde y pequeña, aunque como él decía: Donde cabe uno, puede entrar otro. La pelirroja no había hablado en todo ese rato, pero veía muy atentamente cuando el pescador cocinaba para ella de forma muy curiosa.

-Huevos con tocino, espero que te guste-le sirvió el chico para lo único que le alcanzaba.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo usar los cubiertos y el pescador empezó a darle de comer en la boca. Ella estaba muy sorprendida porque la comida era deliciosa y se dejó querer un poco por el muchacho.  
Shiro se pasó viendo que la mujer veía muy fijamente lo que él hacía como si fuera una especie de mascota y eso le incomodaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué te me quedas mirándome así?-preguntó el chico muy extrañado.

-Shiro Yoku-dijo la mujer sonriente.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? Ni siquiera te he dicho-señaló sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Shiro, Shiro, Shiro-repetía juguetona la pelirroja feliz.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, linda-calmaba el pescador a la mujer.

El sujeto se fijó que la personalidad de la mujer era muy similar al de una niña pequeña e inocente. Es como si algo o alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo y halla bloqueado esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?-preguntó el chico paciente.

-Mami me puso Yuna-respondió la pelirroja sonriente.

-¿Yuna?-.

-Yuna Honomi como mi papi, o eso creo. No estoy muy segura-se rascó la cabeza la mujer.

-Ese apellido jamás lo había escuchado. Quizás sea de un clan extinto o algo por el estilo, no importa. Es mejor que te quedes aquí por un tiempo, puedes dormir en la cama si quieres. Yo estaré en el suelo-le propuso el muchacho.

La pelirroja asintió muy obediente y así llegó la noche. Cuando Shiro se levantó para ir al baño como acostumbraba solo una vez, se fijó que Yuna estaba parada en la ventana mirando fijamente la Luna y tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente con su mano.

-Yuna, ¿no puedes dormir?-.

-La Luna, quiero bajarla-decía muy infantilmente la chica.

-Está muy lejos, solo puedes mirarla pero no tocarla-declaró el chico muy divertido.

-Que mal, yo quiero ir a la Luna-dijo triste la pelirroja.

-Si algún día está en mis manos yo te llevaré allá. Por el momento, ya es hora de dormir-le ordenó el pescador.

-No quiero dormir solita, hay monstruos que me pueden atrapar-dijo con miedo la chica.

-No tienes 5 años-señaló el chico serio.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-susurró la mujer con miedo.

-Bien, dormiremos juntos-aceptó el muchacho ya rendido.

-Que bien, gracias-celebró feliz la pelirroja.

Curiosamente, la mujer logró conciliar el sueño en poco tiempo y el pescador no podía entender que pasaba con Yuna. Su belleza era algo fuera de este mundo y por algún motivo su pasado era muy intrigante.

-Espero que algún día no tengas que sufrir. Es mejor quizás que no sepas quien eres, tal vez no sea bueno-mencionó el chico tratando de pensar el porqué de la amnesia de ella.


	19. Chapter 19

Renegados  
Capítulo 19 LAS PIEZAS DEL AJEDREZ COMIENZAN A MOVERSE

En toda su vida, Iruka jamás había tenido miedo de alguna persona o ser, excepto por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas que mató a sus padres. Habían pasado unos días desde que se topó una escena que solo había visto en Icha Icha Paradise: La adorable y encantadora camarera Ayame Ichiraku estaba teniendo sexo lésbico con la mujer más ruda y temible de Konoha, Anko Mitarashi.  
Cuando llegó a la Academia Ninja, se fijó que todos los maestros estaban reunidos en una sala y lo estaban esperando. El director estaba viendo que el Chunin llegó y dio inicio con lo que iban a tratar.

-Bien, es hora de avisarles algo muy importante. Se incorpora al plantel una nueva compañera que viene directo de los ninjas de élite de nuestra amada aldea-declaró el director.

-Eso es bueno, así nuestros alumnos tendrán mejores notas y saldrán más equipados al mundo real-dijo uno de los presentes.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, quiero que le den la más cálida bienvenida a la Jonin Especial Anko Mitarashi-presentó el director a todos.

Iruka se puso pálido cuando vio a la mujer parada con una sonrisa sádica que a todos les dio miedo, pero la cara de la mujer cambió cuando miró al castaño.

-"No, ella no. Lo había olvidado por completo"-maldijo el Chunin.

-Necesito que un valiente voluntario se ofrezca para ella que haga un periodo de prueba y sea una asistente en las clases. ¿Quién dice yo?-dijo el encargado animado.

Todo el mundo dio varios pasos para atrás dejando solo a Iruka y este se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

-Oh, como siempre eres tan servicial, Iruka sensei. Estará a cargo de la señorita Anko por un tiempo hasta que termine su capacitación-ordenó el director sin saber que estaba sentenciando a muerte a su subordinado.

-Esta bien, lo haré-asintió resignado el sujeto.

Por su parte, Hanabi iba camino a la Academia Ninja por primera vez en su vida. Después de debatirlo en el clan, ella finalmente fue enviada para que se mezclara mejor con el resto de los herederos de clanes.

-Natsu, no sé que hacer. No soy muy buena socializando-admitió con algo de miedo la niña.

-Descuida, solo sonríe y sé gentil-aconsejó la Hyuga sonriente.

La mujer la dejó mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla y se retiró tranquilamente al Complejo Hyuga pensando en que haría en estos días con el señor Jiraiya.  
La chica jamás había estado sola en un lugar enorme y no se podía mover porque estaba nerviosa y maldecía el hecho de parecerse a su hermana mayor. Al mismo tiempo, Konohamaru entraba con su mochila llena de paquetes de broma que le iba a hacer a Iruka en la clase.

-Caja ruidosa lista, pinturas de globos listos. Todo está completo-asintió feliz el niño.

En ese momento, vio a una niña bonita paralizada con un kimono muy lindo negro. Nunca la había observado en clases y suponía que era una alumna nueva.

-Buenos días, nunca te había visto por aquí-saludó casualmente el Sarutobi.

-Es mi primer día, pero no conozco el lugar. Tengo que ir a la clase 207-dijo la niña Hyuga.

-Oye, esa es mi clase. Parece que seremos compañeros, ven te mostraré el lugar-dijo el chico y tomó su mano sin preguntar.

Hanabi tuvo un ataque de súper sonrojo que heredó de sus padres y quedó muy sorprendida porque no hacía algo para evitarlo.

-"¿Por qué mi corazón late como burro sin mecate? ¿Qué me pasa?"-decía en su mente muy roja la niña.

Konohamaru le dio un pequeño recorrido por la Academia Ninja para luego llegar al salón de clases. El salón ya estaba lleno y habían dos lugares vacíos al lado de los dos compañeros inseparables del nieto del Tercer Hokage: Udon y Moegi Kazamatsuri.

-Aquí Konohamaru-decía Moegi levantando la mano.

Hanabi quedó sentada entre la niña de cabello morado y el castaño, y se sentía muy intimidada por la actitud entusiasta de los chiquillos.

-Ay, que niña tan bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la niña de cabello naranja.

-Hanabi Hyuga-.

-Es un hermoso nombre, soy Moegi Kazamatsuri. Espero llevarnos bien, muuuy bien-se presentó la chica.

-Yo soy Udon, mucho gusto-saludó el niño de lentes.

-Mucho gusto, ¿estás resfriado?-preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Nah, él siempre está así con sus alergias-señaló muy simple la niña con eterno sonrojo.

-Que bien, una integrante más en el Escuadrón Konohamaru-declaró animado el Sarutobi.

-¿Y eso con qué se come?-preguntó confusa la castaña.

-Es nuestro equipo de travesuras. Tienes el Byakugan, será útil para ver si alguien se aproxima-señaló el chico animado y tomando las manos de la castaña.

La niña se sonrojó ante esta muestra de compañerismo y por como confiaba en ella, pero inmediatamente se soltó para ver entrar a Iruka con miedo de Anko que lo miraba con dagas.

-Buenos días niños, guarden silencio-dijo Iruka a todos.

Los estudiantes no le hacían caso y seguían con lo suyo lo que puso de mal humor al profesor y una vena se le marcaba en la cabeza.

-¡DIJE SILENCIO QUE YA EMPEZARON LAS CLASES!-exclamó el Chunin con una cabezota grande chibi.

Los niños se quedaron callados y Anko estaba levantando una ceja al ver un buen método para callar a gente ruidosa y tomó una nota mental.

-Buenos días, a partir de ahora se integrará una nueva profesora a la clase. Estará ayudándome a dirigir su enseñanza en lo que ella aprende con el paso del tiempo. Quiero que saluden a la señorita Anko Mitarashi-presentó formalmente el sujeto a la Jonin.

-Hola señorita Anko sensei-dijeron los niños a coro.

-Bien, buenos días. No es que me guste dar clases, pero les aseguro que conmigo no se aburrirán. Quien haga algo que no me guste, jugará con mis serpientes-advirtió la pelimorada con una sonrisa sádica.

Los niños estaba con mucho miedo y Hanabi estaba muy roja cuando vio que Konohamaru y Moegi se abrazaban en ella por el terror haciéndole como un sándwich.

-Bien, eso fue una peculiar presentación. Ahora quiero que la alumna nueva se presente formalmente ante todos, pase al frente por favor-dijo Iruka un poco más recuperado.

La niña pasó hacia donde estaban los profesores y Hanabi empezó a decir su presentación.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga. Provengo del honorable clan Hyuga y soy la heredera al liderato después de que mi hermana mayor se fuera de mi casa-dijo la chica humildemente.

Konohamaru recordó algo que su maestra no oficial Naruko Uzumaki le contara sobre su hermano gemelo Naruto y su huida con la ex heredera del clan Hyuga como una especie de película de amor trágico.

-Eres la hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga, ella fue una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido. A pesar de que fue trágica su deserción, aún la considero una buena persona y es un gusto ver que la amas después de todo-felicitó Iruka frente a todos.

Anko sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica por lo que había indagado del Libro Bingo y por la experiencia de su amiga Kurenai Yuhi por el hecho de que le pateó el trasero hace unas semanas.

-He escuchado mucho de esa renegada y si es tan fuerte como dicen, espero que tú seas igual de poderosa que ella. Algo me dice que disfrutaré de entrenarte personalmente-sonrió malévolamente la Jonin.

-Deja de asustarla, Anko. Hanabi, ve a sentarte para empezar con la clase-señaló Iruka un poco serio.

-Eres muy aburrido, Iruka-se quejó la mujer.

Las clases continuaron y llegó la hora del receso para los niños. Iruka estaba viendo lo que iba a usar la siguiente hora de salón y cuando volteó Anko usó su fuerza para poner un Kunai en su cuello, dejándolo contra el rincón de la pared.

-No has dicho nada de lo que ocurrió, ¿qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?-le dijo muy seria la mujer.

-No...quiero...nada...libérame-respondió el Chunin co dificultad.

-Mentira, todos tienen un precio. Los hombres son todos iguales, ¿qué deseas de mí, mi cuerpo, dinero, información? Suelta la sopa, fisgón-dijo la Jonin Especial con mirada de serpiente.

-No...yo solo quería ver...a donde iba a la señorita Ayame...juro que no les diré nada...no quiero afectarlas-respondió sinceramente el Chunin.

Anko era una experta en reconocer si alguien mentía o no y, para su mala suerte, el sujeto decía toda la verdad del asunto.

-Ay no, lo que me faltaba. No estás mintiendo-suspiró la mujer y metió su Kunai en su funda, pero cayó e cuenta de algo-¡UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES ESPIANDO A MI AYAME, ACASO QUIERES ARREBATÁRMELA?!-dijo con celos la mujer.

-Ni siquiera estaba tramando eso, la vi sola a malas horas de la noche y podrían haberla asaltado. Si le hubieran hecho daño por sus encuentros, ¿qué habrías hecho, eh?-le dio su punto el sujeto.

Anko se tranquilizó y dio una mirada triste porque en verdad estaba exponiendo a su amante a peligros innecesarios por sus encuentros en la noche.

-Yo solo sé que la amo, no quiero perderla. Es lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida, es muy especial para mí-dijo la Jonin un poco deprimida.

-Mira, no diré nada pero no puede comprometer la seguridad de Ayame. Tienen que ser más cuidadosas en sus reuniones, en cualquier momento alguien puede sospechar-les aconsejó el Chunin.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?-.

-Pues no estoy en contra de que las dos se amen, pero no deseo que alguien vaya a querer hacerles daño. Ayame es una mujer dulce y no me gustaría que sufriera si su orientación sexual se supiera-explicó su opinión el sujeto.

-Supongo que tengo que aceptar tu consejo, gracias-asintió la mujer seria.

La mujer no vio que había una pizarra tirada en el suelo y cuando la pisó, ella se resbaló sin poderse sostener e Iruka trató de detenerla. Lo malo es que Anko iba con mucha inercia y cayó encima del Chunin, por lo que lo tiró al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-Ay, eso dolió-se quejó la pelimorada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó un poco confuso el castaño.

-Sí, eso creo-.

En ese momento, Anko sintió que dos manos estaban en lugares donde no debían tocarse. Iruka se dio cuenta que tras la caída y, por accidente, una mano se adentro en la pequeña blusa de red de Anko y sentía su pecho derecho, mientras que su otra mano tocaba su trasero dentro de su mini short.

-¡¿QUÉ...DEMONIOS...HACES?!-exclamó Anko furiosa y roja la mujer.

En ese extraño momento, un sensei entró a dejar algo a Iruka y vio como el sujeto estaba tomando a Anko, dejándolo en shock y bastante nervioso.

-Perdonen, sigan con lo suyo-fue lo único que dijo el sujeto antes de irse huyendo.

La pelimorada se paró nerviosa y empezó a ponerse furiosa mientras sacaba sus serpientes e Iruka sabia que iba a morir.

-¡MUERE PERVERTIDO!-se escuchó la voz molesta de la Jonin en la aldea.

En el Bosque del País del Fuego, el Equipo 8 acompañados de Naruko iban por órdenes del Hokage tras el legendario Bikochu.

-Recuérdenme el porqué estamos aquí-señaló Naruko aburrida.

-Tú Rinnegan será útil para localizar insectos. Además tienes chakra del Siete Colas y eso atraerá al Bikochu-explicó Shino serio.

En los arbustos, se veía bien oculta en la maleza a Fu que escuchó todo y sonreía malévolamente porque había carne fresca: Una hermosa pelirroja, una Kurama ultrajable, un chico salvaje y un suculento Aburame de la familia real.

-Hace tiempo que no me divierto, Tayuya y Kimimaro fueron divertidos pero quiero juguetes nuevos-dijo sonriente la morena.

En ese momento, Fu se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y habían tres sujetos con un chakra que ella reconoció muy fácilmente.

-Son del clan Kamizuru de la Aldea de la Roca. Creí que estaban extintos, esto será interesante-declaró divertida la chica.

Fu se concentraba bastante en el trío de hermanos que acechaban a los 4 Genin y los pudo identificar en el Libro Bingo que robaron a las 5 aldeas de las Naciones Elementales y averiguó cosas interesantes acerca de ellos.  
Mientras tanto, Naruko veía que Yakumo estaba haciendo un pequeño suéter verde en su tiempo libre y alzó la ceja.

-¿No sabía que tejías?-sonrió la pelirroja curiosa.

-Estuve encerrada mucho tiempo, tenía que entretenerme con algo-respondió sonrojada la castaña.

-Cuando lo tejes sonríes muy feliz. ¿Planeas dárselo a alguien?-preguntó la Uzumaki traviesamente.

-¡NO, ES SOLO UN HOBBIE!-mintió miserablemente una Yakumo nerviosa.

-No me mientas-.

-Me rindo, es para Lee-agachó la mirada a Kurama.

-¡¿EL CEJOTAS?!-chilló en shock la pelirroja.

-Sí, y no le digas cejotas-se quejó muy enojada la chica sonrojada.

-No creí que estuvieras enamorada de...¡ES CEJOTAS!-enfatizó aún incrédula la chica.

-A veces el amor es muy extraño-suspiró la mujer.

-Quien diría que Lee tuviera lo suyo. Cuéntame cuando te fijaste en él, quiero el chisme-dijo Naruko con aires de periodista.

-Fue en la Academia. Mis problema físicos estaban más severos y apenas controlaban a Ido con un sello de tu padre. Hinata se había ido de la aldea y fui reasignada a Kurenai-empezó a relatar la chica.

Flashback

En un sitio apartado de la Academia al aire libre, Yakumo pintaba uno de sus cuadros con mucha tristeza. Incluso se veía el tono de la pintura muy apagado de acorde a su estado de ánimo, más por lo que yo pasaba en estos días.  
En ese momento, se veía a un niño de cabello negro y una trenza china larga correr por la Academia para tratar de hacerse fuerte. La chica lo veía un poco desconcertada porque había oído hablar de él porque sufría un problema que le impedía usar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.  
Mientras tanto, Lee vio a la chica con un cuadro para pintar que siempre estaba a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio haciendo varias obras de arte. Cuando se fijó que ella estaba concentrada en una de sus creaciones se acercó y le quiso hacer conversación.

-Hola, tus pinturas son muy bonitas-saludó Lee en voz alta.

La chica se espantó y vio muy nerviosa al chico cejudo mirando intrigado sus cosas.

-N-no soy muy buena-decía nerviosa la niña castaña.

-¿Bromeas? Es la mejor que he visto, tienes mucho talento-alagó el chico.

Yakumo creyó que iba a morir de un infarto porque algo extraño sentía en su estómago y aparte de que la sangre bombeaba de su corazón rápidamente.

-N-no puedo entretenerme con algo más con mi condición-le dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Oh, ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Tengo un problema de nacimiento que debilita mi cuerpo permanentemente. Por eso no soy buena en Taijutsu y mi Ninjutsu está muy descontrolado, pero mi Genjutsu es el mejor. Por eso quiero ser una kunoichi que pueda manejar Genjutsu-le confesó la niña sonrojada.

-Eres igual a mí con el Taijutsu. Y confío en que lo lograrás si te esfuerzas en ello-le animó Lee sinceramente.

En el interior de Yakumo, Ido estaba perdiendo mucha fuerza por un motivo desconocido para ella, pero ese niño raro tenía que ver en eso y no le gustaba.

-Ojalá fuera posible. Incluso mi nueva guardiana no confía en mí-suspiró la mujercita.

-Si nadie cree en tí, yo si lo haré. Yo puedo ser tu cuerpo y tú mi mente, podríamos ser buenos compañeros si me permites-le juró el pelinegro.

-"Maldito niño con cejotas, ¿qué le pasa a Yakumo? Sus sentimientos están afectándome"-dijo la otra personalidad de la Kurama en shock.

Yakumo estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía como llamar a este sentimiento que embargaba su corazón, pero alejaba bastante la oscuridad que había creado sus miedos y fracasos.

Flashback fin

Yakumo estaba sonrojada ante el recuerdo y Naruko sonreía porque nunca creyó que Lee tuviera esa clase de encanto. Pero se sorprendió cuando el color de cabello de la Kurama cambió bruscamente a blanco y sus iris se tornaron rojos sangre.

-Idiota. Deja de hablar ese raro cejudo porque me enferma-se quejó Ido.

-Pero es tan lindo-respondió Yakumo con su cabello normal.

-No sé que le ves, es tan raro y me enferma cuando lo miro-le reprendió molesta la otra personalidad furiosa.

-No te hagas, a tí también te gusta Lee pero eres una tsundere-le acusó Yakumo.

-¡NO ME GUSTA!-dijo sonrojada y molesta la peliblanca.

-Si te gusta-.

-¡NO!-.

Naruko reía nerviosa ante la extraña escena de Yakumo e Ido discutiendo como un par de gemelas idénticas en un mismo cuerpo. Inoichi Yamanaka había analizado la condición de su amiga y llegó a la conclusión de que era la más rara variante de transtorno de doble personalidad en la historia de la psiquiatría. En el caso de ella se catalogaba fácilmente como la variante de la personalidad benigna/maligna, pero como era originario del raro Kekkei Genkai de ella manifestaba su lado malvado con el cambio de color de pelo y ojos. Normalmente esto haría imposible ser ninja, pero ahora estas dos personalidades tenían una meta en común: Sobrevivir y trabajar juntos para estar a lado del amor de sus vidas aunque Ido se negara a reconocerlo.

-Te prometo que besarás a Lee cuando sea su novia-le prometió Yakumo.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE YO QUIERO BESARLO?!-reprendió Ido a su otro yo muy roja.

-Ya basta. Ido, Yakumo, no se peleen en una misión importante-les calmó la pelirroja.

-Por mí parte deseo dormir un rato. Ido, hazte cargo un rato de la misión-le pidió la castaña y cerró los ojos para pasar el relevo.

-Tonta Yakumo-suspiró Ido avergonzada.

-No has pensando en un clon de sombra para no tener que cambiar de mentes a cada rato-preguntó Naruko curiosa.

-Lo pensamos, pero prefiero estar dentro de ella. Sin su chakra yo moriría rápido y además si ella logra caer en una ilusión yo la puedo deshacer más rápido de lo normal. Solo usaré clones cuando requiera separarme de mi otro yo por alguna información o si ella quiere un trío con Lee-sonrió esto último con perversión.

-¿No que no te gustaba Lee?-dijo sorprendida la cejuda.

-Me gusta, pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor-le guiñó el ojo la peliblanca.

-Entendido-.

Kiba y Shino acomodaban sus cosas para pasar la noche, pero vieron con miedo el cabello blanco de Yakumo ya que ahora era Ido.

-Hola idiotas, dice Yakumo que los ve mañana. ¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó Ido curiosa.

-Pues tendremos que acampar y Naruko hará la cena. Tú vigilarás un rato antes de irnos a dormir-le dijo serio Shino.

-Bien, no tengo objeción. Voy a tomar unas cosas-finalizó la charla la ojirroja.

Al día siguiente en la Aldea del Remolino, Tayuya despertaba desnuda en su apartamento mientras abrazaba a Kimimaro después de una tórrida noche de pasión. Jamás iban a admitirlo a nadie, pero luego de la experiencia con Fu en el País de la Cascada se dieron cuenta de lo que mucho que se atraían.

-Buenos días, corazón-le dijo la pelirroja con un beso en los labios al Kaguya.

-Apenas llegamos durmiendo una hora, ¿por qué me despiertas?-dijo con sueño el sujeto.

-Solo una hora, ¿acaso pasamos fornicando toda la noche?-dijo en shock la pelirroja viendo la hora.

-Bien dijo Fu que los Uzumaki son difíciles de satisfacer. Aunque para mí no es problema, ya sé donde tocarte-declaró el peliblanco sujetando la mejilla de su amante.

-Siempre he tenido una curiosidad con respecto a tu habilidad de huesos. ¿Eres capaz de hacer más grande tu pene?-mencionó roja la Uzumaki.

-¿Como crees que le hago para que quedes satisfecha?-señaló el sujeto divertido.

-Eso responde mis dudas, pero mejor quiero descansar un minuto. Grité como loca toda la noche-admitió la chica y se acostó al lado de su amante.

-Nunca pensé que yéndome con Naruto iba a hallar el amor. Solo seguía a un lider y buscaba darle sentido a mi existencia, ahora entiendo a que se refería con encontrar el amor-admitió el Kaguya.

-Yo solo iba porque es mi primo. Sino no hubiera aceptado irme de la Aldea del Sonido, aunque no me arrepiento de esto-.

-Solo nos queda disfrutar el paraíso que hemos creado para nosotros los rechazados-declaró el peliblanco y abrazó a su amante.

-Quiero dormir un poco, ya estoy exhausta-sintió la pesadez la Uzumaki.

-Descansa, corazón-.

En un sitio de los mares del País del Agua, Naruto y Hinata estaban en un barco especial con destino a una de las islas cercanas a la Niebla para hacer varias investigaciones. Habían documentos muy antiguos sobre un incidente que involucraban al miembro del clan Uzumaki y algo de un proyecto secreto. Yagura y Chino se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo porque conocían bien el sitio, pero no pudieron evitar que Yukimaru se les pegara porque deseaba pasar tiempo con su padre. El par de renegados estaban muy románticos y veían el agua mientras se abrazaban.

-Sabes Hinata, cuando era más pequeño me gustaba imaginar que era un pirata y que recorría el mundo-confesó el rubio sonriendo.

-Yo era tu primera oficial, aún me acuerdo-abrazó Hinata por la espalda a su novio.

-Nos involucramos en cosas de adultos, mi amor. Yo solo quería ir a un lugar donde nadie nos molestara, una bonita isla desierta o un pequeño poblado donde nadie nos reconociera, pero nuestros fantasmas nos siguen a todas partes-suspiró el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé. Me enteré de que regresaste a Konoha solo por Gama-chan. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa forma?-.

-Porque es tu regalo y quiero atesorarlo para siempre-le sonrió el rubio-Aún me acuerdo cuando me lo diste-.

Flashback

La familia Uzumaki estaba en casa desayunando como siempre y el pequeño Naruto estaba sufriendo la misma rutina de siempre.

-Mañana Naruko presentará su primer examen en público. Mañana tendremos que estar disponibles para que la apoyemos-dijo Minato sonriente.

-Espero que te vaya bien, mi amor-apoyó Kushina feliz.

-Pero yo tambien tengo mi demostración-alegó enojado Naruto.

-Sí, también te apoyaremos. Es que me imagino que tu hermana tiene algo que llame bastante la atención-declaró el rubio mayor convencido.

-¿Ósea que yo no haré algo genial?-dijo el chico molesto.

-No es lo que piensas, hijo...-trató de decir Kushina.

-No importa, sé que quieren más a Naruko que a mí. Eso ya me quedó claro-finalizó el rubio enfadado y se retiró a su habitación.

-Oye, debemos hablar con él-sugirió Minato serio.

-Descuida, creo que se le pasará-dijo la Uzumaki creyendo que era una rabieta de su hijo.

El chico se acostó en su cama y ya había perdido el apetito porque estaba muy molesto, aunque esto ya no era algo nuevo. Luego de un rato, él decidió salir in rato de su habitación por la ventana ya que estos momentos no quería estar cerca de ellos.  
El niño caminaba cerca de la Aldea y veía su camino un poco triste ya que se celebraba un festival donde se conmemoraba la derrota del Nueve Colas, cosa que incumbía el día de su cumpleaños que había sido ayer y que fue terrible.  
El viejo pervertido que tenía por padrino y la vieja borracha que era su madrina llegaron ese día y le regalaron muchísimas cosas a su hermana como sapos de peluche, libros de Ninjutsu Médico, Kunais de tres puntas y equipos de primera calidad. Lo único que el recibió fue un paquete de dulces y chicles debido a que ambos Sanin estaban apenados por olvidarse de traerle algo al rubio y le juraron que iban a llevarle algo la próxima vez, aunque sabía que jamás cumplirían.  
Perdido entre sus pensamientos, chocó con las piernas de alguien y el niño miró hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos blancos dulces.

-Pequeñito, esperaba encontrarte en estos días-saludó Hana contenta a su rubio preferido.

-Lady Hana-.

-No seas tan formal, llámame mamá-le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Mamá, es bueno encontrarla-sonrió el rubio alegre.

-Mi niña quería darte felicitaciones, pero tus padres nunca me invitan a nada. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-preguntó la mujer.

-Claro que sí-asintió el Uzumaki feliz.

En la casa de Hana Hyuga, ella guiaba a Naruto a donde se encontraba Hinata. A lado se veía a Natsu Hyuga cargando a una bebé castaña muy linda.

-Hola Naruto-saludó la peliverde.

-¿Hanabi está dormida?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, es muy perezosa pero cuando tiene hambre llora bastante-le respondió divertida la guardiana.

-Naruto, feliz cumpleaños-se escuchó la vocecita de Hinata al fondo.

La niña se acercó y le dio un abrazo emocionada de ver a su único amigo. Cuando terminó, le dio un pequeño obsequio que Naruto miró muy contento.

-Yo compré en la tienda a Gama-chan como tu lo querías. Casi me lo gana tu madre de no ser porque mi mami sobornó al del establecimiento-sonrió Hinata emocionada.

-Gracias Hinata, siempre atesoraré mi regalo, de veras-prometió el rubio muy feliz.

Flashback fin

Hinata sonrió muy feliz porque Naruto era el mejor y acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides-susurró la peliazul conmovida.

Justo en ese momento, sintieron un chispazo de un potente y agresivo chakra a muchos kilómetros del lugar en dirección al País del Fuego.

-¿Chakra del Fénix?-se preguntó Naruto serio.

-Es ligeramente distinto al de mamá. ¿Hay otro usuario de los Fénix?-se preguntó Hinata muy curiosa.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, la cosas iban aparentemente tranquilas en medio de mucha oscuridad. Jiraiya estaba pensando en la maravillosa noche que tuvo con su amante más reciente y cabe decir que era la segunda vez que alguien se le quedaba impregnado en el pensamiento. No sabía porque se sentía tan familiar esos besos y caricias con esa misteriosa e interesante mujer, y ahora comprendía mucho mejor a su ahijado rebelde.

-Natsu Hyuga, eres una mujer muy peculiar. Me recuerdas tanto a ella-confesó al aire el Sanin y vio un árbol de cítricos-¿Será buena idea ir a visitarla?-se preguntó el sujeto.

El Sanin salió de su apartamento y se fue a caminar por la aldea, y por pura coincidencia halló a la mujer que buscaba cerca de la Academia Ninja con su aroma inconfundible a cítricos.

-B-buenos días, señor Jiraiya. No esperaba verlo acá-saludó la mujer sonrojada.

-Es que venía pasando por acá y casualmente aquí estaba-se rascó la cabeza el sujeto.

-Vine a dejar a Hanabi en la Academia. Es su primer día de clases y voy por ella en la tarde. ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta mañana hermosa?-.

-No, estoy libre-aseguró el sujeto.

-Bueno, eso es genial. Podemos estar en el parque un rato, le invito algo para desayunar-ofreció la peliverde.

-Oh no, no es necesario. Yo soy el que debería invitarla a salir. Dinero me sobra y mejor que gastarlo en una bella dama como usted-aseveró el Sanin.

-Como usted quiera, ¿puedo llevarlo de la mano? Soy su dama de compañía y no me importa hacer esto en público-le dijo la mujer muy gentilmente.

-Bueno, si usted lo desea-aceptó el sujeto un poco nervioso, pero sintió la suave mano de la ojiperla y Jiraiya tuvo varios dejavu.

-Solo le advierto que como demasiado y tengo un diente muy dulce-advirtió la chica.

-Eso no me molesta-.

Los dos se fueron de la mano y no contaban con que Shizune los había visto en tremendo shock junto a Tonton. Ella iba a la Academia para los informes de seguro médico de los estudiantes y se topó con esto.

-¡¿JIRAIYA TIENE NOVIA?!-balbuceó la pelinegra.

La aprendiz de Tsunade fue a la velocidad del Dios Trueno Volador al hospital justo a la oficina de su maestra mientras esta leía varios informes.

-¡LADY TSUNADE, LADY TSUNADE, ACABO DE VER ALGO IRREAL!-chillaba la mujer del shock.

-Oooink-secundó Tonton.

-Dime que ocurrió-suspiró la rubia.

-Acabo de ver a Jiraiya tomado de la mano con una preciosa mujer-contó la pelinegra alterada.

-Oh, eso no es nuevo. Él siempre contrata muchas putas para hacerle el favor-bufó la Sanin.

-No, esta no parecía una golfa. Al contrario, tenía aspecto de una doncella de la realeza. Alcancé a ver claramente sus ojos...son blanco malva-dijo esto último muy sorprendida la pelinegra.

Tsunade rompió su pluma en cuanto escuchó esto último y se notaba en un ataque de nervios.

-¿Eran del Byakugan?-preguntó temblorosamente la mujer.

-Era inconfundible, una mujer de la rama secundaria por su banda en la frente. Tiene un gran parecido con la chica de la fotografía, pero con cabello verde oscuro. No puedo creer que este enamorada de Jiraiya aún con lo pervertido que es-opinó Shizune bastante intrigada.

Tsunade se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y Shizune empezó a tener mucho miedo porque jamás había visto a su maestra así.

-Dime donde está-le ordenó la Senju fríamente.

-Oí que estaría en el parque, ¿qué va a hacer?-preguntó la chica temerosa.

-Nada que te importe, regreso rápido-solo respondió la Sanin y se largó de allí.

Shizune estaba arrepentida y fue a llamar a Danzô porque una Tsunade furiosa peligrosa y tenía que mandar ANBUs Raíz por ella. Sin saber del peligro que se les avecinaba, Natsu y Jiraiya comían en una banca del parque unos rollos de canela que curiosamente le gustaban a cierta Hyuga renegada.

-Mi antigua ama me hizo adicta a esto, incluso Hanabi me los pide a cada rato-contó la mujer casual.

-¿Sabes que ella es una renegada ahora?-preguntó el Sanin curioso.

-Lo sé y lo apruebo. Ella ama a sus hijos más que a nada y algún día vendrá por Hanabi y por mí. Esta paz no durará mucho, Danzô no es de fiar-opinó la mujer comiendo un rollo.

-No sé que pensaba Minato y los lideres en dejarlo como Hokage, pero admito que tienes razón. Algo malo sucederá con el paso de tiempo-admitió el sujeto.

-Jiraiya, mejor no hablemos de cosas malas. Estamos en una cita y solo quiero pasarla bien un rato-señaló muy sonriente la chica.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntó el Sanin.

La chica no dijo nada y besó de forma dulce al sujeto mientras que una persona los miraba en shock.

-¿El Sabio Pervertido con la niñera de Hanabi?-exclamó en blanco Naruko.

La Uzumaki volteó a la izquierda y se fijó que su madrina Tsunade estaba frente a ella. Ella parecía mirar fríamente la escena como si algo dentro de su ser se haya roto y sus puños se escuchaban crujir.

Flashback

Jiraiya estaba en el hospital después de que Tsunade le dio una golpiza que casi lo mata y ahora se hallaba en la Sala de Cuidados Intensivos. La rubia quería ir a verlo luego de ver que se le había pasado la mano y cuando entró a la habitación, notó que una mujer estaba presente velando el sueño del peliblanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la mujer muy molesta.

-Quiero disculparme con Jiraiya-dijo Tsunade algo seria.

-Disculpa, esto se le merece más que pedir perdón. Eres una cínica descarada, lárgate de aquí si tienes algo de respeto por él-le dijo furiosa la chica presente.

-No es algo que te interese, Hyuga-dijo la futura Sanin ofendida.

-Esta Hyuga se llama Hitomi y puedo no ser una heredera como tú, pero aún así no pienso permitir que le hagas más daño. Una cosa es que quieras castigarlo por ser un fisgón, pero esta vez te propasaste-señaló la castaña de ojos perlas muy molesta.

Esto estaba sacando de quicio a la Senju y casi quería masacrar a la mujer frente a ella, pero vio que Hitomi activó su Byakugan sin sellos.

-Sé cuando vas a atacar con los ojos que pueden mirarlo todo. Hay cámaras que están grabando todo, ¿te arriesgarías a dañar más tu reputación conmigo? Lady Mito ya no está para socorrerte. Lárgate de aquí y deja que Jiraiya se recupere, si alguna vez él te importó déjalo tranquilo-dijo con furia ciega la mujer.

Sabiendo que ella tenía todas las de perder, la Senju se retiró tragándose su ira y juró que esta se las iba a pagar sea como sea.

Flashback fin

-Maldita perra, Hyuga. No te cansas de darme ordenes después de la muerte. Yo soy la Princesa Babosa y la mejor ninja médico del Mundo. ¡NADIE ME DA ÓRDENES!-exclamó la rubia desquiciadamente.

Naruko sentía a la perfección los Sentimientos Negativos de Tsunade y se daba una idea de que pasaba.

-Amiga, aléjate de allí. La mujer de ojos blancos oculta algo que me da miedo-dijo Ahri dentro de la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki asintió y se fue a un lugar un poco más alejado de la zona, pero veía perfectamente desde allí.

-Esto se va a poner feo, de veras-.

Natsu estaba despegándose del beso de su amante cuando sintió el instinto asesino en forma de un súper puñetazo que iba dirigido hacia ella. Ella empujó a Jiraiya de forma inconsciente y Tsunade impactó despiadadamente en su rostro para dar paso a un cráter en el lugar.  
El peliblanco miraba horrorizado la acción de su antigua compañero de equipo que prácticamente le dio un gancho mortal a su novia.

-¡¿TSUNADE, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-gritó colérico el sujeto.

-No me interesa, esa perra no se meterá contigo. ¡LA ODIO!-decía la mujer con una mirada desquiciada.

De repente el humo se despejó y se vio que Natsu estaba tendida en el suelo, pero se levantaba con dificultad para la sorpresa de los presentes y su cara estaba muy lastimada.

-Auch, eso si me dolió-dijo la mujer sobándose la mejilla.

-Imposible, no debías sobrevivir a ese golpe-declaró Tsunade en shock.

-Bien, es una falta de respeto atacar desprevenido a tu contrincante antes de una buena pelea. ¿Te crees muy ruda? Ahora mismo conocerás lo que es el significado de estar en el infierno-advirtió molesta la mujer y activó su Byakugan.

En ese momento, Neji llegó al lado de Naruko y observó con el Byakugan el chakra de la mujer el cual era color naranja-amarillento como el fuego.

-Ese chakra, es igual al de...-dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Hana Hyuga, ¿acaso...?-dijo Naruko en shock.

-Ella fue su aprendiz...Lady Tsunade esta en problemas-declaró el sujeto serio.

-Algo no me gusta de esto, Natsu no viene de la rama real Hyuga. Es como si supiera manejar este chakra desde siempre-opinó el sujeto.

-Ay no...¿no será que...?-dijo Naruko pálida.

Natsu Hyuga se puso en posición de combate estilo Hyuga y sus heridas sanaban como si estas quemaran, similar a Naruto.

-Jiraiya, no te metas en esta pelea. Ella no cederá hasta que le muestre quien manda acá-le determinó la mujer muy seria.

El Sanin asintió para respetar sus deseos, pero solamente rompería su promesa si ella corría peligro realmente.

-Una Hyuga sirvienta jamás podrá derrotarme, soy una mujer mucho más experimentada y es inútil que pelees contra mí-le advirtió la rubia fanfarronamente.

Natsu no dijo nada y cerró los ojos para pensar una buena estrategia, para después sonreír confiada.

-Lady Tsunade, la Sanin de Konoha y la nieta del Primer Hokage. Eres muy poderosa, pero no eres rival para mí-determinó la mujer.

-¿Crees tener una mínima posibilidad? Sueña, perra. Ahora verás mi verdadero poder-desafió Tsunade.

En la Aldea del Remolino, Hana tuvo un serio estremecimiento debido a que sintió despertar un temible chakra que de niña solo vio una vez.

-No puede ser, ese chakra es...-dijo la peliazul en shock.

Tsunade empezó a dar una serie de veloces combos de puñetazos, pero la agilidad de la Hyuga era increíblemente monstruosa.

-Maldita, déjate golpear-.

La Hyuga no dijo nada y siguió esquivando la gama de golpes dejando una estela de destrucción por los puños de la mujer rubia.

-Es muy rápida, esto no es algo común. Natsu jamás reveló esa habilidad, esta haciendo ver fácil la pelea-admitió Neji muy impresionado.

-Maldita sea, puta-dio otro golpe la Sanin y dejó un punto ciego.

Esa era la oportunidad que esperaba la peliverde y tomó un desliz para darle un puñetazo de palma en el estómago de la mujer, haciéndola escupir bastante saliva y retorcerse en el suelo.

-Le conectó un terrible golpe en su centro de chakra. Su estilo de pelea es muy refinado, muy similar al de Hinata-dijo Neji en shock.

Tsunade veía borroso y escupió sangre en shock ya que había olvidado que se sentía los efectos del Puño Suave. Vio a Natsu mirándola muy molesta, dejando otro deja vu de su juventud.

-Vuelves a ser derrotada por otra Hyuga. A pesar de nacer en un clan noble como heredera, le tuviste siempre envidia a una simple sirvienta de mi clan. ¿Qué era lo que te molestaba de mi tía, su belleza, su personalidad o el hecho de que siempre fue mucho mejor que tú?-señaló con una voz fría la peliverde.

En ese momento, Tsunade hizo un sello especial y de su frente empezó a salir marcas, de forma que su máximo poder salió a relucir.

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE ENVIDIARLE A UNA GATA LADRONA, MUERE MALDITA!-exclamó molesta la mujer.

Ese momento era perfecto para Natsu y lanzó dos de sus dedos que pasaron al lado de la Senju, aparentemente sin hacerle daño.

-Ja, trataste de atacar con una técnica de bajo nivel. Soy inmortal mientras tenga este sello activado-dijo confiada la mujer.

La Senju sacó unos potentes bisturís de chakra y quería destazar a la mujer por dentro, pero la peliverde los cortó con una palma cubierta de chakra.

-Se te olvida que ese jutsu médico es hecho por el clan Hyuga. Es inútil contra mí-le aclaró la ojiperla.

-Cállate, zorra-.

La mujer dio su mejor puñetazo y Natsu lo detuvo con solo alzar un dedo muy siniestramente.

-¿Como...eso no es posible?-.

-Veo tu corazón, es oscuro y lleno de rencor. Te quitaré algo que tu amas, ¡TU BELLEZA!-dijo la ojiperla furiosa.

En ese momento, la Senju miró sus manos que empezaban a envejecer y había un charco de agua donde se fijo que su rostro era el de una anciana para su horror.

-Esa es tu belleza interna, me das asco. Ahora muere, maldita-apretó su puño la Hyuga.

En ese instante, la Senju empezó a gritar mientras su estómago se abría y era consumida por gusanos que la dejaron en estado cadavérico y luego se hizo polvo.

-¡LADY TSUNADE!-exclamó Naruko en shock.

Todos vieron a la ninja médico respirar agitada y pálida viendo sus manos vueltos a la normalidad y miró aterrada a Natsu.

-¿Qué...fue lo...que pasó?-se preguntó aterrada la Sanin Babosa.

-Recibiste mi Ilusión Diabólica de Fénix, un pequeño souvenir de mi tía Hitomi-explicó la peliverde seria.

Jiraiya entendió lo que ocurrió con Tsunade y estaba realmente impresionado: Cuando Natsu atacó con los dedos por la cabeza de su ex compañera, envió su chakra al cerebro de la Senju y estimuló el hipotálamo para generar un muy potente Genjutsu de tortura.

-No...¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITA ATREVIDA!-exclamó molesta la rubia dispuesta a todo y corrió con un Kunai hacia ella.

-Bien, es hora de terminar de una vez por todas. Estoy en una cita agradable y tengo que recoger a Hanabi de su escuela. ¡TOMA ESTO, RECIBE EL ATAQUE DE LAS ALAS DEL FÉNIX QUE SON CAPACES DE DESTRUIR LAS ESTRELLAS! ¡GOLPE DEL FÉNIX!-exclamó molesta la mujer.

Una oleada de chakra con forma del Ave Fénix impactó a Tsunade a quemarropa y la sacó despedida muchos metros, dejando fuera de combate a su rival.

-Derrotó a Lady Tsunade-dijo Tenten que llegó al sitio y quedó en shock al ver a la chica que era pariente de Neji.

-¡MAESTRA!-gritó horrorizada Shizune, Sakura e Ino que llegaban al sitio.

-Esta batalla terminó desde que Tsunade recibió mi Ilusión Diabólica ya que no solo afecta su mente, sino que también su cuerpo-declaró seria la Hyuga y se sacudió las manos.

La mujer se llevó de la mano a Jiraiya quien no sabia si estar asustado o impresionado de ella, pero a la vez le intrigaba el porqué un talento tan único estaba oculto a los ojos del Tercer, Cuarto y Quinto Hokage en todo este tiempo.

-Lamento el show que hice, no tuve elección. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo Natsu muy avergonzada por lo de hace unos instantes.

-O-oye, no es para tanto. Tú solo te defendiste- .

-Quería pasar desapercibida, pero Tsunade destruyó mi charada. Ahora voy a estar en serios aprietos-suspiró la mujer.

-No se ve todos los días que Tsunade reciba una paliza, nadie se había atrevido a contrariarla excepto...-iba a decir el peliblanco, pero entristeció un poco por el recuerdo de esa persona.

-Lo sé, ella era maravillosa. Mejor nos vayamos a otro sitio, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que Hanabi salga de la escuela-cortó la plática la mujer.

Hablando de Hanabi, ella estaba nerviosa por la presencia de sus nuevos amigos Konohamaru y Moegi ya que eran bastante extrovertidos a diferencia de ella. Udon no le causaba más que lástima por sus ataques de alergias pero notaba que había una niña que le llamaba la atención, pero no se atrevía a hablarle porque era bastante ruda y parecía que se llamaba Hinoko.

-Hanabi, dile a tu niñera que te de permiso para ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen con nosotros.

-Sí, y un día de estos quedamos en casa de uno de nosotros para jugar, porfis-le pidió ilusionada Moegi de tener una amiga al fin.

-Es...que...mi padre es el que decide eso, no yo-le dijo nerviosa la castaña.

-Habla con tu padre entonces. No puede ser tan malo-dijo Konohamaru sin tener idea.

-No sé, apenas y quiso dejarme ir a la Academia. Dudo que quiera que yo pierda tiempo de mi vida fuera de los entrenamientos-comentó la chica ojiperla muy triste.

-Si dice no ya veremos como nos juntamos. Eres una buena niña y juramos que estaremos contigo-prometió Moegi sonriente.

-Gracias-sonrió feliz la Hyuga.

Más tarde, la clase terminó y Natsu fue a traerlo en compañía de Jiraiya para la extrañeza de la niña, aunque no le importaba mucho. El sujeto se despidió de su nana y la llevó hacia donde estaba su padre que estaba luchando contra el peor enemigo de los Kage y jefes de clan: Papeleo.

-Lord Hyuga, petardito volvió al nido. Cambio-bromeó Natsu al llegar al lugar.

-No estoy de humor para eso, Natsu. Vuelve a tu puesto y gracias por ocuparte de mi hija todos estos años-le dijo el castaño viendo algo sobre una petición de compra de alimentos para el clan.

-Padre, quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto y espero su aprobación-le pidió Hanabi tratando de ser diplomática.

-¿Dime que deseas?-preguntó el líder Hyuga con una mirada sin emoción.

-Es que...quiero...pedirle un...favor...-le decía Hanabi chocando sus dedos por los nervios.

Hiashi miró eso y se le rompió el corazón porque era el mismo gesto que hacía Hinata y él no fue nada amable con ella cuando debió ser más comprensivo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-.

-Es que hice nuevos amigos en la Academia y quisiera saber si tengo permiso para salir con ellos cuando tenga tiempo libre-le pidió la niña.

Hiashi suspiró porque esto no era algo que deseaban los ancianos, pero si su mujer resucitada se enteraba de que Hanabi sufría lo mismo que Hinata iba a morir seguramente. Pero tambien estaba la incertidumbre de saber quienes eran los niños que estaban en el circulo social de su hija porque ella era nueva en ese asunto y podrían aprovecharse de su estatus.

-Solo dime una cosa, ¿quienes son tus nuevos amigos?-preguntó Hiashi serio.

-Uno llamado Udon, una niña que se llama Moegi Katamatsuri y el honorable nieto del Tercer Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi-mencionó Hanabi a su padre.

Hiashi no era tan tonto para saber que si su hija era amiga cercana al nieto del Tercer Hokage era una buena oportunidad para establecer una alianza a futuro con el clan fundador Sarutobi, el cual estaba muy sumergido en la política del País del Fuego a diferencia del clan Hyuga que no parecía tener aliados poderosos en la actualidad.

-Oh, eso último si me interesa. De hecho yo conozco a los padres de ese niño, fueron mis compañeros de generación cuando fui a la Academia. Supe que eran ANBUs al servicio del Tercer Hokage hasta su muerte hace casi 13 años y siguieron unos años con el Cuarto Hokage hasta que supe que tuvieron un hijo varios meses antes de que nacieras-recordó vagamente el líder Hyuga.

-Él no me ha hablado mucho de su vida aún, pero está muy decidido a convertirse en Hokage como su abuelo. No sé si pueda, pero últimamente he oído muchas cosas imposibles que se han cumplido y ahora creo que si logre conseguirlo-comentó Hanabi ante esa situación.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Hiashi puesto que la oportunidad del clan de estar en el círculo político de Konoha estaba servido en bandeja de plata. Además, ya estaba enterado de la relación secreta entre su sobrino Neji y la hija del Cuarto Hokage que también tenía aspiraciones políticas y eso era un gran parteaguas para el engrandecimiento de la familia.

-Bien, he decidido que harás lo posible para ganarte el corazón de ese niño. Tendrás permiso en tu tiempo libre para despejar tu mente con tus amigos, pero no faltarás a tus entrenamientos-declaró firmemente Hiashi.

Hanabi abrazó a su padre porque estaba feliz de que él aceptara y no hizo nada para impedirlo porque no quería volver a cometer el mismo error con ella.

-Gracias padre, si me disculpa iré a ducharme-se despidió formalmente la castaña y se fue corriendo.

Natsu alzó la ceja al ver que su jefe estaba actuando raro estos días y todo por la noticia de que su esposa está viva y coleando.

-Lord Hyuga, ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Si esto hubiera pasado hace tres años le habría negado la oportunidad a la primera-sonrió Natsu a su líder.

-Hanabi es lo único que me queda. Mi otra hija no desea verme y mi esposa que esta resucitada va a matarme por ello-le aseguró el Hyuga viendo la aldea por la ventana.

-Lo torturará seguramente pero no morirá. Lady Hana lo ama todavía aún estando enojada. Si muestra su arrepentimiento ella no estará en su contra-le aconsejó la peliverde abandonando la sala.

-Si la ves dile que aún la amo-le pidió el sujeto con tristeza.

-Descuide señor, se lo haré saber-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

Horas más tarde en la noche, Natsu estaba fuera de la aldea en el bosque vestida con un traje ninja verde que modelaba bien su hermoso cuerpo y dejaba ver su abdomen: Una blusa ninja que remarcaba sus pechos copa D y un pantalón de cuero que delineaba sus piernas y su trasero de corazón.

-Se siente bien la brisa de la noche-dijo la Hyuga sonriente.

-Natsu, te miras caliente así-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer en el sitio.

-Sabía que vendría, Lady Hana-sonrió la mujer relamiendo sus dedos.

Unas manos envolvieron el dulce cuerpo de la peliverde y olfateó su cuello revelando a la madre de Hinata abrazando a su antigua dama de compañía.

-Me hiciste mucha falta, Hyuganatsu-susurró eróticamente la mujer.

Las dos empezaron a besarse sin reparo y a darse uno de los fajes que siempre se hacían cuando eran más jóvenes, y realmente ambas lo disfrutaban.

-Has mejorado, pequeña Natsu o debería decir...Hitomi Hyuga-sonrió Hana traviesamente.

La peliverde abrió los ojos pero recuperó la compostura al ver que no podía engañar a su ama fácilmente y sonrió divertida.

-¿Cómo lo supo, Lady Hana?-.

-Tu firma de chakra es la misma, la del fénix no se le da a cualquier persona. Cuando era jovencita, tú me indujiste a las Artes Sabias del Ave Fénix. Reconocería tu aura de donde sea-explicó la peliazul acariciando el rostro de su subordinada.

-Te felicito, ama. Verdaderamente eres una gran kunoichi, por eso te amo-le dio un beso en los labios a su amiga.

-¿Dime cómo le hiciste?-preguntó Hana curiosa.

-El ave fénix jamás muere, siempre renace de cualquier forma. Natsu es mi encarnación actual y mis memorias se desbloquearon cuando vi a Jiraiya en la calle por la noche. Quizás fue el destino que esto ocurriera-explicó la mujer recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su ama.

-¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Sabia que estaba en lo correcto al dejarte a mi Hanabi-dijo orgullosa la peliazul.

-Tengo que decirle algo. Aún no es tiempo de que Hanabi se vaya de Konoha. Siento que ella ya halló a sus almas gemelas, no podemos truncar su desarrollo-le mencionó la mujer seria.

-Quiero nombres, mujer-pidió saber curiosa la Hyuga de la Luna.

-Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nieto del Tercer Hokage, y una tal Moegi Kazamatsuri, su chakra oculta un Kekkei Genkai: Elemento Madera-dio informes la peliverde.

-Ojojo, mi niña se sacó el premio mayor. Demos un poco de paso al tiempo y que sus corazones hagan lo suyo-dijo muy complacida la Hyuga peliazul.

-Por cierto, ¿qué va a hacer con Lord Hyuga? Él la sigue amando con locura a pesar del tiempo. Nunca la ha podido olvidar, su muerte lo dejó trastornado-le dijo la peliverde seria.

-Quiero que me lo diga a la cara, yo misma juzgaré eso. Necesito que ayudes a mi Hanabi a desarrollar su amistad a toda costa, ya comenzó su bisexualidad a andar y quiero que la aconsejes-le pidió amablemente la mujer.

-Eso júralo, no se preocupe-sonrió la mujer ante la preocupación de su ama.

-Cuídate, Natsu-.

En la oficina del clan Hyuga, Hiashi veía una foto familiar del poco tiempo que su familia estaba completa. Hana tenía a Hanabi en brazos y Hinata estaba sonriendo debajo de él. Él bebía un fuerte sake como acostumbraba en las noches porque deseaba olvidar sus problemas y esperaba que su mujer cobrara su vida por sus faltas.

-Siempre te gustó pasar aquí tu tiempo cuando estabas deprimido-se escuchó la voz de alguien conocido en la oficina.

-Al fin viniste por mi alma, Hana-susurró el hombre serio.

Él miró caminar a su mujer y recordó lo hermosa que era ella. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado en Hana y tenía la apariencia de un ángel vengador.

-Hiashi, te ves acabado-sonrió tristemente la chica.

-Seis años me han parecido eternos y he cometido errores que jamás podré reparar. Cuando te fuiste de mi lado me perdí en mi dolor y lastimé a nuestras hijas irreparablemente-le dijo seriamente el hombre sin guardarle sus sentimientos a su esposa.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de tí, Hiashi. Hinata no quiere verte porque le duele que no la hayas apoyado como hija. Yo estoy de su lado y no pretendo volver hasta que mi niña haya saciado su sed de sangre y venganza-le advirtió la peliazul mirando a los ojos de su marido.

-No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada y ahora que la aldea está en manos de Danzô estoy de acuerdo con lo que Hinata y su amante decidan hacer-le dio a saber la mujer.

Hana solo abrazó a Hiashi y este no pudo evitar llorar al corresponder ese gesto ya que extrañaba sentir al amor de su vida cerca de él.

-Soy un idiota de lo peor, lo siento mucho mi amor. Te amo, solo deseo poder arreglarlo todo-le dijo en llanto el castaño.

Hana también lloraba porque aún amaba a su marido, a pesar de sus fallos y se atrevió a encararla, a diferencia de Minato y Kushina.

-Eres un tonto, Hiashi. No te voy a perdonar tan fácil, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aún te amo y te sigo amando. Aún hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, pero hay que esperar a que el tiempo sane un poco las heridas. Solo ten paciencia y cuando menos lo esperes seremos una familia otra vez-le juró Hana sonriendo con lágrimas abundantes.

Sin pensarlo más ambos se besaron con una locura sin medidas y Hiashi abrió la blusa de su esposa para dejar a la vista sus maravillosos senos. Por su parte, ella le quitó su yukata con rapidez y dejó ver su cuerpo ejercitado aún a pesar de tener más de 36 años.

-Hazmelo sin piedad, mi amor-le pidió la Ôtsutsuki bajando su short y sus bragas con muchas velocidad quedando totalmente desnuda.

El líder Hyuga no lo pensó más y cargó a su esposa por las piernas y la estocó mientras la puso en la pared. Hana estaba muy excitada, pero alcanzó a activar sellos silenciadores para que ella pudiera gritar como loca esa noche.

-¡HIASHI, MÁS DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡NO TENGAS COMPASIÓN!-chilló la mujer como una amazona salvaje.

El castaño estaba sorprendido de la agresividad de su mujer en el sexo, puesto que ella era bastante silenciosa cuando vivía con él pero los tiempos cambian y ellos tambien lo habían hecho. Extrañaba hacer el amor con Hana como no tenía idea y sentir sus senos en su cara y oírla gritar su nombre variadas veces.

-¡TE AMO HIASHI, ME VENGO!-gritó la mujer y se arqueó ante el inminente orgasmo.

Hiashi también sintió su clímax venir y abrazó a su mujer para llenarla de su semilla como él siempre lo hizo en su etapa de casados. Hana lo veía bastante ruborizada y su mirada estaba bastante más estable que antes.

-Házmelo por el culo-le pidió la mujer aún con ganas de más.

-Nunca quisiste por ese lugar-le dijo consternado su esposo.

-Olvida lo que dije antes, quiero tu enorme pene por detrás ahora-le ordenó la mujer con ojos rojos de fénix.

El Hyuga vio que ella hablaba en serio y sonrió porque siempre quiso experimentar allí. Hana fue tomada por su esposo y la recargó en su escritorio dejando al descubierto su trasero para luego ir directo a su ano, de forma que la mujer abrió los ojos al ser invadida sin piedad.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, BESTIA!-gruñó la Ôtsutsuki al mismo tiempo que apretó los puños.

-Siempre quise hacértelo allí, nunca me dejaste porque te daba miedo-le dijo el castaño sonriente.

-Ni cuando Minato fue mi amante le di permiso. Esa es mi última virginidad y quiero que la tomes-le dijo la peliazul acostumbrándose al dolor.

Sin dar más tiempo, la mujer empezó a ser estocada lentamente por su marido porque estaba muy apretada y además se sentía placentero a pesar del dolor.

-No...tan deprisa-le pidió Hana jadeando muy sudada.

El líder Hyuga no podía creer que su esposa era tan fuerte como para matarlo si pudiera y además era una fugitiva. Pero eso hacía más excitante la relación que ahora tenían y se sentía bien tener algo de poder emocional sobre una mujer tan única como Hana.

-¡HIASHI, MÁS POR FAVOR!-.

La visión del trasero de la esposa del líder Hyuga era algo inigualable y muy excitante, y reprochaba a Minato y Kushina por haber rechazado a una diosa del sexo como ella, pero ahora era suya y no iba a dejar con las ganas a su mujer.  
Luego de estar tomando de las nalgas a Hana, este empezó a jalar los brazos de ella para que esta se arqueara y no pudiera moverse al sentir las embestidas.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS MI AMOR, AHÍ VOY!-lloraba la peliazul al sentir la tensión corporal al límite.

El orgasmo les llegó al matrimonio Hyuga mientras que Hana cayó desfallecida al escritorio y Hiashi la tomó para llevarla a su pecho y sentirse con ella en el suelo para acunarla. La peliazul se sentía bastante bien luego de haber estado en abstinencia muchos años en contra de su voluntad y solo deseaba disfrutar el momento.

-Uuf, uff, estoy exhausta. No más-jadeaba sin fuerzas la mujer.

-Extrañaba todo de tí, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacerte el amor-le confesó el Hyuga acariciando a su esposa.

-Hiashi, lamento haberte dejado solo. Yo soy parte culpable de tu comportamiento hacia Hinata-le dijo triste la chica.

-Oye, no...-.

-Dejame terminar, cariño. ¿Sabes que pasa si un amante ligado a una Ôtsutsuki pasa demasiado en abstinencia?-le preguntó la mujer y vio que su marido negó conocer la respuesta-Los amantes se vuelven locos y tienden a desquitar esa frustración con las personas más cercanas. Cuando morí, tu dolor te cegó y no ayudó el hecho de que no tuvimos sexo desde poco antes de que Hanabi naciera. Al menos la culpa de que Hinata se fuera de la casa impidió que tu frustración afectara a tu otra hija. Lamento no haber puesto más orden a nuestro matrimonio, pero el daño esta hecho-le dijo seria la esposa Hyuga.

-No todo es tu culpa, yo no supe criar a mi hija como se lo merecía. Pero te prometo que algún dia podré hablar con ella cuando decida darme una nueva oportunidad-le juró el castaño.

-Bien, mi amor-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y vio la marca del Yang en el abdomen de su esposo.

-Mi amor, eso me recuerda a que tenemos un grave problema que ya no puedo ignorar-le dijo la peliazul seria.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el líder Hyuga confuso.

En ese momento, Hana mostró su abdomen y el ojiperla notó que ella tenía solo la mitad de un símbolo Yang que dejó aturdido a su esposo.

-Hiashi, aún estoy incompleta. Demasiado incompleta-suspiró Hana abrazando a su marido.

-¿Por qué dices eso, mi amor?-preguntó el castaño serio.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que para que una princesa Ôtsutsuki esté completa se debe completar el proceso de hallar el amor en un hombre y una mujer?-.

-Sí, lo recuerdo aún. Pero...hallaste a Natsu como tu lado femenino, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó el castaño serio.

-No es así, Natsu es mi alumna fénix y no mi alma femenina gemela. Estuve pensando estos años en quienes eran mis lazos del destino y no tenía una respuesta clara hasta que tuve una revelación muy clara en mi estadia en el Yomi-.

-¿Dime cuál es?-.

-Antes tenia el símbolo de YingYang cuando había cerrado mi trato con Minato y Kushina, pero en el momento en que ellos me dieron la espalda este se borró y entré en depresión. Poco antes de que Natsu fuera asignada por tu padre tuve una buena amiga que me acompañó durante ese período. ¿Recuerdas de quién se trata?-preguntó Hana a su esposo.

-Kanna Hyuga, la esposa de mi hermano-dijo sorprendido el sujeto.

-Así es, cuando la vi mi dolor disminuyó mucho y noté lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí. Se ganó todo mi cariño cuando vi que ella lo daba todo por mi felicidad, quizás al ver que nunca usé el sello maldito en su contra. Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero empecé a enamorarme de ella poco antes de que nos dieran en matrimonio. Ella luego fue prometida a Hizashi y noté lo bien que se llevaban ambos por lo que lo dejé por la paz, pero seguí frecuentándola mucho porque me sentía demasiado a gusto con ella-le contó sin reservas la peliazul.

-¿Me quieres decir qué?-.

-Así es, entendí que fue Kanna mi alma gemela y nunca lo vi venir-dio a saber la ojiperla seria.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó en shock el sujeto.

-¿Recuerdas que ella fue la que instruyó a Natsu sobre como ser una dama de compañía? Ella me agradaba demasiado y su aroma era exquisito. Cuando pude yo cuidé su embarazo antes de que yo saliera encinta de Hinata, sentí una maravillosa conexión inexplicable a mi cuñada y pensé que estaba loca, pero ahora veo que estaba destinada a mí-sonrió divertida la mujer.

-Pero Hizashi...-.

-Ese es otro tema que deseo discutir. Me siento bastante incompleta contigo por un extraño motivo y hasta hace poco entendí porque...tú eres un gemelo homocigótico, ósea que tienen la misma alma y eso explicaría el como me atraía también Hizashi. En ese tiempo no deseaba estar de nuevo en una relación así y yo pasaba más tiempo contigo. Además noté que a él le gustaba, pero no quería que mis hijos nacieran con el sello así que desistió-mencionó Hana empezando a vestirse.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró en shock el sujeto.

-Kanna aún debe estar aislada del mundo por la muerte de su marido y solo se deja ver a Neji de vez en cuando. Hiashi, si no completo mi ritual, mi cordura mental se estropeará y tampoco deseo ver a mi cuñada triste. Tengo un encargo que hacerte, mi amor-le pidió Hana a su esposo.

-¿Qué deseas, mi amor?-preguntó el castaño.

-Si deseas que te perdone, necesito que enamores a Kanna y la saques de esa depresión. Natsu te ayudará en esa labor-le pidió inesperadamente la mujer poniéndose su sostén.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!-exclamó sorprendido el sujeto.

-Y de remate. Eres idéntico en personalidad y físico a tu hermano, no te será difícil. Si deseo que mi circulo se cierre necesito que me ayudes por mi bien, sino podría volverme loca-le pidió la peliazul poniéndose su uniforme.

-¿Y que hay de Hizashi?-.

-De él me encargo yo, haré lo mismo que tú con su esposa-sonrió malvadamente la mujer.

-¿Te estás vengando de mí?-preguntó con celos el castaño.

-Sí, pero tú te divertirás sin que ninguno de los dos reclame. Después de todo, es por el bien de nosotros-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

-No sé porque te amo aún con todas tus cosas-se preguntó en voz alta el sujeto.

-Porque no puedes vivir sin mi, corazón. Tengo que irme, pero te prometo que regresaré cuando menos lo esperes. No quiero levantar sospechas, pero dile a Hanabi que la quiero mucho-finalizó la mujer dándole un beso a su esposo.

-Cuídate mucho-.

La Ôtsutsuki se fue en un destello de luz lejos de allí dejando solo de nuevo a su marido, pero este por primera tenía fe en la esperanza de un nuevo futuro con su familia unida. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el tiradero y pedirle a Natsu el dia de mañana que limpiara el sitio.  
En un sitio muy alejado de la Aldea de la Lluvia, Obito estaba oculto en una de sus bases secretas para revisar sus planes sobre la captura de las Bestias con Cola porque los jinchurikis estaban desaparecidos y esto retrasaba en gran sobremanera sus planes.  
En ese momento, un vórtice espacio-tiempo se abrió repentinamente y el enmascarado se alejó al detectar una temible firma de chakra muy conocida de su parte, y no podía creer de que estaba en ese sitio.

-Hola, Madara o debería decir Obito. Hace tantos años que no nos veíamos, ¿sigues con esa ridícula máscara?-preguntó Natsu seria.

El Uchiha tembló un poco al ver que su ex compañera de entrenamiento y antigua amiga sabía que era él, pero recuperó rápidamente su compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que lograste hallarme?-preguntó el Uchiha renegado.

-No fue fácil por la barrera que tienen acá. Además tu chakra fue mutado por la implantación de las células de Hashirama; hueles a madera fresca. Los alumnos de un Sabio Fénix perfecto están fuertemente enlazados si el chakra es puro pero en este caso cambió la frecuencia de las ondas y tuve que descifrarlo con el tiempo hasta el día de hoy. Despertar mi verdadero poder me ayudó mucho con esta tarea-declaró seria la Hyuga.

-¿Sabes que tengo que matarte ahora para que no interfieras en mis planes?-señaló el pelinegro.

-¿Te atreverías a hacerlo, incluso cuando fuimos amantes?-dijo la chica.

-Vas a revivir en mi nuevo mundo junto a Rin-dijo convencido el sujeto.

-Aunque quisieras matarme, tu poder está al 25% de su capacidad total. Necesitas el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno para poder derrotarme, e incluso en este momento estamos empate porque mi verdadero poder está sin salir del todo-le advirtió la mujer.

-Aún podrías unirte a mi causa. Podemos traer de vuelta a Hana sensei en el mundo nuevo que Madara me prometió-le insistió el muchacho.

-El Tsukuyomi Infinito, Hana sensei sabe de eso y estás cometiendo un grave error. El sueño no durará toda la eternidad, vas a condenarnos a todos a la muerte-le declaró molesta la mujer.

-¿Por qué hablas de Hana sensei en presente?-.

-Ella sigue viva, hay otras formas de traer a los muertos a la vida sin alterar demasiado el orden natural-confesó la mujer.

-No...no te creo-dijo incrédulo el pelinegro molesto.

-¿Acaso aluna vez te mentí, amigo mío? Rin también creía en tí aunque estuviera perdida en su enamoramiento por Kakashi. Ella no querría que tu hicieras un desastre por amor e incluso tengo razones para creer que sigue viva-dio en el clavo la mujer.

El sujeto estaba muy incrédulo, pero la cara de seriedad de Natsu implicaba que no estaba jugando para nada.

-Algo me dice que Rin Nohara está viva y que Madara te engañó. No me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente es confidencial. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si la muerte de Rin fue orquestada por el mismo Madara para hacerte creer en el odio? ¿Por qué mandaron a una Chunin y un Jonin a una misión muy peligrosa en la que debería haber más refuerzos? ¿Incluso te preguntaste si ese Halcón de Guerra tuvo algo que ver? ¿Confías ciegamente en la palabra de ese tal Zetsu Negro que te acompaña? ¿Él tiene su propia agenda con respecto a algo secreto? Quiero que lo pienses bien, siempre te he amado como mi mejor amigo que fuiste y serás, aún hay bondad en tí. Aún puedes cambiar de otra forma el odio de la gente-discutió la mujer con amabilidad y serenidad.

En ese momento, Natsu le dio un pequeño beso amistoso a su mejor amigo y este recordó su infancia por un momento. Ella le sonrió como diciéndole que lo piense muy bien antes de que cometiera más errores y se fue en el mismo vórtice surgido de su Byakugan.

-Natsu, ¿por qué me has hecho dudar tanto cuando ya estaba seguro de mis metas?-se dijo el Uchiha un poco desconcertado.

Es verdad que Natsu es la novia oficial de Jiraiya en la actualidad, pero jamás se mencionó que ella tuvo una etapa de amistad con derecho con el renegado hace muchos años, pero no implicó jamás perder la virginidad. La causa de todo esto fue una persona clave: Hana Hyuga.

Flashback

Aldea de la Hoja, durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi...

El mundo ninja estaba de nuevo en guerra todos contra todos ya que la Niebla y la Roca llevaban una guerra abierta contra Konoha que estaba debilitada a causa de la extinción de la Aldea del Remolino hace pocos años, pero se mantenía al margen de igualdad de poder.  
Un joven de 12 años de cabello negro en punta suspiraba bastante molesto por un asunto que le producía mucha rabia. Como siempre, Kakashi Hatake era el que lo vencía siempre y Rin Nohara lo animaba cada vez que peleaban cuando su sensei Minato lo pedía.  
Perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces ocurría esta misma situación y eso lo ponía muy deprimido porque Rin no lo apoyaba de la misma manera de que lo hacía con Kakashi, a quien ella le gustaba mucho.  
Él consultaba con su almohada los fallos que tenía em cada entrenamiento y no podía evitar ver que el Equipo Minato había caído en una rutina donde el salía perdiendo: Kakashi lo derrota siempre, Rin felicita lo felicita a él como fangirl y Minato esta satisfecho con sus resultados sin decirle a él como puede mejorar.  
Lo único que más le dolía era el hecho de que quizás Rin jamás lo iba a ver como algo más que un amigo, y como no si no tenía forma de competir contra Kakashi ya que no era guapo, talentoso, misterioso y de actitud cool.  
Él ya se había resignado a que él jamás sería el Hokage ya que probablemente sería Kakashi porque todos esperaban más de su archirrival que de la oveja negra del clan Uchiha.

-¿De verdad Rin no cree en mí realmente? ¿Por qué solo me busca ahora para pedirle favores?-se preguntó el Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente, Obito iba en la aldea para ir a practicar por su cuenta debido a que Minato empezó a entrenar exclusivamente a Kakashi para refinar mejor sus habilidades y se fueron a unas montañas alejadas de Konoha por un mes.

-Quizás deba practicar algo del Elemento Fuego, estoy cerca de dominar la Gran Bola de Fuego-sonrió el chico muy orgulloso de su avance.

Él se detuvo por la tienda de rollos de canela porque se le habían antojado unos y pidió unos de los grandes. Cuando se estaba yendo, vio entrar a una hermosa mujer de ojos perlados y cabello azul con un tono de piel nacarado, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar mucho puesto que ella era muy sexy.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY MÁS ROLLOS DE CANELA!?-exclamó espantada la chica.

-Los últimos se los llevó el joven que está atrás de usted-señaló el de la tienda a Obito.

La mujer se arrodilló ante el chico y empezó a poner ojos de borrego triste ante un atónito Uchiha.

-Te pago la mitad si quieres, pero si no tengo mi dosis de rollitos me muero-le suplicó muy desesperada la mujer.

-B-bueno, pero me tiene que hacer un favor-comentó nervioso el Uchiha.

Los dos comían en el parque y Obito veía a la mujer comiendo muy tranquilamente sus rollos de canela. Ella era tremendamente hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana fina y parecía que era muy frágil.

-Oh, gracias por tu amabilidad. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

-Obito Uchiha-.

-Soy Hana Hyuga. Eres un Uchiha, vaya. Eso explica tu chakra de fuego. Veo que no has despertado tu Sharingan-señaló la mujer.

-Sí, no he tenido la oportunidad-comentó el pelinegro.

-Ya veo. ¿Eres Genin o Chunin?-.

-Hace unos meses ascendí a Chunin-contó orgulloso.

-Felicidades, eso me alegra-.

-Pero no es suficiente, aún estoy muy lejos de mi objetivo-señaló el sujeto.

-Una meta, siempre es bueno. ¿Qué deseas ser?-.

-Hokage-.

-Eso es muy alto, pero no imposible. Si te esfuerzas podrías lograrlo con mucho trabajo duro-señaló la chica muy segura.

-Pero nadie cree en mí, ni siquiera la que se supone que es mi mejor amiga. Mi sensei se enfoca mucho más en Kakashi, el prodigio de mi generación. Yo fui el peor de mi grupo-comentó Obito muy molesto.

-¿Cómo? Eso es favoritismo, ¿quien es tu sensei para que hable sobre esto?-cuestionó muy molesta la peliazul.

-Minato Namikaze-.

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada se tornó muy molesta al ver la situación del muchacho con una de las dos personas que la habían apuñalado por la espalda.

-Así que esa rata es tu maestro y uno muy irresponsable. ¿Dónde está en este instante? ¿Vas a entrenar con él?-preguntó la Hyuga seria.

-No, él se fue ayer a entrenar a Kakashi personalmente en las montañas-contó el Uchiha.

-¿Sabes que lo que estás diciendo puede costar la disolución de tu equipo por la conducta en contra del código ninja?-enfatizó la peliazul.

-No-.

-El favoritismo es algo terminantemente prohibido en las leyes de Konoha. Si tú llegaras a presentar pruebas sobre esto, significaría degradar en puesto a Minato y su equipo se separaría-explicó Hana.

-A Kakashi no le importaría. Nos ve menos que la basura-.

-Todavía que me roba el crédito de la creación del Rasengan, hace lo que quiere con su equipo. Está truncando tu desarrollo como ninja de forma severa, pero esto no se quedará así-.

Obito tenía miedo de la mujer porque si se miraba molesta, peor por fortuna no era contra de él. Hana se volteó y miró sonriente a su nuevo amiguito.

-¿No te importaría ser mi estudiante?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Yo?-.

-Quiero venganza, querido Obito. Yo puedo hacer de tí el mejor ninja de tu generación y además puedo ver cuales son tus fallas y despertar ese Sharingan-señaló la Hyuga muy segura.

-¿En serio? Sería genial-dijo animado el pelinegro.

-Empezaremos mañana y no olvides llevar tu traje de baño-sonrió malvadamente la peliazul.

-"¿Por qué siento que me metí en la boca del lobo?"-se preguntó nervioso el chico.

La noche pasó y Obito se presentó muy temprano en el campo de entrenamiento 7. Hana veía al Uchiha algo somnoliento, pero dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella diga. Por su parte, el Uchiha notó que había una niña un poco más chica que él de cabello verde y con un vestido sencillo negro.

-Buenos días, Obito. Ella es mi pequeña dama de compañía-presentó la peliazul.

-Natsu Hyuga a sus órdenes-saludó la niña de 11 años.

-Es un gusto-.

-Ahora necesito que hagas calistenia y luego des unas 10 vueltas en el campo de entrenamiento para que calientes el cuerpo-ordenó la Hyuga.

El Uchiha hizo caso mientras que la mujer y su asistente preparaban unas cosas que le servirían al joven. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el método de entrenamiento de Tsunade con sus pelotas era tremendamente efectivo, pero ella le mejoró unos detalles.

-Terminé-decía el chico recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Bien hecho, eres rápido. Bueno, ahora quiero que te quites la ropa-señaló la chica divertida.

-¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!-exclamó en shock el chico.

-No es lo que piensas, debo poner unos sellos especiales y la ropa me estorba mucho-dijo seria la mujer.

-¿Pero ella tiene que mirar?-señaló a Natsu.

-No eres mi tipo-contestó la muchacha.

-Mira, si accedes yo te daré un premio. Palabra de Hyuga-declaró la mujer sonriente.

-No puedo creerlo-suspiró rojo el chico.

Para su malestar y vergüenza, el accedió y quedo totalmente desnudo y se cubría con sus manos, pero Hana y Natsu estaban sorprendidas por un detalle.

-Nada mal, amiguito. Tu futura esposa va a ser feliz en la cama-bromeó la peliazul.

Hana empezó a aplicar varios sellos de su creación y luego de terminar el proceso, le pidió a Obito que se volviera a vestir.

-Bien, gracias por tu cooperación. Activar sellado-.

Obito cayó al suelo y se sentía bastante pesado, apenas levantándose con mucha dificultad.

-Sellos de gravedad de la más alta calidad. Los inventé hace unos años, dominas una gravedad de 10 veces la Tierra-explicó Hana seriamente.

-Apenas puedo moverme-se quejó Obito serio.

-Ese es el chiste, Obito. Cuando estos sellos se desactiven, vas a sentirte tan ligero como el viento-declaró Natsu tranquila y pasando unas esferas de metal a su ama.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Obito con miedo.

-La primera parte de tu entrenamiento será tu físico. Es importante que seas veloz para ganarle a Kakashi y tu Sharingan será una tremenda ventaja. Ahora necesito que desarrolles tus reflejos-.

Hana empezó a arrojar las esferas y Obito apenas alcanzó a esquivarla, para ver el cráter profundo que formaba con mucho miedo.

-¡¿QUIERE MATARME?!-reclamó el chico en shock.

-No, solo deseo que seas fuerte y si puede que mueras. Si sobrevives, tendrás ese premio del que hablé-sonrió la Hyuga sádicamente.

-Esto me va a doler-.

Al término de la tarde, Obito quedó hecho pedazos en el entrenamiento y estaba bien herido porque no alcanzó a esquivar cada pelotazo.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser tu primer día-felicitó Hana a su nuevo alumno.

-¡CASI ME MATA!-reclamó el niño con lágrimas anime.

-Descuida, voy a curarte. Duerme bien, Obito-.

Eso fue lo último que oyó el Uchiha antes de desmayarse unas horas. Cuando él despertó, vio que estaba amarrado desnudo de los brazos y las piernas con unos lazos y se veía a Natsu y Hana sin ninguna prenda.

-Natsu, con esto aprenderás bien como sanar al estilo de los fénix ahora que cumpliste 12 años. No tienes que avergonzarte, esto es un regalo de Kamisama y el placer no es algo malo-le dijo amablemente la chica.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY DESNUDO Y AMARRADO?!-exclamó el Uchiha rojo y tratando de liberarse, pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

-No te muevas mucho, estás muy dañado. Yo prometí que iba a curarte y así aprovecho a enseñarme a mi damita la curación erótica de los fénix-declaró la mujer sonriente.

Las dos se acercaron y Obito vio los enormes senos de la peliazul al mismo tiempo que contempló que el cuerpo de la chica estaba prematuramente desarrollada.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien tiene una erección-señaló divertida Hana, y Natsu estaba roja pero curiosa.

-¿Eso irá en mis piernas como dice el libro?-preguntó la peliverde curiosa.

-No, eso será cuando decidas perder la virginidad. Aunque yo realmente lamento haberlo hecho con esos idiotas, pero ya no importa. Observa muy bien porque es una oportunidad de oro para practicar-ordenó tranquilamente la mujer.

-Espera...-trató de decir el Uchiha pero en ese instante empezó a sentir un placer intenso.

Hana tenía en sus manos un chakra verde aguamarina similar al de Ninjutsu Médico, pero esta masajeaba al chico y estimulaba sus nervios erógenos. El dolor estaba desapareciendo y se sustituía por un intenso placer, mientras la peliazul sonreía tranquilamente.

-Es magnifica, Lady Hana. Quiero intentarlo-pidió Natsu asombrada.

Hana asintió y Obito sintió las manos de la chica que estaban haciéndolo bien, mientras él empezaba a excitarse bastante.

-Las heridas desaparecen como si el fuego del fénix deshicieran el daño. Ese dolor se transforma en un intenso placer cada vez mayor-declaró la ojiperla ayudando a su alumna pegando sus manos.

-Que bien se siente-dijo excitado el pelinegro.

Hana le mostraba a Natsu como mover cada centímetro de placer hasta las zonas erógenas del cuerpo del Uchiha. Una forma más avanzada en la zona de la espalda era masajearlo usando el cuerpo y sobando sus senos para hacerlo aún mejor.

-Que suaves son sensei-dijo el pobre chico sometido.

-Cuando crezcas podrás hacerlo con toda libertad, mi aprendiz-declaró la ojiperla mayor.

-Tomo nota-.

Hana se bajó de la silla y Obito ya tenía totalmente erecto su miembro y estaba bastante erguido para comenzar lo último.

-Natsu, ahora es el tiempo de la ultima etapa. El final feliz como yo lo llamo-le mencionó la peliazul.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó la chica.

-Primero que nada, ese placer era el dolor y el daño que recibió en el entrenamiento. Si lo dejamos allí dentro se volverá a transformar en dolor así que Obito debe tener un orgasmo para que eso no ocurra-.

En ese momento, Hana empezó a tomar el miembro del chico y empezó a masajearlo bastante delicada, mientras que Natsu quería tocarlo. Cuando lo hizo empezó a jugar con este y el Uchiha estaba rojo.

-Es tan caliente y palpitante-.

-Si deseas que el proceso se retrase, haz esto-le comentó la mujer.

El chico sintió los dedos de su maestra ser metidos ligeramente en su ano y el chakra estaba estimulando su próstata. Natsu tuvo curiosidad y quiso probar la teoría de cómo hacer una felación de lo que vio en los libros, asi que inició con el proceso y el Uchiha sintió rico.

-No esperaste, pequeña. No te ahogues mucho, hazlo despacio-sonrió divertida la peliazul.

Obito estaba prácticamente siendo violado, pero no le importaba porque el par eran muy buenas y ya dudaba que Rin haría algo de esto con él.  
Natsu sintió algo entrar por su boca y escupió sorprendida mientras Hana vio como Obito había tenido su primer orgasmo liberando el daño sufrido.

-Límpiate, Natsu. Ya terminó la lección, ve a vestir para que te vayas a dormir-.

-Esta bien, Lady Hana-asintió la niña.

En ese momento, el chico notó que en la nalga de Natsu, en el área del coxis tenía un tatuaje del sol que era bastante inusual.

-Notaste la marca de Natsu-dijo Hana sonriente

-¿Por qué la tiene?-preguntó Obito curioso mientras sentía que el cuerpo ya no le dolía para nada.

-Eso significa que es aprendiz de una Princesa Ôtsutsuki y que esta bajo mi servicio. Se obtiene cuando se hace un ritual de erotismo como este. Natsu tuvo su primer orgasmo unos meses antes, la consiento mucho al ser mi mejor confidente-le contó la mujer.

En ese momento, Obito se vio en el espejo y notó que ahora él poseía una marca de Luna por el mismo lugar que la aprendiz de Hana y quedó en shock.

-Eso significa que fuiste aceptado como mi otro aprendiz, pequeño. Tu marca es la Luna de donde vengo. Eso significa que nos divertiremos mucho-.

-P-pero no quiero ser su amante, yo...-.

-No hay sentimientos románticos, solo placer y amistad. Aún tienes a alguien destinado en el hilo del destino, mi pequeño-señaló la mujer sonriente y vistiéndose-Yo estoy saliendo de un doble romance que no me gustó y solo deseo un poco de desahogo-señaló la mujer.

Obito se sentía un poco culpable y ella lo abrazó repentinamente dándole apoyo moral.

-Eres muy especial, siento un gran poder oculto dentro de tu ser. Solo falta que lo saques y te aseguro que serás Hokage-declaró la mujer decidida.

Obito se fue a su hogar bastante sorprendido por lo que le ocurría, pero no le importaba mucho. Vaya que su sensei estaba sumamente loca, pero al menos se preocupaba más que su maestro Minato.  
El entrenamiento era bastante difícil y acababa muy lastimado, pero esa bendita curación erótica era maravillosa. A veces Natsu se la daba ya que necesitaba practicar y Hana solo intervenía en distintos casos para su aprendizaje. A veces, Natsu era la que resultaba malherida y el que aprendía él mismo.  
Al cabo del mes, el Uchiha había mejorado a pasos agigantados su poder y físicamente era tremendamente fuerte. Sus sellos de gravedad solo se desactivaban en la noche cuando dormía, pero ya se había acostumbrado al peso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntó rojo Obito.

-Quiero que te confieses a Rin-ordenó la peliazul.

-Pero, a ella le gusta Kakashi-comentó el chico.

-Si no le dices que la amas, no podrá saber tus sentimientos. Tienes que dar el siguiente paso-declaró la Hyuga seria.

-Pero ella seguramente va a rechazarme-.

-Tienes que ser valiente, a lo mejor dice que sí. Si te rechaza, va a perder una maravillosa oportunidad con un agradable sujeto como tú-declaró la mujer animada.

-Bien, lo haré. Lo intentaré-suspiró el muchacho y se fue de allí.

-Lady Hyuga, ¿por qué le ordenó eso? Ella solo lo ve como un amigo y si al caso como su pañuelo de lágrimas-comentó curiosa la peliverde preocupada por su compañero de aprendizaje.

-Va a rechazarlo muy seguramente y eso va a despertar su poder oculto. Sus ojos necesitan reflejar sus sentimientos-señaló Hana seria.

-Voy a ir a verlo-salió corriendo la peliverde.

-No vayas a interferir, Natsu-.

-Solo voy a consolarlo, es mi amigo. Mi tía Hitomi haría lo mismo-señaló la chica.

-Bien, pero deja que todo avance como debe ser-advirtió la peliazul.

-Como diga-.

Obito iba caminando a donde se hallaba Rin Nohara, la mujer que le gustaba desde que recordaba. Nunca se atrevía a confesarle lo mucho que sentía por ella por el enamoramiento que esta profesaba hacia Kakashi.  
Cuando la logró hallar, esta entrenaba por su cuenta y se miraba muy hermosa como él pensaba de ella.

-Rin-.

La mencionada sonrió y fue a saludarlo animadamente ya que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y se fijo que algo había cambiado en él.

-Ya te habías desaparecido, ¿por qué no me habias dicho donde estabas? Eres muy malo-dijo la castaña preocupada.

-Estuve de aquí para allá. Lo siento-se disculpó el pelinegro.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-preguntó la castaña emocionada.

-No, solo quiero hablar seriamente contigo de algo importante para mí-mencionó el Uchiha poniéndose serio.

Rin accedió confusa y se sentó al lado de él para escuchar lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

-Rin, voy a hacerte sincero. Esto no es fácil para mí-dijo nervioso el pelinegro.

-No tengas miedo, soy todo oídos-.

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo. Rin, tú...tú me gustas mucho-confesó finalmente el muchacho.

La mujer abrió los ojos en shock porque nunca se había esperado la confesión de su mejor amigo y esto no era bueno.

-Obito, yo...no sé que decir. Es que yo no te veo de la misma forma-respondió la Nohara apenada por lo que iba a decirle.

-Ya veo, eso es lo que me esperaba-suspiró el Uchiha.

-No...no eres tú, te quiero mucho pero como amigo. A mí me gusta alguien más-.

-No es necesario que lo digas. Yo sé quien es y no te culpo, es el hombre que jamás seré para tí-señaló el pelinegro serio.

-Eso no es verdad, yo...-trató de decir la chica.

-Hace tiempo que nuestra amistad dejó de ser. No me conformo con tener tu amistad si te veré algún día formando una familia con Kakashi. Perdóname Rin, pero todo terminó entre nosotros-decidió el Uchiha.

-Espera, no tienes que hacer esto-mencionó conmocionada la castaña.

-Ni siquiera crees que vaya a ser Hokage, solo alabas a Kakashi cuando él me da mis palizas. Merezco un poco de respeto y no siquiera tuve eso de tu parte. Mejor lo dejemos así, solo seremos dos extraños en el equipo-dio su punto el Uchiha y empezaba a marcharse.

-¡ESPERA, ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ!-gritó en shock la castaña.

-Claro que sí, buena suerte con Kakashi. Cuando te sientas sola, no me busques-fue lo último que le dijo sombríamente el sujeto.

Rin vio paralizada como el chico se fue así como así y una parte dentro de su corazón le dolía demasiado como si él se lo llevara cada vez más lejos de allí. En ese momento, Natsu había presenciado todo esto y estaba muy preocupada por su amigo asi que lo siguió a un sitio alejado del bosque.  
La peliverde halló al muchacho bastante desconsolado sentado en el tronco de un árbol y tapando su cara con sus manos mientras se le escuchaba llorar bastante.

-Obito, lo siento mucho-le dijo la Hyuga con pesar.

El Uchiha alzó la mirada y la Hyuga vio asombrada como es que el muchacho tenía el Sharingan de dos aspas sacados de golpe.

-Ahora mismo la odio tanto, Natsu-fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de romper en llanto.

La chica abrazó a su amigo y este rompió en llanto porque de verdad tenía el corazón roto y solo necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse.

-No hiciste nada malo, Obito. Tú solo le ofreciste tu corazón a la persona equivocada y no lo supo valorar. Rin no merece tus lágrimas, esa mala mujer no tiene idea de que dejó ir a alguien que iba a amarla como nadie en este mundo-susurró la ojiperla seria.

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?-preguntó el chico muy deprimido.

-Porque somos amigos y hermanos discípulos. Yo soy el sol y tú la Luna. Debemos protegernos uno al otro-le sonrió conciliadoramente al muchacho.

-Me duele mucho todo esto. Sabía que iba a ser rechazado y estoy molesto por lo que sucedió, pero no puedo evitar llorar-susurró el pelinegro.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí. Voy a hacerte sentirte mejor, acompáñame-le tomó la mano y la Hyuga se lo llevo.

A lo lejos, Rin veía paralizada que una hermosa joven estaba llevándose de la mano a su mejor amigo mientras ella lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente como si fueran muy cercanos.

-¿Qué...es esto?-preguntó la castaña en shock.

La peliverde tenía un oído muy agudo y sonrió porque estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, por lo que tocó el trasero de Obito sin vergüenza y esto descolocó a la presente.

-Voy a quitarte la tristeza un poco, mi amigo-declaró seria la mujer y dándole ánimos.

Eso último fue lo que oyó Rin de la misteriosa chica y un sentimiento oscuro pasó por su corazón como si sus peores demonios estuvieran naciendo.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué tiene esa cercanía a Obito?-susurró incrédula la castaña.

Al día siguiente, el Uchiha amanecía desnudo en su apartamento a lado de su compañera de entrenamiento, quien estaba muy exhausta. No habían tenido coito porque ambos acordaron reservarlo para una persona deseada como marcaba su sensei, pero no quitaba lo bueno de tener sexo oral o un tremendo faje que los hiciera venirse sin piedad.  
La chica estaba muy bien entrenada en como satisfacer a un hombre y ella misma le había dejado en claro que con él estaba practicando para el futuro, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que lo apreciara como un buen amigo.

-Buenos días-saludó el muchacho vistiéndose.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

-Un poco, al menos puedo estar más tranquilo conmigo mismo-sonrió ligeramente el Uchiha.

-Tomemos un baño juntos, puedo invitarte algo de comer. Hana sensei quiere que ambos seamos un buen duo para proteger la aldea y necesitamos conocernos mejor si queremos que todo salga bien-comentó la Hyuga.

-Me parece bien-asintió el chico.

Luego de un refrescante e intimo baño juntos, los dos se fueron directo a uno de los sitios favoritos de los aldeanos de Konoha y la sensación del momento: Ichiraku Ramen.

Las chicas de la generación estaban charlando del tema sensación del momento: La misteriosa joven que andaba muy cercana al torpe Obito.

-¿Dices que una mujer de ojos blancos y cabello verde estaba manoseando a Obito?-preguntó Yugao impresionada.

-Sí, no sé quien es. No lo entiendo, Obito es Obito. Nadie se fija en él en ese sentido. Es amable y divertido, pero...-se quejaba incrédula la chica castaña.

-Parece que alguien se puso celosa-se burló Anko.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-exclamó Rin molesta y sin darse cuenta que estaba verde de envidia.

-Tranquila, mujer. Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación-calmó Kurenai a su amiga.

-Yo sé lo que vi y no me gustó para nada. Se está aprovechando de la buena fe de Obito-señaló la castaña seria.

-No tienes derecho en juzgar, lo rechazaste y estás buscando como aliviar la culpa-alegó Yuga seria y directo.

En eso una niña pequeña de 5 años estaba con una caja de dangos especial y se acercó a Anko con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo evidente.

-Aquí tiene señorita Anko-ofreció la niña a la chica.

-Oh, gracias pequeñita. Eres muy amable-acarició la pelimorada a la pequeña Ayame.

-Desde que te conoció está muy encantada-comentó Kurenai curiosa.

-Cuando no tengo misiones, trabajo de niñera con el señor Ichiraku. Ella es una niña muy buena y no me da problemas-explicó Anko comiendo sus dangos.

-Señorita Anko, venga a jugar conmigo. La extraño mucho-mencionó la nena muy triste.

-Deja que me desocupe con Orochimaru sensei y luego haremos lo que quieras-afirmó la pelimorada rendida a la ternura de su pequeña hermanita no oficial.

De repente, al sitio entró Natsu tomando de la mano a Obito y Rin estaba muy seria cuando esto ocurrió. Ambos buscaban un buen sitio donde sentarse y las chicas se fijaron en la mujercita.

-Así que esa es la chica de la que hablabas. Esta bien buena-alegó Anko divertida.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-le reclamó la castaña molesta.

-Lamento lo que voy a decir, pero esa chica tiene un cuerpazo de envidia. ¿Como alguien como Obito la tiene como novia?-se preguntó Kurenai sorprendida.

Rin estaba muerta de celos y rabia, y por unos segundos desearía estar allí platicando y sonreírle a Obito.

-Natsu, ella me está mirando. Fue mala idea venir acá-dijo Obito con miedo.

-No voltees, solo mírame a los ojos y sonríe como si no te importara. Hazle pensar que ahora ya no le interesas, puedo sentir sus celos y molestia incluso si ella no lo admite-le mencionó Natsu sonriente.

El muchacho asintió y siguió el consejo de la peliverde de forma eficiente. Ella tenía razón en una cosa: Si Rin no lo amaba, no iba a suplicarle su cariño porque aún tenía un poco de dignidad.

-Esta funcionando, siento que esa tonta quiere matarme con la mirada-señaló la peliverde divertida.

-No me gusta esto, pero me siento mejor-admitió el Uchiha.

En ese momento, Natsu tomó las manos de su amigo en una forma muy romántica y Rin estaba con los ojos muy abiertos porque esa mujer estaba propasándose.

-Sígueme la corriente-le susurró la Hyuga.

-¿Por qué...?-.

Natsu le clavó un tremendo beso despiadado a su amigo como si no hubiera mañana. Por su parte, Rin no pudo más y se retiró muy molesta del sitio, dejando a sus amigas en shock.

-¡RIN, VUELVE!-llamó Yugao sorprendida.

-Parece que sí esta muy celosa-dijo sorprendida la Anko.

Flashback fin

-Maldita...no...¿será verdad lo que ella dice?-se quitó la máscara de la frustración el Akatsuki.

Esa noche sería clave para que el despertar de la curiosidad de un alma perdida en el odio pudiera guiarse de nuevo a la luz, pero eso tendría lugar con el paso del tiempo.  
A la mañana siguiente en Konoha, se le veía a Shizune muy deprimida al ver a su maestra Tsunade en el hospital. Jamás pensó que alguien fuera capaz de darle una tremenda paliza de ese calibre a la considerada la kunoichi más poderosa del mundo...al menos oficialmente. No se dio cuenta cuando Kakashi venía de salir de una visita al hospital para constatar que estaba apto para volver al servicio y se sentó a su lado. Él ya sabía lo que aconteció por boca de Sakura e iba a echarle un ojo, pero sentía la necesidad de acompañarla.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Lady Tsunade, jamás pensé verla así-dijo el sujeto.

-Incluso perdió su juventud por gastar demasiado chakra. Esa mujer es demasiado fuerte, jamás pensé que un Hyuga superara su poder-susurró la pelinegra muy triste e intrigada a la vez.

-Sakura me platicó de ella y dejame decirte que Tsunade cometió un terrible error. Esa chica es demasiado peligrosa, incluso yo le tuve miedo desde lo ocurrido hace muchos años-comentó el peliblanco serio.

-¿Conoces a la agresora de Tsunade?-preguntó Shizune asombrada.

-Ella...fue una muy íntima amiga de Obito. Creo que eran más que eso, tanto que Rin la odiaba o le tenía celos. A mí me dio una paliza que me hizo reflexionar mucho por ser un idiota presumido-recordó el Jonin serio ante ese recuerdo.

-¿Un genio como tú vencido por una sirvienta?-preguntó intrigada la médico.

-Lo mismo dijimos de la hija desheredada de Lord Hyuga o del hijo aparentemente nada especial del Cuarto Hokage. Jamás vuelvas a dar por sentado el poder de alguien sin haberlo experimentado de primera mano, lo dice el idiota que ha subestimado a muchas personas y lo ha pagado caro-admitió el ciclope melancólicamente.

-Creo que te haré caso, Kakashi-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

-Perdón por ser algo atrevido, ¿pero no desea dar una vuelta? Odio los hospitales y Tsunade no despertará en un rato-le dijo el peliblanco viendo el estado de ánimo de la mujer.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos extrañada porque el sujeto frente a ella pretendía hacerla sentir un poco mejor y esa proposición parecía una cita. Ella era una mujer con dignidad y muy paciente, pero su lado oscuro le decía que no fuera mojigata y que el galán melancólico estuviera dentro de su intimidad mientras gritaba su nombre.

-Bueno, solo porque me lo pidió amablemente-aceptó amablemente Shizune.

Ambos sujetos iban caminando muy tranquilamente por el área cerca del hospital y platicaban de todo un poco. Hace poco ella había vuelto a Konoha con Tsunade luego de los esfuerzos de Naruko y Jiraiya para convencer a la Senju.  
Kakashi no la recordaba mucho puesto que él se graduó muchísimo antes de la Academia ya que tenían la misma edad. Ella era una mujer muy seria y centrada en su trabajo, pero sabía tener una buena charla. Le recordaba un poco a Rin en varios sentidos, quizás porque ejercían la misma área pero a la vez eran muy distintas.

-Por eso no estuviste en nuestra generación. Tsunade te sacó cuando eras una Genin y se fueron de la aldea-.

-Así es. Sabes, aunque respeto a Tsunade y la considero una segunda madre, estar a su lado me ha costado atrofiar mis habilidades sociales-confesó la pelinegra.

-No entiendo-.

-Era una niña cuando mi tío Dan murió y debido a que era huérfana, lady Tsunade se hizo cargo de mí. Nos mudábamos muy seguido por culpa de ella debido a sus apuestas y evasión de sus deudores. Nunca tuve amigos reales y mucho menos alguna aventura con un chico, siempre le he tenido un poco de rencor por eso-confesó la mujer.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-preguntó el cíclope intrigado.

-No sé porqué, pero confío en tí. Quería sacarlo de mi sistema y sentirme un poco liberada-.

-No hay de qué. Mejor afuera que adentro, esa es mi frase-dijo animado el cíclope.

La médico estaba pasándosela bien con Kakashi y había oído rumores de que era el ninja más misterioso de la aldea. Nadie jamás había visto que había en su rostro, excepto sus padres fallecidos, y además su actitud melancólica era bastante intrigante para alguien inexperta en el romance como ella...ya se parecía a la chillante de Sakura.

En ese momento, un angelito Kakashi aparecía en su hombro con una aureola en la cabeza y su traje y mascara eran blancos.

-Kakashi, invítala a salir. Te mereces una oportunidad de ser feliz, ella puede ser la mujer que pueda sanar tus heridas del alma-le dijo el angelito.

Pero luego de eso, un demonio rojo Kakashi con un par de cuernos en la frente y un libro de Icha Icha Paradise Hardcore en la mano apareció para representar los pensamientos más retorcidos del peliblanco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el mojigato de allá. Invítala a salir, mira que culo tiene. Está para hacerla gritar tu nombre en tu departamento-alegó el demonio.

-No, es malo. Ella es una virgen, no puedes abrumarla así. Tienes que invitarla a salir poco a poco-le reclamó el angelito.

-Kakashi debe ir al grano. Ella se cae de buena y se nota que realmente está muy urgida. Será fácil de hacerla caer ante sus encantos-señaló el demonio.

-Yo voy a apoyar al angelito-decidió Kakashi serio.

-Yupi-celebró el angelito.

-Rayos-maldijo el demonio.

-Pero no prometo que vaya a desflorarla dentro de algunas citas-sonrió malevolamente el Jonin.

-Así me gusta-dijo el rojo feliz.

-Bueno, al menos le darás tiempo para que esté lista-suspiró el blanco.

Ambos desaparecieron y Kakashi estaba nervioso porque era su primera vez que invitaba a alguien a una cita. Luego de la muerte de Obito, él trató de invitar a Rin para consolarla pero notó en su mirada que ella ya se había enamorado de su ex compañero muy tarde y su estabilidad emocional se hizo muy frágil por una inmensa culpa, por ello desistió de su objetivo.

-Shizune, no quiero ser atrevido pero quisiera salir contigo a comer-le dijo el peliblanco serio.

-¿Cómo una cita?-preguntó la mujer intrigada.

-Sí, podemos ir a Barbacoa Q. Yo invito-le dijo con una sonrisa el sujeto.

-Me gustaría mucho, mañana estoy libre en la tarde. Pasa por mí a mi casa-le indicó Shizune muy alegre.

-Nos veremos después, tengo que ver algunas cosas con mi equipo para verificar su desempeño-.

-Yo iré a ver a Lady Tsunade. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo-finalizó la médico y se marchó.

Por su parte, Karin adoraba ir al Centro de Investigación Científica del Remolino puesto que la tecnología avanzaba a pasos agigantados allí para el beneficio de la población civil y ninja. Ella había sido llamada por uno de los científicos para la demostración de un aparato para los alumnos de la Academia que mediría la fuerza.

-Deje ver si entiendo. Para medir la fuerza que un estudiante tenga se tomaría un puntaje mínimo estándar para aprobar-comentó Karin curiosa.

-También lo tenemos pensado para los ninjas activos en cuestión de rangos. Si un Jonin no llega al puntaje mínimo debe tener un plazo para recuperarla o será relevado del cargo-le dio una situación hipotética el hombre.

-Eso suena muy interesante-asintió la pelirroja.

Varios niños pequeños daban golpes a la maquina y marcaban puntajes muy bajos como se esperaba y todos eran de menos de 40 puntos.

-Quiero que varios ninjas de nivel Jonin vengan a probarla-le pidió la mujer seria.

-Enseguida-.

La chica vio luego de que los puntajes estaban marcando puntajes elevados con puntajes mayor a 200 puntos que al parecer era el mínimo establecido para el rango.

-207, 201, 211, todo está bien-dijo Karin con sus expectativas cumplidas.

-¿Desea probar la máquina?-preguntó el científico.

-Bien, no pierdo nada. A un lado-asintió la Uzumaki.

Todo el mundo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la doncella Uzumaki y ella le dio un puñetazo fortísimo a la máquina pero fue tal la fuerza que esta salió volando y destruida hacia la pared, mientras que el público quedó en shock ante lo ocurrido.

-¡MI MÁQUINA!-exclamó alterado el científico.

-Bueno, me retiro. Iré a una misión con Suigetsu, nos vemos y hagan una máquina más resistente-sonrió traviesamente la chica.

-¿Por qué siempre destruye mis inventos?-se preguntó frustrado el hombre.

En un barco, un par de sujetos estaban cubiertos con una capuchas negras y eran escoltados por Utakata y su alumna/amante Hotaru rumbo al País de las Olas en una primera parada.

-No sé si agradecerle al hermano mayor de Naruko por regresarnos la vida, pero no se si sea buena idea ir por mis únicos pariente con vida-dijo una voz angelical un poco femenina, pero ronca.

-Y yo no puedo creer que me ganaron el puesto de Mizukage. Al menos el idiota de Yagura renunció-bufó el otro encapuchado.

-Si vamos a donde le dieron muerte es porque hay tres usuarios de Elemento Hielo que pasaron por alto en su misión, no te suena familiar, ¿mi estimado trapito Haku?-dijo Utakata bebiendo un poco de vino.

Los encapuchados se revelaron como Haku Yuki y Zabuza Momochi que sostenía su amada espada de carnicero en su espalda.

-Nadie me había llamado trapito antes, aunque no lo niego. Aún estoy sorprendido porque tengo familia de sangre con vida, no es fácil para mí-señaló el resucitado con vida.

-¿No habría sido más fácil que uno de esos niños nos hubieran teletransportado con uno de esos macabros Ninjutsu de Tiempo-Espacio?-preguntó Zabuza molesto.

-¿Y hacer más aburrido esto? Ni lo sueñes-le respondió Hotaru acomodando sus Kunais.


	20. Chapter 20

Renegados

Capítulo 20 EPOCA DE TRANSICIONES

Contra todo pronóstico, Iruka sobrevivió a la furia femenina de Anko y no podía creer que se hiciera muy resistente al veneno de sus serpientes aunque dolía bastante las mordeduras. La ama de las serpientes no paraba de mirarlo porque era la primera vez que un hombre la hiciera excitarse con solo unos segundos de tocarla de manera accidental.

El castaño solo quería ir a comer un poco de ramen en su día libre pero le incomodaba encontrarse con Ayame Ichiraku al revelarse como la amante lésbica de la mujer más temible de Konoha (sin contar a Kushina). Justo cuando arribó al sitio, la cocinera lo vio y esta se puso increíblemente pálida, tirando unos platos sucios.

-Señor Iruka-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Señorita Ichiraku, no tiene porque ponerse así. Le aseguro que no quiero ponerla en un aprieto-le calmó el sujeto.

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado. ¡PAPAAÁ, SALGO UNOS MOMENTOS!-.

Ella se llevó de la mano urgentemente al sujeto y varios Jonin los vieron impresionados ante el hecho de esa escena y recordaron los rumores del castaño con Anko.

-Lo ven, ese es el macho-señaló uno de los ninjas graciosamente.

La cocinera condujo al ninja a un callejón de mala muerte para que nadie los viera y este se hallaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a pasar.

-Iruka, ¿dígame como puedo pagar su silencio?-le dijo seria la chica.

-Pero…-.

-No quiero que mi papá se entere de mis gusto. Podría llegar a repudiarme y no soportaría su desprecio. No deseo que sepa de esto, debe haber algo para convencerlo de que no diga algo de esto, digamelo-le pidió la castaña en lágrimas.

-No es necesario, no quiero perjudicarte a ti ni a Anko. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verte con ella y llegué a pensar que ella te tenía poseída en un Genjutsu. Hasta hace poco la misma Anko trató de defender tu amor y eso es admirable-le tranquilizó el Chunin.

-¿De verdad va a ayudarme?-le cuestionó esperanzada la chica.

-No quisiera que salieran afectadas, si ambas lo desean pueden ir a mi casa para tener sus encuentros y evitar sospechas. Trabajo hasta muy tarde y no creo que llegue para cuando ambas terminen sus cosas-les propuso el hombre.

-Tomaré en cuenta su ofrecimiento, gracias Iruka sensei-agradeció la chica abrazando tiernamente al sujeto.

En ese momento, un compañero del Chunin los vio y empezó a difundir el rumor de que el maestro estaba ligándose a la cocinera de ramen; la leyenda del "Macho Alfa de Konoha" comenzaba a nacer.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi Hyuga era acompañada por su nana a la casa de su más reciente amiga Moegi Kazamatsuri la cual la había invitado a una pijamada y Hiashi le había dado permiso de ir (si no su esposa cuando regresara lo asesinaría ya que su voluntad era que hiciera amigos).

-Señorita Natsu, nunca he dormido fuera del Compuesto Hyuga. Me siento incomoda-le confesó la niña.

-No te preocupes, si alguien llega a querer hacerte daño iré más rápido que la velocidad de la luz a defenderte-le tranquilizó la peliverde.

-Gracias, espero que a Moegi le guste mi regalo-.

La chiquilla llegó a una casa y tocó la puerta para ser recibida por la niña de cabellos naranjas de eterno sonrojo, quien se veía contenta de tener visitas.

-Que bueno que llegaste, gracias por venir Chibi Hana-saludó feliz la niña.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Nos vemos, lady Hyuga-se despidió Natsu y se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.

Las niñas pasaron a la casa y era bastante sencilla y acogedora. Los padres de Moegi estaban en una misión por varios días y ella quedó sola por el momento.

-Es la primera vez que tengo una pijamada con una amiga. Todas las chicas de la Academia creen que soy muy extraña y rara-le confesó la chica tomando una regadera y yendo al jardin para regar sus plantas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la Hyuga curiosa.

-Nadie me cree pero puedo hablar con las plantas y ellas me responden-le confesó la chica.

-No te creo, ¿existe un jutsu así?-dijo asombrada la ojiperla.

-Desde que recuerdo las plantas charlan conmigo y me hacen sentir menos sola. No sé si estoy loca, pero juro que ellas me obedecen-señaló la pelinaranja regando sus macetas.

-Mi nana decía que mi mamá y mi hermana adoraban la jardinería. Estoy empezando a cuidar sus flores para que no mueran de sed junto a Natsu-le contó la chica de ojos perla.

-Ya somos dos, amiga-.

-Te traje un regalito sencillo, Moegi-le enseñó un paquete pequeño la niña ojiperla.

Moegi lo abrió creyendo que no sería gran cosa pero era un pendiente de oro con rubies a la medida de su mano que valía varias veces lo de su casa.

-¡Kyaaa, esto es demasiado!-exclamó en shock la niña pelinaranja.

-Oh no te preocupes, no me cuesta nada conseguirlo-dijo como si nada la castaña.

-"¿Por qué debería de sorprenderme si es la heredera del clan más rico de Konoha?"-pensó Moegi un poco sombría.

En otro sitio por el País de las Olas, Zabuza y Haku bajaban del barco de donde viajaban por sus objetivos y el Yuki estaba concentrándose para hallar firmas de chakra de hielo.

-¿Estás seguro de haber sentido la presencia de miembros de tu clan?-preguntó el espadachín curioso.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos al Equipo 7 de Konoha tuve tiempo de investigar el sitio y me llamó la atención el chakra de una aldeana. Era muy similar al mío, y alguien que parecía ser su hermano y su hijo poseen chakras similares, no puedo dejar pasar por alto la posibilidad de que no soy el último Yuki en el mundo-le respondió el sujeto.

-Ese es el espíritu, Haku-se escuchó la voz de una mujer bajando del barco.

La mujer que bajaba era una mujer de aparentemente 22 años con cabello rojo largo y ojos negros, con una banda ninja del Remolino en el brazo izquierdo y su seña particular es que siempre andaba descalza.

-¿No puedes ponerte unas sandalias, Uzumaki?-le recriminó Zabuza serio.

-No me gustan para mis piecitos y soy Honoka Uzumaki para ti-le respondió la mujer.

-Ya dejen de pelear, creo que hallé un rastro-les dijo Haku.

El Yuki los guió a una zona del bosque del pueblo y vieron impresionados un sitio congelado con avispones hechos hielo y una colmena destruido, y no había nadie en el lugar.

-Esto si duda es Elemento Hielo, es un chakra despertado de golpe. No debe estar muy lejos-les aseguró el pelinegro.

-Misión del Equipo Zombie: Hallar a Yuki confirmado-declaró Honoka sonriente.

-Esta mujer es un dolor de cabeza como la hija del Cuarto Hokage-se quejó Zabuza.

-Son Uzumakis, Lord Zabuza-sonrió Haku.

Para su buena suerte, Honoka era un buen sensor y habiendo captado mejor la esencia de chakra del sitio, guió al grupo para hallar a su objetivo. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al pueblo para encontrarse con una escena muy lastimosa.

-¡UN DOCTOR!-se escucharon los gritos de una mujer en el pueblo.

Una mujer de cabello rizado castaño de 27 años cargaba en brazos a su único hijo envenenado por avispones en el cuello y nadie podía atenderla porque los médicos no habían regresado de Konoha ya que no había pasado mucho desde la invasión de Orochimaru y estaban siendo capacitados por Tsunade y Shizune, la primera quien en estos momentos aún se hallaba en coma por Natsu Hyuga.

-¿Dijo que necesita un doctor? Yo puedo atender a su hijo si gusta, señora-le ofreció Haku en las sombras.

Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, la mujer habría desconfiado del chico desconocido pero ahora sería capaz de darle su alma a Izanami con tal de salvar a su niño. Con suerte, Haku cargaba en un pergamino marca Uzumaki toda clase de equipo médico que usaba en casos como este. Lo primero que hicieron fue insertar un antídoto contra el fuerte veneno de los avispones y medicina para dilatar los bronquios que estaban asfixiando al niño, además de bajar la fiebre con compresas que enfriaba con su chakra de hielo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

-Oye niño, ¿eres de verdad un Yuki?-preguntó asombrada la chica.

-Veo que conoce mi clan, soy Haku Yuki-saludó el sujeto andrógino.

-Te llamas de forma similar a mi hijo Hakuhyo. Soy Kahyo Yuki, yo también huí de la Niebla hace unos años. Oí rumores de que ahora los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai son amados, pero no quiero volver por miedo a ser una paria del país entero-le comunicó seria la mujer.

-Yo salí porque mi amo Zabuza Momochi deseaba derrocar al Cuarto Mizukage y necesitaba de mi poder para eso…aunque un buen amigo se le adelantó en el camino-sonrió divertido el chico.

-Haku Yuki…Zabuza Momochi…ya recordé sus nombres. Ustedes liberaron al pueblo de Gato con el equipo de Konoha. "El chico de hielo" que ayudó a la heroína Naruko Uzumaki del cual el puente recibió su nombre-recordó la mujer los eventos de hace unos meses.

En ese momento, Zabuza entró con Honoka llevando a un sujeto de cabello negro de unos 30 años amarrado de pies a cabeza y Kahyo se hallaba preocupada.

-Lo sentimos, pero este sujeto se puso violento y tuvimos que amarrarlo como puerco-se quejó Honoka.

-No se preocupe, señora Kahyo. Son mis amigos-aclaró Haku.

Tres minutos de aclarar las cosas después…

-Disculpen que me haya portado hostil, pero el sujeto de la espada tiene mala pinta y no ayuda su banda de la Niebla. Soy Rohyo Yuki, es un honor tener un pariente lejano vivo en nuestra humilde morada-dijo el sujeto ya calmado.

-¿Por qué viven en un pueblo pobre como este? ¿No han considerado ir al Remolino? Personas como ustedes viven en paz bajo la protección de los Uzumaki-le ofreció Haku a sus familiares.

-Escuchamos rumores, pero no tenemos ingresos suficientes para viajar tan lejos y desconfiamos de mucha gente-explicó Rohyo serio.

-Yo vengo de allí y es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo. Socialmente es el lugar más avanzado del mundo, el nuevo Uzukage se ha asegurado de crear una utopía para que personas normales y con Kekkei Genkai vivan en armonía-les dijo Honoka viendo la diferencia entre el Remolino y otras aldeas del Mundo Shinobi.

-Señora Kahyo, señor Rohyo, yo tengo lazos de amistad con el Uzukage y usuarios de hielo como nosotros puede ser el reinicio de un nuevo clan Yuki en el Remolino. Aún busco a más familiares y podemos restablecer nuestro clan si nos unimos, hay un lugar para todos en la aldea sin temor a ser discriminados-les dijo Haku viendo el paraíso que se había convertido el lugar para personas con talento como el suyo.

El par de hermanos se miraban para ver si era bueno tomar la oferta de su pariente lejano y luego miraban a Hakuhyo que ya estaba fuera de peligro. La experiencia que habían tenido recientemente había sido una señal de que este no era el sitio para vivir y quizás el Remolino era la mejor opción.

-Esperamos haber tomado una buena decisión, no hagan que nos arrepintamos-les aseveró Rohyo.

-Les prometo que no será así, empaquen sus cosas. Nos iremos en la noche-sonrió feliz Honoka por Haku.

Por su parte, Hanabi y Moegi acababan de tomar un baño juntas y se vistieron para seguir jugando en la habitación de la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué se siente vivir en un clan de élite?-preguntó Moegi curiosa.

-No es tan agradable como se ve. Al contrario, al ser la hija del líder del clan conlleva muchas responsabilidades-suspiró la niña ojiperla.

-¿No tienes amigos?-.

-No, no tengo amigos. La única con quien quería estar se fue hace años y siento que le fallé, no supe ver lo que ella sufrió a tiempo. Mi madre, apenas la conocí y solo aparece en sueños. Mi padre no se acerca mucho a mí, por un extraño motivo está cambiando recientemente y no me acostumbro. Eres mi única amiga-confesó la Hyuga.

-Pobrecita, yo si quiero ser tu amiga-respondió con tristeza Moegi.

Las dos se abrazaron y por extraño motivo la chica pelinaranja deseaba hacerla feliz siempre a la niña de los petardos. Era tan tierna y escondía mucho dolor en su corazón, no quería dejarla sola.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos mejores amigas-le dijo la chiquilla con sonrisa Uzumaki que Hanabi alzó la ceja porque era algo que su hermana le describía de Naruto.

-Está bien-solo dijo la niña de los ojos blancos.

En otro sitio, una chica de cabello castaño con aire felino espiaba a Kiba desde las sombras y este detectó un olor desagradable a su nariz.

-Guau, guau-ladró Akamaru.

-Debe ser un gato montés-se quejó Kiba no tomándole importancia.

-Espera un poco más, Inuzuka. Tú serás todo mío en la noche-se relamió los labios la chica.

En ese momento, la chica sintió un par de manos estrujar sus grandes pechos y esta se tapó la boca para evitar gemir en voz alta.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que me trajo el viento. Es bueno verte de nuevo, querida Tamaki. Tienes la misma talla de pechos que mi Hinata-saludó pervertidamente Fu.

-Déjame tranquila, estoy en mi propia misión-se quitó de encima la castaña y respiró agitadamente.

-¿Ha llegado la hora de buscar a tu alma gemela? Hoy es Luna Llena, tu poder está despertando poco a poco-sintió Fu el chakra de la chica.

-Así es, y no pienso dejarlo escapar. La profecía debe cumplirse el día de hoy-dijo convencida la castaña.

-Veo que te has convertido en cazadora de Yokais, me gusta tu traje de cuero negro que resalta tu figura. Te ves sexy-sonrió con perversión la peliverde.

-Mi abuela lo hizo a propósito para que mi objetivo me vea más atractiva-dijo sonrojada la mujercita.

-Entonces te daré una pequeña ayudita, acabo de enviar un pequeño insecto que picará a Kiba y su cachorro para dejarlos noqueados. De nada y suerte con tu misión-fue lo ultimo que dijo Fu antes de desintegrarse en forma de varios escarabajos.

-Maldita loca, casi me hizo venirme con solo tocar mis pechos. Debo ser más precavida con ella-suspiró Tamaki y continuó con su misión.

Al mismo tiempo, el Equipo 8 estaba enfrentando un grave problema puesto que el Bikochu no aparecía ya que algo en el ambiente parecía interferir con las habilidades de Shino con el rastreo de insectos.

-Naruko, ¿Por qué crees que esté pasando esto? Ningún insecto me obedece-le confesó desconcertado el Aburame.

-Lo puedo sentir, el chakra del Siete Colas. Fū debe estar cerca, estás frito Shino. Tus habilidades no sirven contra ella-logró decifrar la mujer seria.

En ese momento, hallaron a Akamaru solo y desmayado en el suelo con una picadura de insecto, pero no había rastro de Kiba por ningún lado.

-Kiba no abandonaría jamás a Akamaru. Un escarabajo con veneno sedante los debió dejarlos dormidos, pero son muy dificiles de domar. Esa chica supera mis habilidades por mucho, es admirable-reconoció el sujeto.

-¿Y que pasará con Akamaru?-preguntó Yakumo preocupada.

-Despertará en la mañana, no es un veneno letal-les tranquilizó el Aburame.

En un lugar del Remolino, una enorme bestia espantosa rugía siendo dominada por poderosos sellos de gravedad y drenadores de chakra.

-El Proyecto Quimera del clan Uzumaki, jamás pensé que algo así existiera-sonó admirada Karin que se comunicaba por un holograma.

-Por suerte, Hinata despertó su Primer Movil en ese momento. Sin eso habríamos tenido serios problemas-dijo Naruto felicitando a su amante.

-El Movil que conecta el Mundo Puro e Impuro, ¿qué se sintió tener dominio de las almas?-preguntó Hana a su hija.

-Se siente extraño, los sentimientos de las almas queriendo venganza en contra de la bestia-describió la Hyuga la sensación.

-Es normal, ya te acostumbrarás-.

-Fue una suerte hallar el alma de Honoka y restos de su cabello entre sus pertenencias. Resucitarla en su mejor momento fue sencillo-determinó Naruto.

Los amantes secretos había visto el expediente secreto del clan sobre el Proyecto Quimera que pretendía crear la invocación perfecta. Sin embargo, los científicos cometieron el error de solo enfocarse en el cuerpo y se olvidaron de la mente de forma que esa fue su perdición.

Honoka fue víctima mortal de la bestia aunque su espiritu errante logró escapar de forma que buscaba una forma de acabar con ese peligro hasta que su pariente lejano rubio y su amante Hyuga llegaron a la Isla. Ellos la combatieron y la peliazul despertó un poder interesante del Tenseigan, la manipulación de las almas errantes que fue determinante para sellar a la Bestia y llevarla al Remolino.

-¿Alguna sugerencia para darle un uso a esta cosa?-preguntó Karin al resto.

-Es una bestia sin alma, solo hay que darle una. El Ying no debe faltar-declaró Hana.

-Déjenmelo a mí, algo del chakra de las Bestias con Cola y el Rinnegan me van a servir-se tronó los dedos Naruto.

Pasaron las horas y cayó la noche, y Kiba despertaba del efecto del sedante algo desorientado en una solitaria del bosque. Apenas y podía recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana, pero en ese momento vio una hermosa Luna Llena que alumbraba fuertemente la noche. Allí olfateó de nuevo ese mismo olor desagradable a gato montés, pero combinado con una humedad cercana al sitio. Ante ello decidió seguir el olor y llegó a una cascada pequeña que reflejaba mágicamente la luz de la Luna, y en la caída de agua se veía la silueta de una ninfa tomando un baño, ante la mirada embobada del Inuzuka.

La identidad de la chica era Tamaki, pero lucía un poco distinta a hace unas horas porque en vez de poseer sus ojos castaños tenía un ojo amarillo y otro azul, además de dos marcas felinas en las mejillas similares a Naruto y Naruko, junto a un perfil esbelto como un gato. Ella detectó el olor a perro mojado de Kiba y aunque era pudorosa tenía que ir de acuerdo a su plan para lograr cazar su objetivo.

En un pestañeo, el castaño se fijó que la chica había desaparecido para su desconcierto y luego se fijo que un par de garras tocaba su cuello agresivamente mientras el chico sentía el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha en su espalda, sobre todo sus pechos.

-Dime un solo motivo para no rebanar tu cuello, no debes mirar a las chicas bañarse y violar su privacidad-le dijo seria la castaña, quien tenía mechones azules en ese instante.

-Es…que…eres…tan hermosa…no soy…un pervertido…pero…no pude evitar mirarte…lo siento mucho…-dijo nervioso el Inuzuka.

-Así que te gusto, eso hará más fácil las cosas. A partir de ahora eres mi esposo y no puedes escapar de tu destino-le susurró la muchacha metiéndole mano en sus pantalones.

-¿Qué…haces?-.

-Eres joven, fuerte y resistente, lo que buscaba en mi esposo. Hoy es Luna Llena y dos almas gemelas deben ser marcadas ahora mismo-le hizo mirar a los ojos fijamente.

La mirada hipnotizante de Tamaki dejó cautivado al Inuzuka y sus destinos quedaron ligados para siempre, mientras ella lo selló con un beso y empezó a quitarle la ropa a su objetivo como podía.

-No te detengas para nada, deseo esto desde que supe que existías-le susurró la mujer gato.

Kiba no sabía porque demonios estaba así, ya que de todas las mujeres del planeta y de las aldeas tenía que ser una chica amante de los gatos. Aunque lo admitía, esa mujer le estaba despertando instintos que él mismo desconocía.

Ya completamente desnudos, el Inuzuka lamía y mordía suavemente cada rincón del buen cuerpo que tenía la chica y esta gemía bastante porque el castaño era incluso más salvaje que ella, y eso le agrababa.

-Tendrás una noche que nunca olvidarás-susurró Tamaki antes de ceder por completo a su impulso animal.

Al día siguiente…

El Equipo 8 estaba en shock al ver a Kiba desnudo con una hermosa chica abrazados y solo cubiertos por una sabana, mientras que Akamaru ya despierto mordía molesto a su dueño, y Yakumo estaba roja por la situación.

-¡ESO DUELE AKAMARU!-gritaba de dolor Kiba corriendo desnudo tratando de sacarse a su perro del brazo.

-Vaya, vaya, algo me dice que este par pasó una noche caliente-sonrió Ido habiendo cambiado de rol porque Yakumo se desmayó mentalmente.

-Yo te conozco, tú eres Tamaki de la ciudad abandonada. Hace unos meses hice una misión con mi equipo con la abuela de los gatos-recordó Naruko a la chica frente a ella.

-Ah sí, te recuerdo. Estás en el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, que coincidencia verte por acá-dijo sonrojada la castaña quien tenía de nuevo sus ojos castaños y se cubría con su sábana.

-Hmp, genial. Ahora Kiba ya no es virgen, mis insectos detectan demasiadas feromonas en el aire-se quejó molesto Shino.

-"¿Debería considerar la posibilidad con Neji?"-se preguntó Naruko mentalmente.

En otro lugar, el equipo Taka veía la mina de la secta la Familia Kurosuki que el ex espadachín de la Niebla había fundado y atemorizado a la población.

-Hmp, odio ver que un dictador traté así a los débiles. No es distinto a lo que Orochimaru hace en el Sonido-se quejó Jugo molesto.

-¿A quién le importa eso? Quiero las Kiba en mis manos ahora-dijo Suigetsu relamiéndose los dientes.

-Solo piensas en esas estúpidas espadas-se quejó molesta Karin.

-Son mi sueño y lo sabes bien, mejor concentrémonos en nuestra misión, loca-respondió el peliblanco como si nada.

La chica suspiró porque él nunca iba a cambiar y se alegró de haber terminado algo romántico con Suigetsu ya que no iban a llegar lejos si no dejaba de pensar en espadas y cortar cabezas bajo la bandera de la Niebla y el Remolino. Al menos solo seguían siendo amigos y era mejor así para no romper su trabajo en equipo.

-Oigan, ¿no sienten eso?-dijo la pelirroja de repente.

-¿Enemigos?-preguntó Jugo curioso.

-Un chakra extraño que grita algo de Juventud, uno intenso que es muy espiritual y…ese último es…muy hermoso…¿quién tiene ese bello chakra?-comentó la pelirroja asombrada.

-¿Un chakra hermoso? ¿Se trata de alguien fuerte?-preguntó Suigetsu para enfrentarse a él.

-Me recuerda mucho al de Hinata, son muy similares-.

-Ah no, si es algo parecido no me meto. La última vez que ella se enojó conmigo me hirvió en una tetera-declaró con miedo el sujeto.

-Aún tengo el video que me pasó Fū de eso-señaló Jugo.

-¿Podrías pasarlo?-le pidió Karin.

-No se burlen de mí-les pidió molesto el Hozuki.

En otra parte cerca de la zona, el equipo Gai acampaba y Neji se sentía raro. El chakra que producía por parte del ADN de su tía Hana estaba haciendo aún efectos inesperados en su ser y no terminaba de completarse, pero sabía mantener su apariencia seria.

-Lee, deja de comer como cerdo. Así jamás vas a atraer a una chica como novia-regañaba Tenten volteándose molesta-"Ojalá fueras un poco más refinado"-pensó la chica de bollos ruborizada.

-No puedo evitarlo, me da más hambre de lo normal desde la misión del Valle del Fin-explicó apenado el cejudo.

En ese momento, ella tomó un palillo y le dio de comer en la boca mientras que este masticaba despacio por la mirada de seriedad de su compañera.

-A cualquier mujer le gustan los hombres con modales, incluso a mí-le hizo una indirecta la castaña que obviamente este no entendió.

-Lo siento-.

-No importa, te ves lindo siendo más tranquilo-sonrió más feliz la chica.

Neji levantaba la ceja porque se le veía a leguas de que a su amiga le gustaba al idiota de Lee y no sabía que le había visto, pero como una vez dijo Hinata: El amor viene en todas sus presentaciones y no respeta nada. En ese momento, pensó en Naruko y como iban en su relación actualmente ya que ellos no podían gritar a los 4 vientos que se amaban. Algunas veces le había dicho a su novia que huyeran tal y como le hicieron sus primos pero los dos si tenían cosas que los ataban a su hogar como la familia y sus amigos.

-"Realmente tengo miedo de que no pueda decirte jamás que te amo frente a todos"-suspiró el Hyuga algo molesto consigo mismo.

La noche llegó y todos se hallaban durmiendo para resolver su misión que era detener a la Familia Kurosuki, pero necesitarían todas sus energías para esto. Sin embargo, había un invitado no deseado allí y era nada más y nada menos que Karin Uzumaki que no se pudo resistir el poder conocer al usuario del chakra atrayente que la llamaba de forma instintiva como mosca a la miel. Primero contempló a Tenten y Lee durmiendo muy cerca aunque no había contacto físico entre ellos así que, debido a su naturaleza bromista, hizo que el cejudo tocara el trasero de su compañera y esta sus partes nobles.

-Dulces sueños, de verdad-sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

Luego de ello, la pelirroja se acercó y se llevó la sorpresa de quien era el usuario de ese chakra poderoso y admirable. Estaba que le llevaba el demonio ya que era el primo de Hinata y era novio de la gemela de Naruto, al menos eran amantes secretos.

-No, está ocupado. Maldición, pero es tan guapo. Malditos Hyugas son tan lindos-se quejó en silencio la pelirroja.

Ella se le quedó viendo al castaño sin hacer ruido y solo tomando su mejilla porque le atraía demasiado su chakra. Hinata le había platicado de como amaba a su novia de forma similar a ella con Naruto, pero eran más cobardes para manifestar su amor al público y eso era una ventaja que iba a aprovechar sin miedo.

-Neji, al menos puedo observarte de lejos. Ojala no hubieras conocido a Naruko, pero no me voy a rendir, no me importaría compartir pero sabemos que no me darías un lugar en tu corazón. Solo quiero que sepas que velaré por ti y tu felicidad, de verdad-le juró la Uzumaki sellando su corazón en el Hyuga.

En ese momento, ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su nuevo amor y este se levantó de golpe, pero ella había desaparecido muy rápido de la zona. El sujeto no estaba loco ya que si puödo sentir ese beso y no logró descubrir quien se lo dio, aunque si pudo notar tristeza, desesperación, entrega por completo, deseo y pasión desmesurada, y lo peor es que le gustó, dándole mucho miedo.

-Espero que solo halla sido un sueño-suspiró el castaño y se volvió a dormir.

En Konoha, se veía a Natsu pensar un poco las cosas ya que cada minuto que pasaba algo cambiaba y algunos de sus planes sufrían modificaciones de último minuto. Había escuchado acerca de que la Aldea del Sonido fue destruida y Orochimaru desapareció de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Tetsu, ¿no piensas decir algo sobre tu antiguo maestro?-preguntó Natsu a su gemelo.

-No, me gustaría rostizarlo vivo. Ese sinvergüenza creó un ejercito de ninjas sónicos usando mi jutsu especial-se quejó el sujeto.

-Recuerda que una copia pálida no supera a lo original. El jutsu sónico fue tu invento y sabes mejor que nadie como funciona-le acarició la mujer muy risueña.

-¿Te ves más feliz de lo normal? ¿Conociste a alguien?-.

-He hecho algunas cosas que deseaba desde hace mucho-.

-Oí lo de Lady Tsunade, no puedo creer que hayas despertado el poder del Fénix. Solo nuestro ancestro pudo hacer esta hazaña-.

-No te menosprecies, tus llamas son igual de poderosas-.

-No soy un fénix como tú, sino lo opuesto-.

-Eres el Ying, el Bennu que se contrapone al Fénix. No eres malvado como lo dice el cuento, recuerda que solo tú decides tu destino-le aconsejó la mujer yéndose del lugar.

-Tal vez tengas razón, hermana-.

Las cosas no iban bien con la misión de la Familia Kurosuki ya que el Equipo Gai había sido descubierto y se enfrentaban a los bandidos que este había reunido. No fue un problema eliminarlos sino el hecho de que su lider estaba usando las Kibas para lanzar rayos.

-Maldita sea, alguien está usando un jutsu poderoso. Está interfiriendo con mi visión-maldijo Neji.

El Tenseigan veían redes de chakra falsas en la niebla y le asombraba una habilidad de esta magnitud, solo un doujutsu podría hacer esto. Posiblemente era el Sharingan aunque no era un Genjutsu como tal sino hubiera podido deshacerlo con el suyo.

-Enfoca más tus ojos, no es un Byakugan lo que tienes-le recordó Tenten tratando de frenar a Raiga.

Neji entendió su punto y su Tenseigan empezó a cambiar el modo de visión negativa sino en algo similar a la visión nocturna.

-¿Qué demonios?-se dijo el Hyuga.

Las redes de chakra desaparecieron aunque vio en Raiga un pequeño cuerpo del cual se notaba un poder muy fuerte en sus ojos de color sangre.

-Ketsuryugan, ahora lo entiendo-susurró el ninja de ojos perfectos.

Lee empezaba a luchar contra Raiga después de patear Tenten y este se defendía con rayos de tormenta que invocó del cielo.

-Rayos, no puedo acercarme-maldijo el cejudo.

En ese momento, varios sellos explosivos impactaron cerca de Raiga y este los esquivó por muy poco de forma que vio a otros tres intrusos.

-¿Más basura que debo enterrar?-se preguntó molesto el ex ninja de la Niebla.

-Es un placer conocer a un Espadachín de la Niebla con vida. Es una pena que tenga que eliminarte-sonrió malvadamente Suigetsu.

-Eres idéntico a ese idiota de Mangetsu-susurró muy molesto el loco fanático de los funerales.

-Es mi hermano mayor, recuerdo que él te sacó del grupo por tu aprendiz-declaró el peliblanco burlón.

-¡ENTONCES TENGO OPORTUNIDAD DE TOMAR TU CABEZA COMO VENGANZA!-exclamó colérico el sujeto.

-Idiota, solo lo provocaste más, de verdad-maldijo Karin molesta.

Unos poderosos fueron lanzados por el ninja renegado a los shinobis del Remolino y estos los esquivaban cada quien activando el Modo Sabio.

-Ese campo electrico es muy fuerte, no puedo acercarme tanto-maldijo Suigetsu.

-Por eso Naruto te sugirió tomar electrolitos y lácteos, no haces caso de lo que te dicen-regañó Karin molesta.

-Yo lo distraigo-dijo Jugo ejecutando su Transformación del Sabio Serpiente.

-No deberíamos hacer algo, son enemigos de Konoha-susurró Tenten levantándose dolorosamente.

-No, creo que seria mejor aliarse a ellos por el momento-dijo Lee usando como pocas veces el sentido común.

Karin vio con su Ojo de Karura mejorado con Senjutsu al niño que traía Raiga con el Ketsuryugan y estaba interesada en la reacción de Chino al ver a un sobreviviente Chinoike.

-¡HYUGA GUAPO, AYUDAME A QUITARLE A ESE NIÑO DE LAS GARRAS DE ESE MANIACO!-le pidió la Uzumaki llegando.

-Que mujer tan atrevida, ¿quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó Neji desconcertado.

-Karin Uzumaki para ti bombón, princesa Uzumaki del Remolino.

-Neji Hyuga, ¿cuál es tu sugerencia? No puedo acercarme demasiado a él-.

-Tienes esos ojos perfectos, usa la gravedad-le dio un zape en la cabeza la pelirroja.

Neji se quería dar una palmada por no pensar las cosas bien y es que no había explorado bien el verdadero alcance de esos ojos.

-¡BANSHO TENNIN!-.

El saco de Raiga se movió y una fuerza de gravedad movió a un niño asustado fuera del alcance del espadachín que forcejeaba con Suigetsu casi electrocutado y Jugo que no dominaba del todo su verdadero poder.

-Ahora sí, Raiga. Si no quieres que algo le pase al niño, vas a rendirte-le dijo Karin poniendo una cadena en el cuerpo del infante.

-¡DEJA A RANMARU EN PAZ!-le pidió vuelto loco el sujeto.

-Un paso más y es niño muerto, ¿te importa lo suficiente para entregarte? No pienso ceder, mis cadenas son indestructibles y pueden asfixiar poco a poco a tu asistente. Si te entregas puede ser mejor para él, siento su Yang muy débil. ¿Problemas con su cuerpo? Es igual a Yakumo en cierta forma, hagamos un trato. Si te entregas a la Niebla voluntariamente, te garantizo que el cuerpo de tu querido Ranmaru recibirá un tratamiento y quedará mejor que bien, de verdad-le propuso Karin.

-¡SEÑOR RAIGA, NO SE PREOCUPE POR MÍ, ESCAPE AHORA QUE PUEDE!-le pidió Ranmaru a su amo mas preocupado por él que por su seguridad.

Aunque Raiga era un asesino sin que actuaba sin contemplaciones, veía a Ranmaru como un hijo y no podía ver como lo mataban frente a sus ojos así que se rindió sin oponerse más, para la sorpresa de la mayoría.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-admitió Tenten.

-Sabia decisión, Kurosuki-sonrió la pelirroja complacida.

En otra parte, el barco del País de las Olas zarpaba con rumbo al País de las Nieves y Kahyo estaba extrañada por el rumbo que habían tomado.

-¿No íbamos para el Remolino?-preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Antes vamos a pasar por el País de las Nieves, hay un asunto pendiente allí que necesitamos saldar-declaró Zabuza serio.

-Son antiguos shinobis de la Niebla, ¿verdad? Estamos en un lugar donde nosotros tenemos la ventaja del terreno-les comentó Haku acariciando a Hakuhyo.

La misión que tenía era simple: Derrocar al usurpador que gobernaba el País de las Nieves. Hace poco, Naruto tuvo contacto con la actriz Koyuki Kazahana ya que había averiguado por fuentes confiables sobre su verdadero estatus y costó convencerla de que podía liberar a su gente de su tío traidor a cambio de ser una colonia del País del Remolino en unos años.

Después de una pequeña muestra del alcance de sus habilidades, la princesa aceptó y envió a Haku que era el guerrero definitivo de la nieve y el agua. El chico andrógino estaba seguro de que habían más Yuki en ese sitio porque se decía que de allí yace el nacimiento de ese clan.

-¿Crees que haya más familia allí?-preguntó Rohyo incredulo.

-Estoy seguro, aunque sea debe haber uno-respondió el chico.

Mientras tanto, Taka y el Equipo Gai se veían cara a cara luego de haber conseguido sus objetivos. Los ninjas asociados a Naruto Uzumaki eran considerados criminales que merecían la muerte por ley del Quinto Hokage, aunque harían ojos ciegos ante sus aliados temporales. Raiga estaba apresado por sellos de gravedad y supresores de chakra, y Ranmaru era cargado por Jugo, quien calmó al niño que no le harían nada aún al renegado.

-Nada de esto sucedió, pero no tendrán suerte la próxima vez-dijo Tenten seria.

-Si me dejan esta hermosa espada haré caso-mencionó Suigetsu jugando con las Kiba.

-Si como sea, pueden irse sin problemas-comentó Jugo serio.

-Ya que lo dicen-dijo Karin caminando hacia Neji-Si lo tuyo con Naruko no funciona, te espero en mi casa, hay un lugar para ti-le insinuó descaradamente la pelirroja y le dio un beso pasional, que dejó petrificado a todos, en especial al castaño-Yo no tengo miedo de lo que dirán, soy toda tuya-le susurró muy seductoramente la Uzumaki.

En ese momento, Taka desapareció y dejó muy sorprendidos a los de Konoha por esta declaración por parte de una renegada.

-Vaya Neji, eres un imán para las dementes pelirrojas-se burló Tenten codeando a su amigo.

-¡CÁLLATE, AHORA QUE LE DIGO A NARUKO, VA A MATARME!-dijo con culpa el Hyuga.

-Ella oficialmente no es tu novia…si no lo dice a los 4 vientos no vale-opinó Lee.

-Nonono, esto no puede ser-maldijo el sujeto.

En Konoha, Hiashi estaba nervioso porque estaba en un sitio que no había deseado pisar en toda su vida: La sala de los puritanos. Este era un sitio donde los miembros del clan que habían elegido el celibato y pasar el resto de su existencia rezando por sus seres queridos fallecidos. La razón de la llegada del jefe Hyuga era buscar a la unica amiga real que le quedaba en el mundo, su ex cuñada Kanna Hyuga, la madre de Neji y viuda de Hizashi.

Allí la podía ver rezando por su marido fallecido y aparte tenía la foto de Hana Hyuga ya que no estaba enterada de las últimas noticias como producto de su aislamiento.

-Kanna, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas. Tienes que saber algo importante-.

Ella suspiró porque no se esperaba que su cuñado y lider la viniera a ver alguna vez en su vida luego de la muerte de su esposa. La última vez que salió de su aislamiento de forma temporal fue el día del funeral de Kanna donde notó el cambio para mal de Hiashi y lo entendía bien. No habían vuelto a hablar desde hace 7 años y no se esperaba este suceso.

-Nunca pensé que vinieras aquí, Hiashi. Después de lo que nos pasó ibas a desaparecer de mi vida como ellos-le saludó melancólicamente la mujer castaña.

-Lamento todo esto, Kanna. Los dos hemos tenido nuestra forma de sobrellevar nuestro dolor y no estoy orgulloso de como lo hice-le respondió el sujeto.

-Me duele verte ahora, cuñado. Hablar contigo es como sentir que mi mejor amigo, mi marido sigue a mi lado. No estoy enojada por el hecho de que él se sacrificara por ti, pero aún me duele, me duele no tener a mi Hizashi a mi lado-le comentó la viuda con un tono de dolor.

-Lo sé, él no dejó que yo pagara por proteger a mi niña. Nunca te pude pedir perdón por no cuidar a mi hermano, sé cuanto lo amabas-le dijo el lider Hyuga.

-Te tardaste demasiado para darme las condolencias, idiota. Hana debía darte una golpiza por ser tan cabezota-suspiró la castaña jalandole la mejilla a su familiar.

-Ayayay, perdón. Pero estoy saliendome de la platica, debes saberlo: Hana sigue viva-.

-¡ESPERA, ¿QUE DIJISTE!? ¡NO ME MIENTAS, HIASHI!-reclamó incredula la chica.

-Dime una cosa, ¿desde cuando soy un perfecto mentiroso?-.

-Demonios, esto no es verdad. Hana, mi niña, ¿qué pasó?-dijo temblando de emoción y sorpresa la castaña.

-Una larga historia, tengo una carta de ella a tí-le mostró el sujeto un pergamino.

La Hyuga lo abrió desesperada y notó que la caligrafia era de su ama y señora, ademas de haber sido recientemente.

Kanna, mi noble y amada Kanna:

Lamento no haberte hecho saber de mi parte que sigo viva o mejor dicho me revivieron. Desearía verte y no contarte todo en una carta pues no es no es mi estilo. Te veré en el parque de Konoha a las 12:00 pm dentro de 3 días de recibida esta carta...un sello se activará cuando se abra y así sabré que estás enterada. Ponte algo lindo y no deseo que sigas aislada en tu concha, tu hijo te necesitará más que nunca ahora que es un joven muy lindo como tú y su padre.

Te quiero, mucho.

Hana Hyuga.

-Esta es la letra de mi señora, nadie podría replicarla en un millón de años. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-susurró en llanto la mujer.

-Ella desea verte, eres su mejor amiga-le declaró Hiashi.

-Su mejor amiga era Kushina, no yo-.

-Después de lo que pasó, eres la verdadera amiga que siempre tuvo a su lado. Mi mujer era inocente en ese entonces, ha madurado demasiado en su ausencia-le contó el Hyuga tomando la mano de su cuñada.

-Ojalá Hizashi siguiera vivo, habría saltado de alegría por la noticia-sonrió la mujer no pudiendo contener el mar de emociones que la azotaba-¿Desde cuando pasó todo esto?-.

-Hace unos meses-.

-¿Ósea que te esperaste tanto para avisarme y yo aún de luto?-dijo con tono lúgubre la Hyuga que le dio miedo al líder del clan y no le aseguraba nada bueno.

Tres horas más tarde, Neji llegaba de su tormentosa misión y cansado del asuntos de los Uzumaki y cosas de la vida shinobi. Pero se topó con una sorpresa al ver a su madre en el Complejo del clan Hyuga regañando severamente a Hiashi porque se atrevió a ocultarle una excelente noticia.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO, SIEMPRE TE GUARDAS LAS NOTICIAS Y ME DEJAS ALLÍ SOLA! ¡NO ESTOY PINTADA, HANA ES MI UNICA AMIGA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¡CUANDO VEA A NATSU Y NEJI LES VA A IR MAL!-exclamaba furiosa la mujer.

El castaño intentó escapar pero pisó fuerte y su madre lo jaloneó severamente con una mirada aterradadora.

-¡¿Por qué no me has visitado, niño sin corazón?! ¡Te he echado de menos y tú paseandote en misiones-.

Neji no recordaba ser regañado por su madre desde que tenía 4 años cuando era malo con Hinata y ni decir de la temida chancla chan que era combinada con Puño Suave ahora que lo andaba en la mano.

-Maldición, ¿por qué Hana le enseñó ese truco?-se quejó Hiashi viendo ser masacrado a su sobrino.

-Es que estaba tan ocupado, mami-le dijo aterrado Neji.

-Ahora vas a recordar porque soy tu madre, niño tonto-.

-¡ESPERA, LA CHANCLA NO!-.

Hiashi trataba de huir dejando a su sobrino ser masacrado pero fue tan rápido que no pudo emprender su carrera.

-Ahora sigues tú-dijo muy seria la mujer señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Quién yo?-dijo con voz muy aguda el lider Hyuga.

(Nota de autor: El meme de Contacto Sangriento y el del pez de Bob Esponja).

Hanabi entraba felizmente con unas flores de girasol cuando vio a su primo y padre hechos pedazos por la chancla de la tía a la que no había visto más que en fotos y se parecía mucho a ella.

-¿Qué pasò aquí?-preguntó aterrada Hanabi.

-Awww, si es la pequeña Hanabi. Estás muy grande y bonita. Soy tu tía Kanna y seremos buenas amigas, dile a Natsu que si la veo debo hablar de unas cosas. Siendo mi prima, debo ponerme al corriente de algunas cosas con ella, se acabó mi retiro-le guiñó la mujer cambiando rapido de animo.

-Esta bien…tía-respondió nerviosa la chica.

-¿Y tu hermana?-.

-Se exilió de Konoha, larga historia-.

-Eso es malo, creo que tu madre me lo dirá. Estoy muy atrasada en los últimos eventos-se rascó la cabeza la mujer.

La Hyuga salió y dejó a Hanabi preocupada por el par de sujetos con varios chichones en la cabeza y sus almas casi abandonaban sus cuerpos.

-¿Con qué a eso se refería Natsu con la frase de No hay nada peor que una mujer despechada?-se rascó la cabeza la niña.

En otra parte, se notaba a Gai terminando de recuperarse en su casa y empezando con sus habituales y poco ortodoxos ejercicios gritando juventud. Sin embargo, un ANBU llegaba al sitio de su entrenamiento y el Jonin se volteó a verlo curioso.

-Señor ANBU, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó el sujeto.

-El Quinto Hokage lo manda a una misión importante al País de los Demonios como parte de un acuerdo de alianza entre los dos países. Asuma Sarutobi y Yugao Uzuki irán como sus acompañantes-le informó el sujeto con una máscara de ratón.

-Prometo que mis Llamas de la Juventud se reflejarán en la misión-le hizo su clásica pose de chico bueno.

-Si como sea-.

El ANBU desapareció y dejó al Jonin solo para seguir con su rehabilitación física a punto de completarse. En otro sitio, se veía a una mujer llamada Miroku de ojos púrpura sin pupila que velaba a su única y amada hija con sus mismos ojos y cabello rubio estilo hime de nombre Shion.

-Has dominado tu poder, mi niña. Vas a superar mis poderes en poco tiempo-le dijo la sacerdotisa del lugar.

-Todo ha sido gracias a Toneri, desde que él llegó al templo me ha ayudado mucho-le respondió la chica que guardaba una inquieta similitud a Hinata Hyuga.

-Aún recuerdo que era un niño perdido cuando llegó a este sitio y, de no ser por él, estaría muerta sin duda-sonrió la mujer a un chico peliblanco de ojos azules.

-Es mi forma de agradecerle que me haya acogido en su hogar, es un placer cuidar a Lady Shion-agradeció el sujeto.

En el parque de Konoha, Kanna estaba sentada en una banca justo como lo hacía cuando Hana iba a comprar sus rollos de canelas y regresaba para comerlos juntas. Había notado el cambio de la aldea en pocos años y como se había quedado en el pasado y perdida en sus recuerdos. Una de las cosas que haría luego de esto sería pasar un poco de tiempo con su hijo ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la necesitaría más que nunca ahora que era un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el paisaje se congeló de forma impresionante y solo podía moverse por voluntad propia, sabiendo quien era la única que podía hacer eso.

-Me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo, Lady Hana-saludó la mujer al vacío.

-A mí me da gusto verte, mi más leal amiga-se escuchó una voz en el ambiente.

Una mano se puso en el hombro de la castaña y no pudo evitar llorar ya que ese tacto era único para ella y era imposible de no reconocer.

-Mi señora, si es usted-susurró sin contener su llanto de alegría.

Cuando ella se volteó, no pudo mirar asombrada que los años no habían pasado en su amiga y se miraba aún más hermosa que antes.

-Sabes que odio los honoríficos, eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre te permití tutearme-le sonrió dulcemente la peliazul.

Kanna abrazó a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas y lloró en su cálido pecho sin poder más. Hana solo se limitó a arrullarla ya que entendía lo que su amiga sentía.

-Perdón por todo, lo que menos quería era hacerte llorar y no pude hacer más. Eres muy especial para mí, perdón-le pedía disculpas la peliazul sin saber que más decir.

La Princesa Õtsutsuki decidió llevarse a su amiga a una dimensión extraña en un parpadeo sin que esta se diera cuenta. Cuando ella abrió los ojos notó que estaba en un paisaje utópico lleno de arboles preciosos y animales donde solo había paz.

-No preguntes donde estamos, pero aquí podremos hablar en privado sin que nadie nos oiga-le dijo la mujer con ese aire de serenidad que su amiga recordaba.

-Entiendo-.

En ese sitio, el tiempo parecía no pasar y de hecho esa era la situación. Podría pasar años y años en ese sitio y en el mundo real solo sería un parpadeo, cosa que aprovechó la mujer para poner al tanto de todo a su más leal amiga.

Hana empezó a contar todo lo que le había sucedido después de su muerte como el ser la mensajera de la diosa de la muerte y su papel activo en el plan de Naruto y Hinata del cual le parecía similar a las creencias que su amiga profesaba sobre la paz y el futuro de la humanidad.

-El hijo de Kushina y Minato siendo el Yang de tu hija. Esa no me la esperaba, ¿se aman realmente?-preguntó Kanna curiosa.

-Naruto sacrificó todo para ser feliz con mi niña, a diferencia de sus padres. Es un gran muchacho del cual me siento orgullosa-le comentó la peliazul.

-La historia cambió en la siguiente generación, al menos tu nena no sufrió de corazón roto-dijo feliz la mujer por su sobrina.

-Y ni digamos de Neji, está perdidamente enamorado de Naruko. Pero tengo la sensacion de que no es todo, alguien entrará en acción y va a darle dolores de cabeza a tu niño-le advirtió Hana.

-Oh, tan galán como su padre-.

-Ja, sí. Es curioso, somos unas viejas hablando de nuestros hijos adolescentes y sin resolver nuestros problemas pasados-suspiró la renegada.

-La vida nos ha robado muchas cosas, apenas y sabemos reponernos de cada golpe-.

-Hay cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero de no ser por ellas no sería feliz ahora-.

-Una pregunta un poco atrevida de mi parte, ¿cuando reviviste trataste de buscar a Minato y Kushina?-preguntó avergonzada y con un toque de tristeza la castaña.

La peliazul abrió los ojos por esa pregunta repentina de parte de su amiga, pero solo se limitó a sonreir ya que sabía el porqué.

-No, ya no-fue lo que respondió la mujer.

Kanna suspiró aliviada porque notó que ella logró superar ese corazón roto que la acongojó por años, aunque no se esperaba un cálido beso en su mejilla por parte de su señora que la dejó muy roja.

-Fue gracias a ti que seguí con mi vida, cuando no tenía a nadie más tú, Hiashi y Hizashi me consolaron tanto. Me llenaste de ese amor que no sabía que podía existir en una persona, un amor tierno que calentó mi corazón roto. Kanna, te amo más que a nada y gracias por todo-le confesó la mujer sin miedo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Hana-respondió la castaña nerviosa y roja.

-No me entiendes, amiga. Yo te amo, más de lo que amé a cualquier otra mujer y lamento no habertelo dicho antes-le aclaró crudamente la ojiperla azulada.

-No, no puede ser verdad. No puedes amarme, no de esa forma. No soy digna de eso, ¿sabes por qué no me gustaba que te juntaras con Kushina? Ella si es una mujer de sangre real pura, yo solo soy una simple sirvienta que enviudó hace años. No merezco el honor de que me tengas tanto amor-susurraba nerviosa y llena de dolor la mujer.

Sin embargo, Hana obligó a Kanna a que la mirara fijamente a sus ojos perla y que no evadiera la situación.

-Cariño, nadie más que tú merece mi afecto y amor. Recuerda que tú estuviste para mí desde el principio, cometí el grave error de enamorarme de las personas equivocadas y no noté por mi inocencia lo que profesabas por mí. Incluso y cuando me di cuenta, yo tenía tanto miedo de volver a sentir mi corazón roto que callé lo que empezaba a sentir, perdoname por ser tan cobarde. Kanna, te amo y lamento ser tan debil y no quiero volver a repetir una equivocacion. Yo soy la que debo de pedirte disculpas…te dejé de prestar atencion cuando me enamoré de ellos y lamento las lagrimas que derramaste por mi culpa. Yo soy la que en verdad no me merezco tu amor, solo quiero que me perdones por ser tan mala contigo, siendo que procuraste mi felicidad sobre la tuya…-Hana no pudo decir más ya que empezó a llorar amargamente.

Las dos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas al revelar los más ocultos sentimientos y secretos en su ser y era algo que cambiaría su relación para siempre. Una Luna se formaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Kanna de forma transparentada esperando ser sellada en el acto máximo de amor donde el alma está más vulnerable.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, no a mí. No digas nada más, quiero quedarme con este recuerdo precioso-le pidió la Hyuga sin despegarse de su amiga.

Los dos corazones de las mujeres estaban sin ningún secreto para ocultarse y sus miradas lo decían todo.

-Te amo-dijo Kanna esas palabras que jamás pudo decir.

Hana no respondió y solo acarició la cara de su amiga para luego ser besada de forma delicada. La mujer de cabellos castaños lloraba a mares porque jamás pensó que esto pasaría. En su juventud se limitó a admirar a su mejor amiga y daba todo para que ella fuera feliz, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era gran parte de esa felicidad y no quería perderla.

-Kanna, una vez que continuemos no hay retorno. No te obligaré a nada, pero si cruzas la barrera serás mi Luna, mi Ying, mi verdadera otra mitad. ¿Estás segura de querer dar el siguiente paso?-le comentó seria la Princesa Õtsutsuki.

-Mi señora, es el más grande honor el que me ofrece en este momento. El lugar que Kushina rechazó, uno que no debo merecer y aún así no pensaste en alguien más que yo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma siempre serán tuyos, Hana-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de que fusionaran sus labios en un beso devoto que se hizo cada vez más despiadado.

En otro lugar, Karin llegaba de su misión y suspiraba por el chico de ojos blancos quien le robó su corazón. Notó que su corazón tenía dudas por su situación sentimental por Naruko y eso podría ser su única oportunidad.

-Neji, no voy a dejar de luchar por ti. Juro que me dejo de llamar Karin si no eres mío. Que bueno que le dejé esa carta en sus cosas antes de irnos, de verdad-se rió la pelirroja.

Regresando a la dimensión de bolsillo, la luz del sol alumbraban a las dos mujeres que descansaban en un campo de flores y cubiertas con solo sus ropas, improvisando unas sábanas. Ambas se miraban a los ojos y Kanna le colocaba una flor en el cabello de su amiga.

-Tu nombre significa flor, y esta te queda tan hermosa como lo eres-sonrió la mujer.

-Esta dimensión la cree con el Tenseigan para darme mi espacio. Nadie sabe de este sitio, es mi escondite secreto-le confesó la mujer como una niña.

Hana veía muy orgullosa la Luna en cuarto Menguante en el trasero de su amante y luego miró su mano que solo faltaba un medio sol, cosa que Kanna notó.

-¿No debería estar Hiashi como un sol completo?-.

-Lo había olvidado, hay algo que debes saber-suspiró la peliazul.

Kanna escuchaba atentamente y sorprendida la condición de gemelos idénticos de su esposo y su cuñado y eso significaba tener media alma.

-Oh oh, Hizashi es un medio sol. Pero él está muerto, ¿qué podemos hacer?-preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Hmp, creo que Izanami y yo debemos hablar de negocios. Pero no me iré del Yomi sin el alma de tu marido, eso juralo-le dijo decidida la peliazul.

-Hizashi, cuanta falta nos ha hecho. Me harías muy feliz a mí y a Neji con esto, si ser tu medio sol es el precio no me importa. Has lo que tengas que hacer, mi señora-.

En un punto de Konoha, Neji tenía el raro presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar aunque las circunstancias era muy bizarras y era mejor no saber que había detrás de eso. De repente, se abrió las puertas de su habitación y vio a Hanabi que lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Lady Hanabi, ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿Quién es Karin y por qué dice que eres suyo?-dijo la niña enseñando una carta.

El sujeto estaba pálido y revisó el escrito, el cual era escrito por la pelirroja demente, quien había metido ese papel en un momento de descuido en su misión.

Neji, mi príncipe de ojos perla:

No te escaparás tan fácil de mí, sé que puedo hacerte feliz y no dejaré que Naruko me gane. Tienes una bonita casa y Hanabi es tan linda como tú, parecen hermanos. Preparate para lo que te espera, Hyuga.

Con cariño, la mami Karin.

En ese instante, Kanna llegaba de su sitio de ensueño con Hana llena de besos y chupetones en el cuello, ligeramente despeinada. Notó que su hijo estaba nervioso mirando en las ventanas con su Byakugan y notó la carta tirada en el suelo.

-Karin Uzumaki, ay no-dijo sorprendida la castaña.

-¡Madre, no lo lea!-le pidió Neji en vano.

-¿Esa es la hija del Cuarto Hokage?-preguntó la mujer.

-No, esa es Naruko-señaló Hanabi.

-Oh, eso es peor. Dos Uzumaki enamoradas de un Hyuga. Voy a llevar girasoles a tu funeral, jijiji-se burló la señora.

-Madre, no me ayudas. No estaba en mis planes una fangirl acosadora-.

-Normalmente los Hyuga acosan a los Uzumaki, no al revés. Es algo interesante, ten mucho cuidado por favor. El clan de cabello rojo son muy territoriales, en especial las jóvenes mujeres. Hana me puso al tanto de tu condición y estás frito, estamos en territorio desconocido-le aseveró seria la mujer.

-Me quiero morir-.

-¿A mí me pasará lo mismo?-preguntó Hanabi asustada.

-No tienes aspecto de atraer Uzumakis, pero…hueles a mono colgado de una rama de roble. ¿Has jugado con un Sarutobi y una Senju?-.

-Mi amigo es Sarutobi, pero no conozco a ningún Senju-dijo la niña desconociendo el origen de Moegi.

-No hay problema contigo. Hijo, te daré un consejo si quieres salir vivo de esta. Sella tu Ying Yang antes de que ellas se den cuenta de tu estado, sino va a costarte tenerlas a ambas-le sugirió la mujer.

-¿Estás pidiendome que le sea infiel a Naruko?-.

-¿Ella ha reconocido al público estar enamorada de ti? Aunque sean amantes secretos, no han oficializado nada y nada de eso servirá si Naruko no enfrenta a sus padres. Además si no lo haces vas a morir, el Ying Yang no sellado te cuesta la vida-le advirtió seriamente la mujer.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

-Así es, no desperdicies tu tiempo y disfruta esta tranquilidad porque no la habrá más tarde-le deseó suerte su madre.

-¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mí?-suspiró la chica.

-No te desanimes, luego de que esto acabe serán noches de sexo intenso y salvaje con dos mujeres insaciables. Solo tienes que ser muy paciente-.

-¿Qué clase de consejo es este para un hijo?-.

-Solo deseo lo mejor para mi bebé-.

Asuma no podía creer que hubiera aceptado una misión con Gai de acompañante, al menos Yugao era callada. El objetivo era ir al País de los Demonios a intentar una alianza con el fin de ganar un poco más de influencia en el mundo shinobi. Por su parte, Yugao no estaba más contenta que el Sarutobi pero su escandalo no la dejaba pensar en el luto que tenía por Hayate desde que murió en la invasión.

-Asuma, Yugao, es bueno que se hayan ofrecido en venir conmigo. ¡Como Kakashi no pudo ir, nosotros haremos arder las llamas de la Juventud juntos!-dijo como siempre animado el cejudo.

-No soy tan activo como tú, si acepté venir fue porque es mejor oirte que estar en la aldea por el momento-le dejó el claro el Sarutobi.

Gai podía ser un idiota pero conocía lo suficiente a Asuma para saber que solo había una persona que siempre lo ponía así.

-¿Aún después de todo este tiempo sigues igual con Kurenai?-.

-Sí, cada vez está peor. Lo de Hinata empeoró su comportamiento y además su alumna preferida está dandole problemas, o eso es lo que oí-se quejó el Sarutobi.

-Debe ser dificil tener un error con un alumno, si Lee, Tenten o Neji tuvieran rencor de algo en mi contra yo haría todo para repararlo-mencionó el cejudo.

-Igual yo y ella empeora todo. No intenta algo para remediarlo-le comentó serio el barbudo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gai, si tuviera un minuto más con Gekko yo trataría de aprovecharlo el mayor tiempo posible-agregó Yugao su opinión.

-Bueno, si alguno de ustedes necesita hablar el gran Maito Gai estará allí-se ofreció el sujeto.

-No gracias, prefiero la muerte-dijeron ambos molestos.

Ante los recientes cambios en Konoha y su relación con la Arena, Danzõ creyó conveniente que hubiera una alianza entre los dos, pero con el objetivo de que la aldea del desierto quedara bajo sus ordenes en un tiempo no definido.

Como hijos del fallecido Cuarto Kazekage, Temari y Kankuro del Desierto eran los encargados de ir a generar relaciones diplomáticas con la Hoja. Sin embargo, había un asunto que no dejaba en paz a la rubia del abanico y su hermano se dio cuenta.

-No es de mi incumbencia, pero has estado rara estos días. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el chico de las marionetas.

-Son muchas cosas, pero lo que más me pesa es Gaara. Hace tiempo que no sabemos de él-confesó la chica.

-Es mejor así, me da miedo tenerlo cerca-bufó el sujeto.

-Aún así, es nuestro hermano. Es parte nuestra culpa que se haya hecho un psicópata-suspiró la mujer.

-Pues sí, pero...-.

En ese momento, Temari chocó con alguien y se fijó que era su contricante en los Examenes Chunin quien de no ser por su pereza y falta de chakra la hubiera vencido seguramente.

-Ay no, la rubia fastidiosa de piernas feas-se quejó el Nara.

-Mira, si es el chico perezoso por quien mi hermana suspira en las noches-bromeó el chico de las marionetas.

Temari se sonrojó y pisó muy fuerte el pie de su hermano por su indiscreción con el tema, ante lo que Shikamaru ignoró al pensar que era una broma de mal gusto.

-No le hagas caso, mejor llevanos a la Oficina del Hokage. Debemos hablar con él de politica y esas cosas aburridas-le ordenó como si nada la chica.

-Como sea, vengan acá-señaló con flojera el cabeza de piña.

Las cosas en la Torre Hokage eran aburridas como siempre y Danzõ era aún más aburrido. Por lo menos la estancia en el hotel de Konoha era agradable y para Temari era aún mejor que Shikamaru era su guía turistico, siendo un fastidio para él.

-Idiota, ¿por que me avergúenzas delante de ese bueno para nada? Eso que le dijiste es una mentira-regañaba molesta la rubia.

-¿Mentira? Si has gritado su nombre en tu habitación cuando sueñas, además tu antes odiabas las piñas. ¿Por que las comes ahora?-le decía muy sospechoso el castaño.

-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!-regañab¬a molesta la chica del abanico.

-¿En serio te gusta tanto? ¿Qué tiene de especial?-le preguntó su hermano viendo que su hermana era pesima en mentir.

-¡NO LO SÉ, ME GUSTA SER SOMETIDA! ¡LO ADMITO!-gritó furiosa y se tapó la boca con una vergüenza extrema.

Kankuro bajó la boca hasta el suelo porque rememoró la escena donde Temari era aprisionada por la sombra de Shikamaru antes de que este se rindiera, pero había notado un leve sonrojo en su hermana y pensó que estaba loco.

-¿Te gusta el bondage? Si padre se hubiera enterado de esto se vuelve a morir-dijo impresionado el sujeto.

-¡Cierra la boca, no me hundas más de lo que estoy!-le gritaba rojisima la rubia.

-Por cierto, la proxima vez que escribas en tu diario pon una contraseña menos obvia. Es muy perturbador las fantasias que estás escribiendo allí-le dijo el chico.

-¡¿LEISTE MI DIARIO?!-exclamó Temari poniendose más roja aún.

-Creí que Icha Icha Paradise era un libro de pervertidos, pero tú no estás nada mal. Ganarías mucho dinero-se burló el chico.

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!-.

Shikamaru caminaba en la aldea curiosamente cerca del hotel donde estaban hospedados los hermanos de la Arena y de repente se escuchó una explosión donde se veía a Kankuro salir volando del lugar.

-Adivino, Temari. Que fastidio-suspiró el Nara con pereza.

Temari respiraba profundo por el ataque de furia contra su hermano y esperaba por su bien que no haya visto el cuarto llena de fotos del Nara y su peluche tamaño humano lleno de besos de Shikamaru porque nadie viviría para contarlo.

Al día siguiente, el Equipo Kurenai llegó a la aldea con el Bikochu aunque algo apaleados. Naruko estaba muy molesta porque la forma de obtenerlo no fue la mejor.

-Nadie diga la verdad de lo que hicimos o se mueren-les advirtió la chica.

-De acuerdo-asintieron todos.

Flashback

El esfuerzo para capturar el Bikochu dio sus frutos y se enfrentaron a los hermanos Kamizuru, nietos del Primer Tsuchikage y primos de Onoki, quienes deseaban engrandecer su clan de nuevo. Los hermanos fueron derrotados sin problemas aunque no se esperaban a quien se hallaba en el lugar.

-Kukuku, miren a quien tenemos aquí-se oyó una voz conocida por algunos.

-Oh oh-susurró la pelirroja pálida.

Fū estaba en el lugar y la Uzumaki notó que lucía diferente que antes, era mucho más atractiva y hermosa que antes. Shino estaba en shock porque su chakra podía hacer que todos los insectos de la zona los atacarán sin piedad, incluso los suyos. Todos cayeron paralizados y se veían esporas en el ambiente que solo ella era capaz de producir.

-Derrotaron a mis titeres, felicidades Shino. Tienes un poder oculto que podría rivalizar con el mío, lástima que solo seas un peón-declaró la chica lamiéndose los labios.

La peliverde tomó la jaula donde se hallaba el insecto y vio curiosa al famoso Bikochu del que tanto deseaban todos.

-No puedo permitir que Danzõ use esto para sus planes y lo saben. Si Naruto o Hinata son hallados antes de tiempo solo complicarán las cosas. Pequeñito, solo tienes la orden de encontrarme y Shino será el unico al que obedecerás por ser el príncipe Aburame-dijo seria la chica.

Naruko veía como la oportunidad se le escapaba por las feromonas que el insecto detectó y se lo entregaba a Shino.

-Te veré luego, el clan Kamizuru y Aburame son míos por derecho de nacimiento. Solo me sirves a mí y a nadie más-fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de esfumarse en el aire con los Hermanos Kamizuru.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó Naruko en shock.

Flashback

Yakumo tenía algo de lástima por su amiga porque deseaba hallar a su hermano por ella misma y Fū echó a perder todo.

-Al menos salió algo bueno de la misión-agregó Kiba.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó de mal humor la Uzumaki.

-Tengo una linda esposa ahora-.

-¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre ahora que tiene una nuera que ama los gatos?-sonrió diabólicamente la pelirroja.

Kiba se puso pálido aunque a Tamaki no le importó mucho ya que no había forma de deshacer el compromiso.

-Kiba, iré a tu funeral-se burló Shino.

-Buena suerte-dijo nerviosa Yakumo.

-Guau-solo ladró molesto Akamaru.

-¡ESO NO FUE NECESARIO DECIRLO, AKAMARU!-regañó furioso y asustado a la vez el Inuzuka.

En una parte del País de la Tierra, los Kamizuru se arrodillaban ante la diosa Insecto por fallar miserablemente en su misión.

-Ya dejen de lloriquear, tomen a su Bikochu-les dijo la morena con uno en la mano.

-¡¿CÓMO LO OBTUVO?!-exclamaron en shock los ninjas abeja.

-Soy la diosa Insecto, mientras ustedes estaban acosando al Equipo 8 yo misma busqué otro Bikochu. Es fácil para mí comunicarme con insectos, sobrepaso sus habilidades por mucho-les explicó la ojinaranja.

-Juro que criaremos a este insecto con nuestras vidas-prometió la líder de los Kamizuru.

-Debe haber equilibrio con el clan Aburame, solo por eso se los doy. Uno cada uno-finalizó la chica yéndose en un Cuerpo Parpadeante de esporas.

-Algo me dice que no será la ultima vez que la veamos-suspiró la hermana mayor del trío.


End file.
